


New Beginnings

by Sophia7041



Series: Stucky: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Captain America, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Plug, Angst, Avengers Family, Baby, Bondage, Bottom Steve Rogers, Choking Kink, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Avengers, Dry Humping, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humiliation, Hydra, Kids, M/M, Masturbation, PTSD, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Road Trips, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking Kink, Time Travel, Top Bucky Barnes, Verbal Humiliation, Wedding, referenced rape, self-homophobia, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 56
Words: 286,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia7041/pseuds/Sophia7041
Summary: Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes have been best friends since childhood. Steve lost him when he fell and then again after Hydra. They found their way back to each other and after issues with the team things are finally okay. What happens when Bucky realizes he’s in love with his best friend? Does Steve feel the same way? Will they get together?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff/James “Bucky” Barnes, Tony Stark/James “Bucky” Barnes
Series: Stucky: New Beginnings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862980
Comments: 107
Kudos: 50





	1. Just Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally on wattpad and I decided to move it here. I hope you enjoy reading it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton and Bucky Barnes play Just Dance while the rest of the Avengers are away

### Just Dance

Okay just to clarify this was no ones fault except one Clint Barton. 

See, it all started one Thursday night. Steve was out on a mission with Tony, Natasha, Bruce, and Thor; while Clint stayed behind to keep an eye on Bucky.   
  


Anyways, Bucky was in the kitchen making himself a snack when Clint walked in.

"Barton." He greeted, offering him a smile.

"Barnes! Great I'm bored as _fuck_ wanna do something fun?" Clint asked, a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Uhh yeah no I'm not stupid enough to fall for one of your dumb games."

"Come on! No need to be so depressing just because your missing your boyfriend!" He whined causing Bucky to roll his eyes as his face tinted pink.

"He's not my boyfriend." He muttered.

"Sure he's not...."

"Good bye." Bucky said before walking back to his and Steve's shared floor.

Bucky sat down and turnt on the tv to watch a movie. An hour later Clint walked in and grabbed the control changing the channel.   
  


"Hey! I was watching that!" Bucky said, a mouth full of popcorn.

"Well now your dancing because I'm still bored." Clint responded throwing a new control to Bucky and getting one for himself.

He started moving the table to the other side of the room as Bucky protested.

"My popcorn!" He shouted.

Clint huffed walking back over. Realizing Bucky wasn't going to move he pushed him off the couch before moving the couch.

"Ouch!"

"Aren't you like a super solider ex-assassin person thing? Get over it you're fine!" He said turning the volume up and flipping through all the songs on Just Dance.

After about ten minutes he found the one he wanted and put it on.

"Just follow the persons moves and try to win. I should warn you that I've beaten all the avengers in this though but I'll take it easy on you."

"I don't dance."

"Come on Barnes! Rogers told us about all the times you dragged him to party's and stuff!"

Bucky huffed annoyed as the song started.

"I'm not dancing."

"Sure your not...." Clint said rolling his eyes before starting to dance keeping an eye on Bucky the whole time. He'd dance. He knew he would.

He caught Bucky tapping his foot and smirked. He'd give it two more songs tops, before he started dancing. He purposely started getting some parts wrong hoping Bucky would jump in saying something like "your doing it wrong".

"I swear Barton you couldn't dance if you were taught by a professional" Bucky said standing up. "I'll show you how to dance"

Clint smirked feeling like he had already won. "Fine." He said as the song finished before changing to another song.

"Gimmie gimmie? What the fuck Barton?"

"Just the name of the song, Barnes." And with that they started dancing. By the end of the night they were dying of laughter at having danced to that song about a hundred times already.

"Speak of this to anyone Barton and I'll kill you" Bucky said though there was no real threat in his voice.

Clint laughed. "Fine fine fine! I won't tell your boyfriend you missed him so much you danced with me all night to this game. And I definitely won't mention that you by some miracle beat me in it."

"For the last time he is not my boyfriend!"

"I'm not blind, Barnes. I'm deaf. Remember?" He laughed.

Bucky laughed. "Get the hell out of here already, Barton. It's," he checked his watch, "five in the morning! The others should be back in less than an hour!"

"Fine I'll leave you to finish getting ready for your boyfriend. You really should fix your hair it's a mess." He said with a grin before walking out laughing.

Bucky threw a pillow at the door as Clint walked out, "my hair is fine thank you very much!" He shouted though as soon as he was sure Clint was gone he ran to the bathroom to check his hair.


	2. Baby It’s Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently the Avengers ship Stucky too. To what lengths will they go to to make sure they’re friends and coworkers get together?

The avengers arrived at _exactly_ 6 a.m. and all fell asleep immediately. Two hours later they were up again and eating breakfast.

"Fury's gunna wanna know about the mission" Tony said as he brought a plate of bacon towards the table.

"Rogers boyfriend is going to want to hear about it first.” Natasha laughed.

"He is not my boyfriend." Steve responded from the kitchen.

"Husband?"

"Fuck-buddy?"

"I still say boyfriend"

the avengers said.

"Will you guys shut up?!" Steve said getting annoyed. "No no and no to all of them!"

Bucky walked in. "No to what?" He yawned taking Steve's coffee.

"Hey! I had to run to Starbucks to get that! Give it back Buck!" He whined. "I'm exhausted!"

"So am I. Barton's annoying. Leave me alone with him again and you'll regret it more than just because I took your coffee." He said before drinking some of said coffee.

"Bucky!!!!" He whined.

"Stevie!!!!" He mocked while Natasha and Tony just tried not to laugh.

"I want my coffee." Steve said.

"Fight me!" Bucky respondes not thinking he'd actually fight him.

Next thing he knew he let out a yelp as he was tackled to the ground and they started wrestling.

"Rogers! Barnes! Not in the kitchen! We eat here! We don't need to see that!" Clint shouted walking in.

They both stopped. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm wrong aren't I? Great. Anyways, why's there a coffee on the floor?"

Steve and Bucky looked over at the coffee before hurrying towards it. They both went to grab it and it spilled. "No!!!!!" They shouted.

"This is your fault."

"You took my coffee!"

"I'm tired!"

"So am I!"

"I had to spend the day with Barton!"

"I- yeah fine you win."

"HEY!" Clint shouted. "I'm not that bad!"

"Shall we have JARVIS explain your just dance obsession again?" Tony asked.

"Whatever"

"You guys do realize that we can make coffee right here, right?" Bruce asked. "And you won't even have to share one" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Clint snorted, "they probably still would. Have you met them?"

"Yeah....." Tony agreed.

"SHUT UP!" Bucky and Steve shouted.

—————————————————————

##### Later That Day

"It's kinda _cold_ , is it not?" Clint said trying not to laugh as Bucky walked in.

"I would even say freezing! Wouldn't you, Nat? Buck?" Tony asked with a giggle.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

‘God they're children!’ She thought. How the hell did they manage to convince her to help with their deranged plan?

"Okay one you guys are weird. Two don't ever call me 'Buck' again especially if you want to keep that pretty little head of yours, Stark. And three it is not cold at all." Bucky responded.

"Fuck. It's not cold enough!" Tony muttered.

"What?"

"He just means that it's not cold enough to try out his new invention. Right, Tony?" Natasha said coming to his rescue.

"Yep! His new ice cream machine!" Clint said trying, and failing, to help.

Natasha facepalmed.

"I'm gonna go before I lose any more brain cells." Bucky said before walking out. Seriously? These are supposed to be the earths mighty saviors?

"God damnit! JARVIS! Make the tower colder! A lot colder! Like cold enough for it to snow. Don't actually make it snow though. And don't let anyone make it any warmer!" Tony said.

"But sir-" JARVIS started before being cut off by Clint.

"You heard the man JARVIS! Make it snow!"

"NO!" Tony and Nat shouted.

"God help me if Barnes and Rogers don't kill you I will." Natasha said calmly.

Tony and Clint rolled their eyes.

"Just make it cold enough to make anyone need a sweater" Tony said and JARVIS did just that.

##### Two hours later

##### 

"Where. The. _Hell_. Is everything?!" Bucky shouted walking into the dining room where all the others were. (Minus Steve who was still out grocery shopping).

"I have no clue what you're talking about _Buck_." Tony said purposefully emphasizing the 'Buck' part.

"No clue? No clue?! How about I explain then! Where are all the blankets?! How about clothes?! I've been searching for the past hour and all I can find is boxers, boxers, and more boxers! And JARVIS won't listen to me and turn the air up!"

"That explains your current attire." Natasha said.

"Yeah about that, who the hell stole my clothes while I was in the shower? This isn't some teen movie! I am freezing! And where the heck are all the towels and hair dryers?! My hairs still wet!"

"Along with absolutely everything else." Clint added earning a glare that could set fire.

"Whoever has **ALL** my clothes just give it back so I can get dressed! Please! I'm freezing!"

"But just two hours ago didn't you say that it wasn't cold. At all." Tony said mater-a-factly.

"I changed my fucking mind!"

"Well you have to wait. I had one of the maids take all the clothes to the washer." Tony said. All a lie of course. They hid all the clothes in the attic.

"Why?"

"Because why not?"

"What am I supposed to wear then?!"

"OH OH I KNOW I KNOW! PICK ME PICK ME! I KNOW THE ANSWER!!!!!!" Clint shouted jumping up and down like a physco.

"Sweet lord Jesus I don't think I want to know what you have in mind."

"PLEEEEEEASE!!!!!"

Natasha sighed and walked over to Clint wrapping the sweater out of his hands.

"Here." She said handing Bucky the sweater. "The air conditioning is broken which is why the air is so cold by the by."

"Thank you!" He said throwing the sweater on. "Who's is this anyways?"

Clint and Tony shrugged before bursting into giggles.

"Children! Literal children!" Natasha said to herself.

"I don't even want to know I just thank whoever's up there that I got a sweater because at least that's some warmth! But now what am I supposed to do with my hair seeing as all the hairdryers have magically disappeared?" Bucky said annoyed.

"Oh! I know! Come here!" Natasha said.

"And now I'm scared."

"Your not alone" Tony said causing Natasha to roll her eyes.

"I just want to braid your hair! You have hair that's actually a good length to be braided and I don't have many girl friends and the few I do are almost never around so this is my best option! I really want to practice this braid I found online before trying it on myself and ripping my hair out of my scalp."

"You wanna watch a movie? We're about to start a movie about Rogers called "Captain America: The First Avenger." Clint said coming back with popcorn for everyone and changing the topic.

"Eh why not." Bucky said sitting down on the couch with the rest of them as the movie started and Natasha started braiding his hair.

##### After the movie

At some point Steve had come back and had started looking for his sweater.

"Why the hell is it so cold?!" Steve kept shouting although no one payed him much attention.

"Okay that is not how any of that happened!" Bucky said as the movie finished.

"How would you know?! You were either dead or at war for most of it!"

"Whatever" he muttered.

Steve walked in front of the tv and turnt it off before turning back to the others.

"WHY IS THIS PLACE SO COLD? WHY IS EVERYTHING MISSING? AND WHERE IS MY SWEATER?!" Steve shouted.

"No need to shout Rogers." Natasha said as Clint and Tony tried not to laugh. "Will you two shut up for a minute?! You sound like two preschool girls!"

Steve sighed and then spotted Bucky with his sweater.

"Seriously? You have taken literally every sweater I own except for this one and now when it's freezing you decide to take this one too? You can use my sweaters I'm not saying you can't but just don't make me freeze to death!"

"Okay for starters I didn't know this was your sweater they gave it to me. I only take your sweaters because they're comfy, god knows you wouldn't freeze to death seeing as you dove into the ocean and still survived according to this very inaccurate movie - Mrs Stark was not your first kiss and I know that for a fact - and Natasha won't stop braiding my hair! Make her stop Stevie she's going to make me go bald by the time she done!" Bucky complained.

"STEVIE?!"

"THAT WAS MY MOM?! YOU KISSED MY MOM?!- wait who was your first kiss?????"

"This isn't the first sweater you've taken?! And I am not going to make you go bald!"

Natasha, Tony, and Clint said in unison.

"I'm so confused!" Bucky said.

"Your not the only one but, Buck, put some pants on! Everything's hanging everywhere!" Steve said.

Bucky rolled his eyes. "Not like it's anything you've never seen before."

"WHAT?!" The three screaming triplets chorused.

"STOP SCREAMING IN MY EARS!" Bucky shouted.

"Sorry-Sorry but like seriously, what the hell?!" Tony said.

"You do remember we shared a small apartment with one bathroom, one bedroom, and one bed right? Can I just say I find it impossible that we're sharing an apartment again eighty six years later." Bucky said the last part directed at Steve.

"Yeah but like I don't know" Clint shrugged.

"And why don't you get mad at him when he calls you buck?!" Tony complained.

"Because he's my- my- friend-person-thing? I don't know you Guys are confusing!"

"Friend-person-thing?" Natasha, Clint, Tony, AND Steve all asked.

"Like I said I don't know. Yes I did just call him Stevie but I've been calling him Stevie since before any of you were born so not a big shock that I'm still doing it now. Yes that was your mom. Yes Steve did kiss her. No he didn't sleep with her so don't even ask. How do I know it wasn't his first kiss? I know because I was his first kiss which is a story I don't want to get into right now. No I didn't kiss your mother. No I didn't sleep with her either. Fun fact, Steve thought fondue meant-"

"SHUT UP!" Steve shouted.

"-Never mind then. Yes I am going to go bald if you keep pulling my hair this hard! No this isn't the first sweater I've taken, again, Brooklyn. Tiny apartment. Put Two and two together." Bucky said cutting them all off before they even had a chance to scream in his ear again. "Now, can I please have my clothes back or do you need something else explained?"

"So....... you guys were each other's first kiss? Wha-how-why-I just- Huh?!" Tony asked somewhat.

Bucky laughed before getting serious. "No. I was his first kiss. My first kiss was with this blonde haired blue eyes dame whos name I've forgotten."

"Stella"

"Stella. Thanks Stevie."

"So the girl version of Rogers." Natasha said with a slight smirk.

"Get that damn smirk off your face Nat it's not like that." Bucky said

"Okay okay" she said not believing a word.

"Now, someone get me my clothes please!"

"And can someone explain why the clothes and blankets and things are missing anyways?"

"ILL GO GET THE CLOTHES!" Tony shouted jumping off the couch and hurrying to the attic not wanting to answer steves question.

—————————————————————  
The next morning

"Are you seriously still wearing that?" Clint asked when Bucky and Steve walked in.

"What can I say? It's comfy." Bucky said sitting down as Steve started the coffee and pancakes. "Extra chocolate chips Stevie"

"Like always" Steve laughed.

Natasha walked in with one of those ear pieces talking on the phone.

"Yeah so you'll be here tomorrow right?"

"Umm of course we will. We live here remember, Nat?" Clint said.

"Not you! I'm on the phone! Blueberry pancakes are fine with me- no no not you not you- Steve! You!"

"Is she normally this cranky?" Bucky asked.

"Only near the holidays. She goes Godzilla wanting everything to be perfect." Steve answered.

"SHUT UP- no no not you Wanda I'm talking to Steve. Yeah yeah I know he's annoying. You should see him with Barnes though then they're even worse. Yeah okay. Okay we'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." She hung up the phone. "Wanda will be here tomorrow for Thanksgiving. You're still wearing his sweater?"

"For goodness sake if it's that important I'll take it off!" Bucky said exasperated and took the sweater off.

"Because you being practically naked is much better." Natasha said sarcastically.

"Well that's up to you," he joked.

"I don't think Steve minds very much" Clint laughed.

"That's it! No pancakes for you!" Steve said.

"What?! No! I want pancakes!!!! Please!!!!"

Steve rolled his eyes and started serving the pancakes to the others.

"Where's Stark?" Bucky asked.

"Pepper calls he runs." Clint responded as Steve sat down with his own pancakes.

Bucky reached over and grabbed Steve's coffee taking a sip.

"Totally normal." Natasha said sarcastically.

"Shut up" Bucky said.

A few hours later

"So are we going to talk about this whole kiss thing between you two? Because you can't just tell us about that and not follow up with a What how why when Huh. " Tony asked walking in.

"No." Steve said simply.

"Well it's actually a funny story. Well one of the stories is funny anyways," Bucky said ignoring Steve completely.

"You kissed more than once?" Clint said joining the conversation.

"Are we still talking about there kiss?" Natasha asked walking in.

"Wait who kissed?" Bruce asked walking in after Natasha.

"Someone kissed?" Thor asked dropping from the roof.

"I am going to kill you for telling them this in the first place." Steve said to Bucky. 

"Yep! Steve and Bucky! Way back in the olden days and buckys about to tell us why it happened though I think we all know why." Clint said.

"It's not that big of a deal! We can't be the only one who have kissed before! None of you have ever kissed? I find that hard to believe, no offense." Bucky said.

"Just start the damn story." Bruce said.

"Well as you know I've kissed many many many many-" Bucky started.

"They get it!" Steve snapped getting annoyed. (Bc hed never admit to being jealous hehehe)

"Someone's jealous." Clint muttered making Tony laugh.

"I am not jealous!" Steve said as his face went red.

"No one said it was you now did they? Get back to the story Barnes." Tony said.

"Steve had never kissed anyone, this was before the serum and before I went to war, and he wanted to know what all the fuss was about so I kissed him to get him to shut up and go to sleep. The end. See? No big deal." Bucky said nonchalantly.

"That's not how it happened." Steve said.

"Yes it is. I may have had my mind brainwashed but I do remember things now."

"What about that time we both got drunk. Or that time you "saved" me from those people in that back aly way. Or when we were in the back of that truck that one time." Steve said.

"Oh yeah. I had forgotten those...... get that look off your face Nat they were all by accident."

"Yeah....... accident." Steve repeated.

"Explain to me how you accidentally kiss someone then because I've never accidentally kissed someone." Natasha said smirking.

"Okay! We were both drunk as a skunk we had no clue what we were doing; therefore, being counted as an accident. And the road was bumpy and there were no seatbelts and I fell and my lips just so happened to land on steves lips. Accident."

"Okay just don't go "accidentally" kissing any of us now." Tony laughed. 

"Too late." Bucky said grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Who the hell have you kissed?" Steve shouted. "Uhhh I'm gonna go make some more coffee." He said standing up.

"I don't think you need anymore coffee in ya." Bruce said causing Steve to sit down again seeing as it was probably true.

"But seriously who have you kissed?" Asked Tony.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Bucky said standing up. "I'm gonna go take a shower" he said before leaving them all in bewilderment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. This is probably the last for today. The chapters will get longer soon enough I promise.


	3. The Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything important in russian I will translate underneath and it will be underlined.

The Avengers minus Natasha we're called on a mission later that same day.

##### With the Avengers

##### 

Turns out it was a false alarm. They had flown five hours for a kitten stuck in a tree.

Steve was moping around the private airplane.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We're in a private airplane!" Clint said.

"I miss Bucky" Steve mumbled into his pillow.

"Seriously? Your kidding me right?"

"No!"

"Then why don't you just FaceTime him?" Clint asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Steve looked up.

"That is actually smart. Thanks, Clint." Steve said standing up and heading over to Tony.

"Tonyyyyyyyy! Do you mind if I FaceTime Bucky?" Steve asked.

"Cap, no offense, but I'd rather travel back in time and show my mom my browser history than have to listen to you and robocop call each other 'babydoll' for the last three hours of this trip." Tony answered.

"I have never-"

"Or you calling him winter boo bear. Or hear you two having phone sex."

"Tony!"

"You're not denying it!"

"I am denying it! I have never done... **_that_** nor do I plan to! And it's just Bucky. Bucky my friend."

Clint snorted.

"We all know you love him, Rogers." Clint said.

"Of course I do he's my best friend. I love you guys too."

"Unless you want to get in our pants you don't love us the same way you love him." Tony said.

"I do not want to get in Bucky’s pants!"

"Sure you don't." They all said sarcastically.

"Fuck off!"

"Language!" They all said before laughing.

A few minutes later Steve got a call from Nat and, long story short, he tried to answer and failed. Miserably.

"Can someone help me with this stupid thing?! It's not working!" He shouted frustrated.

Bruce laughed.

"Sometimes it's hard to forget your not from this century." Bruce said before answering the call and handing the phone back to him.

—————————————————————

##### Meanwhile, with Bucky and Natasha

"глупая миссия, глупые мстители, тупой стив." Bucky muttered in Russian annoyed.

"Stupid mission, stupid avengers, stupid Steve."

"Okay what's wrong with you today? And why's everyone and everything stupid?" Natasha asked.

"Steve left on a stupid mission and I'm bored out of my mind."

"Plus you miss him." Natasha added.

"I do not miss him."

"You miss him."

"Fine I miss him! He's my best friend of course I miss him!"

"Uh Huh."

"I'm just- I guess- it's just that- i don't know I barely spoke for like seventy years give me a break!"

"Sad? Depressed? Lonely? Madly and helplessly in love with your best friend? Scared? Terrified? Bored? Thinking about how to get back at Tony and Clint for stealing all your clothes? Stressed? Horny? Hungry? Tired? Anxious? How about-"

"Stop. I just wish he hadn't gone on the mission is all."

"Why don't you just call him?"

"I don't think he'd hear me no matter how loudly I scream."

"Call him on the phone Tony gave you dumbass!"

"Phone?"

"The glowing box that turns on and off!"

"Oh that...... I don't get how it works."

"My god I keep forgetting your from the thirties."

"Because I'm as sexy as ever?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Barnes." Natasha said rolling her eyes.

She took her phone out and unlocked it before handing it to Bucky.

"This green button with the camera thing or whatever it's meant to be with the words 'FaceTime' under it, when you press it it opens into a new screen."

She pressed it to show him.

"From there, you press this plus button and you write down Rogers' name."

She typed his his name to show Bucky.

"From there you click on the name and decide whether you want it to be an audio call or a video call. I'm guessing you want to see Rogers- or "Stevie" as you like to call him- face."

She clicked video call and it started ringing.

"Why's it doing that? Why the hell is it doing that?! Is it going to explode?!" Bucky asked.

"It's not going to explode you old man! It's just calling Steve!"

"Calling Steve?! Why did you do that?!"

"Because you miss him and this way you can talk to him!"

"Doesn't that seem clingy though?!"

"If Clint could see you now he'd be laughing his ass off, Barnes."

"But he's going to think I miss him!"

"YOU DO!" Natasha shouted at him. God help her!

Suddenly the phone stopped ringing as Steve answered.

"Hey Nat what's u- B-Bucky? Bucky!" Steve said through the phone more confused then ever at seeing Bucky but not wanting to question it.

Bucky screamed before throwing the phone across the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY IS HE IN THAT GLOWY BOX THING?!" Bucky shouted jumping off the couch freaking out.

Natasha walked over to her phone and picked it up to see two things. The first being the call had ended and the second being that the screen was now completely shattered.

Natasha walked over to her phone and picked it up to see two things. The first being the call had ended and the second being that the screen was now completely shattered.

" _ **DONT**_! Talk. I am trying very hard to remind myself that you were brainwashed and tortured for years and that your from the 30s so that I don't kill you right now." Natasha said to Bucky trying not to shout.

"Okay you owe me a fucking new phone or your going to lose that pretty little hair of yours. Understood?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Good. Now, Steve was not in the phone! He's still on the plane with the others! Do to a little think called cellular towers you are able to connect with him through this, now broken, device. They have cameras which is why you can see each other! And if he was stuck in the phone you would've just killed him."

"So......he's okay?" Bucky asked hopefully.

"Probably scared out of his wits now but yes he's fine."

"I'm sorry about your evil box." Bucky muttered.

"Yeah well, I can always ask Tony to fix it. Do you want some cake? We're not supposed to eat it until tomorrow but I kinda want cake." She laughed.

"You’re a few hours late, Nat. Stevie and I ate the cake last night."

"Of course you did."

##### Meanwhile, with Steve and the Avengers

"Tony! Make this plane go faster! I think something's wrong back at the tower!" Steve said worried.

"There can't possibly be something that two trained ex assassins can't handle" Tony replied.

"Tony Stark I drove a plane into the ocean don't think I won't do it with this one too!"

"Fine fine!" Tony said before disappearing into the driving area.

An hour later

Steve burst into the tower and when he saw Bucky he quickly pulled him into a hug as Natasha sat there trying not to laugh at how confused Bucky looked.

"What-what wh-a-What happened? What happened?! Are you okay?! What happened? Why did you throw the phone away and scream? Are you okay?!" Steve rushed out.

"Maybe I could answer if you stopped suffocating me!" Bucky responded as the rest of the Avengers walked In.

"Oh... right, sorry." Steve said letting go.

"I'm fi-" Bucky started before being cut off.

"It's a HELL of a story actually" Natasha said smirking.

"Shut up Nat." Bucky said.

"You broke my phone I think you owe me enough already."

"You threatened my hair!"

"Back to the story! Barnes here was missing Rogers-"

"I did not miss him!"

"And so I showed him how to use FaceTime. He thought it was evil and Steve was trapped in the phone and I guess he thought breaking it was the right way to go."

"You missed me?" Steve asked teasingly.

"Shut up, punk." Bucky mumbled hitting him lightly in the shoulder as his face went slightly red.

"Jerk." Steve laughed.

"Well if it makes you feel better Barnes...... Rogers missed you too. He wouldn't stop complaining and wishing he had been left here instead of Natasha." Tony said smirking.

"You missed me!" Bucky laughed.

"Of course I did. Like I missed you everyday after you left during the war. Everyday after I thought I had lost you forever. And I just missed you more when I found out you were alive because you were alive but you weren't with me. Er I uh I mean uh y-y-your my best friend so like uh yeah... uh....." Steve said before getting incredibly flustered.

Bucky laughed lightly pulling him back into a hug.

"Awwwwwww" clint said not realizing he had said it out loud causing Bucky and Steve to jump apart.

"Well uh......yeah......I'm gonna go shower it's been a long day....." Steve said awkwardly. 

  
‘What the hell is happening to me?!’ He thought to himself.

"Yeah and I uh I'm going to help Natasha bake some cake-Er-cookies-or uh yeah something- something like that. I'll uh um yeah." Bucky said before hurrying over to the kitchen and pretending to look for ingredients as Steve went the other way.

"Damnit! I said that out loud!" Clint said to himself before turning on the tv.


	4. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s thanksgiving with the avengers! What could possibly go wrong?

* _Knock knock knock*_ sounded the door.

"Come in?" Tony said confused on who could be knocking since almost everyone had a key to the tower.

"Tony! Hi! Sorry, I left my key" Wanda said walking in.

"It's fine, Wanda. The others are in the kitchen waiting for Steve to wake up to make the pancakes. Apparently he makes the best pancakes in the world."

Wanda walked to the kitchen with Tony.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" She said

"Wanda! I thought you weren't getting here until later!" Natasha said.

"I decided to surprise you guys except I left my key at home." Wanda laughed.

"Oh."

"Well we're just waiting for Steve to wake up and make the pancakes." Clint said. 

"Yeah Tony told me. Why don't you just wake him up?"

"Well, I'm scared of walking in on something I do not need to see. Ever. But if you want you can go wake him up" Clint said.

"I will. I'm starving. It was a long trip." She said before walking to Steves room to wake him up.

About five minutes later she returned.

"So I know I've been gone a couple of months but when did that happen?"

"When did what happen?" They all asked.

"Steve and Barnes?"

"WHAT?!" Tony and Clint shouted jumping up.

"God help me I am going to rip your heads off!" Natasha shouted at their childish behavior.

Tony and Clint ignored her and ran to Steves room.

"God there so damn- no I give up I'm just going with it." Natasha said shrugging before following them with the others.

"They know there's a perfectly good bed right down the hall right? They don't have to share." Tony said.

"You're complaining?! Are we not trying to get them together?! Think before you speak Stark!" Clint said as Steve and Bucky stirred awake.

"Shut up Stevie I'm tired." Bucky mumbled red still closed.

"I'm not talking, Buck I thought that was you." Steve said before it sunk in and they realized they weren't the only ones in the room.

They slowly opened their eyes.

"Good morning sleeping beauties." Tony sang.

Bucky jumped and fell off the bed.

"Owww." He whined.

Steve shot up instantly. "Are you Okay?!"

Bucky quickly jumped off the ground.

"Fine! I'm fine! Uh morning. Happy thanksgiving! Uh I can- actually- well I uh- I um- you see- I'm going to shower! Yeah shower. I'm going to shower! Bye!" Bucky said before running off.

The avengers+Wanda looked over at Steve waiting.

"I'm gonna go start the pancakes! See ya!" He said before hurrying off in the other direction.

"Soooooooo they're not together?" Wanda asked confused.

"No. They're madly in love if that wasn't obvious yet but they're not together." Natasha explained.

"And that's where Clint and I come in. We're trying to get them together." Tony said.

"Okay then." Wanda said. "I'm getting my pancakes." She walked away.

—————————————————————

"Natasha. I need you to drive me to the hospital. Now. Right now. ASAP. Now. Please. I'm scared" Bucky whispered a while after dinner.

"What? Why?" Natasha asked confused.

"......I don't wanna tell you! You’ll hate me!”

"Do you want me to get Tony or _Steeeeeeve_?" She asked knowing he would probably rather talk to her than Steve.

"NO!- no."

"Then tell me why you want to go to the hospital." She said, “Oh my god did you get a dildo stuck up your ass?”   
  


“Wha- n-no! Why are you so weird?”   
  


“Then just tell me!”

Bucky mumbled something not looking at her.

"You need to speak up, Barnes."

"I uhhh well you see the thing is well I um uh-"

"Is he having a seizure?" Wanda asked bringing Natasha a slice of pumpkin pie.

"I don't know."

"I am not having a seizure! Nat please don't make me say it out loud. It's bad enough as it is."

Natasha and Wanda looked at each other before looking back at Bucky.

"Talk or were getting Steve." They said at the same time.

"I think I like Steve! There! I said it! I. Like. Steve. And it's all your fault!"

"My fault? How is it my fault?!" Natasha asked.

"It was the damn turkey! And you cooked the turkey so it's your fault!"

"The turkey?"

"Yes! The turkey!"

"Okay I’m gonna go...." Wanda said before getting up and leaving.

"The turkey is not at fault and neither am I. Everyone already thought you liked Steve so it's about time you figured it out too. Now why do you want to go to the hospital?"

"Because its a disease?"

"What? No it's not."

"It isn't? Then why do they kill people for it?"

"When were you bor- ohhhhhhhhhhhh. Oh Bucky." She started laughing.

"Why's this funny?" Bucky asked confused on why his stupidity seemed so hilarious to her.

"Times changed. It's not illegal, it's not a disease, they don't kill people because of it- at least not in New York-, and it's perfectly normal to like people of the same gender. There's really nothing to worry about, Bucky. I mean if he doesn't like you back that's a different story but-"

"Bucky likes who?" Steve asked unable to keep the jealousy out of his voice as he and the others walked in.

Bucky let out a very high pitched noise before fainting.

"Bucky!"

"Okay maybe _now_ is a good time to take him to the hospital." Wanda said seeing Bucky on the ground.

"He's fine just a little dehydrated. Tony, Clint, help me help him to a bed." Natasha said.

"I can take him." Steve said.

"Okay." She said and Steve picked Bucky up bridal style and carried him away. She walked over to Tony and Clint.

"So this is a first but turns out you two were right."

"We're always right. What exactly are we right about?" Clint said.

"Barnes and Rogers. Well, at least Barnes."

"You're kidding." Tony said with a scoff.

"No? Why? Shouldn't you be happy? Didn't you hear when I admitted that you were right for the first time literally ever.” Natasha asked.

"...I just set Rogers up on a date."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Bucky you poor poor idiot. Seeing as he was frozen for god knows how long I assume he would think times were still like before. Re-reading all of this to edit and post on AO3 is very interesting as I have to combine chapters given how short they used to be. That and I spend half the time wanting to kick myself at how stupid yet hilarious (?) this all is.


	5. Dating Apps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is upset about Steve dating someone who isn’t him. What will the others do to help him out of his “depression”? Is this the end of Steve and Bucky before they have even started?

"You set him up on a _date_!” Natasha shouted, “Are you crazy? Have you actually lost your mind I thought you were trying to get Barnes and Rogers together not Cap and some girl!" She kept screaming whacking him over the head. 

Steve came back into the room after setting Bucky down on the bed. 

"So Bucky likes  _ who _ ?" Steve asked jealousy lacing his voice. 

"No no you misheard! Bucky doesn't like anyone. Who could he possibly like?” Natasha said with a laugh hoping he’d believe her. 

"No I have perfect hearing Nat. Super soldier serum remember? So? Who is it?!" He snapped.

"Someone's jealous." Tony muttered to Clint and Natasha. 

"I am not jealous! I just want to know who Bucky likes. I have a right to know as his best friend don't I? Don't I?!" 

"You misheard! Bucky doesn't like anyone!" Natasha persisted. 

"That's right. He said he  liked someone." Clint added before Steve could speak. 

"Who?" Steve asked expectantly. 

* Fml * the three thought. 

"M-me." Natasha said regretting it immediately. "Back when he was the Winter Soldier and I was still a murderous assassin. He was a handler person thing I guess you could say and we kinda hit it off. What you heard was me asking him if we should ever tell you guys about that or forget about it especially seeing as he wasn't in his right mind at the time it turns out." * Kill me. Kill me now * she thought as she finished speaking. 

The others stared at her with shock. 

"So you two dated?" Steve asked still in shock. 

"For a short- very very  very short- period of time. Yes." 

"And did you two-" he cut himself off, not wanting to say it out loud. 

"No! No never, Steve." She sighed. 

"I need to go take a nap I'm getting too old for these things." He muttered walking away. 

.... 

"You..... and Barnes?" Tony said breaking the silence. 

"Well tickle me pink and call me a pickle I would've never thunk it." Clint added. 

"What?!" They both said. 

"Isn't that what the kids say now a days?" Clint asked. 

"NO!" 

"Oh."

—————————————————————

Long story short, Tony Stark now stays at least fifty feet away from Bucky Barnes because he's terrified of dying. 

Natasha can't stop laughing because Bucky isn't even doing anything and he still manages to terrify Tony! 

"It's not my fault! How was I supposed to know he'd say yes to being set up?! Plus I didn't know for a  fact that you liked him!" Tony said through the glass door leading to the balcony as though it made the situation any better. He was exactly 50 feet away from Bucky and couldn't exactly move any further without falling off the building. 

"I do not like him!" Bucky shouted irritated. 

"Natasha!" Tony shouted. 

"You like him." Natasha said to Bucky. 

"I don't!" 

"Fine you don't like him.-" Clint said before Bucky cut him off. 

"Thank you!" 

"-you love him." Clint finished. 

"I do!" Bucky said before realizing what he had just said. 

"NOT! I do not! Gah!" Bucky said as the others tried not to laugh. 

Bucky picked up the mug from the counter and threw it towards the door shattering it. 

"This is all your fault Stark!" 

"My fault?! How is this my fault?! You're the one trying to kill me!" 

"You were the one who set him up on the date, you were the one who tried to get Bucky and Steve together which I'm assuming was what made Bucky realize he's been in love with Steve since the thirties, and that belt doesn't go with those shoes. What were you thinking Stark?" Clint said before Bucky could talk. 

"What the hell happened in here?!" Steve shouted walking into the room. "Why the hell are you outside Tony?! And why's the door shattered?!" 

"YOURE IDIOT BOYFRIEND KEEPS TRYING TO KILL ME!" 

Bucky groaned banging his head on the table. * fml * 

"Idiot what?" 

"Bucky. I said Bucky." 

"Probably because you keep calling him an idiot." 

"Sure. Let's go with that." Tony said walking back into the building ready to jump off it in case Bucky started trying to kill him again. 

"I have to go get ready for my date." Steve said as another bang came from the table. 

Once Steve was gone they got back to talking. 

"You know what you need?" Natasha said. 

"Steve?" Tony, Clint, and Bucky all answered. 

"No. Ice cream! Best cure for a broken heart." 

"I don't really want-" Bucky was cut off as Natasha dropped the ice cream on the table. 

"Okay maybe just a spoonful." He said taking the ice cream jug.

—————————————————————

##### One Week Later  
  


It had been a week since Steve started going out with this girl and Bucky was still losing his mind.

"I hate Stark!" Bucky shouted

"So do I." Everyone agreed.

"I'm right here!" Tony shouted.

"This is all you're fault. You couldn't let things be huh? Just had to go solve all the worlds problems huh? Huh?!"

"When was the last time you- oh I don't know- showered? Ate some actual food besides ice cream? Slept?" Tony asked.

"I'm too depressed to do any of that and it's all your fault."

"I think you could blame Hydra a little but Okay."

"глупый Тони Старк с его глупыми волосами и его дурацкой бородой, вынужденной спасать весь тупой мир, независимо от глупой стоимости. это все чертовски страшно, как и все в мире! просто нужно было пойти и установить Стива с кем-то. не мог оставить вещи в покое, не так ли? нет, и теперь он ведет себя как моя вина, что я хочу убить его! МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ, ЕСЛИ ВЫ НЕ ПОДТВЕРЖДАЛИ ЕГО НЕКОТОРОЙ ДЕВУШКОЙ В ПЕРВОМ МЕСТЕ, У МЫ БУДЕТ ИМЕТЬ ЭТУ ПРОБЛЕМУ, И ВАМ НЕ ТРЕБУЕТСЯ БЕСПОКОЙСТВОВАТЬ О ПОТЕРЯХ ВАШУ ГЛАВУЮ ГОЛОВУ! ДУМАЕТ ОБ ЭТОМ СТАРКЕ ?!" Bucky shouted at Tony.

" _ **Stupid Tony Stark with his stupid hair and his stupid beard having to save the entire stupid world no matter the stupid cost. It's all tony fucking starks fault like everything else in the world! Just had to go and set Steve up with someone couldn't leave things alone could he? No and now he's acting like it's my fault that I want to kill him! MAYBE IF YOU DIDNT SET HIM UP IN THE FIRST PLACE WE WOULDNT BE HAVING THIS FUCKING PROBLEM AND YOU WOULDNT HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT LOSING YOUR FUCKING HEAD! THOUGHT ABOUT THAT STARK?!**_ "

"Why's he screaming at me in Russian? What's he saying?!" 

"He said you have stupid hair." Natasha said.

"Look Barnes, you just have to get over him." She added.

"How?"

"Well you know the saying,-"

  
"No. No I do not know the saying because I have no clue what the hell we’re talking about!" Bucky shouted.

"1. No need to shout and 2.-" She trailed off smirking, "the best way to get over someone..... is to get under someone else."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"I'm not doing that Natasha!"

Natasha sighed and grabbed Buckys phone. She went on the App Store and started downloading a bunch of apps.

"Don't throw it." Natasha said.

Clint looked over her shoulder. "How many apps do you even need?!"

"I don't know! I just looked up dating apps and downloaded all the ones I could find!"

"Dating apps? What the hell is that?" Bucky asked.

"An app that pairs you up with someone or something like that."

"I'm not using that."

"Too late I already signed you up for tinder, honey, bumble, match, and some others." She handed him the phone. "Swipe left for like and right for no I think."

"Nat-"

"Don't " _Nat_ " me. Either you get yourself a date or I'll get one for you."

"Fine." He muttered and started going through the app.

_**A few hours later** _

They were all watching a movie. Bucky went to make some more popcorn.

* _Ding_ * Buckys phone rang.

Steve picked it up thinking it was his.

"You signed up for a.... dating app?" Steve asked as Bucky came back.

"Uhhhhh n-no. Stark did!" Bucky said not thinking of the consequences.

"Stark? _Tony_ Stark? The same one who's dating Pepper Potts?"

"Yes?" Bucky said awkwardly, scratching his head.

"Why are you lying to me?" Steve asked a little hurt.

"I don't know...."

"I DO!" Clint shouted.

"Barton I swear-" Bucky said.

"Never mind then."

"Can we just get back to the movie?" Bucky asked.

"Please!" The others, besides Steve who was still thinking about the app, shouted.


	6. Pit of Despair

Natasha wouldn't stop bugging him what else was he going to do?! He ended up going on a date. One date turned to two which turned to three and three days passed and he had gone out with three different girls and one guy and, yet he didn't like any of them.

##### Midnight 🕛

He didn't _mean_ to be out so late and he knew that if he woke anyone up they'd all kill him.

Bucky opened the door to avengers tower and the alarm went off followed by all the lights turning on; a security system Tony had installed. 

The avengers all came down to the front door.

"Do you have any idea- * _yawn_ *- what time it is?!" Tony asked shutting off the alarm.

"That's a good question. Why the hell weren't you here? Who the hell were you out with?" Steve asked jealousy clear in his voice. He hadn’t slept knowing Bucky was still out and having no clue where he was.

"No one special. Can you not shout at me? My heads pounding." Bucky muttered pushing past him.   
  
  
Steve reached his arm out stopping him.   
  


"Are you drunk?" Tony asked laughing.

"No _idiot_. I may have walked into a wall once- or seven times- but that's not the point! Okay maybe I'm a little buzzed. I hate this fucking super soldier thing not letting me get drunk." He scoffed knocking Steve’s arm away from him. 

"Is that a hickey?" Natasha asked smirking as she saw Steve’s face go red in anger.

"BARNES GOT SOME!" Clint laughed.

"You'd think wouldn't you? But no because I couldn't get a certain _someone_ out of my fucking mind and I haven't been able to for these past three days!"

"Who?" Steve asked, a small part of himself hoping it was him yet knowing it wouldn’t be.   
  


"ты тупой! ты со своими дурацкими идеальными волосами и тупой задницей и все глупо! ТЫ, ТЫ! ВЫ МОЖЕТЕ УВИДЕТЬ, ЧТО ?! Я Умираю ЗДЕСЬ СТИВ! я безнадежно влюблен в тебя, и ты даже не видишь этого! это то, чего ты не хочешь, потому что, если это так, то просто скажи мне, потому что даже глупый Бартон - БАРТОН - получил это раньше, чем ты, и это по-настоящему душераздирающе и чертовски напряженно, чтобы скрывать это от тебя, потому что я тебе все говорю но я не могу сказать тебе это, потому что я не знаю, что ты скажешь или как ты прямо и испугался меня, потому что я не хочу потерять тебя - я не могу потерять тебя, Стив!" Bucky shouted hyperventilating a bit. Did he really just admit too being in love with Steve?

" _**you stupid! you with your stupid perfect hair and stupid ass and stupid everything! YOU YOU YOU! CANT YOU SEE THAT?! IM DYING HERE STEVE! im hopelessly in love with you and you cant even see it! is it that you dont want to because if thats what it is than just tell me because even stupid Barton- BARTON- got it before you do and its honestly heart breaking and so fucking stressful to have to hide this from you because i tell you everything but i cant tell you this because i dont know what you'll say or how you'll rect and that terrified me because i dont want to lose you- i CANT lose you steve!"**_

"What was that?" Steve asked confused. "I don't speak Russian, Buck." He whispered. 

Bucky sighed. He did just admit it and Steve had no idea. "I know you don't."

"Is Natasha crying?" Tony asked surprised.

"Shut up! Did you not just hear what he said?!” 

"You didn't even cry when Bambies mother died!"  
  


"I'm sorry that I don't care about make believe worlds." Natasha snapped.

"I'm going to sleep." Bucky said and started walking off.

"Я люблю тебя, Стиви. я просто не понимал, как я тебя любил до сих пор. это может быть что-то больное всегда сожалеть. не зная раньше и не имея смелости сделать что-то с этим, когда я сделал." Bucky whispered.

_**"i love you, stevie. i just didn't realize how i loved you until now. that may be something ill always regret. not knowing sooner and not having the guts to do something about it when i did."** _

—————————————————————

Bucky spent the next few days just moping around. Most of the time he was laying on the couch under what seemed like ten blankets just watching sad movies where the two main characters couldn’t get together by the end and eating ice cream after ice cream after ice cream.

Whenever someone tries talking to him he just flips them off or starts talking in Russian so they'd have to leave and get Natasha to translate and whenever Steve went by him to ask him what was wrong he'd just turn to face the other way and bury himself further under the blankets refusing to even look at him.

"This is pathetic Barnes! It's been _what_? Three weeks? That's like an entire month. Do something productive or at least talk to Steve! You've started depressing him! He won't stop asking us if he did something to annoy you!" Natasha shouted at him wanting to watch a movie where someone didn't end up dead!

"Единственная продуктивная вещь, которуюя могу сделать, это позволить кому-то застроить меня и избавить меня от моих страданий, Нат." Bucky mumbled.

" ** _The only productive thing I can do is let someone shoot me and save me from this misery, Nat"_**

“You don't mean that." Natasha sighed.

"You wanna bet?!" Bucky snapped. 

Natasha sighed and walked away. She tries and tries but nothing she says works.   
  


‘ _Of course nothing works not only is he heartbroken he’s heartbroken for someone who could never love him back!_ ’ She thought to herself. 

"Your turn." She said to Tony. 

"No it's my turn. He has to talk to me at some point right?!" Steve said walking out of the kitchen and over to Bucky.   
  


"Buck whats wrong? Are you not feeling well? Do you want us to take you to the hospital?" Steve asked him keeping his voice light and quite.

"если любовь к моему лучшему другу не является симптомом, то нет, я не болен, я в порядке. можно подумать, что после семидесяти лет пыток я уже не могу быть мёртвым внутри, кроме как теперь я. кто думал?"

" ** _If being in love with my best friend isnt a symptom then no I'm not sick I'm fine. You'd think that after seventy years of torture I couldn't be more dead inside except I am. Who'd' ve thought?"_**

"I don't speak Russian Bucky! Come on! Talk to me in English!" Steve yelled. 

  
‘ _I just want you to talk to me. I **need** you to talk to me.’_ He thought to himself.   
  


"Don't you have a date that your like ten minutes late for?"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"What's wrong is that I fell off a train and survived. I lost my arm, I was kidnapped by Hydra, they experimented on me, tortured and brainwashed me, you dove into the water and froze for decades after letting the government experiment on you even though it could've killed you, you became a super hero and I became a villain, a murderous assassin, I attacked you and tried to kill you, you forgave me even though it almost cost you your life, I murdered thousands of people, I look twenty even though I'm a hundred something and should've died almost a century ago. I should be locked in a cell for killing all those people if not killed for it and somehow you all managed to let it slide and I still feel like Tony's going to kill me in my sleep for killing his parents and I wouldn't care if he did in fact I'd be glad if he did! Oh and did I mention that I didn't even want to be in the military? I begged and begged for them not to make me go because you were always getting sick and I was worried you'd die if I left but turns out military people make butt loads of money. Money that could pay for the apartment we had and all your medicines and food every day. So what if I ended up dead at least you'd be safe but you went and put yourself in danger and when I fell off that train the only thing I thought was "thank god it's me and not him." “He’s a fucking idiot and it just cost me any chance I had at a happy life and I’d still follow him to the ends of the Earth- hell I’d follow you to hell Steve!- all over again to make sure you don’t end up dead!” Shall I go on?!" Bucky shouted bursting into tears.

Everyone just stayed where they were after Buckys outburst.   
  


"I thought so. Now go on your damn date Steve. My life's already ruined. I won't ruin yours. Even if it means I don’t get a “happy ending”." He said getting up and walking away before anyone could stop him.   
  


“What does he mean ruin my life? How could he possibly ruin my life?” Steve asked the others getting no answer.   
  


“Okay let me rephrase: Did I miss something?!" He shouted tired with all the secrecy. 

"Yes. Many many _many_ things. We just can't tell you about them so don't ask." Clint said.

"And why not?" He crossed his arms waiting for an answer. 

"Because........ Tony?" Clint asked not knowing what to say.

"Because the government thinks it's better that you don't know?" Tony tried.

"Why aren't you on your date though? _Really_." Natasha asked.

"I may have lied about it. Kinda. Maybe. I called it off a few weeks ago. She wasn’t my type.”   
  


"Great not like we could've used that information a few weeks ago." Natasha scoffed.   
  


“What exactly _is_ your type? Now that is information we could use.” Clint asked.   
  


“Hey one of us is thinking!” Natasha laughed.   
  


“I- I’m not ready... to share the answer to that. Not yet at least.” Steve gulped looking down at the ground as he felt his face heat up in embarrassment.   
  


‘ _I don’t know if I hope you understand or if I hope you don’t._ ’ He thought to himself.   
  


##### With Bucky

Bucky was watching tv when Peter climbed in through the window.

"Ummm I would ask if I could help you but I honestly don't care." Bucky said.

"Oh I didn't know anyone was in here. I lost my key and saw the window open. Mr Stark would freak." Peter explained.   
  


"You're that spider kid aren't you?" He asked turning towards him with a smirk.

"Yep!"

”You're really annoying. And a child you shouldn’t be doing what you’re doing.”   
  


“Yeah but I’m a fan favorite so...” Peter trailed off.

"Why do you need Stark?"

"Long story short, I got detention, they showed us this video, Mr. Stark needs to see it."

"That interesting huh?"

"You have no idea." Peter laughed.   
  


"Give it here. I wanna watch it."

Peter threw him the video and he put it on.

-The video ended-

"So?" Peter asked.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME!" Bucky shouted, loud enough so that everyone in the tower could hear him.

Bucky got up, took the video out of the tv and stormed into the dining room where the others were. (Followed by Peter of course)

"Kid? What are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"Sorry Mr. Stark. I wanted to show you this video but then he said he wanted to see the video so I showed it to him because how do you say no to a guy with a metal arm?" Peter whispered pointing at Bucky's metal arm. 

"You've got to be shitting me!" Bucky repeated throwing the video at Steve.

"What did I do?!" Steve shouted.

"What did you do? You made these stupid videos about being smart and healthy. YOU CRASHED A PLANE INTO THE FREEZING OCEAN NOT EVEN TWO WEEKS AFTER I DIED! YOU TOOK PART IN A DANGEROUS GOVERNMENT EXPERIMENT A DAY AFTER I LEFT! YOU PRANCED AROUND IN TIGHT TIGHTS SHOWING OFF EVERYTHING YOU HAD TRYING TO SAVE THE WORLD! YOU GOT IN A FIGHT IN THE BACK ALLEY TEN TIMES AN HOUR!" He yelled at him before starting to laugh.

"Who the hell convinced you to do these?" He asked with a sigh smiling up at him.

"I don't even remember anymore. But you don't have to throw things at me!" Steve laughed throwing the video back at him.   
  


"Punk." Bucky said still smiling.

"Jerk." Steve said back grinning back at him, glad to see Bucky smiling.

"So does this mean youre coming out of your pit of despair or whatever your dramatic self said?" Natasha asked.

"Pit of despair? Eh."   
  


"How bout out of the closet?" Clint muttered with a laugh.

"Not" he elbowed Clint in the ribs. " _Yet_."

"Why'd you do that?!" Clint shouted.

"Super solider hearing remember?!"  
  


"Oh right."

"I'm so confused." Steve said.

"We know. But as Barnes just said, we can't tell you. Not yet." Natasha said.

"How bout not _ever_?" Bucky asked.

"How about we start with the fact that this is progress and at least you can stop screaming at people in Russian and can actually admit to yourself that ты влюблен в Стива" Natasha said adding the last part in Russian so steve wouldn't understand.

_**".......... you're in love with Steve"** _

"I wouldn't say любить....." Bucky said.

"I would, I am, and I'm right."

"And were English." Tony said.

"Aren't you Italian?"

"Not the point!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this is making enough sense. I decided to combine chapters because they’re all so short (for those who originally read on wattpad). I get out of school in 3 weeks for summer so if I don’t finish uploading it all on here before then be sure everything will be up by that first week.


	7. Big Dick Energy

A few days later Bucky had been doing okay so far if “Okay” means not laying on the couch and only eating ice cream. Peter came by a few times to help Tony with some things.

One day Peter got an amazing idea. He'd go around and see how the avengers reacted to being told they have _big dick energy._

‘ _First victim- eh avenger - up is Hawkeye_.’ 

"Mr. Hawkeye Barton sir. I just wanted to tell you you've got big dick energy." Peter said.

"What the actual fuck kid?" Clint scoffed. 

“This is the reason I don’t spend time with my own children.” He muttered.   
  


"Do it for the vine?" Peter said before running away. Next on the list, Mr. Stark.

"Mr. Stark, are you aware that you have big dick energy?"

"Kid, I invented big dick energy."

"I wouldn’t be surprised." Next up, Bucky Barnes.

"Mr. Bucky Barnes Winter Solider White Wolf Sir, May I enlighten you on the fact that you have big dick energy?"

"What the hell Parker?" Bucky shouted. “You kids are so stupid. You know what I was doing at your age?”   
  


“Killing people?”   
  


“Wha-no! No!” Bucky shouted, “I was working not going around telling a bunch of people I barely know that they have big dicks-“ 

“Big dick _energy_.” Peter corrected.   
  


“At least something good comes out of me being gay: I never have to worry about kids.”   
  


“You're no fun.” 

##### A few hours later

##### 

The avengers were all at lunch when Peter walked in.   
  


"Cap! Have a moment?"

"Sure kid." Steve smiled putting down his fork and turning towards him.

"Word on the streets is that you have big dick energy. Thoughts?"

"W-w-what? W-well, I mean- I-I guess the serum d-did have its...... effects....?" Steve stuttered out.

Tony spat his orange juice everywhere before joining in on Natasha and Clints laughter. Bucky on the other hand just dropped his spoon.   
  


"But I-I wouldnt say that exactly I-i mean maybe b-but I-well - before the serum compared to a-a-after I-I guess- but I mean uh.... it’s not like it’s that big of a dif- uh..." Steve kept stuttering which just caused the others to laugh more.   
  


‘ _Oh my god shut up I don’t need that in my head_.’ Bucky thought to himself wanting to scream.

"Hear that Bucky?" Tony laughed.

"Shut up Stark." Bucky said in a warning tone.

"Not my fault you're crushing on-" in an instant Bucky was on the other side of the table covering Tony's mouth with his hand, his face bright red.

"I said shut up did I not? I can’t shut him up but I sure can you." Bucky muttered.

"The serum did- well I-i guess it was to be expected that the serum would- but I mean- uh" Steve rambled on not paying attention to anything else.

"Jesus you'd think he'd shut up by now." Bucky muttered.

"Why Barnes? Having some _naughty_ thoughts? Would've thought you'd _love_ to hear _all about his_ -" Clint said giggling before being cut off by Bucky.

"NO! I-I mean I'm not- shut up Barton!" Bucky shouted to him face going three shades redder.   
  


"Not our fault your in love with Mr. "the serum did have its effects I guess"." Natasha laughed.

Bucky looked over at Steve to make sure he hadn't heard that but lucky for him steve was still rambling.

"Shut up will ya?!" He said to Natasha causing them all to laugh again. Steve finally snapped out of his rambling daze.

"What's so funny?" He asked confused.

"You and the fact that you wouldn't shut up." Natasha and Clint said.

“Well it’s not my fault he-“ 

“God why not just pull down your fucking pants why don’t you?! It’d save you some embarrassment!” Bucky snapped.   
  


“I didn’t mean that please don’t pull your pants off.” He whispered dropping his head on to Tony’s head hand still over his mouth.

—————————————————————

Let's get one thing straight, do not- I REPEAT- do NOT blame Tony Stark for the events that are about to unfold.

It wasn't his fault! The phone was right there! What else was he supposed to do?! He was getting tired of all the pining and the moping going on!

He picked up the phone. No password? Seriously Barnes?

He opened messages and typed in Steve's number. He had all the avengers numbers memorized for emergency reasons.

"Let's see let's see" he whispered to himself. What to write?!

-Heyyyy Stevie- he started writing. No. Not good enough.

-Yo wassup- okay even Tony felt stupid writing that.

-You up? Wanna fuck?- okay maybe if he doesn't come up with anything better.

Emojis! Emojis of course! Words without words!

-🇺🇸🍑🍆💦👅- perfect. Tony hit send and put the phone back where he found it.

##### With Steve

* _Ding_ *Steve's phone rang.

Steve picked up his phone and opened up messages.

"Who texted you? If it's Tony tell him where busy. I wanna finish this episode." Clint said looking over his shoulder to see who texted him.   
  


"YOWZA!" Clint said his eyes going wide.

"What? I don't get it?" Steve said confused.

"Straight forward Barnes. May be the only straight thing about him but...." Clint said to himself laughing.

"Huh?" Steve said.

Clint paused the show.

"NAT! YOU NEED TO SEE WHAT BARNES SENT STEVE!" Clint yelled.   
  


Natasha walked in.

"I swear to god if it's a dick pic I do not want to see it!" She warned.

"No it's better than that." Clint said and Natasha walked over to look at what Bucky sent Steve.

"Wow. Guess you were right about the naughty thoughts thing, Clint." Natasha laughed.

"Guess so." Clint laughed.

"Sorry what'd you say?" Steve asked.

"Nothing important." Natasha said waving her hand at him.

"Okay. Is this some twenty first century joke I should know because you guys keep laughing?" Steve asked.

"He's the only person alive who wouldn't understand those emojis." Clint said to Nat.

"Look it up Cap. Look it up." Natasha said with a laugh. "We have to get Tony!" She said before running off to find him with Clint.

Natasha and Clint found tony.

"Tony you will never believe what Barnes sent Steve!" Clint said.

"A peach emoji, an eggplant emoji, a tongue emoji, and sweat emoji or whatever that emojis called?" Tony "asked".

"Yeah.....how’d you know?" Natasha asked.   
  


"Because I sent it. They just need a little push!" Tony said.

"A little push not practically telling Steve that Barnes wants to get in his pants!" Natasha shouted at him. “You practically just outed him.”

"Well maybe Tony has the right idea...." Clint said.

"Not you too!" Natasha said.

"Where's the phone Tony?" Clint asked.   
  


Tony got up and went to get the phone. He tossed the phone to Clint.

"Okay what else should we send?" Clint asked.

"How about something that won't make Bucky kill you?!" Natasha said.

"Well earlier I thought of sending "you up? Wanna fuck?" But I thought that was too straight forward." Tony said and Clint typed it out.

"And send." Clint said before sending it.

"You guys are dead."

##### A few hours later

Bucky got back to the tower with some groceries.

"I'm back!" Bucky shouted from the door taking the groceries to the kitchen.

"Why's everyone looking at me like that? I swear I didn't kill anyone I just went to get some food!" Bucky said.

"Maybe you didn't kill anyone but you sure did send some very interesting texts." Clint said giggling.

"What's a text?"

"Some very interesting emojis too." Tony giggled.

"What's a _emo-gee_?"

"It's images that mean words." Natasha said.

"We know you didn't send it but Steve doesn't know. When I still thought you sent it I told him to look it up and then tony told us he sent it so I went to tell him never mind but it was too late." Natasha kept talking.   
  


"What do you mean too late?" Bucky asked.

"Look at your phone." She said simply.

Bucky walked to where his phone was and went to messages. His face went bright red.

"Tony started it!" Clint shouted before he could be blamed.

"Clint ended it though!" Tony shouted.

"Let me see if I understand this correctly...... you guys asked Steve if he wanted to _fuck_ , through my phone, so it would look like I asked him if he wanted to fuck?" Bucky said surprisingly calm.   
  


"Yes?" Tony said.

"Plus the emojis." Clint added.

"And, Nat, when you say it was too late what exactly do you mean?"

"That he'd already figured it out and his face was redder than yours is right now." Natasha said.

"And his dick hard as a rock." Clint added with a shit-eating grin.

"I'm not going to agree nor deny that." Natasha said.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS THINKING?! DO YOU WANT ME TO GO BACK TO ONLY SPEAKING IN RUSSIAN AND EATING ICE CREAM?! YOU JUST HAD TO SEND THIS DIDNT YOU! Я никогда не смогу снова смотреть на Стива. Я никогда не смогу быть в одной комнате с ним. Мне придется переехать и изменить свое имя. может я смогу вернуться в Россию. Россия кажется очевидной, поэтому он никогда бы не подумал посмотреть туда, а не ищет меня. особенно после того, как ты сказал ему, что я хочу его трахнуть!" Bucky said starting to speak in Russian half way through.

" ** _I'm never going to be able to look at Steve again. I'll never be able to be in the same room as him. I'm going to have to move and change my name. maybe I can move back to Russia. Russia seems too obvious so he'd never think to look there not that he'd look for me. especially not after you just told him I want to fuck him!_** "

"Is he okay?" Steve asked walking in putting aside his shock from the messages to worry about Bucky.

"Of course I'm fine!" Bucky said his face just growing red.   
  


“Can I talk to you about the things you sent me?" Steve asked his face growing red at the thought of the messages.

"That wasn't me! It was tony and Clint! They thought it'd be a funny joke which it obviously wasn't. I mean it was! Of course it was because if it wasn't that would mean one of us actually wanted that to happen right? And neither of us want that right? I mean you don't want to fuck me and I obviously most definitely totally completely don't want to fuck you! So of course it's funny because if it wasn't that would mean one of us wanted it to happen and neither of us do and if we did we'd tell each other because were best friends and always have been. Right? Right?! And I mean you're straight and in love with Peggy and straight meaning you like girls and only girls. I'm not saying I don't like girls! Of course I like girls! You know me, dated and slept with every girl in Brooklyn back in the old days. Of course I like girls im me I'm Bucky Barnes the guy every girl wanted! Of course I like girls! You like girls too! So obviously neither of us want to fuck each other- HAHAHAHAHAHA-соберись, Барнс!" Bucky said laughing nervously.

" ** _Get it together Barnes!_** "

"Y-yeah. I'm gonna go finish my show....." Steve said with a gulp. 

Bucky groaned and took out a tub of ice cream. "What? You just ruined my life. Let me eat my ice cream."

"Yeah just an FYI, maybe next time don't brag to the guy you're trying to get to fall in love with you about how many girls you've slept with." Tony said.

"I have an idea." Natasha said before calling pepper.

"Yeah, hi, pep. It's Nat. I need you and Tony to fake breakup in front of Steve. I'll explain later." She said walking away.


	8. Natasha’s Master Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha has, what she would call, a brilliant idea on how to get Bucky and Steve together all the while tormenting Tony.

"You want us to _WHAT_?!" Tony and Bucky shouted at Natasha after she explained her “master” plan.

"I want you to fake break up with Pepper and then fake date each other." Natasha said surprisingly calm. She knew it'd take some convincing.

Clint just laughed. "It's funnier the second time around!" He wheezed.

"No!"

"Definitely not!"

"It's a stupid idea"

"It really is"

"It'll never work!"

"Agreed!"

"I'm not doing it!"

"Neither am I!"

"I'm not gonna date Stark of all people!"

"And I'm not gonna date Barnes!"

"Hey! What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing I'm just not going to date you seeing as I’m not gay! Why are you getting offended? I should be getting offended! What's wrong with me?!"

"Look, no offense, but you're not my type and even if you were my type this is not the way I want to tell Steve that I like guys! And oh yeah one small detail YOU ARE NOT STEVE."

"Exactly! I'm better than Steve! I’m smart unlike him.”

"Can we stop arguing with each other and go back to oh I don't know telling Natasha what a **STUPID** IDEA THIS IS!"

"Look, it's a perfect idea. He got jealous when you started going out with the people you found on the apps. He got jealous when you mentioned the girls you were with back in the day. This way, he'll see you with Tony, a guy, and get jealous but he'll also realize you like guys and it'll get his head out of his ass so he can see that he actually has a chance with you!" Natasha explained.

"I don't like it." Bucky said.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "It's not even like it'll be your first time kissing a guy. You've kissed Steve multiple times!"

"I AM NOT KISSING STARK!" Bucky shouted.

##### An alarm went off.

##### 

"Mission in...... France. This will be the perfect time for you two to tell Steve about your new relationship. I'll be in the plane." Natasha said before walking off.

—————————————————————

Half way to France Natasha had had enough of all the stalling. She walked over to Tony and grabbed his arm pulling him over to where Bucky was.

"Sit. The fuck. Down. _Next_ to. Your. Boyfriend. Now." Natasha whispered threateningly.

Tony gulped and sat down, slightly afraid of the woman.

"Now talk to Steve before I tell him myself." Natasha said.

"Talk to me about what?" Steve asked.

Natasha grinned.

"Yeah Tony, Bucky, what did you have to talk to Steve about?" Clint asked trying not to laugh.   
  


"Well I'm not telling him!" Bucky said.

"I'm not doing it either!" Tony said.

"Come on Stark!" 

"Why not you?! You've known him longer!"

"Since the 20s. The 20s! That's exactly why _I_ can't tell him!" He shouted.   
  


“Also, in my case it happens to be true that I like guys!” He added with a whisper.

"Is anyone else confused?" Steve asked.

"I am. Why's Barnes even on the mission?" Thor asked.   
  


"BECAUSE HES TONYS BOYFRIEND!" Clint screamed before bursting out laughing.

Everyone (minus Natasha, Tony, and Bucky) stared in shock.

When Steve looked over at Bucky Bucky got up and headed towards the plane door. He opened the door and jumped out.

Natasha grabbed his arm just in time and pulled him back into the plane.

"H-how-whe-when-wh-why-b-b-but-like-like- what? What happened to Pepper?" Steve asked confused.

"We broke up." Tony said glaring at Clint and Natasha.

"A-a-and y-you two? What?" Steve said pointing to Bucky and Tony.

"Barnes is my...... boyfriend now" Tony said.

Bucky gagged not that anyone was paying him any attention.   
  


"I-i didn't even know that- why didn't you- I know I'm from the early 1900’s but- you guys know that- I'm not- you two are dating then?"

"I guess so. Because if I'm his boyfriend that would mean we would be datin-dating." Bucky said trying so hard not to throw up at the thought of dating Stark of all people.

Natasha elbowed him. "Tell him the texts you sent him were meant for stark." She whispered.

"And the messages you got were meant for- the emojis were—and the- no that's it I need to get out of this plane or I'm gonna throw up!" Bucky said walking to the other side of the plane and banging his head repeatedly against the wall.   
  


"Oh....... OH." Steve said not getting what Bucky was trying to say at first.

Clint was still laughing finding this all too funny.

"H-how did Clint and Natasha know? I-I would've expected to be the first to know kinda.... I thought you told me everything, Buck."

Bucky turnt to face Steve. "Stevie of course I-"

"I walked in on them making out and found it so hilarious I went to go get Clint because I knew he'd never believe me without proof and when we got back they were fucking." Natasha said as she tried not to laugh at the looks that crossed Tony and Buckys faces.   
  


"Yep. Can't keep themselves off each other for more than five minutes. See, Tony's just about ready to run over to Barnes and push him up against the wall and kiss him like he's never been kissed before. Right, Tony?" Clint said with a shit-eating grin.

"Yep." Tony agreed regretting his life choices.

"And we all know where that'd go. Right, Tony?" Natasha said with the same grin as Clint.

"Mmhm." Tony said ready to rip his eyes out of his head.

"I HAVE A QUESTION!" Bruce suddenly shouted.  
  


"Yeah Bruce?" Natasha asked.

"If Tony's out here, WHO THE HELL IS FLYING THE PLANE?!"

"Good point." Natasha said.

"ILL DO IT!" Bucky and Tony shouted at the same time wanting to get out of this situation.

"He said flying the plane not fucking guys." Clint said before laughing again.

Tony and Buckys faces went bright red again.

Natasha grinned and walked over to Clint sitting down next to him.

"I am so glad you made that script." Natasha whispered to Clint.


	9. France

They arrived in France after what seemed like forever.

Half way into battle they were losing terribly. Bucky was up on a building shooting the bad guys and trying to stay out of everyone's way.

He was shouting everyone in a ten foot radius of Steve.

"LET ME HIT SOMEONE BUCK!" Steve shouted at him exasperated.

A few minutes later he lost sight of Steve.

"Steve? Steve where are you?" He talked into the headpiece. No response.

"Steven Grant Rogers answer me god damnit!" He shouted. Still no answer.

"Steve answer me before I do something that's going to confuse absolutely everyone!" He shouted panicking. No answer.

He screamed and threw the headpiece to the side. God help him.

"MARCO!" Bucky shouted as loud as he could.

Every villain and hero alike stopped fighting and looked over at were the loud "Marco" came from.

"Polo.” came a muffled voice under a pile of robots.

"Are they playing Marco Polo? In the middle of a battle?!" Tony asked Natasha.

Bucky jumped off the building and hurried over to the pile of robots pulling Steve out.

"You're an idiot." Bucky said.

"I'm not the one who shouted Marco in the middle of a battle." Steve said with a smirk as Bucky hugged him.

"And I'm not the one who wouldn't answer when I was screaming at you through your perfectly working headpiece!" Bucky shouted pushing him away and pulling off Steve’s headpiece to show him. 

"Um a little help here?!" The others shouted as the battle continued.

Steve and Bucky laughed before going back to helping the others.

—————————————————————

"Well it's too late to head back now" Tony said after the battle.

"Let’s just head to a hotel and stay a few nights! Are we really needed back in New York right now? It's France for goodness sakes! The place of love right?" Clint said.

"Aren't you married?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, but I wasn't talking about me."

Bucky flipped him off.

"Okay there's a hotel not far from here. Let's go." Natasha said and they all followed her.

"bonjour et bonsoir madame! Comment puis-je vous aider, vous et vos amis, aujourd'hui?" The person at the counter said.

" ** _Hello and good evening ma'am! How may I help you and your friends today_**?"

"Bonjour, quatre chambres pour deux nuits s'il vous plaît. Je vous remercie" Natasha said and they handed her the room keys. After saying thank you she headed towards the elevator. They were all next door to each other.

"Four rooms? There's seven of us here." Bucky said.

"Yeah. I'll share a room with Clint, you and Tony share a room, and then these three can figure out who of all of them gets a room all to themselves." Natasha said as if the most obvious thing in the world.

"Наталья, могу я поговорить с тобой минутку?" Bucky said walking to the other side of the room.

" _ **Natalia, can I talk to you for a minute?"**_

"If you never call me that again then yes." She said walking over to him. "What is it?"

"я не делю комнату с ним! это достаточно плохо, Стив думает, что встречался! не говорите, что мы должны заставить это казаться правдоподобным, потому что есть грань между общей комнатой и правдоподобностью, и вы пересекаете эту черту. нет! ты пересек эту черту обратно в самолет, когда сказал, что вошел в нас, блядь!" Bucky said.

_**"i'm not sharing a room with him! it's bad enough steve thinks were dating! dont say we have to make it seem believible because theres a line between sharing a room and believable and you are crossing that line. no! you crossed that line back at the plane when you said you walked in on us fucking!"** _

"Look if it doesn't make him jealous by tomorrow night then we'll tell him it was all one big joke. Deal?"

"Fine. This is some poorly written FanFiction you and Clint made isn't it?"

Natasha just laughed and they walked back over. She handed everyone a room key.

"I have cards against humanity in the plane if you guys wanna play a little. Or some truth or dare." Tony said.

"That's a brilliant idea!" Clint said with an evil grin.

"Yeah for a twelve year old girls sleepover." Natasha said.

"Come on Tasha! Please!" Clint persisted.

"Fine! Let's play." Natasha gave up figuring it would hopefully help move the plan along.

Tony went to get the game and then they all walked into Steves room.

They all sat down in a circle. Tony explained the game before handing out the cards.

"I'll start." Tony said and picked up a black card. "Money can't buy me love but it can buy me blank. Fill in the blank."

Everyone put a card down.

"Money can't buy me love but it can buy me my manservant, Claude. Money can't buy me love but it can buy me flying robots that kill people, money can't buy me love but it can buy me unlimited soup, salad, and breadsticks. Money can't buy me love but it can buy me that ass. Money can't buy me love but it can buy me whatever straight people do for fun. Money can't buy me love but it can buy me poppers and lube. I'm gonna go with flying robots." Tony said and Bruce grabbed the card.

They played a few times and decided this would be the last round.   
  


"My turn right?" Steve asked.

"Yep." Natasha said.

Steve picked up a black card.

"During sex I like to think about blank." Steve said.

Bucky looked down at the cards he had in his hand. He quickly put a card down before being able to overthink it.   
  


"That was awfully _fast_ , Barnes. Something you wanna tell us?" Natasha teased.

"Yeah. If you don't shut up I'm going to punch you in your pretty little face." Bucky said. Natasha rolled her eyes and placed down a card.   
  


“Come on; just tell us. What did you put down?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

”Let’s see why don’t we.”   
  


Once everyone's cards were placed down Steve grabbed them and mixed them up before reading them aloud.

"During sex I like to think about being a motherfucking sorcerer. During sex I like to think about geese? During sex I like to think about Stephen Hawking talking dirty. During sex I like to think about tweeting? During sex I like to think about the world of Warcraft. During sex I like to think about genetically engineered super-soldiers. Well I think I found the wining card." Steve said with a laugh. "So? Whos was it?"

After a minute Bucky reached over and took the card.

"Thank you very much." Bucky said with a grin.

They all looked at him in shock.

"I just happened to have that card and felt it a shame not to use it!"

"Suuuuure" Clint said.

"Okay! How about truth or dare now? Thor, do you have any of that Asgardian drink so that these two can get a little drunk and spice it up?" Tony asked.

"Of course!" Thor said before going to get it. He came back with a few bottles and a few bottles of regular alcohol for the others.

Everyone grabbed a bottle.

"Let's start out interesting. Stark! Truth or dare?" Bucky asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to switch clothes with Tasha." He said.

They went to change.

"If this is what you think is interesting you have no idea what's about to come your way Barnes."

"Is that so?"

"Mmhm."

"Can someone please just continue the game?" Steve asked.

"Truth or dare Tasha?" Tony asked

"Truth."

"If you had to, who in this room would you kiss?"

"Clint. On the cheek. Not the lips. Should've specified, Stark"

"Damn it."

"Steve, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to......." She got up and went to her purse looking for something. She found it and came back with a grin. "I dare you to put this lipstick on Barnes."

"That's it? Okay."

"Do I not get a say in this?" Bucky asked.

"Without using your hands." Natasha said with a smirk.

"You Just had to ask didn't you?" Bucky said to Steve.

"Shut up." Steve said to Bucky taking the lipstick from Nat.

"Pucker up, Buck." Steve said as if a challenge.

"Still don't back down I see." Bucky said with a grin.   
  


"Never have, never will, but if I did it certainly wouldn't be now." Steve said slurring his words slightly.

"Someone's a little drunk" Bucky laughed.

"Damn straight. Unlike me." Steve giggled.

"Wha-What?"

"Whoops! I've said too much!" He said before giggling again. "Now pucker up and let me put this lipstick on your pretty lips." He said putting the lipstick bottle in his mouth. No hands right?

Bucky shut up as Steve put the lipstick on him sending Natasha a glare.   
  


"He just flirted with him right? He just called him pretty right? Right?! My plans working!" Natasha whispered to Clint.

"Done." Steve mumbled dropping the lipstick. Neither of them made a move to move farther apart though.

Clint elbowed Tony in the ribs. "Do something doofus! Your boyfriends about to kiss another man!" He whispered.

"The entire point of this was to get them together why do I have to do anything?!"

"Because if you don't do something he'll know you guys were lying!" Clint responded like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ugh fine! I hate you all though!" Tony said before wrapping an arm around Bucky’s waist and pulling him closer snapping him and Steve out of there daze.   
  


"Whatcha doing stark?" Bucky asked.

"We have to make it "believable"." Tony muttered.

They played a few more rounds daring each other to do a bunch of stupid things like have a water balloon fight, die their hair, go out to the balcony and scream "I'm the king of the world" for everyone to hear, etc. Etc.

"Barnes, If you could kiss anyone in this room who would it be?" Natasha said half-drunk.

"My "boyfriend" of course." Bucky slurred drunkly, making sure to use finger quotes.   
  


"Besides him of course!" Natasha said with a laugh.

"Well you know who then!" Bucky laughed.

"True true. Truth or dare?"

"Didn't I just go?"

"I never asked truth or dare you just went ahead and answered." She smirked.

"Damn it. Dare I guess."

"I dare you to _spin the bottle_. Maybe you'll be lucky and it'll land on who you want to kiss maybe you won't be so lucky and it'll land on Tony."   
  


"Fine." He said before spinning the bottle Nat had put on the ground.

He watched as the bottle spun. It came to a slow stop. He looked up. It stopped at Steve.

"What'd'ya say Stevie boy? Pucker up and kiss me while the nights still young even though we ain't or ya gonna back down for the first time in your life?" Bucky asked with a laugh. He felt alive. Something he hadn't really felt since before the war. He didn't want it to end. Not yet.

Steve laughed. "Come kiss me already."

Bucky grinned and crawled over to be in front of him.

"Let's see if you've gotten better since the thirties shall we?" Bucky whispered before closing the small gap between them in a kiss.

Steve wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

Natasha grinned. " _You_ owe me five dollars. You said he wouldn't do it." She whispered to Clint as he handed her the five dollars.   
  


Bucky pulled away after a few seconds. He was smiling like a fool in love.

"Just as I remember, Stevie." He whispered his forehead against Steves not wanting to move. "Just as I remember." He repeated ghosting Steves lips with his own wanting to kiss him again but too scared to.

"I know I know you don't have to hit me again!" Tony said to Clint already getting up. "Buck we should get back to our room it's getting late."

"Huh?" Bucky said being pulled out of his daze. He backed away from Steve a little realizing how close they were. "Oh right. Let's-let's go." He stood up and walked out with Tony. Bruce and Thor left not long after and Nat and Clint were getting ready to leave when Steve spoke.

“I-I’m gay. Or what’s it called when you’re attracted to both men and women?” He asked.   


”Bi?”   
  


“Yeah. I’m bi then.” He whispered looking down at his hands.   
  


“And?” Natasha persisted.   
  


“I’ve loved Bucky since I was thirteen.”    
  


“THANK GOD HE ISN’T A COMPLETE IDIOT!” Clint shouted. 


	10. Is this a date or what?

"One bed? Seriously?" Bucky said walking into the room. 

"It's mine. You can sleep on the couch." Tony said. 

"Why do you get the bed?" 

"Because I'm a genius? Handsome? Rich? Did I say handsome yet?" 

"And I'm an ex-assassin and I think I murdered John F. Kennedy or whatever his name is. I get the bed." 

Tony rolled his eyes. 

"I get the bed." 

"Don't be an ass. If you're a billionaire can't you just go get another room?" 

"I'm too tired. We're three stories up!" 

"Take the elevator!" 

"The beds mine." Tony said and hopped in the bed to make a point. 

"Go to hell Stark!" Bucky shouted walking out of the room. 

He walked over to Steve’s room. He stood at the door. He went to knock and then changed his mind. This carried on for about twenty minutes. 

Natasha opened the door. 

"Clint you can keep screaming at him about being stupid tomorrow. Personally I'm too tired for this bullshit." Natasha said not noticing Bucky until she walked into him. 

"Didn't you already leave?" Natasha asked. 

"Did you know that Stark’s a bed hogging ass?" Bucky asked walking into the room and sitting down. 

"No I did not know that." Natasha said confused. 

"Well he is." Bucky said spinning in the chair. "This is fun." 

"Are you still drunk?" 

"I should be asking you if you've been drunk the past few days! You know what? I'm about to say the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth!" 

"Does this means he's going to-" Clint started before Bucky turnt to face Steve. 

"These two had a terrible idea to say Tony and I were going out. We never were. I'd never go out with such an ass and I'm surprised you even believed it. Don't ask why I agreed to go along with it because I have no idea. Clint and Tony thought it would be a brilliant idea to mess with us and use my phone to send you those emojis and that message. Do you know me? I can't send a message to save my fucking life. Now that all that's out of the way let's start over!" Bucky said and stood up walking out of the room and closing the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

Steve got up and opened the door completely confused. 

"Hi." Bucky said softly with a smile. 

"Hey." Steve said with a laugh. 

"You wanna go for a walk? We could even get some coffee and scones later if you want." Bucky laughed mocking a British accent when he said scones. 

"Isn't it kinda late?" 

"It's two in the morning. We can go for a walk, talk a little, grab a bite later, watch the sun rise. Were in France for goodness sakes Stevie! Enjoy it! I'm sharing a room with an asshole when I'd much rather be sharing a room with you. So you tell me if it's too late because I'm here hoping it's not." Bucky responded with a smile. 

"It's never too late. Not when it comes to you, Buck." Steve said grinning.

"Great." Bucky said before walking out with Steve. 

"Were going to follow them right?" Clint asked. 

"Obviously!" Natasha said and they followed them out staying behind enough for them not to see them.

———————————————————

"God I never thought France would be so beautiful." Bucky whispered as they walked. 

"Yeah." 

"Yeah? That's it?" Bucky laughed. 

Steve rolled his eyes. 

"Kiss already will ya!" Natasha whispered from behind a bush. 

"Is this technically stalking?" Clint asked. 

"No were just making sure they get together." Natasha said. "Damn it I lost them!" 

Bucky slung an arm over Steves shoulder with a laugh. 

"You realize Nat and Clint are following us right?" He whispered. 

"Obviously. They just have to mettle with everything." Steve laughed. 

They walked a little longer not realizing the time until they saw some stores begin to open. 

"What time is it?" Steve asked. 

Bucky checked his watch. "Wow. Almost six." 

"I seem to recall you promising me some coffee and scones?" Steve laughed. 

"Yeah I did and I seem to have found the perfect place." Bucky said smiling before pulling Steve into a small café. 

Along the walk Natasha and Clint had somehow managed to get a bunch of random clothing to disguise themselves with. 

Nat and Clint were sitting a few tables away in there very obvious disguises trying to listen in. 

"Do you still like to draw?" Bucky asked. 

"Yeah. Don't get to as much as I used to with all the saving the world but yeah." Steve said. 

"Well Captain America is still in America,  Steve is here in France with me. So grab a pencil and paper and start drawing." 

Steve laughed but went ahead and did as Bucky said. 

"Whatcha drawing?" Bucky asked a few minutes after Steve started. 

"Surprise." Steve said with a grin before going back to drawing. 

The barista came over and Bucky went ahead and ordered two coffees, some scones, a baguette because why not, and macaroons. 

"Come on! Let me see! Just a little peek?" Bucky whined trying to see Steves drawing. 

"No! Not yet!" Steve said laughing and pulling the page closer to him. 

"You're no fun." 

"You just ordered a baguette and macaroons. The most commercial French food in the world." 

"True. I wanted to see what all the fuss is about." 

"Just eat your scones." 

"I would except there not here yet. Would you like me to mime it for you because I could do that?" 

"Please don't." Steve laughed. 

"Aw man." Bucky said laughing. 

The food and coffee arrived a while later and Steve finished soon after. 

"You can not laugh! It's been a while!" Steve said. 

"I won't laugh! I promise!" 

Steve passed him the paper. 

"Wow." 

"It's hideous I knew it! I'm sorry." 

"No it's-it's- wow. You-you made me- you made me actually look human. Normal. Happy." Bucky said smiling. 

"You are all those things and more, Bucky." Steve whispered taking a chance and reaching over to grab buckys metal hand. 

"I'm a monster." Bucky sighed but didn't pull his hand away. 

"No. The people who did what they did to you, they're the monsters. Not you. And yeah they're the ones who gave you this arm and maybe that's why you hate it at times but just because they gave it to you for evil doesn't mean you have to use it for evil." Steve whispered. 

Bucky smiled. 

"I hope your right." 

"I am. Or we wouldn't have spent the past four-ish hours walking and talking and then have come to a cafe to drink coffee and eat scones and you definitely wouldn't have spent the entire time watching me draw like you used to." 

Natasha and Clint just suddenly popped up. 

"So is this a date or what? We've been following for hours and nothing! Not even a peck on the cheek! All we get is hand holding?" Natasha said. 

Bucky rolled his eyes but never stopped smiling at Steve. He stood up. 

"These two will pay the bill. Thank you." He said to the barista and pulled Steve up to his feet. 

"Yep. That and a bill. Where to now Stevie?" Bucky said. 

"The others probably won't be up for a few hours. We didn't sleep at all. Wanna head back to the hotel?" 

"You read my mind." Bucky laughed and they started walking back to the hotel. 

Whether they forgot they were holding hands or just didn't want to let go they walked all the way back to the hotel hand in hand.


	11. Pre-date Date

A few hours after Bucky and Steve got back to the hotel there was a frantic knock at the door.

Bucky grabbed a pillow and put it on top of his head to silence the noise.

"Get the door will ya?" He said to Steve with a yawn.

"Lazy ass" Steve muttered standing up and heading to the door.

"I'm not lazy I'm tired."

Steve rolled his eyes opening the door.

"Okay don't kill me but I may have lost an ex-assassin." Tony said.

"Natasha?"

"No, I'm Tony. TONY." Tony shouted sounding out his name.

"I meant, did you lose Natasha? I don't think you can exactly _**lose**_ her. She might be out or something."

"No I lost Barnes. I have no clue where he's gone and I'm only telling you because I gave up on looking."

"Yeah Tony-"

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Yeah. My sleep.”   


"Sleep? It's 10!"

"So? I didn't sleep last night. Bucky came over complaining about how much of an ass you are and then we went for a walk and coffee. We got back at like seven in the morning or something."

Natasha suddenly walked by.

"Oh good your up! CLINT! THEYRE UP!" She said before pushing past Tony and Steve and walking into the room soon followed by Clint.

"You guys owe us thirty dollars" Clint said taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

"Get the fuck off my feet Barton or I swear!" Bucky said from under the pillows and blankets.

"STEVE THE BED IS TALKING TO ME!" Clint shouted jumping off the bed.

Bucky sat up and looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Seriously? Can't you guys let me sleep a bit longer?"

"Nope!" Natasha and Clint said at the same time.

"Would you like to come in too?" Steve asked Tony.

"Sure why not." Tony said walking in.

Steve sighed and walked back over to the bed.

"So? How can we help you?" Steve asked.

"Well you can give us thirty dollars."

"Thirty dollars? What the hell did you order Buck?"

"Things are expensive and as soon as I realized they were paying I orders some more macaroons to have delivered later. Those weren't half bad."

Steve laughed before going to give them thirty dollars.

"You know technically after all the shit you put me through and then following us we really shouldn't be giving you any money." Bucky said.

" **We** are just helping!" Natasha said defensively.

"So what exactly is happening now?" Clint asked.

"Well I'm about to go shower. You guys can do whatever you want." Bucky said about to stand up and head to the shower.

"Wait! Your not naked under there right? I don't have to shield my eyes as you walk to the bathroom?" Natasha asked better to be safe than sorry.

"No! Wait-" he quickly checked under the covers. "Yeah no I'm not." He said before getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Okay why are you guys staring at me?" Steve asked.

"So?! Are you guys dating now or what?! That was definitely a date right? Yeah that was a date. A walk and coffee. Coffee is like dating 101! And you watched the sun rise right? Technically you did. And you even drew him a picture that was so sweet. That was sweet right? Hell yeah it was sweet. And then you guys held hands! And then you came back here and we don't know the rest." Natasha said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"We came back here and slept." Steve said like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Slept or-"

"Get your head out of the gutter, Barton."

"Did I miss something?!" Tony suddenly shouted.

"Oh right. Everyone left last night except Clint and I and then Steve confessed to us his undying love for Bucky and then Bucky came in here called you an ass, told Steve how you guys never actually dated, blamed everything on us, and then walked out before knocking on the door and asking Steve out." Natasha recapped.

"It wasn't a date. Right? Now keep your voices down he's showering he's not deaf!" Steve said.

"Are we the only ones who saw how into that kiss you were? You practically ate Barnes' face." Clint said.

"I did not!"

"Did too!" The others said.

Bucky poked his head out of the door.

"Steve uh I just realized my suitcase is in the other room.... do ya think you could get it for me?"

"Yeah buck." Steve laughed before heading next door.

"We have to tell Barnes right? Or Steve that Barnes likes him back! We need to do something!" Tony whispered to Clint and Natasha.

"Or not." Clint said. "Don't look at me like I killed a puppy! I'm just saying they went on a date thing that we had nothing to do with so maybe we shouldn't interfere."

"Get out." Natasha said in all seriousness.

"What?"

"Fine don't leave but we have to interfere!"

"Natasha's right. Have you met these two?" Tony said.

"Fine!"

Steve came back and knocked on the bathroom door before handing Bucky his clothes.

"You need to tell Barnes." Natasha and Tony said when Steve sat back down.

"Yeah not happening!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I-I just can't tell him!"

"Tell Who what?" Bucky asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Ummmm" Steve, Clint, Tony, and Natasha all said.

"What? Did I do something?" Bucky asked confused.

"We were just saying that Steve should tell you that-" Natasha started before being cut off.

"THAT I REALLY WANT TO GO SEE THE EIFEL TOWER! YEP THATS IT! THE EIFEL TOWER!" Steve shouted before Natasha could say anymore.

"Okay then. No need to shout." Bucky laughed.

"Sorry."

"So you wanna shower before you go or?"

"Yeah!" Steve said getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"Hey! Do you uh may-maybe wanna go with me? We leave tomorrow morning and who knows when we'll come back so why not go sight seeing while we're here."

"Uh yeah. Why the hell not ya know?" Bucky said with a smile.

"Cool. I'll shower and we'll go." Steve said walking into the bathroom.

"Oh my god you need to change right now!" Natasha whispered standing up.

"What? Why?" Bucky asked.

"I'm with him on this one." Clint said.

"Yeah..... why does he have to change exactly?" Tony asked just as confused.

"Because this is like a pre-date date! Like a date before you go out on a date!" Natasha said like the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm still lost." Bucky said as the others agreed.

"I didn't even know that was a thing." Tony added.

"Well it's not an official thing it's more of a thing that happens when both people are scared to ask the other out and neither of them really see it as a date at first but then by the end one of the people on said date asks the other on a not so pre real real date. It's simple! Honestly how have none of you heard of this?"

"I'm still lost." Clint said.

"It's like- what's that saying?- testing the waters before a jump. See if the person you're interested in is asinterested in you as you are them before _actually_ asking them out. It's all in steps! Now, Tony, as much as I hate to admit it, you don't have terrible style so I want you to go get Barnes ready for his date thing with Steve. Clint and I have a little preparing to do beforehand."

"Got it." Tony said though he was honestly lost in it all. "Let's go Barnes." He said and walked out with Bucky.

"Look, like I said, it's all in steps. Phase one was having them admit to themselves that they like each other. Phase two started when Barnes practically asked Steve out this morning. Phase two will, hopefully; end tonight after the date that Steve asked Bucky on. They'll be walking back to the hotel and admit they like one another. Of course there comes in the problem in every love story, it could be anything from the fact that Bucky tried to kill Steve to internalized homophobia for oneself from being from the thirties where people were killed for it. Either way I have plans for each. Let's just hope that whatever the issue in their dramatic love story is we have a way to fix it. Look there's no need to worry because in every version of my plan they end up happy and married with two to four-no, seven- kids in the near to far future."

"And say your plan doesn't work? What happens then?" Clint asked.

"I've thought of everything there's no way this could fail! Now, let's get Steve ready for the date while Tony gets Bucky ready." Natasha said grinning before knocking on the bathroom door.


	12. Eiffel Tower

##### With Tony and Bucky

"Where exactly are we going Stark?"

"No clue I just know that if I bring you back looking like you do Natasha will kill me and I don't really want that so how about we go into a store you pick out an outfit, I make sure Natasha won't kill me if you wear it, and then you go get a haircut so it doesn't look like you have a mop on your head."

"It doesn't take him three hours to shower ya know."

"With Natasha and Clint there he'd be lucky if it **only** takes him three hours to get dressed. Natasha's probably raiding his clothes as we speak to find the "perfect" outfit or whatever."

"Fine."

##### Meanwhile, with the others....

##### 

"I'm finding you an outfit Steve so if the rooms a mess by the time you finish showering you know why!" Natasha shouted to the bathroom door.

Steve came out a few minutes later to find all the clothes he had in his suitcase all around the room.

"What the hell Natasha?" He asked.

"Which shirt?" Natasha asked turning to him and holding up two shirts. One blue and one red.

"Umm that one?" He said confused pointing to a shirt.

"Good choice." Natasha said handing him the blue one and throwing the red one to the side. "When in doubt go with blue. It's your go to color if that wasn't obvious by your captain America costume."

"Why can't I just wear what I'm wearing now?"

"Because you have the taste of someone born in the thirties- which makes sense- but still. Anyways did you or did you not ask Barnes on a date because I think you did and Clint and Tony don't think so."

"I don't even know, Natasha! Can we get to the questions after whatever it is? I just want to enjoy France before we have to get back to saving the world."

"Well I mean yeah I guess the questions can wait. But your still dressing how I say so you don't look back on this day and wish you had listened to me." Natasha said as she started to look for a good pair of pants. "Perfect. Go change." She said handing him the pants and shooing him off to the bathroom.

"You never drop things this easily what's going on inside your head Romanoff?" Clint asked.

"All in due time, Barton, all in due time."

##### About an hour later

##### 

"Oh my god he convinced you to cut your hair" Clint said as soon as Bucky and Tony walked back into the room.

"Shut up it wasn't even an inch."

"Are those highlights?!" Natasha asked.

"No! Shut up!"

"You so did."

"Stark made me!"

"He wouldn't let me chop all the hair off so I had to do something to not make it look like a mop!" Tony explained.

"Well Steve is trying on his fifteenth and hopefully last outfit. Do you know how many blue shirts he has in his bag? Eighty-five. Clint counted."

Steve walked out of the bathroom.

"You know I think I liked the first outfit better...." Natasha said.

"NO!" Steve shouted. "I'm not changing anymore I'm sticking with this."

"Fine!" Natasha said sitting down.

"Ready?" Steve asked turning to Bucky. "I wasn't in there for a few years right?"

"No." Bucky laughed. "Whatever you're about to say just don't. It's all Stark’s fault."

Steve laughed. "It's not that bad."

"I have highlights **in** my _hair_ , Steve. It's worse than anything I could've ever imagined."

"Got me there."

"But besides that, then yes I am ready."

"Good because I'm ready to get as far away from Nat as I possibly can."

"So not far?"

"Not far at all." Steve laughed and they walked out.

"Let's go! We have to follow them!" Natasha said.

"Why?!" Tony asked.

"To make sure that everything goes by Natasha plan." Clint said.

"I'm a Genius, billionaire. How the hell did I get roped into this?!" Tony muttered grabbing a jacket and following them out.

—————————————————————

"So did you really want to go see the Eiffel Tower or is there some big secret you're keeping from me?" Bucky asked as they walked to the tower.

"Well, yes?" Steve said.

"Yes to which one?"

"Both? Kinda..... I guess?"

Bucky laughed. "You guess?"

"Yeah?"

"If you say so, Steve."

"Ugh this is so pathetic." Natasha whispered.

"You're the one who said we just had to follow them!" Tony said.

"Yeah but they just make everything so much harder! Why can't they just admit they love each other and go raise some chickens on a farm and then make them join their band!"

"I'm sorry...... what?" Clint asked.

"I don't know! I'm just trying to make a point!"

"About chickens in a..... band?"

"Shut up."

"Behold! The Eiffel Tower! The famous thing of Paris or something like that." Bucky said when they got to the Eiffel Tower.

"The most romantic sight in the world." Natasha whispered as if telling him what to say.

"Are you Okay?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"I honestly don't know. Wanna climb to the top or something?"

"You mean take the stairs right?"

"Yes."

"Then yes. I'd like that."

"Okay." Bucky said and started heading up the stairs.

They stopped about half way to take a break. They walked over to the edge to see how high they were.

"Holy shit were high...." Bucky said backing away from the edge slowly.

"Yeah.... you okay Buck?" Steve asked turning around to see a very pale Bucky.

"Yeah yeah I'm- im fine. I just have a mild- well not mild more like sever case of a-acrophobia. Which- well which in normal terms is just a fear of hei-heights. You know falling off a train and losing an arm will do that to you." He explained with a nervous laugh. "L-let's just keep going. We're almost to the top anyways. I'll be fine."

"Buck-buck-Bucky!" Steve said grabbing his hand and pulling him closer as Bucky went to keep walking up.

"It's me. Just me. Sit down and take a minute to breath. I've got you- I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. I promise." He whispered pulling him down to sit on the floor.

"Look, we can go back down, Bucky. It's okay I won't care."

Bucky shook his head.

"No. Let's go the rest of the way. We're almost at the top anyways. I'll just stay away from the edge and I'll be fine." Bucky said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Bucky said standing up with a shaky breath.

Steve stood up and went to let go of Bucky’s hand but before he could Bucky just tightened his grip.

"Just don't let go. Not yet at least." Bucky whispered.

"Okay." Steve said with a small smile and they slowly walked up the rest of the way.

"I'm gonna go look at the view, Buck. Okay?" Steve said when they got to the top.

"Okay." Bucky said letting go of his hand.

Steve walked over to the edge to look at the view.

"Wow." Steve whispered.

Bucky grinned glad that Steve seemed happy even if Bucky was scared out of his mind. He slowly stepped closer to the edge and grabbed onto the railing hard enough to dent it (with his metal hand) once he got to the edge.

"Wow indeed." He whispered back with a small smile.

"You okay?" Steve asked looking over at him.

"Yeah. Yeah I think I am. It's amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I wish we didn't have to go back to New York."

"You mean like stay a few more days?"

"Like stay forever. Can you imagine? Not having to worry about saving the world just about what you'll have for breakfast. I know it's impossible. You're captain America after all, but......" Bucky trailed off.

"We'll come back to visit Paris sometime in the future, Buck. I promise." Steve said. "Ready to go back down?"

"Yeah." He said before they started there way back down.

They started walking before a limo pulled up in front of them.

"Are you Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes?" The driver asked.

"Who wants to know?" Bucky asked.

"I'm Étienne. Natasha Ramomoff hired me to drive you to your reservations at Le Mistral."

"Reservations?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Étienne said.

"We don't-" Steve started before Bucky cut him off.

"One moment please." Bucky said before pulling Steve aside to talk to him.

"Natasha paid for a limo and you're going to turn it down?"

"Well yeah?"

"Natasha is paying for a limo and Tony is paying for dinner. We are not turning this down."

"Tony's- how do you know if Tony's paying for dinner?!"

"Because I have his wallet."

"Why do you have his wallet?!"

"They owe me for all the shit they've been putting me through. Stark can pay for dinner. Trust me."

"You can't just- you- fine! You win!"

Bucky grinned. "Knew you'd come around."

"Okay! Let's go!" He said to the driver getting into the limo.

"My wallet? He took my wallet?! Seriously?!" Tony said from where he and the others were standing.

"Not the point! Let's go!" Natasha said.

They got to the restaurant and went in.

"Hello! What can I get you gentlemen today?" The waitress asked.

"Hi. Can we just get two waters to start out?" Steve asked.

"Of course and I'll be back with your complimentary bread too."

"Thank you." Steve said as she walked away.

The waitress came back and handed them there waters a bread.

"Do you need another minute or do you know what you'd like?" She asked.

"Can I have the tomato soup as a starter?" Steve asked.

"And can I have the Beef Carpaccio and snails. Oh and the lobster bisque and onion soup as appetizers please." Bucky said.

"You're seriously going to eat all that?" Steve asked when the waitress left.

"Do I have to remind you Stark is paying? I'm getting whatever's on the menu." Bucky laughed.

"You're an idiot."

"I'm the idiot?"

"Yes."

"Jerk."

"Punk." Steve laughed.

The waitress came back with their food.

"You're actually going to eat snails?" Steve asked.

"Nope. I'm going to take them back to the hotel and give them to Natasha."

"Of course you are."

"Oh um can we get the ribeye and lobster pasta? You like lobster right?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah." Steve said.

"Yeah. That's it. Thank you." Bucky said and the waitress walked away.

"So, what happened between you and that girl you were dating?" Bucky asked

"It didn't work out." Steve said simply.

"Why?"

"We were just.... too different. What's with all the questions?"

"Just making conversation."

"My turn to ask a question then."

"Go ahead."

"Your online dating thing."

"Natasha signed me up for that and I went along with it."

Steve laughed. "Of course."

"Ready for dessert?" Bucky asked. 

"Sure."

"Can I have a Brownie Noix et Chocolat?" Bucky asked the waitress.

"And I'll have La Crème Brûlée." Steve said.

"To go or for here?" The waitress asked.

"To go?" Bucky asked Steve.

"Sure."

"To go along with the rest of this please." Bucky said to the waitress.

The waitress came back with boxes for all the food along with the desserts and Bucky paid with Tony's card and they left.

"That was fun." Bucky said sitting down on the bed once they got back to the hotel.

"Yeah it was." Steve said smiling.

"The others are going to ask us about it. I'm assuming they've asked you the same things they've asked me." Bucky said taking a risk of exposing how he really felt.

"Yeah...." Steve whispered risking his own feelings being exposed.

"So what exactly was what just happened?"

"I know what I want it to be but I don't know what you want it to be." Steve said.

"You're Captain America. You're looked up to by so many people. As much as we don't want to admit it I was and might still be the winter solider. I'm feared and hated. The villain to your hero. Maybe what I want is impossible because of that."

"And if it isn't?"

"I don't want to ruin what we already have." Bucky whispered.

"What if we ruin it for the better, buck?" Steve whispered back not noticing just how close they had gotten until now. He reached out and put a hand on buckys jaw tilting his head up to look at him. "Bucky......." he whispered breathlessly wanting so badly to kiss him.

"Stevie......" Bucky whispered back wanting to kiss him just as much as Steve wanted to.

"Get off your asses were going clubbing and I've got enough of that asgardian drink in my purse to get you both drunk as fuck so let's go because one way or another my plan will work tonight." Natasha said bursting in seeing as these two stupid asses were obviously going to end up chickening out.


	13. The Club

Steve and Bucky broke away both realizing what they may have just admitted but not realizing that neither noticed; too involved in their own secrets.

"That's actually not a bad idea, Nat." Bucky said standing up.

"Yeah." Steve said with an awkward cough.

"Great. Let's go." Natasha said and headed out with them to meet Tony and Clint at the car they rented.

"So? Did you two fondue or did Natasha stop you before you could start?" Tony asked with a laugh as they got into the car.

"Wha-What did you just say?" Steve asked.

"You heard me." Tony said smirking.

"How do you know about that?!"

"My dad talked about you. **A lot**."

"Not creepy at all." Steve said sarcastically.

"Where exactly are we going?" Bucky asked.

"To a club! Didn't I already say this?" Natasha said mildly annoyed.

"Sorry." Bucky muttered. "Oh, by the way, thanks for paying for dinner Stark." He said handing him his credit card.

"Don't mention it." Tony said dryly.

"Can I have that bottle now?" Bucky asked as soon as they got into the club.

"Already?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah, problem?"

"No just don't get too drunk." She muttered handing him the bottle.

Bucky thanked her and walked over to a chair that was on the other side of the room.

"What's up with him?" Natasha asked.

"Wants to drink his sorrows away I'm assuming. What exactly happened when we _weren't_ following you?" Tony asked Steve.

"I may have possibly accidentally almost maybe admitted my feelings for him to him." Steve said. "On second thought I need a bottle too." He said taking one from Natasha and going to another corner. 

The three left looked at each other and sighed.

"I got Barnes." Clint said.

"I got Rogers." Natasha said.

"And I've got our drinks." Tony said as they all walked to their places.

##### With Bucky and Clint

##### 

"Okay take it slow. It's not a bottle of beer." Clint laughed taking a seat opposite of Bucky.

"Shut up." Bucky muttered.

"Okay but you have to tell me what happened."

"What happened is that I'm an idiot and may have just blew up the only good thing I have. I may have just admitted to Steve that I'm in love with him and I just realized all the reasons we can never be together the main one being that he's Captain fucking America and yet the only thing I could think of was how much I wanted to kiss him."

"Wow."

"Exactly. Now leave me the fuck alone."

"Give me a minute it's a lot to digest, Barnes." Clint said. How to tell him that Steve was thinking the same thing without actually telling him that Steves in love with him.

"I think you're overreacting. I think you both just need to talk because I don't think you both realize what the other was saying." Clint said.

"That is the stupidest, dullest thing in the world and it makes no sense, Barton."

"I know. I'm trying here! Why don't you- just go ask him to dance! Or go tell him the truth! Tell him you love him. And use those exact words. You guys aren't very smart."

"You're right." Bucky whispered.

"I am?!" Clint said surprised.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go tell him." Bucky said putting the bottle on the table and standing up before falling back into the seat.

"How drunk are you?" Clint asked.

"I'm on my third bottle of this thing and just fell down if that gives you an answer. And if it doesn't, then I won't remember any of this in the morning. I hope."

"That's what I thought." Clint said before helping Bucky up. "Do you think you can walk the rest of the way?"

"Yeah." Bucky said and Clint let go.

##### Meanwhile, with Steve and Natasha

"You wanna talk?" Natasha asked taking a seat near him.

"Not really." Steve muttered.

"Okay okay I understand, but what if you do?"

"I'm so stupid! Why do I have to like Bucky like this? Why do my feelings have to go and ruin everything?!" Steve said.

"Oh my god you're over reacting." Natasha said.

"No I'm not! I could've just ruined my entire friendship with Bucky!"

"I don't think you did." Natasha said simply.

"Of course I did. You walked in you saw how I almost kissed him!"

"And it didn't seem like he would've stopped you."

"Or he was in too much shock too and now he hates me."

"Sweet Jesus." Natasha muttered.

Clint walked over.

"How'd it go with mr mopes a lot?" Natasha asked.

"Good I think. How ‘bout you?" Clint said.

"Not going very well."

Tony walked over handing them there drinks.

"So?" Tony asked.

"Whatever happens will be interesting I think." Clint said. 

"Hey. Steve I-i need to talk to you." Bucky said.

"O-okay." Steve said turning towards him.

"Okay there's like three of you so I have no clue which one I'm talking too."

"Probably the one in the middle."

"Right. So anyways, I-i- you see, the thing is- I-well it's actually- it's just that- I- do you wanna dance?!" Bucky suddenly blurted out. Not exactly what he meant to say but okay.

"D-dance?" Steve said confused.

"Yeah."

"Sure." Steve said standing up with a smile.

"Great." Bucky said smiling.

"Let's go then."

"Okay." Bucky said and followed him to the dance floor.

"Ten bucks says they end up on the floor laughing." Clint said.

They danced for a bit the others joining them soon after.

Bucky kept tripping and he couldn't stop laughing.

Steve laughed. "Careful there Buck or you'll end up falling."

"Too late."

"What? You haven't fallen yet, Bucky."

"You don't understand. I've already fallen. Fallen hard."

"I'm confused."

"Oh my god they're so stupid!" Natasha whispered.

"I've fallen for you, Steve." Bucky whispered and kissed him.

Bucky pulled away after a second and stepped back realizing what he had just done.

"I-i I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry." He whispered not believing he had actually just kissed Steve. After everything he'd done to make sure Steve wouldn't find out he goes and does this?!

"J-just shut up and kiss me." Steve said still shocked that he kissed him in the first place.

"Wha-what?"

"Kiss me before I lose my nerve again." Steve whispered before pulling Bucky into a kiss.

"Finally!" Natasha shouted with a laugh.

"Don't get too happy. There's always something to stop them from being together." Clint said.

"Eh."

Bucky pulled away after a second smiling.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you without the reason being some truth or dare shit." He said breathlessly.

"Same." Steve said.

"Yeah yeah yeah get back to smoochin' or whatever while your still drunk so you can't chicken out." Natasha said handing them both two bottles and pushing them off the dance floor. Hopefully this would do until tomorrow morning when they'd have to talk.

They stayed at the club for a few more hours dancing, drinking, and, in Steve and buckys case, making out.

-The next morning-

Bucky woke up with a terrible hangover and to make matters worse most of his memories from the other night came rushing back.

"No no no no no please tell me this was a dream. God help me tell me I didn't actually do what I think I did." He whispered to himself.

"Did what?" Steve mumbled half asleep.

"Oh great you're awake" Bucky said sarcastically.

"Awake may be an over statement." Steve responded with a yawn before sitting up.

"Sleep well?" Bucky asked trying to act natural. Maybe it wasn't true. Maybe he didn't actually kiss Steve last night.

"Yeah. Had a nice dream. You look like shit though." Steve laughed.

"Wow thanks." Bucky said dryly. "What was it about?"

"Well, we were at a club and- do you have a hickey?!"

"What?"

"I no longer think that was a dream......" Steve said, more to himself then to Bucky.

Bucky got up and walked to the bathroom to look in the mirror and low and behold there was a hickey on his neck.

"Guess not....." Bucky said to himself. Damn it! What now? He walked out with a nervous laugh.

"We got drunk and made out didn't we?" Steve said.

"We got drunk and made out. We got drunk and made out!" Bucky said laughing. Why the hell was he laughing?! This was serious!

"Are you laughing?"

"I got drunk, asked you to dance, and then kissed you!" Bucky said as the realization of it sunk in.

"Are you still drunk?" Steve asked actually worried.

"This is all Barton's fault. I am so sorry, Steve. I-I didn't mean to kiss you.... can we- can we pretend it didn't happen? We were drunk anyways so it's not like it meant anything. Right?" Bucky said assuming Steve was upset.

"Uh yeah yeah of course. You’re right. I'm-I'm going to go shower. We're leaving in a bit anyways." Steve said before getting up and heading to the bathroom. Why? Why did this have to hurt so much? Of course Bucky doesn't like him. He was a fool for thinking something could actually happen between them.

Bucky sighed and walked out of the room going to Barton’s room and knocking on the door.

"Open the damn door Barton or I swear I will break it off it hinges!" He shouted.

"What the hell do you want?!" Clint said as he opened the door.

"This is all your fucking fault!" Bucky said storming into the room.

"Good morning to you too." Clint said sarcastically, closing the door and following Bucky in.

"You just had to tell me to ask him to dance and you had to tell me to tell him the truth and you had to let me actually do it and to kiss him. You had to go and make me do this! I probably ruined my friendship with Steve! He probably hates me now!"

"Hates you? Hates you? You've got to be kidding me Barnes! Are you really that fucking-"

"CLINT! Shut. Up. Now." Natasha said walking out of the bathroom.

"Why?! You're the one saying we need to help!"

"Because there's a difference between helping and straight out outing someone." Natasha whispered to him.

"Fine! Fine!" He said before turning back to Bucky.

"Talk to Steve. Trust me, when I say that you are overreacting and that he had to have been into it if that hickey on your neck is anything to go by." He said patting his shoulder and pushing him out of the room.

"But-I-you- wha-how-" Bucky started as Clint shut the door in his face.

"Something terribles going to happen. I can feel it." Clint said to Natasha.

"It's Steve and Bucky. Of course something bad's going to happen." Natasha said. "Let's finish packing. We're leaving in a few minutes. Have you talked to Laura since we've been here?"

"Yeah. She wants to meet Barnes and wants to know if you guys wanna come over for dinner Saturday."

"We'll be there." Natasha said with a smile.

They all finished packing and headed to the private plane.

Bucky lied down on the couch opposite of Steve hiding his face behind his sunglasses and hat refusing to look at Steve.

Clint sighed and walked over to him.

"Seriously? Did I not already tell you to talk to him?" He whispered.

"Just shut up, Barton. I'm dealing with a terrible hangover and life choices."

"You have got to be kidding me. Seriously Barnes? You're taking up the entire couch? Don't be a dick." Tony said.

"Too bad." Bucky muttered.

"Can't you just go sit on Steves lap or something? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"STARK!" Natasha shouted.

"For goodness sake what is wrong with you two today?! Sit down! You're all acting like children! If you're going to behave like children then you will be treated like children! Now if I hear one more word out of any of you I will stop this plane and you will walk back to New York!" She finished with a huff.

"Please tell me you wouldn't actually drop a child out of a moving plane." Bucky said.

"Do you want to be the one to walk back?!" She said in all seriousness.

"No." He muttered.

"Good. Now, Stark, you are going to go fly this plane back to New York and Clint, you are going to sit down on this couch. Rogers, Barnes get the fuck off your asses and go talk! NOW!"

"We don't have to-" Bucky started before being cut off.

"You have to talk." They all said.

"They're right." Steve said with a sigh.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bucky said sitting up.

"We didn't really talk this morning and we both know it."

"We were drunk!"

"And what about what happened before we left for the club with them?"

"What about it?" Bucky whispered.

"You know just as well as I do that we need to talk. Both for our sakes and because they'll never let it go."

Bucky sighed. "Fine. Fine! You're right! We'll talk as soon as we get back to the tower."

"Okay." Steve said relieved. It gave him time to think about what to say. It gave them both time to think about what they wanted to say.


	14. Hydra’s a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharon’s back and Bucky is not having it.

They finally got back to the tower after hours on the plane. 

They walked to the door. 

"Weird. It's open." Tony said and Clint instantly grabbed his bow and arrows, Thor grabbed his hammer, and Bucky grabbed a gun. What? After everything with HYDRA he always carried a gun. 

They walked in. 

"Put your weapons down it's just me." Sharon said turning around.

"Wha-sh-Sharon?!" Steve said surprised. 

"Carter?" Clint whispered before seeing Natasha's smirk. "What did you do Natasha?" 

"I'm just speeding my plan along a little." She whispered. 

"Carter? Peggy Carter's niece? What  _ plan _ , Natasha?" Bucky whispered overhearing them.

"Yes. Yes. You two have never met have you?!" Natasha said. 

"No, no, we have. Yeah, I saw Steve kiss her while Sam and I were in that tiny car before going to kick Starks ass." Bucky said jaw tensed with a fake smile. 

"Okay, let's figure this all out before Bucky here explodes of jealousy." Tony said. "What's up, Sharon?" 

"Natasha called saying you guys were getting back from Paris and to come over for some reason. Why does he look like he wants to kill me?" Sharon said. 

"Because he does." Clint muttered causing Bucky to elbow him in the ribs. 

"Long plane ride. I'm just tired." Bucky lied. 

"Okay then....." she said trailing off and turning back to Steve. "So, you know, we never really went on a proper date, Steve....." 

"IM GETTING COFFEE! это ты во всем виноват, Наталья! Я тебя убью. Я клянусь." Bucky said walking away. 

_** "this is all your fault, Natalia! I'm going to kill you. I swear." ** _

"как это моя вина ?! это не моя вина! и я сказал перестать называть меня Наталья!" Natasha said following him out. 

" _ **how is this my fault?! this is not my fault! and I said to stop calling me Natalia!"**_

"Зачем? почему ты должен был это сделать? это твой план? заставляет меня ревновать? это не сработает, Наташа!" Bucky whispered to her. 

_** "why? why did you have to do this? is this your plan? making me jealous? it's not going to work, Natasha!"  ** _

"уверены ли вы? Я думаю, что вы уже завидуете." Natasha said matter of factly. 

" _ **are you sure? I think you already are jealous."**_

"Go. To. Hell." Bucky whispered before walking away from her.

———————————————————

Day one passed and he already wanted to kill himself. 

“Bucky where are you going? We still haven’t gotten a chance to talk.” Steve said trying to reach for his hand. 

Bucky pulled away snapping towards him. 

“We don’t have to talk. We never have to talk again. It’s fine. Just forget whatever happened because honestly I was so drunk I don’t remember half of what happened that night.” 

“We have to talk.” 

“Why? You have a date. Actually you have a girlfriend who you have a date with in what? Thirty minutes? Or are you going to call it off? You made such a big deal about how the girls only said yes to going out with you because I’d be there. Now they’re all fawning over you and what? You don’t want them? Too easy is it? You’re big and strong and now everyone wants you but you can’t seem to leave me alone and go get it! You’re so fucking uptight Rogers!” He shouted. 

“What is your problem?” Steve whispered. 

“My problem? My problem is you! How about the fact that you changed because you didn’t like yourself but all you talk about is how you can’t change who you are? How about the fact that you have a hot woman waiting for you and you don’t give two shits about it. We don’t have to talk about what happened because as far as I’m concerned, nothing did. I got drunk and kissed you. It doesn’t mean anything. I have a date. With a hot gu-p-person. And I don’t plan on canceling it to talk to you about something that doesn’t mean anything when you’re dating another one of the Carter women.” Bucky scoffed. 

“I don’t ca- I can’t care what you think anymore. I stood up for you. I took care of you when you were sick and your mother couldn’t. I can’t stay and care anymore, Steve because I’m not sick but if I stay I’m going to convince myself I am. You’re going to tell me just how sick I am and that you can help me get help. What’s help? To keep getting electrocuted until this is out of me? I can’t be around you because I cling to every word you say like it’s air that I need to live. If I stay to talk everything’s going to come out and then I’m going to be the one getting punched and you won’t be there to stop it from happening because you’ll be the one behind it. It’s what we were taught and I don’t expect any different.” He finished before storming off. 

Steve sighed looking at the time. He was right he did have a date he was late for. 

He left a note for Bucky saying they would talk later whether or liked it or not before leaving. 

———————————————————

_‘Just leave. You still have time! Run for it!’_ Bucky thought to himself as he looked up at the clock of the coffee shop again. 

“James?” A man asked walking over to him. 

“Mason?” Bucky asked back and the guy nodded with a smile as he took a seat. 

“I’m sorry I’m late I was running a little behind. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

“Not at all.” Bucky said turning back to his coffee. 

“I’m not the first guy you’ve ever gone out with am I?” Mason asked with a laugh. 

“Wha- why would you-“ 

“You just seem agitated.” 

“I’m sorry I got in an argument with this guy before I came here. I’ve known the guy since I was like six years old and I’m afraid of what’ll happen when I tell him some things.” 

“Ah you like him.” 

“Doesn’t matter. He likes women. Why do you think I’m on a date with you?” 

“I’m the rebound.” 

Bucky shrugged; “You mind?” 

“Not really. You’re hot and who knows what’ll happen.” 

A few hours later Bucky was laying in bed facing away from Mason. 

‘ _No no no no no you did not do that. What would Steve think?! Shit... Stevie.’_ He thought to himself.

“Bucky? I’m home. Where are you?” Steve asked. 

Bucky sat up finally turning to the guy. 

“You need to leave. Like, now.” He whispered as he stood up pulling on some boxers. 

“Why?” 

“Because the guy I’m not over just got here!” He whispered pushing him out of the bed. 

Steve walked over to the bedroom door. 

“Why is the door locked?” He asked. 

“I um I’m naked?” Bucky offered. 

“The window. It has like a fire exit.” He whispered opening the window. 

“You’re being weird. It’s not like it’s anything I haven’t seen before.” Steve laughed. 

“I’m... jerking off!” He shouted as he made sure Mason wouldn’t die going out the window. 

“Again... not like it’s something I haven’t seen. We shared a one bedroom apartment, Bucky.” 

Steve unlocked the door just as Bucky helped Mason out the window. 

“Um hi there.” Steve said waving awkwardly. 

“Plumber! He’s a plumber. I broke the shower accidentally and then I didn’t want anyone to see so I told him to come up through the window. He just finished.” Bucky lied. 

“I... forget about talking about... you know. I guess you were right. It doesn’t matter.” Steve said turning to walk out. 

“Steve I-“

“I slept with Sharon.” He said before Bucky could keep talking. It was a lie but it slipped out before he could stop it. 

Bucky scoffed; “you should’ve left me to suffer at the hands of hydra instead of at yours.” He said before pushing past him.

———————————————————

Three days. Three days of torture. Three days of Steve and Sharon going out. Three days of Bucky plotting his own death. 

Bucky was sitting in the kitchens island glaring at where Steve and Sharon were on the couch watching a movie. 

"это все моя вина Я должен был просто сказать ему. должен был просто сказать ему правду, прежде чем мы покинем Париж. или на глупой плоскости! Я должен был что-то сказать! вместо этого я застрял здесь один, пока Стивс встречается с племянницей Пегги Картер. просто сказать, что Стив на самом деле не думает, что Пегги это очень понравится. Пегги. как будто я уже не достаточно ее ненавижу." He muttered to himself. 

" _ **this is all my fault. I should've just told him. should've just told him the truth before we left Paris. or on the stupid plane! I should've said something! instead I'm stuck here single while Steves dating Peggy Carter's niece. just saying Steve don't really think that Peggy would like that very much. Peggy. like I didn't hate her enough already."** _

  
  


Suddenly the intercom started beeping. He sighed and stood up to go see what was going on. 

Possible HYDRA sighting. Not far. 

He turnt around to tell someone before sighing and turning back to the intercom. He put in the password to stop the alert. 

"JARVIS! Don't tell them where I'm going. I'm going on the mission solo. If I'm not back in twenty four hours I need you to inform the others that I went on the mission. Don't think anyone will even care seeing as Steves to invested in the Carter girl." He muttered the last part to himself. 

"But sir-" JARVIS started. 

"JARVIS I gave you an order. I may not be Tony Stark but I live here too and your job is to help those who live here. If they ask, which I doubt they will, tell them I went out." He said in an annoyed voice before silencing JARVIS through the machine and sending an alarm to S.H.I.E.L.D. to let them know that the mission was being taken care of. 

He grabbed a bag and headed out. 

"I'm going out!" He shouted in case anyone was paying any attention before walking out. 

He sighed and walked along the side of the building to the fire escape before climbing up to the floor where all the weapons and stuff were held. 

He grabbed his winter solider outfit changing into it before grabbing all his guns. 

He was about to walk out when he saw Steves shield. 

' _Eh. What'll he care? Too busy with his new girlfriend to even notice it gone_.' He thought grabbing the shield and jumping down.

He finally got to where the HYDRA people where supposed to be. 

"Seriously? This is what's left of HYDRA?" He whispered to himself before popping out and attacking them. After a few minutes he managed to take them all out, or so he thought. 

"That wasn't too bad. Hell, it's actually quite a relief compared to what's been happening lately." He said to himself with a small laugh before gasping as a sword went through his stomach. 

He turnt around to see a HYDRA agent. 

"Seriously? You've got to be kidding me? A sword? What is this, the eighteenth century?" He said before the person punched him in the face knocking him unconscious. 

##### A few hours later

Bucky was woken up as someone threw a bucket of cold water on him. 

"Where-where am I?" He said hoarsely. 

"I can't tell you that. If I did then I'd have to kill you. Don't think I didn't contemplate it. I did. Just realized you were more use to me alive then dead." Someone said from across the room. 

"How? How am I any help?" 

"Well, if my first plan doesn't work I can always turn you back into the winter solider." 

"You wouldn't fucking  dare!"  He shouted. 

"I would but, if my original plan works you won't have to worry about that. Just about your untimely death." 

"And what is your original plan exactly?" He spat. 

"To use you to kill Captain America." 

"Touch him and I'll kill you!" He shouted trying and failing to break out of the restraints holding him back. 

"Don't even try. I took all your weapons and I know you won't be able to break free. What I don't understand is why you of all people where sent to try and kill the rest of the HYDRA agents. Why you when they know what HYDRA's done to you? Unless, they don't know. So you're here with no backup and no one even knows where you are. I could kill you and no one would ever find the body. But why kill you when I can finish what HYDRA already started with this book in my hands." 

"You want to use me to kill Captain America but you know that he has no idea I'm here. I'm sensing some big plot holes in your plan. Not even mentioning the fact that I have a metal arm." 

"The chains holding you up won't let your arm break them. I worked with HYDRA I know all about the winter solider." 

"So you're going to throw me in the electric chair again. Say the magic words and then have me kill Captain America." 

"Practically. But first let's see how long it takes for him to realize your gone. It's been about six hours so far. Let the fun begin." He said before walking out leaving Bucky trapped and doubting anyone would notice him missing.


	15. Has anyone seen Bucky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky isn’t anywhere to be found and Steve gets worried. Will they find him in time? Or is he already the winter soldier again?

"Hey, has anyone seen Bucky?" Steve asked after Sharon left. 

"Yeah a few hours ago he said he was going out." Natasha said. 

"Oh but it's getting late so, forget it I'm sure he's okay." 

“Yeah probably just doesn’t want to see you after what you said. Were you _trying_ to hurt him?” 

“Of course he told you. God it wasn’t even true!” Steve shouted. 

"So, what is going on with you and Sharon?" Clint asked. 

"We talked and realized we're better as friends but her plane wasn't until today so we decided to hang out a bit." Steve said. 

"So you're still in to Barnes?" He asked. 

"Yes, Clint. I'm still _"in to"_ Bucky or however you want to put it. Although I probably ruined my chances after telling him I slept with Sharon!” 

"Just making sure." 

"Mmhm. I'm heading to bed." Steve said before walking away. 

##### The next morning

#####    
  


"Okay something's wrong." Steve said walking into the dining room for breakfast. 

"What are you talking about?" Natasha asked. 

"Bucky never came back last night." Steve said. 

"Maybe he met someone." Natasha said and Clint snorted. 

"Yeah...... maybe." Steve said with a slight frown. 

"I-i was kidding, Steve." Natasha said. 

"It's fine. He made it clear before we left Paris that he definitely didn't feel anywhere near what I feel for him." Steve said with a small, sad smile. 

"Look, let me ask JARVIS what he knows." Tony said trying to change the subject. He walked over to the intercom turning it on. 

"JARVIS, do you know where Barnes is?" Tony asked. 

"Mr Barnes has asked me not to say until twenty four hours have passed." JARVIS said. 

"Well I'm overriding his request. Where the hell is he?" Tony said as Nick Fury walked in. 

"Where the hell is who Stark?" Fury asked. 

"Barnes, Nick." Tony said. 

"You lost an ex-assassin?!" Nick shouted. 

"I did not lose him he's a person not an object." 

"I just came to get info on the mission you went on." 

"What mission?" Steve asked. 

"I have no idea...." Tony responded. "JARVIS! Pull up all mission reports from the last 72 hours." 

"Yes, sir." JARVIS said before pulling up the missions. 

Tony scrolled through them. 

"We never went on this mission......" Tony said as he found a mission he didn't remember going on. 

Steve walked over to see what Tony was talking about. 

"JARVIS, what time did Bucky leave exactly?" Steve asked. 

"Around four p.m. Captain Rogers." JARVIS responded. 

"Same time the mission alert went off.... you don't think?" Tony asked. 

"HYDRA. He went to fight HYDRA by himself. Does he not remember the hell they put him through?!" Steve shouted slamming his hand against the table and turning to head to the weaponry. 

"Where are you going? Steve. STEVE!" Natasha shouted when he wouldn't pay attention to her. 

"I AM GOING TO GO FIND BUCKY!" He shouted storming up to the weaponry. He came back a minute later in his suite with a note. 

"He took my fucking shield. God I'm going to kill him once I make sure he's not dead!" He shouted. 

“Doesn’t that ruin the point of finding him?” Clint asked.   
  


Natasha sighed and stood up. 

"Let us get ready and we'll go with you. I don't want to imagine what you'll do if he's hurt in any way." Natasha said going to change followed by Clint and Tony. 

They all came back with their suits on weapons. 

"Let's go get the love of your life back, Rogers." Natasha said throwing him a gun and walking out the door.

———————————————————

Steve was pacing around the plane. 

"Are we there yet?!" Steve asked about ready to jump out of the plane. 

"We're just following the co-ordinates from the mission report, for all we know Barnes is far gone from there, Steve." Tony said.

"God damnit!" Steve shouted. 

"Calm down, Steve!" Natasha shouted. 

"I can't! He could be  hurt or  _ dead _ !" 

"And you freaking out isn't helping him. You need to calm down or when we do get to Bucky, if he is hurt, you won't be able to help." 

"I just don't understand why he didn't tell us about the mission in the first place! It's our _job_ to take care of these missions!" 

"Because you had spent the past three days with Sharon and your best friend was starting to get jealous that he didn't have all your attention anymore." Clint said finding it closest to the truth. 

"Starting?" Natasha muttered with a laugh. 

"We're here." Tony said changing the subject.

"Thank god!" Steve said and opened the door hurrying out. 

"He doesn't even have his shield and he decides to leave the gun?" Natasha said picking it up and heading out after him with a sigh. 

"Buck? BUCKY!" He shouted looking around. 

"Yes please do ignore all your military training and shout at the top of your lungs letting the enemies know were here." Tony said hopping out of the plane. 

"I swear to god you may be iron man but I will not hesitate to hand you your ass Stark!" Steve shouted turning towards him. "Now let me find Bucky! He saved me more times than I can count back in the day! It's my turn to save him and I'll do whatever I can to make sure he doesn't go through what he already went through. I won't let him go through that again! Not while I'm alive!" 

##### Meanwhile, with Bucky

#####    
  


"Well well well, looks like your ol' pal Rogers has come to play." The voice said walking back into the room. 

"I'll get out of here! If I learn you hurt him I won't hesitate to kill you!" Bucky shouted trying and failing to break free yet again. 

"I already told you it's pointless trying. I have to go kill Captain America but just in case you get any ideas....." the voice trailed off before shooting him in the leg causing him to scream out in pain. 

"If you do break free you won't manage to run away." The voice said before walking away. 

##### Back with Steve and the others

"Steve! Come look!" Clint shouted from where he was. 

Steve walked over. 

"At least he completed the mission before disappearing." Clint said. 

Steve sighed and walked over to the passed out bodies. 

"Call Fury. Get them in a cell. Someone has to know something." Steve said walking around trying to find something-  anything \- that could help. 

Clint sighed and walked over to Tony and Nat. 

"What are we going to do?" Clint asked. 

"Exactly as he said. If we try to intervine he'll act like we're HYDRA." Tony said. 

"He's going to get himself killed." Natasha said. 

"I don't disagree but I think if he finds out that anything's happened to Barnes HYDRA's going to be the one who has to worry. Hell  im  worried for HYDRA!" Tony said. 

"I'm gonna go help Steve." Natasha said before walking over to where Steve was and helping him look for anything that could show them where Bucky was. 

"Blood......" she whispered to herself. "None of those guys are bleeding though... fuck, someone's going to die and I doubt it'll be Bucky." 

"Well well well you're finally here. Took you exactly eighteen hours for you to come find your so called best friend." The person who captured Bucky said. 

"Bingo." Natasha muttered before turning around and punching the man behind her. 

"Who the hell are you?" She asked bending his arm behind his back. 

"HYDRA agent Borya. Though I don't see why you need to know that." 

"Where the hell is Barnes? I suggest you tell me before Captain America gets a chance at you because I can't promise I won't let him kill you." She whispered. 

"Except the entire reason for capturing Barnes was to get Captain America here." The HYDRA agent, or Broya, said before twisting out of Natasha's death grip and knocking her to the ground and hurrying off to find Captain America. 

"Damn It." Natasha muttered but didn't make a move to get up. "Stark, Barton, Rogers gonna need backup or someone will end up dead." She said through her ear piece. 

"Good god" Tony muttered walking out with Clint to find Steve. 

"I can already see the headlines, Captain America loses mind searching for best friend." Broya said walking up behind Captain America. 

"Who the hell are you?" Steve asked turning to face him. 

"I'm the only person who knows where your ol' pal is." He whispered not expecting Captain America to attack him. 

"Where the hell is he?! What have you done?!" Steve shouted. 

"Cap. Cap. CAPTAIN AMERICA STAND  ** DOWN  ** THATS AN ORDER!" Tony shouted trying to pull Steve off the person he was attacking.

Steve pushed him away. "Stay out of it, Stark! This doesn't involve you!" He shouted 

"Well if he doesn't listen to you I'm not even going to try talking some sense into him." Clint said. 

"Go to hell Barton" Tony muttered. 

"You're going to tell me where the hell Bucky is now!" Steve shouted. 

Natasha finally walked over. 

"You guys are useless." She muttered before zapping Steve with her bracelet. 

Steve screamed turning around to face her. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" 

"We wont find Barnes if the only person who knows where he is is dead! Listen to stark and STAND DOWN! DO YOU EVER WANT TO SEE BARNES AGAIN? I SURE AS HELL HOPE YOU DO SO YOU NEED TO STOP TRYING TO KILL HIM BECAUSE WE WILL NEVER FIND BUCKY IF THERES NO WAY TO FIND HIM!" Natasha shouted at him. 

Broya laughed. 

"Assuming he's not dead already. For all you know I killed him. For all you know he's back to being the winter soldier." Broya said hoarsely spitting out blood. 

Before Steve could think he was back to punching Broya. 

"IF YOU HURT HIM- IF HES DEAD- IF HES FORGOTTEN ME I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU!" Steve shouted as Natasha pried him off Broya. 

"Get him into the plane, Stark. I'll figure out wat to do to calm him done." Clint said taking him away from Natasha. 

"You need to calm down, Ste-" Clint started before Steve turnt around to look at her. 

"Oh my god, Steve, you're-you're crying....." he whispered. 

"I lost him. I-I lost him again, didn't I? He's gone. It's happening again and I can't stop it. They're going to turn him back into the winter solider. They're going to make him forget about me again. I'm going to lose him. I was so afraid of losing him for feeling the way I do about him when in reality this is how I'm going to lose him isn't it?" He whispered. 

"Youre-you're not going to lose him, Steve. We won't let that happen. You figured it out before you'll figure it out again. If hes back to the winter soldier we'll fix it like we did last time. Don't give up on him. Not yet, Steve. Bucky won't go down without a fight. I can promise you that. He'll be okay. We'll make sure of that." Clint said pulling him into a hug. 

"Let's go figure this out back at the tower." He said before pulling out of the hug and walking to the plane with him. 

"Is he okay or is he going to freak out on the plane?" Tony asked. 

"I'll be fine. We'll get Bucky back soon enough and everything will be okay." Steve said. 

"Okay. Good."


	16. Saving Bucky

They got back to the tower and took Borya down to the interrogation room. 

"Tell me where the hell Bucky is!" Steve shouted when he walked into the interrogation room. 

"How do you know I haven't already turnt him back into the winter solider?" 

"Because Bucky wouldn't be turnt that easily." 

"You sure about that? Should've heard him screaming in the electric chair as I fried his brain." 

"If you hurt him-" he started before Natasha Walked into the room. 

"ROGERS! Outside! Now." She said walking out as Steve followed her closing and locking the door behind them. 

"What?! I'm trying to figure out where Bucky is!" He shouted at her. 

"There is no reason to shout at me. Violence isn't the answer here, Steve. He won't talk if you keep trying to punch it out of him." She explained.

"You don't get it!" 

"I don't get it? Of course I get it! He's our friend too, Steve! I don't want to lose him either! Clint May be my best friend but he'll never understand what I went through before you guys saved me the way Bucky does. Bucky understands what I went through in a way none of you ever will and I don't want to lose him either. You want to punch someone or something go punch a punching bag or go spar with Clint but if you're not going to help then you need to stay far away from this room because I don't want to know what you'll do to him if he doesn't tell us where Bucky is." Natasha said walking back into the interrogation room. 

"You heard the woman let's go." Clint said. 

"I'm not going to kill anyone." Steve muttered following Clint to the gym. 

"Sure you're not." 

Once Natasha was sure Steve was gone she turnt back to the guy. 

"Look, you can either talk to me and tell me where the hell Barnes is and if he is or isn't the winter soldier already or Ill let Rogers back in here and I won't stop him from beating you to a pulp." Natasha whispered threateningly. 

"он в месте, только вы знаете. место только ты найдешь. место со смыслом для вас, Наталья." 

_** "he's in a place only you know. a place only you'll find. a place with meaning for you, Natalia." ** _

"The red room......" she said the color draining from her face. 

"бинго" he muttered. 

Natasha walked out. 

"Put him in a cell. NOW!" She shouted to the guards standing outside the door. 

"We're going to Russia!" She said as soon as she walked into the gym.

"Russia? Is Bucky there?!" Steve said turning towards Natasha hopeful. 

"I know where he is, Steve." She whispered. Bucky was more important than any pent up emotions she had about the red room. 

"Oh my god- thank you Natasha!" Steve said pulling her into a hug. 

"I told you. He's my friend too. Let's go. Now. We don't know if there was anyone helping Borya and they could actually fry buckys brain at any moment." She said before starting her way out followed by Steve and Clint. 

They found tony and told him before hurrying to the plane to get to Russia. 

"Hurry this plane up Stark! We need to get there! Now!" Steve said. 

"We can't go any faster, Rogers!" He shouted back at him. 

"Sorry." 

"I know you are." Tony said with a sigh. 

They finally got to where Natasha told them to go. 

"What is this place?" Clint asked. 

"The red room. Or what's left of it that is." Natasha whispered. 

"Nat, you don't have to-" Steve started. 

"I'm fine. We need to find Bucky." She said. "If I remember correctly, there should be a door that leads to a basement right...... here." She said before crouching down and opening a door. 

"Down here." She said hoping down followed by the others.

"Start checking the rooms. Careful for any HYDRA agents out there." Tony said before heading into a room. 

The others looked at each other before walking into there own rooms. 

None of them found Bucky. They walked out of the rooms. 

"Keep looking. He has to be somewhere." Steve said. 

"Steve! He might actually be back to being the winter soldier. We have to be careful." Clint said. 

"I know." Steve whispered before turning and walking down some stairs to another room with more doors. He kept looking before finally coming to the last door. 

"Please Bucky. I'm begging you to be here." He whispered before opening the door. 

"Bucky?" He said his voice ringing through the room. 

"St-Steve?" Bucky said from where he was. 

"Bucky!" He shouted running over to him. 

"Thank god you're okay!" He said with a smile. 

"Okay May be an overstatement. I'm trapped. Can't break out of the chains. He also shot me in the leg Steve. How-how the hell did you find me anyways?" 

"I attacked the guy who kidnapped you, buck. When that didn't work Nat got him to talk. I wasn't going to let you go through all this again." He whispered before pulling his sleeve off and kneeling on the ground to bandage buckys gun shot. 

"Because that makes that stupid outfit look so much better." Bucky muttered. 

"Shut up I'm trying to help you here." He said with a small laugh before looking up at him.   
  
  


"I can't get out with my metal arm. You won't be able to get these chains off." 

"Where's my shield?" Steve suddenly asked. 

"Yeah sorry about that." 

"Doesn't matter now. If I can find it I could use it to try and break the chains." 

"I don't know where it is, Steve." Bucky said honestly. 

Natasha walked in throwing Steves shield to him. 

"Get off your knees, Rogers. There's about ten things I can say about that right now but seeing as there's probably a reason for it I won't." She said with a smirk. "Stark has your guns, Bucky. Once Steve gets you free we can get back to the tower and figure everything out." 

Steve rolled his eyes and grabbed his shield. He broke the chains holding Bucky up. 

Bucky fell but Steve managed to catch him. 

"Hey it's okay. I've got you." Steve whispered helping him walk. 

"Thanks, Steve. I'm sorry." 

"You have nothing to apologize for, Bucky." 

Bucky nodded. They walked up and out of the place to find the others already by the plane. 

"Ready?" Tony asked. 

"Yep ready to get the hell out of here." Bucky said as Steve helped him to the plane.

Bucky lied down on the couch and they started there way back to New York. 

"We should take the bullet out, Bucky. Make sure your legs okay." Steve murmured. 

"Yeah your right." Bucky said and Natasha walked over with tweezers and a first aid kit. 

"This'll hurt." She warned before pulling the bullet out. "Done." She said after a few minutes. She disinfected the wound and bandaged it. 

"Thanks Nat." 

"Of course. Steve May have tried to kill someone for you but I made sure to look after him while you were gone." She laughed. 

Bucky chuckled. "Thanks, Nat." He whispered. 

He fell asleep soon afterwards. 

"I told you he'd be fine." Natasha said. 

"I know. Can you blame me for worrying though?" Steve whispered. 

"Of course not." She said. 

They got back to New York a few hours later and they got off the plane. 

"Hungry?" Steve asked as they walked into the tower. 

"Starving." Bucky laughed as Steve helped him towards the kitchen. "I don't need help, Steve. I'm fine. Just a bit of a limp." 

"Fine I'll stop helping you." He said letting go. 

"Not what I meant I'm just saying you don't have to be overly cautious." 

"I know. I'm sorry." Steve said starting on some food. "Now, are you okay? Because I really don't want to start screaming at you if your not okay." He said sitting on the counter top. 

"And if you  _ don't  _ scream at me?"  


"Oh I have a lot to say to you and I don't think I'll be able to say it without starting to scream at you." 

"Fine." Bucky said leaning against the counter opposite of Steve. 

"Okay..... WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! RUNNING OFF INTO DANGER LIKE THAT! ITS HYDRA FOR GOODNESS SAKE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Steve shouted. 

"What was  I  thinking? What was  I  thinking? Wow that's rich coming from someone who got into a fight every ten minutes with people half his size! Spoiler alert! I wasn't thinking!" 

"Obviously you weren't thinking if you ran head first into HYDRA! The one place with people who know how to turn you back into the winter soldier! You got  captured!" 

"Yeah I also got stabbed and then shot. Thank you for recapping my own torture." 

"Stop being stupid." 

" IM  THE STUPID ONE?! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Shall I tell you all the stupid things you've done in your life? Let's start with trying to enlist in the army even though you had every dieseis to exist!" 

"This isn't about me!" 

"It's about me and the  one  stupid thing I've ever done!" 

"You attacked HYDRA knowing everything they could do to you all I don't understand is why!" 

"Because you were to busy with Sharon to notice the alarm going off!" Bucky shouted. 

"I don't understand your problem with her! And I didn’t sleep with her I was just pissed! She hasn't done anything to you!" 

"My problem with her isn't important! You were too distracted to do anything about the alarm going off so I went ahead and did something."

"You could've told someone where you were going! You could've gone with someone! I'm not saying it had to be me but you could've gone with someone!" 

"Oh my god just SHUT UP, STEVE! You don't get it and there's nothing I can do about that!" 

"Make me! Make me shut up! Make me understand!" 

Before Bucky could think it through, before he could double think it and back out, before he could stop himself he suddenly kissed Steve.


	17. The Truth Is Out

Bucky went to pull away and apologize not believing he had actually just risked ruining everything when Steve lazily wrapped his arms around Bucky's shoulders pulling him closer. 

Steve pulled away after a few seconds with a smile. 

"Wha-what was that for?" Steve asked surprised. 

"I-I'm not complaining!" He added hastily. 

"I love you, Steve....." Bucky whispered. "I've loved you for longer than I knew. You wanted to know why I'm so jealous of Sharon that I did something as stupid as leave to fight HYDRA knowing they could wipe my memory again and I've been so terrified of losing you that I didn't tell you any of this even though I tell you literally everything else! I'm so tired of lying to you and keeping secrets and I don't want to lose you but I'm done with the secrets and the lies! I love you and you may hate me for that and I'm sorry but if you're going to scream at me about being stupid scream at me for this." 

Steve just stared at him in shock. 

"Yeah. That's what I thought. I'm sorry." He said, taking his silence for a get out, turning to walk away.

"I love you too." Steve said before Bucky could leave.

"Wha-what?" Bucky said turning back to him.

"I love you too." He repeated. 

“You don’t have to say that. You hate me. Of course you hate me. And if you don’t hate me right now it’s because you’re in shock. Or you pity me. I don’t know which is worse except either way i have to go before you realize you’ve been sharing a ro- a bed with a fucking fa- with a faggot. Just give me a head start I know you’ll find me soon enough. Beat the crap out of me. Wouldn’t blame you if you killed me.” Bucky whispered wanting to get away before he had a melt down. 

Steve reached over and grabbed his arm. “I love you James Buchanan Barnes.”

"Y-you do?” 

"Yeah." He said with a laugh. "I do." 

"Did Natasha know about that by any chance?" Bucky suddenly asked. 

"Okay So I tell you I love you too and your first thought is Natasha?" 

"No! No I-I'm just- she knew that I like you and w-well-" 

"Yes she does know." He said with a laugh. 

Bucky nodded. "So what exactly is this then?" 

"I'm sorry didn't you date practically  everyone back in the day?" Steve asked. 

"This is different! You're my best friend, Steve! I can’t lose you!” 

"Okay well... you like me and I like you so I'm now going to ask you on a date. I'm assuming you'll say yes right?" Steve laughed. 

"Y-yes." 

"Okay. Good. Then that's that. Simple." Steve smiled. 

“Okay.” 


	18. Pancakes

Three days passed and Bucky and Steve were happier than they had been in a long time.

They had decided to keep everything a secret from the others for a while not wanting them to intervine. Especially not after everything Bucky told Steve about all of their ideas to get them together.

"Look I'm just saying I don't understand why you suddenly just say you're no longer in love with Rogers!" Natasha said following Bucky into the kitchen. 

"I just realized it'd never work and that were better off as friends." He responded with what he and Steve had come up with as there excuse if they asked either of them about it.

"Bullshit!" She shouted hitting him over the head.

Bucky rolled his eyes grabbing an apple.

"Think whatever you want, Nat. I'll get over him with time and that's all." He said.

As Natasha kept listing of all the reasons it was bullshit he zoned her out.

"She's crazy." He mouthed to Steve who was watching their exchange from the couch.

Steve laughed causing Bucky to smile.

"What's so funny?" Tony asked.

"Wha-what?" Steve said turning back to Tony.

"You just zoned out and laughed. It's your turn by the way."

"This games boring, Stark."

"Obviously. It's apples to apples. It's for like six year olds but cards against humanity is only fun when you're getting drunk."

Bucky walked over to Steve and Tony sitting down on the couch followed by a very angry Natasha.

"What's so funny, Steve?" Bucky asked with a smirk.

"I'm gonna get you back for this" he whispered.

"Oh please do; I'll look forward to it." He said, his smirk widening.

"I didn't think that through did I?"

"Not at all no."

"I'm lost." Tony said.

"I just remembered a scene from a movie Bucky and I watched last night is all." Steve said as Clint walked in.

"Yes, Laura; I promise I'll ask them over. Yes I'll ask them right now. I'll ask after I hang up! No I am _not_ putting you on speaker! Why not? Because you're going to ask everyone over to stay for three years and they'll end up breaking everything!" Clint said on the phone.

"Who's Laura?" Bucky whispered.

"His wife." Tony said.

"Fine-fine! I'll put you on speaker! Give me a minute!" Clint said before putting her on speaker and tossing the phone onto the table.

"Hello?! Am I actually on speaker?! Natasha? Are you there?" Laura said through the phone.

"Yes I'm here Laura." Natasha said with a laugh.

"Good! You and Tony and Steve and Thor and Bruce and damn it I forgot his name! The new guy! You're all invited over tomorrow and I won't take no as an answer. Lila can't wait to see you again and neither can I. It's been too long."

"It really has. Well, you can tell Lila that I can't wait to see her either and that well all be there tomorrow morning, including Bucky, unless a mission comes up and we can't make it. Thor and Bruce are on Asgard. Bye." Natasha said.

"Got it, bye. Clint take me off speaker." Laura said and Clint did just that.

"Yes, Laura, I'll be there tomorrow even if there's a mission. Bucky can take my place on the team. Bye. Love you." He said hanging up.

“Who the hell would marry **you**?” Bucky asked.  
—————————————————————

Early the next morning they took the plane to Clint's home.

"So why doesn't your family stay at the tower with you?" Bucky asked Clint as they flew to his house.

"Before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. I asked for a place so that my family wouldn't have to worry about getting into any of this. The only person who knew about the place was Nat until we fought Ultron and I took the rest of them to the house." Clint explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Plus he has three kids and I don't know if I could survive with three kids running around the tower." Tony added.

"And that's Lila?" Bucky asked.

"Yes. She's the middle child, Cooper, my son, is the the oldest, and then there's Nathaniel the youngest." Clint said.

"Cool."

They arrived a few hours later.

"YOU LIVE ON A FARM?!" Bucky said getting out of the plane causing Steve to laugh. "Stop laughing at me it isn't that funny."

"Yeah. It was my family's farm before my brother and I went into foster care and ran away to join the circus. Then when I joined shield Nick somehow got it back for me." Clint said like the most obvious thing in the world.

"Dad! Auntie Nat!" Lila said running out of the house and over to them to give them a hug.

"Hey Lila. Where's your brothers and your mom?" Natasha asked.

Just as she asked Laura walked over to them with Cooper and Nathaniel.

"We’re right here. Had to take Coopers phone away so he'd come out and say hi." Laura laughed.

"Yeah. Hi dad, hi aunt Nat. Can I have my phone back now mom? Please?!" He asked.

"Cooper! Say hello to the rest of your fathers friends." Laura said.

"Hi Captain America; hi iron man. Can I have my phone back now?"

"Fine!" She said handing him his phone back.

"Thank god!" Cooper said before running back to the house.

"You must be the new guy." Laura said turning to Bucky.

"Yeah you could say that." Bucky said.

"So was my husband actually able to tell something for once or is he crazy?"

"Crazy. But I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You and You know who?"

"BARTON!" Bucky shouted turning towards him.

"She's my wife!" Clint said as if that excused everything.

"No. He's crazy." Bucky said turning back to Laura.

"Okay. Let's go in then. Lunch is almost ready." She said heading back to the house with the others.

"So unfortunately, two of you will need to share a room. The kids refuse to share." Laura said.

"I can sleep on the couch or something. It's fine." Bucky said.

"You sure?" Clint asked. "You don't want to share with Rogers? You already share a room back at the tower."

"I'm fine on the couch."

"Fine."

"Auntie Nat!" Lila said coming back over to them.

"Yeah sweetheart?" Natasha asked.

"Mom signed me up for ballet classes and I remember you used to dance and was wondering if you could teach me a bit!"

"Lila, I don't think Natasha really wants to dance." Clint said.

"Don't be stupid, Clint. Of course I'll teach you a little, Lila." She smiled. "Later though okay? I'm going to talk with your mom for a while."

"Okay!" Lila said before leaving.

"I'm going to the bathroom I'll be back." Steve said standing up as Bucky looked at him like he was being betrayed.

"If Nat asks me one more question Steve I swear." He whispered.

Steve rolled his eyes and walked away.

"You didn't just get over him over night! What the hell happened? Was it HYDRA? Did HYDRA do something?!" Natasha asked.

Bucky just shrugged.

"I already told you my answer." He said simply.

"And I keep calling bullshit." She whispered.

"I'm confused." Laura said.

"Buckys in love with Steve and he suddenly decided that he isn't." Natasha explained.

"It wouldn't work so I decided to give up on it!"

Steve walked back in.

"Gave up on what?" He asked.

"LUGI!" Bucky shouted. "D-don't ask because I don't even know the answer to the question."

"Okay then....."

"I'll go help you get the food, Laura." Natasha said standing up and heading to the kitchen with Laura.

"So he's obviously lying right?" Laura asked when they got to the kitchen.

"Obviously just look at them." Natasha said.

"And Steve likes Bucky too right?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you just tell them then?"

"You are just like your husband sometimes." Natasha laughed.

"Yeah you're just like my husband sometimes too." Laura laughed.

"The kids have gotten so big! I've missed them."

"We've missed you too Nat. You have to start coming over more often again. And bring Clint with you. He gets so distracted with saving the world at times that he doesn't come home for a while."

"I promise. And I'll keep you up to date with the Barnes Rogers situation." She said grabbing a few plates of hot dogs and taking them over to the table as Laura brought the salad.

"Bon appetite." They said taking a seat.

"Cooper! Get your sister and brother lunch is ready!"

"Oh Laura, we're throwing a New Years party at the tower. You should come. I assume I don't have to tell you the day it is." Tony said with a laugh.

"Yeah okay."

The kids came down and sat down at the table.

"You seem cooler on tv" Cooper said to Tony.

"Cooper!" Laura said.

Bucky laughed. "That's what I thought too, kid, but once you realize that he made that suit all by himself it's kinda impressive. That's not a compliment by the way so don't get too cocky, Stark."

"Close enough. I'll take it." Tony said.

"Hey, did you know that Captain America here used to have a theme song and used to dance around a stage in tights?" Bucky said.

"I did not dance! How do you even know this? Weren't you out at war?" Steve asked.

"People talk. And you saved me dressed in the outfit."

"You're the one who asked me if I was keeping it."

"Jokes on you. You actually kept it!"

"Sometimes they go off into their own little world where no one except them two exist." Natasha explained.

"Do not." Bucky said offended.

"Do too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Go to-"

"CHOP SOME WOOD BECAUSE YOU DEFINITELY WERE NOT ABOUT TO SAY WHAT I THINK YOU WERE GOING TO SAY IN FRONT OF MY CHILDREN" Clint said.

"You've all lost your minds." Tony said.

"You guys want to watch a movie?" Clint asked after they finished lunch.

"Sure." Natasha said and Clint got out a movie to put in the DVD.

"Bucky and I can wash the dishes. You guys get started on the movie." Steve said standing up.

"It's fine, Steve. It’s the kids day to do the dishes. Part of their chores." Laura said.

"Oh. Well then, Bucky, you wanna help me with my bag? You know, take it upstairs and stuff." Steve said.

"Did you hit your head?" Tony asked.

"Are you seriously so incompetent that you can't take your own bag up-" Bucky said turning to face him before seeing him roll his eyes. "Oh! Yeah yeah I can help you with your bag!" He said getting up.

"Did you hit your head too?!" Tony asked.

"No! We'll be back in a bit." Bucky said and they walked away. He barely managed to get around the corner before Steve pulled him into a kiss.

"You really need to work on your excuses." Bucky said pulling away.

"Says the guy who shouted 'Luigi'"

"I panicked!" Bucky laughed starting his way up the stairs. He tripped half way up and fell. "Ow."

"How the hell did you fall?!"

"Did anyone else just hear a thud?" Laura asked.

"No?" The others said.

"Does it matter?! Your excuses was taking your bag upstairs we have like five minutes to ourselves and I really want to kiss you so let's get going." Bucky said standing up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Steve asked.

"I'm fine but I'll be better once you kiss me."

Steve rolled his eyes and walked upstairs followed by Bucky before kissing him.

"Better?" He laughed.

"Much." Bucky answered smiling before pulling him back in a kiss.

"One of Barton's kids is going to walk up here and find us." Steve mumbled.

"Let em we have like two more minutes if we tell them you took the wrong bag and I'm using those two minutes." Bucky said before falling down the stairs yet again. "I don't understand this!" He shouted.

"Okay I heard something that time." Natasha said pausing the movie and standing up. She walked over to the stairs with the others.

"Why the hell are you on the floor Barnes?" Tony asked.

"Because apparently these stairs keep moving! I've fallen down them twice already!"

"How was anyone ever afraid of you?" Clint asked.

"If I could kill stairs, your stairs would be dead."

Tony suddenly grabbed a book and whacked Bucky over the head.

"UM OW!" Bucky shouted turning to look at Tony.

"Just making sure you're thinking straight." Tony said causing Steve to snort.

"What'd I say?" Tony asked confused.

"Nothing, nothing." Steve said walking down the stairs and helping Bucky off the floor. "I just think it's a good thing he's sleeping on the couch so he doesn't have to climb the stairs just to fall down again."

Lila walked over to where the adults where.

"Um can we get back to the movie?" She asked.

"Yes." Clint said walking back to the living room to continue the movie followed by the others.

They watched a few movies grabbing popcorn, pillows, and blankets here and there.

"Okay so like what's the sitch here?" Lila asked turning on the lights as the last movie finished.

"The what?" Steve asked.

"The sitch? The situation? What's going on? What's the ship name? Because like FYI I totally totally ship it. Like hello OTP alert you two make such a cute couple. Periodt. Like at first it was like wig snatched because you used to be the winter soldier and tried to kill Captain America and Steve is Captain America but then you guys just _made **sense**_ and like wig snatched yet AGAIN because I'm like toats shooketh and the ship is sailing. And it's like totally canon right? I'm not imagining it."

"I think you should hit her with the book next Stark!" Bucky said.

"Lila, explain to us what you are saying in normal terms." Natasha said.

"Ugh Captain America's dating the new guy right?" Lila said simply.

"NO!" Steve and Bucky both said.

"Oh. Guess I was wrong. Oh well goodnight!" She said before going upstairs.

"Sometimes I forget she's fourteen and then she does that. Whatever _that_ was." Clint said.

"Isn't a ship a boat?" Bucky asked.

"According to google it's like when you think two people would make a good relationship or something." Tony said.

"And what's an Oh-tee-pee?"

"An OTP stands for one true pairing."

"And the wig thing?"

"An expression."

"Okay then......"

"You know all this how exactly?" Natasha asked.

"I just looked it up." Tony said.

"You are going to come up to my room tonight right?" Steve whispered to Bucky.

"Obviously." He responded with a laugh.

"Obviously what?" Clint asked.

"What?" Bucky said.

"You said Obviously so I'm asking why?"

"Oh I just uh thought it uh was obvious that um you know uh yeah." Bucky said as Steve just tried not to laugh.

"You guys have gotten especially weird lately. просто скажи мне, что на самом деле происходит. почему вы говорите, что вы над ним? ты явно не над ним. я единственный, кто видит выражение твоего лица?" Natasha said.

" _ **just tell me what's really going on. why do you say you're over him? you're obviously not over him. am I the only one who sees the look on your face?"**_

"Это ничто. Я покончил с этим, поэтому тебе тоже пора, Наташа! притворись, что я никогда тебе ничего не говорил. делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Неважно, что случилось, я просто понял некоторые вещи. давайте оставим это на этом." Bucky said annoyed.

" _ **it's nothing. I'm over it so you should get over it too, Natasha! pretend i never told you anything. pretend that nothing happened. it doesn't matter what happened I just realized some things. let's leave it at that."**_

"чушь собачья!" Natasha said.

" _ **Bullshit!"**_

"это не чушь, это правда. прими это или нет, но я не хочу, просто брось это!"

" _ **it's not bullshit it's the truth. accept it or not I don't give a fuck just drop it!"**_

"Hi! Yeah, none Russian speakers hear mind speaking in English?" Tony said.

"Я не смирюсь с этим и не урону, потому что это ложь, и я не понимаю, почему ты лжешь. Я говорю, что вас шантажируют ложью. теперь признай это или я скажу Роджерсу, что ты сказал, что у него хорошая задница." Natasha said like she had won.

" ** _I will not get over it and drop it because it's a lie and I don't understand why you're lying. I say you're being blackmailed into lying. now admit it or I tell Rogers that you said he has a nice ass."_**

"I never said that and you know it but by all means go right ahead!"

"Barnes says you have a nice ass, Rogers." Natasha said.

".....I just came to get some water but I can go back to my room........." Cooper said from the stairs.

"God job, Nat. You just scarred my kid for life." Clint said tossing a water bottle to Cooper. "Go to bed." He said and Cooper left.

"This conversation is getting too weird I'm going to bed too." Tony said standing up and going to his room.

"Yeah it's getting late anyways." Natasha said also standing up. "See you in the morning." She said before heading to her room.

"I'm going to go say good night to the kids." Laura said.

"I'll join you." Clint said standing up and walking away with her.

"And then there were two." Steve laughed.

"Shut up. Go to bed, I'll be up as soon as I'm sure everyone's asleep." Bucky said.

"Okay. Don't make me wait too long. I might fall asleep." Steve said standing up and giving Bucky a quick kiss.   
  


“By the way you’ve got some nice thighs if it makes you feel any better.” He whispered before heading up to his room.

  
About an hour and a half later Bucky went to Steves room sure the others were asleep.

—————————————————————

"Seriously, Barton?" Tony asked the next morning when he went downstairs for breakfast.

"What the hell are you on about, Stark?" Clint asked.

"I get that you haven't seen your wife in a while but you two went at it like _bunnies_ last night. Seriously, could you have been any louder?!"

"Can you guys shut up? I'm tired." Bucky said from the couch.

"See! Even Barnes heard you!" Tony said.

"I don't know what you _think_ you heard, Stark but it wasn't me." Clint said.

"What wasn't you?" Steve asked coming down the stairs.

"Stark says Laura and I were, and I quote, "going at it like bunnies"" Clint said.

Bucky was trying not to laugh but it all failed as he glanced a look at Steve to see Steve’s face turning red and he burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Clint asked.

"I-i just never heard that saying before." He said as he stopped laughing.

"Okay?"   
  
  


“Look it wasn’t me it had to have been you.” Tony sighed. 

“Why?!”   
  


”Because Rogers is America’s golden boy? He’s a virgin! Probably until he gets married which will never happen because he refuses to let anyone set him up.” 

”Marriage?” Bucky asked. 

"You're going to hell." Steve said walking over to him.

"Yeah well what else is new? But for now I'm going to go shower. Don't eat all the pancakes." He said before walking away.

"You fucking asshole!" Bucky said walking into the dining room after his shower.

"Language!" Clint said.

"Clothing!" Tony said.

"Calm down, Stark, I have a towel around my waist it's not like I'm naked."

"Yeah you also have one around your head what's with that?" Natasha asked.

"IM GLAD YOU ASKED! Mr America over here decided it would be a brilliant idea to put HAIR DYE IN THE SHAMPOO! So _now_ I have PINK hair! But that's fine. It's fine! It has to be fine because I'm stuck with pink hair and theres nothing I can do about it right now. Now, where are the pancakes?" Bucky said.

Steve grinned as he took the last piece of the last pancake.

"You've got to be shitting me, Rogers."

"Well maybe if you weren't such a cocky sonofabitch I wouldn't have done either of these things." Steve responded still grinning.

"We can make more pancakes! You don't have to rip Steves head off. And I'm certain that Tony can figure something out for your hair." Clint said getting the stuff for the batter out.

"Here I'll do it. Not your fault that Steve eats absolutely everything in sight. Oh and I mean _everything_.” Bucky said taking the wooden spoon from Clint and mixing the batter.   


  
“Everything? Seriously? You’re pulling _that_ card? You’re the one who ate my a- anchovy’s.”   
  


“Oh I had a lot more then just anchovy’s.”   
  


Steve’s grin widened as he got an idea. He grabbed a tea towel and rolled it up snapping it directly at Bucky’s ass. 

"Barnes is going to kill him." Tony whispered as Bucky jumped up.

"черт возьми, Роджерс!" He shouted.

" ** _Fucking hell, Rogers_**!"

“I’m going to assume you said _harder_.” Steve just laughed smacking his ass again as Bucky all but growled as he grabbed the bowl the pancake batter was in and dumped it on Steve’s head.

"Whoops. Looks like you better go shower." Bucky said putting the bowl back on the counter. "A shame really, all that pancake batter going to waste." He said innocently.

"I'm going to get you back for this." Steve said.

"I'd like to see you try. You'll have to catch me first though." He said and Steve stood up.

Bucky let out a screech before running away followed by Steve.

"That towel is going to fall off of him and someone's going to walk in and find a naked Barnes. Your children are going to be scarred for life, Clint." Tony said with a laugh.

"Yeah you should tell them to stay in there rooms." Natasha laughed.

Laura walked into the kitchen/dining room.

"Why did I just see a mostly naked pink haired Bucky get tackled to the floor by a pancake batter covered Steve?" Laura asked

"Because Steve dyed buckys hair and then smacked his ass with a tea towel after eating all the pancakes." Clint said.

"Because that makes perfect sense." Laura said sarcastically.

"Just make sure he's dressed and it doesn't look like they're about to go at it by the time the kids are awake." She said with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random question, who do you guys ship Natasha with? Or would like to see her with in this story. I have about 100 chapters done and yet Natasha isn’t with anyone yet. Obviously it can’t be Steve or Bucky or Clint but other than them?


	19. Back home

"Do you have to leave already? We didn't even get a chance to go shoot some arrows!" Lila complained later that day as they got ready to go back.

"We have to get back to work Lila. I wish you could come with us but don't you have school?" Clint said.

"No! We got out for break like a week ago!"

"Oh."

"How about we talk to Tony and see if he'll let you guys stay in the tower for a few days?" Natasha asked.

"Thank you aunt Nat!" Lila said before leaving the room.

"Tony hates kids." Clint said.

"Parker is practically Tony's child and Conner’s Parker's age and Lila’s close enough. He can't hate them." Natasha said.

"If he says no you're telling Lila."

"Deal." She said before walking away to find Tony.

She came back after forty-five minutes.

"He said it's okay." She said.

"Really? How'd you do that?!"

"I talked about how he has to get over his fear of children if he's ever going to marry Pepper because if they get married they'll probably have a child and he can't just throw a child into a lab and hope for the best."

"Sorry that it's so crowded. With Thor and Bruce in Asgard we took the smaller plane." Tony said as they got in the plane a few hours later.

"It's fine, Tony. I still say we could've just come for the party but the children insisted and then so did Clint and Natasha and they ended up winning." Laura laughed.

"Natasha always gets what she wants. She doesn't seem to know when to **let things go**." Bucky said sitting down next to Steve.

"Maybe because I realize that if I let it go my friends won't be **happy**." Natasha said.

"But then you make sure to rope Clint and Tony in and make sure that when you are about to let something go they stop you." Bucky responded.

"And maybe we talk about something everyone understands." Steve said sending Bucky a warning look to drop the subject.

"Fine. How long ‘til this pink leaves my hair?"

"Bout three months." Steve said.

"Steve!"

"Tony'll figure something out."

"He better. In other news, remember the dancing Captain America thing I was talking about? Well, thanks to Natasha I managed to find a video of it."

"Wasn't the pancake batter enough revenge?"

"Oh I’m sorry I wasn't aware of the fact that pancake batter is so much worse than hair dye." Bucky said sarcastically.

"I can't figure out if they fight like an old married couple or two people who hate each other." Laura said.

"No one can." Clint responded.

"Do you guys want to go on The Ellen Show?" Tony asked looking up from his laptop.

"The Ellen Show?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. It's been a while since our last public event or whatever the heck Nick calls it and I just got an email about going on The Ellen Show." Tony explained.

"Omg you have to! I'm watching her right now!" Lila said turning her phone around to show them that she in fact was watching The Ellen Show.

"That settles it then." Tony said sending back a confirmation email.

"Okay I'm going to go make sure the planes autopilot doesn't malfunction." Tony said heading to the pilot seat.

Natasha on the other hand, was fast asleep.

"How the heck she falls asleep anywhere and everywhere is beyond me." Clint said.

"I think it's her way of telling us we're boring her." Bucky laughed.

They got back to talking and a few hours passed.

"You hungry or thirsty?" Bucky asked.

"I could go for a lemonade." Steve said.

"Oh me too!" Laura said.

"I'll just take a water." Clint added.

"Can I get a root beer?" Cooper asked.

"Ooooo that's a good idea! Can I get a root beer float extra chocolate shaving on top? It'll go great with my insta page! Chillin on a private plane with the fam on the way to NYC. That's the perfect bio for it too!" Lila said.

"I have no idea what any of that is but okay." Bucky said standing up and heading to the back of the plane to try and find what they asked for.

Bucky finally found out what a root beer float was and prepared it.

He was trying to take them all over to them at the same time and he ended up dropping them all.

"God damnit!" He shouted and Steve just laughed.

"Would you stop laughing at my boner and help me do something about it?!" Bucky said glaring at Steve.

Clint suddenly went into a coughing fit and Steve just laughed louder.

"Umm language!" Clint said as he stopped coughing.

Natasha woke up.

"Someone just did something stupid." She said as she woke up.

"Steve won't help me out with my boner." Bucky explained.

"Your what?" Natasha asked feeling as if she had woken up in a different dimension.

"Boner?" Bucky said confused.

"I don't want to know." She said giving up.

"I'll help you with your boner." Steve said standing up with tears in his eyes from laughing so much.

"It’s really not that hard." Bucky said still so confused as Steve just started laughing again.

"Someone please explain this to him!" Clint shouted.

"The one thing I know is that boner means something very different _today_ than what it meant back in the day and that you probably don't want To say it in this day and time." Steve said trying to clean up the broken glass without laughing again.

"What exactly did it mean back in the day?" Laura asked.

"A mistake."

"Yeah it does not mean that today. At all. So, maybe don't say it." Natasha said with a laugh.

"I don't even want to know what I said now." Bucky said with a laugh.

Steve finished cleaning up the broken glass and threw it away before re-serving it all and handing it to the others.

"I'll tell you what they understood by what you said later." Steve whispered to Bucky as he took a seat again.

"I don't even think I want to know anymore. " Bucky whispered back as Steve laughed. 

"We should arrive in about an hour. I suggest you rest up seeing as Nick said that we start training again exactly the second we get back and that we then have to practice for what we're going to say on The Ellen Show or something." Tony said to them before walking back to the pilot area.

"Thank god." Natasha said before getting comfortable again and going to sleep soon followed by Clint and Laura and their kids.

"We still have about an hour before we get to New York. You wanna have some fun?" Steve whispered.

"That depends, what do you have in mind?" Bucky asked with a laugh already assuming what Steve was thinking.

"Follow me to the bathroom and I'll show you rather than tell you." Steve whispered kissing him and walking towards the bathroom.

Bucky laughed but followed him nonetheless.

As soon as Bucky walked in he locked the door and pulled Steve into a kiss.

Steve chuckled pulling away.

"Already knew what I had in mind." He muttered.

"Of course it is because it's exactly what I had in mind too." Bucky said with a laugh. "According to Stark we were going at it like bunnies whatever the hell that means."

"I think it means that they heard us last night and that if we're going to "fondue" in the bathroom without waking anyone up we need to be quite or at least quieter than last night." Steve said with a laugh.

About forty-five minutes later they stumbled out of the bathroom hair and clothing a mess.

"Well well well who would've thought the Captain America would've "fondued" in the bathroom of an airplane." Bucky laughed.

"And who would've thought that you would still look just as hot as normal with pink hair." Steve said laughing and giving Bucky a quick kiss before sitting down.

A cough came from across the plane and Steve and Bucky turned to look at where the cough came from.

"I so called it!" Lila said with a laugh.

"What just happened?!" Cooper asked.

Steves face went bright red causing Bucky to laugh before turning to Lila and Cooper.

"You can not say anything to your father. Or your aunt. Or Stark. Or anyone really. They have a thing with getting into people's business." Bucky said.

"Captain America is dating the Winter Soldier." Cooper said staring in shock causing Both Steve and Bucky to laugh.

"Yeah. Yeah I am." Steve said smiling at Bucky.

Bucky smiled back sitting down next to him and pulling him closer. "Love you." He whispered with a yawn.

"Love you, too, Buck." Steve whispered back.  
—————————————————————

They got to the tower and Fury put them to work immediately.

"I'm not an official avenger. I do not have to practice sparring or whatever you have to do." Bucky said to the others grabbing a plum.

"You still come on missions so you should have to do all we have to do!" Tony said. "It's not fair. I always have my suit and yet I can't spar in it?"

"I'd really rather not." Bucky said.

"Afraid you're going to lose?" Natasha teased.

"Sure, Nat." He laughed. "Now get back to training the sooner you're done the sooner we can all do something. This towers really boring at times."

"I'll try not to take offense to that." Tony said before going back to sparing with Thor who had just gotten back from Asgard.

"How about you do something useful, Barnes instead of staring at Rogers." Clint said ducking from the punch that Steve threw at him.

"Because if I become the winter soldier again it'll be perfect that I'll know exactly how to beat you all?" Bucky responded. "And I'm not staring!"

"Whatever you say." Clint laughed.

"Assuming you could beat us that is." Natasha said knowing that if she pushed the right buttons he would give in and spar with them sooner or later.

"If I can beat Barton at just dance I can beat you in sparring." Bucky said without thinking.

"I'm sorry you did what?!" Steve asked with a laugh giving Clint the perfect opportunity to knock him to the ground.

"Damn it Barton! That's cheating!" Steve said getting off the ground.

"You played Just Dance? I can not believe it." Tony said laughing.

"I could kick your ass, Stark." Bucky said.

"Except you won't because you refuse to spar."

"You wanna spar? Let's spar, Stark." Bucky said standing up.

Tony stopped sparring with Thor and walked over to Bucky and throwing a punch at his face.

Bucky blocked his punch and went to punch his stomach.

They kept at it for quite a while.

"Getting tired, Stark?" Bucky said with a smirk.

"You wish, Barnes." He muttered.

"Don't have to." Bucky said before sweeping starks legs out from under him. He caught him by the neck tightening his grip just enough to have Tony back down.

"Okay okay you win!" Tony said and Bucky let go.

"Told you I would." Bucky said with a grin.

"My turn!" Natasha said.

"You've got to be kidding me, Nat!" Bucky said turning towards her.

"Come on!"

"Fine! Fine!" He said with a sigh.

They started sparring. Bucky was falling behind compared to Natasha seeing as he had just spent the past few minutes fighting with Tony.

Natasha went to punch him but he managed to catch her punch and flip her onto the ground.

"Fuck." She muttered as she got the wind knocked out of her.

"There. Who's next?" He asked.

"Hell no. If Nat couldn't beat you we stand no chance." Clint said.

"I'll go." Steve said.

"Seriously?"

"You know me. I never back out of a fight."

"Yeah yeah get over here." Bucky laughed.

Steve laughed walking over to him. They started sparing.

"So how does coffee sound tomorrow morning?" Steve said between punches.

"After a run? Sure." Bucky said blocking his punches.

"Are they just having a conversation?" Thor asked.

Clint shrugged.

Steve swept Bucky’s feet out from under him and got down on top of him to keep him from moving.

Bucky smirked, "Ya know, usually I'm top but I sure don't mind the view from down here." He whispered huskily with a wink.

Steve chuckled and unconsciously leaned down to kiss him completely forgetting about the others in the room.

As much as Bucky wanted to kiss Steve he also didn't want to lose so he took Steves distraction as a chance and flipped them over.

His smirk grew as he leaned down. "I lied. I prefer being on top." He whispered in his ear before getting off him and off the floor.

Steve scoffed and got off the floor.

"Go shower. You stink." He said.

" _I_ stink?" Bucky said.

"Yes!"

"Go to hell, Steve. I wasn't even supposed to spar today!" Bucky laughed walking out of the room.

"What the hell just happened?!" Clint asked.

—————————————————————


	20. Paparazzi Pictures

"After five showers I finally got that damn pink out of my hair!" Bucky said the next morning.

Steve laughed. "See! There was no need to worry."

Bucky rolled his eyes. 

"You wanna go on the run with me or do I have to come back and get you before going to coffee?" He murmured; draping his arms over Steve’s shoulders 

"Yeah give me a minute to change and we'll go." Steve said getting up and going back to their room to change.

He came back and they went to go out when Natasha was passing by.

"Where are you two sneaking off to?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're not sneaking anywhere. We're just going for a run. Can we go now?" Bucky asked.

"Whatever you say." She said in a sing-song voice.

Bucky rolled his eyes and walked out of the tower with Steve.

“Bet I’m faster.” Bucky challenged.   
  


They ran a few laps before heading to Starbucks.

"Ya know- sometimes I really miss when you couldn't keep up with me." Bucky laughed as they stopped.

Steve laughed slinging an arm over his shoulders. "You love me." He murmured, nipping at his ear.

"I also love coffee." Bucky said pulling away and walking into the Starbucks as a blush crept onto his cheeks. 

Steve rolled his eyes following him in. “You’re blushing.” He teased.

"I really love the twenty first century."

"You do? I find it all too confusing." Bucky said looking at Steve in disbelief glad at the subject change.

"Yeah. Because if we were still in the forty's I couldn't do this." He responded planting a short and sweet kiss on Bucky's lips and smacking his ass before turning to the cashier and ordering a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino® for Bucky and a Iced Starbucks® Blonde Caramel Cloud Macchiato for himself and two lemon pound cakes, one for each.

"The others are going to kill us when they find out that people at Starbucks knew about us before they did." Bucky laughed as they payed and grabbed their drinks and cake.

"Too bad." Steve responded as they sat down at a table.

They stayed at Starbucks for a while just talking.

"We should get going before the others start getting ideas." Bucky said looking over at the clock.

"Yeah. Let's go." Steve agreed standing up and walking out hand in hand with Bucky.

"Hey! How about we get some ice cream before going back to the tower?!" Steve said as they passed an ice cream parlor.

"Ice cream?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah! Come on, Buck!" Steve said with a smile.

"Fine, fine!" Bucky laughed as Steve dragged him into the Ice Cream parlor.

They got their ice cream and started walking back to the tower.

"Hey, Steve, my ice cream tastes a little funny." Bucky said trying and succeeding not to laugh.

"What are you talking about?" Steve said confused.

"Here, try it." Bucky said holding his ice cream out.

Steve looked at him cautiously before going to try some.

"It tastes absolutely fine, Bu-" he started before Bucky shoved the ice cream in his face with a laugh.

"You have a little ice cream... everywhere." He said grinning.

"I can't believe I fell for this! I'm going to get you back." Steve said.

"Oh?" Bucky raised an eyebrow and Steve grinned. Bucky screeched and started running as Steve ran after him.

Bucky looked back to see Steve catching up and turnt around a corner with a laugh.

Bucky finally stopped.

Steve stopped barely an inch of space left between them.

They smiled at each other, love clear on their faces as they closed the small space left between them in a desperate kiss.

Steve pushed Bucky up against the wall of the building they were in front of before pulling away and smushing his ice cream on his face.

"Steve!" Bucky laughed.

"I said I was going to get you back didn't I?" He said with a smile.

Bucky grinned and just pulled him back into a kiss.

They stayed there for quite a while before one of there phones went off.

They pulled apart and checked their phones.

Steve sighed answering the call.

"Yes, Tony?" Steve asked exasperated.

"God damnit Stark! You just had to interrupt us didn't you?" Bucky yelled without thinking.

"Was that Bucky? Where are you?!" Tony asked. "You realize we're going on The Ellen Show tonight right?! What did I interrupt? Oh my god tell me you two weren't fucking when I called!"

"Yes, that was Bucky we went for a run we're on our way back to the tower. Yes, I realize we're going on The Ellen Show tonight and it's not for hours so stop worrying! No we weren't. Get your mind out of the gutter. I already told you that it's not like that. We'll be there soon. Bye." Steve said hanging up before Tony could respond.

"Do we really have to get back already? I'm enjoying our time out!" Bucky complained.   
  


“That and I was hoping... I was hoping I could convince you to kiss me some more.” He pouted looking down at his feet as he felt himself blush again.

Steve laughed and placed a quick kiss on Bucky's lips before backing up enough for Bucky not to be against the wall anymore and grabbed his hand.

"Yes. Yes we do." He said with a smile as they finished walking back to the tower.

Just before they got to the tower they let go of each other's hands so the others wouldn't see.

"You’re coming to the show tonight right?" Steve asked.

"Do I have to?" Bucky asked.

"They'll be plums." Steve said in a sing-song voice.

"I'll be there." Bucky laughed.

"Good. Because they'll be time before the show too and we may be able to get away from the others for a bit." Steve whispered in his ear before winking and walking into the tower.

Bucky laughed following him in neither of them any wiser to the photographers who had caught their date in pictures.

"Where have you been? Natasha said you said you were going for a run two hours ago!" Tony said.

"We did go for a run."

"Why is there ice cream on your face? Like everywhere except your mouthes?" Bruce asked.

"We uh well we had ice cream and fell on it?"

—————————————————————

They all arrived at The Ellen Show and about an hour later went on stage.

"Oh I thought all the Avengers were supposed to be here but this is fine." Ellen said as the Avengers took a seat.

"We are. I have no idea where Steve and Bucky, or Captain America and The Winter Solider as most know them, are." Tony said turning his head to look backstage.

"The winter soldiers here?"

"Yes." Tony answered.

—————————————————————

“Bucky! I need to get on sta- oh yes!” He gasped as Bucky pounded into him in one of the broken sound rooms. 

Bucky panted biting his shoulder to keep his moans to himself. Just because the sound machine was broken didn’t mean people couldn’t hear. 

“Fuck, Stevie you’re so- nnghh- you’re so fucking tight.” He said as he licked over the bite mark. 

“Bucky I- oh! Yes Bucky yes!” He sobbed into his arm trying and failing to muffle himself. 

“Y-ya close, baby? We’re cutting it close.” Bucky whispered before sucking another mark into his skin. 

“Hand, cock. Y-fuck almost there-your lips... mine.” Steve whispered. 

Bucky slowed his thrusts enough to press closer as Steve turnt his head to him kissing him as he sped his hand up. 

“Bucky!” Steve moaned pulling away as he came; spilling over Bucky’s hand. 

Bucky grunted speeding up his thrusts coming a little less than a minute after Steve. 

He pulled out still breathless as Steve turnt towards him and kissed him. 

“I love you.” He said, muffled against his mouth. 

“I love you too but you’re late.” Bucky said pulling away. 

He laughed at Steve’s flushed face and how his hair stuck out everywhere. 

“Try looking for a mirror babe.” He whispered as Steve quickly got dressed. 

He gave his boyfriend one last kiss before running off to the stage. 

—————————————————————

Steve suddenly stumbled onto the stage face red from embarrassment of being late and well, what he and Bucky has just been doing.

"Your uh hair is like sticking up everywhere." Natasha whispered to him.

"And your shirts half undone." Clint whispered.

Steve coughed awkwardly and quickly finished buttoning his shirt.

"I um am sorry that I am um late I was uh backstage uh doing things...." Steve said his pathetic excuse and you could hear Bucky trying and failing not to laugh backstage.

"Well I see Bucky Barnes backstage. Why doesn't he come out too?" Ellen said and Steve beamed with glee. Bucky, in the other hand, stopped laughing instantly.

"That is a **GREAT** idea, Ellen!" Steve said jumping off the couch and going to get Bucky.

"I'm sorry wha-what? Y-you said if I came I could just stay backstage e-eating plums. You never said anything about going on tv." Bucky said as Steve pulled him onto the stage.

"I lied. I also lied about the plums." Steve said pulling him down onto the couch.

"You're a dick." Bucky said and Steve opened his mouth to respond. "We're on tv I don't think the words I think you want to say should be coming out of your mouth right now unless you wanna out us." Bucky whispered before Steve could get a word out.

"Why is your hair like that too? You look like you just woke up or something. I told you we were going on the show and to be ready! ZIP UP YOUR _PANTS_ , BARNES!" Tony whisper-shouted at them.

"I don't know what's wrong with Steve but I was asleep on the couch backstage and just changed out of my pajamas." Bucky said.

"I'm sorry about them, Ellen. I think they've taken one too many blows to the head." Bruce said.

"Of course no problem at all. So, what exactly should I call you by? Your superhero names or your real names?" Ellen asked.

"Normal names are fine." Tony said.

"Okay. So, Bucky, tell us, you're Steves best friend right?"

"Well I would hope so but seeing as he's right here we can ask him can't we?" Bucky laughed turning to Steve.

"Don't look at me like I'm about to betray you. You know you're my best friend." Steve said rolling his eyes.

  
“Wilson.”   
  


“Okay he’s like my newest best friend. You’re my oldest best friend.”   
  


“I’m also the one who gets dick.” Bucky muttered under his breath crossing his arms.   
  


"So tell us, is _the_ Captain America seeing anyone?" Ellen asked.

Before Steve could talk Bucky grinned and started talking.

"ACTUALLY-" he started.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked confused but Bucky just smiled at him.

"I think he is. I think the person he's seeing has perfect brown hair, piercing blue-grey eyes, an award winning smile.” He grinned for cometic effect, “I think the person he's seeing he's known for a really long time and has _killer_ abs." Bucky said and Steve scoffed.

  
“So good in fact you could grate cheese off those babies.” He added for extra measure.   
  


"Are you just complimenting yourself?" Tony asked confused.

"Aw thanks for the compliment, Stark but of course not." Bucky said with an innocent smile so no one could tell if he was lying or telling the truth.

"So the pictures the paparazzi got are real?" Ellen asked.

"What pictures?!" Bucky and Steve both half screamed.

"I-i was j-joking..." Bucky said with a nervous laugh.

"Has no one seen the pictures?" Ellen asked.

"No?" They all said and Ellen pulled up the pictures.

"Oh my god" Bucky whispered.

"You're seeing someone?!" Tony asked.

"I uh-I-"

"Why are all the pictures only of Steves face?" Thor asked.

"They didn't manage to get any of the girls face." Ellen said.

"I'm sorry what did you just-" Bucky started before Steve put a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"Shut up." Steve whispered.

"So who are you dating Steve?" Ellen asked.

"That's a really good question that I'd like to know myself." Natasha said looking over at Steve expectingly.

"I uh- how- how do you even know I'm seeing anyone? For all anyone knows I'm just out with a friend." Steve said.

"I think the picture where you're kissing someone is a dead giveaway." Clint laughed.

"That's just a friendly kiss?" Steve tried.

"If that's a friendly kiss I don't want to know what you kiss the people you date like." Tony laughed causing the others to laugh as well.

"Well it's obvious you're not going to tell us the name of the girl so let's change the subject. Tony, what's going on with you and pepper?"

"We're as good as ever." Tony said.

"Bucky, how does it feel to know that you are an ex-assassin and killed one of your friends parents? Do you ever feel like you're going to go back to that life?" Ellen asked.

"yeah I was the winter soldier and yeah it scares me that I could revert to that but I hope I don't and I hope that the avengers- my friends -are able to help me if it happens again just like they have been. I also hope that if I do become the winter soldier again they won't hesitate to do what they need to do to make sure that people aren't in danger no matter what that is." Bucky said honestly.

Steve smiled and grabbed Bucky’s hand in his own; still making sure no one could see.

"But, we'll make sure that never happens again. And we know that wasn't you and we don't blame you for it. We’ll never let them hurt you again, Buck." Steve said and Bucky smiled at him.

"Yeah we still exist." Clint said with a laugh.

"This happens sometimes. Usually takes a minute or two for them to realize they're not in their own world where only they exist." Natasha said.

"Wha-what?" Bucky said snapping out of it.

"But Steve is right. We don't blame him for what he did while HYDRA controlled him. Yeah I tried to kill him when I found out about my parents but I've gotten over it. It's like Steve said, killing him won't bring them back." Tony said.

They talked a while longer, Ellen asked more questions and the show ended.

They walked off stage and back to the back room.

"I don't look like a girl! I'm extremely offended!" Bucky whispered to Steve.

"Everyone knows that so get over it. They just assumed that if Captain America was dating anyone it'd be a girl. No offense but Captain America being gay is something not many people have thought of!” Steve whispered.

"Are we going to talk about how that looked suspiciously like Barnes over here?!" Natasha said turning towards Bucky and Steve.

"That wasn't me!" Bucky said lying through his teeth.

"You both go out for a "run" this morning, come back like two hours later, these pictures show up, it looks exactly like you two, and not to mention that fact that you guys practically came onto the stage half dressed. Pretty suspicious if you ask me." Natasha said. 

"You would've seen a metal arm if it was me! There was no metal arm! Conclusion, it wasn't me!"

"I honestly don't give a fuck if you two are dating or fucking or together or friends with benefits or just friends or whatever the hell it is but Natasha’s right and one way or another you two spend most of your time together. Not only are you Captain America but you're the Captain, or whatever you wanna call it, of this team so you two need to get your facts straight even if you're not right now because those images are going to be everywhere by tomorrow morning and people will try to figure out who was in those pictures with you. Nicks probably already setting up press talks for you to let people know what's actually going on so, so that there's no confusion and no one gets hurt, figure out what the hell you're going to say. Oh and pray that they don't find a picture with the face of whoever you're with." Tony said to them walking away with Natasha.

"How the hell did this happen?!" Steve said more to himself then to Bucky.

"Well, I mean, we met." Bucky responded and Steve whacked him over the head causing him to laugh.

"Not what I meant." He said smiling.

"We'll figure this out somehow Steve. Don't worry." Bucky said making sure no one was looking before giving Steve a quick kiss and walking away.

"YOU OWE ME PLUMS BY THE WAY!" He shouted as Steve laughed hurrying up to catch up.

—————————————————————

They got back to the tower and all went to their rooms.

Bucky got into bed ready to go to sleep when Steve threw him a jacket.

"What the hell? I'm tired!" Bucky whined.

"Get off your sorry excuse of an ass. We're going to go delete those pictures. Stark said to figure it out so this is what we're doing." Steve said pulling Bucky off the bed.

"We're breaking into a place to steal images that the paparazzi took from us even though the law says something about freedom of press? And you love my ass.” Bucky said with a yawn as he slipped some shoes on.

"We're just exercising our rights of privacy?" Steve said. "Come on! I don't want to have to talk to the press! They're annoying! And you have better thighs. I have the ass that’s why I bottom more often then not.” 

"You're lucky I love you." Bucky muttered as he walked out of the room with Steve. "How do you even know where we're going?"

"I don't. We have to figure that out." Steve said taking his phone out.

"What do you mean we have to figure it out?!" Bucky shouted.

"Shhhh! The others are asleep!" Steve said before making a call.

"I wanna be asleep why can't I be asleep?!"

"You're cranky ya know?" Steve whispered.

"I am not cranky!"

"Hey Happy! Good you're up! Look I know I'm not Tony but this is all Tony's idea. I need you to drive us to wherever the press keeps their photographs. Why? I don't have time to explain. Its an emergency!" Steve said into the phone ignoring Bucky.

About ten minutes later Happy arrived and they got in the car driving to wherever they assumed the photos were kept.

They got to the magazine place where the photographer apparently worked.

"You're Captain America and you're breaking into a place." Bucky said as they walked to the back of the building.

"Just like old days huh?" Steve said with a laugh.

"We didn't break into a magazine place to delete pictures!"

"Yeah we broke into the movies. Now help me get through this window!" Steve whisper-shouted at Bucky.

Bucky punched the window breaking it.

"Bucky!"

"What? We'll leave them twenty dollars to fix it calm down! Don't get all patriotic on me or whatever." Bucky said climbing through the window firing his gun at the security cameras so they wouldn't see them.

"What was that?! Bucky?!" Steve said from outside.

"Calm the Fuck down! I was just taking the cameras out! Now get in here so we can leave before anyone catches Captain America breaking into a building!" Bucky said annoyed looking out the window.

Steve sighed and climbed through the window.

"Where now?" Bucky asked.

"Storage? Desks? I don't know!" Steve said already going through a computer looking for the pictures.

Bucky sighed and walked to a desk to start looking for a flash drive of some sorts that could have the pictures.

"Damn It!" Steve muttered as a lamp fell to the ground and shattered.

Bucky laughed.

"You're really no good at this are you?"

"I don't normally break into places to erase images of me kissing people!"  
  


“Should’ve gotten one of us having sex. Now that’s a steamy image.” 

"IS SOMEONE THERE?" A security guard said walking in.

"Fuck." Bucky muttered getting down behind a desk and pulling Steve with him.

"What if we-" Steve started.

"Don't you dare get all patriotic on me now Steven Grant Rogers!" Bucky muttered taking out a gun.

"Follow my lead." He whispered putting the gun in a gun holder behind his back. He stood up putting his hands up followed by Steve.

"You caught us." He said an apologetic look on his face. "Well just be on our way I mean, you wouldn't want to jail _the_ Captain America now would you?"

"Cap-Captain America?" The security guard said.

"Yep. I mean, unless you want to be the one who put Captain America in _jail_......" he said trailing off with a smirk as he started walking away. Steve just stayed staring mouth agape.

"I can’t let you leave." The security guard said.

"So close to the door too." Bucky said a little disappointed turning around at the same time he took his gun out and shooting the guard.

"BUCKY!" Steve shouted.

"Relax it's just a tranquilizing dart! It'll only make him pass out for a few hours." Bucky said putting the gun away.

"Oh my god I thought you killed him!" Steve said sitting down.

Bucky rolled his eyes and kept looking.

They looked for a few more hours.

"I give up!" Bucky groaned. "It's gone! The pictures are gone! We won't find them and that's that!"

Steve sighed standing up. "You're right. Let's go."

They walked to the car where Happy was waiting and headed back to the tower.

They walked into the tower.

"Finally! Home sweet home!" Bucky shouted turning on the lights.

The others came running down.

"What the hell?! Do you realize what time it is?!" Natasha shouted.

"That's a good question. JARVIS, what time is it?" Bucky asked.

"3:45 A.M. Mr. Barnes." JARVIS responded.

"Where were you at 3:45 a.m.?" Tony asked.

"Breaking into a building to delete those fucking stupid pictures of Steve and whoever the hell he’s with because apparently he hates talking to the press!" Bucky shouted. "I am tired and I just shot someone can I please just GO. TO. BED!"

"YOU SHOT SOMEONE?!" They all shouted.

"With a thing to make them fall asleep. I had the same reaction." Steve said and they all calmed down.

"I'm going to sleep." Bucky said walking past them and to his room.

**The next morning**

Steve and Bucky were snuggling in bed watching a movie early that morning.

"Can we stay five more minutes? I don't want to get up yet." Bucky said as the movie ended.

"We can stay all day if you want, buck." Steve whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s not smut ig. It’s like a preview of the future smut to cum. (Hehe Ik I’m immature I couldn’t help myself) anyways, I hope you enjoyed. It’s 1 am my time as I’m posting this. I’m probably not in the right state of mind to post.


	21. New Years

That morning everyone was doing something different to get ready for the party Tony always decided to throw.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, actually." Natasha said.

"No! There is no time to eat, Rogers!" Tony said.

"I'm making a snack." He said ignoring Tony. "Bucky, Lila, Cooper, why don't you come help me make some snacks for everyone?"

"What? Can you not make your own sandwich? How do you hero’s function?” Cooper asked from the couch.

"There's eleven people here and Pepper will be here in about seven minutes and I bet Tony's kid will be here soon too. That makes thirteen. And like half the avengers eat about five sandwiches so that's twenty eight and just to be safe we should round it up to thirty so with four people making them two people can make 7 sandwiches and the other two can make eight."

"He's not my kid!" Tony shouted

"Okay I know Tony's a billionaire but how much does he spend on groceries a week?!" Bucky asked.

"Just help me with the sandwiches." Steve said walking into the kitchen.

"I really hope we're not actually making sandwiches and you have another plan because if we are you chose the wrong person to help you with that." Bucky said following him into the kitchen along with Lila and Cooper.

Steve rolled his eyes and nodded towards Cooper and Lila.

"Ohhhh you want to talk to them now?"

"Talk to us about what? I didn't break anything and it wasn't my Twitter that leaked the story! I swear I'm not @thebarnesrogersshow!" Lila promised.

"No no you've got it wrong. But I do want to hear about that story and that twitter thing? Anyways, you know how it's New Years and well... most couples kiss when the clock strikes twelve?" Bucky said.

"Yeah? Is there a point to this?" Cooper said.

"Well most couples don't keep their relationship a secret either. Long story short, we want to kiss at midnight but we can't because of the others so we need you to keep them busy or distracted long enough for us to kiss."

"Awwww of course we'll help! You know you guys are people's OTP." Lila said.

"I still don't know what that is!" Steve said.

"Wait wait wait what's in it for us?" Cooper asked.

"An eye for an eye or whatever that saying is right? What do you want?" Bucky asked.

"Convince my parents to get me a play station."

"I-I don't know what the hell that is. How about I convince them to take you to the carnival? That shouldn’t take much convincing there’s one in Brooklyn.”

"Carnival? What am I? Five?"

"I was happy going to carnivals til I was like twenty two!”   
  


"A hundred dollars."

"No."

"Fine! Fifty!"

"How about ten?"

"Ten?! You can't get anything with ten dollars!"

"You can get a steak dinner for ten cents!"

"I think you're thinking of a different time, Bucky." Steve whispered, hiding his smile into his shoulder.

"What? How much does a steak dinner cost now a days?" Bucky asked.

"Like thirty dollars?"

"THIRTY DOLLARS?! For a steak?! The future wasn't supposed to be expensive the future was supposed to be flying cars. Howard promised us flying cars. Where are our flying cars huh?"

"I'll take a flying car!" Cooper said.

"How about no car, no money, no play station, and you guys cover for us and we don't tell Stark and your parents that you drove Tony's Lambo around New York even though neither of you have your drivers license because I'm not going to give a child fifty dollars when I just found out that a steak costs thirty." Bucky said.

"You knew about that?"

"Not until just now. So, do we have a deal?"

"No!"

"CLINT! LAURA! I NEED TO-"

"Fine! Fine! You have a deal! We'll distract them."

"Good. Now run along while we make the sandwiches." Bucky said as he started taking the things out for the sandwiches.

"You just blackmailed a child." Steve said.

"So?" Bucky asked and Steve just laughed.  
—————————————————————

The party started around seven p.m. 

Tony made a dumb speech as always and the party continued.

Bucky was sitting on the couch talking to this girl and Steve couldn't help but feel jealous.

It wasn't his fault! No one knew for a fact that he and Bucky were dating so of course he'd be jealous!

"You okay, Rogers? You're staring daggers." Tony laughed looking over to where he was staring. 

  
“Oh my god!” He gasped turning to Steve, “Do you want me to hook you up with her? I’m sure I could. Do I get to be the person who finally gets _the_ Captain America to get laid?”   
  


“I’ve had sex before! Why does everyone assume I’m some virgin?!”   
  


“Because you are. Sooner you admit it sooner we get you laid seeing as you and Barnes gave up on each other.”   
  


"I need a drink. Like **now**." Steve said getting up and walking over to the bar. He knew he couldn't get drunk from this alcohol but it tasted bad enough that it almost helped.

"It's not like I can go over there because if I do then he'll never stop teasing me about being " _jealous_ ". I am not jealous!" Steve said to himself causing the few people at the bar to look over at him.

"Sorry. Sorry." He apologized.

**Meanwhile, with Bucky**

"So you were in the military right?" Linda, the girl Bucky was talking with, asked.

"Yeah. I fought during World War Two before the whole um HYDRA thing happened." Bucky said a little awkwardly. He never really liked talking about the whole HYDRA situation especially with people he didn't know very well.

"Well that explains why you look so strong." She giggled fluttering her eyelashes and scooting closer to Bucky.

"Thanks?" Bucky said scooting away. He was trying to be polite but that didn’t change the fact he’d rather be anywhere than there at the moment. More specifically in Steve’s arms. Or under him. 

"Oh. Playing hard to get I see." She giggled.

"I uh I'm actually seeing someone..." Bucky said.

"Sure you are." She said sarcastically.

"Natasha! Natasha come over here!" Bucky shouted and she walked over confused.

"Yeah?"

"This really nice lady doesn't believe me when I say that I'm seeing someone do you think you could tell her?"

"I would. Except for the fact that you're not. I think you've had one too many drinks." Natasha said before walking away.

_'Seriously Natasha?_!' Bucky thought to himself.

"See? No getting rid of me that easily. And I bet that even if you did have a girlfriend she wouldn't mind sharing a hunk like you.” 

Bucky chuckled nervously trying to find a way to let her down easily.

**Back with Steve**

_'God help me I'm about to do something stupid_.' He thought to himself standing up.

"Where you going, Rogers?" Tony asked walking over to him before he could walk away.

"None of your business, Stark."

"You look like you're about to kill someone and it's my party so yeah it **_is_** my business." Tony said.

"I'm just going to go have a talk with someone." Steve said unconsciously tightening his grip on his glass causing it to shatter.

"Someone's going to die tonight." Tony whispered to himself as Steve pushed past him.

"Mind getting the hell off of _my_ **boyfriends _lap_**? Oh and while you're at it, stop eye-fucking him too why don't ya?" Steve snapped when he got to where Bucky and Linda were seated pulling Bucky off the couch, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer.

"Boyfriend?" Linda asked

"Yeah, same... boyfriend?" Bucky said confused. Not only because of the fact that Steve just said eye-fucking.

"Yeah. Boyfriend." Steve said smiling. "Wait. Why?" He added, suddenly nervous. “I-i thought-“

"Nothing. You thought right. Just sounds so official is all." Bucky said smiling like the fool in love that he was.

"Well I'd hope so. I love you, Buck." Steve said smiling just as much as Bucky.

"I love you too, Steve." He whispered giving Steve a quick kiss not caring who was watching.

The lady who was flirting with Bucky scoffed and walked away.

"Did you seriously just say eye-fucking?" Bucky whispered with a laugh.

"Fuck off." Steve muttered.

"You know you had no reason to be jealous right?"

"I was not jealous!"

Bucky scoffed. "Tell that to the glass you shattered."

"You saw that?"

"Of course. I only got eyes for one guy. You thought I haven’t been watching you? Gotta make sure you don’t run off.” Bucky laughed.

"Stark. Four o'clock." Lila said walking by fake coughing.

"I don't know what the fuck that means." Bucky said.

"It means that Stark is either watching you, walking towards you, etcetera so you two should probably take your arms off each other and looking at each other like you're in love even though you are. Twelve o'clock, three o'clock, six o'clock, nine o'clock you can figure out the rest." Cooper explained pointing to different parts of the room as the two lovebirds stepped away from each other.

"So what's going on?" Tony asked walking over to them.

"The girls you invited can't seem to take a hint and Natasha finds it hilarious not to help me out." Bucky said.

"What can I say? It's fun watching you suffer." Natasha said with a smile.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

They talked for a few hours when Lila walked over. 

"It's almost midnight. You should really get the ball drop on the big screen, Tony." She said.

"Right. See you all in the new year." Tony said walking away.

  
“He just made a dad joke, he just made a dad joke, he just made a dad joke, wonder why that was.” Bucky said to the tune of the “we just got a letter” song from blues clues.   
  


“I told you not to watch Blues Clues.”   
  


“It was the only thing on last night!”   
  


"I'm gonna go before I get another drink." Natasha said walking away.

"And then this is the boring part." Steve said.

"Waiting?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah. At least I get to kiss you when the clock strikes twelve. But yeah. Waiting's still boring." Steve whispered.

"I have an idea to make this party more fun." Bucky said smirking.

"I wonder what you have in mind." Steve laughed.

"Follow me and you'll find out." Bucky responded walking away.

Steve laughed but followed him anyways.

"Oh hell no you're fourteen you are not drinking." Clint said taking the glass of champagne away from Lila.

"Come on! It's New Years! Just one sip? Please?!"

"How about no and I don't tell Stark you and your brother stole his car?"

"You knew?!"

"Of course who do you think gave your brother the keys?"

"Fine!"

"Hey, where are Bucky and Steve?" Tony asked.

"No clue." Natasha said.

"We're going to go look for them aren't we?" Clint asked with a groan.

"Do you even have to ask?" Tony, Natasha, and Laura all said.

"Seriously Laura?" Clint asked.

"Yes seriously."

"Fine."

"NO!" Lila shouted standing up.

"Why not?" They all asked.

"Because I-i think we should all stay here and enjoy our last moments of this year. I mean you guys are so old and before you know it y'all will be six feet under. We need to enjoy the little time you have left!" Lila said getting a glare from all of them.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked.

"I mean......"

"Let's go." Natasha said walking away with the others to look for Steve and Bucky.

Lila groaned and went to get Cooper before following the others.

They searched all over the tower not finding them.

"Oh look at the time! It's almost midnight! Let's go watch the ball drop!" Lila said trying to distract them like Bucky and Steve had said to.

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" Laura shouted as she opened a door.

They all came running to see Steve and Bucky fumbling on the bed trying to cover up.

Clint scoffed.

"Don't even try and cover up we already saw everything." Clint laughed gesturing towards them.

"Where the hell are my fucking boxers?!" Bucky whispered.

"Someone finally de-virginized Mr. America." Natasha snorted.

"Captain America's a-a bottom?!" Tony shouted.

"You're supposed to kiss not fuck ya know? We promised to distract them long enough for you two to kiss not to do this." Lila said shielding her eyes as her watch beeped signaling midnight.

"Language!" Clint said.

"They're fucking and you're worried about my language?" Lila said.

"What are they doing?" Nathaniel asked.

"I'm going to go because I don't want to explain to my three year old son what these two are doing." Laura said walking away with Nathaniel.

"And I thought the plane was bad." Cooper muttered.

"WHAT?!" The others said.

"PRIVACY! SHUT THE DAMN DOOR AND GIVE US A LITTLE PRIVACY! WE WILL TALK AFTER WE GET DRESSED! Don't you have a party to get back to?!" Bucky shouted at them and they closed the door.

"What did you mean worse than the plane?" Clint asked.

"Well............ during the plane ride here Lila and I kinda figured it out." Cooper said.

"How the- what the- FUCKING HELL!" Tony said.

"I think Tony just had an epiphany of some shit." Natasha laughed.

"You guys just saw what I saw too right?! It wasn't my eyes playing tricks on me?!" Tony asked.

Bucky looked over at Steve and they both just laughed.

"There's no way to spin this is there?" Bucky asked.

"I don't think so. I think it was about time to tell them anyways.” Steve said.

"I know.” Bucky said giving him a quick kiss.

  
“They won’t judge. If anything they’ll celebrate.” Steve said hoping to calm both of their nerves.   
  


“I know that it’s just... doesn’t change the fact that...” 

“I know.” Steve whispered. They grew up in a time where people were put to death for loving who they loved. No matter what happens or the fact that they know everyone will react kindly it’ll always be a fear.

They both got up and got dressed before opening the door and walking out.

"So, we should all talk." Steve and Bucky said.

"Ya think?" The others said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!! Anyways, I still haven’t gotten any responses on the question of who you guys want to see Natasha with. My cousin says Sam and my friend says Wanda. I can see her with both. I’d love your opinions. (Btw Wanda is of legal age. I know that in the MCU her age is very vague so I felt it best for her to be around 25/28)


	22. Coming Out

They decided to wait until the party was over to talk. It took a few hours but the party finished and it was finally time to talk.

  
“Stevie what if they get mad?” Bucky whispered.

”They might be upset we didn’t tell them but they won’t be mad. They’re not homophobic, Bucky.”   
  


“I know _that_ part!” Bucky scoffed as Steve pulled him to the couch where the others were waiting.

  
"Can I just say, I was right." Natasha said sitting down on the couch opposite of Steve and Bucky.

"I told you you weren't over him. I told you that was you in the pictures. I. Told. You." Natasha continued causing everyone to roll there eyes.

"Do you want to talk or not because I think we broke Tony and I honestly don't mind the silence." Bucky said.

"Fine fine!" Natasha said with a sigh.

“Okay if we’re going to do this we’re going to do this right. I’m gay. Or bi to be more exact. I already came out to Clint and Natasha so.” Steve said with a shrug.   
  


  
“I’m... I don’t like labels. We're dating....... I-I don't know what else you want me to say that's pretty much it." Bucky said seeing Natasha's glare. 

"How? When? Where? Why? Who told who first? Did you guys tell each other we all already knew? Why'd you keep it a secret? You could've told us!"

"Umm it-It was after the whole HYDRA fiasco, we were in the kitchen-" Steve started

"THE KITCHEN?!" Tony shouted.

"Yes, the kitchen, Stark. Got a problem?" Bucky said.

"No."

"I was shouting at Bucky about being stupid." Steve continued.

"And I guess I thought, if I'm going to be shouted at about doing something stupid it might as well be this and I kissed him and told him the truth. Then I told him if he was going to scream at me for something it might as well be that. He wouldn't talk, I thought I had ruined absolutely everything, and then-" Bucky said, stopping the story to smile as he thought back to the event.

"Then?!" Clint said waiting for the rest of the story.

Steve laughed.

"Then I told him I loved him too. And then he asked about Natasha. Which kinda ruined everything I gotta say." Steve said.

"I wanted to know if you knew so I could know whether or not to be mad at you for all the shit you put me through." Bucky explained.

"And that's that." They both said.

  
Bucky leaned over resting his head on Steve’s shoulder. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Natasha asked.

"We didn't want anyone intervening. We wanted to figure this all out ourselves. If it didn’t work out... we didn’t want anyone to try and fix it if it wasn’t ‘meant to be’. And honestly out of all the ways I imagined you guys finding out this wasn't one of them." Bucky said with a laugh.

"And you two managed to keep this a secret?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Well, I mean, from you guys, Barton's kids found out on the plane, most if not all of Starbucks knows, a few people we ran by while chasing each other with ice cream........"

"That explains so much." Clint said.

"It does? I still think Stark is broken. ARE YOU OKAY STARK?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm cool with this I can't get that image out of my head no matter what I try though and I'm ready to jump out the window to see if that'll help." Tony said.

"Sorry. We didn't expect anyone to walk in." Steve laughed.

"Anyways, we should get to bed." Bucky said standing up.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tony said.

"To go to SLEEP, Stark. It's four in the morning. Get your mind out of the gutter there's children here." Bucky said with a laugh.

"You go ahead, Buck. I'll be up soon." Steve said with a smile.

"Okay." Bucky said giving him a quick kiss before walking away.

"Awwww" Natasha said.

"GO TO HELL NAT!" Bucky shouted already half way upstairs.

"ALREADY ON MY WAY BARNES! BE CAREFUL ON ROUTE SIXTY NINE THERES SOME TERRIBLE TRAFFIC ON YOUR WAY TO HELL." She shouted after him.

"You guys are okay with this right?" Steve asked the others.

"Of course we are." Clint reassured.

"As long as I can be your best man at the wedding." Tony added and Steve rolled your eyes.

"You can be my best man when I get the flying car your father promised me. Or, oh I don't know, when I actually get married."

"As long as you guys are happy and I don't have to come up with any more crazy plans everything's a-okay." Natasha said taking a stack of papers out from under the couch and starting to rip them.

"What the-"

"Oh don't worry. They're all on file in case we need them again."

"And that's my cue to leave." Steve laughed saying goodnight and leaving.

"Am I the only one who feels like something's going to go wrong?" Laura asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

—————————————————————

They all slept in the next day.

When they woke up everything was like normal except for the fact that everyone knew about Steve and Bucky and they'd be lying if they said they weren't glad that everyone knew already and that they no longer had to sneak around like teenagers even if it had been fun.

It was pretty cold today so they had decided to stay in.

Bucky and Steve were curled up on the couch together watching a movie with some hot coco.

"I like this. Not having to hide everything. When they ask where we're going we can actually say "on a date"." Bucky smiled.

"Yeah. It also comes in handy when we want to be left alone." Steve agreed.

Natasha, Wanda, Laura, and Pepper walked in on their way to get her own hot coco.

"Awwwww you guys are adorable!" Wanda said.

"Tony told me you two got together. Wasn't sure if it was true or not." Pepper said.

"True as it can be." Bucky said grinning.

"Bittersweet and strange." Steve added.

"Oh god you've been watching beauty and the beast haven't you?" Natasha asked as she walked in with their hot coco.

"Yep!" Bucky said with a laugh.

"We're watching The Little Mermaid now." Steve added.

"Ugh get a room you two." Clint said walking in.

"We have a room. We're just not in it." Bucky said.

"No fucking on my couch!" Tony said.

"It's not your couch." Steve said.

"Because that's the important part of this?" Bucky questioned.

"I paid for it; it's my couch." Tony said.

Peter just walked in exaggerating fake vomiting.

"Shut it kid." Steve said.

"I take it back. This was much easier when no one knew." Bucky said pausing the movie and standing up with a stretch to go get more hot coco.

"Should we be expecting more people to come in and comment on our relationship or?" Bucky added as he walked back in.

"Uh I have a comment! Get your ass back over here and cuddle with me so we can get back to the movie, punk!"

"Winters coming hold your horses, Rogers." Tony said.

"Winter came this morning. In more ways- and places -than one." Steve said smirking.

"STEVE!" Everyone shouted.

Bucky just laughed going back to the couch.

"I'm back I'm back there's no need to go all psychotic." He said handing Steve his hot coco.

"Okay well since practically everyone's here, I've decided that we're all, everyone in this room plus Barton's children and a few others, are all going on a road trip! I've already talked to your aunt kid she said that it's fine." Tony said and practically everyone groaned.

"Can we stop at the Grand Canyon?! I've always wanted to go." Bucky said.

"Sure. Oh we also have a press event later today but that's Nicks fault this is just my way of making up for it. Bye!" Tony added before hurrying off.  
  


“If you have to tell them we had sex this morning I’m just glad you didn’t tell them where.” Bucky muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The secret is out. Does Laura have a point in thinking things might go wrong?


	23. Jail is no fun

"I don't understand why we have to do this!" Steve said as they drove to the press event.

"Something about keeping up appearances and apparently your pictures of your date are supposed to drop in the magazines tomorrow so this'll help with that according to Nick." Tony said.

"Don't go off on people please. It’s bad enough we have to come out to the world when we’ve barely come out to ourselves.” Bucky said to Steve.

"I do not go off on people."

"Tell that to the people you tried beating up back in the day for talking during a movie." Bucky said and Steve rolled his eyes.

They got to the press event and the Avengers headed over to the stage along with Wanda and Peter. Bucky decided to stay off to the side not seeing a reason to be there anyways.

"Mr. Stark, any plans to propose to your long term girlfriend Pepper Potts?!" One of the reporters asked.

"Uh no no not anytime soon that is. We're perfectly happy as we are for now." Tony said.

"Miss Romanoff! Is it true that you and your co-worker Mr. Barton have a secret relationship?" Another reporter asked.

"No." She answered simply.

"How do you feel about people who think of you as villains more than hero's destroying everything in their wake?" Asked another.

"I say, Let's see how much better you could do. Sometimes some places get damaged but that's the cost to not losing your lives sometimes." Clint said.

"Mr. Rogers any words on the pictures photographers took of you on your date and the fact that there about to be let out to the public in magazines and online sources?"

"I think people should respect people's privacy but I understand that people need to do their job. No comment."

"What's the name of your mystery date?" Another reporter added.

"No. Comment."

"How do you feel about gay marriage being made legal? Since you are from the older days."

"I think people should be allowed to be themselves and love who they want without judgement."

"Miss Romanoff what do you think about abortion rights being taken away from women?"

"I think that it's the woman's choice what she does with her own body and that men should stop telling them what to do with their bodies. I cannot have children because of what people did to me before I was recruited to help SHIELD and that's something I'll always have to live with. I never had the choice. I don't think people should get their choices taken away from themselves."

"Miss Maximoff, Care to comment?"

"I think Natasha put it in better words than I ever could." Wanda answered.

"How do you all balance your superhero lives and your normal lives?"

"It's hard." Tony said.

"Kill your family. Quite your job. Eat sandwiches and nap." Clint laughed.

"That explains so much about you." Steve said to Clint.

They answered more questions and about an hour later the press thing ended.

"Thank god it's finally over." Steve said as they got back into the car."

"It wasn't that bad." Bucky said.

"You weren't the one answering questions." Steve said matter of factly.

"Would ice cream make you feel better?" Bucky asked.

"Uh hell yeah." Steve said and Bucky laughed.

"We'll meet you guys back at the tower." Bucky said before getting out of the car with Steve to walk to the ice cream parlor.

"Oh god you've got to be kidding me!" Steve said. They were almost at the ice cream place when they came by a bunch of protesters protesting about how gay people shouldn't be able to get married or something like that.

"Look! Captain America has come to join our protest!" One of the protestors yelled and the others cheered.

"I'm actually on my way to get ice cream. I'm actually quite offended you'd think I'd join something like this." Steve responded and kept walking. ' _People have a right to their own opinions,_ ' He kept reminding himself in his head.

"Stupid fags." The protester scoffed.

"E-excuse me?" Steve asked turning back around.

"Steve don’t do anything stupid." Bucky whispered going to grab Steve's hand and pull him away before he actually did anything stupid.

"I'm fine, Buck. I'm not going to do anything stupid." Steve reassured.

"I said, stupid. Fags. _Problem_ , Captain?"

Before Bucky could even make a move to stop Steve he was already punching the protester.

"Steve! God help me." Bucky said trying to pull Steve off the protester he was attacking.

He finally succeeded after a few minutes and pulled him into a hug.

"It's Okay Steve. They're just protesters. People are always going to be mad about something but punching them isn't always the answer to it if you haven't learnt yet." Bucky whispered with a small laugh stroking his head trying to calm him down before a cop came over and pulled Steve and Bucky apart putting handcuffs on Steve.

"W-wait What-What the hell are you doing?!" Bucky shouted.

"He attacked someone. He has to be taken down to the station." The cop explained.

"You've got to be kidding me. They verbally attacked him! He just defended himself!” 

"Call Tony, Bucky. It's fine." Steve said as the cop lead him away.

"He risks his life everyday fighting for the people of this planet. He risked his life fighting in World War Two. He does one stupid thing and he's taken to jail? Bullshit!" Bucky muttered to himself as they took Steve towards the cop car.

' _How does this thing work again?_ ' He thought to himself pulling his phone out. He somehow managed to get it to work and he called Tony.

"Captain America! Any thoughts? Are you against gay people?" A reporter who was covering the protest asked.

"MY FUCKING GOD! NO! NO I DONT HAVE A PROBLEM AGAINST THEM! You wanna know the truth?" Steve asked with a scoff before pulling out of the cops grip and walking over to Bucky and kissing him.

"I'm bi. I'm dating my _wonderful_ boyfriend, Bucky Barnes. If you still don’t understand let me put it this way, I like a dick pounding into my ass. Think about that before asking me a stupid question!" Steve shouted.

  
  


Tony finally answered the phone.

"Hey, Tony... We have a problem. Not only because Steve just told a reporter he likes getting fucked up the ass." Bucky said as Steve walked away with the cop.  
—————————————————————

**On the phone**

"Hey Tony. We have a problem. Not only because Steve just told a reporter he likes getting fucked up the ass.” Bucky said when Tony answered the phone.

"He did what?!” 

  
“Thats not even the worst part.” 

“What is it?" Tony asked.

"Don't get mad."

"Well now I'm mad!"

"Turn on the news." Bucky said simply.

Tony sighed and turnt on the news to see the headline saying "Captain America arrested for attacking civilian."

"What the hell happened?!" Tony shouted.

"We were going to get ice cream and this guy said some things and Steve just attacked him and then got taken to the jail place thing. He said to call you and not do anything stupid."

Tony sighed.

"Yeah we'll be right there. I'll send Happy to pick you up and take you." Tony said hanging up.

**Off of the phone**

”He didn’t... he didn’t mean that. No fuck it he did. He really really did.” Bucky said walking into the Ice Cream Parlor. 

As soon as Bucky got to the jail he ran up to the front desk.

"I need to see Steve." He said to the lady.

"Who?"

"Steve. Steve Rogers. Captain America. My boyfriend! I need to see my boyfriend now!"

"Sir, you'll have to take a seat and wait please."

"God damnit!" Bucky shouted.

"Calm down Barnes or you'll be the next to go to jail." Clint said from the door with a smirk.

"Barton if you don't have some good news I will be be in jail for killing you!" Bucky said.

"No need to kill anyone." Tony said walking up to the lady at the desk.

"Hi. You're going to go ahead and let my friend in to see his boyfriend while my lawyers get here." Tony said. The lady nodded standing up.

"Go ahead Barnes." Tony said.

"I could kiss you right now!" Bucky said grinning.

"Okay Barnes go see your boyfriend now. You can kiss him instead." Tony said and Bucky hurried off to Steve's cell.

"Did you just tell Stark you could kiss him?" Steve asked when he saw Bucky.

"That's besides the point. Are you okay? Because I really don't want to start screaming at you if your not okay."

"Isn't that exactly what I said to you when we got you back from HYDRA?"

"Yes. Word for word."

"I'm fine."

"God damnit Steve I don't want to scream at you! You just can't go attacking people whenever they say something like that. I don't like it anymore than you do but getting thrown in prison isn't the answer." Bucky said. He sighed. "I'm going to get thrown in prison because of you." He said before breaking the lock on the door and walking into the cell.

"Oh god tell me you aren't about to fuck in a jail cell because if you are I'll go tell them never mind about letting you out." Tony said walking over.

"We are not going to fuck in a jail cell!" Bucky shouted.

"I have to sign a few papers and then you'll be free to go, Rogers." Tony said walking away.

Bucky sat down on the bench next to Steve.

"I'm sorry." Steve whispered leaning against him.

"There's no need to apologize, Steve." Bucky whispered grabbing his hand.

"Of all the ways to start off my new year I did not expect it to be getting Captain America out of prison!" Tony muttered signing the papers.

"Done. Let's go." Tony said opening the cell door.

They stood up and walked out.

"You got sent to prison." Natasha laughed.

"Go to hell." Steve said as they walked out of the jail.

"This is exactly why we need to go on this damn trip!" Tony said when they were in the car.

"It was not my fault!" Steve said.

"No one said it was your fault." Bucky said.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to Fury. I'll figure it out." Steve said to Tony.


	24. Brooklyn

Everyone at the tower had woken up at exactly four a.m. thanks to Tony going around screaming at them to get up.

They all started packing because according to Tony they were leaving at exactly 600 hours whether your on the bus or not.

They all headed towards the bus Tony had gotten for the trip.

"I know this is a road trip or whatever but are we going on tour? Are we suddenly a boy band?" Bucky asked.

He went to get into the bus when Tony popped out of no where in front of him.

"Rules first!" Tony said with a grin.

"You've got to be kidding, Tony." Steve said.

" _Hell_ to the no. Rule number one, you can eat and drink but spill anything and your paying to have it cleaned." Tony started listing of a bunch of rules.

"Great awesome can we go in now? I'm tired and I wanna go back to sleep." Steve said trying to push past Tony.

"Barnes keeping you up all night?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. We had a pillow fight, gave each other mani-petties, braided each other's hair, jumped on the bed, and gossiped all night because were a pair of twelve year old girls at a sleepover." Bucky said sarcastically.

  
“No I’m kidding. He rode me for two hours. Lost count of how many times I came.” 

"Jeesh." Clint muttered walking onto the bus.

"He went in! Can we go in now?!" Steve pleaded.

"Almost. Back to what Barton just said," Tony started.

"Here we go again!" Steve sighed as Tony continued talking.

"No fucking on the bus. You can snuggle or cuddle or whatever the hell you wanna call it, you can hold hands, you can kiss, you can do whatever the hell you want, hell you can even make out and no one will give it a thought but under no circumstances CAN YOU FUCK ON THE BUS. There are children and we don’t need to hear you sobbing for more.” Tony said with a shudder.

"You're treating us like teenagers." Bucky noted.

"Because you act like horny teenagers."

"I never said horny." Bucky said annoyance clear in his voice.

"I know but it's what you are."

"You want horny? I'll show you horny." He said before taking out a headband with a unicorn horn.

"How long have you had that one up your sleeve?" Tony asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"THREE FUCKING MONTHS. I HAVE CARRIED THIS STUPID THING AROUND FOR THREE MONTHS WAITING FOR YOU TO SAY THIS."

"We only found out like a day ago!"

"I know but you say some weird things. And I had to get you back for those weird ass updates you did to my arm. Anyways, I'm going in." He said getting onto the bus with Steve.

"It's like the tower on wheels." He added when they got on.

Tony walked onto the bus.

"Let's get going then! First stop, Brooklyn." He said taking a seat.

"Brooklyn? You've got to be kidding, Tony. WE COULD LITERALLY WALK THERE!" Natasha said.

"So? Have you ever actually _been_ to Brooklyn?" Tony asked.

"That's not the point." Natasha sad.

"It's just for a bit while I plan the rest of the trip." Tony explained.

"So you don't even know where we're going. Great." Bucky said rolling his eyes.

"You can roll your eyes at me all you want your still wearing a unicorn horn so I can't take you seriously." Tony said matter of factly.

Bucky scoffed and threw the stupid thing at him.

"There." He said.

They drove for about twenty four minutes before arriving in Brooklyn.

"Look Steve it's a fair!" Bucky laughed.

"Remember when you had me ride the cyclone?" Steve asked.

"Oh I didn't know you called Buckys dick 'the cyclone'" Clint said smirking.

Bucky threw a pillow at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Barton. There's kids here. Three of which are yours."

"Then stop cursing in front of them."

"If you don't want to hear any cursing then I suggest you take your hearing aids out tonight."

"Ew fine you win." Clint said causing them to laugh

"What's with you and carnivals?" Cooper asked.

"It's one of the things I remember most vividly from before HYDRA. We'd sneak into carnivals and the movie theater." Bucky said with a shrug.

"We should go!" Steve said.

"You're kidding right?"

"Come on!"

"Fine. But you need to get me a pretzel."

"Deal." Steve said with a laugh.

The bus parked.

"Let's go!" Steve said getting out.

"We'll all meet at the ferris wheel in, say, five hours?" Tony said.

"Yeah yeah let's go!"

"DONT GET KICKED OUT ROGERS!" Tony shouted after them as they walked away.

"I will not get kicked out!" Steve said stopping and turning back to him.

"Peter, Lila, Cooper, go with them. Oh and take your little brother. Make sure they don't get in trouble." Tony said.

"Stark!" Bucky shouted.

"You're seriously putting teenagers in charge of us?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Tony answered simply.

"Why do we always have to babysit everyone?" Lila asked herself walking out of the bus with Peter and her brother.

"Well, im going to the Captain America museum. Maybe I'll get a good laugh." Natasha said standing up. "Anyone wanna come with?"

"Hell Yeah." Wanda laughed.

"Tony let's go to the opera!" Pepper said.

"The opera?" Tony asked.

"Yeah!"

Tony sighed but nodded.

"I'm gonna kill Stark." Bucky whispered to Steve as they walked into the carnival.

"Come on, Bucky be nice." Steve teased.

"Let's go to the ring toss!" Peter said.

"Ring toss? Why do we have to babysit? This is stupid! They're practically adults! When we were there age we were already living by ourselves!" Bucky whispered to Steve as they walked over to the ring toss.

"Keep complaining and I won't get you a pretzel." Steve muttered.

"I can get my own pretzel and keep complaining." Bucky said.

"Then keep complaining and you won't be getting any tonight." Steve whispered.

"AHH MY EARS!" Peter shouted covering his ears.

"I think that after Peter tells Stark what you just said you'll be walking back to the tower." Bucky laughed.

"Go to hell." Steve said.

"Okay look we'll give you a hundred bucks to do whatever the hell you want but you guys gotta leave us alone." Bucky said to Peter, Lila, and Cooper.

"But Mr. Sark said-" Peter said.

"Do I look like I care what Stark said?"

"We’ll take the hundred and we'll be out of your hair for an hour. You want us to be gone for longer then that'll be a hundred per hour. Unless you want us to tell Mr Stark that you left us all alone just to have "alone time"." Lila said.

"Deal." Bucky said handing them each a hundred dollars.

Lila grinned and walked away followed by the others.

Steve laughed and grabbed buckys hand hurrying off towards a ride.

"Okay we have about thirty minutes before we have to meet the others what do you want to do?" Bucky asked after a few hours had passed.

"We should go on the Ferris wheel!" Lila said popping up out of literally no where.

"The Ferris wheel?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah! We have to meet the others there anyways." She said. "Please?"

"Yeah fine let's go." He said and they headed towards the Ferris wheel.

Lila, Cooper, Peter, and Nathaniel all got in one cart while Steve and Bucky got in their own.

The ride started and they had gone around three times before it stopped.

"Why-why'd it stop? What's going on?" Bucky asked looking over the edge of the seat before backing closer to the middle of the seat.

"You okay, Bucky?" Steve asked.

"Just peachy." He lied with a gulp.

"They said the ride broke down! I'm calling mom to let her know!" Lila shouted from where she was.

"We're gonna die." Bucky whispered to himself closing his eyes.

"We're not going to die, Bucky. I won't let you die on some stupid carnival ride." Steve whispered pulling him closer. "Just close your eyes and imagine your on the ground. We'll be fine."

"Oh my god." Natasha laughed from the ground.

"How does this even happen?!" Laura asked.

  
“I swear to god I’m going to piss myself if we don’t get down soon!” Bucky shouted squeezing his eyes shut.   
  


It took about thirty minutes before they where finally able to get everyone down.

"Ground sweet ground!" Bucky said practically jumping out of the cart thing.

"What the hell happened?" Clint asked.

"Nothing. It was just a really long time sitting down." Steve said not finding it important for everyone to know of Bucky’s fear of heights.

"You mean you didn't spend the entire time making out?" Tony said sarcastically.

"You left us babysitting a bunch of kids for five hours, Stark. Don't give us that tone." Bucky said.

"Fine fine. Let's get back to the bus." Tony said and started walking back to the bus.

* * *

They got to the bus.

"Where are we going next?" Wanda asked.

"New Jersey." Tony said.

"We're staying on the bus tonight. We'll get a hotel for tomorrow night." He continued walking to the back of the bus and turning on the lights. "Ta da!" He said.

"Where supposed to be seeing what exactly?" Natasha asked.

"Oh right." Tony said before pulling a curtain to the side to show a bed. "There's like ten on each side. The couches also turn into beds in case you'd prefer that."

"You couldn't have said that this morning?! I could've gone to sleep!" Steve said.

"Shut up, Rogers." Tony said going back to sit down.

"Anyone wanna play uno?" Clint asked.

"Sure." They answered.

"I'm actually going to read." Bucky said taking a book out.

"Yeah I think I'll actually watch a movie or something instead." Steve said.

"Okay, love birds." Tony said with a laugh as they started playing.

"Uno!" Natasha laughed as she won. Again. For the third time.

"You have to be cheating. It's the only answer!" Clint said.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Tony said standing up.

He walked over and opened the door.

"MY FUCKING GOD I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THIS!" Tony shouted and the others rushed over to see what was going on.

"Yowza! All I gotta say is Rogers is one lucky man." Natasha laughed walking away.

"Umm ocupado?! Learn how to knock why don't cha!" Bucky said closing the door.

He and Steve walked out of the bathroom after a few minutes.

"You guys have a problem with walking in on us." Steve said with a laugh.

"Get out." Tony said.

"What?"

"Get. Out."

"Do you seriously expect us to walk back to the tower? Do you even trust us all alone at the tower? The whole tower all for ourselves. I don't hate that idea." Bucky said with a smirk.

"Just-just CLEAN THE DAMN BATHROOM!" He said.

Bucky and Steve laughed.


	25. New Jersey, Maryland, Pennsylvania, Ohio, Virginias, Washington D.C., and Kentucky

The next morning they were arriving in New Jersey.

"Those pants better stay on Mr. America." Tony said passing by the bed where Steve and Bucky where snuggling.

"Who said I even have pants on?" Steve asked still to tired to care.

"I swear to god, Rogers!" Tony said yanking the blankets away from them to see that Steve in fact was wearing pants.

"My question is what would you have done if he wasn't? You just pull the covers off and see his-"

"THERE ARE CHILDREN ON THE BUS!" Clint shouted.

"New Jersey here we are!" Peter said as they came to a stop.

"You're weird, kid." Bucky said hopping off the bed.

"Yeah sure let's go!" Peter said.

They all got out the bus and started walking.

"Is there something specific here or what?" Natasha asked.

"We're just taking a break calm down." Tony said as Peter walked out of another store with five more bags.

"What the hell are you buying kid?" Tony asked.

"Nothing!" Peter said.

"Mr. Captain America sir, I found these jerseys and thought you and Mr. Barnes would like them." Peter said handing him a bag before running off towards the bus laughing.

Steve raised an eyebrow but opened the bag to find two jerseys that said "together since 1923".

Steve laughed and tossed one of the jerseys towards Bucky.

"What the hell, Steve?" Bucky asked.

"Gift from Starks kid." He said simply before walking onto the bus.

"What did you buy, Spider-boy?" Natasha asked.

"Spider- _Man_. And I bought a bunch of jerseys." Peter answered.

"Okay. I think we should just skip Maryland and Delaware. Well just head straight to Pennsylvania and then Ohio and stop there for today." Tony said.

"What the hell are you two wearing?" Clint asked Steve and Bucky.

"No clue. Starks kid gave it to us." Bucky said taking a seat.

"He is not my kid."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Don't married couples usually wear those? Something you wanna tell us?" Tony said changing the subject.

"Shut up. I think it's adorkable." Lila said. "That's both dorky and adorable." She clarified.

Bucky just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah we eloped the one second you guys didn't have your eyes on us." He said sarcastically.

"Ha ha." Tony said rolling his eyes.

"Now approaching Maryland, aka the land of the married, if anyone wants to get married speak now or forever hold your peace." Peter said in the loudest voice possible.

"What the hell is wrong with your kid, Stark?" Bucky whispered.

"He's not my kid!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure what type of dumbass question is that!"

"Can we stop talking about whether or not the spider-kid is Tony's kid and can someone help me open this stupid phone!" Steve said.

Natasha laughed before helping him unlock his phone.

"You should really learn how to do that yourself." She commented.

"I just want to watch a movie."

"A real movie or are you two going to sneak off to the bathroom again because honestly we have like two states left before we get a hotel so I don't see why you can't just wait to actually be alone." Tony said.

"Yes a real movie, Tony!" Steve answered.

"Wake me up when it's all over." Bucky said standing up.

"WHEN IM WISER AND IM OLDER!" Peter said breaking into song. 

"I-I'm so confused-" Bucky whispered mostly to himself, before walking away.

"Ya know, I always used to think Pennsylvania was spelt pencil vania." Peter as as they entered Pennsylvania.

"You know what I never understood? Why is pretty boy considered an insult?" Bucky suddenly asked.

"I think it's supposed to be mockingly." Natasha said.

"Yeah but technically if you don't let it then it's just a compliment right?" Clint added.

"Well I guess."

"You'd annoy the villain to death." Wanda laughed.

"What type of conversation is this?!" Tony asked.

"Okay okay we're here! Can we stop for a bit? Stretch our legs and what not." Peter said.

"What the hell are you planning kid?" Tony asked.

"Nothing!" Peter said innocently. "Bye!" He said before running off.

He came back after twenty five minutes with eighteen bags.

"I don't even want to know what you bought!" Tony said. "Just get on the bus so we can go. We still have Ohio before we stop."

They got to Ohio and got out of the bus.

"Where the hell are we?" Bucky asked.

"Cedar Point Amusement Park." Tony answered.

"An amusement park?"

"Yes. Now I need you two to go get the tickets." Tony said pushing Steve and Bucky into a line.

"Wha-why?!" Steve asked.

"You guys were in the military. You can get free tickets for us all!" Tony whispered.

"You've gotta- hi! We'd like twelve tickets please." Bucky said cutting himself off as they got to the front of the line.

"Hi there! Twelve tickets was it?" The lady at the desk asked.

"Yes. Um I'm sorry my friend here's really cheap and wants me to ask if you have a military discount of some sort. I'm so sorry." Bucky said.

"I'm a billionaire what the fuck are you talking about?!" Tony said.

"A billionaire who refuses to pay for tickets." Bucky muttered.

"Yes. We just need a valid military ID."

"Yeah Okay." Bucky said before taking out his wallet and looking. He had to have one right?

After about five minutes he finally found one and Steve found his own. They gave the lady the military ID's.

"These say 1936........."

"Yep."

"How old are you?"

"I stopped counting when they wiped my mind."

"Excuse me?"

"We were born in 1918ish. Life happened, I was frozen in time and so was he or something like that." Steve said before Bucky could talk.

They finally managed to convince her that they weren't lying and finally managed to get tickets.

"Hi! Sorry for interrupting, do you also have a senior discount for my friends here? They're really old. Like really really old." Tony whispered.

"Who you callin' old?" Bucky said offended.

"The same person who thought boner meant a mistake." Tony answered.

"You know whos old? Thor." Clint said walking over.

"Where even is Thor?" Natasha asked.

"He's in Asgard trying to save his planet. Remember?" Pepper said.

"Thank you." Steve said to the lady taking the tickets.

"Never ask us to do that again. Let's go." He added walking into the park.

"OH MY GOD CAN WE GO ON THAT?!" Peter asked pointing at the Blue StreakTM RollerCoaster.

"Im going to die before this trip is over." Bucky said as they followed peter towards the rollercoaster.

They went on a bunch of rides including maXair, WindSeeker, Wave Swinger, Wicked Twister, Valravn, Troika, Tiki Twirl, Thunder Canyon, Skyhawk, Sky Ride, And Iron Dragon.

"Are we done yet?!" Bucky asked visibly shaking after getting off the Iron Dragon ride.

"I think the question should be are you okay?" Tony asked.

"I. Am. Fine." Bucky lied.

"Okay okay! Let's go. We have to check into the hotel anyways." Tony said with a sigh.

"I told you you shouldn't have gone on the ride." Steve said handing him a bucket of popcorn.

"And I told you I'd be fine and I am."

* * *

"Okay how many rooms should we get?" Tony asked as they walked into the hotel.

"Hell no. I'm not getting stuck sharing a room with Stark again. I called ahead. Got Steve and I a suite." Bucky said.

"That's perfect. The suites have four beds plus the couch bed. The kids can stay in your room. Thanks for thinking ahead." Tony said grinning like a Cheshire Cat at the look on their faces.

"You've got to be kidding me." Steve, Bucky, and the kids all said.

"No. It's perfect. I would've never thought of it. I'll go get the rest of us a room. Enjoy your suite, Barnes." Tony smirked before going to get the rest of the rooms.

"One room for Pepper and I, one for Clint and Laura, and one for Natasha and Wanda because you two are the only ones left." Tony said handing out the key cards.

"Wow, Stark. So nice." Wanda said sarcastically.

"Let's go check out our rooms!" Tony said and they all went to the sixth floor where their rooms were.

"Look at this room. Look at this room that we now have to share with children!" Bucky said. "Why I oughta-"

"Be nice, Bucky." Steve laughed.

"A hot tub, Steve. They have a fucking hot tub!" Bucky whispered as he looked around the place.

"It's perfect. You'll all enjoy this room, won't you?" Tony said and pepper whacked him over the head.

"Come on Tony be nice." She said.

"I am being nice! You guys can take the kids down to the arcade later can't you? We're going swimming. We'll meet at the bar. See ya!" Tony said walking out.

Bucky sighed sitting down.

"Okay okay! I got an idea." He said after a few minutes starting his way out of the room.

"We’ll just get you kids a room all to yourselves. Don't tell your parents and we'll make it a suite." Bucky said as everyone followed him curiously.

"These kids are gonna make me go broke and then kill me. And stupid billionaire Tony Stark can't swing for an extra room?" Bucky muttered to himself before getting a suite. He handed the key cards to each child.

"Enjoy! Don't touch the mini fridge everything's way too over priced." Bucky said as they went back upstairs.

"You're adorable ya know?" Steve said with a laugh.

"I just bought a bunch of irresponsible teenagers a hotel room just so we can have one all to ourselves and you call me adorable? Great." Bucky laughed.

"So, I hear that there's an amazing pizza place downstairs. What'd ya say?" He whispered.

"I say you two are supposed to take us to the arcade." Conner said before Steve could answer Bucky.

"Here's twenty bucks, kid go figure it out." Bucky said giving him twenty bucks and turning back to Steve. "How ‘bout you? Before someone else decides to interrupt us."

"It's a date." Steve laughed.

Bucky smiled and kissed him.

"Bleh" Peter joked from behind them and Bucky just flipped him off.

Bucky pulled away still smiling.

"Okay let's go before Tony or Natasha pop up and makes us do something else." Steve said grabbing Bucky’s hand and running down the stairs.

"See? Adorkable." Lila laughed.

"One medium cheese pizza please." Bucky asked at the counter of the pizza place.

"And one large cookies and cream milkshake. Two straws." Steve added.

"You're so fucking cheesy." Bucky laughed.

"What can I say? I'm a romantic." Steve laughed walking over to a table to wait for their pizza.

"That or you've been watching way too much tv."

"Little bit of both honesty."

They got there pizza.

"Damn It. I'm going to order one for the kids so it's ready before we leave. Stark thinks he's so smart leaving them with us doesn't he?" Bucky said standing up and going to order another pizza.

They finished their pizza and milkshake and grabbed the two boxes of pizza they ordered for the kids and walked out.

They headed to the arcade.

"Lila? Peter? Cooper? You in here?!" Bucky asked as they walked in but no one answered.

"Maybe there in the room?" Steve said.

"Maybe. Let's go check." Bucky said and they walked up to the room.

"They're not here!" Bucky said when they got to the room.

"This is what happens when you put us in charge of children! We lost four children! In a matter of minutes! While eating pizza!" Bucky said exasperated.

"They probably just went swimming or something. Don't worry, Buck. We'll find them. And if not then, well, Tony probably has a tracker on them." Steve said trying to lighten the mood.

"You're right! But we should definitely go make sure right? Yeah of course."

"Are you talking to me or to yourself?"

"Both! Neither! I don't know!"

"Okay okay calm down and we'll go look for them."

"Don't tell me to calm down."

Steve just sighed and followed Bucky to look for the kids.

They checked TGIF, Starbucks, Dominos, the pool, the other pool, the indoor pool, they even checked the bar before going back to the arcade still not finding them.

"We lost Barton and Starks kids. How are we supposed to tell them that? This is what happens when you leave an ex-assassin and a guy who got in three fights a day in charge of four immature children!" Bucky whispered before they bumped into the others.

"Oh hey!" Bucky said way too loud.

"Yeah hi Barnes, where are the kids? You didn't ditch them did you?" Tony asked.

"What? No. No! Of course not! Who do you think we are?! The kids are......in the...... arcade. We-we told them to stay there while we went to pick up a pizza. Long, long day. Starving. We-we should really be getting this pizza back to them. We're going to go get them from the arcade and then head up to the room so they can watch a movie and go to bed it's getting late." Bucky lied.

"Oh. I'll come with. Make sure everything's alright." Laura said already heading towards the arcade.

"NO!" Steve and Bucky shouted.

"What? Why not?" Laura asked.

"Yeah why the hell not?" Clint asked.

"B-because......" Bucky started not really sure where he was going with this when the kids popped up out of nowhere.

Lila grabbed the pizzas out of buckys hands. She opened the boxes checking the pizzas.

"Aw one pepperoni and one cheese. You guys are too kind. Thanks. Sorry we took so long Nathaniel here wanted a toy from the claw machine. Isn't that right Nathaniel?" Lila said and Nathaniel just nodded his head.

"Anyways, we’re going back up to the room to watch that movie. See ya!" She said and started walking away with her brothers.

"Oh yeah thanks for your credit card by the way." Peter said giving Bucky back his credit card.

"Why did you have my credit card?!" Bucky asked.

"Don't you remember? You gave it to me so I could pick up the brownies you forgot." Peter said smiling innocently.

"R-right." Bucky just agreed still confused on this all as Peter walked away with a box of brownies.

"You know what? I think Buckys really tired. We're gonna head up and watch the movie too. See you tomorrow." Steve said walking away with Bucky.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Steve yelled as they walked into the hotel room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." They all said.

"Okay so do you guys want to watch Hunting Hydra, Nova, Heart of Iron: the Tony Stark Story, or finding wakanda?" Peter asked.

"Hunting Hydra!" Lila said.

"Yeah no." Steve said taking the movie away from Peter.

"What? Why not?!"

"Obvious reasons!"

"Heart of Iron: The Tony Stark Story then." Lila said changing her option.

"If I wanted to Here about Tony Stark's life I’d go downstairs." Bucky said.

"How about Finding Wakanada?" Cooper asked.

"Ya know, once you've been there the movies kinda boring."

"Then Nova it is." Peter said. Putting the movie in the disk player.

"So you guys are staying here or what?" Lila asked.

"Yeah because if your parents walk in they have to at least think we're actually taking care of you." Bucky said sitting down on the couch with Steve.

Lila rolled her eyes and Peter started the movie.

"Hand me a brownie will ya, kid?" Steve asked.

"What? Why can't you get it yourself?" Cooper asked.

"Because I don't want to move from where I am and the brownies are right next to you."

"And you guys stole my credit card to get them. On second thought, pass me one too." Bucky added and Cooper passed them each a slice of brownie.

About half way through the movie the others knocked on the door.

Peter stood up and went to answer it.

"We just wanted to make sure everything was okay." Tony said.

"Yep. Just watching a movie before we all head to bed." Peter said.

"Looks like the two lovebirds already went to bed." Natasha laughed spotting Bucky and Steve asleep on the couch.

"Yeah well what can we say? Old people need a nap every now and then don't they?" Lila said from the couch.

"Yeah well go to bed soon it's almost midnight and we leave early tomorrow morning." Clint said.

"Okay. Night." The kids all said as Peter closed the door.

About an hour and a half later the movie ended.

"Should we wake them up or leave them?" Cooper asked.

"Wake them." Lila said before shaking them awake.

"What? What time is it?" Steve asked.

"Around midnight." Peter answered.

"Oh." Bucky said sitting up with a yawn. "You know, I think I'm going to go use the hot tub before bed seeing as we probably won't get a chance to before we leave."

"Okay. I'll meet you there." Steve said making absolutely no move to get up.

"Ew." Peter said.

"I meant the room, Kid. Get your head out of the gutter. You might just be worse than Stark." Steve said with a scoff.

Bucky laughed standing up. "Yet Stark isn't wrong half the time." He whispered.

Steve laughed getting up.

"Let's go or I'm falling back asleep and I don't think they'd like that very much." Steve said.

"Look you actually got one right!" Lila said rolling her eyes.

"Ha ha you're so funny." Bucky said sarcastically as he and Steve walked out of the room back to their own hotel room.

About an hour later Lila and Coopers little brother Nathaniel woke up crying. They tried everything they could to get him back to sleep but nothing worked.

"We need to go get Steve and Bucky." Lila said giving up.

The others agreed and headed towards Bucky and Steve's room.

Lila went to unlock the door when Peter stopped her.

"Unless you wanna walk in on something I think you should knock." He said.

"Right." She said putting away her key card and knocking.

"I swear to fucking god if that's Stark....." Bucky muttered heading to the door.

"What now?" Bucky asked opening the door.

"You could've at least put on some pants." Peter said walking into the room.

"Be happy I'm at least somewhat dressed." Bucky responded as Cooper and Lila walked in.

"Nathaniel won't stop crying. You guys are supposed to be watching us so you need to help us." Lila said.

Bucky groaned.

"Hand the little devil to Steve we'll figure something out. Just change the couches into beds and get to sleep." He said and Lila handed Nathaniel to a half asleep Steve before walking over to help get the beds ready.

"What exactly am I supposed to do with this kid-thing-devil?!" Steve asked.

"Make it stop crying." Bucky said.

"He's a toddler not an it." Lila said.

"Go to sleep!" Bucky said to her.

She rolled her eyes and finished getting her couch bed ready before lying down.

Steve tried for about fifteen minutes and Nathaniel still wouldn't stop crying.

"MAKE IT STOP I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Peter yelled putting another pillow over his head.

"It's not working!" Steve shouted back.

"Oh my god give me the damn devil." Bucky said taking the baby away from Steve. 

It took him a little less than five minutes to get the toddler to stop crying and fall asleep.

"H-h-how the hell?!" Lila asked and everyone shushed her.

"Don't ruin the silence. Let me sleep!" Peter said.

"I had three younger sisters ya know. I know how to take care of kids. Don't like it but I know how to." Bucky whispered putting Nathaniel down.

"I'm going to sleep before he wakes up again." Steve whispered going back to bed.

"You'll make an amazing father some day." He mumbled half asleep not really realizing what he was saying.

When there was an awkward silence his eyes snapped open and he sat up.

"I crossed a line here didn't I?" He asked.

"Yeah...." the kids all said.

Bucky just turnt to Steve before laughing. He smiled and pulled Steve into a kiss.

"Let's work on dating for at least a year and then getting married before talking about any of that okay?" He whispered with a laugh kissing him again.

"I'm really tired. And sorry about that." Steve whispered with a laugh.

"I know. Just shut up and kiss me." Bucky laughed as Steve pulled him back into a kiss.

"Bleh. Stop it already we're trying to sleep here!" Peter said from one of the couches.

Steve and Bucky pulled away laughing.

"Will everyone shut up already?!" Conner asked.

"Yeah yeah go to sleep." Bucky said getting into his and Steve's bed.

"Morning" Tony said in a sing song voice walking into the hotel room with breakfast at seven a.m. 

"I'm going to kill you, Stark!" Bucky said. "This little devil wouldn't shut up last night!"

"Who's a little devil?" Laura asked walking in.

"You're youngest son. Did you know he doesn't sleep? At all?!"

"Don't call my son a devil."

"I haven't slept all night!" Bucky said annoyed.

"Yeah yeah pack up we're leaving soon. Next stops, West Virginia, Virginia, where we’ll stop in Washington D.C., and Kentucky." Tony said.   


* * *

"Why's there a West Virginia and then a regular Virginia? Why not just combine the two?" Bucky asked as they entered Virginia later that day.

"Why's it New York and not just York?" Steve asked.

"No one knows the answer to any of those so don't ask." Clint said with a laugh.

"Have you heard the story of why we call Pepper Pepper?" Tony asked.

"Because that's her name?" Bucky said confused.

"No. Her names Virginia." Tony responded.

"What?!"

"Yep. She walked into my office, started screaming at me, my bodyguards or whatever came in and she threatened to pepper spray them. That's how she got the nickname Pepper."

"Are we there yet?" Wanda asked.

"Yep!" Tony said getting up and opening the door. They walked out to see the White House.

"I don't get the big deal. It's just a house." Bucky said and Tony looked back at him in pure shock.

"I'm sorry you're dating Captain America right? The patriotic, this and that guy?" Tony asked.

"So?"

"Steve!" Tony said turning to Steve helplessly.

"The White House is no ordinary house. It stands for freedom and democracy. It is also a symbol of our president, our country's history, and the American people." Steve said in a monotone voice as if he had said the same exact thing a hundred and one times already.

"See?" Tony said turning back to Bucky looking smug as ever.

"Sounds like Mr. America here is bored of his own speech." Bucky laughed.

"Yeah well what can I say? You've said it one hundred times you've said it enough."

"Steve?" A voice said from behind them causing them all to turn around.

"Sam! Hey I thought you weren't in D.C." Steve said.

"Great. It's the bird." Bucky said with a scoff.

"Nice to see you two, Barnes. If I had known you'd be such an ass I wouldn't have helped Steve save you in the first place." Sam said and Bucky just rolled his eyes.

"Get along will you two?" Steve said.

"Я не собираюсь дружить с птицей.Одного уже достаточно." Bucky muttered.

_**"I'm not going to befriend a bird. One is already enough."** _

"I don't know what you said but I bet it wasn't nice. Come on, Buck. For me?" Steve said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"You're going to hell for what you put me through."

"I'm going to hell for many reasons. This isn't one."

"Fine! I'll be nice or whatever but, _BUT_ , you have to tell him that im your best friend."

"No I’m his best friend." Sam said.

"I've known him since we were like five!"

"So? Friendships are like milk. They spoil over time and you have to get a new one!"

"Well _this_ milk doesn't have an expiration date!" Bucky said going along with the weird milk thing.

"This is weird right?" Natasha asked.

"Definitely." Clint agreed.

"You know what's even weirder? That the story about Steve and Bucky’s relationship hasn't hit the magazines yet. Buzzfeed isn't even covering it and they cover everything." Lila said.

Sam and buckys argument carried on for a bit longer before Bucky said something that silenced everyone.

"You know what think whatever the hell you want I don't see him letting you fuck him anytime soon." Bucky said.

"Y-you don't have to tell me I realized it right after I said it." He said before anyone could talk.

"Wait......." Sam said confused.

"God you have really slow friends." Bucky muttered.

"Do you want me to repeat what you just said?!" Steve whispered and Bucky shut up.

"You two are... that explains literally everything."

"It does?" Steve and Bucky both said confused.

"Well I mean it makes a little more sense why he trusted you with his life after you told him he wore newspaper in his shoes."

"Why was that the one thing you remembered instantly?" Steve asked.

"You were short. Sue me." Bucky scoffed.

After the initial shock wore off Sam joined them on their trip of the White House.

"You know you can join us right?" Steve said as the others got into the bus.

"Yeah but I have things to do. We'll catch up another time. Plus, if what your boyfriend said earlier and everything the others tell me, you and Barnes sure like you're " _alone time_."" Same laughed.

"They make it sound worse than it actually is." Steve promised. 

"STEVE! LETS GO! WE STILL HAVE TO GET TO KENTUCKY AND THESE KIDS WONT STOP BUGGING ME!" Bucky shouted from the bus.

"Please tell me you didn't adopt a bunch of kids." Sam laughed.

"No they are Barton's kids and Tony's kid-thing that we somehow got put on babysitting duty of."

They said their goodbyes and Steve walked onto the bus.

"You're very impatient." Steve said sitting down next to Bucky.

"And you have very annoying friends but you don't hear me complaining."

"That's all you've done."

"Whatever." Bucky muttered and Steve laughed.

They were on their way to Kentucky and Peter would not stop bugging Bucky.

"STARK IF YOU DONT CONTROL YOUR KID IM GOING TO KICK HIM OUT OF THIS DAMN BUS!" Bucky shouted.

"HES NOT MY KID!"

"What the hell do you want, Parker?!"

"Can you buy me some chicken?"

"Chick-chicken? You've been following me around because you want chicken?! You can have all the damn chicken you want!"

"Thanks!" He said walking away.

"Kids are so weird." Bucky said to himself.

They pulled up to a KFC.

"What are we doing here?" Tony asked.

"Bucky said I could have chicken." Peter said going over to the window to order.

Suddenly the bus was filled with chicken.

"What the actual fuck?!" Bucky said.

"You said I could have all the chicken I wanted!"


	26. Universal and bull riding

"Ah, Tennessee." Tony said getting out of the bus.

"You have some crazy weird plans so I'm just putting it out there that I am not under any circumstances playing tennis." Natasha said.

"We're not going to play tennis. We. Are going to go. Bull riding." Tony said grinning like a maniac.

"Great so instead of working or risking your lives to save the universe you want us to risk our lives by going bull riding." Bucky said with a scoff.

"Well, mechanical bull riding. It's practically the same thing though."

"If you don't kill me then I promise you that I'll kill you." Bucky said and Steve laughed.

"Neither of you are going to die. You're too hot to die." Steve said kissing his boyfriend’s cheek.

"I vote Cap rides first." Clint said.

"How bout you go first?" Bucky asked.

"Why don't you go, Barnes? Or are you too scared?" Tony asked with a smirk. 

"Me? Scared? Never. Don't." Bucky responded, the 'Don't' directed towards Steve who was about to speak.

"Great! Barnes will go first and we'll take it from there then."

"I take it back. You're going to die." Steve said as Tony pulled Bucky out of the bus and towards the place.

"You want me to ride that?" Bucky asked as they walked into the place.

"Yep!"

"Come on! Steve's scarier than that!" Bucky exasperated.

"That didn't sound like a compliment." Steve said wrapping his arms around Bucky and resting his head oh his shoulder.

"Wasn't supposed to." Bucky said with a laugh.

"Punk." Steve muttered slightly tightening his hold on Bucky.

"You know according to Urban Dictionary-" Lila started.

"Don't quote them they're less reliable then Wikipedia." Steve said cutting her off.

"Steve, hun, I love you, but you need to let go if I'm ever going to get on that mechanical crap." Bucky said.

"Promise you won't lose another arm?"

"I promise."

"And any more brain cells."

"My last two brain cells will stay in my head. And anywho, you're getting on after me so...."

"Wait what?" Steve said letting go.

"Love you too, wish me luck!" Bucky responded giving him a quick kiss and getting into the pen thing before Steve could stop him.

"Barnes! If you can stay on for ten seconds I'll give you a hundred dollars." Tony said.

"How about I stay on for ten seconds and we go to karaoke and you sing whatever we choose instead."

"Deal." Tony said as Bucky got on the bull.

"Your boyfriend is going to end up dead, Cap." Natasha said.

"Yeah." Steve agreed.

"Ten seconds. Just ten seconds." Bucky whispered to himself as he grabbed on with his metal arm telling the guy at the machine to put it on the highest setting.

"HEY THATS CHEATING! NO METAL ARMS!" Tony shouted at Bucky.

"You never said there were any conditions but fine, have it your way." Bucky said changing the hand he was using to hold on.

Seven seconds passed.

"You're gonna lose, Stark!" Bucky called out with a laugh.

"What the actual fuck?" Tony said to himself.

"Time. Can you get off the damn thing before you lose another limb?" Steve whined.

"Relax, Steve!" Bucky laughed.

"You're just showing off now, Barnes!" Natasha laughed.

A few more seconds passed before Bucky motioned to the guy controlling the bull to stop it.

He hoped off and walked over to where the others were.

"Looks like I get to pick your song for Karaoke tonight. Who's next?" He asked sitting down and resting his head on Steve's shoulder.

"I'll go!" Peter said.

"No." Tony said to Peter. "If you get hurt your aunt will kill me."

"Then your up, Stark." Bucky said and Tony rolled his eyes before going into the pen.

"You're going to be the death of me." Steve said planting a kiss on top of buckys head.

"My thoughts for the past hundred years." Bucky responded.

"You guys are adorably sickening." Natasha said as Tony hopped onto the bull.

Three seconds in and Tony fell off.

"Three seconds, Stark? Really?" Bucky teased, “Even Steve can last longer than that.” 

"Fuck off." Tony muttered getting up from the floor and walking out of the pen.

The others took turns, Natasha with thirteen, Clint with five, Wanda with seven, and Tony going yet again getting four this time.

"Anyone else? Last call or we're leaving because apparently we have to get to karaoke now." Tony said sending Bucky a glare

"I'll do it." Steve said standing up causing Bucky to fall over.

"I'm fine." Bucky said sitting up.

"Can't fall off a bull but you can fall off a chair." Natasha said.

"Shut up." Bucky muttered as Steve climbed onto the mechanical bull.

"You guys worry too much over each other." Natasha said sitting down where Steve was before.

"Ten seconds. He just might beat you, Nat." Clint said and as if he had jinxed it Steve fell off right as he hit thirteen seconds.

"Steve?" Bucky said when Steve wouldn't get up.

When Steve didn't answer or make a move to get up Bucky scrambled up hurrying into the pen.

"Steve? Stevie, talk to me. Please!" He said and Steve slowly opened his eyes.

"Who are you?" Steve whispered horsely and Bucky’s face fell. "Nah I'm kidding." He continued with a laugh as Bucky pushed him away.

"You're a fucking dick!" Bucky shouted standing up.

"I'm fine, Buck. I might have a few broken ribs though." He laughed getting up.

"I'm sorry I just couldn’t resist." He whispered walking over and giving him a kiss.

"Just for that I'm picking your karaoke song too." Bucky said walking out of the pen and back to the bus with everyone to head to the karaoke place.

They got to the karaoke place and Bucky signed Tony up first.

"What's a good song for Stark to sing?" He asked.

"Oh I know!" Natasha said taking the pen away and writing down a song.

"Give Robert Downey Jr. a round of applause! Next up we have Tony Stank singing 'Barbie Girl', good luck Tony." The worker said.

"What kind of name is Robert?" Tony said walking up and grabbing the microphone.

"GO TONY!" They all shouted laughing.

"Hiya, Barbie

Hi, Ken!

You want to go for a ride?

Sure, Ken

Jump in" Tony started imitating the voices.

"I'm next!" Peter said getting up and signing up.

Peter sang Baby Shark, Natasha, Wanda, and Bucky sang Hips Don't Lie after fifteen minutes of begging Bucky to sing with them because they needed a guy to sing too, Clint sang "A Song About Birds", Lila snag Wannabe, and Clint signed Bucky up to sing Gimme Gimme Gimme to which no one understood why he knew all the words, and then it was Steve's turn.

"Next up we have Steve Rogers singing 'America, Fuck Yeah.'"

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me." Steve whispered.

"Says the guy who pretended not to know me." Bucky said and Steve went up onto the stage with a huff.

Steve sang the song the others laughing the entire time.

"Okay Okay you’ve had your fun. Can we get back to the bus now?" Steve asked as he walked off the stage.

"Yeah we can go now." Bucky said standing up.

"Good. We still have North and South Carolina, Georgia, and Florida before we stop at a hotel." Tony said.

"Why do we have to stop in Florida? Why can't we stop here?" Natasha asked.

"Because we are going to Disney and Universal while in Florida." Tony explained as they walked out.

"More parks?" Bucky asked.

"Yep. It's what Florida is known for isn't it?"

"Plus you want to see your face everywhere." Clint said.

"Plus I want to see my face everywhere." Tony agreed.

They drove through North and South Carolina not seeing a point on why to stop there seeing as they spent so much time in Tennessee.

They got half way through Georgia when they realized they should stop for something to eat as they probably wouldn't get to their destination until three in the morning.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna go, ummm, on a trip for biscuits. Here's a sawbuck and a Lincoln get me some pancakes and bacon, love." Bucky said handing him a ten and five before walking away.

"Kippy." Steve responded nonchalantly.

"Did we just drive back to the thirties instead of Georgia?!" Tony asked.

"Huh? Oh. Damn I didn't even notice. Uh, trip for biscuits is like a task for nothing, kippy means neat, a sawbuck is a ten, and a Lincoln is a five." He explained walking into the IHOP.

Bucky walked in by the time his pancakes and bacon were being served.

"Thanks." He said taking a seat next to Steve.

"Where'd you go?" Natasha asked.

"You know. Here and there. Just getting some snacks for the road." Bucky responded eating his food.

They finished eating and paid before heading back to the bus.

"отойди от двериДоверьтесь мне." Bucky whispered to Natasha as they got to the bus stopping a good distance away from the door and pulling Steve to a stop.

" ** _stand away from the door. trust me_**."

"Why'd you-" Steve started to say as Tony opened the door and a bunch of peaches fell out on top of him and Clint.

"Wha-Wha-What just happened?!" Tony said his head popping out of the pile of peaches.

"That was for the dumbass emojis you sent Steve from my phone!" Bucky said before walking around the peaches and into the bus.

"I-I'm just gonna follow him......" Steve said when everyone turnt to look at him.

Natasha just laughed as Tony and Clint climbed out of the peaches.

"At least they weren't eggplants." Wanda said and as if she had caused it a bunch of eggplants fell from the roof of the bus.

"MY EYE!" Tony shouted as one hit him in the eye.

Natasha finally stopped laughing.

"That was amazing." She said walking around it and into the bus with the others.

"What are we supposed to do with all these peaches and eggplants?" Clint asked and tony shrugged.

"Put them in the bus I guess. Maybe we can make peach cobbler or something." Tony said. It took about fifteen minutes to get it all into the bus and for them to get back on the road to Florida.

"Disney or universal first?" Tony asked.

"Hotel. Bed. SLEEP." Bucky said with a groan.

"For later I mean! Which one? We'll stay at the hotel closest to their."

"Which ones closer?" Bucky asked.

"Disney."

"Disney then." Bucky said and Tony nodded.

They got to the Disney All-Star Music Resort and got five rooms.

"We don't have to share a room with the kids again do we?" Steve asked.

"No no don't worry. We don't want you to lose them again. They're getting their own room." Laura said helping Tony hand out the room key cards.

"Again? We never lost them!" Bucky said.

"Sure you didn't." They all said.

"Give me my damn key so I can get to sleep." Bucky muttered taking a key and walking away.

They all headed to bed. They all woke up early and headed to the parks.

They went on a bunch of rides and took pictures with all the characters.

"Steve, Bucky! Look!" Natasha said with a laugh running over to them with rainbow Mickey Mouse ears and putting them on their heads. "Perfect!"

"You are so weird." Bucky said with a laugh.

"Better than the unicorn horn." Tony said and Bucky flopped him off.

"If we wear these you have to wear, let's see......." Bucky said walking over to a cart and buying a pair of Minnie Mouse ears for Natasha. "These." He said handing them to her.

"Fine. They’re cute anyways." She said putting them on.

"Your plan backfired." Steve said with a laugh.

"Shut up, but Natasha's right. You look cute."

"I never said that." Natasha said but no one paid her any attention.

They stayed at Disney a little while longer before heading to Universal.

"THERES A RIDE ABOUT ME! DID YOU KNOW THAT THERES A RIDE ABOUT ME HERE?!" Peter said as they walked into islands of adventure.

"Kid, calm down." Tony said.

"Can we go?!"

"Yeah go ahead." Tony said and Peter ran off.

"Let's go on doctor doom." Natasha said pointing towards the ride.

"You guys go ahead I think I'm just going to wait here." Bucky said not wanting to get on a ride that sent you 185 feet in the air before dropping you back to the ground.

"You sure, Buck? We could always go on a different one if you want." Steve said.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Go have fun." Bucky said and the others headed towards the ride.

"Where are the others?" Peter asked walking over to Bucky twenty minutes after the others left.

"Doctor Doom. Pizza?" He responded handing him a slice of pizza.

"How many pizzas have you eaten?"

"Three."

"Oh that's not that much."

"Boxes of eight each."

"So twenty four slices." Peter said with a laugh.

"Yeah is there a point to this Parker?"

"Hey no need to be rude to the kid." Steve laughed sitting down next to him.

"How was the ride?" Bucky asked him.

"Don't know. Chickened out. The others are on their way." Steve responded.

"You? Chicken out?"

"Yeah. Wanna go on the Jurassic Park ride?"

"Heights?" Bucky asked.

"It's in the water. There is a drop but it's just into more water."

"Okay."

"Okay to what?" Natasha asked.

"We're going on the Jurassic park ride. Wanna come?" Steve asked standing up.

"Sure." She answered.

"We're going on The Hulk. Meet us back here after the ride." Tony said.

"Wait I'm going with you guys." Clint said going after them.

They got onto the ride and Bucky immediately held onto the railing his hand turning white from how tight he was holding on.

"You okay, Barnes?" Clint asked.

"Mmhm." He responded but no one believed him.

  
“Okay Wait.” Steve said before the ride could start and he stood up.   
  


“Scooch down. I’ll sit on the end.” He said and Bucky nodded scooting down to the other seat.

Steve grabbed his hand.

"You'll be okay. There's no possible way for you to fall out. There's these seat belt things and you're not even on the edge of the cart. The only way for you to fall out is if I fell out first and even then I'd end up breaking your fall. But if you don't ease your grip you're going to break it." Steve whispered and Bucky let go of the railing.

"Sorry." Bucky mumbled as the ride started.

"Steve. Steve whats happening? Steve!" Bucky said as the ride started going into the Jurassic Park Animal Containment Center and the alarm started going off.

"It's part of the ride, Bucky. There's nothing to worry about except the fact that you're going to break my hand." Steve laughed.

The ride kept going but Bucky wouldn't calm down when suddenly the box fell and Bucky screamed causing everyone to look over at him.

"Are you Okay?" Natasha asked with a laugh and Bucky just sunk lower in his seat.

"We're going up. Why are we going up? Is this the drop?" Bucky whispered.

"Everything's okay." Steve said.

"If everything's okay then why are we going up? Why is it always up?!" Bucky said when the ride suddenly dropped and he screamed closing his eyes.

"Is it over? Tell me it's over!" He said not opening his eyes.

"It's over, Bucky. See? Nothing bad happened. Except getting soaked and having a broken hand." Steve laughed pulling him into a hug.

"Thank god." Bucky whispered opening his eyes as the ride came to a stop.

As soon as he could he hurried off the ride.

"What the hell just happened?" Clint asked.

"I-i May have a fear of heights." Bucky stuttered as they started there way back to where the others were supposed to be.

"Didn't you jump out a plane when we told Steve you were dating Tony?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah but at that moment I kinda wanted to die so." He answered with a laugh.

"Look! It's Captain America!" He said changing the subject and pointing at someone dressed as Captain America.

"You'd think that after sleeping with the actual Captain America you wouldn't be so shocked at a fake one." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Fuck off. Let's get a picture!" Bucky said grabbing Steve's hand and running towards the fake Captain America.

"Captain America getting a picture with Captain America." Bucky laughed after they got the picture.

"You're so weird." Steve laughed.

"Yeah well you love me so I guess I'm lucky." Bucky responded giving him a kiss as the others walked up.

"There's children here so don't go getting too "excited"" Natasha laughed as they pulled apart when a little girl suddenly walked up to them.

"No dad I think you're wrong. There's no way this is the real Captain America." She said.

"Oh but he is. And this is Hawkeye and I'm Black Widow." Natasha said to the little girl.

"Now I believe that but he's too ugly to be Captain America." She said to Natasha and Bucky doubled over in laugher.

"Shut up." Steve muttered to Bucky.

"You're right. He is too ugly to be Captain America. The Captain America I know is way hotter and he also has a thing about wearing shirts that are way to tight that there's absolutely no point in him wearing a shirt at all." Bucky said still laughing.

"He's not wrong, Steve." Natasha said.

"Good job, Cassie." Scott laughed walking over.

"Scott what are you doing here?" Steve asked.

"Cassie wanted to come to Universal so I brought her. Then I saw you so I sent her to say that." He explained as Tony and the others walked over.

"Okay well I'm gonna get going. We'll talk later, Scott. I'm kinda bored of this place." Steve said.

"I'll come with. Or Starks gonna make me go on a Roller Coaster or something." Bucky said.

"Us too. This place would be more fun if we were kids." Natasha said.

"Not true!" Tony said.

"You're a kid at heart, Stark. Shut up." Clint and Natasha said following them out.

"Where are we going?" Bucky asked.

"Not sure." Steve said with a shrug as they walked. They spent a few minutes walking before coming up by a store.

"Don't you need a new motorcycle?" Natasha suddenly asked.

"Yeah, why?" Steve said confused.

"There's one for sale." She said walking into the store followed by the others.

"How much for the bike?" She asked the worker.

"Hundred-sixty."

"Make it a hundred and I'll take it off your hands right now. Fix it up too. Obviously needs work not really worth the hundred." Steve said.

"Fine." The worker said and Steve handed him a hundred dollars.

They took the bike out to the back so Steve could work on it seeing as they didn't need to meet the others for a few more hours.

"God I'd ride that any day." Bucky whispered taking a seat on the curb.

"I'm sure Cap'll let you ride the motorcycle whenever you want." Clint said.

"Who said I was talking about the motorcycle?"

"Then what were you- BARNES!" Clint shouted seeing his smirk.

Bucky laughed.

"What's so funny?" Natasha and Steve both asked.

"Barnes says he wants to-"

"Go on a ride on the motorcycle once it's ready." Bucky said cutting Clint off.

"Okay then." Natasha said not understanding the funny part of it.

Steve finished about an hour later.

"All done. Still wanna go on that ride? We still have to get back to the bus somehow." Steve said.

"Hell yeah."

"What about us?!" Clint asked as if everyone was going to leave them in the middle of nowhere.

"You can come too."

"Isn't that bike meant for two people? Plus we don't have helmets." Natasha said.

"Does it matter? Who wants to pull over Captain America?"

Apparently that was enough to convince them and they started back to the bus. They were almost there when a cop suddenly pulled them over.

"Fuck." Steve muttered.

"Language, Rogers." Natasha said.

"Don't worry just show them your license, take the ticket, and we'll be on our way." Bucky whispered.

"I don't have a license....." Steve said.

"YOU DONT HAVE A LICENSE?!" Bucky shouted.

"OW! You're right behind me no need to shout!"

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" The cop asked walking over to them.

"Uh no sir." Steve lied.

"For having three people on a two people bike."

"Three?" They all said confused.

"Yeah. You, your friend, and his girlfriend."

"Excuse me?" Bucky and Natasha both said.

"She's not my type." Bucky said.

"He's not my- what do you mean I'm not your type? I'm everyone's type!" Natasha said.

"You really wanna have this conversation right now?"

"IS NO ONE GOING TO TALK ABOUT HOW WE LOST CLINT?!" Steve shouted.

"Three miles! I fell off three miles ago and no one noticed!" Clint shouted walking up to them.

"May I have your drivers license?" The police asked ignoring Clint.

"No." Steve said slowly driving the bike away.

"N-no?"

"Yeah. Sorry." He said before speeding away.

Clint sighed turning to the cop.

"Could I possibly get a ride to Universal?" He asked the cop.


	27. Kiss Cam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ig there’s a smut warning. Not my best work but good enough.

The next morning they were on their way to Missouri to watch a baseball game.

"Winters coming." Tony said as Bucky walked over to where he and Steve were.

"Winter came this morning." Steve said drinking his coffee.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

"What's with the nicknames?" He asked sitting down.

"Would you prefer us to call you James seeing as that's your actual name?" Natasha asked taking a seat.

"What about buck bear?" Clint asked with a laugh.

"Winter boo bear?" Wanda offered.

"Hot buns?" Steve asked.

"Why don't you just call me Bucky?!" Bucky said confused and everyone laughed.

"Bucky it is then." Steve said.   
  


“Well, _you_ can call me boyfriend. I love the sound of it. I am Steve Rogers boyfriend.” Bucky smiled.

"Did you guys know that you're trending?" Lila said walking over with her computer to show them the magazine she was reading.

"And that's not even the only one. There's this one, and this one, and this one, and even this one!" She said switching between magazines.

"Wow." Steve said.

"Hey that's when you chased me with the ice cream!" Bucky said with a laugh looking through the pictures.

"You guys are weird." Natasha said and Peter walked in playing "Sweet Home Alabama" at full volume.

"Why'd I bring this kid again?" Tony asked.

"Because he's your son?" Bucky answered.

"He is not my son!"

"Fine, fine!"

Peter played the song over and over again until they got out of Alabama and into Mississippi.

"Mississippi. Why is it spelt like that? It should be spelt like m-I-s-I-s-I-p-I. Not Msesipi. Mississipi. Misissipe. I can't spell it!" Peter said. He kept trying to spell it for about an hour.

"Finally! We're here!" Tony said getting out of the bus as they got to the baseball stadium.

"Who's playing?" Cooper asked.

"Kansas City Royals and the Dodgers." Tony said as they walked into the stadium.

"look at all the stuff!" Pepper said coming back with Peter both dressed head to toe in baseball stuff.

"Pepper what happened?!" Tony asked.

"I don't know. He talked me into it." Pepper said as they walked to their seats.

"I'm going to get some food." Bucky said to Steve a while into the game bored.

He came back with churros, popcorn, and cotton candy.

"Anyone want a churro?" He asked handing them out to the others.

"Did you just buy everything in a ten mile radius?" Natasha asked taking some popcorn.

"What can I say? They convinced me! Anyways, what'd I miss?" He asked handing her the bucket.

"Dodgers are winning by six and the kids have managed to convince everyone to do the wave eighteen times." Natasha said.

"And......how much longer until it's over?"

"Bout to be half-time. You've barely watched the game and you already want to leave." She laughed throwing some popcorn at him with a laugh.

"I'm more of a science geek then a sports geek." He laughed pointing his churro at her to which she took a bite of.

"Careful where you point that thing, your _boyfriend_ might get jealous." She said with a smirk.

"I do not get jealous." Steve huffed.

"Yes you do." Everyone responded.

"Bucky!"

"What? It's true! It's not like I don't get jealous too. Do you not remember when I refused to speak to you in English? And only watched sad movies where everyone ended up dead while eating ice cream?"

"I remember! I had to translate for Tony and Clint. Bucky was all "the love of my life doesn't love me back" and "I'm going to die old and alone with a hundred cats" and "just let me wallow in my pit of despair!" That was when he wasn't talking to you, when he was talking to you he was spilling his soul out about how much he loved you and how perfectly perfect you are and then he'd start complaining about Tony's perfect hair setting you up on a date." Natasha said.

"Okay 1. I never said that. 2. I forgot and 3. It's a lot easier talking when no one understands what you're saying!"

"Plus it's sexy." Steve added with a shrug as he bit the churro.

"Plus it's- wait what?" Bucky laughed mouth hanging open.

"I didn’t say anything.” Steve said confused on why everyone was staring at him.   
  


“Oh my god I said that out loud didn’t I?” He asked.

"Yeah." They all answered.

"Nat, look! You're on the kiss cam!" Steve said trying to change the subject from what he did and did not find sexy.

"Oh. Looks like I am. So's Bucky." She said turning to look at Bucky and they both laughed.

"What'd'ya say, Nat?" Bucky laughed.

"Gotta give the people what they want. Put'er here, lover-boy." She laughed.

Bucky leaned over and gave her a quick kiss with a laugh as Steve's face turnt red in jealousy.

"Not bad, Barnes, not bad." She winked.

"Hmph." Steve said and Bucky laughed turning towards him.

"No need to get jealous, Stevie. You know I only love you." Bucky whispered. "Anyways, look who's on the kiss cam now." He said pointing towards the kiss cam that now showed Steve and Clint.

"I AM NOT KISSING ROGERS!" Clint said before anyone else could say anything and they all laughed.

Steve looked up at the screen before pointing over to his right signaling for it to move over a little so that Bucky and Steve were now on the screen.

As soon as they were both on the screen Steve pulled Bucky into a kiss.

"Okay okay there's kids here pull apart." Tony laughed.   
  


Ignoring him, Steve pulled Bucky closer so he was practically on his lap.

"Yowza." Bucky said as they pulled away and Steve laughed. "If that's how you're planning on kissing me I gotta make you jealous more often."

"Are you implying I'm a bad kisser, Barnes?"

"You said it, I didn't." Bucky said with a shit-eating grin causing Steve to pull him back into a kiss.

"Okay family place here fellas. Wrap it up or take it to the bathroom." A security guard said causing them to pull apart, face flushed. 

"Did you call security on us?" Steve whispered to Tony as he watched Bucky out of the corner of his eye who was crossing and un-crossing his legs before crossing them again and taking the popcorn bucket away from Natasha to place on his lap.

"Had to we’re trying to watch the game and you two won't top making out!"

"Иди трахни себя, суровый.Я не виноват, что ты не можешь их получить." Bucky said sending him a glare.

"What'd he say?" Tony asked Natasha.

"He pretty much said go fuck yourself."   
  


“You feeling okay, Buck?” Steve whispered with a smirk and Bucky went red.   
  


“No and it’s your fault!” He huffed back.

They stayed until the end of the game but Tony hurried them all into the bus.

"What's the hurry?" Laura asked.

"The game took longer than expected we still have one more stop."

"Where are we going now?" Wanda asked.

"Chicago!" Tony said as he finished getting everyone in the bus.

"What's so cool about Chicago?" Bucky asked.

"Hamilton." Tony said simply.

"We're going to watch a play?!" Natasha asked.

"A musical actually." Tony clarified.

"Two hours forty five minutes of singing and dancing. Great." Bucky said sarcastically.

"You'll love it." Tony promised.

"Doubt it."

"We'll see."

They walked into the theater just before the musical started.

"That was amazing!" Bucky said as they walked out after the musical finished.

"Told ya!" Tony said.

"Who would've thought Burr would've killed him?! Oh and when Phillip died, that was so sad. I loved the Jefferson vs Hamilton thing though and when Hamilton said he was voting for Jefferson I was just like "wait what?!" Mind BLOWN. We need to see it again. Stevie please let us see it again! I’ll even eat you out if you say yes!” Bucky whined pulling on Steve’s arm.

"You are so fucking gay." Natasha laughed.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Bucky said mocking shock.

"And here I was thinking you were the normal one." Laura said as they got into the bus.

"Seriously? Me? Normal? You're crazy."

* * *

They decided not to stop that night and to keep going deciding that instead of staying in Chicago they could stay somewhere else an extra day if they wanted.

"No one gets sea sick right?" Tony asked a while before they arrived in Michigan.

"No why?" They all asked.

"We're taking a boat from Michigan to Wisconsin." Tony explained. "The bus will be there by the time we get there it's just so much easier to go by boat."

"What's the point of this trip again?" Wanda asked.

"To get out of work." Bucky answered.

"Shut up, Tin Man you don't even do anything." Tony said and everyone went silent looking at Tony and then Bucky and then back at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"Tin man?" Clint whispered.

"Do you not remember when he watched the wizard of oz thirteen times in two days and wouldn't stop crying?" Natasha whispered.

"I did not cry." Bucky said defensively.

"You cried." They all (minus Tony) said.

"The tin man didn't have a heart! The little girl was out of her place! The scarecrow didn't have a brain! The lion was terrified of everything! Excuse me for having feelings!" He said.

"Are you the wizard of oz?" Peter suddenly asked.

"What?" Everyone asked equally confused.

"Out of place. You are out of your time. Didn't have a brain. You didn't think for yourself while under HYDRA. They practically took your brain away. Terrified of everything. You may not be terrified of everything but come on you had to have been scared. So all that's left is the tin man which I think is the easiest of them all. It's your arm." Peter explained and everyone went silent again.

"This kids smart!" Wanda suddenly said.

"You're forgetting the most important part of the story though. The little girl had Toto who was from her place and she made new friends along the way. Steve's Toto And were the new friends by the way." Clint said whispering the last part.

"Yeah, and the lion always had courage or whatever right? He helped everyone. You managed to get past some shit I know I would've never been able to get passed." Tony said.

"And the scarecrow always had a brain it just took a little digging." Natasha added.

"And the tin man always had a heart. Plus if you didn't have a heart you couldn't love me. Or be alive." Steve said.

"You guys are all idiots." Bucky said with a laugh when in reality he was eternally grateful for the friends he had come to know and love.

"Yeah yeah we're sappy." Clint said with a laugh.

"We just care about you, Bucky." Natasha added and everyone looked over at Tony expectantly.

"Yeah yeah we love you or whatever you wanna hear someone say they love you listen to your boyfriend it's the only thing he says." Tony said waving a hand at him.

"Yeah. I guess I'm lucky." Bucky said with a smile leaning against Steve.

"Not as lucky as I am to have you." Steve whispered kissing the top of his head.

"We're here!" Tony said as the bus stopped. "Get dressed in warm clothing. We're going ice skating."

They all got into some warmer clothing and walked out.

Natasha got her skates on quickly and went out onto the ice as if she did it everyday.

"How the hell?" Bucky muttered standing up and falling back down instantly.

Steve laughed helping him up.

"Let's just try it out, Buck."

"Do I even have a choice?"

"Nope!" Tony said.

"Do you not have any balance whatsoever?" Steve asked helping Bucky off the floor for the forth time.

"You try balancing when one of your arms literally ways ten more pounds then the other." Bucky responded.

"Fair point. Hop on."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, Excuse us?" Clint said speaking for everyone.

"My back. Like a piggy-back ride? Get your minds out of the gutter will ya, Barton?" Steve said with a scoff.

"I'm not gonna-" Bucky started and Steve cut him off.

"Would you rather I carry you bridal style?" He asked picking him up.

"Couldn't wait for an answer could ya?" Bucky laughed as Steve carried him to the ice.

"Nope." Steve said setting him down to which he instantly fell on his ass.

"I can't stand on snow with these skates so I don't know what came and smacked you across the head making you think I would be able to stay standing on ice." Bucky said as Natasha came over helping Steve help him up.

"Just hold onto him or something. Not like you guys aren't already attached at the hip." Natasha said skating off to help Wanda.

They were all trying to ice skate when Tony suddenly fell flat on his face.

"Owwww." They heard him say and went over.

"Are you Okay?" Natasha asked pulling tony up to his feet.

"Damn Stark you actually dented the ice." Steve said.

"I may have also broken my nose." Tony said holding his nose.

"Yeah, let's get you to the hospital." Wanda said helping Natasha help Tony off the ice.

They all got back on the bus and headed towards the hospital. Thirty minutes later Tony walked out of the emergency room with one of those nose bandages.

"Let's just go." He muttered, walking out of the hospital and to the bus. They took the bus to the docks before getting on a boat.

"Yello?" Tony said answering his phone as they got on the boat. "Reality tv show? About the avengers? How much? $10,000 each? Per episode?! Deal!" Tony said still on the drugs the hospital gave him.

They soon got to Wisconsin.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Clint suddenly sang in Buckys ear.

"What the fuck, Barton?" Bucky asked.

"Come on let's go and plaAy"

"STEVE! I THINK BARTONS LOST HIS MIND!"

"I never see you anymore. Come out the door. ITS LIKE YOUVE GONE AWAY."

"STEVE HELP ME!" Bucky shouted to which Steve responded with a sneeze.

"We used to be best buddies."

"When was this?"

"And now we're not."

"I thought Nat was your best friend."

"I wish you would tell me why......."

"Why what?!"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" 

"Not really. No."

"It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away, Barton."

"Okay. Bye...... do you wanna build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around the hall?"

"I don't have a bike. There is no hall!"

"I think some company Is overdo. I've started talking to the pictures on the WALL."

"Get some mental help."

"It gets a little lonely. All these empty rooms." 

"Go to your wife!"

"Just watching the hours tick by!"

"ILL BUILD THE DAMN SNOWMAN JUST STOP SINGING I BEG OF YOU!" Bucky shouted.

"YAY!" Clint said starting to build a snowman.

"What did you marry?" Natasha asked Laura.

"I don't know you see him more than I do." She answered.

They spent a few hours in Wisconsin and then headed to South Dakota.

"Bucky, I'm tired." Steve complained half way to South Dakota.

"I had to build a snowman to get Barton to stop singing. Why are you tired?"

"I don't know don't be a dick." He responded with a scoff.

"Oh no, I know that tone of voice. I thought the serum stopped you from getting sick?" Bucky said getting up to go get blankets as an instinct.

"I'm not sick nor am I cold!" Steve said kicking the blankets away.

"And I'm Abraham Lincoln. Either you stay here or go to bed."

"Maybe the serums wearing off." Tony laughed.

"Or maybe he was frozen for seventy years and this is the first time he's been in the snow for practically days so the serum isn't working fast enough and he's getting sick. STAY SEATED STEVE OR I SWEAR TO GOD!"

"No need to be so bossy." Steve muttered and Bucky sighed.   
  


“You love it when I boss you around in bed.”   
  
  


“I don’t want to talk about all my kinks. I’m sick!” 

"That’s what I thought. What did you have planned for South Dakota?" Bucky asked Tony.

"Mount Rushmore." Tony answered.

"Yeah you guys go I'll stay here with Steve." Bucky said looking over at a half asleep Steve.

"Perfect Bucky with his perfect hair and his perfect immune system." Steve muttered.

"Yeah we’ll leave you to it." Natasha said standing up and walking out with the others.

"Captain America at the most American place other than the Statue of Liberty and he can't even go." Bucky laughed. "Want soup?"

"Do I want soup? Do I want soup? Do I look like I want soup?"

"I don't know do you?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Fuck me yourself, coward." Bucky said walking away to make some soup.

He came back twenty minutes later and gave him a bowl of soup.

"This doesn't make any sense! I'm not supposed to get sick!" Steve said as he drank his soup.

"You can't expect the serum to work at all times. Maybe you're having an off day."

"An off day? An off day?! Next thing you're going to say is I'll be having a boner for Stark!"

"Please don't." Tony said walking onto the bus.

"Fuck off." Steve muttered.

"Someone's cranky." Tony muttered taking a seat.

"You should've seen him back in the day this is nothing. Shouldn't you be climbing the mountain thing?" Bucky asked.

"It's closed. Stark didn't get the dates right." Natasha said.

"I'm going to go get you more soup. Get some rest." Bucky said picking up the bowl.

"Where the _fuck_ do you think you're going? Get your ass back over here and cuddle with me bitch! The only difference from now and back in the day is I can cuddle with you without pretending it’s just because I’m too cold." Steve said pulling Bucky into the couch.

Bucky laughed but didn't argue.

"I'm the bossy one?" Bucky whispered and the others laughed.

"For someone who's sick he still is strong." Natasha said.

"Or Barnes is just extremely weak." Wanda added and Bucky threw a pillow at her.

"Stop moving so much and let me sleep!" Steve shouted.

* * *

A few hours later Steve laid passed out on the couch with Bucky stroking his hair.   
  


“You guys are sickly sweet. If that was Tony you’d have already thrown him out the bus.” Wanda laughed taking her attention off of the movie for a second.   
  


“I love him. What else am I meant to do? Let him suffer?” Bucky asked, eyes still on the screen.   
  


“Mmmm, Bucky.” Steve gasped.   
  


“Bucky, we can’t... Tony will... Tony’ll be back soon.” He mumbled gaining everyone’s attention.   
  


“Oh no not again.” Bucky whispered.   
  


“Again? What?” Natasha asked.   
  


“Fi-mmm-fine make it quick.” Steve mumbled moving closer to Bucky.   
  


“Steve, love, wake up.” Bucky whispered shaking him to no avail.   
  


Steve gasped, hiding his face in Bucky’s side as he ground against his leg.   
  


“Oh my god he’s having a- I think you kids should go.” Clint laughed.   
  


“B-nnghn-Bucky please. I-I need you. Need your cock in me, Buck.” Steve moaned moving his hand up Bucky’s chest.   
  


“Stevie you really need to wake up now.” Bucky whispered his face turning red as the others laughed to themselves. 

Steve gasped letting out a long moan as his rutting against Bucky’s leg sped up. 

”Fuck Buck yes that’s the spot. Oh god Bucky yes. Yes I’m your cock slut. Your dirty cock slut.” He panted.   
  


“Steve!” Bucky practically yelled bringing his hands up to cover his face in embarrassment.   
  


“Cock slut?” Tony asked and Bucky groaned.   
  


“Bucky,” Steve let out in a breathy moan as they got more and more wanton.   
  


“B-Bucky, Bucky, Uhhnnn.” He moaned.   
  


“Oh god...” Bucky whispered shaking his head.   
  


Steve gasped biting down on his bottom lip, “Bucky!” He says letting out a silent scream his hand dropping down to Bucky’s crotch.   
  


“Oh fuck no you’ll never let me live that one down if I don’t stop you.” Bucky said moving Steve’s hand away from him.   
  


Steve let out a gasp, abruptly stopping his movements.   
  


He let out a long, deep moan before moving his head onto Bucky’s chest panting.   
  


“Fucking perverts.” He muttered. Everyone’s eyes went wide.   
  


“YOU WERE AWAKE?!” Bucky shouted pushing him off of him.   
  


“Not at first. Then it just got too good to stop even when I woke.” He said opening his eyes with a lazy smile.   
  


“We’re the perverts? You’re the one who couldn’t wait to get off.” Tony said with a laugh.   
  


“You stayed to watch. Enjoy yourself? I know Bucky did.”   
  


“No!” Bucky shouted annoyed.   
  


“Even so, you’re the perverts. You stayed to watch. I’m too sick to move.” 


	28. Horse riding and Camping

It took the whole trip from South Dakota to Oklahoma for Steve to get better and stop being a little shit to everyone.

"What are we doing in Texas? Want us to die from the heat after almost killing Steve in the cold?" Bucky asked.

"We're here to ride horses." Tony answered.

"Didn't we just ride a bull? Why do we have to ride horses now? Can't we just skip to Vegas or something?"

"We rode a bull four days ago. And the world doesn't work like that you can't just bippity-bop to where you wanna be.” Tony responded.

"It was not four days. I should know I've been sharing a bed with Mr. Cranky over here who won't shut up! I'm running on three minutes of sleep, the voices in my head, and twenty-nine cups of coffee. Did you know he woke me up last night just to ask if seventy years ago when I asked if he was keeping the costume if I was hitting on him?" Bucky said. 

"Well im sorry it's been a few decades since I was last sick so I got a little cranky." Steve said in his defense.

  
“You called everyone perverts when you were literally jerking off in front of everyone!” 

"Did you just say voices in your head?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah? What? Did you think the Winter Solider just disappeared? I still have a nagging voice in my head telling me to go back to my mission on killing capsicle over here."

"Capsicle?" They all asked.

"Look if I can be called Winter, Buck, Bucky, Buck Bear, Winter Boo Bear, Tin Man, and more I think I can call Steve capsicle."

"Yeah no ones complaining that sounds hilarious but what's a capsicle?" Natasha asked.

"Captain and popsicle put together duh."

"I really hope the popsicle part comes from him being frozen for seventy years." Tony said.

"Yeah what else would it come fro- Stark! No!"

"Mmhm. Well, anyways, we're here. Let's go ride some horses." Tony said getting up.

"WAIT!" Lila shouted bringing out backpacks for everyone to which they just looked at her waiting for more information.

"You need to change first." She said seeing no one go to get dressed.

"Ohhhhh." They all said grabbing the bag labeled with their name.

"When did you get these? How did you have money to get these?!" Clint asked.

"Back at the hotel when Steve and Bucky were in charge. Bucky lent us his credit card."

"Why?" Clint asked but no one answered.

"I call the bathroom first." Natasha suddenly said already walking to it.

"Pink? Seriously?" She said walking out in a bright pink shirt with matching pink boots and pink hat.

"Well Wanda got red so you got stuck with pink." Lila explained.

Wanda changed into her red outfit, Pepper got turquoise, Laura got teal, Tony got yellow, Clint got purple, Steve got blue, Peter got orange, Lila got magenta, Cooper got brown, and Nathaniel got white.

"I ran out of colors to match with which is why some of your colors won't make any sense. Barnes got silver-grey which you will see if he decides to ever come out of the bathroom!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming hold your horses!" Bucky said walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Buckaroo." Steve laughed as Bucky came over to him.

"That's no fair I can't use any captain jokes and I look ridiculous."

"I think that when you called me capsicle that that was the last joke you'll be getting for a while. And you don't look ridiculous except for the fact that your pants are like two sizes too small."

"Right?!"

"Hey, I'm not complaining."

"You’re not the one wearing them."

"Love birds what’d’ya say we get to riding already?" Tony laughed and they walked out as Tony went to go get the horses.

"So, what’d’ya say after we finish up whatever Stark has planned, you take me for a ride?"

"On the motorcycle?" Bucky asked and Steve rolled his eyes.

"On the cyclone."

"The cyclone? That's still working after all these yea-ohhhhh. _Cowboys_? _Really_?"

"Captain America? _Really_?" Steve said mocking his tone.

"What can I say? There was a reason I joined the army."

"To save our country."

"To stare at the hot guys. I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Bucky laughed.

"Are you guys gonna get on the horses or keep doing whatever that is." Natasha said with a laugh.

"First was the Ferris wheel, then a bull, then a bunch of dumbass rides, then falling from a river and now I have to ride a fucking horse." Bucky muttered hopping onto the horse.

"When did you fall from a river?" Wanda asked.

"That stupid ride at that stupid park where I ate like eight pizzas."

"You mean the one where you screamed more than the five year old kid in front of us? Seriously I thought there was an actual dinosaur trying to eat you." Clint said.

"Fuck off I didn't scream that much."

"Bucky, You broke the seatbelt thing." Natasha said with a laugh.

"Well who thinks it's a smart idea to go barreling head first into water?!" Bucky said and everyone turnt to look at Steve.

"Can we just ride the horses so we can get out of this heat?!" Steve asked.

They rode the horses for a few hours. Or, well, Tony did at least. The others got bored pretty fast.

"Can we get going Tony? We want to get to Colorado before the slopes close!" Pepper said.

"Fine fine I’m coming." Tony responded going to get off the horse. "Why can't I get off the horse?" He asked to which Peter and Lila laughed hiding glue behind them.

"Parker what did you do?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything, Mr. Stark!" Peter said with the most innocent look.

"Sure you didn't. A little help here?" Tony said and Steve walked over to help him.

After about fifteen minutes of everyone trying to get Tony off the horse they finally succeeded and started there way to Colorado.

"Why do we need a _New_ Mexico? We already have a perfectly god Mexico right next door." Bucky asked.

"Why do you ask us all these questions as if we know the answers?" Clint asked.

"Fair point."

"Skiing or snowboarding first?" Natasha asked.

"Skiing. Without a doubt." Tony said.

"Really? I was thinking snowboarding." Wanda said.

"I don't care because I'm staying in the bus where it's nice and warm and am at no risk of losing another arm."

"Okay." Tony said not paying attention and just walking out.

"We'll be back later." Steve said before following Tony out.

"DONT DO ANYTHING STUPID!" Bucky shouted as they all walked out.   


* * *

They didn’t stay there long and instead headed to Nevada- Las Vegas to be exact. 

  
"Oh my god you know what's in Nevada?" Peter said as they pulled up to a hotel/casino.

"What, kid?" Tony asked.

"Area 51! Can we break in?!"

"Kid, I own Area 51."

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Yeah can we go check in? We can go another time."

They went and checked in.

"I'm bored." Natasha complained as Tony lost his third round of 21.

"Want me to go get some drinks?" Wanda asked.

"Please. Just tell them to put it on Starks tab." Natasha said and Wanda laughed.

"Did you by any chance bring anything stronger? Or do we just have to watch you guys get drunk?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah Thor sent some when he heard we were going to Vegas. Go get it from the bus." Natasha said handing him the keys.

Bucky took the keys and went to the bus to grab the drinks.

"Who wants drinks?" Wanda said in a sing song voice carrying four bottles of champagne.

"Me!" Peter said.

"I'm sorry aren't you like fourteen?" Tony asked.

"But were on vacation!"

"Do I look like I care? Go to the kiddie pool or something."

"The kiddie pool? That's for five year olds. You're kidding right?"

"Then go _play_ pool with the other kids in the room."

"I got the glasses." Bucky said walking over with glasses for the others and the other bottles for him and Steve.

"Amazing but seriously you couldn't have gotten vodka?" Tony asked.

"Shut up and drink." Everyone said to Tony.

"Cheers." Tony laughed taking his glass of champagne.

A few drinks in Steve started to giggle.

"Oh my god. Rogers is giggling!" Clint laughed.

"Alcohol still goes right to your head, Stevie." Bucky laughed. "Now tell us what's so funny will ya?"

"You're just really pretty." Steve answered still giggling.

"Am I now?"

"Yep!"

"You're one to talk." Bucky said with a laugh.

"I am pretty aren't I?"

"Wow, Cap. _Way_ to play it smooth." Natasha said.

"Shut up." Steve muttered.

They all had more drinks and played more games at the casino.

"That's my fifth time winning! Stark hasn't even won once!" Bucky shouted with a laugh.

"I need another drink." Tony muttered walking away.

"I'm going to check on the kids." Natasha announced before leaving.

"You've got to be kidding me." She laughed walking into the room.

"Fuck." Lila said hiding the bottle of champagne they stole from the adults.

"I'm not even going to tell your parents." Natasha said.

"I don't have parents." Peter said matter of factly.

"You have a Tony." Natasha said mocking his tone. "Don't drink too much!" She said walking out.

Bucky was sitting at the bar as the others played blackjack.

"I'm back boys." Natasha said in a sing song voice walking over. "Start over. I'm in the mood to make some money."

"And I'm sober enough to know I've lost enough money. And that's saying something." Steve laughed standing up and walking over to Bucky.

"Hey Buckaroo." Steve said taking a seat.

"Hey Captain Hook. Oh my god Captain Hook! That's perfect! I just thought if that!" Bucky laughed.

"God you're perfect."

"You're perfecter."

"Nope."

"Drink this. We're going to play craps." Bucky said handing him a bottle.

"Craps?" Steve asked taking the bottle.

"You bet a bunch of money on hoping to roll a certain number." Bucky explained standing up. "So?"

"Let's go." Steve said standing up and following him towards the table.

Half way to the table Bucky suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked turning towards him.

"Let's get married." Bucky whispered with a smile.

"What?" Steve asked not sure if he had heard correctly.

"Let's get married." Bucky repeated louder this time. "Let's get married!" He laughed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it. Now. Here and now." Steve laughed.

"Let's get Natasha to marry us!"

"Natasha? How about Tony?"

"No not Tony. Come on! Natasha did everything she could to get us together she should be the one to marry us."

"Let's leave it up to luck. A nine and Tony marries us." Steve said.

"And a six and Natasha marries us." Bucky said with a smile.

"Deal." Steve said pulling back towards the table.

"You roll or I roll?" Bucky whispered as the guy at the table handed them the dice.

"You roll. I don't care the outcome as long as it's you I'm marrying." Steve said smiling as Bucky rolled the dice.

"Six. Looks like Natasha's marrying us." Bucky said turning to Steve.

Steve laughed pulling Bucky into a kiss.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" He said grabbing Bucky's hand and hurrying towards where Natasha was ordering some tequila for everyone.

"Natasha!" Bucky shouted before laughing.

"Uh Yeah?" She asked confused on why he was screaming if he was right next to her.

"Sorry. Sorry. Can you do us a favor?" Bucky whispered.

"Sure but why are we whispering?" She said.

"It's a secret." He said with a laugh.

"What is it?" She asked expectantly.

"We're getting married and we want you to marry us!" Steve said getting tired of how long it was taking.

"Wait seriously?" She asked.

"Yeah."They both said.

"Oh my god of course I'll do it! Give me ten minutes and I'll get certified online!" She said with a squeal before grabbing the tequila and taking it to the table and running off.

"I need a laptop ASAP!" She shouted bursting into the room to see all the kids circled around the laptop watching cat videos.

She walked over and took it to which everyone shouted at her.

"It's important!" She said before walking away. Five minutes later she was officially certified to officiate a wedding.

"Ready!" She squealed when she saw them.

They went to a chapel which was ironically right next to the hotel and twelve minutes later walked out married.

**The next morning**

"What the fuck happened last night?" Bucky muttered as he woke up with a killer hangover.

"I have no idea." Steve said sitting up.

- _Knock knock knock_ \- came the door

Bucky stood up with a yawn going to get the door.

"Good morning!" Natasha said. "Everyone's waiting for you guys down at the buffet so get dressed and meet us down there." She said walking away.

"That was weird right?" Bucky asked turning to Steve.

"Yeah......"

"Well I'm not one to argue with Natasha so we better go." Bucky said changing into some actual clothes.

They walked downstairs and the first thing that happened was Tony screamed at them.

"WHY THE FUCK DIDNT YOU TELL US?!" Tony shouted.

"Tell you what?" Steve asked.

"That you two got married!" They all (minus Natasha) said.

"That we what?" They both said equally confused.

"Last night, you guys came up to me asking me to marry you guys to each other so I did." Natasha explained.

"Is this some kind of prank?" Bucky asked.

"For goodness sake- just watch the video!" Natasha said handing them a camera.

They sat down and started the video. 

"Oh. My. God. We got married. This can't be real. They can't let people get married when they're as drunk as we were last night!" Steve said.

"Who proposed?" Bucky asked.

"Bucky that's not the important part!" Steve said.

"Fine." Bucky said with a sigh. ' _Did I propose?_ ' He mouthed to Natasha.

' _I'm almost certain_.' She mouthed back and he nodded.

"What do we do?" Steve asked.

"What do you want to do?" Bucky asked Steve.

"I want us to be able to remember our wedding." Steve said with a laugh.

"Me too." Bucky whispered.

"So?"

"Stark we need help." Bucky said turning to face Tony.

"I can get you divorce papers by end of day." Tony said.

"Divorced before we’re even really married." Bucky said and he and Steve laughed.

"I promise that the next time we get married will be the last time and there will be no divorce after it." Steve whispered.   
  


“You wanna marry me? And not just because we’re drunk?” Bucky asked with a smile.   
  


”Of course. Not today but... soon maybe.” Steve said, smiling back.

By seven that night they had signed the divorce papers and had started there way to Arizona to go to the Grand Canyon.

* * *

"I still can't believe that knowing how drunk they were you still let them get married." Wanda said to Natasha.

"I wanted to be able to say that I was the one who got them to get married!" Natasha said with a laugh.

"You're so stupid, Natasha. Honestly." Bucky said.

"I'm not the one who got married while drunk." She said matter of factly.

"Let's play two truths and a lie." Wanda said.

"I'll start!" Pepper said. "My real names Virginia, I was born in Connecticut, and I'm pregnant."

"What?!" Tony squeaked and everyone laughed.

"So that's obviously the lie." Natasha said.

"Yeah but good to know where you stand on that, Tony." Pepper said.

"My turn. I was born in Stalingrad, i only wear Sephora makeup when I wear makeup, and I modeled in Tokyo." Natasha said.

"You modeled. That has to be the lie." Bucky said.

"Any other guesses?" She asked.

"The Sephora thing?"Wanda asked.

"Correct."

"My turn!" Bucky said. "I actually thought that girl from Tony's party was pretty cute." He started off with a smirk.

"I'm sorry what?" Steve asked.

"I love Doritos." Bucky continued and Natasha laughed.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked confused.

"There's this thing online comparing you to a Dorito. I'll show you later." She explained.

"Do you want to hear the last one or not?" Bucky asked and the others nodded. "Last but not least, I killed John F. Kennedy. Take your guesses."

"We're here!" Tony said parking the bus.

"Oh well. Guess we'll never know." Bucky said with a smirk walking out of the bus.

"TONY!" They all shouted.

"What'd I do?!" Tony asked as everyone looked at him like they wanted him dead.

"I think I had too high expectations with this place." Bucky said and Steve laughed.

"So the lie was the party right?" Steve asked.

"Guess we'll never know." Bucky said and kissed his cheek before walking off. He knew he was being annoying but he couldn't help it.

"Did you seriously kill John F. Kennedy?" Natasha asked.

"I honestly have no idea but I wouldn't be surprised." Bucky said.

"You just wanted to see Steve jealous didn't you?"

"You only just noticed?" Bucky asked with a laugh.

"He's gonna kill you when he finds out."

"No he won't. He loves me too much."

They spent the day at the Grand Canyon and Tony decided they would just camp there.

"Okay. Unfortunately I got stuck with my tent right next to yours so I'm making a rule. You two are not allowed to fuck or do anything tonight. I want to sleep and our tents are separated by two pieces of cloth so seriously. I'll leave without you guys and you'll have to walk back." Tony said to Steve and Bucky before walking into his own tent.

"Come on. Just tell us what was the lie!" Wanda said to Bucky.

"Maybe some other time. It's late." Bucky said standing up. "Night." He said walking towards the tent.

"He didn't kill John F. Kennedy. It can't be." Wanda said.

"I don't know. He might have." Natasha said.

"I'm gonna go to the tent." Steve said standing up.

"Remember what Tony said!" Natasha shouted after him with a laugh.

"Hey."

"Ask your question. Is it about the whole killing thing or about the New Years party?" Bucky said with a laugh.

"Did you really think that girl was cute?" Steve asked and Bucky laughed.

"Even if I did she wasn't anywhere near as cute as you are when you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. But seriously."

"What if I did? Whatcha gonna do about it?" Bucky whispered stepping closer to Steve.

"Why tell you when I can just show you?" Steve whispered back pulling him into a kiss.

Tony was sitting in his tent reading a book on his tablet when he heard a thud.

"What the fuck?" He said to himself putting his tablet down.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me!" Tony said as he heard a moan come from the other tent.

"They've got to be kidding me! Tell me I'm mishearing! Please!" Tony said getting out of the tent.

"Yeah I don't think so, Tony." Natasha said with a laugh.

"IT ECHOS HERE! SHUT THE ACTUAL FUCK UP OR IM COMING IN!" Tony shouted. "Please don't make me go in I don't want to see that." He whispered.   
  


“Of all I wanted to do here this wasn’t on my list. I’m not comp- oh god you sure know how to use that tongue of yours.” Bucky panted as Steve deep throated him.   
  


He moaned, pulling at Steve’s hair. 

Steve pulled off and crawled on top of him placing soft kisses on Bucky’s lips.   
  


“We gotta be quiet. I can hear Tony screaming at us.” He said lining himself up with Bucky’s cock.   
  
  


“You sure you want this cock in ya tonight?” Bucky teased.   
  


Steve chuckled as he slowly pushed down onto him, “Fuck, so big, Bucky. Gonna rip me in two.” He groaned.

Bucky gasped grabbing Steve’s hips as he began moving up and down.   
  


“Fuck that’s the spot.” He grunted and Bucky couldn’t help his laugh.   
  


“You’re the one doing all the work. I’m just enjoying the view.” He said before flipping them over so Steve would be under him.   
  


He smirked pressing his lips against Steve’s as he rocked into him.   


Steve moaned wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck pulling him closer as he sped up.   
  


“You like that? You dirty little slut.” Bucky moaned with a smirk thinking back to Steve’s words.   
  


Steve rolled his eyes, “Your dirty slut.” He whispered as Bucky picked up the pace reaching between them to take Steve in his hand.   
  
  
He stopped just before touching him. 

“Sensitive little thing aren’t you? Gonna cum before I even get my hand on your cock.” He whispered.   
  


Steve whimpered, “Please, Buck, please.”

Keeping up the pace he started stroking Steve in time with his thrusts.   
  


Steve moaned as Bucky started sucking on his neck not stopping his movements. 

“O-oh, Bucky I-I’m...” 

“You close honey? Yeah? Gonna let them all hear your cries as you cum for me?” Bucky teased tightening his hand slightly.   
  


“I- yes yes yes! Oh YES, Bucky! Fuck cum, Bucky please, cum in me.” Steve sobbed loud enough for no matter where the other tents were placed they would undoubtedly hear.   
  


”Cum on, Stevie, cum for me.” Bucky panted and Steve moaned out his name as he came.   


Bucky grunted as Steve clenched around him. He kissed Steve as he came to keep from moaning. Steve May not mind the world hearing him but Bucky did not feel the same.   
  


He pulled out of Steve rolling off him.   
  


Steve sighed rolling closer to him and setting his head on Bucky’s chest.   
  


“That was amazing. Like always.” Steve said as Bucky played with his hair.   


“It really really was.” Bucky smiled.


	29. The Almost Break Up

After exactly one hour thirty seven minutes of Tony shouting at Steve and Bucky at four in the morning they headed to California getting to their destination at six a.m.

"Get off your asses were going surfing." Tony said as they pulled up to the beach.

"What? No! It's too early! I'm tired of all your bullshit Tony!" Steve said annoyed.

"Maybe if you hadn't spent the entire night fucking like no tomorrow you wouldn't be tired! We are going surfing end of story."

They all changed into their swimsuits.

"Seriously? American flag swimming trunks?" Bucky said with a laugh.

"Shut up it was a gift from Tasha for my birthday last year." Steve said rolling his eyes.

"Why would you get swim trunks in-"

"July because my birthday is July 4th."

"Are we sure I was the one who was brainwashed?"

"Can we go surfing already?!" Tony asked.

"I hope a shark eats you, Stark." Bucky said following him out.

"That's mean."

"That's the point!"

"This isn't working, Tony!" Clint said a few minutes later as he fell from the surfboard.

"We could be eating breakfast and instead were surfboarding and trying not to get EATEN!" Wanda said.

"Arrows. I shoot arrows. I don't even have a suit. Why? Why do I listen to him?" Clint muttered to himself.

"Fine! Fine we'll go to in and out happy?!" Tony said after forty minutes of complaining from everyone.

"Oh thank god you finally came to your senses." Natasha said as they walked over to where she was sunbathing.

"Yeah. We're going to In and Out wanna come?" Tony asked.

"Really? It's eight in the morning. How about we go to the mall instead? I don't hear any complaints. Great! We'll go to in and out for lunch or something." She said standing up and collecting her things.

They spent a few hours at the mall before going to in and out.

"Hi! Well take five double double burgers, four four by fours, and four protein cheese burgers. All with fries and soda please." Tony ordered at the drive thru.

"Thank you." He said taking the food and handing it to the others.

"You know what we should do next?" Bucky said taking his burger.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"We should go to Baskin Robbins and eat all the original flavors."

"Yes!" Clint said with a laugh.

"Baskin Robbins it is then." Tony said with a laugh finishing his burger and starting his way to Baskin Robbins.

"Thirty one ice creams. People are going to think we're crazy." Steve said as they pulled into a parking spot.

Bucky laughed getting out of the bus with everyone. They walked into Baskin robins.

"Hi can we get thirteen Banana Nut Fudge,

Black Walnut,

Burgundy Cherry,

Butterscotch Ribbon,

Cherry Macaroon,

Chocolate,

Chocolate Almond,

Chocolate Chip,

Chocolate Fudge,

Chocolate Mint,

Chocolate Ribbon,

Coffee,

Coffee Candy,

Date Nut,

Eggnog,

French Vanilla,

Green Mint Stick,

Lemon Crisp,

Lemon Custard,

Lemon Sherbet,

Maple Nut,

Orange Sherbet,

Peach,

Peppermint Fudge Ribbon,

Peppermint Stick,

Pineapple Sherbet,

Raspberry Sherbet,

Rocky Road,

Strawberry,

Vanilla, and

Vanilla Burnt Almond please." Bucky said listing off all 31 flavors.

"What the fuck?" Tony asked.

"You don't know how to use a phone but you know the thirty one original flavors of ice cream." Natasha said unbelievably.

"Barton's kid taught me how to use a phone and I memorized the flavors on the way over." Bucky said simply.

They got all their ice creams and headed to the bus.

"Okay lemon crisp is definitely my favorite." Bucky said taking another spoon full of it.

"Really? I prefer the peppermint fudge ribbon." Steve said.

"Well in that case," Bucky said with a laugh changing his peppermint fudge ribbon with Steve's lemon crisp.

"I'm never eating ice cream again." Natasha said with a gasp as she finished her last ice cream proceeding to reach over and take Clint's coffee ice cream and eating it.

"MY ICE CREAM!" Clint said as Natasha took it.

"It was good what can I say?"

"I'm going back to the beach anyone want me to drop them off somewhere?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. The hotel. I'm tried as fuck after all that ice cream." Bucky said.

"Hotel it is. Anywhere else? Anyone?" Tony asked but no one said anything. "Okay." He said heading to the hotel.

They got to the hotel and Bucky and Steve got off the bus and headed up to their room.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Steve asked.

"Sure. Let's watch Chicken Little!" Bucky said with a laugh as he got into bed.

"Chicken Little it is." Steve laughed opening Netflix and putting Chicken Little on before hoping into bed next to Bucky.

"You know, we could do this all the time. Just watch movies in bed without having to worry about anyone bugging us." Steve whispered as the movie ended.

"Ha! Now that's wishful thinking. In a large tower with enough rooms for thirty people we all somehow always end up in the same room." Bucky said with a laugh.

"I was thinking, we could get our own place. Do this all the time." Steve said and Bucky sat up to be able to look him in the face.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yeah and with everything that happened in Nevada and how we decided to get a divorce so we could actually remember our wedding if we ever actually have one we could get a place together. We already share a room and we used to share a place back in the day. It's not that big of a difference is it? It’ll be great.”

"We can't."

"Why not?" Steve asked confused.He had half expected an excited ‘ _yes_!’ 

"Because you're an Avenger! What if there's a problem or something? What if they need you?"

"We could live close by. A ten or twenty minute drive to Avengers Tower."

"A lot could happen in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes is just an example, Bucky."

"I get that the others can be annoying at times but they're our friends. Do you really want to leave them?"

"We can visit all the time, Buck. It's not like we're moving to another country!"

—————————————————————  
  


"We should be getting back." Tony said to the others and they got in the bus to head back to the hotel.

—————————————————————

Their argument continued for a while.

"Oh my god. Bucky you're not listening! Stop being annoying for a minute please!" Steve said annoyed.

"Well if I'm being so annoying then maybe we should just break up!" Bucky shouted before he could stop himself regretting what he said instantly.

"St-Steve I-I" he started but Steve just let out a soft scoff shaking his head and walked out of the room slamming the door.

Bucky sat down on the bed hands over his face. How could he have said that? He didn't mean it! Of course he didn't mean it. It was hard for him to trust people now a days and of course he trusted Steve but sometimes he couldn't help but wonder if Steve would one day just decide that he wasn't worth it and would just leave him. He trusted Natasha and he knew if anything happened he could talk to her so the thought of leaving and risking the chance of not seeing each other for a while and going back to wondering if he could really trust her and the others. It would be different if they broke up while still at the tower but if they broke up after getting their own place......... he honestly didn't even want to imagine them breaking up. But he obviously just ruined everything by saying they should break up didn't he? He didn’t want to move out because what if they broke up and here he was by himself, possibly just waiting for Steve to come back to end it. 

"Great and now I'm crying." Bucky said to himself in a broken voice standing up and walking towards the bathroom to splash his face with water.   
  


“Get it together, Barnes. So he ends it with you? Who cares. You knew it wasn’t going to work out.” He said to himself.   
  


‘ _Oh that’s not true. I knew it wasn’t going to work out. I know I’m not good enough for him. I don’t deserve him. You married him and divorced him in a day and then screamed at him for wanting to move in together. You just have to self-sabotage don’t you?_ ’

' _Break up? He wants to break up?_ ' Steve thought to himself as he walked. ‘ _I don’t want to break up. But what can I do if it’s what_ he _wants? Sometimes I wish I had died when I went under.’_

Bucky finally got himself to stop crying after splashing his face with cold water a few times deciding to go after Steve.

He went to put on shoes when he suddenly heard something that sounded a lot like gun shots.

"What the fuck?" He whispered to himself getting up and walking towards the window. He opened the window and stuck his head out looking for where the noise came from.

"Steve?" He whispered confused before it clicked. "Steve!" He shouted and without a second thought ran out of the room and outside.   



	30. The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve got shot and is in critical condition. Is he going to get better or is this the end of the line?

"Steve. Steve. Steve talk to me!" Bucky begged as he kneeled down next to him.

"Steve stop fucking with me! Please please I just need to know you're okay!" He said tears streaming down his face.

"Natasha. Natasha can help." He said to himself taking out his phone.

"What's her number? God damnit think!" He shouted at himself.

"Siri. Siri! Call Natasha!" He said to the phone.

"Did you mean Natalie?" Siri's voice said.

"No! Stark! Call stark! Tony Stark! Iron man! Call him! Now!" He shouted with a sob.

"Calling Tony Stark." Siri said dialing the number.

"Hey, Barnes were on our way to the hotel what's up?" Tony said answering the phone.

"Help. Help me Tony. Please. I'm begging you. Please I need help. Now." He said crying.

"What? Barnes what's wrong?" Tony asked confused.

"Is everything okay?" Natasha asked Tony.

"I have no idea." Tony answered.

"It-it-it's Steve. Tony please I don't know what to do." Bucky whispered with a broken sob.

"I can't help if you don't tell me what's wrong. Barnes? Bucky? James! What's the problem?!"

"Steve got shot." Bucky whispered barely audible.

"Fuck." Tony muttered. "Okay okay we're almost at the hotel and Natasha's calling 911 as we speak."

"I am?" Natasha asked.

"Yes you are. Call 911 and have them get to the hotel." Tony said to Natasha before going back to the call with with Bucky. "Bucky, you know what to do when someone gets shot. You're a trained soldier for gods sake. Find a way to stop the bleeding we should be there in three minutes."

"Stay in here." He said to the kids as they got to the hotel.

"But I-" Peter started.

"You're a kid! You may be a hero but you're also a kid. Stay in the bus." Tony said following Natasha out of the bus.

"Bucky. Bucky were here. We're right here. An ambulance is on the way to take Steve to the emergency room right now." Natasha whispered pulling Bucky into a hug trying to get him to stop crying. "He'll be okay. Everything will be okay."

"You don't know that! This is all my fault. It's all my fault." Bucky said to Natasha not noticing the ambulance pull up.

"If I hadn't said what I said he wouldn't have walked out. I didn't mean what I said but I said it and he got shot. I shouldn't have let him leave the room. I should have gone after him sooner. He wouldn't have gotten shot if I just went after him sooner." Bucky whispered.

"Or you both could've been shot and we wouldn't have known." Natasha said as Bucky pulled away from her.

"I-i have to go. I have to go with him. I-I" Bucky said as Tony walked over and the paramedics put Steve in the ambulance.

"Get in the bus. We're going after the ambulance anyway so get in." Tony said.

Bucky scoffed and got into the bus to get Steve's motorcycle before zooming off after the ambulance.

"Either he's going to get in a car accident and die or he's going to beat the ambulance to the hospital. There is literally no in between." Tony said as he and Nat got into the bus to follow them.

"He's worried." Natasha said.

"So are we but we're not going at lightning speed after the ambulance."

"If it was Pepper or Rhodey you wouldn't think twice about it. You'd do exactly what Bucky just did. Steve's both his best friend and his boyfriend. If he dies he doesn't only lose one he loses both." Natasha said.

They got to the hospital at the same time as both Bucky and the ambulance.

"I told you we'd make it." Tony said to Bucky.

"Steve." Bucky whispered as the paramedics rolled Steve off of the bus. He ignored Tony and ran over. "Steve. Stevie. I'm right here. I'm right here. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me Stevie. I'm begging you. I didn't mean all that bullshit I said. I promise I didn't mean it. Please don't leave me." He whispered praying Steve could hear him.

"You can't come in here." A lady said as Bucky tried to follow Steve and Bucky scoffed.

"Try to stop me." He said and Natasha hurried over.

"Okay, Bucky let's go take a walk or something." She said trying to pull him away.

"No. I'm not leaving him." Bucky said as Tony walked over with a sigh.

"Who do I have to pay to get my friend to be allowed in?" Tony asked.

"This is a hospital. He can't go in until the doctor says so." The lady said shutting the door on them.

"I'm sorry, Bucky." Tony whispered as they walked to the waiting room where the others were.

Tony and Natasha sat down but Bucky wouldn't stop pacing.

"I'm going to kill whoever did this to him." Bucky said starting to walk out.

"You're not going anywhere." Tony said getting in his way.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY, STARK!" Bucky shouted his voice cracking as he tried not to start crying again.

"No."

"Why the fuck not?!"

"Because besides the fact that you’re my friend and I don't want to have to throw you in jail for killing someone? Steve needs you here. Not out there chasing who knows who trying to kill them."

"The last thing I said to him is that we should break up. What if that's the last thing I ever say to him?" Bucky whispered.

"We're going to make sure he's okay and as soon as we can we'll get him to the Avengers Tower hospital and to the best doctors. I promise you that that won't be the last thing you say to him." Tony said trying to calm him down.

"Fine. Fine." Bucky said taking a seat with a shaky breath.

Six tortures hours passed.

"You guys should go back to the hotel. Sleep. I'll call you if something happens." Bucky said as Natasha came back with her fifth cup of coffee.

"We're not going anywhere, Bucky." Clint said.

"I'm not going to kill anyone. I promise." Bucky said. 

"We know. But we love him too; Albeit, not like you do. We're not going anywhere."

Four more hours passed.

"Alright. He's stable enough for visitors. Family only. But I have to let you know that he most likely won't wake up for hours if not days." The doctor said to them.

"Because it's not like we were born in the twenty's and all our family is dead." Bucky said dryly. "I'm his boyfriend. Can I see him?"

"I'm sorry. No. Policy. All non-family has to wait until we know for sure everything's okay." The doctor said walking away.

"Bullshit!" Bucky said and Tony pulled him aside.

"You guys got married in Vegas." Tony whispered.

"And you sent in the divorce papers when we agreed that we wanted to be sober when- if- we got married. Which now we probably never will.” 

"The papers _were_ sent in but technically it's not finalized yet. You're technically still married."

"Oh my god I fucking love you, Stark!" Bucky shouted kissing him without thinking. "Maybe don't mention that to Steve when he wakes up." He said before running towards Natasha and asking for the papers she had them sign when she married them.

"Did you just kiss Barnes?" Pepper asked.

"Apparently I did. Not a bad kisser." Tony said.

"Right?! Why do all the gay guys have to be such good kissers?!" Natasha asked.

"How many gay people have you kissed?!" Wanda asked.

"Bucky...and Steve. In a span of like ten years." Natasha said.

Bucky wasn't paying any attention to the others as he walked up to the doctor and handed him the papers.

"There. I'm his husband. Can I go see him now?! Please?!" Bucky asked distressed.

"Fine. Fine, go!" The doctor said with a sigh.

Bucky grinned taking the papers and running off.

He suddenly came back.

"These guys are family too. If I can see him so can they." Bucky said with a small smile before hurrying away to find Steve.

* * *

A day passed and nothing happened so Tony decided to get the private jet and get them all back to New York.

As soon as they got to New York Tony got the best doctors working to make sure Steve would be okay.

Four more days passed and still nothing.

"Bucky, maybe you should go get something to eat or back to the tower to get some sleep." Natasha whispered knowing it was useless, Bucky always answered with the same thing.

"I can't leave. What if he wakes up and I'm not here? What if he wakes up and no ones here?! What if Im not here and he takes that as me saying I don’t want to be with him anymore!” 

"At least go out for a short walk in the sun or something." Natasha tried desperately. This was honestly getting depressing.

"Fine. I'll go get a coffee but if I'm not here and he wakes up I'm blaming it on you." Bucky muttered standing up. "I'll be back soon, Steve. I love you." He whispered kissing his forehead before walking out to go get a coffee.

"Is he gone?" Tony asked walking in.

"Yeah. You better know what you're doing."

"I don't." Tony said walking over to Steve. "HELP THE CITYS UNDER ATTACK!" He shouted. "Nothing, Wow."

"Ummm okay. Yeah okay. Rogers, you've survived worse than this and we both know it. You're boyfriend is by your side every single fucking day dying of guilt. We all just want to know that you're okay but you don't wake up and it's scaring everyone. Please, Steve. If not for us, then for Bucky."

"What's going on?" Bucky asked coming back with his coffee.

"Just wanted to see if there's been any progress." Tony answered.

"And? Anything?" Bucky asked, hopeful.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, Barnes." Tony said and the small smile Bucky had on his face fell.

"This is all my fault. I should be the one who got shot not him. I shouldn't have argued with him about getting our own place just because I was scared!"

"You're moving out?" Natasha asked.

"He wants to. I'm too scared to admit that that's what I want too, so I made up all these ridiculous excuses." Bucky whispered sitting down.

Natasha sighed.

"You want us to leave you alone?" Tony asked.

"Whatever you want." Bucky said with a shrug.

Tony sighed and walked out with Natasha.

"He's going to start speaking Russian again isn't he?" Clint asked when Tony and Natasha got back.

"Probably." They answered.

"Come on, Steve. We only just had our first real argument as a couple. It wasn't something stupid like whether waffles or pancakes were better. We still have so many more fights about so many more stupid things. We still have so many more firsts to come. Our first house or apartment as a couple, our first time proposing where it ends up terrible because- because you put a ring in a glass of champagne and I drank it or I put a ring in a slice of cake because Natasha made me watch a stupid rom-com and I decided to use the stupid idea and you ate it and we spend the entire time freaking out but end up laughing about it after I make you go to the hospital to make sure you're okay because we've practically been married since we were sixteen but it's just not time to make it official. Our first time trying on tuxes a few months or a year later because we tried proposing again and it actually worked this time. Our first time getting a dog or a cat or a rabbit or something like that. We could get chickens for all I care. You want chickens? We'll get chickens. A cow? Done we'll get a cow." Bucky said with a small laugh wiping his tears away.

"Don't leave me Steve. Please. Don't make this our last fight. Our last kiss. Our last "I love you's". Don't die on me, Steve. It's not the end of the line. Not yet. You're getting off this damn train way too many stations early so get your ass back on this train because the end of the line is a long way away. A long long time." Bucky whispered and the monitor Steve was connected to started flatlining.

"Steve? Steve?" Bucky whispered before getting up and running out of the room. "I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE!" He shouted and the doctors ran in.


	31. Limbo

"Steve. Steve wake up." A voice whispered.

"Why do I feel like I got shot?" Steve asked.

"Because you did now get off your ass." The voice said more defined and Steve opened his eyes sitting up.

"Peggy? Wha-what? Where the hell am I? What's going on?! You're-you're dead! I was at your funeral!" Steve said standing up.

"Yes, Steve. I am dead." She said as if waiting for him to understand.

"Wait am I dead?!" Steve asked, eyes wide.

"Yes.... but also no. Somewhere in between. Limbo, per say."

"What?" Steve asked.

"You're passed out. You got shot and have been in the hospital for days now. You just flatlined."

"Why am I here? Why are _you_ here, Peggy?"

"To help you make your decision."

"On?"

"Whether you live or die obviously!"

"Whether I What?"

"It's your life. It's your choice. You can come with me, or you can go back to the guy you married- even if you were drunk- who's sitting there crying his heart out for you." Peggy said pointing down to show Bucky sitting on the ground outside Steve's hospital room crying.

"Didn't you hear everything he said to you?" She asked.

"No? What did he say?" Steve asked and All of a sudden he was looking at Bucky sitting in a chair next to his passed out body.

"What the-"

"Just watch." Peggy said. Steve watched what Peggy told him to and listened to everything Bucky said as if he was standing right there.

Once Bucky finished talking everything went back to as it was before and Steve looked back over at Peggy with tears in his eyes.

"You can let go of your life and die from a stupid gun shot or go back and finish what you started." Peggy whispered.

"He said he wanted to break up. How am I supposed to face him after that?" Steve whispered as a tear rolled down his face.

"One cannot get through life without pain... what we can do is choose how to use the pain life presents to us." Peggy said and Steve laughed lightly wiping his tears away.

"When did you go get all poetic, Carter?"

"You heard everything he said as clear as I did. Does that sound like something someone who wanted to break up would say? I can't choose what happens from here for you. You choose that yourself, Steve."

"I love you, Peg." Steve whispered.

"I know that."

"Just not like I love Bucky. And definitely not as _much_ as I love him."

"I know that too. I also know that we were just a push in the right direction. Both for you and for me."

"I can't leave him. Not yet. Not if I-if I-"

"Have a chance at a happily ever after?" She offered.

"Yeah. Let's put it that way." Steve said with a smile.

"Can I at least have that dance you owe me? Before you leave?" She asked and he nodded.   


* * *

As soon as the doctors closed the door Bucky fell to the floor in tears.

"Bucky? Bucky what's wrong? Is something wrong with Steve?" Clint asked when he saw Bucky on the ground.

"Steve. The doctors. The machine. I-I don't know what to do. He-he flatlined or something and I can't go in until they figure something out. What if he dies? I don't want him to die, Clint. He can't die." Bucky whispered with a heart wrenching sob.

"Oh Bucky." Clint whispered pulling him into an awkward hug unsure of what to do.

"Look, Tony has the best doctors in there. I can't promise everything will be okay but I have high hopes that it will be. You're sleep deprived. When was the last time you went to sleep? Six days ago? It'll be a few hours before anyone can see Steve again. Why don't you go sleep for a bit?" Clint said.

"But what if-"

"Trust me. You'll feel better after a few hours of sleep." Clint said helping Bucky off the floor.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked walking over with Tony.

"Bucky's going to go get some sleep and no ones going to interrupt him unless it's something to do with Steve." Clint all but ordered and the others nodded.

They walked down a few floors with Bucky.

"We came as soon as we heard what happened with Steve." Bruce said when he saw the others.

"Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"He will be." Tony said and Bucky sighed walking away towards his room.

Natasha sighed.

"He might be, but I don't think Bucky will." She said.

"He didn't even try to insult me!" Sam said pointing after him.

"Steve flatlined." Clint said sitting down. "He should be fine. The doctors got there in time I think."

"Seriously?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Tony should get a call whenever we can go see him."

"I'm going to go check on Bucky." Clint said standing up after thirty minutes.

"Okay." They all said and Clint walked away.

He walked towards Steve and Bucky's room.

He knocked on the door and when no one answered he just opened it walking in not thinking of anything that could possibly go wrong.

"Oh, Bucky." He whispered seeing Bucky curled up on the bed wide awake and in tears.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine." Bucky said sitting up. "I just wish I knew if Steve was okay."

"Is that Steve's sweater?" Clint asked.

"Maybe." Bucky mumbled wishing the floor would open up and eat him.

Clint smiled sitting down.

"I know it's hard and depressing and you'd do anything to take his place. He'll be okay. Did you get any sleep at all?"

"No." Bucky answered honestly.

"Do you want some food?" Clint asked finding it pointless to tell him to sleep.

Bucky shrugged.

"I'm getting you a sandwich." He said standing up. "Oh, and the sweater thing? It's sweet." He said before walking out.

"How is he?" Natasha asked.

"Depressed. I'm getting him some food or he's going to die of starvation." Clint said walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm gonna give him his sandwich." Clint said before walking away. He came back still with the sandwich.

"He's not in his room." He said.

"I'll check the hospital upstairs." Tony said. He came back after a few minutes no Bucky in sight.

"Where could he be?" Wanda asked.

"Garage?" Natasha offered out of ideas.

"Maybe."

"I'll go check." Natasha said standing up.

"I'll come with." Tony and Clint said.

They all walked down to the garage to see Bucky working on Steve's bike.

"Whatcha doing there?" Tony asked.

"Fixing this bike. The dumbass can't fix anything for his life." Bucky muttered kicking the motorcycle.

"Careful or you'll break it." Natasha said and Bucky turnt to look at them.

"He's a dumbass but he's _my_ dumbass and I love him so fucking much. I can't lose him." Bucky whispered his eyes filling with tears again. "I can't stop crying! I've been crying for like six days now!" He shouted annoyed wiping his eyes.

  
“Of course you’re crying. You proposed to him in Las Vegas on a whim, drunk, you got married and then divorced; and the next day he gets shot.” Natasha said with a scoff.   
  


"I'll be back." Tony whispered before walking out to take a phone call.

  
“You got married?” Sam asked from the doorway.   
  


“What do you want, bird man?”   
  


“I’ll come back to the fact you got married later. We’re all worried but we also know that he’s a fighter and he’s not going to let a bullet win. He also likes having the last word in arguments so if you did fight, he’s coming back for more.”   
  


“You don’t get it. He’s not meant to get sick anymore and he did. He’s not meant to get hurt anymore and a bullet to the shoulder took him out. The last time we were in a hospital because someone we cared for was in critical care, she died. That was Steve’s mother. He didn’t cry, not there, not at the funeral, he didn’t cry when we packed up her things, he didn’t cry until a week after I moved in in the middle of the night. That’s the only time I’ve seen him cry and I’ve cried more for him then he did his own mother. That’s both terrifying and humiliating because no matter what I do the tears don’t stop.”   
  


Tony came back in with the phone in his hand.

"That was the doctors. We can go see, Steve, but they want to talk to us first." Tony said.

"Told you he'd be fine." Clint said to Bucky and they all headed upstairs. (After telling Bruce, Thor, Wanda, Pepper, Laura, and the kids the news)

"It was tough I'm not going to lie, but he's okay and he should be waking up in five to thirty minutes. You can go see him now but only one person at a time until further notice." The doctor said before walking away.

Tony turnt to look at Bucky.

"Go." He said and Bucky shook his head.

"No. You should go. I'm probably the last person he wants to see right now. And if I cry he’ll just call me dramatic." Bucky said with a smile. He wouldn't be surprised if Steve never wanted to see him again. He'd be heartbroken sure, but not surprised.

"GOD DAMNIT BARNES! You yourself have told me all too many times just how much you love him! We've all seen how scared you've been! Yeah you said some stupid shit, when don't we? But we always get through it and so will you two! You two love each other too much for one stupid fight where you said some stupid things to break you guys up. I did not spend all that time coming up with ways for you two to get together for it to end like this! You are going to go get your ass into that room and talk to him! So, and I mean this in the **kindest** way possible, _GET IT TOGETHER, SOLIDER_!" Natasha shouted at him tired of all the bullshit.

When Bucky didn't say anything she continued talking.

"You have until the count of five to get in there or I'll take you by your pretty hair and drag you in there myself."

"One," she started counting when he still made no move to move.

"Two......... three.......... four, don't make me get to five, Barnes." She said and, scared that she'd actually do it, Bucky walked towards Steve's room.

He walked into the room finding it lucky that Steve was still asleep and took a seat.

"I don't know if you can hear me or if you heard anything I've been saying these past few days, but I'm sorry. Sorry about what happened before this. I was scared. I am scared. I'm not scared about us getting our own place, I'm terrified of losing you right now. Terrified that the last thing I said to you was that I wanted to break up when in reality that's the last thing I want. I never wanna lose you. I-I had to do something to distract myself, to try and stop crying, while you're like this so I had the kid, Parker? I had him help me with the computer. Started looking at small places. Hoping we'd have a chance at a future. A chance to look at them together." He said with a small smile. He decided to keep talking not wanting to be crying if Steve woke up.

"I-i found this small apartment in Brooklyn. Brooklyn, I know, it's like we're going in a circle isn't it? Two bedrooms so Natasha can stay over whenever she wants because who are we kidding? She'll be there everyday. Or Tony when Pepper comes to her senses and kicks him out because he bought an Alpaca after she specifically told him not to. I know what you're thinking, "Brooklyn? I thought you wanted to be close by the tower?" And yeah I did but it's only about a twenty minute drive, and when I say drive I mean you are getting a license before I _let_ you drive. And then Natasha and I will be watching a movie while you're taking a shower and when you come out you're going to get so annoyed because we're talking in Russian instead of English but in reality I'm just telling her how adorable you are when you get all jealous or embarrassed and your face goes all red. Or she'll be telling me about how whoever made you're uniform was thinking more along the lines of a stripper than a superhero and I'll laugh because it's true it really is true. Then you'll try to learn Russian and one night I'll be having a nightmare about being back with HYDRA and I'll be talking in Russian, yeah I know I do that sometimes, and you'll actually understand what I'm saying and that's the most you've ever heard me talk about HYDRA because you know how much I hate it and the next day you're going to talk to me about it because that's just who you are. Did I ever tell you I hate doctors and hospitals? The lab coats freak me up. Probably more than heights. It puts me right back to where I was when I was with HYDRA. Also makes me think of your ma. But I haven't left your side. That's lie. I left three times. When the doctors didn't let me in, when I went to get a coffee to give Tony and Nat some time to talk to you by themselves, and when you flatlined. That last one was worse than anything HYDRA put me through, not knowing if you would be okay or not. And it doesn't matter if I jump every time a doctor with a lab coat comes by or if these stupid machines attach themselves to my arm because of magnets or whatever. None of it matters because I'm not leaving here until I know you're okay. Because that seems to be what I always did. Make sure you were okay. Back in the 20s and the 10s and you had the flu and now after this gun shot. I started talking to give myself hope, to keep from crying. I know you probably can't hear me. I know you probably hate me. If you want, you can wake up and kick me out. Tell me to leave, break up with me, whatever you want. At least I'll know you'll be okay because you're awake and talking. I'll be hurt, I'm not going to lie, but I'm not what's important here. You're what's important. You've always been the most important person to me. Since the day I met you. Who would've thought all these years later we'd still be friends? We'd be dating. And I'll be heartbroken when it all goes away but it won't matter because you'll be okay. You'll be okay and that's the most important thing. And I'll always be here whenever this happens no matter how much you hate me because I need to be sure you're okay. No matter how much deprogramming HYDRA did it didn't matter because you were always in the back of my head even when I didn't know who you were. The only thing that will never go away, _that never went away,_ is how much I love you and how much I care about you. Every time you wind up in the hospital I will always be there no matter how much these doctors terrify me because losing you terrifies me more than that ever could. I refuse to believe that you can't make it through this. You were always there for me in the back of my mind when I was with HYDRA you're what kept me alive all these years and I'll always be here with you. I started talking so I wouldn't cry. It didn't help. Of course I'm going to start crying because we may never get that. I love you so much, Steve. I'll always love you. I just need you to be okay, okay? Can you do that for me? Just be okay. That's all I'm asking for. Is that too much? For me to want you to be okay? Please, Stevie. Please be okay." Bucky said tears falling down his face. He just wanted him to be okay.

"Please don't propose to me with a cake." Steve mumbled with a smile grabbing Bucky's hand.

"Steve? Steve!" Bucky said with a small laugh pulling him into a hug.

"Careful, everything hurts." Steve said and Bucky let go of him.

"Sorry." He whispered. "How long have you been awake?"

"Just woke up. But I heard everything you said." Steve whispered still drowsy. "I don't hate you, Buck, far from it really."

"Really?" Bucky asked hopefully.

"Really, And we don't have to move out if you don't want to it was just an idea. And if you do then that's okay too we can start looking for a place. Is that my sweater?" He suddenly asked.

"Yes it's your sweater! These are also your sweatpants and I fixed your motorcycle, your welcome!" Bucky responded in an annoyed voice and Steve laughed.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"About six days. Maybe more. I stopped counting after six."

"Wow. You didn’t start spilling all my secrets did ya?” 

“Not a lot. Just your ma... and that you’re a dumbass. I may have accidentally mentioned a kink. It’s been a hard few days so I really don’t know.”   
  


“Great. Where are the others?"

"The others! I'll be right back I'm going to let them know you're awake!" Bucky said standing up. "I love you." He said with a smile giving him a quick kiss before letting go of his hand and walking out.

"So, I'm guessing that by your smile he's awake?" Wanda asked when she spotted Bucky.

"He's okay. He's perfectly okay." Bucky said with a grin.

"Can we see him or do you two need a moment alone?" Sam asked.

"Go back to your nest dumbass." Bucky scoffed.

"Finally. All is right with the world.” Sam smiles.

"Okay you need to calm down before you go anywhere near his room." Bucky said to Sam.

"You've been out here for five minutes shouldn't you be getting back to Steve?" Natasha asked.

"Right. I came to tell you he was awake and any of you can go talk to him or whatever friends do in this situation. Fair warning, I’m going to hug him and kiss him like I’ll never get the chance again. What happens from there isn’t planned but you may walk in on someone’s ass.” 

"Yeah yeah go back to your boyfriend we can wait a little longer." Tony said with a laugh.

"Thank you." Bucky said with a grin before running back to where Steve was.

"I'm assuming everything went okay." Clint said with a laugh.

A few hours later the doctor came back saying it was okay for more than one person to be in the room.

"Ugh, barf." Sam said from the door when he saw Steve and Bucky cuddled on the bed.

"Shut up." Steve and Bucky both said, cuddling closer as Bucky pressed a kiss to his boyfriends forehead. 

"What are you guys looking at?" Tony asked popping up behind Sam.

"Would you guys like to come in or?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Yeah that's smart." Natasha said pushing past them and walking in followed by the others.

"Now answer the question." Tony said.

"Cat videos." Steve said.

"Those aren't cat videos." Wanda said looking at the laptop.

"We're looking at apartments Okay?!"

"Steve, calm down. We don't want anything bad to happen you just woke up a few hours ago." Bucky whispered stroking his hair. 

"Sorry.” Steve said with a small smile leaning into the touch. “So, what did I miss while I was passed out?"

"Well, you and I are still married and you’re acting like a cat." Bucky answered.

"What?" Steve asked.

"They wouldn't let me in to see you, Tony had this idea, one thing led to another and we ended up canceling the divorce thing so they'd let me in to see you. We can fix it later so don't worry."

"Oh and your boyfriend kissed Tony." Natasha added as Bucky and Tony made a motion telling her to shut up.

"Wait what?!" Steve said turning to look at Bucky and Tony.

"It's not how it seems......" Bucky said uselessly.

"Not how it seems?! How else am I supposed to see this as?!"

"Well they wouldn't let me see you and then he figured out how I _could_ see you and I didn't think and kissed him I guess? You have nothing to worry about, Steve. I love you. Plus, Starks a bad kisser."

"Exact-EXCUSE ME?!" Tony said offended.

"Not the point, Stark." Bucky muttered.

"Nothing to worry about? Well what if I were to kiss one of our friends huh?! What if-what if I- if I did this?!" Steve said before kissing Clint.

"Oh god. Please tell me that was just in my head." He whispered when he pulled away.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO KISS EVERYONE?! SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME!" Clint shouted.

"You just kissed, Clint." Bucky said before bursting into laughter as Steve went bright red and hit him with a pillow.

"Shut up." Steve mumbled, face red in embarrassment trying to hide in the crook of Bucky’s neck.

"Do you know when you can leave?" Tony asked trying to change the subject.

"The tower?" Bucky asked.

"The hospital room dumbass!" Tony said with a laugh.

"No clue." Steve answered suckling on Bucky’s neck to get him to squirm.

He grinned when Bucky tried swatting him away.   
  


"He can leave tomorrow by lunch time. We wanna keep him here for the rest of the day for observation but after that he's free to go." The doctor said walking into the room.

"That's great." Bucky said with a smile.

”Quit it I’m trying to talk with your doctor!” He whispered side-eyeing Steve.   
  


“I can’t help it.” Steve pouted innocently, “Six days is a long time to go without seeing you. Plus I love it when you squirm like a little virgin.” He added, nipping at his ear as his hand made its way down.   
  


Bucky barely reached Steves hand before it reached his cock sending him a warning look.   
  


“Again. Barf.” Sam said rolling his eyes. 

"Oh and uh for safety reasons you should try to keep your heart rate down for a while. That means no saving the world for about a week, Captain. Leave it to the others for a bit, understood?"

  
Steve pulled away from Bucky’s neck looking at the doctor annoyed.   
  


"Yep. Not too bad. I can go a week without saving the world. Question is, can the world go a week without me. I have plans on what I’m going to be doing all week." Steve said with a laugh.

  
“Steve that’s inappropriate. What would your Ma say?” Bucky whispered.   
  


“She wouldn’t care. She’d say “as long as I get some grandchildren out of it.” I made it awkward again I really should stop talking about children.”   
  


"That's not all. No sex for three to five weeks." The doctor added ignoring Steve’s statements. 

"Three to five what now?" Steve and Bucky both said and Natasha laughed.

"Weeks. Three to five weeks." The doctor repeated.

"HALLELUJAH!" Tony shouted. "But, uh, think you can change that to five years?"

"Tony!" Steve and Bucky said turning to look at him.

"What?! I'm tired of walking in on you two!"

"You two will not survive three weeks let alone five." Wanda said with a laugh.

"I say we put them at least three floors apart from each other." Sam added.

"Now where's the fun in that? I say we lock them in a broom closet. Now that would be fun." Clint said with a laugh.

"Hundred bucks say one of them has a heart attack in at least three days!" Natasha suddenly said.

"Oh come on no ones taking you up on that bet. We all know it's true." Pepper said.

"We are right here." Steve said as if everyone had forgotten that they were in the room.

"We know." They all said.


	32. Captain America’s Dick Pic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what? Fuck AO3. I use my phone because I’m not risking using my computer and the writing format sucks. I actually prefer WATTPADs writing format. I hope the text thing worked. My issue is the fact that I don’t understand how to add pictures. Anyways, long distance smut warning.

Steve was let out of the hospital the next day about an hour before lunch time.

"Be careful, Steve. I don't want you to get hurt!" Bucky said for the millionth time as they walked to the room.

"I'm not going to be the one who gets hurt it you keep pestering me about getting hurt!" Steve said annoyed.

"I just don't want you to end up back in the hospital when we haven't even gotten to our room."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry, Bucky." He said and Bucky leaned over giving him a kiss when suddenly someone pushed them apart.

"Mr. Stark says we get a hundred dollars if we keep you two at least five feet apart." Peter said and Bucky growled.

"Yeesh. Remind me not to get on your bad side, Barnes." Lila said.

"Don't you have school?" He asked.

"I'm on break." Peter answered.

"I'm doing school online for the time being." Lila answered after Peter.

Steve chuckled.

"It's fine, Bucky. We still have our room all to ourselves." Steve said as they finished their way to their floor.

"Think again." Wanda said handing Bucky a pile of blankets and pillows. "You're staying with Nat and I on our floor for the time being. Stark doesn't want Steve having to go back to the hospital anytime soon and we don't think you do either."

"You're kidding." Bucky said.

"I said it was fine if you stayed here with Steve! I'm against this! I say that you two should be left alone all you want not only because it's hilarious for the rest of us." Natasha said from next to Wanda.

"You can move my stuff as much as you want but I'm staying to make sure Steve's alright. We're all adults here we're not a pair of horny teenagers." Bucky said walking past them into the room.

"Now that may be true but you're as horny as a pair of teenagers so for the time being you're staying on Wanda and Natasha's floor." Tony, who was sitting on the bed, said.

"Am I going to go to the bathroom to find Clint? Or am I going to find Sam in the closet?" Bucky asked rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. And Peppers in the kitchen to make sure you two don't go at it there." Tony said grinning from ear to ear.

"And Bruce is in the lab." Clint said opening the bathroom door.

"What the fuck?!" Bucky said and Sam walked out of the closet.

"Starks idea. I can only stay for a few more hours unfortunately." Sam said.

"Yes. Unfortunate indeed." Bucky said sarcastically. "Can you get off the bed so Steve can go lie down?"

"Oh yeah." Tony said standing up so Steve could get into bed.

"You guys can calm down. You're worse than, Bucky. And that's saying something!" Steve said as he sat down on the bed.

"We just wanna be sure you're okay." Sam said.

"I wanted to lock you two in a closet for five weeks and see how long you could last without going at it." Clint said and tony whacked him over the head.

"Can we just talk seriously for a minute though?" Tony asked and when no one said anything he continued.

"No more going around kissing anyone and everyone okay? That goes for everyone!" He said and Bucky laughed.

"Deal." Bucky said sitting down. "Don't look at me like that I can sit down can't I?! Or am I not allowed anywhere near him for five weeks?"

"I feel like if we said that you'd end up ripping our heads off." Tony answered.

"You want me to be honest or lie? Now move out of the way I wanna watch friends." Bucky said turning on the tv.

"Where is stark?!" Fury asked from the living room.

"Gotta go!" Tony said running out of the room.

"Yello." Tony said when he saw Fury.

"We need Captain America and Hawkeye to suit up and be at the helicopter in ten minutes for a mission." Fury said.

"Yeah, problem. Captain America recently got shot and is under strict orders to stay in bed." Tony said. "Hawkeye can go though."

"Then I need Barnes instead of Captain America." Fury said looking at his watch.

Tony snorted.

"You try telling him that." He said.

"I don't see what's funny, Mr Stark. Go get Barnes and Barton." Fury said and Tony nodded before walking away.

"Uh, Bucky? Clint? Fury needs you." Tony said walking back into the room.

"Why?" Bucky asked.

"I'm not getting yelled at just go." Tony said simply.

"Okay then? I'll be right back, Steve." Bucky said standing up and walking out with Clint.

"Good your here. Suit up you're needed on a mission." Fury said already walking towards the door.

"No." Bucky said right away.

"Excuse me, Barnes?"

"I'm not going anywhere. Steve just got out of the hospital. I didn't leave his side then and I'm certainly not leaving it now."

"The avengers go on missions to save this planet. Captain America can't go because he got shot so you are taking his place. That's an order."

"Then its a good thing I'm not an avenger and I don't take orders from you."

"Do you go on missions?"

"Yes. I help out at times."

"Then you're an avenger get your ass on that helicopter now."

"Sure I'll just abandon my boyfriend who just woke up after getting shot to go on a dumbass mission!"

"I'm giving you an order, soldier! Suit up and get on that plane!"

"Or What?"

"Or we can throw you in jail for all the crimes you committed as the winter soldier. You're both expected on the helicopter in seven minutes get too it." Fury said before walking out.

"Bucky-" Clint started.

"You heard the man. Let's go." Bucky whispered ignoring Clint and walking back to the room. He'd tell Steve he had to leave for a few days and then leave with Clint.

"What was that about?" Steve asked when Bucky walked in.

"I have to leave for a few days, Steve. I don't want to but I don't have a choice. I'll be back as soon as possible and I'll call you as soon as we land. I love you." Bucky said grabbing his phone and giving him a quick kiss.

"Yeah okay. I love you too." Steve said with a small smile as Bucky walked away.

"Nat,-"

"I know. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and that he's okay. I have you're number. I'll call you if anything's wrong." Natasha said trying to call Bucky down. He nodded and walked out with a sigh.

"Looks like I'm stuck babysitting captain America." Natasha said with a laugh.

"Let's go." Bucky said when he saw Clint. He continued walking not waiting for him.

Two hours later they got to their destination.

"There's nothing here." Bucky said annoyed. "Can we please go back?"

"Calm the fuck down, Barnes!" Clint said. Bucky hadn't stopped complaining since they got on the helicopter.

——Ding——

They both took there phones out.

"Just Nat." Clint said. "Didn't you tell your boyfriend you'd call him?"

"Right. I'll be back." Bucky said walking behind a building to call steve.

Clint rolled his eyes unlocking his phone.

————————————————————————

🕷

Hey is there any coffee?

I'm binging the office.

Wanna join?

(1:34 a.m.)

Finished it last

night

I'll bring you some

Coffee. Pulling into

Starbucks. Usual?

(1:36 a.m)

Yep. Thanks.

(1:36 a.m.)

Today 3:45 PM

How's the mission?

(3:45 pm)

Literally nothing.

Barnes won't shut

Up. Misses his

Stevie too much.

Barf.

(3:47 pm)

😂😂😂

(3:47 pm)

He went behind a building to call him. 

100 bucks say

they're sexting.

(3:48 pm)

HA! Puh-lease.

Captain America?

Nah. He's right here.

"I miss you too, Buck.

I know I know. I'm

Okay I promise. No no

Don't worry. I promise,

Bucky." Barf.

(3:50 pm)

LMAO. Going to

get Barns and

get

back 2 the

mission. Bye, 🕷

(3:51 pm)

————————————————————————

"BARNES! Hang up and let's go!" Clint shouted.

"Oh my god calm down." Bucky said walking back over to him.

————————————————————————

"What's so funny, Nat?" Steve asked.

"Your boyfriend. Apparently he hasn't stopped complaining since he left." Natasha said, setting her phone down. "So, how'd you get shot? No one ever told us."

"Bucky and I started arguing about getting our own place.-"

"Yeah we know. He told us that part."

"And I walked out and this guy pulled out a gun on these girls and I got in the way. That's all I remember."

"Oh."

————————————————————————

**Five hours later**

"Nothings happening. You just had to complain didn't you?!" Clint asked as they got into the hotel.

"How was I supposed to know they'd start shooting at us?! You should be thanking me I saved your life!" Bucky said throwing his gun onto the couch causing it to shoot the window.

"You just broke the window. Great."

"Couldn't they have called a snake charmer or something?! The lady has a bunch of snakes and they think two people who shoot things is the best option for it?! YOU HAVE ELEVEN ARROWS!"

"You attacked Captain America with a pocket knife so don't go yelling at me."

"Fuck off."

"CALL FURY!"

"Why do I have to call fury?! I don't want to!"

"Quit being such a baby."

"I AM A HUNDRED YEARS OLDER THAN YOU!"

"We're stuck here for at least two more days. That's two more days you have to spend away from Steve. Call someone and figure out what we're supposed to be doing here." Clint said and Bucky called Tony.

"Stark, Hey. Yeah what exactly are we supposed to do? What do you mean you don't know?! This lady's attacking us with snakes what do you want me to do?!"

"Fine. Fine! We'll figure it out. God."

—— ding ——

Both Bucky and Clint checked there phones.

————————————————————————

Steve

Hey, how's the mission?

(8:45 pm)

Gimme a sex.

*sex

*sex

*SEX

(8:47 pm)

————————————————————————

"Oh my god, look I'm having a bit of a problem with my phone I'll call you back, Stark." Bucky said hanging up and going to messages.

"Clint I need help! My phones having issues!" He said tossing his phone to Clint.

"Please tell me you didn't mean to text the word sex four times." Clint said looking at the messages.

"I meant sec, as in second? It just keeps autocorrecting!" He said and Clint laughed.

————————————————————————

Steve

Hey, how's the mission?

(8:45 pm)

Gimme a sex.

*sex

*sex

*SEX

(8:47 pm)

Hey Steve it's

Clint. Bucky says

he meant sec like

A second not

what he managed

to type FOUR

times.

(8:53 pm)

————————————————————————

"How does that happen four times?" Natasha asked reading over his shoulder.

"How do I keep _you_ from reading _my_ texts?" Steve asked instead of answering.

"Aw honey you can't. I'm just nosy like that." Natasha answered smiling innocently. "Ask him where he is. And if he's alone."

"Why? You planning on kidnapping him?"

"Fine. Don't listen to me. You got shot and you're still the same shit you were before." She said rolling her eyes.

————————————————————————

Steve

Hey, how's the mission?

(8:45 pm)

Gimme a sex.

*sex

*sex

*SEX

(8:47 pm)

Hey Steve it's

Clint. Bucky says

he meant sec like

A second not

what he managed

to type FOUR

times.

(8:53 pm)

Okay. Pass me back to

Bucky will you?

(9:17 pm)

Right here. How

are you?

(9:17 pm)

I'm fine. Just wish

you'd stop worrying.

(9:18 pm)

How can I when im

93 miles away from

you barely a day

After you woke up?

(9:19 pm)

I'm fine though!

(9:19 pm)

Id still rather be with

you then with Barton.

(9:20 pm)

————————————————————————

"HEY!" Clint shouted.

"Shut up." Bucky said annoyed.

"Just shut off the lights I'm tired and we have to be up early tomorrow."

————————————————————————

Steve

Gotta go Clint's

being a dick. Love

ya.

(9:27 pm)

———————————————————————

He shut off his phone before going to sleep.

* * *

**The next day**

* * *

Bucky and Clint managed to complete the mission before lunch.

"This was a lot easier when people weren't shooting at our heads." Clint said sitting down on the couch.

"Mmhm." Bucky said not paying him any attention already calling Steve.

No answer.

————————————————————————

Steve

Missions over.

Heading back

2morrow. Miss u.

(10:05 am)

Miss you too, Buck.

Can't wait 2 c u.

(10:10 am)

————————————————————————

"You should send him a dick pic." Natasha said taking a bite from an apple as if it was a perfectly ordinary thing to say.

"I'm not doing that Natasha!" Steve said, face turning bright red.

"Fine! At least text him something closer to fun city." Natasha said with a wink.

"I don't even want to know what that wink was about." Steve said and Natasha sighed taking his phone away.

————————————————————————

Bucky 

  
Wish 5 weeks were   
up. Just wanna get u   
in bed.   
(10:17 am) 

Me too, Stevie.

Me too.

(10:17 am)

Where r u?

(10:17am)

Hotel.

(10:17)

Alone? 😉

(10:18)

No. Barton's here

Unfortunately. 🙄

(10:18)   


Want you home. 

Want you here. 

Want you now.

Want you on top of

me.

(10:19)

————————————————————————

She handed the phone back to Steve.

"That should get you started." She said with a smirk.

"NATASHA!" Steve shouted face redder then before.

————————————————————————

Bucky

Who's the sweet talker

now eh? 😏

(10:20)

————————————————————————

"Who are you talking to?" Clint asked.

"Steve." Bucky answered not looking up from his phone.

————————————————————————

"What do I say now?!" Steve whispered.

"Send him a dick pic!" Natasha answered.

"No!"

"Ugh. Ask him what he's wearing then."

————————————————————————

Bucky

Learnt from the best

didn't I? Whatcha

wearin'?

(10:21)

Pair of ur old sweats.

Hbu?

(10:21)

Ur wearing my pants? (10:23) 

Accidentally took em

instead of my own.

Now answer the question,

Rogers. Whatcha wearin?

(10:23)

What if I said nothing? (10:28) 

Then I'd be both

Jealous and

disappointed seeing as

A) I'm not there and

B) Natasha's supposed to

be with you. 😂

(10:34)

Then you're

going to be very

disappointed when

you learn I'm only wearing boxers. 😏 (10:42)

Yeah?

(10:42)

Yeah......

(10:50)

————————————————————————

"Okay what the hell are you doing that's so interesting?" Clint suddenly asked.

"Steve." Bucky answered without thinking.

"You're doing Steve? Over the phone? Now this I gotta see!" Clint laughed getting up and walking over to read over his shoulder.

"No! I'm texting him, dumbass." Bucky said with a scoff.

"Holy shit!" Clint said taking the phone away from him and swiping up to read their conversation. "Natasha owes me a hundred bucks!"

"What? Why?"

"No reason. Ask him if he's hard."

"What?! No!"

"Fine, then tell him that you're hard."

"I am not-"

"Is it a lie?" Clint asked with a smirk and Bucky turnt red.

"Look if you're not going to say that then say "god I wish I was there right now. Wish I could pin you against the wall and kiss you all over. Wish I could fuck you. Fuck you right into the mattress is what I'd do. Fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk, let alone remember your own name." What? You guys are loud!" Clint said with a laugh when Bucky looked at him confused.

"Are you going to do it or not?" He asked.

"I'm trying to decide........" Bucky said honestly. "I couldn't....... could I?"

"Do it." Clint said and Bucky bit his lip.

"If he-"

"You'll blame it on me yatta yatta!" Clint said rolling his eyes.

Bucky sighed but did as Clint had said.

————————————————————————

Steve

Yeah......

(10:50)

god I wish I was there

right now. Wish I could

pin you against the wall

and kiss you all over.

Wish I could fuck you.

Fuck you right into the

mattress is what I'd do.

Fuck you so hard you

won't be able to walk, let

alone remember

your own

name.

(11:08)

Fuck. Bucky.

God I wish you could.

Wish you were here.

Wish you could see

Just how much I really

Miss you. How much

I want you.

(11:11)

Eleven eleven, Stevie.

Make a wish.

(11:11)

Wish you were here.

Wish you could

fuck me.

(11:11)

Me too, Steve. Me too.

(11:12)

Fuck, Bucky please.

Keep going don't just

leave me with that

thought in my head.

(11:12)

Stark asked me what

I'd do if I one day

I found out I wasn't

good at sex. Random 

question right? Wanna

hear my answer?

(11:18)

Yes. Gods yes, Buck.

(11:18)

Told him I could treat

your dick just like a bop

it and I'd still have you

screaming four octaves

higher. God I'll never

tire of hearing you 

scream my name. The

entire world would

know my name by the

time I'm done with you

wouldn't it? You're

throat would be so

hoarse you wouldn't be

able to talk for the next

three days. Ain't that

right, Stevie?

(11:22)

Only you, Buck.

Only you'd be able to

Do that to me.

(11:23)

Can just picture you're

face. Nice rosy cheeks.

Tony or Nat in the room

no clue what I'm saying to

you huh? No clue what a

dirty mouth you can have.

Not that you've used it

much today. God Stevie if I

were there. If I were there

I'd get down on my knees

and take you whole. God

you're the only one I'd ever

get on my knees for, Stevie.

No one else. Just you. Just

you.

(11:26)

————————————————————————

"Wow." Clint said reading over Buckys shoulder. "Looks like you didn't need my help in the first place."

"Fuck off. I'm gunna- uh- go to the bathroom, if ya know what I mean. Don't text him if he texts back." Bucky said standing up and hurrying off to the bathroom.

————————————————————————

"You okay there, Cap?" Natasha asked with a laugh.

"Yep."

"Remember, you're supposed to be keeping your heart rate down" she said pointing towards the machine next to the bed monitoring Steve's heart rate.

"Fuck off you started it." Steve muttered feeling his face start to heat up again.

"So, you gunna send him a dick pic or not?" She asked.

"Not."

"The bulge in your pants says differently." She said grinning from ear to ear as Steve grabbed a pillow putting it over himself.

"Fine. Fine! Just- just get out of the room!" Steve said pointing at the door.

"Okay." She said walking out the door. She didn't go far. She closed the door and stood right there.

She waited a few minutes thinking Steve had chickened out before she heard the click the camera app sometimes made.

She burst into the room.

"OH MY GOD YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!" She shouted.

Steve turnt bright red grabbing a pillow to cover himself up.

"GET OUT!" He shouted.

"Yeah let me just...." she reached over pressing the send button to make sure Steve didn't chicken out.

"NATASHA!" He shouted grabbing a shoe and throwing at her.

She ducked with a screech before running out. She shut the door with a giggle.

"What the hell, Natasha?" Pepper asked when she saw Natasha.

"Oh nothing. Steve's just having a little fun." She giggled before running off.

————————————————————————

Clint heard Bucky’s phone ding notifying him of the message that just came through.

He grabbed Buckys phone and unlocked it to see the message.

"YOWZA!" Clint said dropping the phone as he saw the picture.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked when he came out of the bathroom.

"Nothing. Steve said he had to go to a doctors appointment. Just make sure he's a-okay. Why don't we go to get some coffee? And then lunch? And we can go for a walk." Clint said already putting on shoes.

"Okay?" Bucky said confused as Clint pushed him out of the room.

**Ten hours later. (9:48 pm)**

————————————————————————

Steve

Image downloading

(11:30)

Today 9:52 pm

Hey. Sorry. Clint wanted

to go get coffee and then a

bite and then he wanted

to go on a walk and then

he wanted ice cream and

then he wanted to go on

ANOTHER walk.

Anyways, how was the

doctors appointment?

Image is downloading btw.

(9:52 p.m.)

————————————————————————

As soon as Steve got the notification he dived for his phone.

He tried unlocking it and failed miserably.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Steve said getting up and running out of the room with his phone.

"Tony! Perfect! I need your help."

"Calm down and I'll help you. You’re meant to keep your heart rate down.” Tony said.

"I'll calm down after you help me. It's been ten hours! Please unlock my phone for me!" Steve said handing him his phone.

Tony easily unlocked it.

"Oh you've been talking to Bucky do you know how the missions- OH MY GOD, STEVEN!" Tony said as he scrolled through the messages.

Steve snatched his phone away bright red.

"Shut up." He mumbled before walking away.

"YOURE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING " _EXCITED_ " FOR FIVE MORE WEEKS, ROGERS!" Tony shouted after him with a laugh.

————————————————————————

Steve

Forget about it.

There was no

Doctors appointment

Barton lied. Anyways,

Please please please

Please please delete

The picture.

(10:13 pm)

😂 😂 😂 looks like

little Stevie was excited

to hear from me.

(10:17)

It's all Natasha's fault!

She gave me the idea.

She pressed send. I'm

Sorry.

(10:17)

————————————————————————

"How close are we to the tower?" Bucky asked Clint.

"About thirty minutes I'd say. Why?"

"No reason." Bucky responded with a cheeky grin calling Steve.

————————————————————————

As soon as his phone rang Steve answered.

"Bucky I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking listening to her." Steve said and Bucky just laughed.

"No no I think you _should_ listen to her more often. Might have to thank her myself. Shoulda told me we could use pictures. God do I have some pictures I could've sent you." Bucky whispered so Clint wouldn't hear.What? It's a helicopter?! Not much space in it!

"I can practically hear the smirk on you're face, Barnes." Steve said with a scoff.

"And I can practically hear how red yours is, Rogers."

"Go fuck yourself." Steve said with a laugh.

"Who says I'm not?" Bucky whispered after a few minutes of silence. "You're probably sitting there all innocent, two angles on your shoulders all the while I'm here trying to hide from Barton as I whisper in your ear, hard on in my hand.” 

Steve laughed. "Yeah. Yeah you're right."

"Whatcha wearin Steve? Still those boxers from earlier? Or'd you actually get dressed?" Bucky said, half teasingly half serious.

Steve huffed a laugh. "Bucky...."

"Aw now that's impossible no matter how much we wish. Quite teasin me here. Soon as I get back ima give it to you hard. 'Cept I can't now can I? Doctors orders. Gotta wait five weeks. Waitin's the worst ain't it? Had to wait for you to wake up, have to wait to get home to see you, have to wait five more weeks for you to be all better, wait five weeks to _fuck you._ Here I was, thinking I could survive the five weeks and you go and send me that naughty picture of yours. Not that I'm complaining, of course. Now I'm just getting off track......" 

"Jeans. And a blue shirt." Steve said with a laugh.

"The light blue one that's way to small on you? Can't find a shirt in your size so you settle on wearin’ one that shows everything off."

"Barnes can you seriously not wait until you’re alone?" Clint whispered taking his headphones off as Bucky shushed him.

"Was that Clint?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Took his headphones off to tell me to shut up. He put them back in, just you and me now darlin’. Bet you're regretting those jeans ain't ya?"

"Been regretting them since I told you to go fuck yourself."

"Aw," Bucky laughed, "sorry hun. Helicopters here I gotta go."

"Seriously? I literally just told you I'm hard and you're going to leave me?"

"Yep."

"You're a jerk." Steve said as Bucky hung up.

"You're supposed to be keeping your heart rate down ya know?" Bucky said from the door, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah well you aren't much help with that. Come over here and kiss me already." Steve said with a laugh as Bucky walked over and gave him a quick kiss.

"Missed you, Stevie." Bucky mumbled pulling away and sitting down.

"Missed you too Buck." Steve said with a smile.

"I'd help you with your " _problem_ " but I'm seriously terrified you're going to go back into a coma because you're heart rates like a hundred numbers too high so I'm going to bore you to death instead. So, I went on a ten hour walk with Barton. I swear we could've _walked_ back to New York. So we're in Philadelphia, we come by these apartments and there was an open house thing so we go in to see them because, hey, we're looking for a place right? They were perfect, Steve. I swear you could've died just looking at them."

"Isn't Philadelphia in Pennsylvania?"

"Yeah so?"

"So first you don't even want to move out and now you want to move out of state?"

"Well I, I just thought, I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. You're right, it's stupid. You probably don't even still want to get a place after everything that happened. After what I said, you’re probably waiting for the other shoe to drop. I’m not planning on breaking up with you, Steve. If that’s what you’re hoping for- a break up -you’re going to have to do it yourself. I love you too much to see you unhappy but I can’t break my own heart. You have to do that.” Bucky said as he stood up to go get a chair to sit in instead of the bed. 

‘ _So this is it? The end. How can it hurt so much when I saw it coming from the start?’_

"No, Bucky I'm sorry. I just mean, you're entire argument was that we should be close to the team, to our friends. Of course I still want to get a place with you. If I didn't I would tell you and I wouldn't have been looking at places with you while I was still at the hospital. I’m not planning on breaking your heart. Not now not ever."

—— _knock knock knock_ ——

"Hey. Pizzas here." Wanda said walking into the room.

"Thanks, Wanda." Bucky said with a small smile.   
  


“Least I killed your boner.” He laughed.   
  


They followed her out of the room and down to the dining room.

"You owe me a hundred dollars." Clint said when he saw Natasha.

"I should only be giving you fifty since I'm the one who got him to send the picture." She said with a scoff handing him the money.

"That was your fault? I was ready to gouge my eyes out after seeing it!"

"You saw it?!" Steve and Bucky both said.

"Yeah. Went looking for bleach to kill myself with too."

"Is this why we had to take the ten hour walk?!" Bucky asked.

"Yep."

"Wait how'd you see it in the first place?" Steve asked.

"Besides the fact that I was reading over his shoulder? He went to the bathroom and left his phone and I checked when he got the message. Wish I hadn't."

"He was reading over your shoulder?"

"Don't act all high and mighty I was reading over your shoulder." Natasha said.

"I suddenly regret everything I sent......" Bucky said with a laugh.

"Did Stark really ask you the bop it question?"

"Yeah."

"Oh god I regret ever asking that." Tony said grabbing a slice of pizza. "Oh and just an FYI I saw it too."

"Wha- you know what? Not my dick not my problem." Bucky said causing Wanda to spit her orange juice everywhere.

"I'm sorry what?!" Wanda said confused.

"I'm with miss spits a lot." Bruce said.

"THIS IS WHY I DONT LISTEN TO NATASHA!" Steve shouted, face red and everyone laughed.

"Okay so seriously, are you staying on our floor with us or not?" Natasha asked changing the subject.

"I don't know." Bucky answered.

"You're gonna leave me all alone? You just got back!" Steve whined.

"I’d rather leave you alone for a few hours then have you back in the hospital so yeah looks like it. Sorry, Steve."


	33. Are we the next Kardashian’s?

A few days passed and nothing very exciting or interesting happened.

On the third day Steve and Bucky were on the couch watching Frozen, for the hundredth time.

"Oh my god no more! Let it go! DONT start singing!" Tony shouted at them tired of hearing the same movie playing all the time.

"Out of the way!" A lady shouted walking into the tower followed by a bunch of people with cameras and microphones.

"Umm hello?" Tony asked the lady.

"Hi! I'm Avery Blake we talked on the phone a while ago." The lady said shaking Tony's hand.

"Hi Avery Blake I'm Tony Stark but you already know that. I talk to many people on the phone so if you could specify I would greatly appreciate it." Tony said pulling his hand away and grabbing some hand sanitizer.   
  


“I don’t shake hands and I’m not handed stuff.” He explained.

"Right. Of course, Mr. Stark. We talked about the reality tv show. Go ahead and start getting the cameras set up." Avery said and the camera men started getting the cameras ready.

"Reality show?" Steve asked.

"Ah, Mr Captain America Sir what an honor! Oh and this must be you're boyfriend, Mr Barnes!"

"Yeah I must be. What reality tv show?" Bucky asked.

"The one Mr Stark and I talked about a while ago."

"Oh did you now......" Bucky said looking over at Stark.

"Has anyone ever told you you'd look amazing on tv?"

"No. No one ever has. Why don't you tell me I'd look good on tv?!"Bucky said, the last part directed at Steve, faking annoyance.

"Because there's nothing like having you here with me in real life?" Steve answered.

"Awwwww I love you too." Bucky said with a smile giving him a kiss before laying back down on the couch.

"I won't hesitate to slap a bitch who thinks flirting with _my_ boyfriend is a good idea." Steve whispered to Avery.

"Steve!" Bucky said with a laugh. "I am so sorry. He gets _really_ jealous at times."

"I can tell. It'll make good content during the show." Avery said before walking away.

"What the hell is going on?! People are putting cameras in my room!" Clint asked.

"Stark signed us up for a reality tv show." Bucky answered.

"You did what?!" Natasha asked.

"I was still on the drugs the hospital gave me don't blame me!" Tony said.

"Should've stayed in our room. Should've stayed in bed. Why didn't we just stay in bed? Pretend the rest of the world didn't exist? If we had stayed in bed we would be able to ignore all this stupidity! But no you just had to get out of bed because you'd been there for five days not including the time you spent in the hospital." Bucky said with a huff.

"I said we should go out. I said we should go grocery shopping but no because I should stay in the tower whether in bed or on the couch for at least a week before even _thinking_ about going out." Steve said matter of factly.

"Don't use my own words against me! I'm an idiot!" Bucky said but couldn't help the small smile slipping onto his face.

"Just watch the movie." Steve said with a laugh kissing the top of his head.

"Umm, Avery, I think there's been a mistake. When you called I was on these drugs that the hospital had given me, See I had broken my nose; anyways, this is just one big mistake. I was hazy there's no possible way that we could do a reality tv show." Tony said.

"I don't understand. You already agreed to it. You live up to your word don't you Mr. Stark? I'd hate to let the kids know that their hero is a liar." Avery said faking sincerity. 

  
"Imagine all the disappointed children who were so thrilled to see the behind the scenes lives of the Avengers. I guess I'll just call the producers and scrap the whole thing........" she said taking her phone out. 

"No! No it's-it's fine. As long as it doesn't interrupt while we're doing our job it's fine." Tony said.

Avery grinned putting her phone away.

"Glad we're on the same page, Mr. Stark." She said walking away.

"You've got to be kidding us, Tony!" Natasha said.

"Come on, Nat. Will it really be that bad?"

"It'll be worse than we can all imagine!"

"Calm down." Tony said walking away.

"Okay let's set the confession room up in here." Avery said from upstairs.

"Umm hello? That's- I don't- you shouldn't- BUCKY WHY ARE PEOPLE PUTTING CAMERAS UP IN YOUR ROOM?!" Wanda shouted running to the stairs.   
  


“Please tell me you aren’t filming a porno.” She whispered.

"In our room? Our room?! Why our room? Of all the places why our room?! Please not our room! If they put cameras in our room- I'm not going to finish that sentence I'm just gonna go stop them." Bucky said standing up with a sigh and going up to their floor.

"We don't need cameras in our room. Actually we don't need cameras on our floor." Bucky said when he got up there.

"How are we supposed to catch all the reality then?" Avery asked.

"I didn't ask to be on tv."

"You get paid $10,000 per episode."

"Cameras can go anywhere you want!" Bucky said before walking back down. "I give up on life." He said lying back down on the couch.

"Cameras still in the room?" Steve asked.

"Still have to wait four weeks, two days, 18 hours and 7 minutes?" Bucky asked instead of answering.

"Yeah."

"There's your answer then." Bucky said and Steve laughed.

"Okay the confession room is four floors up in the third room to the right. Who's first?"Avery asked popping up out of nowhere.

"STARK MAKE IT STOP!" Natasha shouted.

"Great! You're first then miss widow!" Avery said showing her up to the confession room.

"Just talk to the camera as if it were a friend." Avery said pushing Natasha into the room.

"This is bullshit." Natasha said walking out.

"Oh come on don't have a cow!" Avery said as Natasha walked away.

"Okay did you guys know that you're all all over buzzfeed? And what's with the news of a new reality tv show starring you guys? Why hadn't I heard about this?" Lila asked walking down the stairs.

"No one had until five minutes ago." Clint said.

"What's a buzz-feed?" Bucky asked.

"The best article and quiz website and app in the world. Like today's trending quiz is "Design The House Of Your Dreams And We'll Give You A Shakespeare Quote To Live By". Wanna take it?" She explained taking a seat.

"Yeah sure." Bucky said and she handed him the laptop.

"Pick a city to live in...... Los Angeles, California doesn't seem bad I guess." He said clicking it.

"Why not Washington?" Steve asked.

"Because the bird lives there. Choose a house, this ones kinda nice. Living room, this one, kitchen....... bedroom and closet...... bathroom and an extra room. Done! I got "the course of true love never did run smooth." No clue what the hell it means but okay."

"No clue either but it's what people do. Can I have my laptop back?" Lila asked.

"I wanna take another one first." Bucky said clicking another quiz.

One quiz turnt to five which turnt to thirteen and by the time he clicked on another quiz Steve couldn't stop laughing.

"Bucky come on you don't need to know what type of ice cream you are! I can tell you that right now!" Steve said taking the computer away from him and handing it back to Lila.

"Thank you!" She said walking away before Bucky could take back the laptop.

"STEVE!" Bucky shouted.

"Give me a break, Barnes."

"Barnes? Seriously, Rogers? I'm your boyfriend not Stark."

"HEY!" Tony shouted.

"YOU PUT US ON TV!" Bucky shouted back at Tony.

"Fair enough." Tony said with a shrug.

Two days passed and everyone was about ready to kill Tony for signing them up for the reality show.

"This is the third time I've woken up to a camera in my face, Stark!" Wanda shouted at him that morning. "I don't even know how it's the third time because they've only been here for two days."

"Did you guys know we had a movie theater?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah. You didn't know?" Natasha asked.

"Not until today. I've been all over this tower just looking for a room without cameras. It's annoying knowing people are watching your every move." Bucky answered.

"Well we do have security cameras so is it really any different?" Tony asked trying to find a way to get himself out of the grave he dug himself.

"Yes because security footage won't be going everywhere. One moment." Bucky said before turning around and shooting a camera in the corner of the room.

"HEY! That's the fifth camera today! You owe us five hundred dollars so far." Avery said going to replace the camera.

"Put it on Starks card." Bucky replied.

"Do you always carry a gun with you?" Wanda asked.

"Everywhere I go. Never know when you might need one. I'm just trying not to kill Stark right now. No matter how appealing it sounds.........." Bucky said putting his gun away.

"Bucky it's been a week can we please go out! I'm tired of the cameras!" Steve said sitting down next to him.

"The doctors said-"

"The doctors said three to five. They also said that by the time one week was over I should be well enough to go on missions. If we go out for a walk I promise I won't go on any super dangerous missions for at least one more week. Just a walk! Just around the block. Please?!"

"Fine! But only because I need to get away from these cameras too." Bucky said standing up.

"They're probably just going to follow you." Tony said.

"I'd like to see them try." Bucky said walking out with Steve.

"How do you accidentally sign up for a reality tv show?" Bucky asked as they walked.

"Come on don't blame him too much." Steve said with a laugh.

"Cameras. Twenty four seven. Seriously? How can you not blame him?”

"Okay okay you're right. It's like being a dancing monkey all over again."

"Apartment." Bucky suddenly said.

"Apart-what? Why would you just- what?" Steve asked stopping.

"I mean there's an apartment for sale I'm calling the number. We can see if we can go see it. It's one thing to look at places online and another to actually see them in real life. Unless you don't want to. That's totally fine too." Bucky said pointing towards a sign in front of a place.

"Bucky, it was my idea in the first place I didn't suddenly change it. If you wanna look at the apartment go ahead and call. If you don't then don't call. I'm fine either way."

"I'll call then I guess."

"Okay. Can we go into the pet store to look at the animals?" Steve asked pointing at the pet store they had passed not long ago.

"We can go look but we are not getting a dog." Bucky answered and Steve laughed.

"I never said get one I said look at them. There's a difference. What's the problem anyways? Scared of them?" Steve teased.

"Me? Scared of dogs? Yeah okay." Bucky said with a scoff.

"You're scared of heights." Steve said matter of factly.

"A dog didn't bite my arm off." Bucky responded.

"Then what is it?"

"Usually, people see this metal piece of junk and run. Animals are no different, Steve." Bucky said as he followed Steve into the pet store.

"You're wrong."

"I'm not."

"Then why don't I run? Why doesn't Natasha run? Tony? Clint? Wanda?"

"I don't know."

"Because from far away you may look like you could easily kill us but you never would. People just need to get to know you to see you how I see you."

"You're a sap." Bucky said rolling his eyes.

"You love me." Steve said with a smile.

"Yeah, I do." Bucky said with a smile.

They looked around for a few minutes.

"I'll be right back it’s Tony and I can't hear him with all the noise." Steve said taking a call before walking out of the place.

He came back not even five minutes later to find Bucky on the ground with a bunch of different animals.

"Run away do they?" Steve said with a laugh walking over to him.

"Look at them. They're so adorable. I want one. Can we get one?" Bucky said looking over at him.

"Didn't you say-"

"I know what I said! Can we please get one?! I want a dog. Just look at this face! How can you say no to this face?!" He said holding up a dog.

"How bout a cow instead?" Steve asked with a dead straight face.

"A cow? What? Why do you want a cow? You want a cow go to Clint's farm."

"When I was waking up you said we'd get a cow." Steve said cracking a smile.

"You're a dumbass. We're not getting a cow." Bucky said with a scoff.

"We can get a dog." Steve said with a laugh.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Which one do you want?"

"Not sure yet. It's between a pug, toy poodle, Samoyed dog, Australian shepherd, Miniature golden retriever, Golden retriever, Husky, or a pit bull. Help me choose. It's your dog too after all."

"I was gone for less than five minutes when did this happen?" Steve asked and Bucky shrugged.

"I'm thinking the golden retriever but I'm not sure......" Bucky said.

"Golden retrievers a bit big. How about the miniature golden retriever?"

"Deal."

They got the dog and were about to head out when Bucky saw an iron man dog costume.

"Steve look at this!" He said with a laugh pointing at the costume.

"I don't have a say in this do I?" Steve asked.

"Nope!" Bucky said with a laugh already paying for the outfit.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS LOOK!" Bucky shouted as they got to the tower.

"What's going on?" Clint asked coming down the stairs.

"WE GOT A PUPPY!" Bucky said showing them the dog.

"Why is there an animal in my tower? And why is it dressed like me?" Tony asked.

"It's adorable is what it is." Clint said taking the dog from Bucky.

"Oh god you dressed a dog in an iron man costume." Wanda said.

"Please never get children." Natasha said.

"It's kinda ugly." Tony added.

"We know. That's why we named it Stark." Bucky said with a smirk.

"You did?" They all asked

"We did?" Steve asked.

"I don't know! You act like I know everything."

"When you went to go for a walk did you plan on getting a dog?" Natasha asked.

"No we just did." Bucky answered.

"Who you named Stark."

"Guess so."

"Why did you have to get a dog? Couldn't you have gotten some chicken Instead? We could be having fried chicken right now. Or hot dogs? I'd like a hot dog. Does anyone ever think of that?" Tony asked. He hasn't stopped complaining since they got back two hours ago.

"YOU HIRED A CAMERA CREW TO FOLLOW US AROUND!" Bucky shouted.

"By ACCIDENT!"

"Do you want cupcakes? We can make you some cupcakes." Steve said.

"We can?" Bucky asked and Steve shot him a glare.

"Of course we can! What flavor do you want? Vanilla, chocolate, red velvet,........ Lem-lemon? I-I don't know?" He said hoping off the couch.

"Red velvet sounds nice. Make sure to frost them." Tony said before walking away again.

"You had to say we'd make cupcakes. I DONT KNOW HOW TO MAKE CUPCAKES!"

"Calm down, Buck. It's just cupcakes not like it's a full seven course meal." Steve said walking over to him.

"I'm calling the number again. Maybe we can see the place, oh I don't know, yesterday."

"We’re going to go see the place on Sunday. That's two days from now. We can put up with Tony's shit for a little bit longer."

"When did this become our life?" Bucky asked with a laugh.

"When we woke up in the future. I honestly prefer this to you chasing after those dames."

"It was either that or I'd get thrown in a hospital because of my feelings for you. Anyways, I always made sure you had a date to go on too. Never suspected anything? Not even when I refused to go out with anyone unless you came with? Seriously Steve. I knew you were stupid but not that stupid." Bucky said as they walked into the kitchen.

"I am not stupid."

"I disagree; after all, You dove into the ocean."

"At least I know how to make cupcakes."

"I learnt how to ride a bull I can learn how to make cupcakes. JARVIS, pull up a red velvet cupcake recipe, please." Bucky said.

"Pulling up red velvet cupcake recipe, Mr. Barnes." JARVIS said.

"See? Simple." He said getting out the ingredients and setting the oven for 350 degrees.

He took the flour and started measuring it.

"The recipe says cake flour. I'm not even going to mention that the measuring tool you're using is for liquids." Steve said as he sat down on the counter.

"Would you like to do it yourself? No? I didn't think so." Bucky responded pouring the flour into the bowl followed by the coco powder, baking soda, and salt.

He got out another bowl putting butter, sugar, eggs, vanilla extract, white vinegar, red food coloring, oil, and milk in.

"I know it says buttermilk but for all Tony knows I'm putting cyanide in here." He said mixing the ingredients.

"Get out the cupcake things will you?" Bucky asked taking the mixer out of the bowl and pointing towards where the cupcake things were, resulting in getting a face full of batter.

"Bucky?" Steve whispered trying not to laugh.

Bucky turnt to face him.

"How am I supposed to take care of a dog when I can't even bake cupcakes?" Bucky asked.

"Because we'll do it together like we do everything else." Steve responded kissing him.

"Have I already told you you're a sap?"

"Yep. The batters not bad. If you had followed the instructions it would've been better but, like I said, it's not bad." Steve said after trying some.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. If you don't wash that off you're face it's going to stain from all the food coloring you used." He said with a laugh.

"Go. I'll finish the cupcakes." He said and Bucky left towards the bathroom to wash his face.

He came back as Steve was putting in the cupcakes.

"Done. All we have to do now is wait and make frosting." Steve said sitting back down.

"You know you were sitting right there when I told you I loved you for the first time." Bucky said already starting on the frosting.

"No."

"Yeah. You were sitting right there screaming at me and I stepped closer to you, standing right in front of you and you said something and I kissed you to shut you up and then I told you I loved you. I think I'd remember seeing as I thought you'd hate me."

"Yeah you looked like a kicked puppy. You also looked as if you thought I'd kill you at any second or something. But it wasn't the first time you told me you loved me."

"Yes it was!" Bucky said and Steve laughed.

"Do you want to hear when the first time you told me you loved me or not?" Steve asked.

"Fine. Tell me your version." Bucky said.

"It was way back in 1934........." Steve started.

"That does not count." Bucky cut him off.

"Let me tell my story!" Steve said annoyed.

"Thank you. I was "dying"," he said in air quotes, "of the flu. You were crying your heart out about the fact that you thought I was going to die and you told me you loved me. The end."

"Yeah and it was the stupidest moment of my life. You recovered the next day and I looked like an idiot."

"Yeah, you wouldn't look at me for an entire day. Then you spent an hour talking about how when you said that you didn't mean it _that_ way."

"Yeah well I didn't know if you felt the same way, idiot. " Bucky said.

"Yeah well pretty obvious I did isn't it?"

"Well you never told me."

"You never told me."

"Technically I did."

"Just kiss me already!" Steve said and Bucky did just that.

"I KNEW IT! I said you couldn't last the five weeks and I was right. Couldn't even last a full week." Clint said.

"We're just kissing!" Bucky said.

"Aw man not in the kitchen. I make my food here!" Wanda said.

"Calm down Calm down. We're checking a place out on Sunday. Hopefully, you won't have to deal with us much longer." Steve said.

"Wait, you're actually leaving?" Natasha asked.

"If we like the place, Yeah." Bucky said with a small smile.

"Then I wanna see the place too." She said.

"Okay." Steve and Bucky said.

"Where's Tony?" Clint asked.

"Don't know. We've been making cupcakes." Steve said hopping off the counter.

They walked around searching for Tony before finding him on the ground with the dog.

"Fetch!" Tony said throwing a ball to the other side of the room.

"I thought you didn't like the dog." Bucky said with a smirk.

"I never said I didn't like it." Tony said.

"He just called it ugly and wouldn't stop complaining. There's a difference." Clint said.


	34. Loki pays a visit

"Morning." Bucky said with a yawn sitting down at the dining table.

"You're up early. What's the occasion?" Tony joked.

"No occasion but we do have to go meet with the realtor person thing in about an hour and I still have to shower." Bucky said grabbing an apple.

"You're really doing this?"

"Yeah, we are. You gonna start crying?" Bucky laughed.

"Of course not."

"Good." Bucky said before walking away to shower.

Half way through his shower all the water and electricity shut off.

"What the fuck?" Bucky muttered getting out of the shower and grabbing a towel.

"He can make my arm vibrate but he can't give it a flashlight or a blow dryer." He said trying to find his way to where the others were.

"Couldn't you have at least put some pants on?" Natasha asked shining a light at him.

"Did Stark forget to pay his electric and water bills or something?" Bucky asked ignoring her comment.

"No I did not forget to pay my bills. There's a storm the power went out." Tony answered.

"Did you say vibrating arm or am I imagining things?" Clint asked.

"I specifically told him not to put that feature in! He did not listen and that is not my fault!" Bucky said defensively.

"Fine fine I'll put a flashlight in next time if you go get dressed! Don’t act like Steve doesn’t enjoy it though.” Tony said.

"I can't see." Bucky said ignoring Tony’s statement and Natasha tossed him a flashlight.

"Thank you." He said turning it on and walking away.

He came back dressed.

"That's better." Tony said.

"Yeah yeah where's Steve?"Bucky asked.

"I go out for a run, I take the dog with me, the news says nothing about rain. I'm a mile away by this time when it starts completely pouring. I had to get back to the tower with the dog in a storm." Steve said coming in through the door.

Just as the door closed a loud noise started throughout the tower.

"Initiating lockdown sequence." JARVIS said as the doors and windows locked.

"Why? Why is my only question!" Steve said.

"I'm not sure." Tony said heading up the stairs.

"I'm just going to follow him. He's the smartest one here as much as I don't want to admit it." Bucky said following Tony.

"He's not wrong." Natasha said as the others agreed and they followed Tony.

"JARVIS! Turn off the lockdown sequence!" Tony said when he got to his lab.

"The program says not to shut it off until all threats have been taken care of." JARVIS said.

"What threats?!" Tony said annoyed, trying to get his computer to work.

"Threats on floors six, eight, twelve, and zero, Sir."

"What's on those floors?" Wanda asked.

"Weaponry on floor eight, my room is six, were on seven, twelve is the hospital, and zero is were the bad guys are kept."

"I've got the weaponry." Wanda said.

"I'll come with. You might need some help." Clint said following her.

"I've got my room." Tony said already in his iron man outfit.

"I'll take the-" Steve started before Bucky cut him off.

"I'll take the one with the bad guys. Probably just some lizard or something that got in. Nothing to worry about." Bucky said knowing if he didn't that Steve would've gone down there by himself.

"Bucky I was going to-"

"I know. It's fine. Trust me." Bucky said grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote something down quickly.

"If it is something bad- which we both know it will be -if anything happens- if I somehow get- j-just don't let me hurt anyone. Please." He whispered to Natasha giving her the folded piece of paper before walking away.

"I've got to hospital." Natasha said putting the paper away.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Steve asked.

"You're supposed to be on bed rest. You should be resting or something not going on missions." Tony said.

"It's not a mission."

"It's close enough. Just wait here or something." Natasha said walking away followed by Tony.

"Great." Steve said rolling his eyes and sitting down.

————————————————————————

**Bucky**

He got down to where the bad guys were held to find a cell open.

"Great. I'm going to die." Bucky said closing the cell door.

He walked around a bit looking for anything else out of the ordinary.

"Maybe it was just a fluke. Stark probably just left the door open by accident." He said to himself getting ready to head back.

"Здравствуйте, зимний солдат." A voice said from behind him.

" _ **Hello, Winter Soldier.**_ "

"Of course it had to be you." Bucky said with a scoff turning around.

"And My name is Bucky. Not the Winter Soldier."

"But soon you'll be the Winter Soldier." Borya said.

————————————————————————

**Wanda and Clint**

They got to the weaponry and found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Nothing's misplaced or anything........" Clint said.

"It's probably just the storm messing with the programming." Wanda said.

They went to walk out when the door shut and locked.

"Okay that's weirder." Clint said as the lights started flickering on and off before giving a blinding light.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" A voice said as their vision focused again.

"Pietro?" Wanda whispered confused on how she could see her brother after all this time.

"H-how are you- I-i saw you- you're dead......" Clint said.

"Yeah, I am. But when the Captain says to walk it off you do as you're told."

"You're here. You're really here." Wanda whispered reaching towards him.

As soon as she started reaching towards him he disappeared.

"Wha-where'd he go?! Where is he?!" Wanda asked frantically.

"Right here, sis. Forget about my super speed now did you?" Pietro said from the other side of the room.

"Why'd you move?" She whispered.

"Wanda this doesn't make any sense. He died right in front of us." Clint whispered trying to figure this out.

"It's like Clint said. We stepped out the door. We're Avengers right? Gotta keep moving. Gotta save people." Pietro said moving from place to place.

"We're stuck in a room, Pietro. Everything's okay. There's no one to save." Wanda whispered.

"But we're not in a room, Wanda. We're back in Sokovia." Pietro said and just like that the scene changed to Sokovia.

"No. No we're not. Wanda, Wanda listen to me. We're not in Sokovia. We're still at Avengers Tower. I don't know what's happening but we have to figure it out. Wanda I know how much you want Pietro back, I want him back too, but he's gone. Nothings going to change that. It's like a bad dream. You know how I know that? Because there's no possible way I imagined everything that's happened between then and now." Clint said.

"No! No don't listen to him, Wanda. We're in Sokovia. Look the-the planes are shooting at us. See? Who you gonna listen to? Me, your brother or some guy we've known for what a day?" Pietro asked.

"I-i-I don't-I Don't know." Wanda said trying to get her powers to work and make a shield. Trying to change what happened last time. Trying to keep everyone alive this time.

"Why aren't my powers working?!" She shouted with a broken sob memories flooding back to her.

"WANDA LOOK OUT!" Pietro shouted rushing to push her and Clint out of the way and getting shot himself.

"Didn't-didn't see that one c-coming either, did you?" He managed before falling limp and disappearing.

Wanda let out a blood curling scream falling to the ground in broken sobs.

"I couldn't save him. He died. He died again. I couldn't save him." She sobbed as the scene turnt back to the weaponry.

"Wanda, Wanda look it wasn't real. It wasn't real. See? We're still at the tower." Clint whispered getting down on the ground next to her. "He was never here. It wasn't real."

"It-it felt so real, Clint. It seemed so real. I miss him. I miss Pietro. I miss my brother." Wanda whispered.

"I miss him too, Wanda, but there's nothing we can do. We need to figure out what's happening and find the others. Pietro wouldn't want us to suffer from his death more than we already did."

"You're right. We have to go find the others." Wanda said standing up.

"Wanda you just experienced your brothers death for the second time. I'll find the others. You should take some time." Clint said getting up.

"I'm-"

"Wanda, Go back to Tony's lab. I'll figure it out."

————————————————————————

**Steve**

He sat down on the couch with a sigh.

There's nothing to do! The powers out and he's all alone.

"This is so stupid." He muttered to himself.

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?" A muffled voice said from a few doors away.

"What the fuck?" Steve asked himself standing up and following the voice.

"Bucky?" He asked walking into the room.

As soon as he walked into the room it was like he was back in the past, watching from third person.

"I know this........ we-we had to get onto the train. Had to time it just right or we'd end up squashed. Why am I watching this? And now I'm talking to myself." He said confused.

He watched as the scenes unfolded in front of him until Bucky was gripping onto the train for his life and the Steve that was supposed to be there, supposed to try and save him, wasn't.

"Steve! Steve help me! Please! Don't let me fall! Please!" Bucky shouted and Steve's immediate response was to help him no matter how bizarre the situation seemed.

The problem was, he'd try to get closer but Bucky just got farther and farther.

"Help me Steve! Don't let me fall again! Not again!"

"I've got you Buck just hold on a little longer!" Steve shouted back trying to reach him.

He reached out and almost grabbed his hand when Bucky's arm disintegrated.

"What-what's happening?" Steve asked.

"You know what's happening. I fall to my doom. I get captured, tortured, and brainwashed by HYDRA. Death would've been so much kinder. And it's all your fault. You didn't reach me in time. You could've gotten me before I fell. Saved me from almost a century of misery. But you didn't. I fell. And I only survived, because I already had HYDRAS poison running through my veins. That was also your fault. If you had become Captain America sooner, if you had come after me sooner the first time, maybe none of the would've happened. Maybe I wouldn't have been brainwashed by HYDRA. Maybe death would've reached me before they did. God knows you didn't." Bucky whispered.

"Bucky I-i tried. I truly tried to save you." Steve whispered being taken aback.

"Steve? Is that you?" Wanda's voice rang through the empty room.

"Try again." He whispered letting go of the train.

"BUCKY!" Steve shouted trying and failing to grab him.

"Steve?!" She asked hearing his scream throughout the tower.

"Steve?! Steve whats wrong?" She asked finding him in an empty room.

He turnt to see her as the scene disintegrated before his eyes.

"W-Wanda?" He asked confused.

"Yeah it's me."

"Bucky......" he whispered.

"No, I haven't seen him." She said confused.

"He fell. I-I couldn't get to him in time. Again. I-I was so close. So close." He said, visibly shaking.

"Steve, Bucky's not here. I don't know what you're talking about."

"I-i was just on the train. On the- we were- and he- what?"

"You've been at Avengers Tower for the past few hours. We're stuck in. Remem- oh. Steve it was just a- somethings happening that's making us see these things of our past and- it's not real."

————————————————————————

"Natasha? Tony?" Clint asked walking on to the hospital floor.

"Took you long enough." Natasha said standing up and walking over to him.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked picking up a bent tray.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. Let's go get Tony." She said already walking away.

"Okay then....." Clint said following her.

"Tony there you a-" he started when they spotted Tony.

"I don't want to talk about it." Tony said shaking his head.

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said." Natasha said.

"You guys sound like you just killed somebody." Clint said although they just ignored him.

They all walked to Tony's lab.

"What shook the Captain America?" Clint asked pointing his flashlight towards him and everyone just turnt to look at him with a scoff.

"Is Bucky with you guys?" Steve asked.

"No. He's probably still down in the cells." Natasha said, fiddling with the piece of paper in her pocket.

Suddenly the entire tower started to shake.

"We don't normally have earthquakes do we?" Clint asked when Loki suddenly appeared in the middle of the room.

"YOUR SAVIOR IS HERE!" He shouted.

"Mother fucker! what are you doing here?!" Steve asked.

"Language, Capsicle. I'm here to save your lives." Loki said.

Natasha laughed.

"That's hilarious." She said with a sigh. "Now get out."

"No. I don't think I will." Loki said before coughing. "JARVIS, turn all the lights on." He said mocking Tony's voice.

"Yes, sir." JARVIS said turning the lights on.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that my own AI listened to you when he won't even listen to me. Has anyone seen Pepper?" Tony said.

The door of the tower burst open to show Pepper in her blue suit with Peter and some girl by her side.

"Where have you been?! Goblins- FUCKING GOBLINS- are attacking New York City And you're in here having a dinner party?!" She shouted.

"What's the kid doing here?" Tony asked ignoring her every word.

"Mr. Stark- Mr. Stark I know I should be at school but but listen here, goblins were attacking as Miss Potts just said and I had to do something. Oh, this is MJ. She figured it out by the way." Peter said taking his mask off.

"Sup Losers." MJ said walking towards the kitchen and going through the fridge.

"Oh right. Sorry about that. That's on me." Loki said before walking outside.

"YOU CAN GO BACK NOW!" He shouted at the goblins who disappeared almost instantly.

"Bucky's still missing." Steve added as Loki walked in.

"He was supposed to be with you. He should've seen what you saw. Was he not?" Loki asked confused.

"YOU DID ALL THIS?!" Wanda shouted.

"Your tv show was boring. I just wanted to spice it up a bit." Loki said as someone suddenly threw a punch at the back of his head that he barley managed to escape.

"That was not supposed to happen." He said turning to face a dead faced Winter Soldier.

"Fuck." Natasha muttered.

"Hello, you must be Mr. America, Captain America's husband no?" Loki said grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Bucky? You okay?" Steve asked walking over to him.

The only response he got was Bucky mindlessly aiming a left hook right at his face.

"What the hell?!" Steve asked barley dodging it.

He threw another punch.

Peter soon realized that Steve wouldn't be able to dodge this punch and instead shot a web at the Winter Soldiers arm pulling in the opposite direction.

The Winter Solider stumbled to the side but managed not to fall.

"This doesn't normally happen does it?" Peter asked.

"Only when we’re stupid and send him to where a guy who knows the trigger words for the Winter Soldier are. Sorry, Steve. Sorry, Bucky." Natasha said grabbing a frying pan and whacking Bucky over the head.

"Huh. Well, one way or another that's sure to leave a mark." Natasha said looking at the now bent pan.

The fight carried on for a while all of them trying to at least knock the Winter Soldier out without hurting Bucky.

Steve ended up jumping on the Winter Soldier, something he did in most fights which would usually take the person down.

Unfortunately, the Winter Soldier was able to carry his weight so it just looked like he was carrying him.

"This isn't how this is supposed to work but since I'm here." Steve said before giving Bucky a kiss. ' _It works in the movies!'_ His mind kept telling him.

The Winter Soldier just dropped him without a second thought.

"What the fuck did you think would happen?!" Tony shouted.

"I don't know! It works in the movies!" Steve said defensively.

"Petition for Steve to never watch another Disney movie in his life?" Clint asked.

"I." Everyone said.

"Hey!" Steve said offended before letting out a yelp as he was tackled to the ground.

The next thing he knew Bucky- _no_ the Winter Soldier - was choking him with his metal arm.

"Steve!" Wanda shouted heading towards him to try and pull the Winter Soldier off him.

"No! No." Steve said stopping Wanda where she was.

"Bucky-Bucky come on! It's me! It's me! Steve! Your boyfriend. You know me. You love me. I love you." He gasped out.

He was about to give up and tell Wanda to help him when he saw something flicker in Bucky's eyes.

He smiled hopefully.

"Bucky. Bucky come on you know it's me. I can see it in your eyes. Please, Buck. Come on, Buck, we've been in this exact position before." He said with a small laugh praying to god he wouldn't pass out.

"Steve god damnit it's not working! You're turning blue!" Natasha shouted at him.

"I'm fine!" He said although he could feel himself starting to get dizzy.

Natasha sighed taking the paper Bucky had given her out of her pocket.

She didn't know whether or not to use the word not knowing what it would do to Bucky.

"Steve you're going to pass out!" She shouted but he wouldn't listen.

' _God please don't kill him_.' She thought.

"Sputnik! Sputnik!" She said and the Winter Soldier stopped what he was doing before passing out.

As soon as the Winter Soldier passed out Steve sat up gasping for breath.

"What the....... what the hell did you........ do?!" He asked trying to get his breathing back to normal.

"I did what he asked me to." Natasha said simply, prepared for Steve to absolutely hate her.

"Is he dead?" MJ asked.

"Who are you again? And what are you doing in my tower?" Tony asked.

"MJ. Don't know. Followed Peter here." She said with a shrug.

"She asked a good question. Is he dead?" Clint asked.

"Honest?" Natasha asked.

"Please." Steve said.

"I have no idea. He gave me this paper with the word on it and told me to make sure if anything happened that he didn't hurt anyone." She said tossing the paper towards Steve.

"He wasn't-" Steve started as she cut him off.

"Don't tell me he wasn't hurting you when the bruises on your neck say different. He could've easily killed you." She snapped.

"He wouldn't have!"

"The person who was choking you wasn't Bucky! It looks like Bucky but it isn't! It was the Winter Soldier, Steve!"

"I was getting through to him!"

"Maybe but we couldn't -I couldn't- take that chance."

"I can't believe you'd-"

"She's right, Steve." Tony said.

"What?" They both asked.

"We don't know how long he'll be out. We need to get him in some form of restraints in case when he comes back he's still the Winter Soldier. As soon as we get him in them I'll monitor his heart rate to see if that word did something that'll kill him." Tony said.

"You wanna throw him in a cell? This is unbelievable even for you, Tony." Steve said.

"I'm sorry, Steve. I don't want to do this anymore than you do."

"There's a difference. I'm not doing it. You are." Steve said with a scoff.

————————————————————————

Bucky woke up three hours later, luckily, not in the Winter Soldiers mind.

"I still can't believe you're doing this." Steve whispered to Tony on the other side of the two way glass.

"As soon as we're sure he's him you can go in will you calm down?" Tony asked.

Bucky made a move to move and get out of wherever the hell he was before realizing he couldn't.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself looking up to see his hands handcuffed to the roof.

"I'm having serious dejavú of a few weeks ago, Rogers. Except then you were the one in the handcuffs not me." He said with a smirk.

Tony screamed at the unwanted image in his head.

"Oh my god." Clint said.

"At least we know he's back to normal. And a lot more than we originally needed to know." Natasha said trying to cover up a laugh.

"Shut your trap." Steve muttered.

"Please tell me you're out there and that I didn't just say that to Natasha or someone." Bucky laughed.

Steve pressed the button to turn the microphone on so he could talk to Bucky without having to go in the room and have Tony give him a lecture.

"Right here, Buck. You didn't leave me and I'm not leaving you." Steve promised.

"What'd I do?" Bucky whispered scared of the answer.

"Nothing. Natasha managed to stop you in time. Tony wanted to put you in the handcuffs and in the room to be safe. In case you woke up still as the Winter Soldier."

"I could've killed you. I could've killed you and you laid there like an idiot." Bucky whispered images of everything flashing through his mind.

"You wouldn't have."

"You don't know that, Steve."

"God damnit, Buck!" Steve said with a sigh turning the microphone off and heading towards the door to the room.

"Steve-" Tony started.

"Don't you dare tell me he's unstable! Don't you dare tell me it might not be him! Don't you dare tell me anything could go wrong! And don't you ever **fucking** _dare_ to put _my_ boyfriend in handcuffs ever again, Stark or I swear to god I will not hesitate to beat you up!" Steve shouted walking into the room where Bucky was before Tony could respond.

He walked over to Bucky and un-did the handcuffs.

Bucky fell to the ground but made absolutely no move to get up.

"I'm so sorry, Bucky. I shouldn't have let him do this. I should've done something." Steve whispered sitting down next to him and pulling him into a hug.

"Tony's right." Bucky whispered.

"What?"

"You shouldn't be in here. You shouldn't have let me out. You should've just left. Left me." Bucky said.

"I'm not leaving you, Buck. I'm right here. At all times."

"Have you looked in a mirror?! Have you seen what I did to you?" Bucky asked.

"Wasn't you. This is you. You can try all you want. You're stuck with me. Til the end of the line, remember?" Steve whispered with a small smile.

Bucky smiled.

"I love you." He whispered.

"How could you not? I'm amazing." Steve responded with a grin standing up and pulling Bucky to his feet.

"I already called the realtor lady, told her you weren't feeling well and she said we could go see the place whenever you were better." He said checking his watch.

"It's only four p.m. what do you want to do? Sleep? Natasha whacked you over the head with a frying pan."

"That explains a bit." Bucky said. "Sleep sounds nice."

"Sleep it is!" Steve said walking out of the room with Bucky.

"One word out of your mouth, Stark and I'll whack you over the head with a frying pan harder then Natasha did to Bucky." He said walking past him.

————————————————————————

A few days passed and Bucky had barley gotten out of bed let alone talked.

"Buck, it's been three days, love. You can't stay in bed forever. Talk to me, please. What's wrong? Are you afraid you'll go back to the Winter Soldier at any moment or something? Do you want Tony to run some tests on you? I know you don't like them but if it'll make you feel better I'll be there with you every step of the way. I just want to see you happy again." Steve said whispering the last part as he moved his hair out of his face.

"I'm fine." Bucky mumbled.

Steve sighed but nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to go eat. I'll bring you something." Steve said giving him a quick kiss before walking out.

"Sleeping Beauty feeling any better?" Tony asked.

"He says he's fine."

"You don't believe him." Clint added.

"Can I go talk to him? See if I can get him out of bed?" Tony asked.

"Be my guest." Steve said and Tony walked to Steve and Bucky's floor.

"Okay, spill." Natasha said.

"I'll get the tea!" Clint said walking to the kitchen.

"I don't know what to do, Nat! He barely talks to me! It's been three days! He probably hates me for letting Tony put him in chains. I know Tony meant well but- I just- i shouldn't have let him!" Steve said banging his head against the table.

"Don't know what you want me to tell you, Steve. I'm not Bucky. Anything I say could be wrong." Natasha answered as Clint came back into the room with tea.

"Thanks." Steve said taking a cup. "Okay but, and listen to me, what if, just what if, this is his way of trying to have me take the hint that he wants to break up or that he's over me or something? I don't wanna lose him, Nat. I-I can't lose him." He said, voice cracking slightly.

"Yowza. The tea sure is steamin' hot today." Clint said and Natasha shot him a look.

"What if this is his way of screaming for help? Think about when he was the Winter Soldier. He never talked. He didn't have a choice on what he did. What if he's screaming for help and none of us notice? What if you're overreacting and he's just scared of ruining the last good thing in his life." Natasha said ignoring Clint's comment.

Steve didn't say anything so she continued talking.

"Put it this way, if a tree falls in a forest and no ones around, does it even make a sound?" She asked.

"Yeah? Obviously." Steve answered confused.

"But no one heard it. You can't hear what's going on in his head can you? I didn't think so. You can only imagine what's happening. He could be crying out in pain and you'd never know it. You can't look into someone's mind. No one can. Well, no one but-"

"No one but Wanda." Steve finished for her.

"Don't go getting any ideas, Steve. You can't ask her to look into his mind. Especially not after everything HYDRA did to it. To him. If he ever found out, even if it meant ruining one of the best things in his life, he'd break up with you. Anyone with common sense knows that. I can't control what you do. I can only try and help." Natasha said worried that Steve was actually thinking of doing it.

Steve sighed.

"Thank you, Natasha. Really." He said standing up.

He grabbed an orange to take to Bucky hoping he'd eat something.

As soon as Steve was gone Natasha whacked Clint over the head.

"Um ow!" He said.

"You've been spending too much time with your daughter. Don't act like I don't understand what you really meant about the "tea"." She said with a scoff.

Clint just grinned.

Steve walked into the room to see Bucky actually talking and laughing with Tony.

"Hey, Steve." Tony said turning towards him.

"Out. Now. I need to talk to Bucky." Steve said pointing at the door.

"Sir yes sir!" He said saluting before turning back to Bucky, "you're going to die. He's using his captain voice. I'll start planning the funeral." He said casually before walking out.

"Hey?" Bucky mumbled questioningly.

"For gods sake Bucky! I get it! I get the hint! You wanna break up? If that's what you want then that's what we'll do! Will you just talk to me? What is it? Your mad at me? You want me to move? I'll move to another floor. Or I could move out like we had originally planned! Or do you want to move out? If you want to move out you can but we're best friends above all else, Bucky! If you want to break up I'll understand. But don't give up our friendship. Please." Steve said sitting down close to tears.

"Wha- Steve what are you talking about?" Bucky asked confused.

"I'm not an idiot, Buck. Nat thinks I'm jumping to conclusions but what else could explain it? You won't talk to me but you talk to _Tony_ like nothing in the world." Steve whispered.

"Steve I don't- I'm not planning on breaking up with you anytime soon. I-I'm sorry." Bucky whispered pulling him into a hug feeling guilty.

"You don't? Then why haven't you been talking to me?!" Steve asked.

"No I don't. I feel bad. I feel so fucking bad for hurting you. I'm terrified that I'll somehow become the Winter Soldier again. That I'll hurt you again. And you don't even do anything! You didn't even defend yourself! If it hadn't been for Natasha you could be dead! I'm scared of us finding the perfect place and moving in and then I become the Winter Soldier and hurt you and Natasha won't be around to stop me. I will never forgive myself for hurting you Steve. When I told you I was with you until the end of the line I meant it. If you want to break up that's a different story." Bucky answered.

"That's not going to happen. I won't let that happen. And you'd never purposely hurt me." Steve said. "What were you talking about with Tony anyways?"

"Says he wants to try and make my arm less hydra-y"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." Steve whispered.

"And I'm sorry for not talking to you." Bucky whispered.

"You don't always have to talk to me. You just have to not ignore me for three days and make me think you wanna break up." Steve said with a laugh.

"Call the realtor lady. We'll go see the place tomorrow." Bucky said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Gotta get out of here sometime, like you said."

"Okay."

————————————————————————

**The next day**

"Where are you going?" Tony asked as Steve and Bucky were about to step out the door. 

"No! The last time this happened we got locked in here. We're going on a date." Bucky said.

"Liar." Natasha said walking up behind them.

"You're going to see the apartment and I'm coming with. I overheard Steve on the phone." She said already heading out.

"You comin' or not?" She asked.

"Yeah sure let's go." Bucky said with a shrug walking out.

"TAKE PICTURES!" Clint shouted after them.

"You must be Mr. Rogers! And this must be Mr. Barnes." A lady said as they pulled up to a place.

"Yeah that's us. And this is Natasha. She's a friend of ours who refuses to let us get a place unless she checks it out too." Steve explained.

"Well of course. What kind of friend lets their friends move in somewhere without even seeing the place? I'm Emma by the way."

"See? She gets it." Natasha whispered.

"Okay then. Well, if you'll follow me....." Emma said heading inside.

"The place is on the third floor, room 304." She said unlocking the door and walking in.

"Why'd the last people move out?" Bucky asked.

"Funny story actually." Emma stated.

"Why do I think it won't be too funny?" Natasha asked.

"The lady who lived here with her husband shot him over a bowl of salad." Emma said nonchalantly.

"Ummm did she shoot him over a bowl of salad or _over_ a bowl of salad?" Natasha asked.

"Yes. Anyways, if you'll follow me this is the bathroom."

They spent about another fifteen minutes looking at the place.

"So? What do you think of the place?" Emma asked.

"It's......... unusual, that's for sure." Steve said trying to be nice.

"I don't know if I just saw blood or ketchup in the kitchen but either way I need some air. I'll be outside, love." Bucky said giving him a quick peck before walking out.

"It's terrible I know. I don't even want to try and sell you this place. It should just be burnt to the ground. Look, I know this other place, a few thousand higher than this place and it's a few miles away. If you guys want to go look at it I will gladly take you right now." Emma said to Steve.

"Did anyone die there?" He asked.

"Not that I know of. Maybe one person of old age or something but that's it I swear!" Emma said.

"Do you have any pictures or something that I could see? Get an idea of the place before actually going ya know?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. I have them on my tablet. Let me show you." Emma said taking a seat and opening her tablet.

————————————————————————

As soon as Bucky got outside he lit himself a cigarette.

Don't tell Steve or he'll go all healthy on him.

He took a long drag of the cigarette before letting it out.

He hated the taste of it but it helped calm him down at times so he found that the pros outweighed the cons.

Suddenly a ball rolled over stopping at his feet.

He sighed as he picked it up. He dropped the cigarette stepping on it and making sure it was out before looking around for anyone who could be missing the ball when someone suddenly pulled on his pant leg.

"Excuse me Mister? That's my ball. Do you think I could have it back?" A small voice asked.

Bucky looked down to see a little boy, probably no older than five.

"Sure, kid. Here. Have fun." Bucky said with a small smile handing the ball to the kid.

The kid took the ball but made no move to leave.

Bucky stared at the kid confused before realizing the kid was staring at his metal arm.

He coughed awkwardly moving his arm behind his back.

A young woman walked over.

"I am so sorry is he bothering you?" She asked.

"Not at all. I probably scared him I'm sorry." Bucky said apologetically.

"He's like me, mommy." The little boy whispered pointing at Bucky's arm.

"Yeah hun, he is. Why don't you leave this nice man alone and go play with your friends Okay? Okay." She said sending her son off towards a group of kids which was when Bucky noticed the kids prosthetic arm.

"What happened to you?" The lady asked.

"Huh?" Bucky asked.

"Your arm. Were you born that way or?"

"Oh that. I uh-I lost it at war. Long time ago." Bucky said with a small smile. "How bout your kid?"

"Born that way. Never let it stop him though. I'm Susan by the way. Susan loe. My friends usually just call me Suzy." She said.

"I'm James Buchanan Barnes. My friends call me Bucky."

"Interesting name, Buchanan." Suzy said with a smirk.

"Had an interesting family."

"Look, I should be getting back to my kid but you're cool. We should hang out sometime. Here is my number. Call me. I'll be waiting." Suzy said writing her number on his right hand before sauntering away.

Steve walked out of the building coughing as soon as he got out.

"Was someone smoking?" Steve asked.

"Huh? Oh um don't know. Was like that when I got here." Bucky lied. "So? What now?" He asked.

"You can always say no, but Emma showed me pictures of this one place and she says that if we want we can go see it right now. Do we want to?" Steve asked Bucky.

"Yeah sure."

"Great I'll go tell Emma." Steve said before walking away.

"What's on your hand?" Natasha asked.

"It's nothing important, Nat. Don't give me that look." Bucky answered putting his hand in his pocket.

"It's a phone number isn't it?"

"What if it is? You gonna run to Steve and tell him? Im not cheating on him, some lady just gave me her number. I like guys.” 

"Fine. You want me to trust you? I'll trust you. But if something happens and you hurt Steve I knew nothing about this." Natasha said.

"Deal because nothing's **going** to happen."

"Okay let's go." Steve said walking out and getting in the car they borrowed from Tony so they wouldn't get pulled over.

"You wanna drive?" Bucky asked tossing the keys to Natasha and getting in the car.

They got to the place forty five minutes later.

"This is a house." Bucky said as they pulled up.

"Nice observation." Natasha said sarcastically.

"Yeah it is. But the pictures were really nice. Can we at least look at it? We're already here." Steve said.

"Fine."

They walked into the house.

"The house isn't that big but it has three rooms, two bathrooms, one half bathroom, and a pretty big backyard in case you have any pets. Oh and it's one story as you can see. Look around and tell me if you have any questions." Emma said.

They spent a while looking at the place.

"So? What'd you think?" Emma asked.

"It's an amazing place." Bucky answered.

"But?"

"How'd you know there was a but?"

"Usually is."

"It's forty five minutes away from the tower."

"The Eiffel Tower?" Emma asked confused.

"Avengers Tower. That's where we live now with Natasha and Tony and Clint and the others. We can't live this far away from them." Bucky said with a small smile.

"I get it. I'll see what I can find." Emma said before walking away.

Natasha walked in on the phone.

"Wanda and I have tickets to go to Panic! At The Disco so I got to go. You are not allowed to buy a place until we all see it!" She said before walking out of the house and hoping in Wanda's car.

"Okay so I found a rather large apartment about a mile from where the last one was. I may be able to get the keys to the place in say thirty minutes but you'd have to see it today because there's already another offer on the place." Emma said.

"I'll talk to Steve." Bucky said and she nodded.

He walked out to the backyard.

He walked up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist and putting his head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Stevie. What'd ya think?" Bucky asked.

"It's nice. But it's not us." Steve said with a smile.

"How so?" Bucky asked.

"Pictured us in an apartment, closer to the city and the others. Maybe near time square or that park thing to take the dog walking. There would be a Starbucks near by because we can't survive without any caffeine. Tony would come over to complain about the team. Natasha would come over to complain about Tony. Clint would come over to complain about Natasha complaining about Tony which only made Tony complain more. And then one day a big alien invasion would happen and once it's over we just go back to our apartment and cuddle up on the couch and just sleep or talk because what else are we going to do?" Steve said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Bucky's whispered.

"Yeah." Steve said and Bucky grinned.

"What did you come out here to tell me?" He asked turning around.

"Emma said there's this place, closer to the tower, thinks we might like it. Have to look today thought because there's already an offer and if we end up liking it....." Bucky said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Steve asked.

"You." Bucky answered and Steve laughed before kissing him.

He pulled away abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Bucky asked confused.

"Why do you taste like cigarettes?" Steve asked and Bucky paled.

"By the look on you face I don't know whether to hope that you kissed someone or that you were smoking one." Steve added when Bucky didn't respond.

"Y-you're probably just imagining it." Bucky said.

"No. I know what cigarette tastes like. I used to use them for my asthma remember? And then they discovered just how bad they actually were?"

"Fine! I had one. Only one!" Bucky said pulling away.

"Bucky! Do you have any idea how bad those are for you?!"

"You used to use them for your asthma! Remember?! Like you just said!" Bucky's said defensively.

"Yeah and you know what one of the first things I learnt in the twenty-first century was?" Steve asked.

"Certainly not how to dress yourself! Have you looked in a mirror? Whatcha tryin to do? Give every man in New York City a boner?!"

"Don't turn this around on me." Steve said.

"I have one every now and then and only when I'm stressed, Steve. It's actually recommended by some doctors! The pack is practically new. And it's not like anything would happen because of the stupid serum. You wanna see the pack? Here. " Bucky said handing him the pack.

"See? Seven. I've had these for four and a half months and seeing as I just went Winter Soldier a few days ago and you got shot you should be glad it isn't more. Can you please drop it now?" Bucky asked.

"I'm sorry. I just wish you had told me!"

"That's rich seeing as you just went all Captain on me. How was I supposed to tell you? 'Hey Steve remember that therapist you sent me to? Yeah she recommended I use cigarettes to help calm me down when I get stressed or anxious.' You would've started listing the bad parts of it before I could even finish. I get it. I do. But for me the pros out way the cons especially when the cons don't exist to me because of the serum."

"Fine. You're right." Steve said giving up.

Bucky sighed.

"Forget it. I'll go tell Emma we can't see the place." He said.

"No. Bucky I'm sorry. We’ll go see the place. Forget I said anything." Steve said.

"Steve we are not going to go see a place while you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad! I'm disappointed sure."

"It's the same thing."

"Bucky we are going to go see the place end of story." Steve said before walking in to tell Emma.

————————————————————————

They went to see the place.

"Steve come on we don't want to make a decision upset with each other." Bucky whispered as they walked into the building.

"The place is right in front of the tower how can we not go look at it? Come on, Buck. I'm not upset anymore. I get it." Steve said.

They walked into the place and their jaws dropped.

"This place is huge!" Bucky said.

"Too big?" Emma asked walking out of a room.

"We're two people!" Bucky said.

"But the others will be over a lot." Steve added.

"Exactly! And there's enough for four guest rooms! Three wonderful bathrooms and one half bath. Right in front of Avengers Tower and there is a Starbucks around the block. It's everything you could want and more." Emma said.

"Let's look around. Give it a chance, Buck. Maybe we'll love it." Steve said with a smile.

"If I didn't love you I'd be out that door already." Bucky said and Steve arched an eyebrow.

"That's a Yes. We'll look at the place." He continued.

They looked around the place for about an hour before meeting Emma back in the middle.

"So?" She asked.

"We like it. We actually like it." Steve said with a laugh.

"Yeah? Well, I just got a call that if you want any chance at getting the place you have to make an offer before the end of the day." Emma said and Steve turnt to Bucky.

"What do you say? Wanna get a place together?" Steve whispered with a smile.

Bucky looked around trying to pretend to be thinking.

"Yeah. Yeah let's do it." Bucky said with a laugh as Steve kissed him.

They spent a while talking and filling out some paper work before walking out of the building.

"Oh my god we may have just bought a place." Bucky said.

"Natasha's gonna kill us." Steve said.

They walked across the street to the tower trying not to think about Natasha killing them when she found out.

"Finally! You're back! We're having game night tonight." Tony said.

"What the hells a gay night?" Clint asked.

"Are we going to a gay bar or something?" Laura asked.

"GAME night." Tony repeated shaking his head and walking away to get games.


	35. Game Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short filler chapter but it’s funny. Enjoy!

As soon as Natasha and Wanda got to the tower they began game night.

"This is so stupid Tony." Steve said sitting down on the ground and pulling Bucky down on his lap.

"Helloooooooo" Bucky said with a laugh before moving off his lap to sit next to him instead.

"What's the first game?" Steve asked Tony.

"The newlyweds game." Tony answered.

"Deal but Steve is on my team." Bucky said.

"That's no fair." Natasha said.

"Yeah you guys have been married since you were five." Clint added.

"Yeah and it finally comes in handy." Bucky said with a laugh.

"Finally comes in handy? I seem to remember you breaking both your arms and needing a hand-" Steve started.

"Don't finish that sentence I will never live that down." Bucky said.

"MY EARS! MY BRAIN! MY BEAUTIFUL BEAUTIFUL BRAIN!" Tony shouted plugging his ears and shutting his eyes trying to erase the image from his mind.

"WE’RE KIDDING!" Steve and Bucky shouted laughing.

" JARVIS, Do us a favor and ask the questions in the game." Natasha said.

"Yes Miss Natasha." JARVIS said.

They split up into groups. Bucky with Steve, Natasha with Wanda, Tony with Pepper, Clint with Laura.

"Partners one ready?" JARVIS asked and everyone said yes.

"What is your partners biggest pet peeve?" JARVIS asked and everyone scribbled an answer.

"Bullies. Easy." Bucky said turning the tablet around.

"Am I that predictable?" Steve asked and everyone nodded.

"Stupidity." Pepper said turning her tablet around.

"True." Tony said.

"Running out of arrows." Laura said and Clint nodded.

They played a bit longer before getting bored.

"Truth or dare?" Natasha asked.

"Who you askin?" Bucky asked.

"Everyone." She said.

"Dare" Steve and Tony said.

"Truth." The others said.

"How many times you faked it?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"Gettin personal there Nat." Clint said with a laugh.

"I'm barely twenty five." Wanda added.

"Just play along!" Natasha said with a laugh.

"Seven." Pepper said.

"What?!" Tony asked.

"Not all with you."

"All as in some? Getting sloppy there Tony?" Bucky said with a laugh.

"Fuck off." Tony said with a scoff, “Ask your boyfriend how many times he’s faked it?”   
  


Bucky turnt to Steve raising an eyebrow. 

“I don’t feel like answering that.”   
  


“Ha!” Tony laughed. 

”Steve!” Bucky shouted offended.   
  


“Once! We’d already gone at it twice and it was late!” 

  
"Truth or dare?" Clint asked.

"Truth." They all said.

"Favorite position." Clint said with a smirk.

"Top. Don't mind bottom though." Bucky answered without hesitation.

"Bucky!" Steve said face turning red.

"Oh come on! They all know and it's a stupid question anyways." Bucky said with a laugh.

"For a not so blushing Virgin you get very red sometimes Cap." Tony said.

"You should see how red he gets when I'm down on my knees." Bucky said licking his lips.

"Bucky!" Steve cried face turning redder if that was even possible.

  
“You got off in front of everyone there’s literally nothing I could say that’ll ever live up to that!”   
  


"Ah! Shut up. Fine you want a question that isn't stupid? When Steve said the whole serum had its effects thing when Pete was talking about big dick energy, true or not?" Tony asked.

"You really wanna know?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah we do." Tony answered.

Bucky leaned closer to the middle of the circle they were in.

"Tiny." He whispered.

"That's not what you said when I sent you that picture." Steve said before he could stop himself.

Bucky laughed.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! Plus you've already seen it so you have no reason to ask." He said leaning back against the couch.

"I dare everyone to switch phones with the person to your left until tomorrow at this time!" Natasha said.

"That means Barton gets my phone. I don't want him getting my phone." Tony complained.

"Too bad." Natasha said and everyone handed their phones to the person to their left.

"Truth or dare Buck?" Steve asked.

"Truth."

"Do you wanna kiss me?"

"Dare." Bucky said with a smirk.

"Kiss me."

"Never have I ever-"

"That's not the game!" Steve said annoyed. "Why won't you kiss me?"

"Because we still have a few more weeks and my hand just ain't cuttin’ it anymore." Bucky said rolling his eyes.

"BUCKY!" Natasha shouted.

"Calm the fuck down it's a joke!" He said laughing. "I'm tired. Wanna finish the games so I can go to sleep. Been a long day."

"I personally really enjoy your hand." Steve muttered and Clint screeched. Literally screeched like a bird.

Bucky laughed. "Yeah you do."

"Let's play monopoly before Barnes burns our ears off." Wanda said with a laugh.

They set the game up and started playing.

"You're a cheater!" Bucky said half way through the game.

"No I'm not!" Steve said defensively.

"Yes you are! I'm sitting right here! I can see you taking money from the bank!"

"I'm not!" Steve said lying through his teeth.

"Yeah?"

"Yes! Obviously!" Steve said before Bucky sat in his lap putting both hands on his face before pulling him into a kiss.

"Yeah okay maybe I did cheat." Steve said panting slightly, face red as a tomato as Bucky pulled away.

"Okay now that's obviously cheating! I can't do that!" Tony said annoyed.

"Oh it's not my fault you can't turn someone on with just a kiss, Tony." Bucky said mockingly moving off of Steve with a grin.

"You wouldn't know seeing as we never kissed." Tony said thinking he had won.

"Except we have." Bucky said with a smirk.

"Fuck off." Tony muttered.

"When Steve said "come on Buck we've been in this exact position before" or something along those lines when you were the Winter Soldier, did you mean while fighting or something else. Because if it was something else that's some kinky ass shit right there." Clint suddenly asked.

"I guess it would explain why he loved getting in so many fights." Natasha said with a laugh.

Bucky laughed. "I think I'll leave that up to your imagination."

"Bucky, no!" Steve said, eyes wide and everyone laughed.

"Okay I have a question." Wanda said.

"Yeah?" They asked.

"How'd you do it?" She asked.

"Do what? Not tell Steve I was madly in love with him? I dated every dame in Brooklyn. Really thought I'd blow it. Then I saw him with Carter and knew that I had to keep it a secret more then ever. I couldn't let him give up his happiness just for mine." Bucky said, starting off as a joke but getting serious by the end.

"I said to much didn't I? I'm sorry. HYDRA broke my filter." He whispered looking to the ground.

"Bucky....." Steve whispered and Bucky looked over at him.

"It's fine. I'm fine. It doesn't even matter now does it?" Bucky said with a small smile trying to prove he was okay.

"You should've said something."

"We've been over this. We both didn't say anything because we were afraid of what the other would say or do. This is no different."

"It is."

"What was I supposed to say? You loved her. I thought you could never love me. Plus we were in the middle of a war and you had only just saved me from HYDRA. I wasn't about to tell you I loved you to have you dump who you loved because you pitied me or something." Bucky responded and when no one said anything he continued.

"Exactly. Does that answer your question?" He asked Wanda.

"I was going to ask how you managed to get through everything HYDRA did but I don't think I want to know anymore." Wanda mumbled.

"Oh. That. I waited. Waited for Steve. Just one more day, every day I told myself, just hang on one more day and he'll come for you just like he did last time. He won't leave you here. Just one more day. But he never did. And I started thinking, he's probably off with Carter. And I couldn't be mad. How could I be mad that he was probably happy? And it's not your fault, Steve it's not. I know you think that if you could survive freezing over for centuries you could've jumped off that train and survived but for all you knew I was dead. I don't blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself either. But then one day, I just stopped reminding myself. I don't know if I gave up or if they finally managed to make me forget. I don't think I gave up. If I gave up I wouldn't be here right now. Something else you guys wanna know? I've got loads more to say."Bucky said.

Steve sighed.

"It's getting late. I'm heading up to bed. You coming, Buck?" Steve asked.

"Not anytime soon." Bucky muttered and everyone looked at him.

"OH! You meant to _**bed**_! Yeah-yeah I'm coming then." Bucky said getting up.

Steve rolled his eyes standing up.

"When are we going to tell them about the place?" Bucky whispered as they started their way back to their room.

"As soon as we figure out if we got the place or not." Steve whispered back.

They got to their room and got ready for bed.

"Do you really hate Peggy?" Steve asked him as Bucky turnt off the lights.

"Hate her? Hell im terrified of her! I want to hate her but I can't. She had the guts to let you know how she felt. I never did." Bucky said turning around to face him.

"I can barley see you." Steve mumbled reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"Get used to it. I ain't turnin' on the lights." Bucky mumbled back giving him a quick kiss. "Love you." He whispered with a yawn.

"Love you too, Bucky." Steve whispered back.

A few hours passed and Steve couldn't go to sleep.

"Hey, Bucky? You awake?" Steve whispered turning back over to him.

"No. Why?" Bucky asked.

"If a guinea pig and a regular pig had a baby, would it be called a pig or a Guinea Pig." Steve asked.

"If you and I had a baby, would it get my beauty and your late night thoughts, or your sexy body and my late night murder thoughts?" Bucky answered with.

"I don't know what to answer to that." Steve said face heating up.

Bucky turnt around to face him and gave him a kiss, “Answer is; you and I can’t have a baby.” 

"Go to sleep, babe." He whispered.

"Okay but is cereal a soup?" Steve asked.

"Steve." Bucky warned.

"Is it?"

"No!"

"What is the sexiest and least sexiest name in the planet?" Steve asked.

"Yours and Tony's."

"Is a hotdog a sandwich?" Steve asked and Bucky hit him with a pillow.

"What the fuck?!" Steve asked sitting up.

"STOP ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS!" Bucky said hitting him with the pillow again.

Steve grabbed a pillow hitting him back.

"You've got to be fucking me." Bucky said sitting up.

"I really wish I could but unfortunately _no_ I'm **not**." Steve said hitting him with the pillow again.

"Why you-" Bucky said before hitting him with the pillow.

The next thing either of them knew they were having a full on pillow fight.

Bucky laughed as he threw the blankets at Steve before hitting him with the pillow again.

"STOP THROWING BLANKETS!" Steve yelled with a laugh.

Bucky screeched as he fell off the bed.

"Oh my god Bucky are you okay?!" Steve asked hurrying to the edge of the bed.

Bucky reached up and grabbed his arm pulling him down on top of him.

"I am now." He whispered before laughing as a feather fell on his head.

"Kiss me?" Steve whispered.

"Whenever you want." Bucky whispered back pulling him down into a kiss.

He pulled away all too soon causing Steve to whine.

"Soon, Steve. Times almost up." Bucky said with a laugh.

"Sleep. Now." He said pushing him off and onto the side of him on the floor, pulling a blanket on top of them before snuggling against him closing his eyes.


	36. Steve really wants to have sex

“You know what today is?" Steve asked seeing Bucky awake and reading a book as he came out of the shower. 

"Good morning, Bucky, love of my life, how are you this morning? Good? That's great! Me? I'm feeling fantastic because I woke up next to you this morning. God do you know how much I love you? Yeah? Let me tell you again, I love you and I wanna shout it for the whole world to hear. Don't have to do that? Nonsense! The whole world should know that your mine and I'm yours and that's that. Yes I know you prefer waking up next to me and I should've stayed in bed or at least woken you up. Yes you're right I should have an excuse as to why I wasn't. Why of course I'll tell, oh love of mine. What was the reason? Oh, of course it was because I woke up and decided to do something wonderful to show you how much you mean to me. Here's some flowers. Oh and don't forget the box of chocolates.No it's not too much in fact there's more. As soon as you shower and get dressed we can go downstairs for an amazing breakfast that I made and then a party because why not." Bucky said raising an eyebrow.

"Okay okay I get it. And I don't have chocolates or flowers but today is officially the end of the three weeks. You know what that means?" Steve asked getting on the bed and wiggling his eyebrows.

"No clue. Why don't you remind me?" Bucky said with an innocent smile.

"It means we can finally fuck, dumbass!" Steve said.

"Steve, darling, babe, I love you, but I'm not sleeping with you." Bucky said putting his book down and turning towards Steve.

"What? Why not? It's been three weeks, Buck! I'm perfectly fine and _dangerously_ horny. So horny that if you don’t start fucking me I might actually _die_.” Steve whined.

"That's exactly the problem. It's only been three weeks." Bucky said.

"Yeah? And? The doctor said three weeks. Those are three weeks I had to resist the temptation to rip your damn clothes off and pin you against the wall and fuck you senseless."

"The doctor said three to five weeks, Steve. I'm not taking any chances. If I can wait the five weeks so can you." Bucky said with a smile.

"Bucky, I love you and I _love_ that you worry about me because it's incredibly adorable But I feel one hundred percent fine."

"Steve. You have......absolutely....... no idea..... how much...... how much I wanna....... wanna fuck you right now....... god, do I wanna fuck you." Bucky purred unconsciously moving on top of him.

"Fuck I forgot what I was saying." He murmured, lips ghosting Steve's.

He was about to close the small space between them when he shot up suddenly shocking Steve.

"Doctor said five weeks. Gotta wait the five weeks." Bucky said, a slight smirk playing at his lips.

Steve just laid there shocked.

"You fucking tease!" He shouted bolting up right and pushing Bucky off him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!" Bucky laughed.

"You're going to hell." Steve said with a scoff.

"Aw, babe, if it makes you feel better, if I didn't love you I would gladly fuck you into the mattress right now." Bucky said propping himself up on his elbows.

"I know you're right I just don't like it." Steve muttered crossing his arms.

"Yeah well I need a cold shower. Can you please make breakfast? I promise as soon as the five weeks are up I will fuck you all day if you want." Bucky said with a laugh standing up.

"Yeah I'll get breakfast started. Love you." Steve said.

"Love you, too." Bucky said walking to the bathroom.

Steve got up and walked down to the kitchen, yes they had one on their floor but he preferred the bigger one.

"What's got you so down?" Natasha asked taking a seat at the island.

"I'm not down I'm just disappointed." Steve said starting on the quesadillas.

"Because?"

"Because it's been three weeks and Bucky insists on waiting five."

"Ah." Natasha said.

"Want a quesadilla?" Steve asked.

"Sure."

Wanda walked in with Steve's phone ringing.

"Steve some lady called Emma keeps calling your phone and I don't know what to do." Wanda said handing him the phone.

"Shit." Steve muttered taking the phone and answering.

"Hey, Emma. Give me one moment please." He said. "Watch the quesadilla please."

He walked out of the room.

"Okay now I'm here." He said to the phone.

"Yeah I got word about the place." Emma said.

"And?"

"You got it."

"Seriously? Oh my god I've got to tell Bucky! Thank you so much, Emma." Steve said before hanging up and going back to the kitchen and handing his phone to Wanda.

"Wait why do you have my phone?" He asked.

"The Dare." Wanda explained.

"Tell Bucky what?" Natasha asked.

"Nothing." Steve lied.

Bucky walked up to Steve wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his neck softly.

"Eat my plums again and we're not only done but you're dead." Bucky whispered and Steve gulped.

"Emma called." He whispered.

"And?" Bucky's asked expectantly.

"Yeah." Steve said with a grin pulling away and turning to face him.

————————————————————————

"Okay why'd you call a team meeting? You're not going to tell us you're pregnant right?" Tony asked jokingly.

"No. That can't even happen. Right?" Bucky said and everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"What?! It's the twenty-first century! Everything's different! I still don't understand the whole 69 thing. They didn't have that back in my day!" Bucky said defensively.

"No. No! Can we get back on topic?!" Steve asked.

"Yeah just hurry it up I have to go pick up Peter from school." Tony said impatiently.

"You sure you're not his father?" Clint asked.

"WE BOUGHT A PLACE!" Steve suddenly blurted out and everyone shut up.

"You what?" Natasha asked voice low.

"We bought a place. We put an offer down on a place and we got it." Steve said.

"Oh my god you're serious aren't you?" Clint asked.

"Yeah." Bucky answered.

"You buy a place the second I leave?!" Natasha asked.

"Practically. But we want you all to come see it. We talked to Emma and she said we could go back tomorrow with all you guys so you can see it." Bucky answered.

"Yeah! I even called Sam and he said he's coming!" Steve said.

"Wait what? We never discussed this." Bucky said.

"Sorry." Steve said innocently.

"I hate you."

"Shut up you love me. And you owe me from this morning.”

————————————————————————

"Under Roos!" Tony shouted pulling up to Peters school, AC/DC playing from the car.

"Oh my god that's Tony Stark." Ned said.

Tony got out of the car putting on his sunglasses and walking over to Peter.

"Come on, kid, let's go."

"YO! Penis Parker! Why’s someone like Tony Stark talking to a loser like you?" Flash laughed popping up behind him.

"Wh-why are you here Mr.-Mr. Stark?" Peter asked.

"Because you're helping me out in the lab today. I told Aunt May? Oh your friends are coming over Friday for a tour of the lab with your class." Tony said already getting in the car.

"I'll-I'll see you later I guess." Peter said getting into the car.

"Is this Led Zeppelin? I love Led Zeppelin!" Peter said and Tony hit the brakes.

"Excuse me?" Tony asked.

"Is it not?"

"NO! It's AC/DC!"

"Oh. They're okay I guess."

"Would you like to walk to the tower?"

"No."

————————————————————————

"STEVE! THERES A SPIDER! HELP ME!" Bucky shouted.

"KILL IT!" Steve shouted back.

"NO! YOU KILL IT!" Bucky shouted.

Steve walked in annoyed with a shoe in his hand to kill the spider to find Peter instead of a spider.

He gave Bucky a look and Peter grabbed the shoe out of his hand.

"You're on your own." Steve said walking away.

"Damn it that was supposed to be funny." Bucky muttered.

————————————————————————

"Want some tea?" Bucky asked coming into the room with a cup.

"Sure." Steve said taking the cup and drinking the "tea".

He made a face of disgust before looking at Bucky and pretending to enjoy the tea.

"Mmmm what kinda tea is this?" Steve asked.

Bucky watched in amazement as Steve finished drinking it.

"I just boiled some Gatorade." Bucky answered in awe.

"Well, you made it so it's delicious." Steve said with a smile.   
  


“You must _really_ love me.”

————————————————————————

"Did you know Clint was in a porno once?" Natasha asked since nothing interesting was happening.

"NATASHA!" Clint shouted.

"Oh my god tell me she's kidding." Bucky said with a laugh.

"Unfortunately Not. I was in college and I needed money!" Clint said defensively.

"Oh my god I'm so going to find that video." Bucky said and Steve raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't give me that look there's nothing to be jealous about you're the one who kissed him not me." Bucky said.

————————————————————————

"IM HERE!" Sam shouted as he got into the tower.

"Damnit!" Bucky cursed.

"So? When are we going to see the place?" He asked sitting down on the couch.

"Right now." Tony said walking in.

"Hey Sam." Steve said walking over to him.

"Bucky promised he'd be nice so he should be nice. Right Bucky?" Steve said.

"Yeah Yeah Whatever." Bucky muttered getting up.

"You know I don't think we should go. I think we should stay here and watch a movie." Natasha said trying to stop them from leaving.

"Natasha were going to the place you coming or not?" Clint asked.

"Fine then." She muttered crossing her arms and following them out of the tower.

They headed towards the car but when no one unlocked it they turnt to Steve and Bucky.

"You gonna open the car or not?" Tony asked.

"Nope." Steve said with a grin.

"We're walking?" Sam asked.

"Yep!" They said.

"Great." Wanda said sarcastically and they followed them across the road.

"We're here!" Steve said.

"ITS RIGHT ACROSS THE STREET?!" Tony shouted.

"Yep." Bucky said with a laugh.

They walked into the place and unlocked the door to their apartment.

"Go look around. Emma says we can move in in three weeks." Bucky said closing the door when they all got in.

They walked around the place.

"Do you hear that noise? It's really annoying." Natasha said.

"There's no noise Natasha. We should know. We have pretty perfect hearing." Steve said.

"Okay maybe there's no noise but it is incredibly hot in here." She said annoyed.

"Yeah we have to get the air conditioning fixed but that's the only problem." Bucky explained.

"This actually isn't that bad." Sam said walking over to them.

"Oh! You haven't seen the best part!" Bucky said before heading to a room and opening the door. "Here's on of the guest rooms. The other two are the other two closed doors. And you guys get to decorate them when we move in."

"Seriously?" Natasha asked.

"Obviously. You didn't think we'd move into a place where you couldn't stay literally every night did you?" Steve asked and Natasha grinned.

"Okay I love the place!" She said and Bucky and Steve laughed.

"That's all we wanted to hear." They said.

* * *

A few days later they got a call about a mission.

They were suiting up when Bucky walked in.

"Oh, _Captain_." Bucky said in a sing song voice leaning against the door.

"As much as I _adore_ you in your uniform, can I ask where the hell you think you're going in it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"On the-on the mission?" Steve said confused.

"Yeah you're not going anywhere until I'm one hundred percent sure that you are one hundred and one percent better. You almost died, Steve. The world will understand having to wait a little longer for Captain America." Bucky said with an apologetic smile.

"Who's supposed to take my place then? The team needs me!" Steve asked.

"The bird can do it. He stuck around for a reason, Steve."

"Fine." Steve muttered starting his way out.

Bucky stopped him before he could get out.

He bit his lip before whispering, "the outfit, Yeah it-it can stay on."

Steve turnt to look at him raising an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah got a problem with it?" Bucky mumbled with a smirk.

"No, sir." Steve answered licking his lips with a smile before walking out.

"Someone's a little excited if you know what I mean." Natasha muttered with a laugh.

"A little fucky for Bucky Huh?" Clint laughed.

"He's not good enough to go on a mission but he's good enough to fuck? Seriously?" Tony asked.

"Hasn't been five weeks yet, smartass. But it has been about four and a half which means we can at least start getting a little frisky, let's say." Bucky said before walking out to find Steve.

He popped his head back into the room.

"Forgot to thank you for the riding lessons, Tony." He whispered before walking away again.

"THATS NOT WHAT I- AHHHHH!" Tony shouted.

Bucky walked into the room.

"Hey Captain." Bucky said sultry with a grin.

Steve laughed pulling him to stand between his legs and draping his arms around his shoulders.

"Hey, soldier." He whispered.

"You know, it hasn't technically been five weeks yet, but...... if you think about all the time you were out. But if not, It's only three more days right? We can make it three more days." Bucky mumbled, leaning closer.

"Yeah. But....."

"But?"

"With three days left we can at least start getting in the mood."

"Thank god you said it and not me." Bucky muttered with a sigh before pushing him down onto the bed and climbing on top of him crashing their lips together.

  
He pulled away going to his neck, sucking and nibbling to leave a mark as he gave a testing roll of his hips worried about Steve’s reaction.   
  


Steve moaned lightly and Bucky smirked going back to his lips as he rolled his hips.   
  


"wOw. I did not mean to walk in on that." Sam said with a laugh shielding his eyes

"Then walk out and pretend you didn't or I'll give you a sight to remember." Bucky said pulling away from Steve and sitting up, not stopping his hips.

"Shouldn't you not be getting it on yet?" Sam asked. "Like you guys are my OTP and shit but doctors orders."

"Shouldn't you be on a mission?" Steve asked, smacking Bucky’s ass and sending him a warning glare to stop. 

"Yeah Tony told me to stay and make sure this didn't happen. I assumed he was joking because well, it's you but I can see now that he wasn't. So, I'm sorry but, STARK!" Sam called and the dog came running in and onto the bed.

"I'm gonna kill him. I swear to god I'm gonna kill him!" Bucky said. "I think I have been _very_ patient, Sam. I also think I deserve a little, teensy tiny reward. Don't you?"

"Yeah and you got that reward when you two were sexting. Natasha told me so don't ask." Sam answered.

"Go ahead and kill him. I ain't stopping you this time, babe." Steve said.

"Babe? Seriously, Cap?" Sam scoffed.

"Fuck off." He muttered.

"Well if I can't kiss my boyfriend I'm going to go do laundry." Bucky said standing up with a sigh.

"Is laundry an old term for something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm gonna go jerk off you wanna watch or can I have a moment to myself?" Bucky said sarcastically.

"Oh my god you believed me. No! I'm going to go do actual laundry so I can distract myself! My god, Wilson!" Bucky said walking out.

"Why the hell does his phone keep vibrating?!" Steve muttered to himself taking Bucky's phone out of his pocket.

Sam shot him a quizzical look.

"We all swapped phones during game night and kinda forgot to swap back. We decided it was fine and we'd swap back tomorrow." Steve explained unlocking Bucky's phone.

"So? What is it?" Sam asked.

"Some girl keeps messaging Bucky." Steve said ignoring the text and putting the phone away.

"Oof." Sam said.

"What?" Steve asked.

"It's probably nothing." Sam said.

"Probably as in it might be something?" Steve asked.

"Yeah but I mean he's gay and he's in love with you."

"Except he dated a bunch of girls back in the day and says he did it even though he was in love with me. What is it? Tell me."

"Talk to your boyfriend. I'm probably wrong." Sam said walking out.

"Pasito pasito, suave suave sito. No vamos pegando, poquito poquito." Bucky muttered as he did the laundry.

"What the hell?" Steve asked with a laugh walking in.

"Damn It steve! Don't just scare people like that!" Bucky said taking his headphones out of his ears.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a laugh.

"Barton has some good songs on his playlist shut up!" Bucky said defensively.

"You're adorable."

"I know. Was there something you wanted to ask? Surprised the bird let you walk off." Bucky said with a laugh.

"Well, it's stupid. Sam put this idea in my head and it's probably not true but now I can't get it out of my head. I know that probably makes me sound like a terrible person. God I'm so sorry." Steve said with a sigh.

"Hey, Steve, you're scaring me. Talk to me." Bucky said closing the dryer.

"This lady keeps messaging you and Sam asked and when I told him he said "oof" and then said it was probably nothing which it probably is but then I started thinking about how you say you only dated all those girls back in the day to try to prove to yourself that your feelings for me weren't real or something. Oh god this is so stupid!"

"Steve, I think I know what you're getting at but I'm not going to answer until you actually ask the question."

"Are you cheating on me? I know it's a stupid thing to ask and it probably makes me the worst boyfriend in the history of ever but I had to ask and I hate myself for it." Steve said and Bucky smiled a small smile.

"You're right it is a stupid question but I understand where you're coming from. I get jealous and start to worry sometimes too, Steve. Don't hate yourself for it. You can always ask me when you're worried. I won't hate you for it. Unless you ask me everyday. You have to trust me enough to not worry every single time. No. I am not cheating on you, Steve, and I would never dream of it. I love you, Steven Grant Rogers, no matter how long your stupid name is." Bucky said with a laugh.

"Why are you being so understanding?" Steve asked.

"Because I get jealous sometimes too like I said. If you're really bothered by it I'll stop talking to her." Bucky said.

"No. You can't stop talking with people just because I get a little jealous here and there."

"A little?"

"Okay a lot."

"That's better." Bucky said with a laugh.

"So who exactly is she?" Steve asked.

"Some girl I met while we were looking for a place. I met her while I was outside and you and Nat were in the place. We got to talking and she gave me her number. See? No big deal."

"I'm sorry." Steve said with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, Steve. Can I get back to the laundry now so I don't literally jump on you?"

"Yeah. I love you." Steve said before walking out.

"Love you too." Bucky said as Steve walked out.

"So?" Sam asked.

"So it was a stupid question that I shouldn't have asked. I should be able to trust him, Sam. I'm an idiot. Of course he wouldn't cheat on me." Steve responded.

"Okay. I just don't want you to get hurt. You're my friend." Sam said and Steve nodded.

————————————————————————

The others got back to the tower around ten.

The first thing Natasha did when she got to the tower was take her shoes off and flop onto the couch.

"Hello to you too Daffodil." Bucky said with a laugh.

"Daffodil?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know shut up. Sams in the kitchen making dinner." Bucky said and as if on que Sam walked in.

"Dinners ready!" Sam said and everyone got up heading to the dining room.

"So, did the teenagers behave?" Tony asked with a snicker and Bucky and Steve rolled their eyes.

"Pretty much. I caught them making out a few hours ago but that was it." Sam said.

"We are not children." Steve said.

"You act like it." Tony answered.

"Kid, we’re a hundred years older then you and if you don't shut up I'll give him a lap dance right now." Bucky said with a scoff.

"Please don't." Sam said.

"Please do." Steve said at the same time as Sam said don't and everyone turnt to look at him.

"What?! The most "action" I've gotten in four and a half weeks was interrupted!" Steve said and Tony rolled his eyes going back to eating.

"I have a hundred bucks riding on this can't they fuck already?" Clint muttered.

"This is why you never bet against Tony." Sam whispered.

"Will you stop licking your lips?!" Bucky snapped and everyone looked over at him.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but he just WONT STOP LICKING HIS DAMN LIPS!" Bucky shouted pointing at Steve.

Everyone turnt to look at Steve who just looked at them all innocently.

"I'm not doing anything, Bucky dear." He said with a smile and everyone turnt back to Bucky.

As soon as all eyes were off him he sucked the barbecue sauce off his fingers (from the ribs they were eating) not breaking eye contact with Bucky once.

Bucky went all red letting out an inhuman noise.

"DO YOU SEE WHAT HES DOING?!" Bucky shouted.

"Bucky I think you're losing your mind." Steve whispered pulling his finger out of his mouth with a soft 'pop' and grinning.

"I need a shower!" Bucky said getting up and walking out.

Everyone turnt back towards Steve.

"That was cruel, Cap.” Sam said.

"Oh shut up I've done worse." Steve said with a laugh.

————————————————————————

Bucky woke up at three in the morning wiggling out of Steve’s grip and putting on some shoes before sneaking off to Walmart.

Once he got to Walmart he bought some red, white, blue, and black hair die (not permanent) along with a star pattern.

He snuck back into the tower and into the room turning the lights on slightly and starting to dye Steve's hair.

He colored some strands red and white but most of it blue before grabbing the black dye and the star stencil and starting to put a star pattern on his hair.

He finished about an hour later and went to wash his hands.

He gave Steve a quick kiss on the forehead before walking out to start on breakfast.

————————————————————————

"What's got you so cheery?" Natasha asked as Bucky poured her a cup of coffee.

"Oh nothing. The sun is shining. It's a wonderful day. I have amazing friends and a wonderful boyfriend. I learnt how to make a Cappuccino and I made the most wonderful breakfast ever." Bucky said with a grin taking scones out of the oven as it beeped.

He started setting out American flag placemats on the table followed by red plates and blue napkins and white utensils.

"Oh my god it's the Fourth of July and you and Steve fucked last night." Natasha said.

"Nope!" Bucky said starting to place the cappuccinos with an American flag design next to the plates followed by star shaped scones with a white drizzle on top and blueberries and strawberries one the side.

He then put out some toast which had cream cheese and strawberry jam on top covered by blueberries and banana slices.

After he put out some red, white, and blue breakfast parfaits.

"What the hell?" Tony asked walking in.

"I made breakfast!" Bucky said with a grin.

"You and Steve fucked didn't you. Who do I owe money?" Tony asked.

"No we didn't fuck! And betting on when we're going to have sex is incredibly childish, Tony. Oh! I forgot! STARK!" Bucky called and the dog came running dressed in a very patriotic costume.

"Oh my god what did you do?!" Tony asked sitting down. "What did he do to you, Stark? He dressed you up is what he did. The bad bad man dressed you up." Tony said to the dog.

Steve walked into the room with a yawn not noticing anything wrong at first.

"There's Mr Red White and Blue!" Bucky laughed going up and giving him a kiss.

"What the fuck is going on?" Steve asked and Bucky pulled away looking at him innocently.

"Can't I do a little something special for my Stevie?" Bucky asked.

"Oh my god." Sam said walking in to see the entire kitchen along with Steve’s hair red white and blue.

"What the hell happened here? Looks like America threw up!" Wanda said.

"Whoa dude what'd you do to your hair?" Clint asked with a laugh.

"I didn't brush it yet if that's what you mean." Steve said confused.

"No that's not it." Clint said laughing and taking a seat.

Steve walked away and into the bathroom before letting out a scream and running back in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He shouted and Bucky looked at him with a smile.

"I made you breakfast and fixed your grey hair. You're welcome." Bucky answered.

"My hair is not grey." Steve said annoyed taking a seat.

"Of course it's not. I fixed it."

"Why?!"

"Because I needed to find some way to get my energy out and you may love my hand but I prefer your mouth." Bucky said with a smirk and Clint dropped his fork.

"It's all finger food too so you can lick and suck your damn fingers all you want." Bucky continued.

"I knew this was too good to be true. I'm no longer hungry." Clint muttered.

"I- I'm not sure what to say to that." Steve said.

"The words you're looking for are _thank you._ The color will wash out of your hair in a bit" Bucky said.

"Thank you." Steve whispered.

They all went to try the food and ended up spitting it back out.

"This is disgusting." Sam said.

"Eh. I tried. Let's go swimming." Bucky said. "Wait, never mind."

"What? Why not?" Tony asked.

"I accidentally shrunk some clothes yesterday." Bucky said with a small smile.

"Go in your boxers then. Or did you shrink those too?" Tony said rolling his eyes.

"Fine." Bucky said.

————————————————————————

Steve made some actual edible breakfast and they all changed.

Natasha and Wanda lied down on the chairs to tan a little before going swimming.

Sam and Clint jumped directly into the pool.

Steve laughed following them in like a civilized human being.

Bucky sat down on the edge of the pool his legs in the water but the rest of him out.

"Not getting in, Barnes? This was all your idea." Sam pointed out.

"Go back to your bird nest, Wilson." Bucky said with a scoff.

Steve swam up between his legs.

"Come on, Buck. Come with me." Steve purred so only Bucky would hear.

Without thinking about it Bucky moaned.

"Fuck Stevie." He muttered before realizing what he had just done and turning bright red as everyone turnt to look at them.

Steve, of course, just had a god awful grin on his face.

"It's practically been five weeks what do you want from me?! Gods I need another cold shower." Bucky said.

"Then you should join me in the pool." Steve said before pulling Bucky into the pool with him.

"Is it bad that I'm praying they fuck so I don't have to give Tony a hundred dollars?" Clint asked.

"Yes." Everyone answered.

* * *

The fifth week  
  


Tony walked into the living room to see everyone huddled up around a clock.

"You know we have more interesting things to watch." Tony said.

"Shhhhhush! We're waiting!" Bucky said eyes still glued to the clock.

"Waiting for what?" Tony asked.

"Five weeks to be over. We put an alarm on the clock five weeks ago." Bucky explained.

"No! Five weeks can't be over yet!" Tony complained.

"FUCK. OFF. I HAVE BEEN VERY PATIENT THESE PAST FIVE WEEKS PUTTING UP WITH YOUR BS!"

"God, Barnes." Tony muttered

"How much longer?" Natasha asked walking in five minutes later.

"Two minutes." Steve answered and she sat down.

Sam showed up.

"Yay! Times almost up!" He said and Clint started getting out his wallet with a sigh.

"Can you two please just fuck?" Wanda asked walking in.

"One minute twelve seconds." Bucky and Steve answered.

"Exactly! You can make it!" Tony said not wanting to pay the billion dollars he had stupidly betted.

"No! No you can't! Come on Steve you've been okay since like forever! This is just an over exaggeration!" Natasha said.

"TIME!" Bucky shouted as the clock went off before literally launching himself onto Steve and kissing him.

Steve didn't even complain about the fact that it was PDA and just pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

"Damn It!" Clint said with a scoff taking out the two hundred dollars and handing a hundred each to Sam and Tony.

"Can't keep their hands off each other but the one time I bet money they do." Wanda muttered handing her share of money.

"Ugh. Take your damn money I'm not watching this." Natasha said giving them their money before walking out.

Long story short, Bucky and Steve did not come out of there room all day.

The next morning Bucky walked into the dining room disheveled to find the others already eating breakfast.

"Morning." He said with a ginormous grin as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Well somebody got laid last night." Clint laughed.

"Five times. Five!" Bucky said holding up five fingers before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Obviously. You could've at least gotten dressed." Tony said with a laugh.

"I'm dressed! I have boxers on." Bucky said.

"Not dressed enough. If I can see it you're not dressed enough." Tony said pointing at the tent in Bucky’s boxers.

"Hey there." Steve mumbled coming up behind him looking worse then Bucky did.

"Hey." Bucky said with a laugh turning towards him.

"Ugh you guys are going to make me sick." Natasha said.

"You love us." They said and she rolled her eyes.

"So, I, uh, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go do some uh laundry." Steve whispered.

"Why the hell would I want to do laundry?" Bucky asked and Steve rolled his eyes as Sam snorted.

"See when he says laundry he means sex not actual laundry." Sam said with a laugh.

"Yeah you guys remember that the reality tv show people have cameras right? Like all over the place. You're lucky they were off yesterday." Tony said laughing.

"I mean, we could always just ignore the cameras....... not like they'd actually _use_ the footage." Steve said.

"Except if they do you'll be "Captain America: Porn Star"." Bucky answered.

"Puh-lease, like you two have never done it in front of a camera before." Clint said and Bucky and Steve went red stuttering out excuses.

"Security cameras, guys. He meant security cameras. Nice to know that video exists though." Natasha said with a laugh.

Bucky looked around before looking up at the vents and smirking.

"What's the smirk about?" Steve asked.

"Just an idea." Bucky said with a smile.

They sat down to start eating.

"Fury's coming in a few." Tony said.

"Minutes or hours?" Steve asked.

"Not sure. You know him." Tony answered.

"Okay." Steve said.

"Shit." Bucky said as he dropped his fork.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me Barnes! From now on, if you curse you have to put a dollar in the swear jar." Tony said pointing at a jar on the table.

"You've got to be shitting me, Stark."

"That's two dollars now." Tony said with a grin.

Bucky scoffed but got up and put two dollars in the jar.

"Happy?!"

————————————————————————

"Bucky this isn't going to work." Steve whispered.

"Yes it will!" Bucky said. "Just get in the damn vent."

Steve rolled his eyes but crawled in the vent.

Bucky crawled in after him.

"This is so stupid. It's never going to work." Steve said.

"Will you stop complaining and kiss me already?" Bucky asked stopping.

"I thought you'd never ask." Steve said turning towards Bucky and pulling him into a kiss.

"See? We have enough space to move around." Bucky mumbled against his lips.

"If I have to shut up you have to shut up too." Steve whispered.

————————————————————————

"Please tell me I'm not imagining that noise." Wanda said walking into the living room.

"I can't figure out where it's coming from!" Sam said.

"It can't be Steve and Bucky because I can't find them anywhere." Clint said.

"Okay who the hell is watching porn on Alexa while I'm trying to work?!" Tony shouted as another moan rang through the tower.

"Fuck Bucky." A muffled voice said and they all looked up.

"Are they on the roof?" Peter asked.

"Why's the kid here?!" Clint asked.

"He's helping me on a project." Tony said simply.

I loud thud came from a few rooms away along with screaming.

Natasha smirked down at them.

"You know, the vents probably aren't the safest place to do it." She said trying not to laugh as they got up trying to get dressed.

"Capitan Rogers, Mr. Stark has asked me to inform you the Nick Fury is here and requesting your presence in the meeting room." JARVIS said.

"Tell him im on my way." Steve said with a cough as he zipped up his pants.

————————————————————————

Steve walked into the meeting room.

"Sorry I’m late I was, uh, doing some, uh, stuff......" he said taking a seat.

"I'm stuff." Bucky said sitting down next to him.

"Way to play it smooth." Steve muttered rolling his eyes.

"Yeah we know. Not only did we hear you threw the vents but you still have a tent in your pants. You'd think that after being alive for a hundred years you'd be able to hide it better." Tony said.

"Okay so first things first, I need Iron Man and Captain America on a plane to Spain in thirty-eight minutes." Fury said.

"Nick, all due respect, I think you should get someone else on this mission." Steve said.

"Captain would you like to retire?" Fury asked.

"What? N-no!" Steve said.

"Then you're going on this mission. End of discussion."

"Bucky will never let me."

"Okay, Umm, one I don't tell you what to do, and two, you can go. It's been five weeks. You should be a hundred percent okay." Bucky said.

"Yeah?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Just hurry on back cuz I'll be waiting for you." Bucky responded and Tony snorted.

"Plus it's not like you're going to cheat on me with Tony." Bucky added and Tony looked at him offended.

"Okay second thing. This relationship with Mr. Barnes has to be kept under wraps. You don't see Mr. Stark flaunting his relationship with Miss Potts around do you?"

"No but-"

"He also doesn't punch peaceful protestors."

"He's not having words put in his mouth by some homophobic dick!"

"We can keep it under wraps. There's no reason to start a fight over it, Steve."

"Yes there is!"

"Then explain it to me because I don't get it." Bucky whispered.

"Because I had to keep my feelings for you a secret for too long and I won't do it again. I can't do it again." Steve said and Bucky suddenly felt bad.

"You make it so damn hard to be upset with you when you say stuff like that." Bucky muttered crossing his arms.

"Just because I'm Captain America doesn't mean I shouldn't be allowed to show my feeling and state my opinions. I'm not a dancing monkey. If anything I should be doing all that **especially** because I'm Captain America! I might be able to help people change. Isn't that why we do this?"

"Or you could make things worse. You can get violent protesters protesting that Captain America doesn't deserve to be Captain America. That he shouldn't be protecting people. That he can't protect us."

"He has a point, Steve." Tony added.

"Why do you only see the worst?"

"Because that's what the world teaches us to see. You and I should know that better then anyone, Steve. They have a point as much as we may not like it." Bucky said.

"Fine. Fine. You want us to pretend we're not dating? Pretend I don't love him more then I've ever loved anyone in my entire life? You want me to date a five foot nine, slim, blonde, model too while we're at it? Done deal." Steve said standing up with a scoff.

"Steve don't do this."

"Don't do what? Care about us? About you? I'll never stop." Steve answered before walking out.

"I'll talk to him. Get ready for the mission, Tony, he'll be there." Bucky said getting up and following him out.

"How can you be on their side?!" Steve shouted at him.

"Because I know how much being Captain America means to you and I know how many people you inspire and I don't want to take that away from you. From them. Stevie, we'll figure this out just like we figure everything else out. I promise you, the world is changing. We won't have to hide for much longer. Just give it some time. You'll regret giving up Captain America too early. If Fury doesn't come up with a plan in a week we'll go back to how things were. You're not losing me. I'm still right here." Bucky promised him.

"Look, you have to get going. We can talk when you get back. Call me as soon as you land. I love you." Bucky said giving him a quick kiss.

"I'll call you as soon as we take off. I love you too." Steve whispered before walking off.

"DONT DIE!" Bucky shouted after him.

"Yeah we're going to a club tonight." Sam said showing up behind him.

"Wait what?"


	37. Is kissing cheating? I’m not sure but it does lead to phone sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. No actual sex. Just phone sex ig. Putting images in AO3 sucks. Like honestly, I’m never doing this again. All spelling and grammar mistakes in their texts are intentional as we all know how much autocorrect sucks.

"I am not going to a club with you." Bucky protested, following Sam.

"Yes you are."

"I don't want to."

"Too bad. Steve's gone so you're going to go back into depressed mode so to keep you distracted we are going to the club. We go out, you dance, you get a drink, you have a good time without thinking Steve’s dying and then you come back to the tower to sleep."

"I'm not going."

"Give me one good reason."

"Umm what if something happens and my phones dead or I don't hear it ring."

"I'm sorry when did you get married?"

"What?"

"I'm not leaving you alone to wallow in your self pity. Steve'll never forgive me."

"I'm not alone! Natasha, Clint, and Wanda are here!"

"They're all coming to the club with us." Sam said with a winning smirk as Bucky's phone rang.

Bucky scoffed taking his phone out to see a message from Steve.

————————————————————————

————————————————————————

Bucky smiled at his phone before typing a short response and turning back to Sam to continue arguing.

As soon as he went to speak his phone rang again.

"Seriously? Again?" Sam asked as Bucky looked at his phone.

————————————————————————

————————————————————————

He looked from his phone up to Sam.

"Fine. I'll go. On one condition." He said.

"Deal. What is it?" Sam asked.

"I can bring a friend."

"Fine." Sam said and Bucky typed a response before walking away.

"WAKE ME UP WHEN ITS TIME TO GO!"

————————————————————————

"Steve I'm home!" Bucky shouted walking into their apartment and closing the door.

"Steve?" He asked putting down the groceries.

He got no answer and checked his phone to see if he had gotten any message saying he had gone out.

Weird. Nothing. No messages no missed calls. Nothing.

He heard a moan come from his and Steve's shared room along with the slight creaking of the mattress and laughed.

"Seriously, Stevie? Couldn't wait for me to come home?" Bucky called before walking over to the closed door.

"Okay I'm coming in." He warned before opening the door.

As soon as he walked in his face fell at what he saw.

Steve turnt around to see Bucky.

"Shit, Bucky, I-i can explain." Steve said getting up and pulling some pants on.

"I-i don't wanna hear it." Bucky whispered before scoffing and turning around and storming out of the room.

"Slow down! Bucky slow down!" Steve shouted running after him

"Slow down? Slow down?! You should've told my that when we first started going out! Should've told me that when we first met. Maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with you just to have my heart broken. Maybe you should've slowed down and thought about me or talking to me or broken up with me before going and banging Carter! I'm so fucking stupid! Back in the day I always held out a little piece of hope that you could somehow like me back and it hurt knowing it could never happen but you know a pain I'll never live down? When I saw the way you looked at her. Because you came and saved me putting your own life in danger and a part of my stupidly thought "maybe just maybe he loves me too. Maybe he didn't save me _just_ because I'm his best friend. Maybe it's not actually impossible." But we get back and I see the way you look at her. And it broke my heart because you looked at her in a way I knew you could never look at me. You looked at her with pure love in your eyes. And you carried around that stupid compass with her picture with you everywhere and every single time I saw it it sent a sharp pain to my heart. Every time. Then you dove into the ocean after I "died" and you woke up in the 21st century and she was gone. You can't have her anymore. So I guess my question is, what am I? Don't answer that. Did you ever even love me? Because you obviously don't now or I wouldn't have caught you cheating on me. Don't answer that. I don't want to know. I don't think I could live knowing you never loved me. Why'd you have to do this? Why? Why me? Because I'm from the same time as you and we both got the shitty end of the stick or whatever that saying is? Did-did you just pity me? You never loved me. I was stupid enough to give myself hope and believe you did. Of course you don't love me. You never could back then; now wouldn't be any different. If anything there's a less chance now then then. I'm just another one of HYDRA's creations. I want to hate her. I want to hate her so much. For stealing you away from me. Because you love her and not me. But I can't because you weren't mine to begin with. You weren't mine for her to steal. I told you I was with you til the end of the line and I meant it. I just always thought the end of the line would be death. Guess that's another thing I was wrong about." Bucky said before walking out of the apartment slamming the door.

————————————————————————

Bucky woke up tears streaming down his face.

"What the fuck?" He muttered to himself wiping the tears from his eyes.

He picked up his phone to check the time to see a message from Steve.

————————————————————————

  
  


  
————————————————————————

"Why do I have to be the one to go in?! I don't wanna go in! Especially not when he's talking with Steve! He already hates me. Barnes not Steve." Sam whispered.

"Yeah well assuming everything stays on the right track for them Steve may end up becoming a Barnes so try and get along and go in!" Natasha whispered back.

"Steve as a Barnes? Really? I always imagined Bucky taking Steves name." Clint said.

"Does it matter? They'd probably both take each other's names without telling the other just to find out when they get back what a terrible mistake they made."

"Umm you guys know I can hear you right? How bout you come in and talk to my face instead of to the door." Bucky said putting his phone down.

"Shit. Uh we don't want to." Natasha said.

"And _why_ not?"

"Because you're sexting with Steve."

"Lord help you. I am not sexting! Get your asses in here already. It's not like you're going to walk in on me jerking off. If I was the door would be locked." Bucky said with a smirk walking over and opening the door.

"Plus if I can hear you whispering you'd probably be able to hear me. I was sleeping when I saw a message from Steve so we got to talking. I made a joke which I accidentally sent to you guys. You're all going to hell for how deep in the gutter your minds are." Bucky said as they walked into the room.

"Were you crying?" Natasha asked.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are red."

"Oh uh yeah. It was nothing. Steve made a dumbass joke and I laughed so hard I cried." Bucky lied sitting down.

"Oh. Well you have to get ready. We're leaving soon." Sam said.

"Already?!" Bucky asked.

"Yes already!"

"Fine. I'll meet you at the car." Bucky said with a sigh.

————————————————————————

They got to the club about forty minutes later.

"Buchanan!" Suzy called before walking over to Bucky and the others.

"Suzy hey! Oh, right, I should introduce you. These are my friends Natasha, Clint, and Wanda. And this is Sam. He's a dumbass bird." Bucky said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Suzy said.

"I don't like you." Natasha said crossing her arms.

"O-Kay?"

"She's a little mean. If you get to know her you'll learn to love her." Clint said.

"Okay let's go in!" Sam said and they all walked in.

They walked in and they all started to dance.

Half an hour later Bucky got off the dance floor sitting at the bar and taking his phone out.

————————————————————————

————————————————————————

"Why aren't you dancing, Buchanan?" Suzy asked walking over to him.

"Huh?"

"What does your phone have that's more interesting then dancing?"

"Oh. It's nothing. Just texting Steve."

"Well I'm sure _Steve_ , whoever that is, can wait a few hours. Come on. We're going to dance." Suzy said taking Bucky's phone away and shutting it off before putting it on the bar.

"I really don't want to dance." Bucky said going to grab his phone.

"What? Scared I'll out shine ya?" Suzy laughed.

"Oh puh-lease." Bucky said rolling his eyes.

"Prove me wrong." She said with a smirk as Bucky got to his feet.

————————————————————————

They danced until two-ish.

"Okay, well, I really should be getting home. I had fun." Suzy said grabbing her jacket.

"Yeah, I did too. More then I thought I would at least." Bucky said. "I'll walk you to your car."

Natasha looked over at Sam raising an eyebrow.

Bucky walked out of the club with Suzy.

"Gotta follow them. Sorry. I'm nosy and I refuse to let him do something stupid that'll hurt Steve." Natasha said following them out.

They walked towards Suzy's car and he opened the door for her. She went to get in before turning back towards Bucky.

"We should do this again sometime. Maybe not exactly a club but more like a coffee place or something." Suzy said.

"Yeah. Yeah we should." Bucky said with a small smile.

She went to get in again before turning back towards him and kissing him.

Bucky pulled away in complete shock to hear Natasha let out a gasp from behind him.

"Shit." He muttered before turning towards Natasha. "Shit, Nat. Wait!" He said before turning back to Suzy.

"Shit." He repeated. "Look, Suzy you're-you're a really nice girl and all but I-I have a boyfriend whom I love very **very** much and I don't want to ruin that anytime soon. I'm-I'm incredibly sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. I've been known to do that before. Shit I'm so sorry." He said before turning to see Natasha walking away.

"Fuck." He said before going after her.

"Nat! Nat! Natasha wait! Shit, Nat please!" Bucky shouted after her and she turnt around.

"Do you realize what you just did?" Natasha asked.

"Shit Nat yeah I do. Please. Please you can't tell Steve."

"Ha! I'm not telling him Shit! I told you and you told me to trust you. This is on you, Bucky. I'm not going to be the one to hurt Steve. Figure this out." She said before starting to walk again.

"Damnit!" Bucky shouted kicking the wall. How the hell did this happen?!

He went to get out his phone to see that it wasn't in his pocket.

"Great." He muttered before going back into the club.

"Where's Nat?" Clint asked.

"Probably coming up with a plan to kill me." Bucky answered looking for his phone.

He found it on the bar and turnt it on.

————————————————————————

————————————————————————

"Shit. Again!" He said unlocking his phone and typing out an apology.

"Someone wanna explain what's going on?!" Sam asked.

"I did something terrible and we need to get back to the tower now so I can go cry myself to sleep because in my dream Steve cheated on _me_ with Peggy but in reality _I'm_ the one who kissed someone else and he's never going to forgive me and I'm going to go kill myself."

"What?!"

"Questions later let’s go!" Bucky shouted walking out and to the car.

"What am I supposed to do?! He's in Spain! I can't tell him over the phone!" Bucky said in the car.

"You can't tell him at all. You told him there was nothing going on." Sam said from the drivers seat.

"I have to tell him!"

"No I'm with Sam on this one. You guys are so happy together you can't ruin it." Clint said.

"It's not fair to him though."

"You guys are all dicks. You should've listened to me. You should've not kissed her. You two shouldn't be telling him not to tell Steve!" Natasha said.

"I know! I know it was stupid and I should've listened to you! I know I should've listened! There's nothing I can do about it now though is there? None of you are helping here! And technically she kissed me, I didn't kiss her!" Bucky shouted.

"Sorry." They all said.

As soon as they got back to the tower Bucky went straight to his room refusing to talk to the others anymore.

————————————————————————

The next morning Sam walked into the room to ask Bucky if he wanted to go to Spain with him because he was flying there because Tony had called saying he had broken a piece of his suit and needed a new one ASAP.

When he walked in he saw Bucky sitting on the edge of the bed turning on and off his phone.

He sighed taking a seat next to him.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

"Tryin to decide whether I should tell him over text so I don't have to see the look on his face or if I should wait til he gets home. Assuming you haven't already told him. No matter how I tell him he’s going to break up with me. I assured him there wasn’t anything going on!” Bucky mumbled tossing his phone across the room hoping it'd break so he'd have an excuse as to why he didn't answer Steve last night.

"Damnit Barnes. Steve's my best friend I don't want to see him hurt."

"So you haven't told him?"

"And I ain't gonna."

"Your not?"

"No. I don't completely hate you. More like 99% hate but you get it." Sam said with a laugh.

"Why are you here?" Bucky asked.

"Tony called."

"What happened? Is something wrong? Is Steve okay?!" Bucky asked looking over at him frantically.

"He's fi-terrible. He got really badly hurt. We're going to fly out if you wanna come." Sam lied. It's an innocent lie right? Nothing bad could happen.

"What are we still doing here?!" Bucky asked getting up and putting on some shoes.

He grabbed his phone calling Steve as they walked up to the plane.

"He won't answer! He won't fucking answer! Gets his stupid ass beaten and won't even answer the phone!" Bucky groaned as he got on the plane.

————————————————————————

They got to Spain and Bucky practically broke down the door getting into the room to see Tony and Steve just watching tv.

"Why the hell won’t you answer your phone?! What's the point in having a phone when you won't answer in an emergency?! I told you not to keep your phone on vibrate!" Bucky shouted at Steve.

"Are you bleeding? Are you seriously bleeding right now? Why the fuck are you bleeding?" He asked seeing a cut on his forehead.

"Yeah we just got back from fighting a bunch of people and I got hit in the face." Steve said trying not to laugh.

"Hit in the- did I not tell you to be safe?! I told you to be safe! This isn't funny you could've gotten seriously hurt!" Bucky shouted and Steve just grinned.

"You're so fucking adorable when you worry about me. And hot when you're mad." Steve said pulling him down onto his lap.

"Bet it was on vibrate because-" Natasha started with a smirk.

"Don't finish that sentence I don't need that picture in my mind." Sam said stopping her.

Bucky sat there eyes on Steve before he started crying.

"Hey. Hey Bucky I'm okay. There's no need to cry." Steve whispered confused.

"I'm a terrible _terrible_ person. Terrible _boyfriend_. Terrible _friend_. I'm terrible! I'm such a terrible person." Bucky sobbed falling off Steve’s lap and hiding his face in his hands.

Steve looked down at him confused before looking at the others.

"Out." He said simply and the others walked away. He sat down on the floor in front of Bucky.

"Bucky, love, talk to me. What's going on?" Steve whispered.

"I-i-i cheated on you. I cheated on you and you're-you're going to hate-hate me and break up with me and I don’t care because I-i just wanna die." Bucky whispered with a broken sob.

"What? Bucky I don't hate you. Talk to me. Explain this to me." Steve said reaching out to wipe his face. 

"I-i went to the cl-club with the others and s-Suzy came and-and she-she kissed me and I didn't stop her and now you're going to hate me and break up with me and I deserve it." Bucky said trying to get himself to stop crying.

"Oh, Bucky... I'm not gonna break up with you." Steve whispered pulling him into a hug.

"Y-your not?" Bucky asked.

"No. It was a mistake. It's not like you're going to do it again. And you're obviously sorry about it. Bucky you should've talked to me. This must've been killing you." Steve mumbled kissing the top of his head.

"But Nat warned me and I ignored her. I should've listened."

"Bucky we lived in a different time. Flirting then was different from flirting now. I can't tell you how many times I've accidentally flirted with Tony of all people. You flirted with absolutely everyone you met back in the day it's just who you are. I'm not going to get mad about one misunderstanding. I love you too much for that." Steve said with a small smile.

"I'm so sorry." Bucky whispered.

"Did you come all this way just for this?" Steve asked.

"No. Sam said you were hurt. I got worried."

"How long you stayin’?"

"Not long. Why? You want me to leave? I-I can leave now if that's what you want." Bucky stuttered and Steve laughed.

"Now why would I want you to leave? I already told you that I don't blame you. Can we move past it and enjoy the short time we have together? I'm supposedly not going back home for three more days. And as soon as I get back we're going to go buy furniture for our new place." Steve said.

"We are?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah. If we're moving out we need furniture."

"Y-yeah." Bucky said with a small smile.

"Oh thank god!" Natasha said walking back into the room.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Steve asked ignoring Natasha. "I was just about to start Magic Mike."

"Have you ever seen that movie?" Bucky asked.

"No why?" Steve asked.

"Oh no reason......." Bucky answered with a laugh. "Umm I already watched that movie how about we watch something else. You can watch that one once I leave."

"Okay what do you want to watch then?" Steve asked.

"Let's watch always be my maybe." Bucky said and Steve nodded putting Netflix on.

A few hours passed when the others walked back into the room.

"We should get going. We'll see you guys when you get back." Sam said.

"Do we have to go?" Bucky whined.

"Yes we do." Natasha answered.

Bucky sighed standing up.

"I'll call you." Bucky said to Steve.

"Okay. Love you." Steve responded pulling him into a kiss.

Bucky smiled into the kiss pulling away all too soon.

"I love you too. So much." Bucky whispered before walking off with the others.

"Oh Wanda's staying to help by the way." Clint added before walking out with the others.   


* * *

"TONY I NEED HELP!" Steve whined walking into the kitchen of the place they were staying at.

"Okay okay no need to scream. What do you need?" Tony asked still trying to fix his suit.

"I'm horny." Steve said simply, sitting down.

"Yeah I can't help you with that." Tony said as his suit zapped him.

"I don't know what to do!" Steve complained.

"Well you have a perfectly working _hand_....."

"Yeah but it's like I'm horny but not horny enough ya know?"

"Unfortunately. Call your boyfriend or text him. That should do the trick." Tony said tossing the screw driver onto the table.

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because I-i don't know how to sext." Steve whispered and Tony snorted.

"If you're whispering it when we're the only two people in the room you probably shouldn't be sexting anyone." Tony whispered back with a smirk.

"Fuck off!" Steve said face turning red.

"Shit you can fuck Barnes as much as you want and you're still the same blushing virgin as before. Anyways, what do you mean you don't know how to? Didn't you already sext once?" Tony asked confused.

"Yeah but I mean Natasha helped me out and Bucky did most of the talking."

"You just sent the pictures."

"Yeah and I cant exactly just send one right off the bat now can I?” Steve asked and Tony sighed.

  
“This... it’s all new to me, Tony.” He sighed looking down at his hands.   
  


“New as in...” Tony trailed off confused, “Oh. Oh! Barnes is your first!”   
  


“Yeah and I’m not sure if he knows and if he doesn’t I don’t want him knowing.”   
  


"Oh come on! You can make him hard just by _licking your damn lips_ you have to be able to talk dirty." Tony said unbelievably.

"There's a difference between saying it while we're having sex or whispering it in his ear in the middle of a movie just to watch him squirm trying to hide his hard on from you guys to actually sending it in a text message. I overthink everything on a text and if he doesn’t answer right away I worry he hates what I said!” 

"Fine. Fine! I'll help you.” Tony said.

"Yeah no I don't want your help _now_. You're just going to make fun of me."

"Trust me will you?!" Tony said and Steve went silent.

"Thank you. Okay so, pretend I'm Bucky."

"I'm out!" Steve said walking to the living area.

"Sit down! Look, you don't have to pretend I'm Bucky. You could turn around and pretend Bucky's in front of you. Actually, do exactly that." Tony said and Steve sighed but did as Tony instructed turning so his back was towards him.

"Now just tell imaginary Bucky what you would do to him if he were here. That way you can get all the embarrassment or shit of sounding like an idiot out of your system so you can text it."

"Tony I am not talking dirty to an imaginary Bucky!" Steve said turning back towards him.

"Just try it!" Tony said impatiently and Steve turnt back around.

"Well, if Bucky were here I guess I'd t-take him-"

"Talk to him as if he's actually listening not as if you're talking to me!" Tony said and Steve sighed before starting over.

"As soon as you walk through the door I'd-id take you- no not take you- damnit, I’d waste no time getting up. I'd go up to you and pull you into a desperate kiss by the back of your neck and-and you'd give into it like you always do. I'd kiss you rough right away. Wouldn't waste any time. Fuck, Bucky I'd-I'd push you right up against the wall and kiss you until we were both panting for breath as we pulled apart. As soon as we both caught our breath I'd crash my lips against yours again. Fucking hell you'd let out one of those filthy moans you always do and fuck I could come right then and there but god I gotta last til we get to the good part because Buck this ain't even close. God I’d pull away and get right down on my knees and you'd tangle your fingers in my hair like you always do and I'd pull your pants down but I'd leave your boxers on and you'd do that whimper you always do begging me to just got on with it already. As soon as I got you begging I'd pull them down and take you in my mouth. I'd look up at you and you'd have that filthy smirk on your face and hell Buck; thought I could make it but that look you have on your face god I’d let you fuck my fucking face as much as you want. I'm yours to use and abuse, Buck. You'd fuck my mouth pulling at my hair the entire time and- god how could I complain when it just feels so _fucking_ **_good_**? God you'd mutter those filthy words you always do along with your moans. You'd tell me how good I am. What a slut I am for your cock. How fuckable I look down on my knees for you. Only for you. You'd remind me I'm yours and only yours and I am, Buck, I am. I'd run my hands up and down your thighs as you kept talking but you'd end up pulling away all too soon and pull me up to my legs talking about how you want to fuck my ass, kissing my lips between every word. Shit, you'd pick me up and I'd wrap my legs around your waist kissing down your neck- hard to make sure that even the super soldier serum couldn't get rid of the hickeys too fast. I'd grind my hips right down against yours and you'd have to stop right in your tracks to keep from falling to the ground and fucking me right there. God I wouldn't care. I'd keep grinding my hips against yours trying to get you to moan that way that always gets my cock twitchin'. As soon as we'd get to the bedroom you'd toss me down onto the bed and you'd watch me strip before crawling right on top of me and grinding against me, those fucking jeans still on. Fuck Bucky I need you. Need you to fuck me. I'd beg and beg and you'd listen and god you'd lube up your fingers and fuck my ass with them nice and slow purposely ignoring the spot that makes me see stars and god I’d moan and moan begging you for more before you finally give in. You'd pull your fingers outta my ass before shoving your cock balls deep in my ass and god I swear you could rip me in half with that big cock o' yours. Fuck Bucky want you fucking me hard and fast like you always do. Pounding into me. Coming deep in me. Filling me up like your little whore before finally letting me cum. Jesus Bucky I swear. " Steve said completely forgetting about Tony.

Wanda snorted from the door and they both turnt to see her trying not to laugh.

"Oh I’m sorry. Please don't stop on my account this is getting interesting." She said unable to stop the slight laugh she let out.

"Well shit no wonder you're always going at it with a mouth like that on you, Rogers." Tony muttered and Steve went red.

"I told you this was stupid." Steve said hiding his face in his hands.

"If you could say all that you sure as hell can text it." Tony said handing Steve his phone.

Steve sighed, unlocking it.

"If this doesn't work it's on you." Steve said.

"I'm fine with that." Tony said turning on the tv.

————————————————————————

————————————————————————

"Hey! I am not an idiot!" Tony said reading over his shoulder.

"Oh my god does no one understand that they shouldn't read people's texts messages?!" Steve asked turning his phone off.

"God calm down. But I made you a brand new suit for nothing?"

"Pretty much Yeah. Sorry." Steve said with an apologetic smile before going back to his phone.

————————————————————————

————————————————————————

" _Smooth_." Tony said with a laugh.

"What did I just tell you?!" Steve asked.

"Not to read over your shoulder. I'm sorry! This is hilarious!"

————————————————————————

"Will you stop texting Steve and get back to sparring?!" Natasha asked.

"Fine." Bucky answered before typing out a quick 'gtg' to Steve.

————————————————————————

They sparred for two more hours.

"How was sparring?" Sam asked as he came in from the pool.

"Same as always. Kicked her ass." Bucky said and Natasha whacked him over the head.

"You're such a liar." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah I am." Bucky said checking his phone for any messages.

————————————————————————

————————————————————————

"Great. A charity event. And going by the fact that Fury wants us to pretend we're not dating I can't even kiss him when I see him." Bucky said with a scoff.

"At least you get to go home with him at the end of the night and kiss him as much as you want." Natasha said.

"Aw Natasha do you want a boyfriend?" Bucky teased.

"Who said I even like guys?" Natasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Wait what?" Sam and Bucky asked.

"I'm kidding. Thanks but no thanks, Barnes." She said with a laugh.

"Well I'll set you up if you ever do. Girl or guy." Bucky said.

"Sweet Jesus I shouldn't have made that joke." She muttered.

Bucky rolled his eyes.

————————————————————————

————————————————————————

"Where are you going?" Sam asked Bucky.

"None of your business." Bucky said smiling innocently.

"When you smile like that then yeah it is our business." Natasha said with a laugh.

"If you _must_ know, I am going to my room."

"Why?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Bucky asked and Natasha and Sam laughed as he walked away.

As soon as he got to his room he hurried to change before going to the bathroom to take a picture.

————————————————————————

————————————————————————

Steve groaned lightly before snapping his head up to make sure no one was in the room.

' _Shit_.' He thought to himself seeing Tony on the other side of the room.

"I GOTTA USE THE BATHROOM!" Steve shouted getting up and running towards the bathroom.

Tony looked over at Wanda who just shrugged just as confused

————————————————————————

————————————————————————

As soon as Bucky got Steve’s call he answered.

"Well shit." Bucky panted.

Steve laughed.

"Well shit is right. This was a lot more fun then last time." He whispered.

"Obviously, you actually talked this time. But damn I knew you knew how to talk dirty but just damn."

"Should've heard what I said to Tony."

"And what was that?" Bucky asked and Steve laughed.

"Why tell you when I can show you soon as I get back?"

"Shit Stevie, gonna Get me hard again just imagining it."

"That's the fun in this ain't it?"

"Why the hell are you whispering?"

"Tony's literally right outside this door." Steve said and Bucky laughed.

"Fuck Steve I don't think it matters. Have you seen the group chat?" Bucky asked laughing.

"No why?" Steve asked and Bucky just laughed again.

"Just look." He said and Steve changed the phone to speaker before going on the group chat.

"TONY YOU DICK!" Steve shouted.

"I'll call you later I gotta go scream at Tony. Love you."

"Love you too." Bucky said as Steve hung up.

————————————————————————

"TONY!" Steve shouted getting out of the bathroom.

Tony looked over at him.

"Oh nice of you to join us. Have a good time?" Tony asked smiling innocently.

"You're a literal dick."

"Did you not hear yourself? Like could you be any louder?"

"Yeah you wanna hear?"

"No thank you."  
  


“Then don’t fucking record it! I could charge you. That’s _porn!_ Oh my god tell me you at least removed Fury from the chat!” 

————————————————————————

Bucky sighed washing his hands and putting on a shirt before walking down to the living area.

"So? Did you break your bed?" Sam asked when he saw Bucky.

"No I did not but I did break yours." Bucky said taking the control and changing the channel.

"Say sike. Say sike right now." Sam said and Bucky just looked over at him and smiled.

Sam groaned before getting up to make sure he hadn't actual broken his bed.   
  


“Sure sounded like you were having some fun.” Natasha laughed.    
  


“Should’ve heard everything Steve was saying. Man’s got a dirty mouth given he blushes any time someone mentions sex. Plus with the vibrating feature Tony added, how can I not?” 

————————————————————————


	38. Charity Event

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to add a lot more smut but stupid website kept deleting my work so this is what you get.

8:47 pm

"CLINT FOR THE LAST TIME PUT ON A SUIT WE HAVE TO GO TO THE CHARITY EVENT!" Natasha shouted.

"I don't wanna go to this stupid thing. Why do we have to go to this stupid thing? It's the same every time. Tony goes up on stage makes some speech calls one of us up to make a speech as well and then he gives the charity a bunch of money. Why can't he just tell us who he's calling up in advance and then only that person goes to the stupid thing." Clint responded coming down the stairs.

"Because he's Tony! Can we go now? Sams waiting in the limo."

"Limo?"

"I'll repeat myself, it's Tony!" Natasha said walking out of the tower.

"Where's Barnes?" Sam asked.

"I thought he was out here with you," Natasha said.

"I'm here I'm here don't have a meltdown," Bucky said walking up to the limo.

"Damn Barnes when you dress up you dress up good," Sam laughed.

"Shut up it's just a suit," Bucky muttered getting into the car.

"Has nothing to do with you wanting to look all nice for Steve?" Natasha teased getting in after him.

"No!" Bucky said and she laughed.

"He'll probably see you and fall deeper in love then he already is," Clint said joining the conversation.

"Probably think you'll look just as good on your wedding day," Sam added.

"Yeah. When's the wedding, Buck? You gonna wear the same suit?" Clint asked.

"I think a better question would be when your planning on proposing. That's something we all wanna know." Natasha said.

"I am not talking about this with you when I haven't even talked with Steve about any of that yet!" Bucky said, face going red.

"God you get redder then Steve does!" Clint said

"You realize I could rip you're head off with my arm if I wanted to right?" Bucky asked.

"Oh calm down we aren't doing anything bad," Clint said.

Bucky rolled his eyes looking out the window fixing his hair.

They rode in silence except for the few songs on the radio where they all sang along.

Bucky just kept staring out the window watching the stores they passed by.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! STOP THE CAR! PULLOVER!" He shouted as the passed a store and he got an idea.

Sam slammed on the brakes before turning back around. He parked the car where Bucky told him too and Bucky all but jumped out of the car going towards a shop.

"What the fuck?" Was all Natasha asked.

"Where's he going?" Clint asked.

"No clue," Sam answered.

"Then why'd you listen to him?!" They shouted.

Bucky walked around trying to find the shop they had passed.

"It has to be here I know I didn't imagine it!" He said to himself as he looked around.

He kept walking before he found it. He grinned and walked in and looked around a bit before finding the few things he was looking for and paying.

He grabbed the paper bag and hurried back to the car.

"Okay, we can go now," Bucky said as he closed the door.

"What did you buy?" Natasha asked and he hid the bag behind his back.

"Nothing. Just something for later." Bucky said still grinning.

Sam turned around and grabbed the bag before Bucky could notice opening it and looking in.

"Whoa!" He said with a laugh as he saw the bottle of lube, cock ring, and bright purple vibrator in the bag.

"Well, shit, Barnes, Steve's gonna have a good time tonight ain't he?" Sam said.

"Can I have it back now? Please?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah sure," Sam said before handing the bag to Clint. "After Clint and Nat see."

"Sam!" Bucky shouted as Clint and Nat looked into the bag.

"You went to a sex toy shop? How'd you even know there was one on the way to the charity event? Why buy it now instead of after? How'd you get the idea anyways?!" Natasha asked.

"It's not like I planned on getting the idea! Can I get it back now?!" Bucky asked and she handed him the bag.

As soon as they got to the charity event Bucky hid the things in his pockets and got out of the limo.

"Tony's going to kill you if he ever finds out," Sam said.

"At least I'll get some before I die," Bucky said with a smirk as they walked into the place.

As soon as they got there Bucky walked over to the bar getting a glass of champagne.

————————————————————————

"Steve hurry up we're already late!" Tony said.

"I CAN'T FIND MY TIE!" Steve said coming down.

"Borrow one of mine then! Bucky Probably accidentally took yours."

"Shit, you're probably right. Look you guys get going I'll take the motorcycle." Steve said already heading back upstairs.

"ROGERS!" Tony shouted before sighing annoyed as he ignored him.

Wanda and him got in the car and headed to the event.

Steve kept looking for his tie before giving up and taking one of Tony's and getting on the motorcycle to go to the event.

————————————————————————

Tony and Wanda got to the place and walked over to the others.

"Do you have any idea how boring tony and Steve are?" Wanda asked and Clint laughed.

"I have some idea. Sorry." He said and tony scoffed.

"Speaking of, where is Steve?" Bucky asked.

"Hold your horses, Barnes. He's on his way. Couldn't find a tie." Tony said rolling his eyes.

As if on cue Steve walked in.

"Holy shit he looks like Chris Evans," Bucky muttered and they all turned to him.

"Like who?" Natasha asked.

Bucky sighed pulling out his phone and searching up a picture to show her.

"What? I have a type. I'm gonna get another glass of champagne." Bucky said putting his phone away and walking back to the bar.

"Hey Sorry I took so long," Steve said when he found them.

"Tony and Wanda just got here and we haven't been here long. Bucky made us stop at a store." Natasha said.

"Oh."

"Ima go talk to Pep," Tony said before walking away.

"So Where's Bucky?" Steve asked and they pointed towards the bar.

"Holy shit," Steve muttered turning to look at him.

"Ya know Sam had the same reaction. Then we started talking about your wedding." Clint said.

"Pants getting a little tight there Cap?" Wanda asked with a laugh.

"Wha-Huh?" Steve asked turning back towards them.

"Ummm give me one minute. I swear I'll pay perfect attention right after this." He said before walking away.

"Ten bucks says Bucky's got him down on his knees before ten o'clock," Natasha said as Steve walked away.

"No way. Barnes is the one who'll be on his knees." Sam said.

"It's a bet then," Natasha said with a grin.

"One champagne glass please," Steve ordered as he got to the bar.

Bucky was about to say a smartass remark when Steve leaned over.

"God, you look so fucking hot in that outfit. If it wasn't so crowded in here I'd let you fuck me so hard, right here, right now." He purred in buckys ear with a smirk as he grabbed the champagne the bartender had brought him.

Instead of the smartass remark he planned on saying he ended up spitting his own champagne out turning to see Steve already walking back to the others.

"Do we wanna know what you said?" Sam asked.

"Nope," Steve said grinning like a mad man.

It took Bucky about three minutes to get over his initial shock before walking over to Steve.

As soon as he was in front of Steve he grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

As soon as he pulled away he started kissing up his jaw. As soon as he got to his ear he whispered,

"Fuck it. Fuck it all. Bathroom. Ten minutes. Or I bend you over this table and show everyone just how much you adore my cock." Bucky whispered panting as he lightly bit his ear before walking away with a wink.

"Do we wanna know what he said?" Natasha asked and Steve just let out an inhuman noise.

For the next ten minutes, Steve kept his eyes glued on Bucky.

Bucky, of course, knew Steve was watching him and decided a bit of torture wouldn't do any harm.

He grabbed a chocolate banana before looking up and over, locking eyes with Steve. With a perfectly raised eyebrow, he slowly ate the banana.

"I'm gonna kill him. I swear I'm gonna kill him if he doesn't kill me first." Steve muttered.

Bucky looked down at his watch before looking back up at Steve and nodding towards the bathroom and walking towards it.

"And I'll be back," Steve said walking away towards the bathroom.

"I'll go tell tony to make sure steves the one giving the speech," Clint said before Natasha could tell him too.

Steve walked into the bathroom walking up behind Bucky and slowly kissing his neck.

"Almost thought you weren't coming," Bucky mumbled turning around before grabbing him by his belt loop and pulling him closer

"For you? Always." Steve whispered crashing his lips on Buckys.

—————————————————————–——

"You realize one of you has to go check to see who wins right?" Wanda asked.

"Shit." Natasha and Sam said.

"Not it!" They called.

"Rock paper scissors?" Natasha asked.

"Two out of three." Sam agreed.

————————————————————————

Bucky and Steve wasted no time getting right to it.

Steve lifted Bucky onto the counter as he pulled off his jacket and started to kiss down his neck.

————————————————————————

"Rock paper scissors shoot!" Sam and Nat said and both got rock.

"This is stupid! Why can't you just go?!" Sam asked.

"Because I don't wanna!" Natasha complained.

"You realize whoever goes can lie right?" Wanda asked.

"ILL GO!" They both shouted.

"Oh my god just pick a number one through ten! Closest to the answer goes." Wanda said.

"Seven!" Natasha called.

"Three." Sam said.

"Sam goes the answer was four." Wanda said.

————————————————————————

"So we were- fuck- we were- we were in the car- in the car on the way to- on the way here when- when we passed by the store- fuck." Bucky said with a moan.

"Do you wanna talk or do you wanna fuck?" Steve asked pulling away.

"Fuck." Bucky said.

"That's what I thought." Steve said taking him back in his mouth.

Sam walked in looking at the ground not really wanting to see what Steve and Bucky were doing.

"Hey Steve so Natasha said to tell you that-" Sam said looking up.

Steve pulled away with an unintentional pop turning to Sam.

"Shit sam it's not what it looks like" Steve said.

"Great now I owe Natasha ten bucks." Sam said turning around and walking.

————————————————————————

He walked over to Natasha and gave her the ten dollars.

She grinned.

"Thank you very much." She said putting the money in her purse.

————————————————————————

Bucky laughed pulling Steve to his feet.

"Now that is the best thing that's ever happened." He said kissing Steve.

"You've got a weird idea of what's fun." Steve mumbled.

"Yeah you're going to think that even more when I show you what I bought on the way here." Bucky said with a laugh reaching over to his jacket and pulling out what he had bought.

He watched steves eyes go wide and laughed.

"Let's use it." Steve said and it was buckys turn for his eyes to go wide.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah. Why not? Let's do it."

————————————————————————

"Why exactly does Steve have to give a speech?" Tony asked the others.

"Because its going to be amazing. I just know it." Natasha said.

"Fine. If this goes bad it's all on you." Tony said walking up to the stage to give his usual speech.

He gave his long boring speech before sighing.

"Now, let's have Captain America come up and give his own speech or something." Tony muttered.

"Cap? Cap! Steve get your fucking ass on this stage!" Tony shouted.

"Shit." Steve muttered hearing tony from the bathroom.

"If he's this loud he has to be serious. Go. Make a two second speech and come back. Simple." Bucky muttered against his ear as he stood up with shaky legs.

"You're not even gonna make it out that door with that thing in your ass are you?" Bucky teased.

"Probably not." Steve whispered walking out and up onto the stage.

"Thank you, Tony. So much." Steve said taking the microphone from him.

"You missed a button. Or all four." Tony whispered walking to the side.

Steve looked down at himself. Yeah. He should've gotten dressed before leaving the bathroom.

Bucky walked out of the bathroom and to the back of the crowd leaning against the wall, hands in his jacket pockets. He, unlike Steve, made sure to look at least slightly presentable.

He twiddled with the remote in his pocket as Steve droned on with his speech.

"And, as tony said earlier, this charity is-" Steve said letting out a gasp unintentionally and jumping slightly as the vibrator went up a setting. His eyes snapped towards Bucky who just wore a gigantic smirk on his face.

"Is he okay?" Wanda asked.

"As I was saying, this event today is very important because as we all know Tony went to M.I.T. Himself and as soon as he- aaaaaa" steve said grinning the podium turning his knuckles white.

"Holy shit does he have the-" Natasha asked and Buckys smirk just grew.

"This is a lot better then what I thought would happen. I just thought he'd look like what he looks like I didn't think that- shit." Natasha said with a laugh.

"Stubbed my toe you'll have to excuse me." Steve said pathetically feeling his face heating up.

"As soon as tony heard about the fact that M.I.T.- Bucky!" Steve shouted accidentally.

Everyone turnt to look at Bucky.

Bucky just smiled innocently letting out a small laugh turning the setting up by two more.

"Yes Bucky he um he's actually the one who who told tony about the fact that M.I.T. Was in need of some new equipment for the CLASSROOMS!" Steve said biting his lip to keep a moan in as he shifted from foot to foot.

' _Think about something else. Anything else! Tony in the shower! Puppies! Unicorns! Corn! Bananas- no not bananas you fool!_ ' Steve thought to himself.

"So the first thing tony- t-tony did was-was- fuck- the first thing tony did was plan this event to give money to the university for new equipment because Umm- uhhh...." Steve kept talking trying to concentrate on the fact that there was hundreds of people watching him.

'Shit that's kinky.' He thought to himself with a small laugh.

"Because he's tony and tony does whatever he can to please people. I mean ask anyone who knows him! They just beg and beg and beg him not to give them money. I mean they get on their hands and knees just begging. But he just keeps giving. And who can complain? He's just so nIce. Pleasing people is just in his nature. Hell, he pleases himself all the time." Steve said with a laugh.

"CAPTAIN!" Tony shouted.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" Steve said.

"I think he's trying to get a message to you." Sam whispered to Bucky.

"Ya think?!" Bucky muttered turning it up one more setting causing Steve to let out a whimper.

"How much longer you gonna torture him?" Clint asked.

"Two more settings." Bucky answered moving the setting up one.

"Now one." He said taking his phone out and calling Steve.

"O-one moment." Steve whispered panting slightly as he took his phone out.

"You're gonna lie. Gonna say fury's calling you for a mission. Say you unfortunately have to go. And you're going to make it convincing or I'll keep highering the setting and we'll see just how long you can last before breaking and getting down right on stage on your knees and begging for me. Or maybe you'll try to keep talking without getting caught. Don't care what you decide to do it'll be hot anyways. Either way you'll be begging for my cock by the end of the night. I'm interested in knowing if it'll be from up there into the microphone, in the bathroom, right here where I am right now, on the way back to the tower, or if you'll last til the tower." Bucky purred into the phone.

Steve unconsciously moaned as he hung up before reaching over for the microphone.

"I-i gotta- you see- b-b-Bucky- bucky and I are- b-Bucky" Steve muttered trying to pay attention to what he was trying to say. Hard to pay attention when Bucky kept highering the settings.

Tony looked over at him raising an eyebrow interested on what exactly Steve was going to say.

"B-b-Bucky. Bucky. Bucky Bucky Bucky shit Bucky. Fuck. Bucky I-I- need you. Need you. Shit need you now. Now. Please." He panted into the microphone with a slight moan, gripping the podium like his life depended on it because in all honesty If it weren't there he'd already be down on his knees.

"Okay then." Tony muttered before walking over to the podium and pushing Steve off to the side to get off stage hoping no one had caught on to what was happening.

Steve stumbled down the stairs falling right down on his ass with a moan.

"I think that what Cap was trying to say was that Bucky you and Steve are needed on a mission. Pretty sure Maria or someone called or something. Let's give it up for Cap and his speech. Before the call that is." Tony said trying to find a good excuse.

Bucky creeped on over to Steve helping him up.

"Now that was interesting as hell." Bucky said as Steve clung onto him.

"Bucky. Please. Need you. Now. Home. Please. I got the bike outside. We can leave now. Please." Steve whimpered.

"Yeah we can leave now." Bucky said and they walked over to the others.

"So, were gonna go. We'll see you back at the tower." Bucky said with a smile.

"That was brilliant, Steve. Really. Just amazing." Natasha said with a laugh.

Steve's face just turnt redder then it already was.

"Later." Bucky said walking out with Steve.

They got to the motorcycle and Steve took out the keys.

"Hell no. You're not driving. You can barely stand." Bucky said taking the keys from him.

"You're the one who keeps highering the vibrations what do you expect?" Steve said.

Bucky rolled his eyes hoping on the bike.

Steve got on behind him as he turnt on the motorcycle.

As soon as they got to the tower they went to their room and locked the door.

The others got back two hours later.

"I'm gonna kill them in the morning." Tony said.

"Oh come on it was hilarious!" Natasha said laughing.

"KILL THEM!" Tony shouted walking away.


	39. Ikea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I lied. There’s smut. Like actually dick in ass fucking smut. 😂

Bucky woke up the next morning to an empty bed.

He sat up with a yawn looking around the room for Steve.

"Where the hell is Steve? Tell me he didn't go in another mission." He muttered getting up and slipping some shoes on.

He walked out of the room to see Steve cooking breakfast in the kitchen on their floor.

He walked over to him wrapping his armas around his waist and setting his head on his shoulder.

"Ya know, I really would prefer to wake up next to you rather then have you in the other room." He said with a smile.

"Morning to you too, Buck." Steve said with a laugh.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Making breakfast."

"Yeah but why here? We never use this kitchen."

"Because I decided that we are going to eat and go to Ikea and the best way to do that is to not start eating with the others." Steve said putting a pancake on a plate before turning around and giving Bucky a kiss.

Bucky smiled pulling away.

"Love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. Now eat so we can go." Steve said putting the plate of pancakes in front of Bucky.

————————————————————————

"You! And you!" Tony shouted at breakfast when Steve and Bucky came down the stairs.

"I was asleep I swear!" Bucky said putting his hands up.

"What the hell were you two thinking?!" Tony asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They weren't thinking." Natasha answered.

"Okay but you see-" Steve started.

"I don't wanna hear it! I don't wanna know what you were doing! I just want you to not do it again at another charity event! I also want you to apologize saying you were sick with a fever! I swear to god-" Tony muttered rubbing his temples.

"You gotta admit it was a little funny. And hot! He was _begging_ for it in front of everyone!” Bucky said.

"I expect this from Barnes but not from you, Steve." Tony said shaking his head.

"Thank you." Bucky said.

"Thats not a compliment!" Tony said annoyed.

"Everything's a compliment if you look hard enough."

"Fuck you Bucky. Just fuck you." Tony said.

"Ah gotta put a dollar in the swear jar." Bucky said.

"If I gotta put a dollar in the swear jar then you gotta put a dollar in the sin tin for what you did last night." Tony said placing a tin in front of Bucky.

Bucky took out ten dollars and put it in.

"It's only one." Tony said confused.

"Yeah If we're going by what I did and what was in Steve’s ass last night it's more then a dollar. Plus, I'm paying in advance." Bucky said with a smirk.

"Bucky!" Steve said face red.

"No! You are not allowed to blush anymore! Not after what you just did in front of hundreds of people last night!" Tony said pointing at Steve.

"Can we go to Ikea already?!" Bucky asked.

"Ikea?" The others asked.

"Well yeah. If we're moving out we need furniture." Bucky said.

"Then we're coming with! You said we could decorate the guest room! Plus you guys have terrible taste." Natasha said.

"We do not have terrible taste." Steve said defensively.

"Yeah I mean he's dating me." Bucky said with a laugh as Steve rolled his eyes.

"That's exactly my point. Let me put on some shoes and we'll go." Natasha said standing up.

Bucky sighed.

"Fine. Anyone else wanna come?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Clint said.

"Well if there going im going." Tony said.

"Same here." Wanda said.

"Well I don't want to be all alone." Sam said.

"I'm not driving." Bucky said.

They all got in the car and headed to Ikea.   
  


"What exactly do we need anyways?" Bucky asked as they walked into the store.

"You need a couch." Natasha said.

"And a tv. But don't get the tv here. We'll go to target or something." Tony added.

"Since it's hard wood floors you may want a carpet." Natasha continued.

"But they have a dog so the carpet may be a bad idea." Tony said.

"True. Oh and the couch should be one that turns into a bed too just in case." Natasha said.

"Oh and a coffee table."

"But it needs to be the same color as the floor or it won't go."

"If you do get the carpet it should be a color that pops."

"Unless you want the couch to be the one that pops. In that case it should be a dark red since the floors brown." Natasha said and Steve and Bucky turnt to look at eachother before looking back at Tony and Natasha.

"Are you guys the ones getting a place?" They asked.

"No. But you don't have good taste! How many times do I have to say this?!" Natasha said with a sigh.

"Oh! Do you guys want to keep the wood floors or do you want to change it to marble tile?" Clint asked.

"Wood." Bucky said.

"Okay before we get to the decorating I think the most important thing we need is a bed." Steve said and Tony turnt to him raising an eyebrow.

"To sleep, Tony. Sleep. Get your mind outta the gutter." Steve said and Bucky smirked as Tony looked over at him.

"Mmhm" Tony said as they headed upstairs.

They got a bed, a dresser, and two bedside tables for their room along with lamps while Natasha and the others looked for things for the guest rooms.

"Did you not find anything?!" Tony asked when they came back with only two lamps in the cart.

"Yeah we did we just didn't want to carry it around so we talked to a worker and they put it at the front desk. We just have to pick it up before we leave." Steve said.

"Oh that's smart." Natasha said.

"What the fuck are you buying?" Bucky asked grabbing a box out of the cart she had.

"It's a shelf." Natasha said taking it back and putting it in the cart.

"We need to get stuff for the kitchen." Bucky said to Steve.

"Yeah we need a table and chairs too." Steve said

"Oh and the things for the living room and office."

"Office? Do you have a job?" Sam asked.

"No. But there's a room that's meant to be an office so we're making it an office because we don't know what else to do. If tony comes over to talk about a mission or something it'll just be in there I guess." Bucky said with a shrug.

"Oh and we need a shower curtain and some more things for the bathroom." Steve said.

"You guys are so boring." Clint said.

"Paint! You need to paint the place!" Natasha said.

"When are you moving again?" Tony asked.

"Sometime between tonight and a week from now." Steve said.

"Steve! I found the perfect couch." Bucky called and Steve walked over followed by the others.

"But it's not red." Natasha said.

"So? It's white! White is perfect! White goes with everything!" Bucky said.

"Yeah but red." Natasha said.

"What if we get red throw pillows instead? Would that be better?" Bucky asked trying to compromise.

"Fine." Natasha muttered crossing her arms.

They finished getting things and headed back to the car and headed to home depot.

"YOU CANT PAINT THE PLACE BLUE!" Natasha shouted at Steve.

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?!" Steve shouted back.

"BECUSE ITS BLUE! ITS SELF EXPLANATORY!" Natasha shouted.

"I LIKE BLUE!"

"Steve, Stevie, honey, babe, baby, please, if you stop shouting and drawing attention to us, I promise we can get blue bedspreads. How does that sound?" Bucky whispered. He already hated going out because of his metal arm and well, dating Captain America didn't help either so he tried to avoid all the attention when he could.

"What? Oh shit people are staring. I'm sorry Bucky. A blue bedspread is fine." Steve said lowering his voice and turning towards Bucky.

"You know what you guys should get?" Clint asked.

"No!" They said.

"Geez I was going to say a dog bed for Stark. Calm down." Clint said.

"Sorry." They said turning back to Natasha.

"Look at this grey. Isn't it nice?" She asked.

"Yeah but-"

"Good then that's what you'll paint the rooms. The living room along with the kitchen can be this beige." She said walking to the counter to order them.

They got the paint and headed to the apartment.

"So do you want us to get started on the furniture while you paint or what?" Sam asked bringing the paint in.

"Wouldn't it just be smarter to paint before we get started on the furniture?" Steve asked.

"I agree." Bucky said.

"Okay. Your place." Sam said putting the paint down.

"Tell that to Tony and Nat why don't ya?" Bucky said opening the can of paint.

"Let's leave the bedroom for last. We probably won't finish painting everything and we don't want to die from paint fumes." Bucky continued.

"Okay what first?" Natasha asked.

"Steve and I are starting on the kitchen." Bucky answered.

"Okay what do you want us to do?" She asked.

"Anything but the bedroom." Bucky said walking towards the kitchen.

They all got to painting.

"Steve, you have paint on your nose." Bucky said.

"What? No I don't." Steve said turning to face him.

Bucky grabbed the paint brush and brushed it against Steve's nose.

"Now you do." Bucky said with a laugh.

"Why do I always fall for this? You'd think I'd know better." Steve said with a sigh.

"I think it's cute." Bucky said with a smile.

"Gimme a kiss." Steve said.

"No. No stay back. Steve I swear to god stay back! I won't hesitate to paint you!" Bucky shouted as Steve kept walking towards him.

  
  
“You “painted” me last night remember?” 

  
He screeched making a break for it as Steve ran after him.

Steve chased him around the apartment almost bumping into everyone. They ended up back in the kitchen where Steve grabbed him lifting him up and spinning him around as Bucky laughed before pushing him up against the wall and kissing him.

"Steve!" He shouted as Steve pulled away with a grin.

"The wall! My clothes! My H A I R! My arm! Do you realize how hard it'll be to get all the paint out of it?!" Bucky said turning his head slightly to look at the mess.

"You also got some on your face." Steve said with a grin.

"You're fixing the wall." Bucky said crossing his arms as he tried not to smile.

"Why? Let's just draw some eyes and a smile it'll be a self portrait of you."

"Fix. It." Bucky said and Steve rolled his eyes dipping the paint brush in the paint before starting to paint over where he had pushed Bucky against.

The others came in three hours later.

"Okay we've finished. Two coats too just to be safe." Natasha said.

"I finished two hours ago I don't know what took them so long." Wanda said.

"You have magic. We don't." Tony said.

"Thank you. Really. For everything. It means a lot." Steve said with a smile.

"You're really moving out?" Natasha whispered.

"Yeah. We are." Bucky said with a grin.

"Im gonna miss you!" Natasha whined.

"We're just moving across the street. You can come over whenever you want."

"Yeah but it's not the same. And you're leaving me with these idiots." She muttered pointing at Tony, Sam, and Clint.

"At least you got Wanda and Pepper. Me, im just stuck with ol' Stevie here. " Bucky said with a laugh. 

"Shut up or I'll make you sleep on the floor." Steve said with a laugh.

"Sir yes sir." Bucky said with a fake salute.

"Bucky." Steve said shooting him a look.

"What?! I didn't say anything about Captain America nor about sex I just said sir yes sir. You need to get your mind outta the gutter, Steve." Bucky said.

"Plus you wouldn't let me sleep on the floor because if you did that would mean a decline on the possibility of us having sex tonight." Bucky purred in his ear with a grin as he saw how red Steve's face got.

"Okay well I should get going. Pep wants to go out to dinner tonight and it's already nine so unless I want to be yelled at I gotta go." Tony said.

"Yeah and I should shower or this paints gonna ruin everything." Bucky said with a laugh pulling at his hair for emphasis.

"If you can’t get the paint out of the arm come by the lab tomorrow and I'll fix it." Tony said already walking out.

"Yeah. We’ll all be by tomorrow anyways to help you with the furniture." Sam said.

"That means keep your clothes on." Clint added.

"Goodbye!" Bucky said as he walked into the bathroom.

"You want us to bring you by some food? Seeing as the fridge isn't even plugged in yet." Natasha asked.

"Nah. We're gonna order in some pizza. Thanks though, Nat." Steve said with a smile.

"Okay what's got you so happy? You glad to be moving away from us?" Sam asked.

"You don't even live in New York." Wanda said to Sam.  
  


“Neither do you yet we’re both here.” 

"It's just the moving in. The apartment. It reminds me of when we were back in Brooklyn. My ma had just died and Bucky was moving in, we didn't have a lot back then but it was still home. Now we have everything we could ever want and it all doesn't matter because my home is where Bucky is and I've got Bucky here with me. So even if we just had that stupid air mattress back in the room I'd still be happy. I have great friends and an even better boyfriend." Steve said.

"Oh my god you're going to propose!" Natasha said.

"I am _not_ going to propose!" Steve shouted.

"What?" Bucky asked as he came out of the bathroom. "Sorry I needed a towel what did you say?"

"I said not. I swear to god I said not." Steve said turning to face Bucky, panic in his eyes.

"Oh. Oh thank god. You scared me there." Bucky said with a laugh as he grabbed the towel he left on the counter.

"Yeah- wait what do you mean thank god?" Steve asked.

"Thank god that you're not proposing." Bucky said confused.

"What if I was? Would you say no?"

"Let's not talk about this right now. It doesn't even matter because as you said you're not proposing."

"Oh my god you'd say no if I proposed!"

"Steve we've only been going out for a few months." Bucky whispered perfectly aware of the others in the room.

"We live together!"

"We've almost always lived together."

"I can't believe you'd say no."

"It's not that I'd say no. I don't know what I'd say if you proposed. We only started dating in December and it's only March. It took us a long time to get to it too and I don't want to rush anything. Please don't be upset you're overreacting."

"I'm not upset I just always thought that when I proposed, if I proposed, i wouldn't even have to worry whether or not you'd say yes." Steve whispered.

"Stevie don't do this. I love you I just don't want to get married right now and I don't see why that matters right now because you don't want to get married right now either!"

"You're right. You're right it doesn't matter. I'm sorry."

"Okay I'm going to go shower now." Bucky said before walking back into the bathroom. 

"Well shit." Natasha said.

"This is all you're fault." Steve said pointing at Natasha.

"Okay well we better get going." Sam said.

"Yeah well see you tomorrow." Steve said.

They all said their goodbyes and left.

Bucky walked out of the shower forty minutes later.

"Hey." Steve said with a smile.

"Hey the others gone?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah. I ordered pizza."

"Great I'm starving."

"Yeah well you'll have to wait a bit it's on it's way."

"Okay what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Well, you promised me a dance didn't you?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Yeah I did." Bucky said with a smile.

"You still wanna go?"

"Well why go out when we can dance right here?" Bucky asked grabbing his phone and putting on music on the Alexa.

Steve laughed as Bucky walked over at him.

"Did Clint choose the songs?" Steve asked.

"No actually Sam made the playlist." Bucky said with a laugh.

"Anyways," Bucky said before grabbing Steve's hand and bowing slightly and giving his hand a quick kiss. "May I have this dance?"

Steve laughed.

"I don't know..... I mean, I have a boyfriend." He said with a grin.

"Oh?" Bucky said playing along.

"Yeah. He really is perfect. I know he doesn't think so but he is. Including his metal arm. I know how much he hates it at times." Steve said and Bucky grinned before twirling him around with a laugh.

They danced for two songs.

"Steve stop looking at the floor will you." Bucky said with a laugh.

"I don't want to step on you! It's not working but if I weren't looking at our feet I can bet I'd be stepping on them a lot more." Steve said.

"Steve I don't care if you step on my toes!" Bucky said and Steve looked up at him.

They danced to another song but Steve kept stepping on his toes.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Steve said as he stepped on Bucky's toes for the hundredth time.

"Steve it's okay!" Bucky said laughing.

"It's not though!"

"Steve come o-" he started before the song changed to a more upbeat club song and they both laughed.

"Damn it Sam!" He said laughing.

"So, seeing as you keep complaining about stepping on my toes and this stupid song is on, you want that lap dance I mentioned a few days ago?" Bucky asked with a smirk.

"Well if you're offering-" Steve said as the doorbell rang. "Damnit!" He said and Bucky laughed.

"I'm gonna get the pizza" Bucky said pulling away and walking to the door.

He got the pizza and paid before walking back over to Steve.

"Sorry Stevie im starving." Bucky said opening the pizza box and grabbing a slice.

Steve rolled his eyes grabbing his own slice.

"Okay but seriously, let's go out. On a date. A real date. Like outside. We barely ever really go out." He said.

"Okay. When? Where?" Bucky asked.

"When's your birthday?"

"The tenth. Next Monday I think."

"Then we'll go out Friday so you can have a party Monday." Steve said.

"I don't want a party." Bucky said.

"What? Why?"

"I just don't really want a party what's the matter with that?"

"Nothing's the matter with it I just thought you'd want a party."

"Steve were gonna be tired from decorating the place anyways. Do you really think either one of us will be in the mood for a party?"

"Well no not really I guess."

"Look if you really want we can get a small cake or something."

"It's your birthday. Whatever you want is fine." Steve said with a small smile.

"Okay. I'm going to sleep I'm tired. You coming?"

"Yeah I'll be right there I just wanna shower quickly."

Bucky stood up and gave him a quick kiss before walking into the room.

Steve came in twenty minutes later and kneeled by the bed.

"Bucky. Bucky you awake?" He whispered.

"Bucky. Wake up." Steve kept whispering.

"Steve I love you so much but fuck off I wanna sleep!" Bucky said.

"I don't like the color we painted the room." Steve said and Bucky sat up.

"You've gotta be fucking me. We did not just spend hours painting for you not to like the color." Bucky said getting off the air mattress and turning on the lights.

"I'm sorry! Its just so ugly."

"What do you want me to do about it?! It's almost midnight!"

"Well how do you expect me to go to sleep knowing how ugly the walls are?" Steve asked.

"Oh my god you're turning into Natasha. You are turning into Natasha." Bucky whispered.

"Don't be like that. Come on. We're going to go buy more paint." Steve said putting on some shoes and tossing Bucky a jacket.

"I just wanted to sleep." Bucky muttered putting on the jacket and some shoes before following Steve out.

He got on the bike behind Steve and laid his head on his shoulder closing his eyes.

"Wake me up when we get to the store." He mumbled.

They got to the store.

"Bucky were here." Steve said.

"Five more minutes." Bucky mumbled.

" did you actually fall asleep?" Steve asked.

"Shut up punk." Bucky said getting off the motorcycle followed by Steve.

"Jerk." Steve said lightly hitting his arm before walking into the store.

"What color to get......" Steve said to himself.

"How bout white?" Bucky asked.

"Too plain. How about blue. Dark blue. Like this one!" Steve said grabbing a paint sample.

"Didn't Natasha say no blue?" Bucky asked.

"So? It's not her place. Come on buck! Please?"

"Fine! Fine dark blue it is! Can we go now?"

"Yes." Steve said as they got the paint.

Thy got back to the apartment and Bucky went to go back to bed when Steve stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"To sleep!"

"We have to paint!" Steve said putting the paint cans down.

"What?! Why not tomorrow?!"

"Because we already have the paint! Why wait?!"

Bucky groaned but got painting with Steve.

"There. Done. Perfect. Looks just like your uniform. Can we go to sleep now?" Bucky asked.

"I don't like it." Steve said.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bucky said.

"I'm sorry." Steve said.

They went back to the store and this time got orange paint resulting in neither of them liking it at all.

They went back a third time and got red paint.

"I like it." Steve said as they finished painting.

"Reminds me too much of HYDRA." Bucky said.

"New color!" Steve said grabbing Bucky's hand am walking out.

They went back to the store.

Bucky walked up to the store worker.

"Hi excuse me." Bucky said.

"Hi. How can I help you?" The worker asked.

"Where do you keep the boyfriends who don't drag you to the store at three in the morning to buy another can of paint because he doesn't like any of the colors he chooses?" Bucky asked and Steve's jaw dropped.

"Aisle three. Although I think you just missed the last one." The worker answered.

"Thank you." Bucky said walking towards aisle three.

"BUCKY!" Steve shouted and Bucky flipped him off.

Steve ran after him.

"Come on! Last one! I promise!" Steve said and Bucky sighed.

"You have no idea how lucky you are that I love you. If you were Tony you'd be dead." Bucky said following him back over to the paint section.

"Purple." Steve said grabbing a paint sample.

"Purple?" Bucky repeated.

"Yes. It's perfect. It's a purple blue!" Steve said already getting the paint.

They got back and painted the place finishing at five in the morning.

"Done. Finally. Sleep. Now. Please!" Bucky said.

"We can go to sleep now." Steve said.

"HALLELUJAH!" Bucky shouted before jumping onto the bed.

Steve laughed following him.

"Why? Why do you have to lie down like that? Why can't you lie down with your head up here instead of by my feet?" Bucky asked.

"Technically this is the head of the bed." Steve said.

"Weirdo."

"Mmhm" Steve mumbled closing his eyes.

Bucky smiled staring down at where Steve laid.

' _God how did I get so lucky?'_ He thought to himself.

"If you keep starring at me I'm gonna kick your face." Steve mumbled.

Bucky laughed. "Is that so?" He asked and Steve lightly kicked him.

Bucky laughed kicking him back.

Bucky sat up slightly pulling Steve up too so they'd be barely two inches apart.

He looked up at Steve's eyes before glancing down at his lips before back to his eyes and Steve all but melted at the way Bucky’s eyes glazed over.

Bucky brought a hand up to the back of Steve's head pulling him closer.

He was about to kiss him when a small smirk pulled at his lips.

"Nah." He said before pushing Steve back down with a laugh.

Steve laid there in shock before scoffing and sitting up.

"I'm gonna kill you." He said before jumping on Bucky causing the air mattress to pop and disinflate.

Bucky laughed.

"You have no idea how much I love you." He whispered and Steve grinned.

He leaned up giving Steve a short sweet kiss before pulling him down on top of him and wrapping his arms around him.

"Now shut up and let me sleep." He mumbled and Steve just smiled.

————————————————————————

"Bucky quit poking me." Steve mumbled half asleep.

"I ain't poking you Stevie." Bucky mumbled back.

"Then what is?" Steve asked.

"I'm sorry did you not sleep the entire night on top of me? What the hell do you **think** is poking you?" Bucky said with a scoff as Steve rolled off him.

Steve snuggled closer to him. "Go back to sleep. Deal with it in an hour or two." He mumbled and Bucky smiled doing as he said.

Natasha and the others walked into the apartment.

Natasha let out a blood curling scream as she saw the walls.

Bucky and Steve woke with a start getting up and running out.

"What's going on?!" Bucky shouted.

"What- how the hell did you get in?!" Steve asked.

"Captain America and you can't even defend your own place from intruders." Sam said.

"I made a key." Natasha said. "Now what the fuck did you do here?!"

"It's all Steve's fault! He made me paint it four different times! Please don't make me paint it again I beg of you." Bucky said.

"You know, now that I see it in the light I don't like it." Steve said placing his hands on his hips.

Natasha sighed.

"Okay get in the car. We're going to buy another color." Natasha said.

"Can I maybe get dressed?" Bucky asked.

"There's no time!" Natasha said with a sigh.

"I'm getting dressed." Bucky said walking back into the room.

He came out five minutes later and they went to the store. He waited in the car refusing to go back into that store.

"Stop here." Bucky said as they headed back to the apartment and Nat stopped the car.

"I'll walk back I'm gonna get some Starbucks. Want me to bring ya anything, punk?" Bucky asked getting out of the car.

"That bacon egg sandwich thing. And don't call me punk, Jerk, I'm your boyfriend." Steve said.

"Love you." Bucky said with a laugh as Steve leaned out the window and gave him a quick kiss.

"Love you too." He said.

"Okay so a bacon egg sandwich got it. Bye." Bucky said as they drove off.

———————————————————————

By the time he got back the place was already painted.

He looked around before seeing Steve.

"Doesn't it look perfect!" Steve said pointing at the now white walls.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Bucky shouted and Steve's eyes went wide as Bucky charged at him.

"Nope." Natasha said grabbing him by his legs and tossing him over her shoulder.

"How-how'd you do that?" Bucky asked as Natasha put him down on the couch.

Natasha laughed.

"I've beaten your ass before, Hun. Don't test me." She said patting his head and walking away.

"Okay I finally finished making the bed. Don't see why since you'll probably _**break it.**_ " Sam said walking out of the room.

"Oh yeah we painted the room while you were out." Natasha added.

"Do we wanna know why the air mattress was popped?" Tony asked.

"Bucky got a boner and it popped the mattress." Steve said with a smirk.

"You fucking liar. He jumped on me and popped it." Bucky said with a scoff.

"For all they know what I said could be true." Steve said.

"HOW WOULD THAT EVEN WORK?!"

"I don't know I'm not a scientist." Steve answered.

"The guest rooms are also done." Clint said.

"So is the kitchen." Wanda said.

"Great. Bucky can you help me put the nail in the wall?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Bucky said getting up and walking over to the ladder. He climbed up grabbing the hammer trying to get the nail in the wall.

"Bucky just pound the nail into the wall!" Steve said with a laugh.

"How bout I pound you against the wall?!" Bucky said turning to him.

"Well if you're offering." Steve said with a smirk.

"Put whatever the hell you wanted to up." Bucky said getting off the ladder.

Steve grabbed the mirror hanging it up before moving the latter over a bit to put up a picture of everyone.

"Am I straight?" He asked Bucky.

"Not even a little bit." Bucky answered starring at his ass.

"The picture, Bucky, I meant the picture." Steve said.

"Oh that yeah uh move it a little to the right." Bucky said.

"Okay a little more to the left. Just a bit to the right. A smidge to the left now." Bucky kept saying.

"Is this good?" Steve asked.

"Yeah- yeah that's great. Perfect honestly. Actually maybe just a bit more to the right." Bucky answered not paying the picture any attention.

"If I move it to the right it'll be exactly where it started- are you staring at my ass?!" Steve asked turning slightly to see Bucky.

"Huh?" Bucky said snapping his eyes up to Steve's.

"Were you staring at my ass?" Steve repeated with a laugh.

"Oh yeah I most definitely was." Bucky answered.

"Is that so?" Steve asked with a laugh getting off the ladder.

"Mmhm."

"Well if you finish helping me with the place I'll let you stare at it later." Steve mumbled kissing him.

"You're an idiot." Bucky mumbled back melting into the kiss.

"Ugh were still here!" Sam said and they pulled away.

"Get out." Bucky said pointing towards the door.

"What? You can't just kick me out. Steve tell him!" Sam said.

"Yeah I'm with Bucky on this one. Get out. It’s our place. You don’t wanna watch you can leave. If you do want to watch seeing as the others already caught me jerking off then pull up a seat and shut the fuck up.” Steve said.

Tony laughed.

"We'll be back in a few hours." He said walking out of the apartment with the others.

"I can't believe it. It's almost perfect." Bucky said looking at their apartment.

"Almost? What's it missing?" Steve asked.

"Stark."

"Tony?! What do you want with Tony?!"

"Stark the dog!" Bucky said with a laugh.

"Ohhhhhhhhh. Yeah. Wanna go pick him up from the tower?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Bucky said and they walked out of the apartment to go to the tower.

"Hey!" They said going into the tower.

"Hey." Natasha said from the couch.

"Have fun?" Sam asked.

"Ha ha. We didn't do anything. You literally just left. Where's Stark?" Bucky asked.

"The dog or the person?" Natasha asked.

"Dog." Steve said.

"With the human Stark." Natasha said pointing towards the other side of the room.

"Tony, we know you love the dog but can we take him back to our place?" Steve asked walking over to him.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. You know, our dog. The one you're with right now?" Bucky said.

"I don't want you to take him!" Tony whined.

"He's our dog!"

"Yeah but I thought we were going to have like joint custody or something!"

"What?!"

"Fine! Fine you can have the dog on weekends can we have him now?" Steve said.

"Fine." Tony muttered handing him the dog.

"Thank you." Steve said.

"Do you guys wanna come over for lunch? We're ordering Chinese." Steve said as he took the dog.

"We are?" Bucky asked.

"Yes." Steve said.

"Yeah sure we'll be there." Sam said.

"Great. Say an hour or so." Steve said as they walked out of the tower back to their apartment.

"I MISS MY DOG!" Tony whined five minutes later.

"He's not your dog." Natasha said.

"Shut up." Tony muttered getting off the floor.

"Where are you going?" Natasha asked as Tony walked to the door.

"To get my dog back."

"Have fun with that."

Tony crossed the road and snuck into the apartment grabbing Stark and running out.

"Did he seriously just take the dog away? Like right in front of us?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah." Steve said with a laugh. "We'll get him back when they come over."

"Yeah."

"Anything else missing then?" Steve asked.

"The only thing that's missing is you on top of me." Bucky whispered.

"Oh is that so?" Steve mumbled back stepping closer to him.

"Yeah. You gonna fix that or not?" Bucky asked and Steve reached up pulling down on Bucky's hair so his face would tilt up slightly.

"I'm the same fucking height as you what are you doing?" Bucky asked with a laugh.

"Admiring the view of my bratty slut submitting to me." Steve purred, lightly kissing him.

He walked him over to the kitchen counter, sweet yet lustful kisses each step.

"Bend over." He whispered in his ear turning Bucky around.

"Shit Stevie-" Bucky said, breathless.

"Captains orders." Steve said against his ear with a smirk and Bucky bent down against the kitchen counter.

Steve pushed a knee between his legs so Bucky'd spread them all while placing soft kisses down his neck.

Bucky let out a small moan and Steve pulled away.

"Beautiful. Just perfect." Steve said stepping back and admiring the view of his boyfriend bent over the counter, legs spread ready to take whatever he’d be given.

Bucky face went bright red as he hid it in his arms.

Steve laughed.

"What'd I say? Beautiful. And all mine. Right, Bucky? All mine right? No one else's. Come on, Buck, say it. Say you're mine and only mine." Steve whispered lightly squeezing his ass seeing how much redder Bucky turnt as he let out a moan.

"Yours Stevie. All yours. Only yours." Bucky mumbled back, still trying to hide his face.

"Good." Steve said pulling him back up admiring Bucky’s flushed face, “Maybe we _should_ get someone to watch me fuck you. Maybe it’ll get you from making such stupid remarks all the time.” He didn’t mean it of course, he just wanted to see his reaction. 

"Now, I want you to undress and get down on the ground. Want you to spread your legs nice and wide and get yourself ready for me. I'm going to go to our room to get a little surprise and when I get back I want to see you fucking yourself on your fingers getting ready because as soon as I get back, I ain't playin, Buck, I'm getting right to it and I don't wanna hurt you. Get your ass nice and wide for me will ya? Get it nice and wide for your Captain." Steve whispered, lightly stroking his cock through his pants.

Bucky gasped out a moan reaching forward to grab the counter as to not fall over.

"Fuck whatever you want Stevie. Whatever you want." He whispered and Steve gave him a tight squeeze causing him to moan louder before Steve let go and started walking to the room.

"Fuck when'd you get so dominant?" Bucky mumbled.

"Tryin something new." Steve said.

"I better come back to quite a sight or I'll be extremely disappointed, Buck." He continued before closing the door.

"Well shit now how could I say no to that?" Bucky said to himself starting to undress.

Steve chuckled as he locked the door.

He walked over to the dresser opening the drawer and pulling out a vibrator.

He smirked and decided to wait just a bit longer.

He was about to go back out when he saw his suite out of the corner of his eye.

' _ **Shit**_.' He thought before shaking his head and grabbing it and quickly changing into it.

He waited a good ten minutes before walking out.

"Fuck that really is a sight." Steve said breathlessly.

Bucky lifted his head slightly letting out a moan.

"Steve, Stevie, please, fuck, Steve." Bucky panted.

"Do you even want to see what I went to get?" Steve whispered getting down next to him.

Bucky just whimpered and that was enough of an answer for him as he pulled the vibrator out from behind his back.

"Payback, Buck." Steve whispered lightly biting his ear.

Bucky moaned loudly.

"Shit Stevie just get on with it!" Bucky begged.

"On all fours. Ass up." Steve said and Bucky did just that.

"Shit I have absolutely no clue how you manage to bottom all the time, Stevie. I swear Steve I would die." Bucky mumbled, “God I feel so fucking exposed like this.”

Steve laughed as he lubed up his fingers easily slipping them into Bucky's ass.

"You have no idea." Steve mumbled kissing down his back.

Bucky groaned pushing his hips back against Steve's fingers.

"Stay." He growled slipping his fingers out.

Bucky whimpered at the loss and sudden emptiness.

Steve chuckled reaching over for the vibrator and easily slipping it into Bucky's hole before turning it on.

"Shit, Steve." Bucky moaned pushing back against it.

"Right here, baby." Steve whispered, stroking his back before standing up.

"Stay. I'm calling the Chinese place to order the food. I'd stay nice and quite if I were you." He said pressing the remote to have the vibrator go up a setting.

"You're-youre kidding right?" Bucky said before letting out a filthy moan.

"Oh no I'm not." Steve said grabbing the phone.

He grabbed the menu from the drawer as the phone rang.

"Hello, Yes I would like to order two wonton soups, twenty four crab wontons, two things of orange chicken, some fried rice, some white rice-" he kept listing off food as Bucky tried not to make any noise accidentally letting out a whimper.

"I'm sorry that's my dog. He never shuts up. Doesn’t know how to behave poor thing." Steve lied cranking up the vibrations.

Bucky let out a low moan.

"So help me I will put a colar on you and tie you out on the porch." Steve whispered before going back to ordering.

"Okay that'll be all. Thank you." He said hanging up.

"Oh thank god!" Bucky moaned.

"Not yet I gotta call the others." Steve said with a smirk calling them.

"You've got Romanoff." Nat said answering the phone.

"Hey we just ordered the food. I'd say come over in half an hour to forty five minutes." Steve said.

"Great. Oh did you order desert?"

"Shit I forgot don't worry I'll call back and add some."

"Steve!" Bucky shouted.

"Just one more call, Buck, I've been through worse. Do I need to remind you of Tony's charity event?" Steve said before going back to the phone. "We'll see you in a few bye Nat." He said hanging up.

He called the place to order desert and hung up.

"If you don't get this damn thing outta me I swear to god I'm gonna kill you tonight." Bucky said trying to sound threatening but in all honesty it just came out the complete opposite.

"Sure you will." Steve said getting down in front of him.

"Fuck Stevie please I beg you just fuck me already." Bucky whispered.

Steve smiled down at him reaching towards his face and tilting it upwards.

"How ‘bout we put that pretty little mouth of yours to good use?" He purred running his finger over Bucky's bottom lip as Bucky moaned letting his jaw slack open.

Steve pulled his hand away and quickly undid his pants pulling himself out.

"When the-when the hell did you change-change into your uniform?" Bucky asked noticing the uniform before taking Steve in his mouth.

"A long time ago; you just didn't notice." Steve said with a slight moan knotting his fingers in Bucky’s hair.

  
  


Bucky moaned bringing one hand to stroke himself.   
  


  
“No. Don’t you dare touch that pretty cock of yours. Not after not being able to stay quite while I was on the phone.” Steve growled emphasizing his words with rough thrusts. 

"I swear that mouth of yours-" he said as Bucky moaned around him, Steve tightened his grip on his hair. 

He pulled away after a few minutes before crawling behind him.

He placed light kisses on the small of his back before pulling the vibrator out and replacing it with his cock. Giving him no time to adjust he started thrusting back and forth quickly.

Bucky groaned pushing back against him letting his head fall.

"все сложнее, все сложнее Стив.ебать не останавливайся" Bucky moaned.

" _ **Harder, harder Steve. Fuck don't stop**_."

"Harder right?" Steve asked wanting to double check. He wasn't exactly fluent in Russian Now was he?

Bucky nodded not paying it much attention that Steve somehow actually managed to understand him.

Steve smirked reaching down and stroking Bucky in time with his thrusts.

"Shit how are you still so tight?" Steve muttered and Bucky just moaned in response.

"Stevie, Stevie please" Bucky whispered breathlessly.

"Cum Buck. Cum for me." Steve whispered speeding up.

Bucky moaned out Steve’s name as he came soon followed by Steve.

He pulled out flopping down next to Bucky.

Bucky looked over at Steve and laughed as he turnt around and lied down.

"If you do that again, I'll throw you out that fucking window-" Bucky said still panting.

Steve rolled his eyes getting up and walking over to the window looking out.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked.

"Checking how high the drop is. See if it's worth it." Steve said.

Bucky laughed.

The doors handle sounded and they both turnt to look.

"Shit it's probably the others." Steve said quickly grabbing a paper towel to wipe his hand and zipping up his pants.

"Shit. Where are my pants?" Bucky asked sitting up.

"I don't see them." Steve said.

"Well that's just great ain't it?" Bucky said grabbing a blanket off of the couch and throwing it over himself as the others walked in.

"I locked the door instead of unlocking it. I'm a complete idiot." Natasha said as they walked in.

"Why are you in your suit?" Clint asked.

"Huh? This? Oh um false alarm from Fury." Steve lied.

"Oh we saw the Chinese guy so we payed him and got to food." Natasha said walking over.

Bucky crawled around to the other side of the couch trying to hide from the others.

"Where's Bucky?" Tony asked.

"He's uhh he umm" Steve said glancing over at Bucky who completely ignored him. "We dropped the milk so he went out to buy some."

Bucky looked over to the bedroom door to see Wanda leaning against it.

' _Well that won't do._ ' He thought to himself glancing over to the bathroom. Too far away. He sighed looking around. His eyes landed on the closet and he made a break for it managing not to get noticed.

Steve sighed seeing Bucky run into the closet. Thank god.

"Why are there pants on the floor?" Tony asked picking up a pair of pants.

"Because well you see, um, Bucky is a _slob_. We only just moved in and he's already messing it up." Steve said with a shrug as Tony dropped the pants back to the ground.

"Can I put my jacket in the closet? I’m dying of heat." Sam asked.

"Oh yeah sure." Steve said off handedly before mentally face palming.

Bucky rolled his eyes face palming.

Steve looked over towards the closet to see that his smartass of a boyfriend had managed to drop the blanket right outside of the closet.

Sam walked over opening the door to see Bucky standing their awkwardly with Steve's shield covering his "area".

Sam slammed the door shut turning around.

"What the hell did I just see?!" He shouted walking away from the door.

Bucky stuck his head out face red.

"Yeah um if someone could pass me my pants that'd be greatly appreciated." He said.

"Oh my god." Natasha whispered shaking her head as she picked up Bucky’s pants and handed them to him.

"Thanks." He said pulling them into the closet and closing the door.

He walked back out.

"Yeah you think we could have that key so you can't just walk in and out whenever you want?" Bucky asked Natasha.

"You have a key to the tower so it's only fair." She said.

"Can I have the food? I'm starving." Steve asked changing topics.

"Oh right." Natasha said handing him the food.

"Buck give me a hand with the plates will you?" Steve asked and Bucky disconnected his arm throwing it at him.

Steve looked down at the arm picking it up.

"Well now you don't get food and you lost your arm." Steve said putting it on the counter.

"Give me my fucking arm back." Bucky said.

"You can get it back after lunch!" Steve said.

"Give me back my arm or I'll throw Sam out the window."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"DO I NOT GET A SAY IN THIS?!" Sam shouted.

"No!" They both said.

"Sit down and eat your food!" Steve said.

"One handed?"

"You manage to do many things one handed I don't think you'll have a problem." Steve said.

"You guys never went to college did you?" Tony asked as he sat down at the table.

"Not exactly. Why?" Steve asked.

"Well I'm substituting at M.I.T. Along with giving a lecture tomorrow and the others already agreed to come so do you guys wanna come to or not?"

"Yeah." Steve said.

"Yeah if I ever get my arm back." Bucky muttered.

"Will you stop complaining you're the one who threw it!"

"It was a joke! A joke! You know what a joke is?"

"OH I KNOW THIS ONE! I KNOW THIS ONE!" Clint said. "Popes in a Volkswagen. Wait no that's wrong."

"Just give him his arm back." Natasha said.

"No!"

"Fine you won't give me my arm back then I won't give you back your shield." Bucky said getting up and walking over to the closet grabbing Steve's shield.

"Okay I don't need my shield anyways."

"Don't be such a dick."

"Oh but you love my dick. Or do I have to remind you of all the begging you did earlier?" Steve asked innocently.

"I'm eating here!" Clint said.

"Desert time!" Tony said when they all finished eating.

Steve went to get desert to find that they forgot it.

Bucky sighed. "Give me the keys and my arm. I'll go get it."

Steve sighed handing him the arm and the keys.

He put the arm on like he had done it a million times which he probably had and grabbed the keys.

"Hurry back will you." Steve said.

"I'm just going like a block away what could go wrong?"

————————————————————————

"I think we should adopt another kid." Bucky said as he walked into the apartment with the deserts.

"No." Steve said.

"Another? Did he say another? I think he said another. Does he have one hidden here or something?" Sam asked.

"Why not?" Bucky asked.

"Because by kid you mean dog and we already have one. Not my fault Tony keeps stealing him." Steve responded.

"What if I actually meant kid?"

"Please tell me you didn't steal a kid." Steve whispered rubbing his temples.

"No. But it's not a dog either." Bucky said putting the desert down before unzipping his jacket and pulling out a black cat with green eyes.

"Okay I realize I should call you before making decisions like these but, and listen to me, you never call me before making stupid decisions like jumping on bombs! Plus look how fluffy and adorable the cat is!" Bucky said handing him the cat.

"Bucky-"

"Just look at it!" Bucky said and Steve sighed turning to the cat.

"I.......I guess you're right." Steve said.

"Exactly! Plus I already named her."

"What'd you name her?"

"Widow. Get it? Like Natasha's black widow. Get it? Doesn't the cat remind you of her?"

"I am right here." Natasha said.

"I know. It's a compliment." Bucky said before turning back to Steve.

"Can we please keep it?!" He asked.

Steve sighed but nodded.

"God I love you!" Bucky said kissing him.

"Guess you missed us more then you let on." Natasha said grabbing the cat.

"Why don't I get an animal named after me?" Clint asked.

"Shut up Clint you have chickens named after all of us." 

"So what are we watching?" Bucky asked sitting down next to Natasha.

"We're trying to decide." She said.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Hot tub time machine or I'm not here or we have always lived in the castle or the bronze."

"I don't know what any of those movies all have in common that would make you list them in the same category but okay. Which one?"

"Hot tub time machine." Sam said and they put the movie on.

They watched the movie when someone who looked suspiciously like Bucky came on screen and everyone turnt to him.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"You-you-what the- What?!" Natasha said pointing to the screen and back at Bucky then back at the screen.

"What? It's a good movie right? Now shut up I wanna watch." Bucky said.

"Shhhhhhh! This is my favorite part!" Bucky said as Sebastian Stan came back on screen.

"It's you!" Natasha shouted.

"What?" Bucky asked pausing the movie.

"It's you!" She repeated.

"No it's not. It doesn't even look like me." Bucky said with a scoff.

"Have you ever looked in a mirror?" Sam asked.

"Of course I've looked in a mirror!"

"They're right. If you cut your hair you'd look just like him." Tony said.

"Why'd you never tell us you were in a movie?!" Clint asked.

"Because I'm not! Steve! Tell them!" Bucky said turning towards Steve.

Steve turnt away.

"Steve!" Bucky shouted.

"Well they're not wrong! You do look unbelievably like him." Steve said turning back to him.

"I do not!" Bucky said getting up and walking towards the tv before turning back to them. "See?!"

"It's uncanny, Barnes." Sam said. "Like scary similar."

"I look nothing like him!" Bucky said pointing at the tv.

"I'm not having this conversation." Steve said.

"It's like saying that Tony looks like Robert Downey Jr.!"

"Come on Bucky he's obviously like your favorite actor if anything it's a compliment." Steve said.

"It's also an insult!"

"How?!"

“You're my boyfriend and you're telling me I look like someone else!"

"How is that an insult?!"

"I don't know but it should be!"

"Oh I know!" Tony said.

"He's technically saying that the actor guy looks good and that he's into him because he's into you and for some reason thinks you look good." Tony continued.

"Exactly." Bucky said.

"Thanks a lot Tony." Steve said rolling his eyes.

Bucky sat back down with a huff.

Steve sighed playing the movie.

They watched a few more movies.

"Okay we should get back if we're going to get up in time to go to Tony's seminar tomorrow." Natasha said with a yawn.

"You're leaving already?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah. See if you hadn't moved out this wouldn't be happening." Natasha said standing up.

"Shut it we're literally right across the street."

"Bucky I get that you and Nat wanna watch movies or whatever but will you come to bed already? Or at least lower the volume so I can sleep." Steve said walking out of their bedroom.

"I'm leaving I'm leaving!" Natasha said with a laugh grabbing her jacket.

"Bye Nat." Steve said.

"Bye Cap. Bye buck." She said before walking out.

"Bed now?" Steve asked Bucky.

Bucky laughed standing up.

"Yeah." He said walking over to him.

————————————————————————

Bucky woke up early the next morning and decided to do the laundry. Bad idea.

"Okay Stevie don't kill me but you see-" Bucky said as he walked back into the bedroom to see Steve still asleep.

He sighed deciding to wait until he woke up to tell him what had happened.

He sat down on the bed grabbing a book.

"Bucky....." Steve mumbled and Bucky looked over at him laughing slightly.

  
“Seriously Steve? Another one? You want sex so bad just ask!” He joked.

"Bucky no, careful, hold on. Bucky don't let go." Steve mumbled rolling over.

"Steve? Hey, Stevie." Bucky whispered and Steve woke up with a gasp.

"Hey, you're either having a great dream or one hell of a nightmare." Bucky whispered.

"Bucky?" Steve said confused turning towards him.

"Yeah it's me. What's wrong?"

"Do you-do you ever have nightmares? From the war and stuff I mean." Steve asked.

Bucky smiled a small smile.

"Yeah. Every night, Steve. The things I can remember from the war. The things of HYDRA. The things my mind makes up to fill in the spaces of things that I can't remember. You know about most of them too."

"My mind keeps replaying the moment you fell. All the things I could've done differently. I could've jumped after you. I survived the ocean thing I could've survived that too. I also keep replaying the moment I went into the ice. The feeling of the cold water as I dived in. The thoughts running through my head." Steve said.

Bucky sighed putting the book to the side and pulling Steve closer to him.

"Steve you remember when I first got my memories back? How you had me go to a therapist for like four months?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Maybe you should go see one."

"What? See a therapist? Me? Im Captain America I don't need a therapist." Steve said defensively.

"Remember how I said almost those same exact words? "I'm Bucky Barnes I don't need a therapist, Steve. I'm not going." I almost never talked when I went but when I did talk it was about the stupid thing you did that week or the stupid thing Tony had decided to make or something. Knowing there's someone there to listen helps even if you don't talk about what you want to. I'm always here Steve. You can always talk to me. But there's a difference between talking to me and talking to a professional. There are some things I don't remember from what HYDRA did to me. There are other things that I do remember that in time I may be able to tell you. And then there are others that I know I'll never be able to say out loud. That I could never look you in the eyes again knowing you know what I know. It’s easy talking to someone you love. Except when you worry they’ll look at you differently. I worry you won’t be attracted to me anymore when you find out.” Bucky said stopping to take a breath.

“I don’t care about what you did, Bucky. It wasn’t you.” Steve said before Bucky could start talking again. 

“I know that I just- I phrased it wrong. I worry you won’t find me... sexually attractive... I’m afraid I won’t make you horny when you find out what they did to me okay? The difference between talking to me and a therapist is that I know you and I don't know a therapist and while at first that may seem difficult and stupid it helps knowing that you'll probably never see them again. They're not there to judge they're there to help. I still call up the therapist you sent me to at times. I still have Tony set up appointments every now and then. Try it. If it doesn't help you don't have to go again but give it a month or two. I'll go with you if you want. I just want to help, Steve, but there are some things I can't help with. You know, when I first realized I loved you and that it was okay I had Nat set up an appointment and I had a panic attack in the room because I couldn't stop imagining everything that could go wrong if you ever found out or if I ever told you. The appointment was meant to be an hour long. I spent half the day there either panicking or crying. When we first started going out I had her set up another one because I knew I needed to get it off my chest so I went again and I didn't talk but I sat there knowing that if I wanted to the therapist would listen. It helped me, Stevie. I'm not saying it'll help you but I'm saying it’s worth a try.”

Steve sighed.

"One month. You set it up and you go with me. And the others never find out. That's the only way I'll go." Steve said.

"Deal." Bucky agreed understanding where Steve was coming from.   
  


“I mean it, Bucky. If they find out; I stop right away.”   
  


””It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Bucky. A lot of people have to seek help”.” Bucky said mocking Steve’s original words.   
  


”It is nothing to be ashamed of. But I’m their Captain.”   
  


“You’re also their friend. They’ll understand given what you’ve been through.” 

"So, on a change of subject, I did the laundry." Bucky said.

"Why do I feel like there's a bad thing coming?" Steve asked.

"I shrunk everything. Not too much! Everything's still wearable it's just like two sizes too small."

"Bucky!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! It's not like your stuff isn't tight enough as it is."

"Please tell me it wasn't all our clothes and that we don't have to go shopping right away." Steve groaned.

"It's not that bad! You can most likely still use it all!"

"You can't use clothes if it's not the right size."

"Tell that to your shirts!"

"Are you seriously complaining that my clothes are _too_ tight?" Steve asked.

"I am just trying to make a point don't give me that look. And if you’re asking, yes, yes I am. I don’t like the way people look at you when you wear them. Like you’re some piece of meat for the taking.” Bucky said with a scoff.

"So we need to go shopping when we get back."

"It's not that bad. It's just a little shrunken!"

"Why were you doing the laundry at three in the morning anyways?"

"I woke up and had nothing to do." Bucky said with a shrug.

"So you did the laundry. You could've done Tony’s. He likes his clothes tight." Steve said and Bucky stood up walking to the closet and pulling one of Steve’s shirts out and tossing it to him.

"Tell me that is not tight." Bucky said.

"Keep complaining and I’ll stop wearing shirts all together." Steve said tossing the shirt back.

"You know I'm really contemplating doing that." Bucky said and Steve rolled his eyes.

"And it's five in the morning not three." Bucky continued.

"Whatever. What time do we have to leave to get to Tonys seminar?" Steve asked.

"Like an hour."

"Make breakfast then will you?"

"If you want the place to catch fire sure."

"You used to be good at cooking. Please? I don't wanna cook today!" Steve whined.

"Key words being used to. Then I got my mind wiped along with my ability to cook. Sorry, Stevie looks like you're the one cooking." Bucky said and Steve groaned getting up.

"Why does my life suck?" Steve said to himself.

"Because you were born in 1918 and you're still alive." Bucky answered as Steve walked out.

Bucky picked up the phone as Natasha called.

"What's Ateve making for breakfast?" She asked.

"Hold up let me ask." He said before pulling the phone away from him. "WATCHA MAKING STEVE?" He shouted.

"Eggs. Sunny side up. Tell Nat they'll be ready in ten." Steve answered.

"Thanks!" Bucky called before going back to the phone. "Eggs, sunny side up, done in tenish."

"Yummy. We'll be right over." Natasha said before hanging up.

"Nats on her way ima shower."

"Please don't wear the shrunken clothes. You'll look like an idiot." Steve said.

————————————————————————

"Where's my food?" Natasha asked as she walked in and sat down.

"Good morning to you too Nat." Steve said.

"Yeah yeah sweet cheeks I'm hungry."

"Who's callin my boyfriend sweet cheeks? Only I'm allowed to call him that." Bucky said as he walked out of the bathroom.

"How bout no one calls me that?"

"I'll be right back I'm gonna change before the others get here." Bucky said walking towards the room.

"Whoah Barnes watcha wearin' there?" Tony laughed as he walked in.

"Im sorry I wasn't aware that this was your home. If I wanna walk around in a towel I can. Hell! I could walk around naked if I wanted!” Bucky said.   
  


  
“Towel. Stays. On. They don’t need to see your bits and pieces. Go change.” Steve said knowing his boyfriend would make a point by pulling the towel off. 

“Need or can’t, master?” Bucky asked mockingly.   
  


“Change! Now!” Steve shouted and Bucky huffed to the bedroom.   
  


He came back fully dressed.

He walked to the fridge taking out the orange juice.

"Are you drinking directly from the orange juice carton again?" Steve asked.

"........no?" Bucky said closing the orange juice and putting it away again.

"Mmhm."

"Can I ask why the hell you look like you're wearing one of steves shirts?" Sam asked.

"I accidentally shrunk things in the laundry and am trying to prove that it's still wearable." Bucky answered.

Peter suddenly burst in through the window.

"Oh thank god this is the right room. Umm you have some very rude neighbors." Peter said standing up.

"Whatcha doin’ here kid?" Steve asked.

"Mr. Stark asked me to come over, Captain America Sir."

"Steves fine."

"Right. Sorry."

"Eggs?" Steve asked handing him a plate.

"Oh thanks." Peter said taking the plate.

"Finish eating you all need to shower because you guys stink and Cap smells like sex. We need to get going or I'm going to be late. The seminars around one you don't have to go to the lessons." Tony said putting his plate in the dishwasher.

"I will kick you out." Steve said.

"Just get ready or I'm leaving without you!" Tony said walking out.

  
  


“Would that really be so bad?” Bucky whispered. 


	40. M.I.T

They got in the car and headed to M.I.T. 

Steve fell asleep, Natasha was watching a movie with Wanda, Clint was listening to music, so was Peter, all while Tony was driving.

"This is so stupid." Bucky muttered to himself going on his phone.

He went on buzzfeed and started taking quizzes.

About twenty minutes later he let out a blood curling scream.

Natasha and Wanda paused the movie turning back to look at him same as Peter and Clint.

Steve woke up looking around frantically.

Tony swerved off the road almost hitting a tree.

"Shit." He said getting out to make sure the car was fine. Once he was sure the car was fine he stuck his head back into the car.

"You better have one **hell** of a reason as to why you screamed bloody murder Barnes or you're walking!" Tony shouted.

"Okay well you see everyone was doing something and I was bored so-"

"SO YOU SCREAMED?!"

"Are you telling the story? I didn't think so! I was bored so I started taking a buzzfeed quiz and it said that out of all the Avengers- oh my god I can't say it I'm gonna throw up."

"Oh my god you took a soulmate quiz." Clint said.

"Who did you get?" Peter asked.

Steve looked over at Bucky's phone.

"Tony. He got Tony." Steve said.

"IM GONNA DIE!" Bucky shouted.

"YOU MADE ME ALMOST CRASH MY CAR BECAUSE OF A DUMB QUIZ?!"

"It's not dumb."

"That's it you're walking."

"Come on Tony it was a dumb quiz if you had taken it and gotten Bucky you would've screamed too." Steve said with a sigh.

"It is not a dumb quiz!" Bucky said.

"Oh my god I am trying to help. Yes it is stupid I'll prove it to you." Steve said taking Bucky's phone away and restarting the quiz.

"See? It's stupid. I got Nat." Steve said as he finished the quiz handing Bucky back his phone as Tony started to drive again.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"Oh don't do this! You know I don't like Nat like that."

"Hold up I wanna take it!" Natasha said reaching over and taking his phone.

She laughed as she finished the quiz.

"I got Steve! Maybe it's meant to be." She joked and Steve laughed.   
  


  
Bucky huffed crossing his arms.

"Oh come on, Buck. Laugh a little it's funny. It's not like it means anything." Steve said elbowing him.

"I think I liked it better when you were asleep." Bucky muttered crossing his arms as Clint connected his phone to the car starting to play Meant To Be from Teen Beach Movie.

"You all have terrible singing voices." Bucky said.

"That's why we’re super hero's not actors or singers." Clint said with a laugh.

"Just shut up." Bucky said and Clint turn off the radio.

"You know what's funny?" Tony asked. "The fact that Captain America bottoms."

"Not again Tony." Steve said with a groan.

"I'm just saying. Wait until your fans hear. Now that's something I wanna see." Tony laughed.

"I mean you're not wrong but can you really imagine Bucky as a bottom?" Natasha asked.

"Well no but I mean-"

"Exactly."

"When he does top things sure do get kinky. I mean how many people can say they've ridden Captain America?" Bucky said with a smirk.

"Can we stop talking about fondue?!" Steve asked.

"You have fondue back there?" Peter asked turning around.

"How'd we get stuck all the way in the back of the van?" Bucky asked.

————————————————————————

"Okay so they said we can stay in the dorms tonight so go get settled. The seminars not for a few hours." Tony said.

"Wait wait wait. We don't have to share a room with Mr. and Mr. America now do we?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately. Enjoy!" Tony said walking away.

"Great." Sam said sarcastically.

"Fuck off, Wilson. I swear- if you want you can fly back to your bird nest in Washington. There's no need to worry, I won't miss you." Bucky said hopping on the bed and turning the tv on as he pulled out a bag of popcorn.

"Do you-do you just carry popcorn around with you?!" Natasha asked.

"You never know when you're going to watch a movie." Bucky said.

"Okay what are we watching?" Clint asked.

"I don't know what you're watching but I'm watching Secret Obsession." Bucky said.

"You can't watch that!" Steve said.

"Why not?"

"The kids here!"

"So? How old are you anyways Parker?"

"Fifteen." Peter answered.

"See? It's fine. It's about this lady who forgets everything and a guy pretends to be her husband or something. No biggie. Plus he's a superhero its not like he's never seen a little blood before." Bucky said as he put play on the movie.

"Let the record show I tried to stop him." Steve said with a sigh as he took a sketch book and pencils out of a bag and sat down at the table not wanting to watch a movie.

————————————————————————

"Oh my god I really thought she was gonna-" Natasha said

"I know right. I'm just so glad that she- and that Russell or whatever his name was- the movie was just- wow." Bucky said turning the tv off.

"Anywho, watcha doin' Stevie?" Bucky asked walking over to him.

Steve slammed the book shut turning towards him.

"Huh? Oh uh nothing. Just you know writing a report on the mission I went on with Tony. He never did it and Fury needs it ASAP." Steve said.

Bucky glanced over at Sam who was already getting up to get the book to see what Steve was actually doing.

Sam snatched the book off the table tossing it to Wanda who tossed it to Peter who tossed it to Clint who tossed it to Natasha who tossed it to Bucky.

"HEY!" Steve shouted as Bucky climbed back onto the bed opening the book.

"Come on Buck you had your fun now give it back." Steve said holding his hand out for the book.

"Or what?" Bucky asked.

"Bucky don't be stupid."

"If you want it you'll have to come get it." Bucky said and Steve sighed getting up and walking over to him.

"There. I stood up and walked over to you. Can I have it back?"

"I think I'll see what's in it first." Bucky said skimming the pages.

"Bucky I swear-" Steve said getting on the bed trying to grab the book from Bucky.

Bucky hopped off the bed rushing over to the other side of the room.

"You're being a child." Steve said and Bucky grinned.

"This is a really nice picture of the Avengers. Don't you think Nat?" Bucky said turning the book around to show her the page.

Steve rolled his eyes walking over to Bucky who just ran towards the window flipping through drawings.

"Well shit there sure are a lotta drawings of me in here." Bucky said.

"Is that really a surprise?" Steve asked.

"When the hell did you even draw these?"

"When you weren't looking so you wouldn't start teasing me about the fact that almost all of them are of you!" Steve said and Bucky laughed.

"Just stop when you get to the one of the tower." Steve said not that Bucky was paying him much attention.

"And you didn't listen." Steve whispered as the smile fell from Bucky's face.

He knew exactly what drawings came after the one of the tower. Drawings of what he remembers from the war. Drawings from what he imagines it was like when he was frozen. What he imagines it was like when Bucky was with HYDRA. He didn't know whether he had made them up or if it had actually happened. There was one specific one he knew all too well. One of what he imagined he would've seen if he had seen Bucky when he hit the ground. One that always showed up in his nightmares.

Not all of them were bad. There were some from before the war. Some where they were all happy but not most. Most were depressing.

"I don't remember some of these times." Bucky whispered still flipping through them.

"Some aren't real. Some are from, well, you know." Steve said with a shrug.

"Anyone else just as confused as me?" Sam asked and the others nodded.

"That's it I’m calling right now. You're going as soon as we get back. No buts about it." Bucky said grabbing his phone.

"Bucky-"

"Did I not just say no buts?!"

"Call when the others aren't here." Steve said and Bucky sighed putting his phone away.

"Still so confused!" Sam said.

"It's not important." Steve said putting the drawings away.

"Okay well I'm going to the library. I need a book." Natasha said standing up.

"I'm going for a walk." Steve said.

"I'll come with." Bucky said.

"I'm staying here." Clint and Sam said.

————————————————————————

**Natasha**

Natasha headed towards the library.

She got there and started looking for 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.

"What book you looking for?" A girl asked her.

"To Kill a Mockingbird. It's my favorite book of all time. Well, besides Dancer by Colum McCann. I've read that one fifteen times. Thirteen of which in Russian." Natasha answered.

"Well shit."

"Yeah." Natasha said with a laugh.

"To Kill a Mockingbird is one of my favorite books too. I'll show you where it is. I'm Stephanie." The girl-Stephanie- said.

"Thanks. I'm Natasha. My friends call me Nat." Natasha said as Stephanie showed her to the book.

"So what's with the shirt?" Natasha asked.

"Huh? Oh it's from the sorority I'm in. Are you in one? I haven't seen you around here. Weird. Going by your hair I don't think I'd forget that."

"No I'm not in a sorority I'm actually staying in the dorm tonight I've never been here before." Natasha said.

"You should join." Stephanie said and Natasha thought for a minute.

"Yeah. Yeah okay." Natasha said. Why the hell not? They were only here for a day.

"Anyways, thanks for the book. I should get going." She said taking the book.

"Of course. My number and dorm room is on a sticky note on the inside of the book. You should come over." Stephanie said and Natasha left. As she walked out she saw Bucky and Steve walk into a store across the street.

————————————————————————

**Bucky and Steve**

They walked out of the dorm and started walking around.

"Do you realize we left the cat and dog alone?" Bucky asked.

"I called Pepper as soon as I realized. She said she'd take care of them while we're gone." Steve answered with a laugh.

"Oh my god." Bucky whispered turning around and pulling Steve around.

"Okay don't look now but I think that Sebastian Stan is right across the street." He whispered and Steve turnt back around.

Bucky pulled him back. 

"I said not to look!"

"What? _Got a crush_? You're being a fool." Steve said pulling away and walking across the street.

"Hi I'm Steve Rogers. You're Sebastian Stan right? My boyfriend over their-" Steve said pointing over at Bucky.

“He's a huge fan. Do you think it'd be possible for him to get a picture." He finished as Bucky walked over.

"I am not a huge fan. Don't make it weird Steve!" Bucky said.

"I can make it a whole lot weirder." Steve muttered crossing his arms.

"So, can he have a picture?" Steve asked. 

"Yeah sure." Sebastian said.

Steve took the picture for Bucky and they thanked him and walked away.

"I just got a picture with Sebastian Stan. Oh my god I just got a picture with Sebastian Stan!" Bucky said once they were far enough. "I like owe you my entire life."

"Don't break my heart and we're even." Steve said with a laugh.

Bucky laughed and they kept walking.  


They passed a sex toy store and Bucky got a smirk on his face.

"No. Bucky no. I swear. Bucky come on. I am not going in there! What if someone recognizes me?" Steve said but Bucky ignored him pulling him into the store.

"Why? Why are we here? We have everything we need at home. What exactly are we looking for?" Steve asked as he pulled his hat further down trying to hide his face from anyone who could recognize him.

Bucky laughed.

"It's always interesting to see what new things they have. Plus, I wanna see how red your face can get." He said before walking to the other side of the store leaving Steve by himself.

He pretended to look around when in all reality he was just looking over at Steve who's face got redder every time he looked at anything.

"No matter what we do he's still the same." Bucky said to himself with a laugh.

Steve walked around trying to look less awkward then he assumed he looked.

"I swear to god Bucky I'm going to kill you for this." He muttered to himself looking around. He felt his face turn ten times redder as he looked at the things on the shelf.

' _What the fuck can you be looking at that makes you go that red? YOU PUT A VIBRATOR UP MY ASS WHILE YOU ORDERED CHINESE!_ ' Bucky thought to himself.

"Oh my god you're Captain America." Someone said.

' _Well shit._ ' Steve thought to himself turning around. 

"No I'm not. I just look a lot like him. It's actually pretty annoying." Steve lied.

"Mmhm."

"You have no reason to believe me. You're just the one who'll look like the fool. I mean Captain America in one of these stores? Really?"

Deciding Steve had had just about enough he quickly grabbed something off a shelf not paying attention to what it was and hurried over to him.

He walked up behind him slowly kissing up his neck to his ear.

"Fuck me Captain. That's an order." He whispered slipping the thing he had grabbed into Steve's hand before hurrying out of the store.

He sat down on the floor laughing.

Natasha stood there arms crossed.

"Wanna explain what's so funny?" She asked.

"Well you see-" Bucky started as he stopped laughing. Steve walked out of the store and tossed a bag at him.

Bucky looked down at the bag then back up at Steve.

"What the fuck did you buy?" Bucky asked opening the bag. His eyes went wide when he got sight of the things in the bag.

"Well fuck I didn't even think of some of that stuff." Bucky said face heating up as he closed the bag.

"I don't wanna know!" Natasha said holding her hands up.

"You were right. There were some interesting things in there. Oh that thing you slipped in my hand? Yeah it's in the bag too. You should learn to look before you grab something off a shelf because I really don't think you're planning on wearing that candy thong." Steve said as Bucky opened the bag again to see.   
  


  
“Is that a- you bought a cock cage?” He whispered.

"Oh my god." Natasha said. "You bought a- why did you- oh my god."

"Look we need to get going. Tony's seminars about to start." Natasha continued as Bucky got to his feet. They headed to the seminar.

————————————————————————

"You're late. Tony's already started." Clint whispered as they got to the seminar.

"Sorry I wanted a coffee." Natasha whispered taking her seat.

"What'd we miss?" Bucky asked.

"Like ten minutes of Tony being as boring as ever." Sam answered.

Bucky groaned dropping his head on Steve’s shoulder.

"Wake me up when it's over."

"Okay Buck." Steve said.

"Hundred bucks bets Bucky's still upset about getting Tony on the quiz and me getting you and you getting me." Natasha whispered to Steve.

Bucky growled and everyone turnt to look at him.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam asked with a laugh.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"Did no one else just here him like literally growl?" Sam asked.

"No we all just simultaneously turnt to look at him. Yes we all heard him growl!" Clint said.

"I did not growl." Bucky said rolling his eyes.

"Bucky I hate to break it to ya but you did." Steve said with a laugh.

"Shut up you're supposed to be on my side not your girlfriends." Bucky muttered crossing his arms.

Steve and Natasha looked at each other before laughing.

"Look, no offense but Steve’s not really my type. I try not to go for the gay guys.” Natasha said.

"Yeah and my types you and well, ya know, guys." Steve said.

"Carter says differently."

"Yeah okay. One guy one girl it's even. How many people have you dated? Every girl in Brooklyn? Natasha? Tony technically?"

"Okay I did not want to date Tony that was all on Natasha! So it technically doesn't count."

"Because that makes everything so much better?"

"I'm bored. I'm going to the library. Maybe you'll join me in five minutes and keep me entertained." Bucky said standing up and walking out.

"Please tell me you're not actually going." Clint said.

"Oh my god yes just leave him there til the end of the seminar. That'd be perfect!" Sam said.

"Of course I'm not going. We told Tony we'd be here for his boring seminar so we have to be here." Steve said turning his attention back to the seminar.

"You can go." Natasha said with a laugh.

"Oh thank god." Steve said getting up and running out and to the library.

————————————————————————

The seminar ended and Tony hopped off the stage.

"So how was it?" He asked.

"Boring." They all answered.

"Thanks." He said rolling his eyes.

"Where are Barnes and Nobel?" He asked.

"Barnes and what now?" Natasha asked.

A security guard walked over to them holding Steve and Bucky up by their shirts.

"Are these yours?" The security guard asked and they turnt around.

"Oh my god you actually went to the library." Natasha said covering her mouth as she tried not to laugh.

Steve looked down at the floor, face red while Bucky just smirked.

Tony looked them up and down seeing their clothes completely undone and shook his head no.

"Nope. Never seen them in my life." Tony said.

"HEY!" Steve and Bucky shouted as Tony walked off.

"You can just send them to detention!" Tony shouted as he walked out of the auditorium.

"Can I at least get dressed?" Steve asked as the security guard walked them to detention.

The security guard ignored Steve pushing him and Bucky into the room where detention was being held that day.

"Sit the fuck down before I kill you both." Tony said.

"Can we just-"

"SIT DOWN!" Tony shouted and they sat down.

"We can explain." Bucky said.

"I don't want to hear it."

"Come on Tony! Like you never did it in the library?" Steve said annoyed.

"This isn't about me and at least when I did it I wasn't stupid enough to get caught! And I was younger too!”

"Aren't you Captain America?" Some guy in the back of the class asked and Steve dropped his head against the desk.

  
  


“Zip up your pants.” Bucky said with a fake cough.   
  


“What?” Steve asked.   
  


“Zip up your pants. The can-the candy thong is showing.”   
  


  
“Can- candy thong, Rogers? Really?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

"Go get cleaned up you look disgusting. One at a time!" Tony said ignoring the student.

"Speak for yourself. Do you know how much gel you use in your hair?" Bucky muttered.

"One more word out of you and I'll add another hour to your detention. And no Steve." Tony said.

"We are grown men, Tony! We shouldn't be in detention!" Steve said.

"You should've thought of that before you fucked in the library!"

————————————————————————

"Hey where are Bucky and Steve?" Peter asked.

"Uhhhhh Steve and Bucky are uhhh fondue?" Sam said.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Bucky was watering Steve’s garden." Natasha said with a smirk.

"Steve doesn't have any gardens?"

————————————————————————

Two hours later detention ended and they headed back to the dorm they were staying in.

When they got to the dorm they found a bunch of girls all wearing pink.

"Romanoff is wearing a pink shirt. I repeat Romanoff is wearing pink." Tony said as the others walked in behind them.

"Are we sure it isn't just a white shirt covered in blood?" Steve asked. 

"Maybe it isn't her. Maybe she has a twin sister." Sam said.

"If Natasha had a twin she would've eaten her in the womb." Wanda said.

"Wait hold it. Stop. How come no one says anything to her?! I wore a blue tie that looked slightly purple ONCE and I was called Mister Grapes for two years!" Clint said.

"Oh hey guys!" Natasha said looking up.

"Whatcha doin' Nat? Been attacked by all the girls in the world?" Bucky asked sitting down on the couch.

"Oh I joined a sorority." Natasha answered.

"Okay so like boyfriend?" A girl whispered to Natasha.

"Ex. It's complicated though. We used to date but now I see him more like a best friend almost like a brother but not really because if he were single I can't promise I wouldn't kiss him. Like I said complicated. Oh that and he's kinda taken by a guy." Natasha whispered back.

"I can hear everything you're saying." Bucky whispered.

"I wanna join!" Wanda said.

"Okay!" Nat said.

"YOU GUYS DONT EVEN GO HERE!" Clint shouted.

"Mr. Stark! I accidentally signed up for some classes! I'm not ready to go to college!" Peter said showing up with a bunch of books.

"Okay I get that you joined a sorority but why are there a bunch of girls in our room?" Steve asked.

"Oh we're having a bit of a get ready party for a party." Natasha said waving her hand at them showing them her freshly painted nails.

"Well I ain't complaining." Tony said plotting himself down between two of the girls and putting his arms around them.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Bucky asked him raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I’m calling Pep." Steve said taking his phone out.

"You may not be complaining but I am. GET OUT." Bucky said.

"Come on Barnes. You can come to the party with us." Natasha said.

"Yeah okay."

"Bucky!" Steve said annoyed.

"What?! We never went to college!"

“Can we paint your nails?” Natasha asked.   
  


  
“No!”   
  


“But-“

”Natasha.” He said warningly.   
  


"I'm Jen. What's your name?" A girl said to Bucky.

"Bucky. Well my real name is James but everyone calls me Bucky." Bucky responded and Steve crossed his arms raising an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that Stevie you know your my best gal." Bucky joked.

"Shut up." Steve said with a scoff.

"That's really weird." Jen said.

"What's weird?" Bucky asked walking over to the mini fridge and getting out a bottle of water.

"My grandfathers name was James. Looked a lot like you when he was in his twenties except shorter hair. I never met him but my grandmother did tell me lots of stories. Said it was an on again off again thing and she accidentally got pregnant. Never told the guy though. She talked about how he always called her Dot and how much she regretted never telling him because he went off in the war and fell off a train and died. Always wondered if things would've been different if she had told him."

"Oh my god Barnes is a father." Sam said with a laugh.

Bucky’s eyes went wide and face went white as he fainted falling back, luckily, onto the bed.

Natasha tried to hide her giggles in the pillow.

"You're right that was fun." Jen said with a laugh high-fiving Natasha.

"Oh thank god you guys were joking I thought you were serious for a second." Tony said.

"Is no one going to check if he's okay?" Wanda asked.

"He's just being an over dramatic shit." Steve said walking over to him as he opened his eyes.

"I just had a terrible dream. Natasha was wearing pink because she had joined a sorority and one of the girls told me I was her presumed dead grandfather." Bucky said sitting up.

"I swear to god I will kill you, Bucky. I don't see how you think you could've gotten Dot of all people pregnant. I WAS WITH YOU THE ENTIRE TIME!" Steve said with a laugh.

"Well I don't know I panicked!"

"So you fainted?"

"Shut up." Bucky muttered and Steve grinned.

"Love you." He said giving him a quick kiss.

Bucky swatted him away.

"Stop it! Tasha'll never stop teasing me bout it!" Bucky whined.

Steve laughed standing up walking back over to the others.

Bucky turnt to Jen.

"Is your name really Jen? And is Dot really your grandmother?" Bucky asked.

"No my names Stephanie but yeah Dot was my grandmother. She died a few years ago. Don't worry, you're not my grandfather." She said with a laugh.

"Okay but like, you could actually be someone's grandfather. Do you realize that?" Tony asked.

"Shut up! Shut up before I start wondering whether or not that can be true!" Bucky said.

"I think that if you had gotten someone pregnant they would've slapped you when they found out, Buck. I don't think anyone would want to pass your genes down." Steve said.

"Oof. Just what you want to hear your boyfriend say." Bucky said with a laugh.

"I feel the need to point out that you bottom ninety percent of the time just facts baby." He continued.

"If he's baby does that mean you're-" Sam said before Steve cut him off.

"You may be my friend but if you finish that sentence I will not hesitate to kill you. Don't go giving him any ideas he sure as hell doesn't need any more of those." Steve said shooting him a glare.

"Damn straight I am." Bucky laughed.

"And you gave him an idea. Thanks a lot."

"Don't act like you don't love every idea I get."

"He's right. We hear literally every sound you make. I feel bad for your new neighbors." Tony said.

"Shut up!" Steve said.

"Calm down." Bucky laughed.

"Says the guy who just fainted because he thought he got a girl pregnant in the thirties."

"Yeah I guess that is worse then kissing my ex's niece." Bucky said and Steve scoffed.

"Oh my god did we tell you I got a picture with Sebastian Stan?!" Bucky asked getting up and pulling his phone out to show them the picture.

"Exactly the same. You look exactly the same." Wanda said.

"No we don't. See, that's me and that's him." Bucky said pointing at the picture.

"Other way around, Barnes." Tony said with a smirk.

"Shit." Bucky muttered.

"Okay okay let's cut the whole who's who thing. We need to get to the party." Natasha said standing up.

————————————————————————

They got back to the dorm around three in the morning.

"Ladies get the bed!" Natasha said hoping on the bed with a laugh.

"Too bad I don't see any ladies here then." Tony said and Natasha flipped him off.

"I call the couch then." Tony continued.

"Oh thats perfect then. The girls get the bed, the rich guy gets the couch, and the two birds get to sleep in their nests." Bucky said.

"Actually. Pete's on the couch. I’m not making a child sleep on the ground. Guess that means we all get the floor." Tony said walking back over.

"If you two-" Sam started.

"Give us a break." Steve cut him off.

"We have _**some**_ self control." Bucky finished.

Steve walked over to the closet pulling out some pillows and blankets for everyone.

Walking back over he stubbed his toe.

"Блядь!" He muttered dropping the stuff.

" _ **Fuck**_ "

"Did you just-" Bucky started as Nat cut him off.

"In Russian?!" Natasha laughed.

"Shit I did didn't I?" Steve asked.

"What else do you know in Russian?" Natasha asked.

"Don't answer that." Bucky said before Steve could talk.

"And now I know why you know the word fuck." Natasha said as she got in bed.

  
  
“Well: harder is Сильнее, faster is Быстрее- did I pronounce that right? I’m not sure he’s usually moaning when he says it- I c an g remember the word for more.”   
  


"Okay everyone ready to go to sleep I'm turning the lights off in five." She continued as the others grabbed the blankets and pillows from the floor moving them around.

"I'm not sleeping anywhere near them. You're Steve’s best friend you sleep next to him." Tony said pushing Sam over to Steve and Bucky.

Bucky rolled his eyes getting under the blanket.

"Why do we get the stupid floor?" Bucky muttered.

"Will you get over here and snuggle with me you dumbass?" Steve said pulling him closer to him.

"But you're cold!"

"Shut up." Steve muttered.

"You awake?" Steve whispered thirty minutes later.

No response.

Steve rolled his eyes and leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek.

Bucky rolled over and Steve accidentally kissed him on the lips.

He pulled away flustered and Bucky laughed.

"You were awake?" Steve whispered.

"Obviously." Bucky whispered back.

"You're adorable ya know? Just like back in the day." He continued giving him a quick kiss.

"OH MY GOD WE GET IT! YOURE COUPLE GOALS! BARF I SWEAR!" Sam shouted.

————————————————————————

**The next morning**

"We made it through an entire night without them fucking!" Tony said with a laugh.

"Shut the fuck up Stark." Bucky muttered throwing a pillow at him. "You try not having sex for seventy years."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"I have to teach a class before we can leave. You guys can come if you promise not to sneak off to the library again." He said.

"Okay. We'll go to the cafeteria instead." Bucky said with a smirk.

"I swear to god Barnes." Tony said as Steve stirred awake.

"Mmm morning Buck." Steve mumbled.

"Morning Steve. So, how's America's prettiest boy doing?"

"I don't know how are y-"

"IM DOING GREAT!" Sam cut him off.

"You Bucky. You. How are you." Steve said sitting up.

"Ignoring the fact that we slept on the ground I’m good." Bucky answered.

————————————————————————

**Tony's class**

"So as you can see if you take iron and-" Tony droned on in his class.

"LEMONS! WHO WANTS LEMONS?!" Peter shouted running into the classroom and throwing lemons in the air before running out.

"As I was saying-" Tony said ignoring Peter.

"Bucky Barnes you are under arrest." A police officer said as she walked into the class pulling Bucky to his feet.

"Okay I swear I didn't do anything this time." Bucky said.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to a lawyer. If you can not afford one one will be provided for you." The officer said putting Bucky in handcuffs.

  
“Kinky.” 

"What's this about?" Natasha asked and General Ross showed up behind the cop.

"Well you remember everything that happened in Germany don't you? It took a while but we can finally arrest him. Unfortunately we can't arrest the rest of you because you haven't really done anything wrong but he's murdered hundreds. That's easy to prove." General Ross said.

Bucky looked back at the officer before looking back over at Steve.

"Steve...." He whispered as the officer pulled him away.

Steve jumped to his feet to race after him when Sam stopped him.

"Don't do whatever you're planning to do. You can't help if you're also behind bars." Sam whispered.


	41. The Trial

"Class dismissed." Tony said.

"We still have-"

"I said **class dismissed.** I'm not even qualified to be a teacher I'm just helping a friend out for the day. Class. Dismissed. Now." Tony said and the class headed out the door.

"Let's go." Tony said to the others.

"Where are we going?" Wanda asked.

"Back to New York City. There's nothing we can do while we're still here now is there? I personally want to fix everything before Steve starts killing people again."

————————————————————————

"Guys, Steve’s scaring me." Natasha whispered half way to the tower.

"He's not usually this quite." She continued.

"I know but what can we do?" Clint responded.

"I think I prefer overreacting Steve to quite Steve." Tony said.

"I can hear you, you know?!" Steve snapped.

"Okay snappy." Tony said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry Bucky just got _arrested_ and instead of figuring out what to do you're complaining about me being quite!"

"Steve, Bucky can take care of himself. We will figure out what we can do to help but you need to calm down or we're not going to get anywhere. Why do you two always have to over react when the other is in trouble? Everything always comes out okay in the end." Natasha said trying to reason with Steve.

"But what if-"

"What if what? What if he-" Natasha started as Steve's phone rang.

"SHHHHHH!" Steve shushed grabbing his phone and answering.

"Bucky? Bucky is that you?" Steve asked.

"Hey Stevie." Bucky whispered.

"Bucky oh thank _god_. Where are you? What's going on?"

"That jail place you were at when they arrested you for jumping that guy."

"We'll be right there Bucky I swear everything will be okay we'll figure it out."

"Steve just don't overreact. Everything always turns out fine.”

"Give me the phone I gotta talk with him." Natasha said reaching over and taking the phone from Steve.

"Yeah I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. We'll figure it out soon enough just take care of yourself will you?" She said.

"Always have always will. Tell Steve I love him. I gotta go." Bucky said before hanging up.

Natasha handed Steve back his phone.

"He says he loves you and that he's fine and to tell you not to do anything stupid." She said.

"You took my phone from me. I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"It's not like he's going to die!"

"You don't know that!"

"STOP ARGUING OR I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND AND YOU WILL NOT SEE BUCKY UNLESS YOU FIND SOMEONE WILLING TO GIVE YOU A RIDE!" Tony shouted.

Steve huffed crossing his arms but stopped talking.

————————————————————————

"I'm going home." Steve muttered as soon as they got to the tower and headed over to the apartment.

————————————————————————

"If he hangs himself I call dibs on Bucky." Natasha said.

"NATASHA!" They all shouted.

"I'm kidding I'm kidding!" She said defensively as they walked into the tower.

"What are we going to do? We're not just leaving him there are we? Steve'll kill us." Sam said.

"Already calling the lawyers." Tony said dialing the phone and walking towards another room.

"Okay who's going to make sure Steve doesn't kill himself or someone else?"

"You can do that. After Bucky you are his best friend aren't you?" Clint wondered.

"Why do I get the hardest job?!" Sam asked.

"Because you're his best friend besides Bucky!"

————————————————————————

Sam walked over to Steve’s place.

"Steve? You dead yet?" Sam asked.

"No I'm not dead! Come in!" Steve said and Sam walked in.

"Why do you look like your going somewhere?"

"I'm going to go get Bucky out. Isn't it obvious?"

"You can't just-"

"I can and I will."

"Steve-"

"Don't Steve me!"

"You need to calm down Steve!"

"YOU NEED TO FREAK UP!"

"I don't know what the hell that means. Just go talk to Tony." Sam said trying not to lose his patience.

"Fine if I go talk to Tony can I go figure out what I'm going to do to get my boyfriend outta jail?"

"Yes."

————————————————————————

"Tony?" Steve called as he entered the tower.

"Here!" Tony said from the second floor.

Steve went up the stairs.

"Sam said to talk to you before I go figure out how to get Bucky out." Steve said.

"So talk." Tony said and after a few minutes Steve started talking.

"I need help." Steve said, voice cracking ever so slightly.

"I know. But you need to ask." Tony said sitting down.

Steve walked over sitting down across from him.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Tony. I can't think of anything he could've done that could send him to jail except what he did as the Winter Soldier and that wasn't even him!"

"That's exactly _why_ he's in jail. General Ross doesn't see it as the Winter Soldier and Bucky Barnes. He's sees them as the same person."

"But they're not! Tony I know he's killed lots of people, your parents included, I know you must still hate him for that, but I need your help. I don't know what I'm going to do." Steve whispered dropping his head in his hands.

"I don't hate him. Yeah I used to. I got over myself."

"Please, help me help him, Tony. I can't do it alone."

"The lawyers are in the other room waiting for you. I was just waiting for you to ask for it. Go. You have to go talk to them before you can go see Barnes." Tony said pointing towards a room.

"I don't know how I can thank you Tony."

"Just don't ever kiss me." Tony said with a laugh following Steve into the room.

————————————————————————

**Thirty minutes later**

**In the jail place**

"Bucky." Steve said as soon as they got to the jail place quickly pulling Bucky into a hug.

The cop that stood by the door knocked and they pulled away.

"Can't hug me. They don't want you slipping me any weapons." Bucky said with a sigh.

"You shouldn't be in here." Steve whispered.

"Shouldn't I?"

"Bucky don't start this again you've been doing so good these past months."

"Is Nat here?" Bucky asked changing the subject.

"No it's just me and Tony."

"Oh. I would've thought Tony to be the first one celebrating. Always thought that if it came down to it you and Nat would be the ones who found me innocent in all this. She doesn't does she? Of course she doesn't. So of course you don't either. You're just here to break up with me aren't you? I'll make it easier on you. We're over." Bucky said looking away.

"Bucky no you've got it all wrong-"

"I'm such an idiot. This is what I deserve right? You know it as well as I do. Thanks for putting up with me even after everything I've done to make your life hell. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for falling in love with you yet again when you just pitied me. I'm sorry I made you feel like you had to lie and say you loved me too when you could've just kicked me out or killed me on the spot if that's what you really wanted. I'm just finally getting what I deserve. I'm okay. I'll be okay." Bucky said cutting him off, voice cracking slightly.

He had to get it all out before everything. As soon as he heard his voice crack he stood up.

_'I can't cry. I can't because if I cry Steve'll know that I'm not fine and I have to be fine._ ' He thought to himself.

He headed to the door and the cop opened it walking him back to the jail cell.

Steve sat there in shock for a minute before getting up and walking out to where Tony was.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"I think Bucky just broke up with me." Steve said confused.

————————————————————————

**Meanwhile, with Bucky**

He got back to the jail cell and sat down on the bed punching the wall leaving a hole.

"Shit I didn't mean to do that." He said to himself.

"I never mean to do any of it and yet it always happens! I'm a monster. A fucking monster. Just another one of hydras stupid weapons."

"Well I wouldn't say that." Tony said from the door.

Bucky turnt to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Money talks. I should be asking you that question though." Tony said.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be out partying. I'm finally gonna die! You're finally gonna get what you want!" Bucky responded with a broken laugh.

"You look like shit."

"Obviously. I've been in a jail cell."

"I don't want you to die. You dying isn't gonna bring my parents back. Plus my dad was an absolute dick. None of us want you dead. The others just don't know that we're here. Why'd you break up with Steve? He's out there crying which I assume is what you were doing or were about to do."

Bucky sighed lying down.

"Because one way or another I'm guilty and I'm going to die because of it. I'm not stupid, Tony. I'm in here for murder. The penalty for murder is death. It's easier to live these few days and die thinking Steve hates me then to die knowing Steve loves me and that if hydra hadn't happened- if I hadn't killed all those people- if I hadn't become a weapon instead of a human being- I could actually be with him. It's just easier. Even if it means more pain for a few days."

"You're not just a weapon." Tony said with a sigh.

"I am! I punched a hole in the wall as if it were nothing! I died when I fell off that train! Someone else controls my mind. They're just using my body." Bucky said pointing at the hole.

"So you punched a hole in a wall? Bruce's done that a million times! And plus, it's not a 100% certainty you'll lose. You don't have to-"

"It's at least 90%. Tony, you can't give me hope. And even if I could win I'd need a hella good lawyer."

"Good thing they're right here then."

"I'm not taking your money."

"And I’m not taking your depressed thot of a Steve! Let me help!"

"Let us all help." Natasha said walking in.

"Also, you guys coming here without letting any of us, let alone me, know was stupid. You guys aren't exactly the brightest." She said sitting down on the bed.

  
“If you deserve to be dead so do half of us. Going by your logic, I should be in here and so should Wanda. Steve should probably be in here too. And Tony with all the weapons he used to make.”   
  


"We're going to get you out of here somehow, Bucky. We promise." Tony said.

After a long talk with the lawyers the others headed back to the tower.

————————————————————————

"Can I stay here tonight? I don't wanna go back home." Steve asked as they got back.

"What did I tell you before you moved out? I told you you are always welcome back here." Tony said.

"Parker keep Cap company I need to talk to the others. Ask him for help on World War Two." Tony said walking into another room with the others.

"What?" Peter asked looking up from his book.

"What do you need?" Wanda asked.

"There's like a five percent chance Bucky can win and stay alive let alone not go to jail." Tony said.

"Yeah we know, Tony." Natasha said.

"You can't tell Steve. He may not want Bucky in jail but he knows that if we do this and Bucky gets caught this will just make everything a lot worse."

"What are you on about?"

"I'm staying here to distract Steve while you guys go and break Bucky out of jail."

"OH THATS GREAT BECAUSE EVERYONE ENDING UP IN JAIL IS SO MUCH BETTER THEN JUST ONE PERSON!" Sam shouted.

"SHHHHHH!" They all shushed him.

"So we break him out and what after that?" Clint asked.

"Sam and Happy will take him somewhere. The less people who know the better." Tony said and Natasha sighed.

"We'll get going." She said.

————————————————————————

"Hey Steve." Tony said walking over to him and sitting down as the others snuck out.

"What do you want Tony?" Steve asked.

"Why don't we go get Widow and Stark from your place and bring them over? We don't know how long you'll be staying here after all."

"You can do it yourself I'm not in the mood to move." Steve muttered.

"I swear to god Rogers! You are a literal idiot! You radiate idiot energy!" Tony shouted. "Bucky this Bucky that BUCKY BUCKY BUCKY! I GET IT! YOU LOVE HIM OR WHATEVER! HE IS IN JAIL AND HE MIGHT DIE BUT GET OVER IT! YOU ACT LIKE YOURE ACTUALLY BROKEN UP! FOR GOODNESS SAKE YOU COULDNT BREAK UP IF SOMEONE THREW YOU OFF THIS TOWER! HE DOESNT WANT TO GET HURT! ITS EASIER TO DIE THINKING YOU HATE HIM THEN DIE KNOWING HES NOT GOING TO EVER GET TO MARRY YOU!"

"Tony what would you do if Pepper went to jail for something that wasn't her fault and her life was on the line?" Steve whispered.

"We'll I’d help her get out with little to no charges."

"No, Tony. What would you do if Pepper was in jail for murder? If there was no chance she could get out of it? You go to jail for murder and you get sentenced to death. The justice system is broken as much as I don't want to admit it."

"I don't know what I'd do."

"Exactly. I still don't know what to do." Steve said dropping his head into his hands as a tear rolled down his face.

"Do you hate him?"

"What?"

"Do you hate Bucky. Knowing everything you know and knowing that you still don't know the full story, do you hate Bucky? Does Bucky have a _reason_ to be scared?" Tony asked.

"Of course I don't hate him." Steve said looking up confused.

"You sure about that? Then who do you hate? Who are you mad at? Think of it this way, Bucky still hasn't told you everything he _does_ remember has he? Has he told you the **pain** he went through? What it **felt** like to be under their control? They brainwashed him and tortured him for years, Steve. _Years_. They had him **kill** some of the most important people in the world. People who had things like the super soldier serum. He didn't have a say in who he killed. In what he did. For all you know, hydra could've had him down on his knees for them. Ever think about the fact that _everything you do to Bucky when you're fucking_ , Hydra could've been doing the same things? Who do you hate, Rogers? Knowing what I just said. Knowing that that could in all possibilities be true. Who do you hate?" Tony asked, looking Steve dead in the eyes.

"Hydra! I hate hydra! I hate them I hate them I hate them! I hate them for what they did to Bucky! I hate them for everything Bucky went through! I hate the fact that I don't know everything he went through! I hate the fact that I can't take that pain away from him! I hate the fact that he's in jail for hydras actions! I hate the fact that he won't talk to me about it! I get why but I hate it! I hate that he has nightmares every night but won’t tell me about them! I can’t ask him the only question I need an answer to because what if he goes into another depressive state? I hate that I’ll never know if I’m causing him pain by having him remember things he wants to forget. He should be able to talk to me about these things for God's sake! I'm his best friend! I'm his boyfriend!" Steve shouted with a sob.

"Exactly. He's only just coming back to his mind. Yeah it's been a while but it'll take time, Steve. Lots of it. He seems normal because he is but the problem is that everything hydra did to him is still there. He's slowly getting rid of it but you can't expect it all to happen right away. There are days when he's gonna be the depressed shit he can be and there will be other days where he'll be a ray of sunshine. Steve this is hard on everyone right now. I get how hard it is for you but Bucky doesn't need you going out and killing everyone he needs you by his side calm and collected so he knows he has a shoulder to cry on if he needs it. If you want him to answer the question we’re all wondering you have to show him you’ll be there. He still feels like everything he did while hydra controlled him was his fault. You need to show him that you can be brave enough for the both of you right now. I'm not saying you can't cry and scream because if you want to you can. In fact it's good for you to get it out and it's better when you show Bucky that it's okay to let it all out. We're all here for both you and Bucky but Bucky's known you since you guys were five. He has a hard time trusting anyone but he trusts you completely. We can't help as much as we'd like to. Show him that you're there for him even if that means he punches a hole in the wall and cries and screams. Show him it's okay for him to talk to you but that you're not going to be upset if he doesn't. Show him that he's not just a puppet. That he's not just another one of hydras weapons. Show him that he doesn't have to be afraid. Show him that you won't hate him. Show him that you won't run away when he finally tells you what he knows from what happened while he was with hydra if he ever does." Tony whispered.

"I'm scared Tony. I'm terrified. I can't lose him. Not again. I saw him fall to what I thought was his death I thought I lost him forever. I can't again. I just can't do that." Steve sobbed.

"You know what really helps? Breaking things. Blowing things up. Or sometimes even just a hug." Tony said and Steve laughed wiping his face.   
  


“Can I borrow a gun? And the shooting range.” 

————————————————————————

**The others**

Natasha walked into the jail place as the others walked around trying to find a window that led to Bucky.

"Bucky?" Clint whispered as Sam flew around the top of the building keeping lookout.

"Clint?" Bucky said confused standing up on his bed and looking out the barred window.

"There you are. Ima throw something and you need to attach it to the window Okay? We're breaking you out." Clint whispered grabbing the rope Wanda had in her hand.

"Excuse me, ma'am? How may I help you?" The officer at the front desk said to Natasha as the others started getting everything ready.

"I'm so silly. See, I was on my way back from this party and I didn't have my car, see a friend dropped me off which is why I'm so dolled up." Natasha said with a small laugh as she leaned forward, against the desk.

"and um it was really dark and I got scared so I used my phone to get the location to the nearest Walmart so I could go there to call an Uber." She continued, twirling a strand of hair with her hand.

"And anyways, my phone happened to _die_ before I got there and well then my heel broke. I'm having great luck am I right? I was wondering if you could be of any assistance, officer." She said with a flirtatious smile.

"Why of course." The officer said walking over to Natasha who handed him the shoe.

As soon as the officer wasn't paying attention to her she looked over at where Bucky was and mouthed to him to hurry up.

"Hurry up!" Bucky whispered.

"Catch." Clint whispered throwing the rope towards him.

Bucky reached to grab it before it managed to fall and he banged his metal arm against the bars.

The officer looked up and was about to walk over to see what all the noise was about when Natasha let out a sound of pain.

"Ow. I'm so sorry. It seems as if I twisted my foot when the heel broke! It really hurts when I put pressure on it." She lied grabbing onto the officers arm.

Bucky quickly wrapped the rope around the bars and Clint hurried back over to the truck.

He tied the other end of the rope to the truck and got into the drivers seat.

Wanda walked over to the window starting to do a spell to silence the bars when they fell in a hope of making less noise.

"It's still gonna make noise, Barnes. As soon as those bars are off you gotta jump. Steve's motorcycle is in the bushes to the right get on it and drive. We'll meet you on 36th street and Sam will take it from there." Wanda whispered.

"So officer, how long have you been in this position?" Natasha asked hoping the others were about ready to go.

"Five years."

"And was this your first career choice? You look absolutely dashing in that uniform, I must say."

"Thank you very much, ma'am."

"What do you say to grabbing a cup of coffee say... next week?"

"Sure. Why don't you leave your name and number on this sheet of paper and I'll call you." The officer responded handing her a piece of paper.

Natasha pulled a pen out of her purse and started writing.

Clint started the car and drove off. The bars flew off the window and Wanda caught them lessening the noise but not by much.

"I'll be right back." The officer said to Natasha before walking away to find out what all the ruckus was about.

Bucky quickly jumped out the window following Wanda's directions to find the motorcycle exactly where she had said it would be. He got on and drove off.

Natasha, on the other hand, quickly pushed a chair up to the security cameras pulling out some tweezers to break the wires before pulling off her wig and leaving the note along with the wig down on the desk before setting off a smoke bomb and hurrying out to the car waiting for her.

Sam flew off the building getting in the car and started it already heading to the destination.

The officer got back to see the room fogged.

He coughed walking over to the desk to see the note along with the blonde wig.

The note read, "Samantha Godrigez, New York, never gonna happen street. 927-666-8724. Kisses, hun."

————————————————————————

"Where's Steve?" Bucky asked already dreading the answer his mind made up when the others got to where they said to go.

"He's-" Clint started but Natasha cut him off.

"That's not important right now." She said and Bucky nodded turning his face away assuming he hated him.   
  


  
‘ _Not now! You can’t cry you big baby_!’ He thought to himself.

"We need your phone." She continued.

"You act like they didn't take it."

"Did they?"

"No." Bucky muttered handing her his phone.

She pocketed his phone taking out a burner phone and handing it to him.

"It has everyone's numbers but it can't be tracked. Call Steve once. While you're over the ocean just in case because knowing Steve he's going to try and track it to find you. Call us for anything else. Steve has no clue what we're doing here. You guys need to get going on the way over we got an alert that cops are being sent looking for you." She said.

"Thanks guys. Really." Bucky said.

Natasha pulled him into a hug.

"Don't do anything stupid will you! I don't even know where you're going and I'm freaking out imagine Steve!" She said.

"I'm already a wanted man how much stupider can I get?"

"Yeah. Wanted home by Steve. We'll figure this out and get you back as soon as we can. Everything will be alright." She said as she let go of him.

"How are you so sure?"

"Because if it's not, I don't know what any of us are going to do."

"Get in the car Barnes! We have an hour of driving to do before we can get you on that plane! You guys will see each other in a month at the most." Sam said from the car.

"Take care of Steve for me?" Bucky asked with a small smile.

"Don't really think he's the one who needs it." Natasha laughed.

"When he jumps outta planes you know. The guy either really loves them or really hated them."

"I'll take care of him." Natasha promised and Bucky got in the car.

————————————————————————

Natasha, Clint, and Wanda headed back to the tower.

"Where's Steve?" Clint asked.

"Gym." Tony answered. 

"Why's he in the gym?"

"Blowing off some steam. I got him yelling about how much he hates hydra. Don't know why. But it distracted him and that's what we were trying to do so...." Tony said with a shrug.

"Steve'll find out about Bucky by tomorrow and I sure as hell don't want to be here when that happens." Wanda said.

"I vote Tony tells him."

————————————————————————

"Of all the things I could be doing tonight." Sam muttered.

"You guys could've just left me you know? You'll just get in trouble if anyone finds out." Bucky said.

"Yeah well _Steve’s_ my friend." Sam said.

"You can just pull over and leave me here or something. Save yourself the trouble."

"I already told Tony I'd make sure you get to Wakanda."

"Wakanda?"

"Yeah. Safest place. No one will think to look there." Sam said and Bucky nodded.

They pulled into an empty parking lot and got out.

Bucky followed Sam over to the plane and they got on.

"Hey, Happy." Sam said.

"Hey, Sam. Wakanda right?" Happy asked.

"Yep."

————————————————————————

**Five hours later**

They landed in Wakanda and got off the plane.

"Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, good to see you again!" Shuri greeted them.

"Hey Shuri." Bucky said.

"We got your tent ready." She said and Bucky laughed.

"Gotta stay in a tent again I see."

"Yep."

"I gotta get going. Call Steve let him know you're okay but don't tell him where you are or he'll just come get you." Sam said and Bucky nodded.

————————————————————————

"Where are you going?" Tony asked Steve that morning.

"To see Bucky. You know my boyfriend? Wrongfully imprisoned? And then I'm going to go see the lawyers to see what exactly it is we're going to do to get Bucky out and back home to me." Steve responded.

"Yeah about that......"

"What? What happened? Is something wrong? Is Bucky okay?"

"We kinda broke him outta prison last night and sent him far far away."

"You did what?"

"We thought it'd be smarter to get him away and where no one could find him."

"You-you thought it'd be smart to have him run away? TONY IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! This is just going to make him look guiltier then he already does!" Steve shouted and Clint ran over to them.

"Okay maybe don't kill each other." He said.

"Where is he? Where the hell is he?! Tell me where the fuck he is so I can go get him back!" Steve shouted ignoring Clint.

"I can't tell you that. All I can say is that he has a burner phone so you can't track him and that he is going to call you to let you know that he's fine." Tony said, surprisingly calm for all the death threats.

"I swear to god Tony tell me where he is or I'll-" just as Steve spoke his phone rang.

He pulled it out and answered praying it was Bucky.

"Bucky? Buck is that you? Please tell me it's you." Steve said.

"It's me." Bucky said with a small smile.

"Oh thank god. Bucky why? Why would you let this happen? I told you we'd figure it out. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you. Just come back to me. Please. I love you. I love you so much. Just come back. Don't let me lose you again. I can't lose you again. I love you. I love you Bucky just come back. We'll figure it all out. I want you here with me not god knows where you are. Come home Bucky." Steve whispered.

"I can't, Stevie. No matter how much I want to. I just can't. I should've stayed on the run. I should've stayed away. I shouldn't have stayed. I shouldn't have fallen in love again. I shouldn't have told you. This would be so much easier if I didn't love you. If you didn't love me. I should've kept you safe. If I had stayed away we wouldn't be here right now. If I hadn't told you I loved you maybe you would've fallen in love with someone less complicated. Someone who hasn't murdered people. Someone who isn't me. I have to stay away now. No matter how much it hurts. Because I love you and because I love you I won't put you in any more trouble then I already have. I don't wanna break up. I never wanna break up with you. I can hope you feel the same way but I know that it's not possible. You'll move on. You'll realize how stupid we were to think this would ever work. I love you, Steve. Always have. Always will." Bucky sobbed in a broken voice that just shattered Steve’s heart as he hung up.

"No. No Bucky. Bucky you can't leave me like that! You can't do this! I won't give up on us I refuse to give up!" Steve shouted as if, if he shouted loud enough, maybe, just maybe, Bucky might be able to hear him.

He lowered the phone from his ear throwing it against the wall with a scream, squeezing his eyes shut in a hope not to cry no matter how useless it seemed.

"Steve?" Clint whispered after a few minutes and Steve opened his eyes shaking his head.

"I can't- I just- I refuse to- I can't- it just can't- I need to go for a run." He said with a half-sob walking out of the tower before they could stop him.

Tony sighed.

"Maybe this was a bad idea."

————————————————————————

"Why did I just see Steve running around New York City?" Sam asked when he got back to the tower.

"Been at it since eight this morning." Tony answered.

"Why?"

"Bucky kinda gave up."

"ON LIFE?!"

"NO! On them. He doesn't want to hurt Steve anymore then he already has or something. Steve refuses to let this happen but he doesn't know where Bucky is."

"I give it two days. He'll be back to normal in two days." Natasha said confident in her statement.

————————————————————————

 **Two weeks later**

Steve walked into the tower slumping down onto the couch.

Stark And Widow went over to him.

"Hey Stark. Hey Widow. How you liking it over here at uncle Tony’s?" He asked scratching Starks head as Widow climbed onto his lap.

"You miss Bucky?" He asked as if they could actually answer.

"I know. I do too. He'll be back soon enough though. And then we can all go home." Steve whispered.

Natasha walked in with a scream.

"What the hell happened to you?! It's been two weeks and you grew a beard! And is-is that a lip piercing?! Oh my god and you died your hair black." She said rubbing her temples.

"What can I say? Gotta lotta free time on my hands lately. Plus the super soldier serum made growing the beard easy. Cells regenerate faster blah blah blah. I go through like five bottles of shaving cream in three weeks." Steve muttered as Widow climbed onto his shoulders.

"You're depressing Stark and Widow." She said with a sigh.

"Come here Stark. Let's go for a walk." She continued, patting her legs so Stark would come running.

"Sorry Steve. I promised Bucky I'd take care of you and I think that curtesy extends to your pets." She said putting a leash on Stark.

"I'll take Stark for a walk and leave you to mope around in what I assume are Bucky’s sweatshirt and sweat pants."

"Technically they're mine. Bucky just always wears them." Steve muttered.

"Yeah. Do me a favor and take that ridiculous thing outta your face and shave before you have a full grown ass Dumbledore beard." Natasha said as she walked out.

————————————————————————

"Get up." Tony said.

"What?"

"Get up. We're going for a walk. Maybe some fresh air will do you some good."

"I don't want to-"

"Get off your ass and let's go for a walk."

————————————————————————

"This is ridiculous Tony." Steve said twenty minutes into their walk.

"It is not! It is very therapeutic. How about this, we walk three more blocks and I'll buy you whatever the hell you want. A car? Done. Yogurt? Done. You want your own store? Done deal!" Tony said and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Tony-"

"It's fair!"

"Go to hell."

"Already on my way!"

They walked the three blocks Tony had said before starting their way back to the tower.

"Do you seriously not see anything interesting?" Tony asked.

Steve shrugged.

"Ask me again when you bring back Bucky." He answered and Tony sighed.

Steve suddenly stopped in front of a small store.

Tony stopped turning to him.

"You've got to be kidding me. Of all the things you're looking at a ring?" He asked.

Steve turnt to look at him with a scoff before walking into the store.

"What? Oh. OHHHHH." Tony said following him in.

"Oh my god are you going to propose?" He asked whispering.

"No! No. No! Well- no! This is stupid. Shut the fuck up." Steve said.

"Oh my god Cap is going to get married. Oh my god what if you ask and he says no?" Tony asked.

"Oh my god shut up before I break your head." Steve said.

"I am not proposing. But- I mean- is it really that bad of an idea?" He asked turning towards Tony.

"To propose? That's never a bad idea. Unless he says no. Or unless you don't want to marry him." Tony answered.

"Is this stupid? Buying a ring in hopes that it'll give me hope that one day I may just be able to use it?" Steve whispered.

"Get the ring. Who knows, maybe you'll get to use it sooner then you think." Tony answered and Steve grinned.

————————————————————————

"Bucky!" Shuri called.

"Shuri, Tachalla, I just want to thank you again for everything. If it were up to me I'd go back to that jail cell to rot." Bucky said turning to see them.

"Not a choice. You're a good man, Barnes. You don't deserve what your getting. If we can help then we'll help." Tachalla said and Bucky nodded.

"What did you need?" Bucky asked.

"Oh right! A friends here to see you." Shuri said.

"Steve?" Bucky asked hopeful.

"No the other one."

"Natasha?"

"No."

"Clint?"

"No."

"Tony?!"

"Nope."

"It's the bird isn't it?"

"You finally got one right." Shuri said and Bucky rolled his eyes following her towards Sam.

"Is everything okay?" Bucky asked Sam.

"No!"

"What?"

"Steve‘s being a little shit! You'd never believe it! He's like a completely different person. He died his hair black. He grew a beard! He won't stop playing your voicemail thing! And he's depressing Stark and Widow."

"The people or the animals?"

"BOTH!" Sam shouted.

"Look I know it's a lot to ask, but will you come back to New York? I know you can get in a lot of trouble." Sam asked.

"Let's go."

"What?"

"We're only putting off what will eventually happen. Let's go."

————————————————————————

"What the hell happen to you? Satan show up and throw up on you?" Bucky asked walking over to Steve.

"Bucky?" Steve whispered confused.

"Hey babe." Bucky said with a small smile.

"Bucky!" Steve laughed jumping to his feet and hugging him.

"I missed you too, Steve." Bucky laughed hugging him back before pulling away.

"How'd you get Nat to let you do this huh?" He asked pointing at his head.

"Natasha does not control me. What are you doing here?"

"Not important. She controls everyone. I need hair dye and a razor stat." Bucky said.

"You are not dying my hair."

"Like hell I am. I fell in love with my blonde Stevie not whoever the hell this is. But if you're going for a more dark cap look I ain't complaining. Now get your ass in that bathroom so I can start dying your hair back to normal." Bucky said and Steve scoffed walking towards the bathroom.

Bucky got the hair dye and scissors from Sam before following Steve into the bathroom.

He started dying Steve’s hair back to normal and cutting the edges all while Steve complained.

"Hey at least you almost look like yourself." Bucky said.

"You don't even let me touch your hair how is this fair?" Steve asked with a scoff.

"Well it is fair because that's a lie. I remember a whole lotta hair pulling. You can be very aggressive sometimes." Bucky laughed.

"Okay I'm done. Now for your face." He said turning Steve around.

"I can shave my own face."

"Then why don't I trust you to do just that?" Bucky asked and Steve rolled his eyes.

————————————————————————

"Done. Now you just gotta get that stupid thing outta your lip cuz I ain't kissing you with it on." Bucky said putting the razor down.

Steve rolled his eyes taking off the lip piercing.

"It was fake?" Bucky asked.

"Shut the fuck up." Steve muttered and Bucky laughed.

"BUCKY!" Natasha shouted bursting into the bathroom.

"What if I had been showering?" Bucky asked turning towards Natasha.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?!"

"Because I didn't know I was until I was."

"Oh and there's someone at the door for you Steve." Natasha said turning to Steve.

Steve stood up and walked to the door.

"Steve Rogers?" The person asked.

"Yes?" Steve asked.

"You've been served." The person said handing him the paper.

"What the- NATASHA!" Steve shouted.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What's this?"

"You have to appear in court for Bucky’s case. Yeah you don't have to go back to jail yet. You have to appear in court and then see what happens." Natasha explained to Steve and Bucky.

"You have to get out of here, Buck." Steve said as he closed the door.

"If I leave I'm automatically found guilty aren't I?" Bucky asked.

"Probably." Natasha answered.

"I don't care. They can't find you and kill you if you leave." Steve said.

Bucky sighed turning towards Natasha.

"Can you-"

"Yeah. I'm gonna go find the others." She answered walking away.

Bucky walked over to Steve sitting down and pulling him next to him.

"Steve, I’m done running. I can't run anymore. I won't run anymore. I have spent most of my life running away whether literally or metaphorically. I don't wanna run anymore. I wanna stay here. With you. With the others. With Stark and Widow. With you. And yes I know I said with you twice but that's because I really mean it. Steve, right now this choice comes down to you and you alone. You want me gone? You want me to leave? Say the words and I'll be gone in five, maybe ten, minutes." Bucky said to Steve.

"Tell me what it is that you want and I'll do it. If what you want is for me not to be here I'm not going to lie to you it's going to hurt but I'll leave. I'd leave no matter how much it hurts because when it comes down to it I'll always choose you first." He continued.

"I want- I want you to- I want you to-" Steve said shaking his head. This was so stupid! It didn't matter how much he didn't want Bucky to leave if he said that he'd just be putting him in danger.

"Leave or stay? You need to tell me or I'm just going to assume you want me to leave and end up getting hurt for no reason."

"I want you to stay with me. I don't want you to leave me. It's selfish I know but I can't stand the thought of not knowing where you are or with who or knowing I may never see you again. Knowing you may be hurt and I wouldn't know about it. It hurts too much, Bucky! Every time I lose you it breaks my heart!" Steve shouted.

"Then I’m staying. You can stop worrying now, pumpkin." Bucky said standing up.

"Pumpkin?" Steve and Clint asked.

"What? I'm trying something new here! Just calling you Steve and Stevie is boring."

"You tried something knew when you started calling me babe." Steve laughed.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard. Well, I mean, I never called anyone babe more like babydoll or just doll but I'm not exactly going to call you that so you're stuck with babe. Now, when the hell did you get here?" Bucky asked directing the last question at Clint.

"I should be asking you that but just now? I went to visit Laura? My wife? About to have another baby? The others know this." Clint said confused.

"LAURAS HAVING ANOTHER KID?!" Steve and Bucky shouted.

"No need to shout!" Clint said covering his ears.

Natasha came running down the stairs.

"Laura's having another kid? Why didn't I know this? I should've known this before you knew it!" She said.

"I told you guys this!"

"No you didn't!"

"I didn't?"

"NO!"

"Oh."

————————————————————————

"You know, we technically missed your birthday." Steve said to Bucky a few hours later when they were curled on the couch watching a movie on Netflix.

"Not this again, Steve. I told you I don't want a party."

"Okay but it's technically not a party because it'll just be you and me and the others like usual. The only difference is cake and presents!"

"If I say yes can we finish the movie?" Bucky asked with a sigh.

"Yes."

"Then fine. You can throw the stupid party tomorrow."

————————————————————————

**The next day**

"So? What do you want?" Natasha asked Bucky.

"What?"

"For your birthday gift." She said and Bucky shushed her.

"Shhh! Don't let Steve here you or he'll start freaking out about what to get me." He whispered.

"Oh I think he has quite a good gift idea for you." Tony said with a laugh.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"Huh? Oh I didn't say anything."

"Cut the crap what are you talking about?"

"Nothing."

Bucky rolled his eyes giving up.

"Hey Buck you wanna go out for some coffee?" Steve asked walking over to him.

"Yeah sure." Bucky said standing up.

"You guys can stay here if you want. We'll be back soon." He said as they walked towards the door.

————————————————————————

Steve and Bucky got their coffee and started their way back to their apartment.

"LOOK! ITS THE GUY WITH THE WICKED METAL ARM!" A little kid shouted running over to Steve and Bucky with his friends.

"That's so cool!" One of the kids said.

"No no no he's Captain America go bother him." Bucky said pointing at Steve.

Steve laughed.

"Can I touch the arm?"

"Is that a star?"

"Why is there a star?"

"Why is it red?" The kids kept asking question after question.

"No you can't touch the arm, yes it is a star, because I like stars, because I like the color red, you know who else has a star? Captain America. He's right there go bother him!" Bucky said and Steve just laughed more.

"STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME!" Bucky shouted.

Steve finally stopped laughing.

"Okay okay. Hey kids Bucky and I kinda gotta get going see Tony and Natasha, AKA Iron Man and Black Widow, who are waiting for us back at home. Bucky will give you an autograph if you'd like." Steve said trying to help.

After ten minutes of giving all the kids autographs they finally started walking back to the apartment.

"You're welcome." Steve said.

"For what? Laughing?" Bucky asked.

"I'm sorry would you prefer if I had left you there?"

"No."

"Exactly."

————————————————————————

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The others shouted as Bucky and Steve walked into the apartment.

"Technically it's not my birthday anymore." Bucky said as he closed the door.

"Take the presents and eat the cake." Natasha suggested.

"Thank you." Bucky whispered with a smile taking the slice of cake.

"Okay okay here is your present from me." Clint said handing him his phone.

"When did you even get my phone?" Bucky asked.

"Just open Spotify." Clint laughed.

Bucky did as Clint said.

"Tada! Your very own playlist! So you'll stop stealing my phone." Clint said and Bucky laughed.

"Thank you." Bucky said putting his phone in his pocket.

"My turn!" Tony said standing up and grabbing something bringing it over to Bucky.

"A....... hammock?" Bucky asked confused.

"You have a very plain porch. Take the hammock."

"Thanks Tony." Bucky laughed.

"Yeah yeah yeah Wanda and I went half-sies and bought you new clothes. We don't need to see you walking around in clothes tighter then your skin." Natasha said handing him a bag.

"Ha ha very funny."

"Okay well I didn't know what to get you so ima make you breakfast tomorrow morning in their-" Steve said pointing to the kitchen, "and do anything you want in there." He said pointing to the bedroom. "And then we're going shopping for a real gift."

Bucky laughed.

"Ring." Tony coughed so only Steve would understand him.

"What was that?" Bucky asked.

"I didn't say anything." Tony lied before coughing 'ring' again.

"Shut up Tony it's not happening." Steve muttered.

"I'm still confused." Bucky said.

Steve leaned over and kissed him.

"Better?" He asked.

"Not yet." Bucky said and Steve laughed giving him another kiss.

"There. Oh and I made reservations at the Outback Steakhouse for tomorrow. You promised me a date." Steve added.

————————————————————————

They talked, watched some movies, ate pizza, and built the hammock.

"Okay okay but like, if you end up going to jail I'm not taking care of Steve again." Natasha said taking another drink of her wine as the others laughed.

"I have a question, why do you always carry a knife with you Barnes?" Tony asked.

Bucky pulled the knife out of his pocket.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Because if it wasn't the knife then your drink went straight to your dick." Tony laughed.

"Never know when you might need one. Plus, when I was with hydra I was trained to always carry one or a gun around so I could give it to them in case they decided to take me out."

"As in...... kill you?"

"Yeah. But if we’re talking drinks back in the day Steve would have a sip of a drink I’d be completely trashed.”   
  


“Not true!” Steve said annoyed.   
  


“You pissed your pants.” 

  
“It was one time!”   
  


"Shit he's hot." Natasha said changing the subject as a guy walked in screen.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Oh that just reminded me. Question, who's on your celebrity list?" Tony asked Steve and Bucky.

"Our what?" They asked.

"Like who are the celebrities you can sleep with. Like Pep and I have a deal that we can each sleep with the five celebrities on our list if we meet them." Tony said.

"People do that?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah. Laura and I have one too." Clint said.

"And this is normal?" Steve asked.

"Yeah like I'm straight and all but if like Tom Brady asked me out or something I wouldn't say no." Tony answered.

"I am so making one of those." Bucky said.

"Speaking of Laura she's gonna give birth any day now right?" Wanda asked Clint.

"Yeah."

"Aw you know who would have the cutest kids?" Natasha asked.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Steve and Bucky. Like I know it's not possible but if it was. Adorable! Like just imagine Bucky's hair and Steve's eyes." She said.

"Steve's ass and Bucky’s thighs." Wanda added.

"I'll toast to that." Natasha laughed.

"Bucky’s jaw without a doubt though." Natasha said.

"What's next? Steve's Dorito torso and Bucky’s arms?" Clint joked.

"Yes!" Natasha And Wanda said.

"Let's work on me not getting arrested first." Bucky laughed.

"First as in?"

"As in there is no possible way for a child to look like me and Steve so drop it."

"Come on! They turnt Steve from a skinny hairless cat to a six pack Dorito! And we have Tony on our side!"

"I am not doing anything! I am not messing with the fabric of the universe! We do not need a depressed bitch that badly." Tony said.

"Im sorry skinny what?" Steve asked.

"Skinny hairless cat. She said skinny hairless cat. Is she really wrong? I didn't think so so you have nothing to complain about." Bucky answered.

"I just don't understand this movie. What exactly is the pink lady so mad about?" Bucky asked.

"No ones really paying it any attention." Tony laughed.

"I'm tired." Steve yawned lying down with his head on his boyfriends chest.

"You're also heavy get the fuck off me." Bucky laughed.

"Make me." Steve muttered.

"NO!" Natasha and Tony shouted.

"Calm down! If you're really that tired you can go to bed Steve." Bucky said.

"Don't wanna go alone. Been alone for two weeks." Steve mumbled and Bucky’s heart broke.

' _You're gonna be alone longer if I go to jail.'_ He thought but didn't dare say out loud.

Instead, he just wrapped his arms around Steve.

"I know, Steve. I know." He whispered.

"OKAY OKAY IM HERE!" Sam shouted bursting into the apartment. "Here's your gift Barnes." He said handing him a plane ticket to Washington D.C.

"You tryna kick me outta my own home?" Bucky asked.

"No it's mine. I'm finally going back home. Steve's all yours."

"Really?!"

"Nope! I like it here. Sorry. I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

————————————————————————

The next morning Bucky woke up to a note from Steve telling him he went out to buy some groceries and that breakfast was on the table and that he'd see him later tonight for their date.

"How many times do I have to tell that idiot that when I wake up I want him next to me!" Bucky said to himself getting out of bed.

"Date. Shit. NATASHA!" Bucky shouted.

Natasha walked out of the guest room.

"What?" She asked.

"I need your help."

"With?"

"So Steve and I have a date tonight."

"Yeah?"

"I need help with what to wear!"

"Wear what you usually wear!"

"But this is different!"

"How is it any different?!"

"This may be my last night outta jail." Bucky whispered and Natasha's look softened.

"Bucky...." she whispered but had no clue what to say.

"Don't. I'm fine! I'm fine. I just- I need to make tonight special. If they don't straight up kill me, I'll be spending the rest of my life in jail or at least a good fifty to ninety years. I can't expect Steve to wait all that time just for me. It's like I told him. It's like I told Tony. It's like I'm telling you now. I'm just another one of hydras weapons. Another one of their machines. A puppet. Someone else controls the strings and they don't care about the consequences. It's a miracle Steve is with me now, in a few years, a few months, he'll move on. Find someone else. Someone a million times better then me. I can't ask him to wait. To not move on. I can't even ask that of him now. I went into this knowing that in the end I'd get my heart broken I just didn't realize how much it'd hurt. I didn't realize that I'd be the one who's responsible for my heart being broken. I didn't realize that it'd be all hydras doing again. They're always there. In my mind. I still hear the Winter Soldier at times and there is nothing I can do about that. Steve may be the man out of time, but ironically, I'm the one _frozen_ in time. Replaying the second I met Steve. The second I fell in love with him. The second I started dating all these girls to hide it. The second I got the notice that I had to leave for war. The second I got captured. The second Steve saved me and he was no longer the person I used to know. The second I realized he loved Carter and any chance of him loving me was gone. The second I fell off that train. The second I got this damn arm. The second I lost all hope. All the torture. And then the second I got my memories back. The second I fell in love with him again. The second you told me I wasn't a monster for feeling the way I did. The way I do. That even if most of me isn't normal my feelings for Steve are. The second I told him. The second I thought this is it. He's gonna hate me. The second he told me he loved me too and I could've died from how happy I was. And then everything else went by in a blur. And the next things that will replay in my mind is the moment I'm sentenced. The moment Steve breaks up with me. The moment Steve tells me he found someone else. Someone better. And if I'm lucky, all those memories will replay before they kill me for all the deaths I didn't want to cause but I did. If I'm lucky I'll see that even though my heart is broken I got more then I could've ever asked for. I expected it to last a week if at all. I expected him to end it almost as soon as it started. I expected myself to be on the streets hiding because Steve would've said the whole we can still be friends thing but those things never work. I would've never been able to look at Steve without wondering what if he had loved me the way I love him. And so I'd leave and Steve being Steve would look for me and he'd find me and I'd be a mess and I'd want to die more then I ever have in my life. I'd snap. I'd actually try but I wouldn't be able to because of that damn programming in my head! That stupid thing that won't let me kill myself no matter how much I want to at times! I can't do it! I can't end my own life. I can end others but not even my own." Bucky said with a sob.

Natasha went to pull him into a hug in hopes of making him feel better and he just stepped away shaking his head.

"I asked for more then I deserved and Steve gave me everything. I can't ask him to stay. I can't. I won't. He deserves to be happy. He deserves what I could never give him. What Carter could. And he doesn't even have her anymore. I won't ask him to stay when I'm this broken and you won't either. You won't tell him everything I just told you because he has his own problems and I'm not going to make them seem any less important because of my insecurities. I won't let him put me before him again. You guys should've locked me up and thrown away the key a long time ago. Thank you for everything Nat. Just do one last thing for me. Just help me make my last night with Steve special. I need one last happy memory with him before it's all over." Bucky whispered with shaky breaths.

Natasha sighed.

"I hope Steve knows how lucky he is to have you. Of course I'll help you figure out what to wear." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you."

Natasha pulled her phone out texting Wanda, Sam, Clint and Tony to come over.

Sam and Wanda came over but Clint and Tony were busy helping Steve out who was freaking out just as much if not more.

————————————————————————

"Wear the light blue shirt with the leather jacket." Clint said.

"I am not wearing a leather jacket." Steve said.

"You have to if you're going to wear the leather pants!" Tony said.

"I am not wearing leather pants! You may like your pants tight enough to show everything but I don't." Steve shouted.

"Wear the jacket at least." Tony said.

"Fine." Steve said taking the jacket.

"And take your motorcycle! A motorcycle will make _any_ guy or girl swoon." Clint said.

"And send him a dirty text. Oh wait- I already did that for you" Tony added handing him back his phone.

"TONY!" Steve shouted taking his phone to see what he had sent.

————————————————————————

"Hair up or down?" Natasha asked.

"Down." Wanda said.

"No way. Definitely up. That way he can see your face. Plus you don't want your hair getting in the way when you get home from the date if you know what I mean." Sam said.

"Everyone knows what you mean. The mailman knows what you mean." Bucky responded.

"Up." Sam repeated and Natasha put his hair up.

"Perfect." Natasha said.

"Wear the bomber jacket! You have to wear the bomber jacket!" Wanda said.

"I have no idea what a bomb jacket is." Bucky said.

"BombER jacket. This is exactly why Natasha and I went shopping for you!" She answered with a sigh walking over and picking up the jacket and handing it to him.

"Wear the new blue jeans. You may want to get some before tomorrow but you don't want it to be obvious." Sam said.

"He means everyone and Steve don't need to see the tent in your pants to know you want to sleep with him. I'm pretty sure he already knows that or he's a lot stupider then I originally thought." Natasha rephrased.

"Just give me the pants!" Bucky said with a sigh.

"And wear a shirt. It's cold in the outback." Sam said.

"Of course I'm going to- what kind of idiot wouldn't wear a shirt out to eat?!" Bucky asked.

"Well they're talking about your pants and jacket but no one mentions a shirt so!"

"You need to calm down." Natasha said.

"Yeah you're being too loud." Wanda added.

"Sometimes I miss the olden days." Bucky said with a sigh walking towards the bathroom to change. 

"Good?" He asked when he walked out.

"Perfect!" Natasha said.

"Okay." Bucky said picking his phone off the table to see a message from Steve.

————————————————————————

————————————————————————

**One hour later**

"Natasha will you drive me to the bar? I'm meeting Steve there." Bucky asked.

"Yeah sure." Natasha said grabbing her car keys.

As soon as Bucky got out of the car she lowered her window.

"Have fun! But not too much fun! And be back by ten." She said with a grin.

"Natasha were getting an early dinner and heading back home. I don't think there's much you have to worry about. We'll be home by seven at the latest." Bucky laughed as he walked into the bar.

He walked over to the bar ordering a Manhattan. He knew it wouldn't get him drunk but it was weird just standing around waiting.

"Mind if I sit here til a hot blonde walks in?" He asked with a wink when the bartender came back with his drink.

"Knock yourself out." She said with a laugh.

He took his phone out to see a message from Natasha.

————————————————————————

————————————————————————

A few minutes later Steve walked into the bar.

"Shit he does look good." Bucky muttered to himself downing his drink and opening the camera app to take a quick picture to send to Natasha.

As soon as he took the picture the flash went off and he quickly put his phone away looking off to the side as Steve looked over at him.

_'Shit shit shit shit shit! Look what you just did!'_ He thought to himself as Steve walked over.

Steve walked over and Bucky stood up sending a wink at the bartender.

"Hey I’m James Barnes. My friends call me Bucky but you can call me Mr. Whatever your last name is." Bucky said with a smirk praying Steve hadn't noticed the camera.

"Fuck off." Steve laughed lightly punching him in the arm.

"You bring the bike or are we gonna have to walk?" Bucky asked.

"Motorcycles parked outside. Ready when you are."

"Let's go then." Bucky said quickly paying for his drink and following Steve out.

"Did you ever get your license?" Bucky asked.

"No but-"

"I'm driving then."

"YOUR LICENSE EXPIRED YEARS AGO!"

"At least I got one." Bucky said taking the keys from Steve and getting on the motorcycle.

Steve scoffed getting on behind him.

They headed to the restaurant.

"Okay give it at me. What'd tony tell you to do?" Bucky asked as they waited for their food.

"Tony didn't tell me to do anything?" Steve answered.

"He's Tony. Of course he did."

"Fine. Fine! This is all Tony!" Steve said before sighing.

"Did it hurt?" He asked.

"Did What hurt?" Bucky asked confused.

"When you fell from- oh geez........" Steve said dropping his head against the table.

"Real smooth, Rogers. Real smooth." Bucky said trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry." Steve whispered.

"I lost an arm. I'm gonna go with Yeah it did hurt."

"Tony said to-" Steve tried and Bucky just laughed.

"I love you so much you dumbass." Bucky said with a grin.

"So what's with tony and the whole ring thing?" Bucky asked a few minutes later.

"What ring? There's no ring!" Steve blurted out.

_'This is what I get for listening to Tony. An idiotic plan and a useless ring. Now Bucky's gonna think I'm crazy.'_ He thought to himself.

"Calm down. I'm just asking." Bucky laughed.

————————————————————————

An hour later they finished eating and headed out to the parking lot.

"Oh I forgot to ask. Was the picture you took earlier good enough or do I need to pose next time?" Steve asked with a smirk.

"Oh god you did notice!" Bucky groaned and Steve laughed.

"Well, anyways, since we went to a bar and can't exactly get drunk, Tony had this brilliant idea for me to bring the asgardian drink." Steve said pulling out four bottles.

"Natasha had the same idea." Bucky laughed as he pulled out another four.

Steve laughed.

"Of course she did. So? Whatdya say?"

"I say we should call Natasha to come pick us up because we ain't driving anywhere." Bucky laughed taking a seat.

"Why is dating so awkward and hard?!" Steve asked with a laugh a few drinks in and Bucky shrugged.

"Do you ever think, that maybe we aren't meant to be anything more then friends? Like maybe we're wrong. This isn't what it's supposed to be. That we don't belong together? Everyone assumes we do so do we just go along with it?" Bucky whispered and Steve turnt to look at him.

"Do you not feel the way you did when you first told me you loved me?" Steve asked.

"No, no! Of course I do.........do you though?"

"I will love you forever Bucky. I'm with you Til the end of the line. We've been over this before."

"Then why are we so worried? Why is this so awkward?"

"Because we're actually calling it a date. Because of everything that can happen tomorrow. Because we love each other and we want everything to be perfect? I don't know why but there's a hundred reasons none of which I see end up with us not being meant to be together." Steve answered.

"We've known each other for so long that we're still terrified of ruining it. Bucky I tell you I love you because it's true. I kiss you and all I can think is about how if I could I'd never pull away. We don't want to ruin what we have but maybe that's what we need to do to finally get to the place where we can not feel so terrified that the other will change their mind suddenly. I'll always love you Bucky. And it's gonna take a while for it to feel normal after years of hearing that it was wrong to feel the way we do. If you still can't except it then I'm willing to wait. It took me a hundred years to finally except the fact that I'm in love with you and I wasn't brainwashed and tortured. You were, so it'll probably take you a while longer to get there. Bucky you've been worth the wait so far. A few days. A few weeks. A few months. Even a few years. I can wait. You're worth waiting for. I wouldn't want to spend my life with anyone else." Steve continued talking.

"I don't know how you do it. How you put up with me. I love you Steve. So much. But a-a part of me still thinks- might always think -that-that loving you is wrong. It's engraved so deep in my mind that it's hard to forget sometimes. Sometimes I feel as if this is all a dream. I kiss you and my head is screaming at me to wake up because this is an amazing dream but it can't last forever. And I'm gonna wake up lying next to you back in our small apartment in Brooklyn but not in the way I do now. I'm gonna be lying next to you hiding my feelings and wondering what if I tell him? I can't. He'll kick me out. He doesn't need me but I need him. He may not love me but as long as he's still in my life it'll all be okay. Except it isn't because it kills me hiding it. What if I wake up and none of this ever happened? What if I wake up and think I should tell him? What if I tell you and you're disgusted by me? You kick me out. You scream at me. I wouldn't blame you if you took me to the hospital or jail. Wouldn't blame you if you wanted to kill me yourself. I'm so scared that I'm just gonna lose it all." Bucky said taking another swing of his drink.

"That'll never happen. That I know for sure, Bucky." Steve said.

"Maybe we should go to couples therapy." Steve said and Bucky laughed.

Bucky sighed leaning back and turning to look at Steve.

"Stop staring at me." Steve laughed.

"I like really wanna kiss you right now." Bucky mumbled.

Steve laughed.

"Why don't you then?" He asked and Bucky grinned pulling him into a kiss before laughing.

"We should really call someone to come pick us up." Bucky said.

"Hey Tasha!!!!!!" Bucky laughed when Natasha picked up the phone.

"Are you drunk? It's six forty." Natasha asked.

"Yeah maybe kinda we need you to come pick us up or were gonna get in a car crash." Bucky laughed.

"I am not picking you up. I can send Sam to pick up the bike but you have to order an Uber to pick you up."

"Okay see you later!" Bucky said hanging up.

"We need to order an Uber." He said turning to Steve.

"Done." Steve said.

The Uber got there in five minutes and they got in.

"Hey I love this song! Barton put it on my playlist!" Bucky laughed referring to the song the car had on. (Dynamite).

Steve rolled his eyes as he got in after him.

"The place is right in front of Avengers Tower. You couldn't miss it if you tried." Steve said to the Uber driver.

Bucky leaned his head against steves shoulder.

"Do you remember when you were tiny and had asthma?" Bucky laughed.

"Fuck Off." Steve said rolling his eyes.

"You were adorable back then."

"Back then? What about now?!"

"Well now all your sexiness came out to the surface."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Sexy. Hot. Love machine." Bucky mumbled sitting on his lap.

"You really should have your seatbelt on." Steve teased.

"And you really should put that mouth to better use." Bucky whispered.

"And what should I do with it?" Steve whispered back.

"You should.......... I want Doritos." Bucky said and Steve looked taken aback.

"Nah im kidding. You should kiss me." Bucky laughed.

"Yeah?"

"Did I say should? Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me." Bucky whispered and Steve grinned before kissing him.

————————————————————————

They got to the apartment and stumbled out of the car not pulling apart backing into the building.

Steve pulled away as they got to the door of their apartment and Bucky whined.

"Hold up hold up I just need to unlock the door." Steve panted as he pulled out his keys quickly unlocking the door.

As soon as they were in the apartment Bucky shut the door and pulled Steve into a kiss before pushing him onto the couch and climbing on top of him crashing their lips together.

They carried on for a while until Bucky let out a half choked sob. Steve pulled back as Bucky sat up.

"I'm fine. Just just give me a second. I'm okay." Bucky said turning away and wiping at his eyes.

"Bucky you're obviously not. What's wrong? Talk to me. Please." Steve whispered sitting up and pulling Bucky down letting him lie down with his head in his lap.

"I don't know why I'm crying! This is so stupid!" Bucky laughed.

"Just talk to me. I bet it isn't stupid." Steve said and Bucky sighed looking up at him.

"I'm going to jail tomorrow one way or another aren't I? I'm never going to see you again am I?" Bucky whispered, voice cracking.

"You're not going to jail." Steve whispered.

"How do you know that? Life keeps throwing shit at me. What did I do to get karma this bad?"

"You're not going to go to jail because everything is going to work out this time and I won't lose you again."

"Steve-"

"No Bucky. We came back together better then ever after seventy years of being frozen or in your case brainwashed. I refuse to believe that this one little setback is what will tear us apart."

"Little? Steve im going to end up dead! Or in jail for the rest of my life and honestly I'm hoping for death this time because I can't go every day for the rest of my life watching you move on until one day you don't come to see me at all. And I'll keep waiting but deep down I'll know. And then one day Nat or someone will come see me and she'll tell me to stop waiting. She'll look at me with pure pity. She'll tell me you're getting married. You'll get married. Not to me. But you'll be happy. But I won't be there. Not even as a guest. And one way or another I have to be okay with it because what else can I do?"

"That's not going to happen."

"It will you have to move on at some point."

"I've been telling myself that since I first fell in love with you, Bucky. It doesn't work no matter how much I tried in the past. You're stuck with me." Steve said with a small smile before standing up.

"Come on." He said holding his hand out.

"Where are we going?" Bucky asked grabbing his hand.

"Maybe Tony didn't have such an bad idea with the hammock. We're gonna watch the sun set." Steve said pulling him up to his feet.

"Steve I-"

"No buts about it. We are going to lie on the hammock and watch the sun set while drinking hot coco!" Steve said and Bucky couldn't help the small smile that creeped onto his face.

"Okay." Bucky said following Steve into the kitchen.

Steve made the hot coco and handed it to Bucky as they walked out to the porch.

Steve lied down on the hammock pulling Bucky down next to him.

"Let's run away. Tonight. Right now." Bucky whispered.

"Where'd we run off to?" Steve asked assuming Bucky wasn't being serious.

"Paris." Bucky mumbled as Steve realized he was serious.

"Wait what?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. We both speak French. We can get a little place. Imagine waking up everyday to the Eiffel Tower. Going to a small little cafe. All while in the most romantic place on earth."

"You're actually serious?"

"Yeah. I am."

"What about the others? You just wanna leave them?"

"I'm not leaving you am I?"

"What if something happens and we break up?"

"You just said you didn't think that would happen. We can run away tonight. Not worry about the trial. It's perfect."

"We can't, Bucky."

"I know that. I know. It'd just be so much easier." Bucky whispered.

"Maybe someday." Steve whispered.

"I'm tired." Bucky yawned closing his eyes.

Steve chuckled as Bucky fell asleep.

He let him sleep lightly rocking the hammock trying to keep him asleep praying he didn't get any bad dreams. If he woke up he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He knew that as well as Bucky did.

"Steve? Bucky?" Tony called walking into the apartment.

"Shhh. We're out here." Steve half-whispered.

"Hes Already asleep? Whatdya do you tire him out so much?" Tony whispered.

"Shut up. I'm surprised he's sleeping at all with what's happening tomorrow."

"Yeah. How you feel about that?"

"He's scared. I'm scared. But I can't tell him that because it's just going to make him feel worse about everything." Steve said.

Bucky stirred and Steve went still shutting up as to keep Bucky asleep.

"He thinks he's gunna lose me. Why can't he see that no matter what happens he can't lose me."

"It's hard."

"No shit sherlock."

"You won't always see eye to eye. The sooner you realize that the easier it'll be. This is one of those times. He sees himself guilty. You see him innocent. If I'm being honest, Steve, there's more of a chance that by the end of this you will find him guilty and you will break up with him then him finding himself innocent. He's just preparing himself for the most likely scenario. You don't know half the things he did. You don't know half the things hydra did to him. You don't know half of anything. You see him in a way no one else does. In a way he could never see himself. You only see the good. We see the good but we also know some of the things that he's done. You keep trying to move past it. It's catching up to you Steve. You have to accept it and figure out what you want to do with the information that may come out tomorrow before anyone gets any more hurt then they already suspect."

"He's not evil."

"I know that. The jury doesn't. The judge doesn't. He doesn't. Prove them wrong. Prove that even if he loses. Even if he spends the rest of his life in jail you're not giving up. None of us are. He doesn't care what we think. He cares what you think. There's no guarantee that he won't go to prison. That you won't move on. The only thing that's guaranteed is that you're here now. Move on if that's what you want. Don't give him false hope. Tell him I said this and I'll kill you because he'll never let it go but I care about him. I love him. Not the way you do so don't go all cap on me. I don't want to see him get hurt. If you know that you'll stop loving him after this trial then you need to tell him before. Or he may win and come home and you'll be there ready to kick him to the street."

"Id never do that."

"You need to talk to him about what's going on in your head. Because if he somehow wins with all the odds against him just to have his heart shattered, he's going to get as far away from you as possible and he's going to do something stupid that will end up with him right back where he started. I tried. If that's what's going to happen I sure as hell hope you'll be happy with what you've done. And I sure hope you both find who you're looking for in life. I'm not telling you to stay with him if that's not what you want. I'm also not telling you to break up with him. What I'm saying is that if even the tiniest part of you thinks that by the end of tomorrow you won't feel the same way you do right now, where you would do anything for him, where you'd kill anyone for him, that joy you feel every time you kiss him, hug him, hold him, if the smallest atom in your body thinks that there may be a chance even if it sounds stupid you need to talk to him before you give him hope that everything will go back to normal as soon as this is over. If you hurt him knowing everything I just told you- after everything you said about hating hydra- I will not hesitate to hurt you too Steve."

"I don't hate him. I'll never hate him."

"Im just warning you Steve. If you do end up hating him and not telling him you'll just be hurting the both of you."

"Thank you for the life lesson Mr. Stark. Except I'm a hundred something and think I know how the world works by now."

"Except in reality you're only like twenty seven. Look I just came over to borrow a cup of sugar. Peps a little crazy in the kitchen right now."

"We don't have shit in our cabinets. All I know how to cook is pancakes." Steve said and Tony chuckled.

"We'll all come by before the trial. Make sure he sleeps. If this goes wrong this may be the only good sleep he gets for a while now." Tony whispered walking away.

————————————————————————

"Morning Bucky." Steve said the next morning as Bucky woke up.

"What time is it? I don't remember moving back to bed." Bucky yawned as he sat up.

"You were asleep so I just carried you back instead of waking you. It's seven. I was planning on letting you sleep in and waking you up with a surprise."

"Is that surprise your lips around my cock?" Bucky muttered snuggling closer to Steve instead of getting up.

"Have a good dream?" Steve teased with a laugh.

"Yeah. Sam was there."

"What?"

"Yeah he went back to Washington D.C. for good and then you and I had a pretty good time." Bucky mumbled and Steve laughed.

"So you had fun."

"Yeah. Hell of a good time. Lemme paint you a picture, first it went a little like this-" Bucky said leaning up and kissing him lightly before pulling away.

"And then this-" he whispered kissing him a little longer this time.

"And then something around the lines of this." He purred, resting a hand on steves thigh as he kissed him again.

"Well that sure does seem like one good dream. Although, it would be better if it was more like this." Steve said pulling Bucky closer.

"Didn't you have enough time for that during your date?" Sam laughed as he walked in.

"We really need those keys back." Steve said pulling away.

"But I brought IHOP." Sam said lifting up the bags.

"All is forgiven as long as I have my extra buttered pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Bucky said getting out of bed and taking the bags from Sam before going back to bed and opening the boxes.

"Bucky crumbs!" Steve whined as Bucky began eating.

"I'm sorry what did you just call me?"

"No! Crumbs! You're going to make a mess!"

"These may be my last few hours alive and you are complaining about crumbs?" Bucky asked.

"Don't say that." Steve whispered.

"Maybe if we lived in Paris I wouldn't say it."

"I missed something. I know this isn't the best time but I kinda have to go back to Washington D.C. for a couple days." Sam said.

"Im gonna get ready." Bucky said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"How you doin?" Sam asked Steve.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?! I'm not the one everyone should be worried about!" Steve snapped.

"Because you look like shit."

"Wow. Thanks." Steve said sarcastically.

Steve walked out of the room a few minutes later to find Bucky on the couch with Stark asleep on his lap.

"Hey." Steve whispered with a smile.

"Hey." Bucky whispered back.

"Nat called. Says they're outside waiting. You ready?"

"You guys go ahead. I'll meet you there."

"You're not coming with us?"

"I just need a moment to myself. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing you need to be sorry for, Bucky."

'Yes there is. I should be sorry about everything. I am. But at the same time I'm not.' Bucky thought to himself.

"I called the therapist. Got myself an appointment for tomorrow. However the hell this goes I sure will have somethings to say. I love you and I'll see you soon." Steve said kissing the top of buckys head before walking out.

"Everything will be okay. I'll come right back home with steve and everything will go back to normal." Bucky said to himself standing up and walking out.

————————————————————————

Thirty minutes. Bucky was thirty minutes late! Not the best way to start things now is it?

"Please. Ten minutes. I know I can find him. Just give me ten minutes, your honor." Steve said.

"Tin minutes. Go." The judge said.

"Thank you." Steve whispered before running out of the court room. He didn't get very far as he spotted Bucky sitting against the wall.

"Bucky what are you doing out here? You should be in that court room. Come on. Let's go. We still have time." Steve said reaching his hand out to help Bucky up.

Bucky didn't move. He stayed still as if starring right through Steve towards the other wall.

"Bucky whats wrong?" Steve asked.

"What if I deserve to die?" Bucky whispered.

"You don't. Come on, Buck. You gotta do this." Steve said.

"All those innocent people died because of me. Maybe I should go to jail. Maybe I should die. It's what my minds telling me to do. To grab the gun and end it all. Of all the days to hear the winter soldier in my head why today? He's mocking me. Telling me, the guns right in your pocket just grab it and shoot. But he knows it's not that simple. He knows I can't just end it all. He knows and he's mocking me with it because no matter what happens he'll always be here. Telling me I'm not good enough. Telling me you could never really love me." Bucky continued.

"God damnit buck! Get off your ass and get in that court room! I can't do this! I can't do this right now or I'm gonna start crying! I'm going to help but the only way I can do that right now is for you to be willing to fight for it. Fight for your life. Fight for your freedom. Fight for us. For me. For our future together. For whatever comes next." Steve shouted.

"I killed all those people. Either way it was me behind the gun. I'm the one who shot it. They deserve some kind of justice don't they? I don't know how you could look at me and not see evil." Bucky said.

"Bucky there were two victims every time a shot went off. The person getting shot and the one behind the gun." Steve whispered.

When Bucky didn't respond he sighed and kept talking.

"Look you have five minutes until you make your decision. I'll be in that court room waiting for you to be proven innocent. Just don't do an trying stupid." He said before walking away.

Bucky waited three minutes before standing up.

'Don't do it. He's just gonna hate you.' His head mocked.

"I gotta do it. I gotta fight. I gotta take the leap and see where I land. Even if it means I get hurt. Even if it means I lose Steve." Bucky said to himself as if trying to get his head on board to what his heart had decided as he walked into the court room.

His eyes locked with Steve's as they both realized this may be the last moment they're ever in the same room.

Bucky walked over with a small smile.

"Your lips look lonely." Bucky whispered not knowing what to say.

"Do they?" Steve asked going along with it.

"Yeah." Bucky said a small smirk playing at his lips.

"Would they like to meet mine?" He whispered and Steve grinned.

"We'll see." Steve whispered back.

Bucky looked down shaking his head slightly before looking back up and kissing Steve.

"What was that for?" Steve asked.

"In case I never get to do it again." Bucky whispered hoarsely.

"You're not gonna lose. I would've sent you right back to where you were if I really thought you wouldn't win." Steve said. Maybe it was true. Maybe it wasn't. All he knew was he needed to believe it for the next few hours.

"That's not what I meant." Bucky mumbled not looking at him.

"What did you mean then?"

"You've heard some of the things I've done. You saw the video of me killing Tonys parents. But you don't know everything, Stevie. For all either of us know they know more then we think they do. I don't want you to hate me but I think that after today that's the only thing that can end up happening. You don't know what hydra did to me. I don't even remember it all. But the things I do-the things that haunt me every single night- if you knew them I know you'd never look at me the same again and I don't want that. If you end up hating me I need you to tell me. I need you to break it off. I need you not to give me false hope but the brutal truth. Even if it hurts because your unhappiness is the worst thing in the world to me steve. I can live with myself knowing you hate me. Knowing everyone hates me. Knowing I hate myself. Even if it kills me every day. But I can't live knowing that you hate me but you won't tell me. If you hate me and you don't tell me and I find out Steve I'm not going to say anything to you I'm just gonna get up and leave. I'm not gonna let you be unhappy. I don't care because I love you too much to know you hate me and let you still be with me. No matter how much I love you if I ever find out you hate me I'm gone. Tell me if you hate me. Tell me what you want me to do about it and I'll do it. I love you and don't you ever dare forget that. I won't be upset with you for hating me. In fact, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Bucky said walking away before Steve could say anything else.

————————————————————————

The trial continued for a few hours.

"James Buchanan Barnes you have been proven... innocent.” The judge said as the trial came to an end.

Bucky let out a sigh of relief as a weight lifted off his shoulders.

As soon as they got out of the court room Steve pulled Bucky into a hug with a laugh.

"I told you everything would be okay." Steve whispered not letting go.

————————————————————————

The next day.

Bucky and Steve were cuddling on the couch watching tv when Sam knocked on the door walking in with Natasha.

"Hey sorry to interrupt but you wanted me to remind you about something you needed to go to?" Sam said.

"Shit right that's today." Steve said pulling away from Bucky and standing up.

"Eh It's fine. He hasn't let go of me since yesterday so I'm honestly kinda glad." Bucky said and Steve shot him an offended look.

"What? Cuddling gets boring after a while!" Bucky laughed.

"Keep talking and you can sleep on the couch tonight." Steve said as he walked out of the apartment.

As soon as Steve closed the door Natasha went straight to Steve and buckys room.

"Umm watcha doin there nat?" Bucky asked sitting up.

"Tony has a secret and he won't tell me so I'm going to figure it out!" Natasha yelled.

"So you're looking through my apartment?" Bucky asked.

"It's about Steve obviously. Is all this yours and Steve's or is there somewhere specific where Steve keeps his things?" Natasha asked.

"Are you-are you going through my things? Stay out of my things!" Bucky shouted getting to his feet and walking into the room.

"Why? What you hiding something? What is it? Playboy?"

"What did you call me?"

"No it's- Sam! Explain it to him!"

"Yeah no I have a plane to catch. I'll see you in a few days." Sam laughed walking out of the apartment.

"Help me figure it out!" Natasha said to Bucky.

"No! I trust Steve and you should too. I'm not letting you look through his things." Bucky said although Natasha completely ignored him.

"Natasha I'm talking to you!" Bucky said annoyed.

"Whoah." Natasha said

"What? What is it? No! I don't wanna know." Bucky said turning around.

"Oh my god. Oh my god oh my god oh my god. You're really gonna want to see this." Natasha said pulling the small box out of the drawer.

"No!"

"You really are going to want to see this Bucky I'm not kidding." She said.

Bucky groaned turning back around.

"I don't get it. It's a box." Bucky said confused.

"You fucking dumbass open the box!" Natasha shouted passing the box to him.

Bucky sighed opening the box.

As soon as he saw the ring he dropped the box.

"I need to sit down." Bucky said walking to the couch.

Natasha grabbed the box from the ground following him out.

"This is amazing!" Natasha said.

"What's amazing?" Tony asked walking in.

"Oh you found the ring." He said walking over and sitting down on the couch.

"This is terrible." Bucky whispered.

"What do you mean terrible?" Natasha asked.

"And you knew about this and you didn't say anything?!" Bucky said to Tony throwing a pillow at him.

"What was I supposed to say?" Tony asked.

"How is this terrible?" Natasha added.

"Oh I don't know you could've warned me about the fact that he might be planning on proposing!" Bucky shouted.

"What do you mean might be? Of course he is." Natasha said.

"NOT HELPING HERE!" Bucky shouted.

"Whats the big deal?" Tony asked.

"The big deal is that I don't wanna get married!"

"You guys already live together. You love each other. You've practically been together since you were five and six. You already got married in Vegas!" Tony said.

"You're just making it oficial. You're saying you'll always be by each other's sides. I think it's all just so romantic." Natasha said with a dreamy sigh.

"No stop! Don't don't make me think this is a good idea." Bucky said.

"Plus you get to go on a honeymoon." Tony added.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Why would he want to marry me?"

"Because he loves you dumbass. I know it's hard to believe."

"Can you really tell us that not even a small part of you wants this to be real?" Natasha asked and Bucky looked away.

"No? Shut up! This isn't funny!" Bucky said, his face turning bright red as Natasha and Tony laughed.

"You really think he's going to propose?" He whispered.

Natasha squealed.

"You're getting married!" She laughed. "Oh my god I get to be like your best girl right? Like a best man except-well- me."

"We don't even really know if he's planning on proposing! It could be something completely different!"

"Why would he hide it then?"

"I may know the answer to tha-" Tony said.

"Shhh!" Natasha shushed him still upset that he hadn't told her.

"I tried." Tony said with a sigh. 

"He has to at least be thinking about it if he bought the ring. There is literally no other explanation. Just drop him some little hints letting him know it's okay." Natasha said.

"I don't know if you noticed but I'm not exactly subtle. The way I told steve I was in love with him was by moping around eating ice cream and only speaking Russian followed by getting captured by hydra which he saved me from to scream at me and then I kissed him and told him I loved him. To sum it up in a way, I am not subtle. I should've at least waited til our fifth date to tell him I love him." Bucky said.

"Yeah you kinda don't have a voice in your head telling you when to stop do you?"

"Oh I have a voice in my head. Not a very kind one but a voice indeed." Bucky said.

"Do I want to know what it says?" Natasha asked.

"Sometimes it tells me to kill someone. Tony being the example. Other times it tells me to pick up a pizza because as much as I love Steve hes shit at cooking anything other then pancakes." Bucky answered.

"What are you gonna do about this? You're going to say yes right?"

"I-i guess I am."

"Guess you're going to what?" Steve asked walking in.

Bucky screamed throwing the box to Tony who threw it to Natasha who threw it to Steve.

"You fucking dumbass." Tony muttered.

"Whats in the box?" Steve asked confused going to open it.

"NO!" They all shouted and he stopped dropping the box.

"What? What did I do?! Why can't I open the box?" Steve yelled.

"Ask natasha." Tony said.

"I don't know ask Bucky." Natasha said.

"Because! B b b b because we want to hear about your day. How's everything, Steve? Everything okay? Come, talk to us. Natasha will make some tea." Bucky said walking over to him and picking up the box throwing it to tony before leading Steve towards the couch.

"Why do I have to make tea?" Natasha asked.

"Make the damn tea." Bucky said shooting her a glare.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked.

"Of course everything's okay. What's going on with you though?"

"Are you high?" Steve whispered.

"I don't even know what that means. How's everything? How'd the appointment go?"

"Appointment? What appointment? Like a doctors appointment? Is everything okay?" Natasha asked walking over with the tea.

"What'd you say to them?" Steve asked Bucky.

"Nothing. We just want to know how your day went."

"You didn't mention the-"

"Not my thing to tell."

"Okay what's going on though?" Steve asked and Bucky sighed.

"Can you guys leave? We'll meet up with you in the tower in a bit." Bucky said.

"Yeah." Natasha said handing him the box and walking out with tony.

"So, Natasha was going through a drawer looking for something and, well, she um, she found, she found this." Bucky whispered opening the box and handing it to him not knowing how else to say it.

"Shit Bucky I can explain." Steve said. He had completely forgotten about the ring.

"Natasha seems to have this um this idea that you're that you're planning on proposing....... is that- is that what it is?" Bucky continued not looking him in the eyes.

"No bucky. I'm-I'm not gonna propose."

"O-oh......"

"I-i well it's pretty stupid actually, I was kinda depressed and Tony and I went for a walk and well I saw the ring and in a way of trying to keep my hopes up that everything would be okay I got it. My mind kind of just explained it as, getting it now will let me believe that one day I might actually get to use it. Does that make any sense?"

"Y-yeah. Definitely."

"I mean you don't even want to get married yet. Right?"

"Right right. B-because were-we're not there yet....... right?"

"Right. Right?"

"Right......" Bucky whispered not knowing whether or not it was true anymore.

"I didn't scare you did I?" Steve asked.

"Huh? N-no. No not at all. I told natasha it was probably something stupid like that. That you obviously weren't going to propose."

"We're good?"

"Yeah of course were good. Not like we're breaking up. We're on the same page after all." Bucky said with a small smile.

"Yeah. Good. Good."

"Let's go. The others are probably wondering what we got up to."

————————————————————————

"So????" Natasha asked when Steve and Bucky walked into the tower.

"So nothing. You jumped to conclusions and I'm just lucky that Bucky didn't freak out." Steve said kissing buckys cheek before sitting down.

"Wait what?" Natasha asked confused as Bucky shot her look as if begging her not to say anything.

"Hey stevie don't get too comfortable. We gotta go buy some things for the apartment. I'm done with pancakes and pizza." Bucky laughed.

"Do we have to? We can just eat Tonys food!" Steve said.

"If we just eat Tonys food then what was the point in us moving out?"

"Umm does tony get a say in this?!" Tony asked.

"Shush shush the adults are talking little one." Bucky said.

"I'll go if we can stop for ice cream." Steve said.

"You also want a toy while we're at it? Wanna stop at the park so you can play on the swing?" Bucky said, rolling his eyes.

"How about a strip club and you do a little show for me? And for the toy, as long as it's something we can use tonight then sure." Steve said with a smirk.

"Well that backfired." Tony laughed.

"Oh baby we don't need to go to a strip club for that I can give you a show right now." Bucky said going to take his jacket off.

"Keep your clothes on! We're going to the store." Steve said getting up.

Bucky grinned.

"Works every time." He said following Steve out.

————————————————————————

"I WANT FRUIT LOOPS!" Steve shouted.

"CHEERIOS! ITS HEALTHIER!" Bucky shouted back.

"FRUIT LOOPS LITERALLY HAS THE WORD FRUIT IN IT!"

"BUT ITS JUST SUGAR!"

"LETS GET BOTH!"

"OKAY!"

"CAN WE STOP SCREAMING? PEOPLE ARE STARRING."

"Yes." Bucky said with a laugh.

"We should get hamburgers." Steve said as they passed the deli.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Neither of us know how to cook."

"Ice cream?" Steve asked.

"Hell yeah."

————————————————————————

They got to the ice cream place and ordered their ice cream.

"Shit I forgot my wallet in the car. I'll be right back." Bucky said handing Steve his ice cream and walking out to the car.

"The rocky road is really good." Steve said to a lady he saw looking at the menu.

"Come here a lot do you?" She said turning around.

"Enough to know what I like." Steve answered.

"I personally prefer the banana sorbet."

"I don't really like sorbet."

"Ah well that's because you haven't had the right kind yet. I could happily change that for you." The girl said sitting down across from him dropping her hand on top of his.

"Your girlfriend must be really happy." She said and Steve finally caught on.

"I actually don't have a girlfriend I-"

"Oh so you're single? Well I guess this is as good a time as any to introduce myself and let you know I'm available. Unbelievable I know." She said and Bucky laughed from the door.

Steve kept trying to talk but the girl kept interrupting him.

He turnt around to see if Bucky was back to see him standing at the door.

' _Help. Please._ ' He mouthed and Bucky grinned walking over to him.

"Okay that's enough. You've had your fun. Keep walking. He's mine and I don't share." Bucky said placing his hands on steves shoulders.

"Well I was only partially wrong. You are lucky. He's hot." She said standing up.

"I know he is. And I know Im lucky, doll." Bucky grinned.

"Doll? What is this? The twenties?"

"Oh I guess you didn't realize you were flirting with someone old enough to be your great grandfather. Ima pay and we can go, Steve." Bucky said walking over to the cash register.

————————————————————————

"Hello people who do not live here." Bucky said as they walked into the apartment to see the others on the couch.

"You have a key for emergencies ya know." Steve added.

"It was an emergency. We were out of Doritos." Natasha continued.

Bucky walked over sitting down next to them.

"Shit. Steve, I forgot my phone in the car. You mind going to get it for me please?" He asked.

"Yeah I'll be right back." Steve said walking out.

"I made a choice. And it may be incredibly stupid but I think I need to take the chance." Bucky said as the door closed.

"And I'm lost what are we talking about?" Natasha said

"Im going to propose to Steve and hope for the best."

"You are?"

"I don't know what he's going to say. I don't even know if he wants to marry me. I just know that it took us so long to just get where we are and I don't want it to take that long for us to keep moving forward. But if he says no you should expect to see a lot more of me in the tower again." He laughed.

Steve walked back in handing him his phone and putting a few boxes of Girl Scout cookies on the table.

"Why did you buy ten boxes of cookies?" Bucky asked.

"You try saying no to a bunch of little girls!" Steve said.

"You bought ten boxes! You didn't even let me get a candy bar at the store!"

"Go across the street and say no I fucking dare you. If you manage to say no to the little girls I'll buy you the damn candy bar."

"Deal." Bucky said getting up and walking out of the apartment.

Twenty minutes later he came back with all the Girl Scout cookies.

"Shut up." He muttered dropping the boxes to the ground.

"Hey, uh, what'd you say we go on a date tomorrow?"

"Sounds fun." Steve answered with a smile.

————————————————————————

**The next day**

"Bucky I'll be back by the time our date is. I have to go on a quick mission with tony. It won't take long though." Steve said that morning.

"You're leaving me?" Bucky whined.

"I'll be back later. I promise I won't be late for our date, Bucky. Love you." Steve said giving him a quick kiss, heading for the door.

"Love you too." Bucky muttered as Steve walked out.

————————————————————————

"Is this stupid?" Bucky asked face planting on the couch.

"Nice to see you to." Wanda said.

"Everything you do is stupid. Your boyfriend is Steve." Natasha said and Bucky flipped her off.

"Okay but seriously what are you wondering if it's stupid?" Natasha asked.

"Proposing." Bucky said with a sigh turning around and dropping his head on Natasha's lap.

"Well do you love him?" Natasha asked playing with his hair.

"Yeah?"

"Then what's the problem?"

"A few days ago I wasn't even considering marriage! I was freaked out by the idea of him proposing! Maybe it's too much. Maybe its too fast! I don't know." Bucky whined.

Natasha looked over at wanda and they laughed.

Wanda got up walking over to them with the computer and opening up a website.

"We're going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer honestly." She said and Bucky nodded.

"When you call him with big personal news, like a promotion, he:

A) shouts and then tells everyone he knows because OMG he's so proud.

Or B) texts back "cool, nice!"" Wanda read off the computer screen.

"I don't know. It's a stupid question." Bucky said.

"It's Steve. What more do you have to think about? The answers obvious." Natasha said.

"A." Wanda said as Bucky answered 'B'.

"B?" Wanda asked.

"I don't know! I don't even have a job!"

"But if you got a job we all know he'd be shouting from the balcony that you got a job if you did."

"She's not wrong." Natasha laughed.

"Fine then put A!" Bucky sighed.

"You get a job in a new city. What does he do?

A) gets on Craigslist and starts searching for apartments or B) is like, "this was fun! We'll figure something out."," Wanda continued.

"And don't say you wouldn't let him move just because of a job." Natasha added.

"He'd-he'd Probably start looking for an apartment I guess." Bucky said.

"Have you talked about children or parenting or where you want to be in five years? A) yes those are some of my favorite conversations or B) once or twice but it wasn't serious."

"We haven't really talked about that. Is that bad?! Should we have talked about those things by now?!" Bucky asked sitting up.

"It's not bad. I mean maybe you should talk about it see if you want the same things but it's not the worst thing ever." Natasha said as Wanda moved on to the next question.

"Let's say you've been together for two years. When was the last time he did something cute, like get you flowers just because?" Wanda asked.

"Get me flowers? Never. Something cute? Every day." Bucky said.

"Aw." Natasha laughed.

"How did I end up here again?" Bucky asked.

"Shut up you love us. Plus everyone else is gone so you're stuck with us."

"When you leave a pile of clothes on the floor or leave the shower curtain open, how does he react?" Wanda asked.

"Complain."

Wanda kept asking questions and then closed the computer.

"What? What'd it say?" Bucky asked.

"It said to follow your heart." Wanda said.

"How does that help?! I need a firm answer!" Bucky whined.

"It said no." Wanda whispered and Bucky's face fell more if that was even possible.

"N-no?" Bucky asked.

"I'm sorry."

"That-that's fine. I-I mean I came here so you guys would tell me how stupid it was so it-it just makes sense."

"Propose to him."

"What? But the quiz-"

"Is just a stupid thing. And for the record, it said yes. But now you know how you would've felt if it had said no."

"You're a dick!" Bucky laughed.

"And you want steves dick so go get the fuck ready to propose so you can go get some." Wanda laughed.

Bucky rolled his eyes standing up.

"I'll see you guys later?" Bucky asked.

"Hopefully engaged?" Natasha asked.

"Hopefully." Bucky whispered before walking out of the tower.

"Hundred bucks says something happens and he backs out." Wanda said when he was gone.

"I ain't taken you up on that." Natasha laughed.

————————————————————————

————————————————————————

8 p.m.

Bucky sighed. At least it gave him time to call Natasha to ask her for help making the pasta. It's not as easy as it's made out to seem!

————————————————————————

11 p.m.

still no Steve.

————————————————————————

1 a.m.

Bucky got tired of waiting and stood up walking to his room to change into his pajamas.

He changed and walked out over to the kitchen grabbing some containers to put the food in before putting it into the fridge.

He walked over to the couch sitting down and turning on the tv to wait and see if Steve ever showed up.

Two hours later Steve walked into the apartment.

"Bucky, babe, hun, darling, shit I'm so sorry I'm late." Steve apologized.

"You're late? I hadn't even noticed." Bucky lied.

"Oh...... well I'm still sorry. I know we had a date I just couldn't get away any earlier." Steve said with a slight frown.

"Yeah well Whatcha gonna do? I tried making some food. Pastas harder then it looks. Sorry for the mess. I'll clean it in the morning. Your foods in the fridge. You don't have to eat it. It's bad. There's some left over pizza from last night though." Bucky said with a sigh picking up his phone.

"I told Nat I'd go help her with this thing as soon as you got back. I'll probably just stay there tonight. I'll see you in the morning." He lier standing up and heading for the door.

"Bucky I just got home. Plus it's one in the morning I think she'll understand if you wait until tomorrow." Steve said.

"I promised her. I keep my promises."

"Bucky that's not fair."

"Not fair is me waiting six hours for you to get home for our stupid date."

"It's my job!"

"And I'm your boyfriend. I think I have the right to be upset that you didn't show up!"

"You do. I'm sorry I didn't show up. You have every right to be upset. I'll be here when you want to talk." Steve whispered.

"I'll be by in the morning." Bucky said before walking out.

He walked to the tower and up to Natasha's floor knocking on her door.

Natasha opened the door with a yawn.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Can I stay here tonight? I'm kinda mad at Steve." Bucky said and Natasha nodded stepping out of the way so he could walk in.

"Want something to drink? I have coco I can microwave." Natasha said as Bucky walked over to the chair sitting down.

Bucky shook his head and she walked over to him.

"Wanna talk?" She asked.

"It's so stupid! I can't be upset because it's his job! I just-maybe it's for the better. Maybe this is the worlds way of saying that proposing was a stupid idea that you stupidly got in my head. Maybe I just need to take a step back." Bucky said with a sigh.

"Whoah. You don't mean break up do you?" Natasha asked suddenly worried.

"No. Yes? I don't want to! What do you think I should do?"

"For starters I think that maybe you should get a mind of your own-"

"Yeah look how well that's turning out I went from being terrified of him proposing to wanting to propose myself to being upset with myself for being upset with him to thinking I should break up with him."

"Oh honey if you wanna start with your problems you gotta go back to the day Steve was born. Notice I said Steve and not you. Secondly I think that you should go back to your therapist."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because steves going!"

"I'm going to ignore the fact that Rogers is somehow going to therapy but why does that mean you can't go?"

"Because he already thinks that his problems aren't as bad as mine and if I start going again he's probably gonna stop."

"That's stupid. Don't give me that look it is! Answer me honestly: do you want to break up with steve?"

"No! Of course I don't!"

"Then don't!"

"But the one day he doesn't show is the day I was planning on proposing. Doesn't that say something?"

"It's says it's a coincidence! Yeah it's stupid that of all the days he didn't show up today and I get why you're upset I'd be upset too. You really want my opinion? Don't propose to him."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said but now I'm saying this. Work out your trust issues before deciding if you should propose or not. Something bad is always going to happen and I understand why it's so hard for you to trust people but you have to try. And it's not like steves gonna quit Captain America. You have to learn to live with that too. I know it's not what you want to hear but it's what you need to hear." Natasha said.

When Bucky didn't answer she sighed passing him a blanket.

"You can stay here as long as you want. You don't have to talk to Steve. Just think things through before you overreact and hurt yourself and Steve. No one wants that. The couch pulls out into a bed." She said heading back to her own bed.

————————————————————————

Steve came by the tower around seven.

"Where's Bucky?" He asked

"He doesn't want to talk to anyone right now." Natasha said instead of answering.

"Except im Steve of Steve and Bucky? Ya know, his boyfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were Steve of Steve and his hand." Natasha said rolling her eyes.

"He's not feeling well and he doesn't want to see anyone." She continued.

Tony walked in.

"Barnes upstairs? I brought ice cream." Tony said already heading up the stairs.

"He wants to see Tony but not me?" Steve asked.

"I am not paid enough for this." Natasha muttered.

"What did I do? It's not my fault! It's not like I can just say no to going on a mission!"

"I know that. So does he. Can you blame him for being upset? You had plans. He had plans."

"What plans did he have that made him so mad at me?!"

"He's just thinking things over. Give him time."

"Thinking what over? He's not going to break up with me is he? Over this stupid thing?"

"You both have so many trust issues! For goodness sake I don't know what he's going to do. Trust him. Trust your boyfriend. Trust your best friend."

"I just want him to talk to me!" Steve said annoyed as Clint ran into the tower.

"Guys! Laura's giving birth!" He said and they turnt to look at him.

"Weren't you upstairs?" Natasha asked.

"Up-upstairs? I've been gone for like three days. Did no one notice I wasn't here?!" Clint asked.

"Things have been kinda hectic this week........." Natasha tried.

"But you didn't even-"

"Didn't you just say your wife is giving birth?" Steve asked changing the subject of how they all forgot Clint.

"Oh yeah."

"I've never done this but, uh, shouldn't you be a little more freaking out?"

"By the fourth time you do this you're used to it. Although I wouldn't mind seeing you freaking out about having a kid." Clint laughed.

"Anyways I just came to let you guys know and get Nat. You're welcome to come if you want." He said.

"See I would but I'm trying to get Bucky to talk to me." Steve said.

"Yeah I wouldn't worry about that." Clint said pointing towards the stairs where tony walked down pulling Bucky by his ear.

"STARK I SWEAR IF YOU DONT LET ME GO-" Bucky shouted.

"I don't want any of this nonsense! We are going with Clint to the hospital." Tony said.

————————————————————————

"Hey." Steve whispered to Bucky when they got to the hospital.

"Hey. Look I'm-"

"Me first. I'm sorry I didn't show up. It was important to you and I was five hours late and I didn't even shoot you a message. You have every right to be upset. I just hope it doesn't ruin what we have because I think it's pretty damn perfect." Steve said.

"I was actually going to apologize for overreacting. It was stupid. So you didn't show for one date. We spend every other waking second together. Why should I be upset? And it's not like I want you to quit Captain America because it's who you are but you go on a mission, don't show up for our plans, you don't call or text, for all I know you could be dying, Steve. For all I know I could be losing you forever." Bucky said.

"Buck that's not gonna happen."

"You don't know that. You think where we are right now is perfect and that we shouldn't ruin it but isn't the whole point of this to ruin what we already have?" Bucky asked.

"What-what do you mean?"

"Where are we?"

"In the hospital?"

"Not what I mean. Look, you think what we have is perfect right?" Bucky asked and Steve nodded.

"I don't." Bucky said.

"You don't?"

"No."

"S-so what? You wanna break up or something?"

"No." Bucky whispered with a sigh.

"I think we're getting to perfect. But we're not there just yet. I hope we'll be there but there's no guarantee of that. In order to get to perfect we have to ruin what we have." He continued.

"I don't get it." Steve said.

"We're great where we are and maybe we need to stay there a bit longer but in order to keep moving forward we're going to have to ruin this so we can get to the next step. It's kind of how we ruined our friendship. Now that's not as bad a thing as it sounds. We crossed the line of "just friends" to get to where we are now and I think it's great. I mean I don't go sleeping around with tony if you get what I'm saying."

"Kind of?" Steve said still confused and Bucky sighed.

"Just think about it for a minute." Bucky said before walking away.

————————————————————————

"Look at how adorable the little babies are." Bucky whispered a few hours later looking through the glass at the babies lying in the room.

"I want one." He suddenly said.

"Yeah?" Steve asked walking up next to him.

"Yeah. Yeah I guess I do." Bucky whispered surprising himself.

"Oh my god please don't steal a child." Natasha said.

"How about when we get married we have one?" Steve whispered ignoring Natasha.

"You know it doesn't work like that right?" Bucky laughed.

"Don't be a dick. You know what I mean. We could adopt, we could get a surget, there's a hundred things we could do."

"You wanna raises a kid with me, Rogers?" Bucky teased.

"Maybe even two." Steve smiled.

"Whoah don't go getting ahead of yourself. We don't even have one and you're already planning number two." Bucky grinned.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" Steve asked.

"I never was. I was disappointed but not mad. I just-i wanted to know where you thought we were going. I wanted to know if we were on the same page."

"I promise we will go on a date as soon as possible. I will make it up to you."

"Milkshakes and we'll call it even." Bucky said with a small smile.

"Deal." Steve said smiling back.

————————————————————————

"Look at its cute face and it's itty bitty toes and it's tiny fingers and mini hands and it's teeny tiny baby nose." Bucky said the next day as he looked down at the baby.

"What the fuck?" Tony laughed.

"I second that and it's my own child." Clint said.

"Do you realize the big problem you have on your hands now, Rogers?" Natasha laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"Barnes has baby fever."

"What the hell is baby fever?"

"It's when you get all gushy over babies or you go to the store and see some baby clothes or baby shoes or something and find it so adorable that you want to buy them even though you don't have a kid because "It's better to be prepared five hundred years early then not at all"." Natasha explained.

"He does not have baby fever." Steve said and Bucky looked over at him laughing.

"Oh I so do and if you can't see that you are way stupider then I thought." Bucky said.

————————————————————————

"You still want that milkshake?" Steve asked later that day.

"Now?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Sure. Let's go." Bucky answered and they headed to a milkshake shop.

"Can I get a root bear milkshake please?" Bucky asked.

"And I'll have an Oreo one." Steve added.

"Coming right up." The lady at the cash register said and Steve and Bucky headed over to a table.

"Did you have something special planned? Is that why you were so upset?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I had something planned but it's fine I'm kinda glad it didn't happen. Can we forget about it? Please?"

"Yeah yeah sure." Steve said.

"What was it?" Steve asked after a moment and Bucky laughed.

"Because that's definitely forgetting it. It wasn't anything important. Natasha got this idea in my head and I liked what I imagined but it's too early for what I imagined and I think we're good where we are as long as we keep moving forward and that we both realize that maybe we'll be where we are for some time but hopefully not forever." Bucky said hoping he wouldn't have to spell it out.

"I love you." Steve whispered.

"Aw Stevie I love you too." Bucky said with a smile.

"Two milkshakes." The waiter said handing them their shakes.

"Thanks." They said at the same time.

"Shit that was fast." Steve laughed as Bucky finished his milkshake.

"That's what I said to you the first time you topped." Bucky said with a grin.

"My god Bucky shut up!" Steve whispered and Bucky laughed.

"Can I taste your shake?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah sure go ahea-" Steve said and Bucky kissed him.

"Mmm delicious." Bucky said pulling away.

"Wha-I-well-bu-hi?" Steve said confused.

"Hey." Bucky grinned.

"You are so weird." Steve laughed.

"Bite me."

"If you insist." Steve said leaning over the table and biting his neck.

"And I'm the weird one. Finish your milkshake so we can go." Bucky said and Steve quickly finished his milkshake.

————————————————————————

"You wanna come to bed with me?" Bucky asked as they got back to the apartment later that day.

"To sleep or...." Steve asked.

"What do you think?" Bucky asked and Steve laughed.

"Yeah sure." Steve said before his phone rang.

"Shit It's Tony. Give me a few minutes and I'll be right to bed." Steve said grabbing his phone and answering.

"Can't you just send him to voicemail?" Bucky whispered.

"Wow thanks Barnes. Did I interrupt something?" Tony asked.

"No you didn't interrupt." Steve answered.

"Yeah you did." Bucky said.

"Go to bed!" Steve said and Bucky huffed walking away.

"Bed? It's only six- _oh_ so I **did** interrupt." Tony laughed.

"I wouldn't exactly say interrupt just yet....." Steve said.

"More like cock block then." Tony said.

"Is there a point to this call?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Fury needs a mission report." Tony answered.

————————————————————————

Bucky was lying in bed waiting for Steve when he got bored.

' _What to do what to do'_ he wondered.

_'I could go watch tv. I could read a book. I could........ go tease Steve a bit. That'd be fun.'_ He thought getting up and heading out.

He headed over to the room that Steve was in.

"Stevie," he said in a sing song voice, "come back to bed will you? It's getting quite lonely."

"One moment, Buck we're almost done here." Steve said and Bucky huffed annoyed before going up behind him.

He slowly started to kiss down his neck.

Steve gasped.

"You okay there Cap?" Tony asked trying not to laugh assuming what was happening.

"Huh? Oh ah yeah I uh I just stubbed my toe. Bucky!" Steve answered jumping a bit.

"Yeah Steve?" Bucky whispered against his neck causing him to moan.

Tony snorted.

"What's so funny?" Natasha asked.

"Barnes is trying to get Steve into bed." Tony said with a laugh putting the phone on speaker so she could hear.

"How's that working for him?" She asked.

"Given by Capsicals moan I'm going to have to say very well."

"Come to bed with me baby. I'll give you the full package instead of just a few kisses." Bucky purred lightly nibbling on his ear.

"Ew." Tony said.

"Did he forget he's on the phone with you?" Natasha asked.

"Not sure but Barnes sure is one sweet talker." Tony said.

"Five more minutes Bucky and I'll be right there." Steve whispered.

"Five minutes and if not then I'm coming back." Bucky said before walking out.

"Sorry about that Tony. Now where were we?" Steve said.

"Mission report." Tony said.

Natasha walked over and put the phone on FaceTime.

"Hey Steve!" She said when Steve answered. "Having fun?"

"Natasha I swear-" Steve said rolling his eyes.

"Fine fine. You're no fun. It's not my fault Stark cock blocked you."

After five minutes Bucky walked back into the room with his underwear low on his hips.

"Steve." Bucky said walking in as Steve turnt around with a sigh.

"Oh god my eyes!" Tony shouted covering his eyes.

"Fuck." Bucky muttered jumping out of the cameras view and falling to the ground.

"Looking good Barnes." Natasha laughed.

"Natasha?" Bucky asked confused crawling over to the phone and sitting up so only his head was in the frame.

"Great job. The second Steve FaceTimes Tony you come in practically naked. Now tell me what's the point of boxers if you're dick is practically hanging out." Natasha said with a smirk.

"It is not practically hanging out!" Bucky a offended.

"Right not practically because it is."

"Is not!"

"Oh my god is he dressed yet?!" Tony yelled still covering his eyes.

"Grow the fuck up Stark." Bucky said getting up.

"Come to bed, Stevie. I'll choke ya if you want." He whispered.

"Oh my god." Natasha and tony said at the same time.

"Bucky tell them you're joking before they start telling everyone that." Steve said rolling his eyes.

"Fine fine. I'm joking I'm joking." Bucky said annoyed as he walked out.

An hour later Bucky walked back in.

"Steve it's been an hour. You coming or not?" Bucky asked sitting down on his lap.

"Come on you know you'll have lots more fun with me then here doing a boring mission report. Come to bed and I'll do anything you want. And when I say anything I mean anything." He whispered, his lips ghosting over Steve’s neck.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to turn down that offer." Steve groaned.

"Ugh fine." Bucky said going to stand up when Steve pulled him back down.

"Stay? Until I'm done here." Steve said.

"If I stay Tony’s going to get quite a show. Whether from both of us or just from me."

"Hey, uh, Cap, we'll continue this conversation later. Go enjoy yourself." Tony said with a laugh.

"Seriously?" Steve asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh my god I could kiss you." Steve laughed.

"How bout you kiss Barnes instead."

"Yeah listen to the guy and kiss me!" Bucky said and Steve grinned pulling him into a kiss.

————————————————————————

**The next day**

"Hey Stevie, whats six inches and you put in your mouth last night." Bucky whispered to him at breakfast.

"Oh my god." Natasha said spitting her orange juice out.

"Jesus-" Steve muttered.

"It's Bucky not Jesus but I'm talking about a tooth brush. What did you guys think I meant?" Bucky asked with a smirk.

"You're going to hell for that." Steve said.

"I'm going to hell for lots of things babe. Not some dirty joke when we both know I’m a lot bigger than six inches." Bucky laughed.

"Oh I'm going to go buy microwaveable food later today." Steve said.

"Why?" Bucky asked.

"Because we can't eat takeout forever." Steve laughed.

"You guys are disgustingly adorable. I hate it. Come on, Bucky you're coming with me." Natasha said getting up.

"What? Where are we going?" Bucky asked.

"You're going to help me get a guy. I'm tired of being the only single one here!"

"Wanda's single."

"So's Sam." Steve added.

"I don't care." Natasha said pulling Bucky up the stairs.

"If you're getting a guy why are we going upstairs?" Bucky asked.

"I need to change. Obviously."

"I can wait down here!"

"You need to help me choose something to wear dumbass!"

"Help me." Bucky said to Steve as Natasha pulled him upstairs.

"Okay what do you think about this?" Natasha asked pulling out a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

"It's nice."

"But?"

"But you're trying to pick up a guy not go out for a cup of coffee with your friends."

"Then what do you think I should wear?" Natasha asked sitting down as Bucky walked over to her closet.

He pulled out a black low cut dress.

"I'm not going to a bar." Natasha said.

"But it shows you're down to have fun. Plus guys are pigs." Bucky said handing her the dress.

"You're a guy. So is Steve." Natasha said as she grabbed the dress.

"And I'm a pig. Steve's an exception." Bucky said.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she pulled off her shirt.

"Natasha!" Bucky shouted turning around.

"Oh my god calm down. I'm just changing what are you afraid of? You gonna see my bra and get a boner and have to figure out how to explain that to Steve? Cut it out we're not in high school. Plus it's not like you've never seen a girl naked." Natasha said as she changed into the dress.

"Yeah but still!" Bucky said.

"Oh come on. I've seen you a lot less clothed then I was." Natasha said. "I'm dressed you can turn around." She continued and Bucky turnt around.

"That was different I didn't know you were there." Bucky said.

"Yeah but you're not a pig. A pig would've stared right at my breasts and not looked away unless I kicked them in the nuts." Natasha laughed.

They headed down to a coffee shop and Natasha sat down at the couch as Bucky went to order their drinks.

As soon as Bucky got back she pulled him down onto the couch.

"Okay the guy behind you. Cute right?" She whispered and Bucky turnt around pretending to stretch.

"Oh yeah he's cute." Bucky agreed.

"Okay but like straight or gay?" Natasha asked.

"Me? Let's put it this way, if I weren't dating Steve I sure as hell wouldn't mind being bent over the table by him. And that's saying something cuz I almost never bottom." Bucky said with a smirk as Natasha whacked him with a magazine.

"The guy! And I'm telling Steve you said that." She whispered.

Bucky laughed.

"Well, how about we both go over there and flirt a little. See who he responds to." Bucky said.

"You sure Steve would like that?"

"Steve’s not the boss of me."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah that's not what you said last night." Steve whispered sitting down next to him.

"Jesus! How long have you been here?" Bucky asked.

"Long enough time have heard the table remark. Didn't know you were so keen on being fucked in a public place." Steve said with a smirk.

"Guess there's still a lot you don't know about me." Bucky said with his own smirk.

"Well why don't I get to know you a little better right now?" Steve asked.

"I don't know why don't cha?" Bucky whispered.

"Perfectly good table I could bend you over, could just pull you into my lap and fuck you on this couch if that's really what you wanted."

"Why not? No ones stopping you especially not me."

"Could slowly crawl my hand up your thigh to your cock wrapping my hand around it and getting you off right under the table without anyone ever realizing what's going on and all you gotta do is stay quite. Could pretend to drop my fork and get under the table just to blow you or pull you closer and eat your ass." Steve whispered and Bucky gulped.

' _Shit that was a bigger turn on then expected.'_ Bucky thought to himself.

"And that's just on the down low. If I really really wanted to I could grab you and push you down against the table getting you nice and ready for me before fucking you raw right in front of everyone showing them your mine and only mine. Make you cum right there have you scream my name with all those hot sounds you make. Can't promise there wouldn't be any press I mean Captain America fucking his best friend in public is bound to catch some eyes." Steve smirked.

  
  


Natasha clapped trying to get their attention.

"Sorry for cock blocking you but we're trying to get me a guy so......" Natasha said changing the subject.

"Steve can go flirt with him seeing as apparently I'm not allowed to." Bucky said.

"I have a better idea." Steve said standing up and walking over to the guy.

"Hey. My friend over there. The short one. Red hair. Fierce. Could break a bone in a second? Yeah her. She'd like to know if you'd like to go out with her. Oh and if not then my other friend, the guy, wouldn't mind taking you on a date either. So which is it going to be?" Steve said to the guy.

"Well the guys not bad looking." The guy said and Bucky walked over.

"Aw thanks but I'm taken by this idiot right here. He's an idiot but he's really good in bed so...... I'm kidding, you know I love you Steve. But anyways, my friend over there, she thinks your cute and if you're interested she'd like to take you out on a date." Bucky said.

"She's cool I guess? What's with the dress though?"

"That's my fault. I told her all men were pigs with the exception of my man and I told her to dress like that. I should've listened to her when she said we weren't going to a bar but to be honest I used to get all my dates from bars so." Bucky said.

"Next time I go out I'm not taking either of you." Natasha whispered as she walked over.

"I'm sorry about them. I'm Natasha."

"Ryan." The guy said.

"Nice to meet you, Ryan. Mind if I sit down?" She asked and he nodded as she sat down.

"So uh whatdya say we go to the bathroom and do it there instead of right out here. Anyone could still walk in." Steve whispered to Bucky.

Bucky turnt to him before laughing.

"And we'll be back enjoy yourself Nat." Bucky said grabbing Steves hand and pulling him to the bathroom.

As soon as they got to the bathroom Steve wasted no time pulling Bucky onto the bathroom counter and starting to undo his own pants.

"Going a little fast there aren't you, Steve? Didn't even take me out to dinner yet." Bucky grinned.

"The last time I didn't go fast I ended up on the phone with Tony for an hour and a half. Excuse me for not taking my sweet sweet time on this. And for the record, you having to wait that long to get off was not my fault. You have two perfectly working hands and you could've gotten a little creative if you wanted to spice things up." Steve said.

"Yeah I'm sure as hell not bottoming." Bucky laughed hopping off the counter and behind Steve pushing him down onto the counter.

"Someone's a little aggressive today." Steve joked.

Bucky reached over entangling his hand in Steve's hair before pulling up.

"You've got no idea." He whispered leaning forward and kissing him.

"You boys need a little more time or can we go?" Natasha asked as she walked in.

"You can't be in here. This is the men's bathroom." Bucky said pulling away from Steve.

"You're right. I can't be in the men's bathroom. Good thing this is the woman's." Natasha said.

"You fucking idiot." Steve said turning around.

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to the signs seeing as I was too busy with your hand already down my pants!" Bucky said.

"Can we please go?" Natasha asked.

"Did it not go well?" Bucky asked.

"It went fine and I got his number but can we go before you guys get us kicked out of here? This is the only starbucks for five miles." Natasha said.

————————————————————————

Later that day Steve was at the store while Natasha Wanda and Clint were at the gym and Tony was in his lab doing god knows what all while Bucky was watching tv.

"Give me that value of the particle factoring in the spectral decomposition." Tony said as he grabbed another cup of coffee.

"I just need to make the suit stronger to keep it from breaking every time it gets hit too mu- well shit." Tony said to the computer dropping his cup of coffee.

"JARVIS! Can you get Barnes in here please?" Tony said staring at the holograph in front of him.

"Right away Sir." Jarvis said before transferring to Bucky.

"Mr. Stark would like to see you in his lab." Jarvis said to Bucky.

"Did he say why?" Bucky asked pausing the movie and standing up.

"No sir." Jarvis answered.

"Bucky is fine. No sir needed. Thank you for the information I'll be right up." Bucky said walking to Tonys lab.

"Jarvis said you needed to see me?" Bucky asked walking in.

"You might want to sit down." Tony said and Bucky walked over to a seat.

"What is it Tony? You're scaring me."

"I have to tell you before I tell Steve."

"Tell me what?"

"I think I discovered time travel." Tony whispered.


	42. If you love something let it go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. Kinky smut. Like, humiliation, humping, and public sex.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"I think I discovered time travel." Tony repeated.

"H-how?" Bucky whispered.

"I was trying to figure out how to make to suit last longer in a way and I guess I-I guess that I moved some things and this just happened."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think you should be the one to tell Steve."

"Tell him _what_? That you discovered time travel? It's your discovery. You should be the on one to tell him."

"Don't you get what this means though?" Tony asked.

"Of course I do! I don't like it though!" Bucky snapped.

"But you can go back to your time."

"I know that. But it's not my time anymore. Look at me, I wouldn't belong there. Plus, I like this time. I don't have to lie about my feelings for Steve, I have friends that I love, I-I can't go back."

"But?"

"But I can't say the same about Steve and I hate that."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I have to. He may go back. I may lose him forever. Again. But I have to tell him that he can if he wanted to. And I have to be okay with it or, even if he wants to, he won't leave."

"It'll be okay." Tony said.

"I hope so." Bucky sighed getting up and walking out.

As soon as he was out of the tower he went to the apartment sitting down on the couch.

Stark ran over to him and started barking.

"You wanna go for a walk, Stark? Let's go for a walk." Bucky said putting a leash on Stark and walking out of the apartment with him.

They walked to the dog park and Bucky let Stark play while he sat on the bench.

After three hours he got Stark and went back to the apartment.

"Steve?" He called as he took off Starks collar.

There was no answer so he pulled out his phone and called him.

"Hey, Steve, we need to talk. Call me." Bucky said when the call went to voicemail.

"Hey. Sorry I was at the store and my phone died. What happened? Everything okay?" Steve asked when he got back.

"Tony did something today. He came up with something. Told me. I spent the entire day trying to figure out how to tell you. I went to the dog park with Stark trying to get my mind off it. I-I couldn't get my mind off of it. I couldn't figure out how to tell you so I called you. I don't know what I thought I'd say if you answered." Bucky answered looking over at him.

"See if you were a _girl_ this would be where I ask you if you're pregnant. But you're a guy and I'm _assuming_ you don't have an STD because the super soldier serum would stop either one of us from getting one so now I'm freaked on what's going on." Steve laughed.

"Tony discovered time travel."

"What?"

"That was my reaction too."

"Good for him I guess?"

"Steve....." Bucky whispered trailing off and looking to the ground.

"Buck whats wrong? What is it?" Steve asked sitting down next to him and taking his hands in his own.

"He discovered time travel. You can go back. Back to before you froze. Back to before all this happened. Back to-" Bucky whispered but stopped before he could finish. Back to Peggy. That's what he was thinking; although he refused to say it aloud.

"Back to polio. Back to potato's. Back to war. Back to no electricity." Steve said confused on Bucky's point.

"Don't you wanna go back? You can start over. Everything'd be fine."

"Is this your way of telling me you wanna go back? Back to homophobia and everything else that made us keep our feelings for each other to ourselves?"

"No. Even if I wanted to I can't. Hydra did to much damage to me, Steve. Look at my arm. I'd never fit in if I wanted to."

"Then I'm still confused."

"You can go back to Peggy." Bucky finally whispered refusing to look at him.

"Now I'm even more confused why would I do that? I have you." Steve said and Bucky just looked further away. "Bucky what's going on?"

"You have me. Your second choice." Bucky whispered.

"Bucky you're not my second choice." Steve whispered. "We've been over this so many times. I love _you_."

"If Peggy were here. If she were here. Tell me you wouldn't have instantly chosen her, even knowing how I feel about you. Tell me you wouldn't have gone to her and married her on the spot. Tell me you would’ve chosen me. Tell me and I'll believe you. I'll try to believe you." Bucky whispered turning to look at him with tears in his eyes.

This time it was Steve’s turn to look away.

"I can't say that." Steve whispered.

"Because I'm your second choice. Because when it comes down to it Peggy's who you really want. And I hate that I knew that and still agreed to go on a date with you.” Bucky said quickly wiping a tear away before Steve could notice.

"I can't say it because if I had seen her right after I woke up yeah I would've kissed her because I'd still think it's what I was supposed to do. Who I was supposed to be. Bucky if she were here it wouldn't have lasted. I would've ended up with you either way."

"You can't know that."

"You're right I can't."

"Unless you go back! Steve, I love you so much which is why I refuse to let you be unhappy. I'd rather spend the rest of my life back in hydra being tortured then have you unhappy. You have to go back and see. I need to know. And I know that makes me a terrible person but can you blame me? I saw the way you looked at her Steve. I see the way you look at me. It's **different**. Good or bad I don't know. You have the chance to go back and see and you have to take it because I refuse for us to keep moving forward and see where we end up until you can see and tell me that I'm not just your second choice. That I'm not just here because she couldn't be. We'll go from there after that. We'll figure things out. But we both need to know. Steve I wanna marry you some day. Not today. But, honestly? I wanna marry you soon. I wanna marry you sometime in the future. I wanna get down on one knee and ask you to spend the rest of your life with me. Not today. Not tomorrow. But in a few months- maybe a year. I wanna get up in front of all our friends and tell you and them just how much I love you. But we won't ever get to that if either one of us has any doubt in their minds. Please. I don't want you to be unhappy with me when you could have her. I don't want that."

"You want me to leave?"

"No. I want you to stay. I want you to pick me. But, I think you have to." Bucky whispered.

"If that's what you really want, I'll go talk to Tony then." Steve said and stood up walking out refusing to look at him.

————————————————————————

"Why'd you do it?" Steve asked Tony.

"What are you talking about? Time travel? It was an accident." Tony answered.

"Why'd you tell Bucky instead of me? I should've known before him."

"I wanted you to see the effect of whatever action you're about to take. I wanted you to see what you'll do to him if you do this. I may have hated Barnes before but he's my friend now and I care about him and I don't want you to put this off and give him false hope that what you have will be forever."

"Who said it won't be?" Steve shouted.

"No one. But you can't tell him it will if any part of you still wishes you were back in your old time. I don't want him to get his heart broken when it could be everted." Tony said and Steve stopped screaming.

After a few minutes of silence Steve spoke.

"I can really go back? Back to where I belong? Back to how my life was supposed to be?" Steve asked as the idea finally hit him.

"Yeah."

"But Bucky won't be there?" He said, voice cracking.

"He already made his decision. He's not going back, Steve. I don’t blame him. If you ask me you both belong to this time now, him more than any. He can’t go back the way he is. He’d have to get rid of the arm, probably cut his hair, no more leather, no more eyeliner- did you realize he wears eyeliner? I only found out because I walked in on him putting it on.”   
  


“Yeah. Said it’s the only good thing that came out of hydra. He got used to it and can’t stop.”   
  


  
“Yeah well, he’d also have to go back in the closet. That’s easier for you, Rogers. You’re bi. Barnes is... he doesn’t like labels but if he’s gay he’s gay, if he’s bi he leans more towards men. It’ll just be a hell of a lot harder for him then for you.”   
  


"I don't want to hurt him."

"I know you don't."

"But I've always wondered what it would've been like if I hadn't gone in the ice."

"I know."

"I'd be hated."

"You're Captain America you wouldn't be hated."

"I'm also gay- or bi or whatever. I like guys! I love Bucky. It'd be a big step backwards."

"You could also change things. You could stop homophobia way earlier."

"But I wouldn't have Bucky to do it with."

"True."

"I've done everything with Bucky. Since I was five and the older kids beat me up and threw me in a trash can and Bucky kicked their asses before jumping in with me and we spent hours talking like we weren't sitting in a pile of trash. I'd also be losing you guys."

"But?"

"But Bucky’s right. If she had been there when I woke up I can't say for sure that I wouldn't have chosen her. Maybe it wouldn't have worked out. Maybe I'd still end up with him. I think I owe it not only to Bucky but to myself to figure out whether or not I'd choose her. I have to go back. I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"Can you bring me back if I realize my mistake?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess I'm going back in time."

————————————————————————

"Please tell me tonys kidding!" Sam said as he showed up to the tower.

"I thought you were in Washington D.C." Steve said confused.

"Yeah but tony said you're going back in time so I got on the first plane I could. Are you seriously doing that?"

"Yeah I am."

"Does Barnes know?"

"Yeah he does."

"And he's okay with it?"

"I-i guess?"

"Your boyfriend is okay with you leaving him forever and never seeing each other again?" Sam asked still confused on what he had missed these past few days.

"I need to-i need to talk to Bucky." Steve whispered walking out and across the street to their apartment.

"So you're just okay with me leaving? With never seeing me again? You're just okay with it all?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I guess." Bucky lied. Of course he wasn't okay with it it was killing him! He could feel his heart being crushed under all the lies, all the worries, all the pain.

"So im gone and you're going to be okay. You're just going to move on with your life?" Steve asked unable to help the annoyance in his voice.

"I kind of have to. You are. Don't I deserve to be happy too?" Bucky asked.

"No!" Steve shouted.

"N-no?" Bucky whispered as an added weight fell on his heart.

"N-no Bucky Thats- Bucky that's not what I meant. I-I meant that-" Steve tried to take back what he said.

"I can't be happy? You can be happy but I'm not allowed to. I have to sit here and cry until I die from the pain of you leaving me. Is that it? I'm not allowed to be happy? Wow. Glad I know that the one thing in my mind through all this is that you'll be happy while the only thing you're thinking about is how I don't deserve to be happy myself. You're right. I don't deserve to be happy. Not after everything. I deserve to be dead. I deserve to wallow in my misery while you go off and lead your happy life. Karma am I right? Super happy your so keen on me never moving on!" Bucky snapped years filling his eyes.

'Great I just managed to stop wanting to cry and here I go again!' He thought to himself.

"That's not what I meant." Steve whispered.

"Then what the hell did you mean?" Bucky asked.

"I just meant that- are you even going to miss me?"

"Of course I am! You're my best friend! You're the love of my life stupid! I'm giving up everything so that you can be happy and you have no idea how hard it is for me to scream at you not to leave me. You come in here screaming at me and accusing me of being happy and not missing you and then you tell me I can't be happy? If you leave I'm going to be heartbroken Steve but at some point I'm going to have to move past this and get on with my life. Or, Oh I'm sorry I thought you actually saw me like a human unlike hydra. I guess I was wrong. I'm just a machine right? I cant be sad because if I'm sad you won't leave even though that's probably what you've wanted all along; to just go back to where you belong. I can't be happy or fake it because then you're upset that I'm not more upset about you leaving me for a girl you knew for five minutes compared to me who you've known since you were five years old. You just want me to act like a machine just like hydra did. Doing whatever you want. Am I right or am I right? You just want me to sit still and look pretty and agree with everything you sa- oh my god I'm turning into a girl."

"I won't go if you really don't want me to." Steve said.

"That's my point! You have to go, Steve! Figure this out. You know where I'll be if you come back. And hey, who knows, maybe you stay in the past and manage to live this long and you come by and tell me how your life was. Tell me if I shouldn't have told you about it in the first place." Bucky said, trying to be okay with it.

"I'll come back. One way or another. I promise." Steve whispered.

"Okay! Let's get you back to the past already!" Bucky laughed hitting his shoulder and walking out of the apartment.

————————————————————————

"Okay. Now, for you this could seem like hours, days, weeks, while for us it could just seem like five minutes." Tony said as he set up the machine.

"What do you mean?" Clint asked.

"Well it's time travel. It isn't an exact science."

"What do you mean it's not an exact science?" Sam asked.

"Well it's never been tested. He could get trapped in time, he could be trapped in the quantum realm, he could die, he could become a baby, a hundred years old, a teenager....."

"Please don't bring back teenage Steve he's a pain in the ass." Bucky said.

"I don't see what made you think this was a good idea. I hated it when you moved across the street I don't know what makes you think I'm going to react any better to you going back in time. I'm never going to see you again." Natasha said.

"That's not technically true. You could see him when he's older." Tony said.

"How much older can he get? He's already a dinosaur."

"I'll miss you too, Nat. And I'll; hopefully, see you soon, Tony." Steve said.

"Do you have the bracelet thing? If you end up wanting to come back that'll bring you back." Tony said and Steve nodded before turning to Bucky.

"You sure about this? You can just say the words and I'll step down and stay here with you." Steve whispered.

Bucky looked at him, pain in his eyes as his head screamed at him to ask him to stay. Instead he walked closer and kissed him like he'd never kiss him again because that's exactly what he was afraid of.

He pulled away and closed his eyes taking a shaky breath.

"You can't have anything holding you back if you're really going to figure out things. We can't be together. If you come back, we can change that but for now, as much as I love you, we're over." Bucky whispered stepping off the platform and turning to Tony so he'd pull the lever and Steve would leave.

"Bucky dont-" Steve said but it was too late as tony pulled the lever and Steve disappeared.

"You okay, Bucky?" Natasha asked and Bucky shook his head with a broken sob.

"Can I stay in the tower tonight? I-I can't go back to the apartment right now." He whispered too ashamed to look at anyone.

"You're always welcome here, Bucky." Tony said.

————————————————————————

As soon as Steve landed back in his time all he wanted to do was go back.

"And now I'm seeing dead people." A male voice said from behind him.

Steve turnt around.

"Howard?"

"And now the dead people are talking."

"Howard!" Steve laughed.

"Are you real?" Howard asked.

"As real as I can be."

"How? You died. I went looking for you, for the shield, for everything, I never found you."

"I froze and woke up in the future where, actually, your son invented time travel and got me back here."

"Next thing you're going to tell me is that Barnes is still alive." Howard laughed.

"And doing as well as one can given the circumstances."

"Is he here too?"

"No. He-no." Steve whispered.

"Uh random question, What year is it?" He asked.

"1946 why?"

"That's good. Not too long after I originally went under. How uh how's Peggy?"

"Better then when you first died. Why are you here anyways?"

"For Peggy."

"Still in love with her? After all these years?"

"I wouldn't say love. I just have to talk to her."

"Follow me."

————————————————————————

"I need to punch something." Bucky whispered hoarsely as he stood up.

"Bucky do you really think that's the smartest idea right now?" Sam asked blocking his way.

"Get the hell out of my way Wilson or I'll punch you instead of an actual punching bag." Bucky warned trying to push past him.

"Wilson!" Bucky shouted when he wouldn't budge.

"Punching your way out of things doesn't work. It's not going to bring Steve back. I don't know how you managed to pull it together and tell him you'd be fine. I know I wouldn't be able to do that." Sam said trying to stay calm with him.

"I just need to get it out somehow. It's not like I'm gong to kill someone." Bucky said with a sigh.

Sam sighed moving out of his way.

"Don't do anything stupid." Sam said as Bucky walked to the gym.

————————————————————————

Bucky got to the gym and pulled his hair back and out of his face walking over to the punching bag.

Without preparing or even putting on the boxing gloves he started punching the bag.

He punched the bag again and again as if he could turn back time, have Steve come back to him, anything.

Within half an hour he was exhausted and barley hitting the bag as tears streamed down his face.

"Why wasn't I good enough." He whispered between each punch.

————————————————————————

"Jarvis, where's Bucky?" Tony asked the A.I.

After five minutes the A.I. Answered.

"Mr Barnes is in the gym." Jarvis said.

"Show me the security footage." Tony said. He wanted to know if he was crying. Wanted to know if he was pushing himself so hard he'd collapse. Wanted to know whether or not to go down and see him.

"Yes, sir." Jarvis said pulling up the footage.

Tony zoomed in to where Bucky was to see him failing to hit the punching bag while tears streamed down his face as he mouthed words and all he could wish was that the cameras had audio.

"I am not to be disturbed by anyone no matter the circumstances understood?" Tony asked standing up and shutting off the footage.

"Yes sir." Jarvis said and Tony walked out of the room and down to the gym.

————————————————————————

"Bucky, Bucky hey hey it's okay it's okay. You're okay." Tony whispered pulling him away from the punching bag before he managed to break his hand.

As soon as tony managed to get him to stop punching at the air he collapsed to the ground crying like Tony had never seen him cry before.

Of course he'd seen him cry before that was no secret but he'd never seen anyone let alone Bucky Barnes cry so freely and so heartbroken and a pain surged throughout his chest. If only he hadn't told anyone, if he had just thrown the discovery away Steve would still be here.

Or maybe he was wrong. Maybe it would have only put off the inevitable.

Was it bad for him to hope for the latter? To hope that this wasn't all his fault?

He sighed and sat down next to Bucky on the ground.

"I'm not sure how to comfort you. I'm not very good when it comes to emotions." Tony said half-heartedly hoping for at least a smile in response when in reality he got nothing.

"You wanna Talk? That's what you always seem to be doing with Natasha." Tony tried again still getting no answer.

After ten minutes passed Bucky whispered out a response.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Tony asked, just glad Bucky was talking.

"Why am I not good enough? Why wasn't I good enough for him?" Bucky whispered barley audible through his sobs.

"I don't think it's that you weren't good enough I just think that he needs to see what his life would've been like if he hadn't taken the dive. I thought you saw it that way too." Tony said.

"But if he's willing to lose everything we have then doesn't that mean there's something wrong with us? With me? That's not even a question because I already know the answer. Of course there's something wrong with me. But it's not my fault. It's not my fault hydra did what they did to me. It's not my fault they made me kill all those people. It's not my fault. But it doesn't matter because the worlds black and white. I see it as my fault, everyone sees it as my fault, and the one person I thought actually might not, does. Steve sees it as my fault too. I was stupid enough to actually think he could see me as me before hydra. I was wrong. There's before hydra and after and people only see the after."

"That's not true." Tony said and he wasn't lying. It took a while to get past the hydra that was true but it wasn't true that hydra was all people saw.

"How can you say that when you wanted to kill me for what I did to your parents?"

"I did at the time. But you would never kill anyone if you had the choice. I didn't know that then but I know it now. You ever hear the saying, "if you love someone set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were."? The sort version sounds better but, that's exactly what you did. You gave him the chance to have the future he deemed impossible. The problem is that now all we can do is wait and see if it's still the future he wants or if he wants a future with you instead. My moneys on you." Tony said standing up.

"Always knew you cared about me, Stark. Deep down but you do." Bucky said with a small smile expecting him to disagree.

"Yeah well..... maybe not as deep down as we thought." Tony said before walking out.

A few minutes passed before Bucky got up and headed back to his apartment.

————————————————————————

"Peggy?" Steve asked and Peggy turnt around.

"Steve?" She asked walking over to him.

"Hi." Steve whispered.

Peggy smiled before frowning and slapping him.

"I deserve that." Steve said with a slight laugh.

"I told you I would find you a safe landing! How the hell are you alive?!" Peggy asked hugging him.

"It's complicated." Steve said simply.

"I have time." Peggy whispered with a small smile as she pulled away.

Steve turnt to Howard.

"I'll leave you two alone for now." Howard said before walking away.

Steve sighed and walked over to the curb sitting down followed by Peggy.

Steve told her the whole story making sure not to miss any details. Well, minus the fact that the person he was dating was Bucky. He had made sure not to use any names. He didn't know how Peggy would react and he honestly didn't want to figure that out yet.

"So you now live in the future?" Peggy asked trying to understand.

"Yes." Steve answered.

"And you are now dating someone?"

"I am. Er, was."

"Then why are you here?" Peggy asked. "Don't Get me wrong I'm glad to see you but except for a few minor bumps in your relationship I don't see why you're here, back in the past, telling me all this."

"It was b-the person that I'm dating, it was their idea. They said that we couldn't continue and keep going anywhere until we both knew for a fact that I was completely over you."

"Are you?"

"I don't know. Is it bad that I hope I am? Right before I left h-they kissed me and broke up with me. I didn't get a chance to say anything. Tony sent me here before I could." Steve said.

Peggy tilted her head slightly, looking him in the eyes.

"What?" Steve asked with a nervous laugh.

Peggy leaned closer and kissed him.

Steve let her before pushing her away.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"How does that make you feel? Anything like the person your dating makes you feel?" Peggy asked ignoring his question.

"No."

"Better? Worse?"

"Nothing like how the person I'm dating does."

"Then There's your answer." Peggy said standing up.

"Oh and don't think I didn't notice your lack of pronouns. Hope you and Barnes enjoy yourselves." She winked walking away.

Steve stared after her, mouth agape.

"Peggy fucking Carter." He laughed getting up and looking down at the bracelet thing.

With a sigh he pressed the button and disappeared.

————————————————————————

Steve appeared in the middle of the tower with no warning.

"You're back?" Natasha asked.

"Have you been there the entire time?" Steve asked.

"Obviously. You expected me to just leave? The Doctor could've showed up."

"The Who now?"

"The Doctor? God you're old but not old enough."

"We can talk about how old I am later I need to see Bucky." Steve said hoping off the podium.

"Do you know where he is?" He asked.

"I think he's at your apartment." Natasha answered.

"Thanks." Steve said before walking out.

————————————————————————

"Bucky?" Steve asked when he walked into the apartment.

"Steve?" Bucky said confused walking out of the kitchen and towards him.

"Steve!" Bucky laughed hugging him.

"You're back. You actually came back." He whispered, more to himself then to Steve.

Steve grinned hugging him back.

Bucky pulled away and headed to the couch sitting down and pulling Steve down next to him.

"What happened? How was it? Like you remember?" Bucky asked.

"In some ways."

"So? What happened?"

"I saw Howard. He took me to Peggy. She slapped me. She hugged me. And we talked. And yeah....." Steve said trailing off not sure whether or not to tell him that Peggy kissed him.

"That's it? Didn't sleep with her?" Bucky joked.

"No. Of course not. But-"

"But what?" Bucky asked his smile faltering slightly.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I'm going to tell you because I don't want to keep secrets and I don't want to lie. But you can't get mad." Steve said.

"I can't promise that I won't. Tell me you're scaring me."

"Peggy kissed me. And I didn't stop her. Not right away that is." Steve said and Bucky looked away.

"Bucky talk to me. Please." Steve said desperately.

Bucky wouldn't look at Steve as he felt his heart shatter at the words.

"Why are you here?" Bucky whispered.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Why the hell are you here? Is this a joke to you? Some sick joke? You come here to go me hope that you actually chose me over Peggy and then break my heart? What? Did you have to break up with me yourself? Is that it?I haven't suffered enough as it is?" Bucky asked and Steve didn't make any move to disagree as he tried to process what Bucky was saying.

Bucky scoffed taking steves silence as a yes.

"I can't kick you out. That'd be hypocritical of me. You didn't lick me out when someone else kissed me. Yet again I was never in love with that person.I told clint I'd meet him for coffee like ten minutes ago. When I get back I don't want to see you. I want you gone. If you're going to go back to Peggy do it before I get back." Bucky said getting up and walking out slamming the door.

"Shit." Steve whispered closing his eyes.

"FUCKING SHIT!" He shouted at himself.

He got up and walked out. He wasn't going to chase after Bucky. He needed space and he didn't blame him. If Bucky has kissed some girl he had been in love with back in the day he couldn't say he would have reacted any differently.

With a sigh he headed to the tower.

"I made a mistake." Steve said when he saw Natasha.

"What'd you do?" Natasha asked.

"I kissed Peggy and told Bucky."

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Natasha shouted.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Well you shouldn't have missed Peggy and you definitely shouldn't have told Peggy."

"Technically she kissed me. Why shouldn't I have told Bucky?!"

"He's been heartbroken since you left! Why the hell did you think this would make it better?!"

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Steve asked.

————————————————————————

Bucky got back to the apartment later that night assuming Steve had already left.

He turnt on the lights to see Steve sitting on the couch.

"Damnit Steve! You scared me! Don't do that!" Bucky said.

"We have to talk." Steve said and Bucky scoffed.

"Hell no." Bucky said going to leave when Natasha took his keys.

"Seriously Nat?" Bucky asked.

"I love you which is why I'm taking these away from you." Natasha said.

"You're going to sit down and we're going to talk and then we're going to have awesome rough makeup sex because that's who we are and what we do." Steve said ignoring Natasha.

"And that's my que to leave." Natasha whispered before walking out.

"I already had my heart broken. I already said my goodbyes. You want me to shed a tear for you? A tear because I'll never see you again? Because like I said- like you denied over and over again- I'm your second choice? Too. Fucking. Bad. I'm all cried out. I shed my last tear for you. You get to leave me. You get to break my heart. You get to make me feel worthless. You get to make me feel like all I am is a machine for hydra. You even get to make me feel like I deserve this pain more then death. But you don't get anymore of my time and energy. You chose her. You get everything. You get to make me feel like a shell of a person. All in the meanwhile I'm left with nothing but a hollow heart, an empty body, and a mind that isn't even my own. You win. I let myself get attached and you ripped it away from me like tape on a wall. At least you get your happily ever after or whatever crap you're looking for." Bucky whispered before walking out of the apartment. It wasn't a lie. He was all cried out. His eyes stung with tears that wouldn't come. His mind raced with thoughts that weren't his own. And his heart? His heart lay shattered in steves hands.

And suddenly Steve made up his mind. It was his own fault. Maybe he had to go back. Even if not to be with Peggy. At least if he went back he could help out with the aftermath of the war. He could finish his life where he started. He didn't really know his reasoning he just knew that if Bucky was really this upset with him then maybe this was what he had to do. And at least he wouldn't have to deal with Bucky being upset with him for the rest of his life.

————————————————————————

"Are you sure about this?" Tony asked Steve the next morning.

"Yeah. Bucky hates me. At least by going back I can help with the aftermath of the war." Steve said.

"Just give him a few days. It'll be okay he's just mad right now."

"I can't wait that long."

"At least take the bracelet. You can come back if you change your mind."

"I'm not going to change my mind unless Bucky says something."

"Steve-"

"Keep the bracelet. If you ever need me you'll know where or when I'll be. Just come get me." Steve said and Tony nodded.

"When Bucky forgives you I'm convincing him to go back for you. We'll see you soon."

"Deal." Steve said and Tony presses the button sending him back.

"Steve I'm-" Bucky said running into the room just as Steve disappeared.

"Sorry." He finished as he stopped running. "I'm too late."

"For fucks sake!" Tony shouted dropping his head against the control panel.

————————————————————————

"Bucky!" Steve shouted as he stumbled into the past.

"Nope just me, Rogers." Peggy said.

"No. No no no no no no no! Tony! Tony Stark you listen to me and bring me back! Bring me back right now!" Steve shouted as if Tony could actually hear him.

"Whoah Steve calm down. People are going to think you're crazy. You appear out of nowhere and you're not even dressed properly and now you're screaming."

"He was right there." Steve whispered.

"Who was?"

"Bucky. Right there. And now I'm like a hundred years away from him."

"I thought you were going back to the future or present or whatever. What happened?"

"Bucky and I got in a fight and I-i came back."

"I don't get the logic behind it but as long as you're here we need to get you into some normal clothes. Follow me." Peggy said and Steve followed her.

————————————————————————

"This is all my fault. I overreact. I always overreact! And now he's gone for good." Bucky said.

"Cut the shit. You both need to fix your trust issues. You're allowed to be jealous but don't go screaming at him because of it. Your en never going to get anywhere like that." Tony said.

"I'm never going to see him again. I'm never going to get to apologize."

"Not exactly. We can go find him."

"You mean go back in time?"

"Yeah."

"No. I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I've specifically blocked out those memories. I don't know what's real and what's fake. I can't do it. Can't you go?"

"He won't come back unless you come to get him."

"Looks like we're going to the past." Bucky whispered.

————————————————————————

"Oh my god we have to dress up like them so they don't know. Does that mean I get to wear a hoop skirt?!" Natasha asked after tony and Bucky finished explaining everything.

"No that's the fifties." Bucky said.

"Aw."

"Oh my god if you really want one I'll buy you one!"

"Oh yay."

"But I need your help first. I need to be able to hide my arm. I also need you to cut my hair." Bucky said.

"Seriously?"

"You promise you're going to find something to make it grow out again?" Bucky asked tony.

"Yes! Just cut the hair!" Tony said with a sigh.

"It's between World War Two and the Cold War." Tony added.

"Oh my god you have to wear your old military uniform, Bucky. Trust me when I say, Steve'll be very happy." Natasha said.

"No would you know?"

"I've seen it."

"What? When? How?!"

"Steve draws lots of pictures. Either you look the way he drew you or he was being very generous."

"Okay besides the fact that I now need to see these can we please get started so we can go?" Bucky asked and Natasha stood up with a sigh.

"Let's go. Chop chop go the scissors." Natasha laughed at the look on buckys face.

————————————————————————

"Okay I need to find out how to get a message to the future. How do I do that?" Steve asked after Peggy gave him an outfit to put on.

"No thank you Peggy? I love the outfit? Outdated but it's okay but we're in that date. How about, "hey I promised you a dance wanna dance?"" Peggy said rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry it's wonderful Peggy I just need to figure out how to get back home."

"Don't you have that bracelet thingy?"

"I told tony to keep it. I didn't think I'd be going back but then Bucky just had to come as I was disappearing! And before you get started he's not my boyfriend!" And he didn't know if he was lying or not.

"Well they'll probably just come get you then. In the meantime you just have to wait. And act normal! You look like you hit your head!"

"Wow. Missed you too, Peg." Steve said sarcastically.

————————————————————————

"Oh. My. God." Sam said when Bucky walked out of the bathroom with his hair cut.

"You're a completely different person." Clint said.

"I want my hair back!" Bucky whined running a hand through his now short hair.

"Yeah yeah quit your whining I wanna go to the 40s! Here's your dress." Wanda said handing Natasha a medium length, grey dress.

"Thanks." Natasha said.

An hour later they all met at the podium.

"We all look like idiots going to a costume party." Bucky said.

"You actually found a military uniform?" Tony asked with a laugh.

"Fuck off. If you hadn't sent him back in the first place this wouldn't be happening."

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK TELL ME YOU ARE NOT GOING BACK IN TIME!" Pepper shouted storming into the tower.

"Shit Shit Shit. Everyone on the podium we gotta go." Tony said hurrying everyone into the podium and going to the control panel.

"You're afraid of your girlfriend?" Bucky laughed.

"And you're afraid steves going to cheat on you." Tony said pulling the levers and getting on the podium.

"Tony get off that thing before-" Pepper shouted.

"Sorry pep!" Tony shouted as they disappeared.

————————————————————————

"Okay, Get Steve, have fun, try not to bump into my dad, and get home." Tony said as they appeared in the past.

"Do you have any idea where Steve would be?" Sam asked Bucky.

"Umm there's this bar, our old apartment, he could be anywhere really." Bucky answered.

"Where's the bar?"

"Umm it should be right...... there!" He said pointing across the street.

They headed into the bar and Bucky sucked in a breath turning back around and hiding behind the wall.

"Whatcha doin Barnes?" Natasha asked.

"Okay you can't tell Steve." Bucky whispered.

"We've been here for less then five minutes and you already did something?!" Clint shouted.

"More like someone." Bucky said.

"What?" They all asked and Bucky sighed.

"Okay so back in the day I may or may not have slept with that guy over there." Bucky said pointing at a guy.

Natasha looked over at the guy and when Tony went to look over she pushed him away.

"Please tell me you didn't mean to point to the guy that looks a lot like someone we know." Natasha whispered.

"Unfortunately."

"Bucky!"

"I'm sorry! It's not like I planned it it just sorta happened!" Bucky said before walking back into the bar.

"Howard!" He called.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Natasha whispered.

"I don't know." Bucky said before walking over to him.

"And you're actually alive too." Howard said.

"Yeah. Have you seen Steve?"

"No hello? How you doin?"

"Hey how you doin wanna meet your son? Didn't think so. Where the hell is steve?"

"Probably with Peggy."

"And where's she?"

"I don't know check her place."

"Bucky?" A voice called from across the room and b cry looked around trying to find it.

"Steve!" Bucky shouted when he found him and ran over kissing him.

"Steve I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry. Forgive me. Please. Or don't. I wouldn't blame you. There's a lot of things you should never forgive me for and I just keep adding onto that list. I'm so sorry. Take me back. Please. Or don't. Or take me back just to break up with me yourself I don't care I'm just so sorry." Bucky whispered pulling away as he waited for Steve to scream at him or tell him to go away or anything but to his surprise Steve just hugged him.

"I shouldn't have come back. I-I knew how you felt about Peggy. I knew everything and I still listened when you told me to come back. I'm glad I came back because I think you were right. If I hadn't come back if I hadn't been able to say that I was one hundred percent over her that If she showed up I wouldn't date her or wish I was with her then we wouldn't have been able to keep moving forward. But I hate that going back hurt you. I hate that I made you feel worthless. I hate that I let her kiss me. I hate that I wasn't already one hundred percent sure that you were who I love. Because I love you, Bucky and no one else." Steve said before looking over at where the others were standing and pulling Bucky over to a mostly empty part of the bar.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You Bucky. Not anyone else. I wanna grow old with you. I want-I want us to adopt a child and raise it together. I want to get a house with a white picket fence with you and live in it with you. I want everything I ever do to be with you. I never want to feel like I can lose you." Steve whispered.

"Steven Grant Rogers are you proposing to me?" Bucky joked.

"What if I am?" Steve asked.

The smile Bucky had on slipped from his face in shock.

"W-what? Are you-are you serious?" Bucky asked.

"I'm not getting down on my knees because if I do then we both know where that's heading." Steve said and Bucky laughed.

"You just thought of some crude remark didn't you? See if it was Natasha she'd make a joke about me being a dinosaur and you're about to make one about a blow job." Steve laughed.

"James Buchanan Barnes, will you make me the happiest man in this universe and marry me?" Steve asked.

"Nah." Bucky said with a grin.

"What?" Steve asked, face paling.

"I'm kidding Stevie. Course I'll marry you. But I was supposed to ask."

"No. You told me you loved me first so this is only fair." Steve said with a grin.

"I scared you there for a second." Bucky said with a smirk.

"It wasn't funny."

"It was a little funny." Bucky said before giving him a quick kiss.

"We should see the others before they think we started going at it." He laughed.

"Would that really be so bad?" Steve asked.

"Yeah! Not only are we in public but we're in the 1940s."

"Almost the 1950s. And what does it matter? People did it all the time without anyone knowing back when this was our time."

"We're not everyone! And you're kinda loud."

"I'm loud?"

"I said kinda but yes."

"You're loud too!"

"Not as loud as you."

"Prove it."

"I'm not going to fall for that let's go."

"Jerk."

"Punk." Bucky said with a grin grabbing steves hand and pulling him towards the others.

"Everything okay?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah I think it is." Bucky answered.

"So what's with the outfits?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"I mean I'm not complaining, buck, you look good but like why?" He added.

"We have to blend in. The uniform was Natasha's idea. Like it do ya?" Bucky answered.

"Oh yeah." Steve said lazily draping his arms around Bucky's shoulders.

"Well maybe we should head back to the future and get you into yours."

"Or maybe we should get to our old apartment and get you out of yours."

"Whatever tickles your pickle."

"How bout you- no I can't say it. I refuse to say something so stupid." Steve said with a sigh as Bucky laughed.

"How about you step away from each other before getting thrown in prison." Tony said and Steve pulled away taking a step back.

"Can we go now? This place is weird. It's like it's in sepia." Sam asked.

"Can we actually stay a bit?" Bucky asked.

"What?" Steve asked and Bucky shrugged.

"We could go to Coney Island! we could go dancing! We could go to some science exhibit! We could- we could go grab a bite and come back here for a drink and then head back to our place and you know...... everything I always wanted to do with you but never could." Bucky said.

"Or not. We don't have to. It's stupid. I shouldn't have brought it up just forget it." Bucky added.

"Let's do it. It's not stupid. I always wanted to do the same things." Steve said.

"So we have to stay here longer?" Sam asked.

"You are welcome to leave anytime you want." Bucky said.

"So uh you wanna head on over to our old place now or later?" Steve whispered.

"Someone's horny today." Bucky said.

"Can you blame me? Over traveled time like three times in twenty four hours. I deserve a little something. Even if it ain't so little." Steve said muttering the last part.

"Steve!"

"Fuck me!" Steve shouted and Bucky sighed turning to the others.

"You're all welcome to do whatever you'd like just don't ruin anything. We're going on a date because I'm not fucking anyone until after I have lunch." Bucky said grabbing steves hand and pulling him out of the bar.

————————————————————————

"Where are we going?" Steve laughed as Bucky lead him somewhere keeping his eyes closed.

"It's a surprise!" Bucky said.

They got to the place and Bucky pulled his hands away from Steve's eyes.

"You can open your eyes now." Bucky whispered and Steve opened his eyes looking around confused.

"What's the surprise?" Steve asked and Bucky sighed.

"We don't live here. This isn't our time anymore. Everything we ever wanted to do when this was our time we can do without a fear of being sentenced to death or something. We're only here for a day. Let's make the most of it. I always wanted to take you dancing. I always wanted to take you to a restaurant and hold your hand. I can do that. We can do whatever you wanted to do if that was anything. And we don't have to do any of this or anything else either."

"I can't dance." Steve laughed.

"So what? You think I can? Let's give it a go! Who cares what we look like?" Bucky asked holding his hand out.

"You have to be a model for that drawing class." Steve conditioned.

"Clothed or naked?" Bucky asked still not retracting his hand.

"Naked."

"You want me jerking off too?" Bucky laughed.

"That's up to you." Steve said with a smirk.

"Dance with me." Bucky whispered and Steve grabbed his hand.

Bucky grinned pulling him to the dance floor.

They danced and Steve kept stepping on buckys feet apologizing again and again.

"Look at me!" Bucky laughed.

"That's just going to make things worse!" Steve said defensively.

Bucky removed one hand bringing it up and under Steve's chin tilting his face up.

"Look at me." He whispered and Steve drew in a deep breath.

"Isn't that better?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yeah." Steve whispered no longer paying attention to every move he made.

"Good." Bucky said.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. Like you said, were never going to see these people again. Kiss me."

"You sure that's what you want?"

"It's what I always wanted."

"I kiss you all the time." Bucky said confused.

"I always wanted you to kiss me when this was our time. I always wished I was the one you took out on all those dates. The one you took home at night. The one you kissed goodbye and walked to the door. That was never me. You wouldn't go on most dates unless they were double dates so I would come too. The girls you set me up with were never interested in me. It was always you. I had to watch it all always wishing it was me. I don't know if it was worse when you were jumping from girl to girl, when you were going steady with one, or when you brought one home and I could hear you through the wall when I was trying to ignore the fact that you were doing exactly what was going through my mind. Hard to draw when that happened. I had to throw those drawings away." Steve laughed.

"I was a dick." Bucky said with his own laugh.

"No. You didn't know how I felt. I didn't know how you felt. I mean you could've gone about it a little better but can't have everything I guess."

"I wanna see those drawings."

"No way. They were very, how to say it....." Steve said trailing off.

"Pornographic?" Bucky guessed.

"No!" Steve shouted, turning red.

"Oh my god they were." Bucky laughed.

"No! Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Fine just answer were they or were they not?"

"That's not important." Steve said and Bucky smirked.

"You know whats a real dick move?" Steve asked changing the subject.

"Everything I did in the past 48 hours." Bucky answered.

"Well...... yes, but that's not what I'm talking about! A real dick move is you modeling for an art class that I'm not in!"

"I don't- I don't remember that. Tell me. Maybe you'll help me remember."

"You made me take an art class for whatever reason and you wouldn't shut up about it until I agreed. You later decided to model for one of the classes. It wasn't mine. You didn't even warn me! I'm walking around at the end of the day before going back home and I just see these drawings of you! Completely naked too!"

"Was that the day you got back and wouldn't look me in the eye til I wrestled you to the ground?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah." Steve answered.

"Jealous were you? You know all you gotta do is ask. No need for a class. You can draw me whenever you'd like." Bucky teased.

"I was not jealous."

"You sure? I was right in the other room, everyone in that class drawing me, you could've gone to the bathroom and passed by the class and easily seen me."

"Fuck off. You know what I am jealous of, the girl who was the first one in your pants. I should've been the first one in there." Steve said and Bucky snorted.

"Please, Rogers. Not even like I was the first one in yours." Bucky said rolling his eyes.

Steve didn't answer.

"Oh my god I was wasnt I?" Bucky asked.

"Now you're going to make it into this big thing! It's not that important!" Steve said exasperated.

"Of course it is! And aren't you like a hundred? How the hell did you go a hundred years without ever doing it?!"

"It's not like I planned it! Compared to you I was a literal twig. And after the serum I was kinda preoccupied with the war."

"What about Carter?"

"I never did it with her. Did you seriously think I did it with Peggy?!"

"Well duh! Why do you think I hate her so much?!" Bucky said and Steve started to laugh.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Steve said between his laughter taking a seat followed by Bucky.

"At least now I know why you're always so horny." Bucky joked.

"You're one to talk. At least I have an excuse."

"I have an excuse! The super soldier serum magnifies everything. That includes horniness."

"I think that would be on the bottle."

"What bottle?!"

"Kiss me." Steve said ignoring Bucky's question.

Bucky grinned and kissed him.

"Can we go get lunch now? We can head to the apartment later to have a little fun." Bucky said emphasizing on the fun part.

"Pizza?" Steve asked standing up.

"Pizza sounds great. Can it be on you?" Bucky smirked getting up.

"You can. But not the pizza." Steve said and Bucky laughed following him out of the place.

————————————————————————

"Damn it Damn it damn it!" Pepper shouted hitting the machine.

"Why won't you turn on you piece of junk?!" She shouted.

"Um miss Potts? Is everything okay?" Peter asked.

"Shit, Peter what are you doing here?" Pepper asked.

"A few days ago Mr Stark asked me to come to look over my new suite. Is he here?"

"Oh no he actually went back in time." Pepper explained.

"Awesome! Like in Doctor Who? Or like in that one Harry Potter play? When'd they go?"

"A few hours ago I think."

"No but like when did they go. Like what time did they go to."

"Oh. I think 1945 according to the machine."

"Can we go too?!"

"Can you get it to work?"

"Umm I don't know, is life yeet or be yeeted?"

"I don't know what that means."

————————————————————————

Bucky and Steve walked into the pizza place to see the others at a table.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Bucky asked walking over to them.

"Exploring the 1940's." They all answered.

"What are you two doing here?" Tony asked.

"We came to get a bite."

"Okay 1940's pizza is the best thing in the world." Wanda said walking over with another slice of pizza.

"Right? Everything was so much better back- now?" Bucky said.

"Yeah. The plague. The homophobia. The wars. All of it. So much better." Steve said rolling his eyes.

"Keep talking and not only will you not get laid tonight but you'll also be sleeping in the dog bed." Bucky said.

Steve grinned wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist and resting his head on his shoulder.

"You're the one who agreed to spend the rest of your life with me so guess what? You're stuck with me." Steve said.

"What?!" The others shouted.

"Shit we haven't told them." Bucky whispered.

"You wanna or should I?" Steve asked.

"Someone tell us something!" Clint said.

"Steve kinda proposed to me a few hours ago." Bucky said with a smile.

"Oh my god-" Natasha started when Bucky cut her off.

"Before you get excited-" he said trailing off.

"We're not having a wedding. We got married in Vegas and we never got the divorce. It's just- official? I guess you could say." Steve finished.

"WHAT?!" Natasha shouted.

"We talked about it and we don't see a point in it. We want to write vows we'll do that and just say them to each other. We want cake we'll just buy a cake. What's really the point?" Bucky asked.

"Standing up in front of your friends and family and saying how much you love each other?" Natasha said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Our families are gone."

"We're your family."

"And you already know how much we love each other. It's pointless."

"That's not what you thought when you were going to propose." Natasha said and Steve pulled away.

"What?" Steve asked.

"And you weren't supposed to know about that." Bucky whispered.

"When were you going to propose?!" Steve asked.

"When you didn't show up."

"Bucky-"

"It's fine." Bucky laughed.

"So the rumors are true." A girl said walking over to them.

"Playboy Heartbreaker Bucky Barnes is back and alive." She said.

"Id know that voice anywhere. Hello, Dolores." Bucky said turning around.

"Dolores? Whatever happened to Dot? Or did you hate me so much you won't even call me that anymore, James?" Dot asked and Bucky rolled his eyes.

Steve laughed.

"Im gonna go order pizza. You want a slice? Cheese? Pepperoni? Vegan?" Steve asked.

"Cheese please." Bucky answered.

"Got it." Steve said giving him a quick kiss before walking away to order.

Dot stared after Steve open mouthed.

"What the- what was that?!" Dot asked.

"Shit Right- the time- the future- I should just- steves kinda my boyfriend." Bucky said trying to make it sound as normal as he could. It wasn't like he was going to blame her for her reaction. The times were different compared to what they were used to now.

"But you're a guy?"

"Glad you noticed." Bucky laughed.

"Yeah. Yeah I am. And so is he. It's a lot like being with a gal 'cept I'm a lot happier now then I was before." He continued.

"I would've never guessed. I mean it's not like you ever said you wanted it up the ass or anything." Dot said and Bucky laughed.

"If you can explain to me how exactly you think that would go then you're a literal goddess."

"You know what I mean. Don't you go to Church anymore? Doesn't Rogers read the Bible like twice a day?"

"I stopped going to Church a while ago and I haven't seen Steve read the Bible since before the war."

"I just never pictured you as a homo. I mean Rogers sure you saw him back in the day-"

"Excuse me?"

"No! I don't mean anything bad about it it's just that there's always been something a little off about him. And I mean yeah he's better looking now so I guess I see why you'd go for him but why settle for something so.......unnatural?"

"If you're trying to say he became good looking after the serum then not only are you wrong but you're blind. And we all have something that's unnatural about us." Bucky said lifting his metal arm a bit for emphasis. "And liking Steve is anything but unnatural and I spent years trying to convince myself otherwise."

"Well maybe you just haven't found something better."

"What do you mean?" Bucky asked starting to lose his patience.

"maybe you just haven't found the right girl yet. Or maybe you did and she's standing right in front of you."

"Yeah I haven't and I never will. I found the right guy. The guy I plan on spending the rest of my life with no matter how long or short that may be." Bucky said patience snapping.

"All I'm saying is-"

"I know exactly what you're saying and I don't like it. You don't have to be fine with it I'm going back home in a few hours."

"What's in a few hours?" Steve asked walking back over with Bucky's slice of pizza.

"Hm? Oh I'm just planning what I'm going to do to you as soon as we get back to the apartment." Bucky said with an innocent smile.

"Just make sure we do something and I don't care what it is." Steve laughed.

"Anyways, it was good seeing you, Dot. Maybe we'll bump into you again." Bucky said grabbing steves hand and pulling him away.

"I love you too." Steve whispered.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"You know I have really good hearing right? I heard everything. And I love you too."

"Steve what she said about before the serum it's-"

"True. I know."

"It's not. You have always been the best guy I've ever known."

"Eat your damn pizza." Steve laughed.

"Im so rich here! Like I could buy Brooklyn if I wanted to." Tony said.

"So besides bragging what are you guys doing after you finish here?" Bucky asked.

"Not sure. What do you recommend?"

"If Coney Island is still here I recommend you go there."

"What are you guys going to do?" Clint asked.

"We're Probably just going to go to our old apartment for a bit."

"You guys are so boring." Natasha said.

"We just like to spend time together." Bucky defended.

"Alone time that is." Sam laughed.

"Yeah so? Is that really so bad? I mean we didn't only move out just so you wouldn't bother us when were fucking-" Steve said when Bucky cut him off.

"Fonduing. If we're in this time you gotta say fonduing." Bucky said with a smirk.

"Oh fondue you." Steve said with a scoff.

"I wouldn't complain."

"As I was saying, we didn't just move out so you wouldn't bother us when were fonduing," Steve said rolling his eyes, "but because it's nice to just be the two of us. You guys are kinda annoying at times."

"Hey!" They said offended.

"Look were going to go back to our old apartment for a bit then we'll go watch a movie and get some ice cream and we'll meet you guys at the bar for a drink like we originally agreed on."

"Fine but only if you agree on talking about the fact that you don't want a wedding later. You really don't want everyones attention on you guys?" Natasha asked.

"We've always had everyone's attention. I have a metal arm and im an ex assassin who's dating captain America. Eyes are always going to be on me." Bucky answered.

"It's Nothing we don't see on a day to day basis. I'm captain America I get stares no matter where I go. I'm dating a guy and not everyone thinks that that's appropriate for Captain America. There's no reason to get more attention then we already have." Steve said backing him up.

"But you could have a small low key wedding right now. Technically your family is still alive right now." Natasha tried.

"My moms gone." Steve said.

"Your dad?"

"He was never part of the picture."

"Well what about Bucky's family?"

"I don't want to know how they'd react to Steve and me. And it's not their fault. This is just how the time is. Things change. I just don't want to risk how my family will react to it if I can just hope it'll be okay and they'll never know." Bucky answered.

"Look maybe it makes me a terrible person. A terrible boyfriend. Maybe Steve deserves better. Maybe deep down I still have a part of me that things that this just might be wrong. Maybe admitting that is going to make you, Steve, hate me. I can't risk losing my family when I'm already going to lose them again when we go back home." Bucky finished.

"I don't hate you. I see what you're saying. Bucky that mindset is engraved deep in our minds and it's hard to break. We're going to wake up some mornings and think that what we have is wrong. We just need to get past that. Because it's not wrong. It's not weird. It's normal. It's cheesy and stupid and if we were any two other people and I was walking down the street and I saw them I would throw up in my mouth about how adorable they are." Steve laughed.

Bucky laughed leaning against him.

"Whatdya say we get out of here and go have some fun of our own?" Steve whispered.

"Well what's your idea of fun?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know. Whips. Dicks. Kinks?" Steve said.

"Okay Dr Seuss." Bucky laughed. "Whips is a new one."

"I was trying to rhyme I think. It-it didn't work in my favor." Steve said with a sigh.

"Oh don't get me wrong I'm all for it. As long as you're the one getting whipped." Bucky said, whispering the last part as he stood up.

"Bucky I am not going to-"

"See you say that now but then you see the thing and you're begging for it."

"Barnes-" Steve said with a sigh as Bucky cut him off.

"Eh! Barnes-Rogers." Bucky said with a grin.

"Not. Yet." Steve said standing up.

"Yeah speaking of no way in hell am I taking a dumbass name like Rogers."

"Rogers is a normal name!"

"No it's really not."

"It's more normal then Barnes. At least I'm not a place to house farm animals!"

"No you're just the animal that was unfortunately named after a human."

"Why I oughta-" Steve said and Bucky cut him off with a kiss.

"Kiss me?" Bucky said as if he was actually asking after he pulled away.

"Keep acting like this and I'll Fuck you on this damn table." Steve said with a scoff.

"You wouldn't do that. It'd "compromise your image" or whatever."

"Except im technically dead so people would just assume it's someone dressing like Cap."

"You did not just call yourself Cap."

"Im going to the apartment. You are welcome to join me if you decide to leave your stupidity behind."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you." Bucky said with a smirk.

Steve laughed grabbing his hand.

"Let's go!" He said pulling him towards the door.

"See you later!" Bucky called to the others following Steve out the door.

"Why does he get to get laid when we're stuck here with pizza?" Natasha asked.

"I mean you could fuck any guy here but they're all old enough to be your great grandfather Nat." Clint said with a laugh.

"Sugar daddy who." Tony laughed.

"Were not all too old for her." Sam said sending her a wink.

"Suck it, Wilson." Natasha said flipping him off.

————————————————————————

Steve and Bucky stumbled into the apartment only then breaking apart from each other.

Bucky smirked walking over to the desk on the other side of the room casually leaning against it.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Steve asked exasperated.

"That's a not nice word, Rogers. I should punish you for that." Bucky said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Because I definitely won't like that." Steve said rolling his eyes.

"C'mere." Bucky said patting his thigh.

"Excuse me?" Steve said with a scoff.

"Sergeants orders." Bucky purred and Steve went bright red walking towards him.

"Gimmie a little kiss why don't cha." Bucky said pulling him closer.

Steve rolled his eyes but kissed him anyways.

Bucky grinned kissing him back.

Steve suddenly pulled away.

"Youre-you're keeping the outfit right?" He asked and Bucky smirked.

"You owe me for this." Bucky said. 

"Shut up and kiss me." Steve said and Bucky grinned pulling him into a kiss.

Bucky hopped onto the desk spreading his legs just enough for Steve to stand between them.

Steve started running his hands up and down buckys thighs when Bucky pushed him back slightly.

"What? Pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong and I'm pretty sure I know what you like by now if the bulge in your pants is anything to go by." Steve said confused as he took a step back.

Bucky smirked reaching over and pulling him closer by his shirt.

"Oh, love you ain't doin nuttin wrong. But uh I'm in charge right now and I say you're gonna put on a little show for me. Whatdya say? Strip for me." Bucky whispered lightly biting his ear before pushing him away again.

Steve raised an eyebrow before doing just as Bucky had said and pulling his shirt off followed by his pants.

Bucky bit his bottom lip looking him up and down.

"Fucking beautiful." He whispered hoarsely, shifting to a more comfortable position.

"But I think you're forgetting something." He said glancing down at his boxers.

"Now that's hardly fair you're still fully dressed." Steve said.

Bucky shot him a look and he sighed pulling his boxers down and stepping out of them.

"Happy?" Steve asked.

"Incredibly." Bucky said getting up and walking over to him.

"You're so stupid." Steve laughed.

"You're the one who listened to me." Bucky said draping his arms on his shoulders.

"Yeah well how can I say no to you in that uniform?" Steve whispered.

"Oh." Bucky laughed.

"Now take it off." Steve said.

Bucky grinned pulling his jacket off.

Steve grabbed Bucky's tie pulling him into a kiss starting to unbutton his shirt.

Bucky pushed Steve down onto the sofa straddling his hips as Steve finished with his shirt pulling it off Bucky.

Soon, Bucky had his hands in Steve's hair, sucking Steve's bottom lip into his, nipping lightly, drawing out the sweetest moans from Steve as Steve dropped his hands to Bucky's hips pulling him closer to him.

Bucky groaned rocking his hips into steves, pushing his tongue into Steve's mouth.

Steve pulled away panting starting to suck on Bucky's neck.

"Can you take your damn pants off already?!" Steve growled.

Bucky laughed pulling away and pulling his pants and boxers off and tossing them to the side as he climbed back onto his lap pulling him back into a kiss.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, rolling his hips upwards.

Bucky pulled away sucking on a Steves neck hard enough to leave hickeys and Steve groaned.

"You like that, Stevie? Yeah? Whatcha want stevie? Want me to make ya feel good? What do you want, baby?" Bucky purred against his neck.

"You, Bucky. Shit, I want you." Steve moaned.

Bucky grinned pushing him down onto the couch so he was lying on his back as he pinned his arms above his head.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Oh, baby, you're gonna have to be a hell of a lot more specific then that and your gonna have to beg for it. I'm not gonna touch you unless you beg for it, Stevie." Bucky whispered.

"Fuck, Bucky, Fuck. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me nice and hard like you'll never fuck me again. I want you to make me get on my knees and have you fuck my face. I want you to tell me I'm yours and only yours because I am. I sure as hell am." Steve answered.

"Well shit I didn't think you'd actually do it." Bucky laughed.

"Fuck me, Barnes, or I swear you won't get any for the next five years." Steve growled.

Bucky grinned crashing his lips to Steve's.

"First-first one to- first one to make a noise- to make a noise loses." Bucky said between kisses.

Bucky pulled away trailing down steves chest.

Steve gasped as Bucky took his cock into his mouth.

Bucky pulled away with a pop.

"I win." He said with a grin.

"Shut up and get back to it my dick ain't gonna suck itself. I want to see those pretty lips of yours wrapped around it." Steve said.

"Someones sure learnt something. Can't fuck a guy but sure can talk like it."

"I'll choke you." Steve said meaning for it to come out more threateningly then how it really did.

"Promise?" Bucky whispered before taking him back in his mouth.

Bucky bobbed his head up and down as Steve reached down tangling his hands in Bucky's hair with a moan.

Bucky pulled off with a smirk.

"So I was thinking...." Bucky started.

"Oh my god can you not shut up?" Steve asked.

Bucky laughed crawling onto his lap as he let go of steves arms.

Steve propped himself on his elbows.

"What?" Steve asked but Bucky shook his head smiling.

"Nothing. I just love you." Bucky answered leaning towards him and giving him a short sweet kiss.

"I love you too. But if you don't get back to it we're going to have a problem on our hands when you could have it in your hand."

"Unless you brought lube with you when you went back in time we can't do anything." Bucky said and Steve's face fell.

"Shit."

"And don't tell me to go to the store because there's no way in hell im doing that right now."

"Okay but how bad would it really be if we didn't use any?"

"I'm not even testing out that dumbass theory and I'm not even the one bottoming." Bucky said and Steve sighed.

Getting an idea Steve pulled away from Bucky and headed to the bedroom.

"Steve?" Bucky said getting up and following him to the room.

Steve pulled open the drawer before pulling something out and turning back towards Bucky tossing it at him.

Bucky caught it turning it in his hand.

"Vaseline? You're kidding right?" Bucky asked.

"It works!" Steve said defensively.

"How would you know?"

".......I won't say anything without the presence of my lawyer."

"Stevie...."

"It's not what you're thinking."

"Really? Because I'm thinking-" Bucky said and Steve cut him off with a kiss.

"You really gonna Keep complaining or you gonna fuck me til I can't walk?" Steve whispered.

"Get on the bed." Bucky whispered.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear you." Steve lied with a smirk.

"You're right. How crude of me. Let me put it this way, roses are red, violets are blue, get on your knees and do as you're told." Bucky said and Steve laughed jumping onto the bed.

Bucky crawled on after him pushing him down and kissing him.

"Fuck. You have no idea how many times I dreamed of us getting together in this apartment- in this room." Bucky mumbled lightly biting Steve's bottom lip.

Steve groaned as Bucky pulled away rolling his hips down.

"We shared a bed and the walls between the bedroom and the bathroom are extremely thin. I just always assumed you were thinking of some dame." Steve panted. "But I always imagined If we got together it'd be in an alley way behind someplace."

"Oh stevie no gal could get those sounds outta me if they tried." Bucky laughed.

"Hands and knees. Now. I aint one for patience Steve. Ass up." He said moving to the side.

"What if I don't? You gonna punish me? Gonna spank me?" Steve whispered raising an eyebrow.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Bucky whispered reaching over and grabbing his arm pulling him towards him and wrapping his metal hand around his neck making sure not to hurt him.

"All. Fours. I don't know how many times I have to say it for you to listen." He purred one his ear as Steve gasped.

Bucky let go and Steve turnt redder then he already was as he got on all fours.

"Good boy." Bucky praised getting up on his knees and reaching for the bottle of Vaseline they had put off to the side.

"God if the team heard you they would never let me live this down." Steve whispered.

"Then it's a good thing the team isn't here." Bucky said as he opened the bottle.

"God look at that lovely ass." He whispered running a hand over his ass lightly smacking it.

"Fuck me already." Steve whined.

"I'm getting to it!" Bucky said as he spread the Vaseline over his fingers.

On hands and knees, Steve draws a panting breath as Bucky presses two excessively slick fingers into him.

Steve moaned pushing back against him.

"God two fingers in and you're already coming undone." Bucky whispered.

"Fuck, Bucky, more." Steve panted and Bucky slowly added another finger.

Steve thrusted back on Bucky's fingers, fucking himself on first three and then four fingers.

"God, Stevie, you look amazing like this, spread open and so needy for me." Bucky purred.

————————————————————————

"We really should go meet the others soon." Steve said a few hours later.

"Do we have to? I like it here." Bucky whined. "Plus I don't know where my clothes are."

"Yes we have to. We have to get back home too." Steve said grabbing Bucky's hand.

"Fine!" Bucky said with a sigh getting up.

"Nice ass." Steve said with a smirk as Bucky headed for the bedroom door.

"And you better stop staring and get dressed or I'm leaving you here by yourself." Bucky responded as he walked into the living room.

Steve laughed getting up and following him.

"Ugh I hate you. My arms all sticky and gross now." Bucky said opening and closing his metal hand. "This is never coming out of the joints! I'm going to need a whole new arm!"

"While you're at it why don't you get a few upgrades?" Steve asked getting dressed.

"Upgrades like what?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know it's your arm." Steve said.

"Something special you want my arm to include, Stevie doll?You gotta ask or I won't know what it is." Bucky teased.

"Fuck off." Steve muttered and Bucky laughed.

"Let's go." He said.

"You're forgetting your jacket." Steve said handing him the jacket.

"We're meeting them at a bar. I can't drink in uniform." Bucky said taking the jacket.

"Too bad."

* * *

"I got it!" Peter said as the machine turnt on.

"Oh thank you, Peter!" Pepper said and the next thing she knew they were in the past.

* * *

Bucky and Steve got to the bar to see the others already there.

"You have sex hair." Natasha said when she spotted them.

" shocking. Really. I was just watching a movie. How would I possibly get sex hair?" Bucky said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Dumbass."

"You love me."

"Love your husband all you want just not me."

"Husband. I like that. You never got me a ring!" He said to Steve accusingly.

"I have one it's just not on me!" Steve said defensively.

"Are we going to have kids? We should have kids. ASAP. Let's not wait. I want kids. You'd be an amazing dad."Bucky said partly wanting to see how far he could push Steve before he looked terrified.

"Wow I proposed less then twenty four hours ago and you're already talking kids." Steve laughed.

"Yeah but we have to start thinking about the future and future equals kids." Bucky said a small smile playing at his lips.

"Told you! He has baby fever!" Natasha whispered.

"For the record I think you'd be a great dad too." Steve said ignoring Natasha.

"Obviously I'm me. I took care of you and my sisters didn't I?" Bucky said rolling his eyes.

"But seriously lets do it! You said you wanted two kids right? Back in the day." He continued.

"Yeah. I said a son and a daughter. I also said I wanted a wife. Yet here we are." Steve laughed.

"Let's have more then. Three- no four- no five- no! Nine! Let's have nine kids!"

"Where do you plan to get these kids? You wanna pull them out from the folds of the universe?"

"We should get a bigger house, with a backyard and a pool and a white picket fence."

"Bucky!" Steve shouted and Bucky laughed.

"I'm kidding stevie. Wanted to see how far I could get before all the color drained from your pretty face. I'd say around the five children part." Bucky said and Steve rolled his eyes pulling him closer so he was leaning on him.

"We ordered burgers." Clint said.

"Great I love there burgers." Bucky said.

"But seriously Buck, we should talk about those things." Steve whispered.

"What?" Bucky asked as Nat and Clint went on talking.

"The future. I mean are we going to have kids somehow? If so how many? Are we going to stay in that apartment forever? We agreed on no wedding but what about a honeymoon? Are we going to live in New York? What if something happens and we divorce? How long do you wanna wait before having kids if we decide to have them? We're already like a hundred. Is one of us going to stay home with the kid or kids? What religion will we raise them?" Steve asked. He realized it was a lot to ask at one time but he also realized it was things they had to talk about.

"I don't know the answer to most those questions...." Bucky said processing everything he just said.

"Okay that's fair. And we don't have to talk about it right now but we have too soon. And a lot of the questions we don't need to answer for a while but I at least want to know whether or not you want kids." Steve said with a small laugh.

"Please have kids. I want to be an aunt." Natasha said butting in.

"I would like at least one kid. And you're right, technically we are a hundred something so as soon as possible would be nice. I could live without any though. If you don't want any that is." Bucky said.

"Yeah at least one. But when's as soon as possible?"

"Well, we decided not to have a wedding because we're technically already married, so when you decide you want them then we'll figure it out."

"I think we should talk about it more before we do anything."

"Smartest thing you've ever said. You really think we'll make good parents?"

"I know it, Buck." Steve said kissing the top of his head.

"Hello? Lover boys? Pay attention." Clint laughed.

"Sorry." Steve and bucky said.

Tony walked over with a tray of drinks for everyone along with the burgers they had ordered.

He sat down next to them putting the food in the middle. 

"What'd I miss?" He asked.

"The Brooklyn babes decided to have a kid." Clint said biting into his hamburger.

"Brooklyn what?" Steve asked.

"Brooklyn babes. So much easier then saying Steve and Bucky." Clint explained.

"Hey, Howard, so I was wondering if you were still up for that date you- you're not Howard..." a girl said to Tony.

"No I'm not. Why do people keep doing that?! I don't look anything like my dad!" Tony said as the girl walked away.

"There are some similarities." Steve said.

"I don't see it." Bucky said.

"Thank you." Tony said to Bucky.

"Well of course you don't see it you'd never sl-" Natasha started when Bucky cut her off.

"Never slap Howard. I'd definitely slap tony depending on how much of an ass he's being." Bucky said.

"Hey can I have your jacket? I'm cold." Steve asked Bucky.

"Get your own damn jacket."

"You're not even using it!"

"So?!"

"I will wrestle that jacket away from you if you don't give it up." Steve said and Bucky handed him the jacket.

"Thank you." Steve said taking it and putting it on.

"You're not even cold are you?"

"Correct."

"I hate you."

"Too bad. Return policy was say seventy years ago?"

"I could just toss you out. Or sell you. Probably wouldn't get that much though."

"Don't know I am captain America. I'm pretty sure people would be willing to pay top dollar for me."

"Prove it."

"How would I-"

"Strip." Bucky said pointing at the strip stage a few feet away that they had added.

"I-"

"You?"

"Im not going to strip."

"Exactly. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you may be captain America but before America you're mine and only mine and they don't get to see that kinky little side of yours. Understood?"

"Yes." Steve said face going slightly red as Sam and tony laughed adding "sir?" And "daddy?" After steves yes.

"At least I can get him to do what I want. More then I can say about you and pepper." Bucky said.

"Hey! If I wanted to I could-" Tony started when someone screamed.

"ANTONIO STARK HOW DARE YOU?!" Pepper shouted.

"Oh Shit." Tony whispered getting up.

"Pep, darling, I can explain. Bucky needed help and I-" he said to pepper.

"Decide to travel back in time and die?! When will you learn, Tony?!"

"Yeah, Stark." Bucky said with a smirk.

"I will rip your dick off and make you eat it." Tony said to Bucky.

"Hey Pepper if you'd like to join us we were about to go watch a movie before coming back here to get some drinks." Wanda said.

"Yeah sure I'm already here. What else am I to do?" Pepper answered.

"Hey mr Stark!" Peter said walking over holding a camera.

"You brought the kid?!" Tony whispered. "Who's the stupid one now?!"

"I had to! He helped fix the machine!" Pepper said.

"Kid! Put that camera away! You're going to get caught." Tony said to Peter.

"We're a Hundred. We're not dinosaurs. Cameras existed. Maybe not those but..." Steve said as Peter walked around recording everything.

"Is he allowed in here? He's only like ten." Bucky said.

"I'm fifteen!" Peter said defensively.

"How old do you have to be to drink?"

"Twenty one."

"Eighteen. At least right now it's eighteen." Steve said.

"Exactly. The closest you'd be would be back in the 1800's when it was sixteen."

"We're going to miss the movie! Can we go?" Clint asked.

"Yeah let's go." Wanda said getting up.

* * *

They all headed to the movie theater.

"Where should we sit?" Natasha asked.

"In the back." Steve said already heading all the way to the back.

Bucky walked over holding three tubs of popcorn. He handed one to Natasha and one to Sam.

Steve pulled Bucky down into the seat next to him.

"Shush the movies starting." Tony said as he sat down in the row in front of them.

"You could sit here with us ya know." Bucky said.

"Yeah." Tony said mostly ignoring him as the movie started.

An hour into the movie Steve yawned leaning his head against Bucky's shoulder.

"You're tired? It's not even that late!" Bucky whispered.

"Not tired. Bored." Steve answered.

"Bored? How are you bored?"

"Because I've seen this movie. Three times!"

"Well what would you rather do?" Bucky asked and Steve grinned.

"Oh no I don't like that smile." Bucky said.

"Take a guess." Steve whispered.

"Go get ice cream?"

"Dumbass."

"Get me more popcorn because you love me, your husband, so much?"

"No."

"Make out?"

"Yeah!" Steve said and the others shushed him.

"In that case," Bucky whispered putting the popcorn to the side and pulling Steve on top of his lap.

"BOO!" Clint and Sam shouted throwing popcorn at Steve and Bucky.

* * *

"Okay we really should get back soon. We don't want to ruin the past anymore then we probably already did." Wanda said once the movie finished.

"Can I have my jacket back?" Bucky asked Steve as they headed out of the theater.

"Can I have my virginity back?" Steve responded.

"Yeah you can keep the jacket." Bucky said.

"I said no." A voice said from across the street catching everyone's attention.

"Come on, Lena! Just help me out here." A guy said.

"No! Just leave me alone."

"Don't be a fucking tease."

"HEY!" Steve shouted.

"No. No Steve. Steve I swear don't do something stupid." Bucky whispered trying to grab his arm as Steve walked to the other side of the street.

"She said no." Steve said to the guy.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The guy asked.

"I think I'm a guy who knows yes from no and that no means no. Leave her alone."

"You can't tell me what to do." The guy said going to grab the girls hand.

Steve punched the guy before he could think better of it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! You want a fight?!" The guy shouted at Steve as the girl ran away.

"I have fought _robots_ , _aliens_ , a guy with a red face, a brainwashed _assassin_ , and a _**god**_. You. Are. _**Nothing**_." Steve spat at him.

"Okay Tony I think this is your cue." Pepper said.

"Yeah I think so too." Tony said heading across the street with the others.

The guy threw a punch at Steve and Tony was suddenly in front of him with his hand stretched out, his glove ready to fire any second.

"One more move and I shoot." Tony said but, little to his knowledge, Steve was the one who attacked the guy again.

"Steve!" Natasha shouted grabbing one of his arms trying to pull him back.

"Some help? This dudes pure muscle." She said and Sam and Clint helped her pull him back.

Sam pushed him over to Bucky.

"He's your problem. You signed up for this." He said to Bucky.

"Bucky let me go. Bucky I swear- all I'm going to do is KICK HIS ASS. You heard what he was saying!" Steve said and Bucky grabbed his hands turning him to look at him.

"Hey, hey Stevie, baby, look. It's okay. Look the girls gone. We can't stop everyone. Not everyone is going to change. You know there's so many more problems now then in the future. I get you want to protect everyone Stevie but I need you to protect yourself right now. I can't lose you when you just proposed to me." Bucky whispered giving him a small kiss, stroking his cheek.   
  


Steve smiled lightly as he leaned into the touch.

"Keep your fucking _bitch_ of a boyfriend under control, faggot." The guy said to Bucky and Bucky’s hand automatically tightened.

"Bucky— Bucky come on if I can't then you can't either." Steve whispered.

"What did you say?" Bucky asked the guy letting go of Steve.

"I said, keep your bitch of a boyfriend under control!" He said and Bucky punched him in the jaw with his metal arm.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Are you trying to kill me?!" The guy shouted.

"I should!" Bucky shouted back.

"Why I outta-" the guy started and Bucky wrapped his hand around his neck.

"You're-you're choking me." The guy gasped.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Bucky said tightening his grip.

The guys face turnt purple as he gasped for air kicking at Bucky.

"Barnes! You're gonna kill the guy!" Sam shouted.

"I've killed many people what’s one more persons blood on my hands? At least this one deserves it.” Bucky said with a small chuckled, lessening his grip enough for the guy not to die.

"I could kill you. _Right here. Right now_. All I gotta do is tighten my hand, just a little bit. I'll snap your neck. I'll cut off your oxygen. Or maybe, maybe, I'll let you live. Maybe I'll kick you just there and leave it useless but at least you'll live. Less people like you around." He continued.

"You're a monster!"

"Maybe I am. But at least I'm not a homophobe. And I'm assuming you're also a sexist pig by the way you treated that girl. I may be able to kill a person, I may be able to hide the body so it's never found but I'd never treat a person the way you probably do." Bucky said letting go and backing away letting the guy fall to the ground.

"Go. Now!" Bucky shouted and the guy ran off.

"Bucky..." Steve whispered reaching over for his hand.

"Let's just go. I need a drink anyways." Bucky said walking away.

Steve sighed but followed him nonetheless.

* * *

"Get a table I'll get some drinks." Bucky said.

"Vodka!" Natasha said.

Bucky nodded walking towards the bar.

"Can I get a rum? Actually a whiskey. No! Vodka. Or a scotch on the rocks. Or maybe an old fashioned.... just bring me all of them. Extra cheery on the old fashioned. Shit right Um two bottles of vodka for the table with the red head." Bucky said sitting down as he waited.

"Wow. Extra cheery.... must be serious." Howard said walking over to him. "What happened to the Manhattan? Bring back too many memories? Get me a Manhattan."

"You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you. So tell me, I'm curious, did ol' Stevie ever find out ‘bout what we did?"

"No and he never will. Since when do you drink manhattans?!"

"Since I slept with you." Howard whispered.

Bucky scoffed standing up and grabbing the tray of drinks.

Howard took out his wallet to pay but Bucky paid first.

"I told you last time, the next one was on me." Bucky said before walking away with his drinks.

"Wow. Extra cheery.... must be serious." Steve said as Bucky sat down.

"Why the hell so many drinks, Barnes?" Natasha asked.

"Don't want to have to get back up again." Bucky said. "Also, Steve, babe, one quick thing."

"Yeah Buck?" Steve asked.

"Ever call me just a brainwashed assassin again, Stevie and I swear I will spank you so hard you'll be in tears by the time I'm done and your pretty little ass will be so sore you won't be able to walk for five weeks." Bucky said and Wanda spit her drink out.

"Okay then," Steve started with a smirk. "Then you're. Just. A brainwashed. Assassin."

"I need something stronger then vodka to hear this." Wanda said.

"Where's Tony?" Steve asked.

"Over there with Pepper." Natasha said pointing over at them.

"And Sam and Clint?"

"Sam’s trying to get his phone to work and I think Clint is in the bathroom."

"Because that's going to work." Steve said with a laugh reaching over and taking one of Bucky's drinks.

"Hey!" Bucky shouted.

"What? I just want a sip! And a cherry."

"Get your own damn cherries."

"I'll have your cherries! Wait- that doesn't make sense. Please forget I said that."

"Oh no way baby that's going in my vows." Bucky laughed. "I think being back here is bringing your stupidity back."

"You're the one who bought like ten drinks."

"You're the one who just asked me to spank you."

"I-"

"That's what I thought." Bucky said taking his drink back. 

"I hate you."

"Too bad you're stuck with me."

"Hey dipshits! You forget we're here?" Wanda asked.

"Calm down." Bucky laughed.

"Okay okay I bet Steve can't drink this entire bottle of vodka." Natasha said changing the topic.

"How much is that?" Steve asked.

"Like 25.4 fluid ounces." Bucky answered.

"But how many drinks is it?"

"Bout sixteen or seventeen."

"And it's recommended to drink up to four drinks per day. You'd be drinking eight more drinks." Natasha added.

"What are we doing?" Clint asked sitting down next to Natasha.

"Seeing if Steve'll drink the whole bottle of vodka." Natasha answered.

"Well what do I get if I do?" Steve asked.

"I don't know. Just do it! It's not even like you can get drunk. What's the worst it can do?"

"Ruin my liver!"

"You won't ruin shit the serum will stop you."

"Give me the damn bottle." Steve said and Natasha handed him the bottle. 

"Steve don't be an idiot." Bucky said.

"No! Let him be an idiot!" Clint said.

"Steve-" Bucky said but Steve had already started drinking the bottle. "You are a dumbass."

"My phone just won't work!" Sam complained walking over to them. "What's the dumbass doing?"

"Chugging a bottle of vodka like it's a beer and he's twenty two instead of a hundred and two." Bucky answered.

"Done!" Steve said putting the bottle down.

"Wow. Faster then I thought you'd be." Natasha said.

"Oh I know he can be faster." Bucky said with a smirk.

"And that loses you your cherry." Steve said taking the cherry out of Bucky's drink and eating it.

"I will cut you open to get that cherry back."

"Wouldn't be the first time you get me all ' _nice and open_ ' for you now would it?"

"My god tell me he wasn't like this all the time back in the day? At least in the future he has some sense!" Clint said.

"He was worse when he had a fever. Don't even get me started on the time I got him a beer. Half way done and he was as drunk as that entire bottle should make him." Bucky laughed.

"I may or may not throw up in a few minutes." Steve said.

"Told you not to drink the full bottle." Bucky said as Steve leaned against him.

A few hours and a few drinks later Steve let out a stupid giggle, his eyes closed.

"You okay, Stevie?" Bucky asked.

"You're pretty." Steve laughed looking up at him with doe eyes.

"I know I am. So are you." Bucky said with a grin tapping Steve’s nose causing him to laugh more.

"I thought the serum kept us from getting drunk?" He said to the others.

"It's supposed to." Tony answered.

"You dating anyone, handsome?" Steve asked Bucky.

"Yeah I am, doll. This tall, muscular, kinda Dorito shaped guy. Big and brave. Risks his life for everyone. Would kill anyone who hit on me. He's got blue eyes and blonde hair which is in need of a haircut. His ass ain't bad either." Bucky answered and Steve frowned. "What's wrong now, Hun?"

"I wanted to ask you out on a date! Where's your boyfriend huh? I'll fight him!" Steve said getting up.

"Stevie! It's you!" Bucky laughed pulling him back down. "You feelin' okay?"

"Kinda tipsy honestly." Steve answered.

"Yeah maybe stay off the drinks for a bit."

"Kay Kay......" Steve mumbled with a smile leaning against Bucky again.

"I will gladly deal with this dumbass for the rest of my damn life." Bucky said kissing the top of Steve’s head.

"You're an idiot. I give it two years tops." Clint laughed.

"No way. I think they'll last." Natasha retorted.

"I'm not so sure. I've been dating Pepper for years and we're not even where they are. I mean, that could mean they'll last. Or they'll die out in a few months." Tony said.

"On a different topic that won't make me want to claw my eyes out, anyone got a marker?" Bucky asked and Sam handed him one.

Bucky grinned and opened it drawing a mustache on Steve.

"He's gonna kill you." Sam said.

"Who's gonna tell him? Worst he'll do is say he won't fuck me for a week. Spoiler; it won't work. I'll get him on his knees in an hour." Bucky responded going to grab a cup which shattered in his hand. "Fuck!"

"What the hell?" Sam asked.

"I got some va- something in the joints of my arm and it won't stop malfunctioning." Bucky explained as he cleaned his hand.

"You happen to know what that something is?" Natasha asked.

"That something is all Steve’s fault and I'm not talking about it.” Bucky answered.

An hour later Steve groaned. "Buck my head hurts."

"Oh god I'm not dealing with a hungover Steve just yet. Come on, we'll go get some drinks." Bucky said standing up and pulling Steve to his feet.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Carter. Might be able to get some good stories about Steve outta her." Natasha said.

"You want some real good stories find someone who knew him before the serum." Bucky said to Natasha before leading Steve to the bar.

"I'll take a snake venom. And keep 'em coming." Steve said sitting down at the bar.

"A what?" The bartender asked.

"He'll take a scotch on the rocks with a twist dirty. Along with a plate of cherries. Keep them coming okay? I'm paying." Bucky said completely changing Steve’s original order.

The bartender came back with his stuff along with an extra drink Bucky had ordered for himself.

"'M wanna go home already." Steve mumbled eating his cherries.

"Yeah? Wanna go to sleep?" Bucky asked.

"Nope! Wanna do you though." Steve said and Bucky laughed.

"Think we'll be a little too tired for that, Steve." Bucky said.

"Nuh uh. Like Hannah Montana said in that one stupid episode Clint made me watch! "Tonight, were gonna get this."" Steve said.

"I don't know who the hell that is but I don't think they meant it in that context." Bucky said. "You feeling better? Less drunk and hungover?"

"Yeah more normal."

"Everything okay? Serum still in tip top shape?" Bucky said half-joking half serious.

"I sure hope so." Steve said. "As for everything being okay, everything is just great."

"You sure are happy." Bucky muttered and Steve leaned over.

"You have no idea." He whispered in his ear moving onto his lap as he started kissing his neck.

"We're in public ya know." Bucky laughed.

"M'hard." Steve purred grinding down against him. "An' horny."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Bucky faked sincerity as he rolled his eyes, lightly tracing a finger over the growing bulge in Steve’s pants.

Steve moaned dropping his head down against Bucky’s neck.

"Yeah? That feel good babe?" Bucky purred and Steve whimpered out a response.

"I'd keep quite unless you want to get caught. I mean, who knows maybe that's what you want. Is that what you want Stevie? Want the whole bar looking at you come undone at my touch?" Bucky said with a smirk.

"God Buck I don't care. We won't ever see these people again and I can't wait to get back home. Take a risk for once." Steve answered.

"I took a risk. That's how we got here." Bucky laughed.

"Then let's put it this way, you fuck me right here right now or no sex for a month." Steve said.

"Couldn't last a month if you tried." Bucky said with a scoff.

"You really wanna take that chance?" Steve hummed, grinding down against bucky.

Bucky sighed rolling his eyes. "Not really no."

"Didn't think so." Steve whispered biting Bucky's ear.

"Lookit that lovely bulge," Bucky said, sliding his hand up and over the bulge of Steve's jeans, gently rubbing.

"Jesus, Bucky." Steve sighed, grinding against his leg harder. "Oh god, don't stop." He whispered with a soft, low moan.

"Everyone's lookin' at you now, Stevie. Lookin at what cha doin' on my lap. Gettin' off on my lap. Couldn't wait to get home now could we?" Bucky whispered lightly biting Steve's ear, letting his metal hand travel up Steve's thigh to his hipbone to his ass and squeezing lightly. Steve's breathing hitched as he ground against him again dropping his head to the crook of Bucky's neck.

Bucky let out a low chuckle.

"Like that do you? You know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking, you want to get caught." Bucky whispered moving his hand from bulge in Steve's pants over to his hip.

  
Steve let out a soft whine letting go of Bucky and grabbing his hand and bringing it back over to the front of his pants.

"Now you really got everyone's attention Stevie. Got everyone's eyes on you, lookin so good going at it like that. That's right, babe, everyone's gonna see you shudder when you cum, clinging all desperate to me as you mess up your jeans. See how desperate you are right now."

Steve moaned running his hands up through Bucky's freshly cut hair as he pulled him into an open mouthed kiss.

"God I miss your long hair." Steve whined pulling on his hair for emphasis.

"Well you can hump my leg all you want but it ain't gonna bring it back." Bucky said with a light moan.

“You’re a slut is what you are.” Bucky whispered stroking Steve’s back. 

“Not a slut, Bucky.” Steve said as he humped his leg. 

“Sure look like one. Look at that pretty tent you’re sporting.” 

Steve whined in embarrassment following Bucky’s order and looking down at his erection. 

“Yeah sure look like a slut right now.” Bucky hummed, “Mine, sweetheart. All mine aren’t you? Say it darling or I’ll stop you.” 

“Yours. All yours.” Steve gasped gripping onto Bucky like his life depended on it. 

“You wanna hump my leg honey? You that desperate?” He coo’d, Steve’s face burning at the words. 

“Just so needy for it aren’t you? Go ahead honey, show the bar just what a needy slut you are. You wanted it you might as well keep at it. Or do you need me to tell you how to do it?” He teased. 

“B-Bucky-“ Steve started and the man shushed him. 

“Don’t answer, I know you need some help when you just need something to rub that pretty cock on. Rub against my leg, Captain. Only way you’re going to get off right now.” Bucky smiled. 

Steve went red trying to hide his face in his now fiancé’s neck. 

Bucky smacked Steve’s ass lightly, “You’re running out of time on the offer, Rogers.” 

Steve took a second to collect himself before settling back down on Bucky’s thigh. 

“You wanna hump my thigh or the bottom of my leg like the slut you are?” Bucky smirked and before Steve could double think it he slid down curling around Bucky’s leg, hiding his face in Bucky’s lap. 

Bucky stared down at him in shock. “I was just seeing how embarrassed I could get you before you started telling me to shut up. You don’t have to-“ 

“I wanna.” Steve mumbled. He felt more humiliated than ever before true, especially since they were in public and would probably catch some eyes but that didn’t change the fact. 

“Okay... you can always change your mind.” Bucky said nodding. 

Steve nodded reaching his hand up to grab Bucky’s.

“Order me.” Steve whispered. 

“Move, Steve. Or we’ll move closer to the middle of the bar.” Bucky said gently. 

His hips began working rubbing his cock against Bucky’s shin and after a minute started whimpering. 

“That feel good, babe? You enjoy getting off like this? Humping my leg while a bunch of strangers watch.” Bucky smirked. Steve nodded, whimpering as he sped up. 

“Just a few hours ago you were pretending you weren’t my slut. And now? Now look where you are. Humping my leg. What? Because I told you to? So needy for me. You close honey? You gonna cum for me? Cum on me.” 

Steve let out a silent scream letting go off Bucky’s hand wrapping his arms around his leg. 

“Are you gonna come anytime soon or are you gonna keep humping my leg like a poorly-trained puppy.” Bucky asked. 

Getting closer he got more and more desperate, moving his hips faster, humping more frantically and gasping and whimpering at the feeling. 

“Shh shh honey that’s it. You’re doing so good. Such a good slut humping my leg like no tomorrow.” Bucky whispered taking a handful of Steve’s hair in his hand. 

Steve cried out as he came, riding out his orgasm still humping Bucky’s leg.  
  


He panted lightly as he looked up at Bucky.   
  


“Got your pants all dirty?” He teased. 

"Now I'm gonna get your pants dirty." Steve whispered, his hands traveling up and down Bucky's calf's.

He wrapped his hands around his legs pulling him so he was closer and almost standing.

He hummed as he reached up undoing Bucky's belt.

"Steve we’re in public." Bucky whispered.

"Have been for a while. Thanks for noticing. And if I were you I'd keep quite unless you want to get caught." Steve whispered pulling Bucky's pants and boxers down in one swift motion.

Bucky gulped quickly glancing around eyes locking with Natasha's.

She smirked over at him raising a perfect eyebrow before turning back around and continuing her conversation.

"Yeah, all turned on for me now, aint ya, Buck? Wanna take your cock in my hand. In my mouth. See how much you can take before getting everyone's attention. Before you're moaning for more." Steve whispered, taking Bucky's dick in his hand and stroking it.

Bucky let out a low moan, tangling his hands in Steve's hair as Steve brought his head closer taking him in his mouth.

"Stevie, baby," Bucky moaned thrusting into his mouth.

Steve looked up at him through his eyelashes and his knees went weak as he caught a few glances in his direction.

Steve pulled away leaving just the head in his mouth before taking him all the way down again.

He pulled away sticking his tongue out and licking his dick.

"You're gonna kill me with that mouth of yours." Bucky said and Steve grinned.

"Oh I know." Steve said before taking him back in his mouth.

Bucky groaned before letting out a gasp as he came.

Steve swallowed it all down before standing up with a grin.

"I hate you." Bucky said with a sigh as he pulled his pants up.

"No you don't." Steve said.

"No, I don't. But I have enough common sense to know that I'm going to walk out of here like nothing happened and you're going to meet me out there and I'm going to help you out with your _new_ "situation"." Bucky said before pushing the chair to the side and dropping some cash on the counter and walking out.

"Have fun." Natasha teased as Steve followed Bucky out.

As soon as Steve got to the back alley Bucky pushed him against the wall kissing him.

"Said you wanted to do it in a back alley way." Bucky mumbled.

"I was joking but I ain't gonna complain." Steve said.

"Just shut up already. You already humped my leg just let me fuck you!” Bucky said undoing Steve’s pants just enough to pull his dick out.

Wasting no time he got right to it jerking him off.

"You realize anyone can see you right?" Howard said.

"Why the fuck are you everywhere?!" Bucky shouted pulling away from Steve.

"Wrong place wrong time. Just like that other time eh Barnes?"

"What?" Steve asked zipping his pants back up.

"Now I gotta tell him!" Bucky said with a sigh.

"Thanks a lot Howard. Promise not to get mad?" He continued.

"I can't promise that because I think that no matter what you tell me I'm going to get upset." Steve answered.

"And you have every right to. I just wish you wouldn't." Bucky said sitting down on a trash can.

"Where to start where you start? Oh. I know. My memories a little fuzzy so there's some blanks in it but," Bucky said as he started the story.

"The year was 1942. A day like any other. At least, until I got the letter that said I had to go to war. Now, you know the story. I saved your ass, you tried getting into the war, we took two girls to a car thing, but you don't know what happened after you left. After I took them back to their place."

————————————————————————

**1942**

Bucky dropped the girls off at their place and headed to the bar.

' _Why doesn't he listen?! He's going to get killed! Or get caught and sent to prison! The idiots two feet tall and seventy pounds._ ' He thought to himself as he took a seat.

Steve was trying yet again to be let into the military so he wouldn't be back home until late so there was no point in going home right away.

"I'll have a Manhattan." Bucky said to the bartender.

"Man who knows what he wants." A guy said sitting down next to him, "I'll have the same thing."

The bartender walked away with their order.

"Can't have what he wants." Bucky muttered.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing. Aren't you the guy who just blew up a car?"

"Yep. Stark. Howard Stark. Not to be confused with my father."

"Who is?"

"A dick." Howard answered and Bucky laughed.

"And I'm Bucky. Shouldn't you be fixing your car? You promised us all flying cars in the future. You should really get on that." Bucky asked.

"Shouldn't you be out with your gal? You shippin off tomorrow?" Howard asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm shippin' out. Don't got a gal though." Bucky answered as the guy brought over their drinks.

"Pretty guy like you it's impossible not to have one. You're almost better looking then me."

"Thanks for the compliment. No I just can't seem to stay with one long enough for it to be anything serious. I'll probably die soon anyways."

"Look on the bright side," Howard said taking a sip of his drink. "At least you'll die a hero. What will I die? A guy who spent his whole life inventing things?"

"Maybe you can convince my friend to do that instead of risk his life at war." Bucky said as he grabbed the olive off his drink.

"This friend of yours..... you like him more then a friend?" Howard asked and Bucky choked on his olive.

"I ain't no fairy." Bucky said after a coughing fit.

"Didn't say you were. Fairies got wings."

"I don't like him. I don't like guys."

"Then you must like some girl or there's something wrong with you or you like your friend."

"If I liked my friend then there _would_ be something wrong with me." Bucky snapped.

"Okay. So who's the gal that's stopping you from going out with anyone else?"

"Stephanie." Bucky lied.

' _What the fuck? You're a dumbass! Stephanie? You don't even know a Stephanie! How'd you even get Stephanie?!'_ He thought to himself.

"Mmhm. What she look like?" Howard said not believing him.

"Short, skinny, blonde, blue eyes. Always gets in fights." Bucky chuckled before noticing he was describing Steve.

' _Well shit._ '

"I mean-"

"I know what you mean. Look, I gotta go but you know who I am. Find me if you want." Howard said getting up.

"Look, whatever you're thinking you're wrong." Bucky said.

"I’m not thinking anything." Howard said paying for both his and Bucky’s drink.

"I can pay for my own drink." Bucky said.

"I know. I'm still paying." Howard said before walking away.

"Damn it." Bucky muttered downing his drink and following him out.

"I don't know who you think you are." Bucky yelled.

"I already told you. I'm Howard Stark." Howard said still walking.

"I'm not a fairy. I don't like guys I like girls. I've been with girls!"

"Okay."

"I don't care what you think!"

"Okay."

"And just because you're a bit hot doesn't mean I'm going to kiss you!"

"I never said you were."

"Will you just stop walking for a second?!" Bucky shouted pushing Howard against the wall.

"I usually take people out to dinner before being pinned down but....."Howard said when Bucky cut him off with a kiss.

"I don't-i don't know why I did that." Bucky whispered pushing away.

"Damn that gal sure don't know what she's missing, Buck." Howard said.

"Barnes. My last name is Barnes. Don't call me Buck. My friends call me Buck. My friends call me Bucky. You are not my friend. I wouldn't kiss my friend!" Bucky yelled.

"Okay, Barnes. You're right. We're not friends. We just met. And we're probably never going to see each other again. So whatever you want to say or do you gotta. Because you can keep following me and screaming at me but that ain't gonna help."

"You can't tell anyone I kissed you. I have a reputation to uphold. I can't die either."

"Not my thing to tell."

"Why'd you approach me at the bar?"

"Looked like you needed someone to talk to."

"You like guys, Howard?"

"Does it matter what I like?"

"You like me?"

"Like you said, I don't know you."

"From what you do know."

"From what I know, I know you're in love. I know you're in love with someone who brings a smile to your face just by thinking about them no matter how much you tell yourself you don't like em. I know you're never gonna do anything about it either."

"What if who I like is wrong?"

"What if everyone else is who's wrong?"

"Not likely."

"I don't know what to tell you. You asked." Howard said and Bucky looked up at him finally meeting his gaze.

"What are you doing?" Howard asked as Bucky took a step closer.

"Shut up." Bucky whispered.

"Shut up or stop me from what I'm about to do." He said but Howard didn't stop him as he kissed him.

He pulled away looking from side to side to see if anyone was around.

Howard grabbed his tie pulling back into the kiss.

"Gotta stop worrying, Barnes. People don't pay as much attention as you'd think." Howard mumbled against his lips as he backed into an alleyway.

"You don't know that." Bucky said.

"You ever been with a guy before, Barnes?" Howard asked pulling away.

"No."

"You've been with a girl though right? You're not a complete Virgin?"

"I'm not a Virgin! Of course I've been with a girl before!"

"Good. So you know there's usually not this much talking."

"Who said I was gonna fuck you?"

"No one because I'm going to fuck you." Howard said and Bucky gulped.

"Or not." Howard laughed.

"Don't talk. Just go with it." Bucky whispered closing his eyes.

_'What am I doing? Stop. Stop before it's too late.'_

_'Don't stop! You haven't gotten laid in three months unless you count your hand.'_

' _It's a guy!'_

_'So what?! You wanna fuck Steve at least you'll never see this guy again._ ' His mind tried to both reason and talk him out of it as Howard kissed him pushing him against the wall.

Bucky groaned lightly as Howard bit his bottom lip.

Bucky pulled at his shirt as he ran his hands up and down his chest.

_'You gotta stop before it goes too far. You're going to do something you'll regret and you're going to go home and see Steve and want to die.'_ He thought to himself. 

_'I know I know but- god he's one hell of a kisser. And-oh my- he's big.'_ He thought as he opened an eye glancing down.

"Thanks?" Howard laughed.

"Oh god I said that out loud." Bucky whispered face heating up.

"Yeah yeah you did."

"I didn't- I mean- I've seen bigger. Of course I've seen bigger. Oh, OH." Bucky said breaking off in moans as Howard sucked on his neck.

"Want me advice? Stop thinking and enjoy."

"I'm really trying here."

"You're dick sure seems to be enjoying it." Howard whispered grinding up against him as Bucky let out a moan.

"Jesus, Barnes, you louder then a dame." He laughed.

' _You ain't no-'_ his mind started.

' _Shut up! Stop thinking! You're- or I'm- just making me- myself- more confused then I already am!'_ He thought to himself and his mind went quite.

' _Oh thank god I stopped arguing with myself. Oh. Oh and his hand is now- oh that's-fuck that feels-'_ his brain cut off as he moaned when Howard wrapped his hand around his dick.

"Like that do you?" Howard chuckled.

"Hell yeah." Bucky gasped resting his hands on Howard's shoulders as he jerked him off.

' _It's wrong. This isn't normal._ ' He thought to himself but did his best to ignore his self-homophobia.

Howard pulled his hand out of Bucky's pants and Bucky pushed him down to his knees.

Howard looked up at him with a smirk but Bucky refused to look at him.

Howard unzipped Bucky's pants pulling them down to his knees followed by his boxers before taking him in his mouth.

Bucky groaned thrusting into his mouth as he tangled his hands in his hair.

"Fucking Christ you're trying to kill me." Bucky breathed.

Howard chuckled and Bucky moaned at the vibration.

Unable to help his curiosity Bucky looked down.

' _Fuck_.' Was the only thought that ran through his head as Howard hollowed his cheeks.

"Fuck I’m-I’m gonna-" Bucky started before breaking out in moans as he came down Howard's throat.

Howard swallowed it all down before pulling away and standing up.

"Well that was fun." He said as if they had just gotten off aroller coaster instead of what had actually just happened.

"I'm not-I'm not-" Bucky started with a half sob as he pulled his pants back up.

"A fairy? So you've said. Except you seemed pretty into me being down on my knees sucking you off. What was that? Ten minutes?"

"I'm normal. I'm not- I don't do this." Bucky whispered.

"I never said you weren't normal. Maybe next time I'll actually fuck you." Howard said, joking on the last part.

"Whoever said there was going to be a next time?"

"No one. I'm just willing to bet that there will be." Howard said sending him a wink before walking off.

It took Bucky all of ten minutes before he was able to start his way back to the apartment.

"Where you been? Get lucky?" Steve asked when Bucky walked in.

"No! Why would you think that?!" Bucky snapped his heart stopping as shame pooled in him.

"Because you went on a date? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I just- I'm just tired, punk. Let's get to bed it's late." Bucky said pushing down what had just happened as he draped an arm across Steve’s shoulders.

Steve shrugged his arm off.

"God, Buck, you reek of booze and sex. Whatdya do? Fuck her at the bar?" Steve said plugging his nose.

"I stopped for a drink. Sorry." Bucky said. It wasn't a lie! He just ignored the sex part.

————————————————————————

‘ _Fuck it looks like they're going to kiss._ ' Bucky thought to himself.

"Hey!" He shouted.

' _Shit. Everyones looking now. Great job, Barnes, great job. Do something!'_

"Give it up for Captain America!" He said and everyone cheered.

' _Great save.'_ He thought to himself sarcastically before heading towards a tent.

He tossed the gun to the side slumping onto the low bed as someone walked in.

"Well you're looking rougher then the first time I saw you. War ain't that great for you huh?" Howard said from the entrance.

"What the hell are you doing here? Following me now?" Bucky whispered.

"As I recall you were the one following me. No. Carter’s a friend. She asked me to help her get Rogers into the base to save your ass. Now how could I say no to going up against the government? How's it going with "Stephanie"? She feelin the same yet?"

"You tell me."

"Certainly got more people's attention now."

"You did that to him?" Bucky asked.

"What? I get that you just got saved but you gotta speak up, Barnes."

"You did that to him. Didn't you?!"

"Not exactly. And even if I did then you should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you?! He got in enough fightsas a small short guy this isn't going to help!"

"Sure it's not the fact that it looked like he and Carter were going to kiss?"

"What? Of course not! I want my friend to be happy! Why would I care if he's going to kiss some gal?! I'm not-"

"A fairy I know I know! Calm down Barnes." Howard said rolling his eyes.

Bucky stayed silent before looking back over at him and looking him up and down.

"Are you doing anything right now?" Bucky asked.

"Talking to you?"

"Yeah but like..... are you doing anyone?" Bucky asked and Howard laughed.

"Thought you said you weren't a fairy."

"I ain't and as far as I'm concerned neither are you."

"True. Sometimes guys are just better then girls. And they don't get attached."

"How would you know?"

"I'm willing to bet you won't since you're head over heels for stev-stephanie."

"I have better things to do so, we gonna do this or not?" Bucky asked getting up and walking over to him.

"I’m fine with whatever so why don't you tell me." Howard said stepping closer to him.

"Well then I say- Steve!" Bucky cut himself off jumping back as Steve walked in.

"Yeah. Same person you've known since you were like six? Get that I just saved your damn life but don't be so jumpy." Steve said confused as he sat down.

"Punk." Bucky muttered.

"Jerk." Steve said.

"So what are you two doing? I didn't even know you knew each other."

"We don't!" Bucky lied and Howard rolled his eyes.

"We met at a bar a while ago." Howard said.

"Oh yeah right. It wasn't that big of a deal which is why I didn't mention it. Completely forgot it even happened. You know me. I don't have a good memory." Bucky laughed.

"Yeah well I just came to say hi and see how Bucky was doing. Just a reminderthe people are using the bathroom a little farther into the woods behind this tent. I recommend not going once it's dark so you don't bump into anyone and scare them shitless." Howard said before walking out of the tent.

"It's getting late! We should get to sleep! Don't want to be up to late. You know the saying early bird gets the worm and what not. God is it dark? I think it looks dark. Oh well! Time for some shut eye! Get your beauty rest you really need it. And no matter what and I mean no matter what don't open your eyes. Pretend to be asleep. Pretend you don't hear anything. Don't and I mean don't go investigating under any circumstances. God it's really late! What is it? Ten pm? Two am? God who knows. Goodnight!" Bucky rushed out.

"It's seven fifteen....."

"Seven fifteen?! We should already be asleep!"

"Are you okay?!" Steve asked worried and Bucky suddenly got an idea slumping down to the ground with a fake sob.

"God this is terrible! It's so embarrassing! I shouldn't be crying." Bucky said turning his face away from Steve so he wouldn't see that he wasn't actually crying.

"Bucky whats wrong? I bet it can't be as bad as you think. What is it? Did you forget to pack shampoo?"

"What? No! Stop! You're making me sound like a girl!"

"Talk to me. You've known me since we were little kids there's not one thing I don't know about you." Steve said and Bucky frowned looking over at him.

' _If that was true you wouldn't be here right now.'_ He thought to himself.

"I really thought I was going to die. I thought you would never know what had happened. I thought I'd never see you again. Or my ma or pa. Or my sisters. Becca. I really thought I'd never see any of you again. I thought I was gonna die in the worst way possible. I thought, what if Steve’s sick? What if he needs medicine and no one’s there to get it for him. And then you showed up. I don't know how many days I was stuck there. You showed up all big and muscular and tall and I thought "that's it. I'm dead." I left and you were this tiny sick guy and suddenly it's like that guy never existed. I just really thought I was going to die and I never even got the chance to say goodbye."Bucky whispered. He didn't know when he had stopped faking, when what he was saying had become real, when Steve had moved over to sit next to him, when tears actually fell from his eyes, when he realized that if he had died he would've never seen Steve again. Would've never seen his family again.

"Bucky-" Steve said before Bucky cut him off again realizing he had trailed off.

"I just need you to go to sleep! I need myself to go to sleep. Because in dreams no one sleeps. I need to know this isn't a dream. I need to know I'm not dying and this is gods messed up humor making me feel happy and safe before I die. It has to be a dream because you're healthy and I don't have to worry about you dropping dead from polio or something. No one ever sleeps in dreams. No one ever dies." He didn't know if it was true but it was what he was going with.

"Okay. You want me to go to sleep I will." Steve said.

"Thank you." Bucky said and Steve got up heading back over to the other bed.

Bucky waited two hours just to make sure Steve was asleep before heading out.

He put on his shoes before standing up. He headed for the tent entrance when he heard Steve move.

He froze in his steps turning towards him letting out a breath as he realized he had just shifted in his sleep.

He hurried out before Steve could move anymore and wake up and headed behind the tent.

"Didn't think you'd actually show up." Howard said when Bucky showed up.

"Didn't know whether or not you we're trying to tell me to meet you."

"I’m glad you did though. How'd you sneak off?"

"I have my ways when it comes to Steve."

"Can't get him in bed but you can get him to bed." Howard said and Bucky could practically hear the laughter in his voice.

"Fuck off."

"I could leave."

"No! I mean do whatever you want.

"Mmhm."

"I just- what if someone walks over here? This is illegal! I could get kicked out of the military and then- Whoah what are you doing there, Stark?" Bucky asked as Howard began unbuttoning his pants.

"I'm getting started because if not you're going to talk for two hours." Howard said.

"Got it I'll shut up now." Bucky whispered. "But I mean, there are some downsides to shutting up."

"Please, tell me because I can't think of one."

"Well for starters you won't know whether or not I like what you're doing, and you won't be able to hear those noises you said you liked so much." Bucky purred in his ear, pressing a leg between Howard's and grinding up against him.

"Someone's feeling adventurous today ain't ya?" Howard laughed.

"You try being captured by the nazis for god knows how long. Just fuck me."

"Well if you're sure...."

"Is it gonna hurt?"

"God you're pathetic. Yeah it's probably going to hurt, Barnes." Howard said and Bucky rolled his eyes.

"Just get to it before Steve wakes up and noticed I'm gone." Bucky said.

"Fine." Howard said before bending Bucky over.

Howard yanked both their pants down taking his cock in his hand.

He jerked Bucky's cock fast and hard as Bucky moaned.

Howard reached over for a bottle of Vaseline he had in his pocket. He slicked up his fingers slowly sliding one into Bucky.

Bucky groaned pushing back against his finger.

"I'm barely a finger in, Barnes." Howard said with a laugh.

"Fuck off." Bucky groaned as Howard pushed another finger in. "Jesus Christ-"

Howard chuckled continuing what he was doing for a few minutes until Bucky was a whimpering mess.

"You want something Barnes? Something, I don't know, a little more specific?" Howard whispered lightly biting his ear.

"Just fuck me already!" Bucky shouted.

"Well if you keep shouting someone's going to come over here and find us." Howard said pulling his fingers out.

"Ready?" He whispered lining himself up. Bucky nodded and he slowly thrust in.

————————————————————————

 **Now**

"Okay okay!" Steve said cutting off Bucky's story.

"God I didn't need to know so much _detail_. You can't cook a recipe but you can tell me everything that happened a hundred years ago." Steve said.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Bucky whispered ready for him to start screaming at him.

"For what?"

"I don't know. Sleeping with him? It's okay if you're mad."

"I could never be mad at you."

"Yeah you could. You have been. It's only fair anyways. I was upset about Peggy and you never even slept with her. I chased you off back in time. Be mad. Scream at me. I don't care I just need to hear it all now before I get my hopes up that everything's okay between us. It's okay to be mad, to scream, to hate me."

"I'm not mad and I don't hate you."

"Then you're disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed."

"Well either way you probably never want to see me again! Can't you just say it? I'll go if that's what you want! It was so stupid of me and I'm never going to forgive myself for it but the least you can do is say something!" Bucky said already in tears.

"It doesn't work that way Bucky. Of course I still want to see you and of course I don't want you to go and it may have been stupid but it was long ago and I hate that you'll never forgive yourself for something so stupid." Steve said reaching over and grabbing his hand.

"You at least have to be disgusted in me."

"And I'm going to stop you right there before you straight up call me, your boyfriend- no, your _**husband**_ -homophobic." Steve said with a laugh. "I don't care how many people you slept with, I don't care who you slept with, I don't care whether they were a girl or a guy. I don't care about any of that. I care about you not your past. The only thing I care about when it comes to who you sleep with is if you sleep with someone while you're with me. I don't think you will which is why none of this scares me or gets me mad. We were both confused kids who couldn't admit how we felt. We dealt with it in very different ways. But we both grew up and got to where we are now and I'm not letting a few mistakes from the past ruin it."

"How'd I get so lucky?" Bucky laughed hugging Steve.

"You saved my life from a bunch of bullies and a trash can." Steve laughed.

————————————————————————

"Have fun?" Sam asked when Steve and Bucky got back.

"Not really. No." Bucky answered.

"Hey uh why did I just see like the girl version of Bucky?" Natasha asked.

"Girl version of Bucky? You sure? Maybe you had one to many drinks." Wanda said with a laugh.

"No. I was talking to Carter and a girl who looks a lot like Bucky bumped into me." Natasha responded.

Bucky looked behind her to see a girl who in all honesty did look a lot like him talking to Peggy. 

"Shit." He muttered.

"What is it?" Steve asked looking over at the girl Natasha was talking about. "Is that- it's Rebecca! We should go say hi."

"We can't."

"Why?"

"Because times are different and I don't want my sister to hate me or know about us and we're not exactly subtle! You were humping my leg twelve minutes ago!" Bucky whispered before looking back over to see her coming there way.

  
“He was what?!” Sam asked laughing.   
  


"If you love me you will not let her know I'm here." He said before running away.

"My husband, ladies and gentlemen." Steve said with a sigh.

"Steve Rogers." Rebecca said with a sigh walking over to him.

"Rebecca Barnes." Steve said in the same tone of voice.

Rebecca grinned and hugged him.

Steve laughed hugging her back.

"How you been?" She asked pulling away from him.

"I've been good. Really really good honestly. How about you?!"

"To he honest, it uh it took a while after your supposed deaths but I'm doing great now...... Oh I got married! And...." she trailed off moving her arms to show that she was pregnant.

"W-wow. You really grew up, didn't you? Wow Bucky's going to kill whoever did that to you." Steve said with a laugh.

"Yeah, where is my brother?" Rebecca asked.

"He's uh-"

"Don't lie to me Rogers."

"Have you met the others yet?" Steve said changing the topic. "This is-"

"Howard's son." Rebecca said cutting him off when she saw Tony. "You guys could be brothers."

"Yeah his names Tony. And that's Natasha, Clint, Sam, and Wanda. And Pepper who is Tony’s future wife, although he hasn't proposed yet even though it's been about a decade, is somewhere around here with Tonys adopted son, who he refuses to admit is a son to him."

"Say the wife thing to Pepper and you won't live to see your first child." Tony said.

"Child? You're married?" Rebecca asked.

"Uh yeah kind of. We uh kinda got engaged today and we are talking about children but it's not definite yet." Steve said kind of awkwardly.

"Wow... didn't know it did that..... guess the height got you a wife. So who is it?" Rebecca laughed ruffling his hair.

"Uh I think it's best I don't say." Steve said.

"Oh right. Might impact the future or whatever."

"Yeah... that's why."

"So where's my brother really? Did he annoy you so much you killed him?"

"No but I can't promise that won't happen soon. He's around somewhere."

"Still hasn't settled down has he? Still having one night stands?" Rebecca asked and Steve grinned shaking his head.

"I Uh- to put it simply- I mean- I kinda got him out of those."

"You helped my brother settle down? I don't believe it."

"He did shit. We did all the work." Natasha said with a scoff.

————————————————————————

**With Bucky**

Bucky ran off not completely sure where he was going just knowing he had to get away before Rebecca saw him.

"We need someone on stage!" A guy with a clipboard shouted looking around before landing on Bucky. "You."

"Me?" Bucky asked pointing at himself.

"Yeah you. You ever strip before?"

"On stage? N-no. And I don't think my boyfrie-husba-fiancé, yes fiancé, would like that very much. Thanks for the offer though." Bucky said going to walk out when he saw Rebecca standing with the others.

' _Well I cant leave now.'_ He thought to himself turning back around.

"Well if you're back here you're going on stage. Don't worry. I'm sure the girls and guys will fawn over you."

"No you don't get it. My fiancé will _kill_ me. And my sister, who I haven't seen in years is out there."

"Well won't this just be a great family reunion?" The guy said pushing Bucky on stage and turning on some music.

' _Well either way you look like a fool..._ ' Bucky thought to himself. ' _Looks like you're stripping then.'_

"Oh my god tell me he's joking." Sam said with a laugh looking over at Bucky on stage.

"I’m not even that stupid." Tony said.

"He's got one fine ass body though." Natasha said.

"Hell yeah he does." Wanda laughed.

"Hey!" Steve snapped at them and they all just laughed.

"That's the brother I remember." Rebecca whispered to herself.

Bucky grinned over at Steve sending him a wink.

"I'm gonna kill that doofus." Steve whispered as they walked over to the stage. "Whatcha doing up there?!" He shouted.

"Shut up you're going to make him stop." Tony said recording the whole thing.

"Go Bucky!" Rebecca laughed finally getting Bucky's attention.

She sat down on the armrest of a chair waving at him.

Bucky froze where he was before hopping off the stage.

"Never thought I'd see you up on one of those stages." Steve said to Bucky with a grin.

"You know me. I'll try anything once." Bucky said with the same grin before it turnt into a flirtatious smirk as he easily got down on his knees right in front of him fully aware of what was going through Steve’s head at the sight.

"Get off your knees." Steve said with a scoff.

"Wow uh ouch. Never heard that one before." Bucky said with a laugh standing up.

"Heard you were back. Didn’t know whether or not to believe it until Howard told me it himself. Had to see you so I took a wild guess that you'd be here and low and behold I was not disappointed. I just would've never guessed you'd be stripping but I guess the future does things to ya huh?" Rebecca said.

"I hate you. All of you." Bucky said with a scoff.

"Maybe put on some pants before you tell us how much you hate us because the hat ain't doin’ much to hide your package." Tony said handing Bucky the pants he had tossed to the side.

"Eyes up here buddy. Better not let Steve hear you or he'll- he’ll laugh because he's my best friend. Nothing more. Nothing less. Best friend. Always laughing." Bucky said remembering his sister was right next to him.

Steve rolled his eyes as Rebecca crossed her arms obviously not believing a word Bucky had said.

"I'll be back." Bucky said before walking away to get dressed.

"I will be right back too. Just something I gotta tell him." Steve said before walking away.

————————————————————————

"That was quite a show." Steve said to Bucky when they got backstage.

"Enjoy it? Tighten your pants a little did it?" Bucky said with a grin looking Steve up and down.

"You know, when you told me to go up there and "prove myself" or whatever I never thought you'd be doing it yourself."

"Not like I planned it." Bucky said with a scoff.

"Yeah?" Steve whispered placing a soft kiss on Bucky's lips.

"Mmhm." Bucky mumbled as Steve pulled away.

"Should punish you for that show you put on like you said you'd do to me." Steve whispered in his ear.

"Yeah? Whatcha gonna do to me, Stevie?" Bucky whispered.

"Should spank that pretty little ass of yours red is what I should do. Then I should fuck you. Raw and hard. Yeah that's exactly what I should do. Until you're sobbing my name and can't walk anymore, can't cum anymore. Yeah that's exactly what I should- no, what I'm _going_ to do to you. Because I may be yours but god you can't ever forget that your mine too and only mine." Steve growled turning Bucky around so he was pressed against the counter.

"I really would let you do all that except I wanna go see my sister before we have to go, love. Once we get back home I will let you do anything you want and I mean anything." Bucky whispered turning back around and placing a soft kiss on Steves’ lips.

Steve sighed and stepped back as Bucky finished getting dressed.

"She's got quite a big surprise for you." Steve said with a grin already imagining Bucky's reaction.

"Yeah? Am I gonna like this surprise? Is it that ring you promised me?" Bucky joked.

"I'm not sure." Steve said. "Let's go."

————————————————————————

"Beca..... god look at you! You're almost as tall as me!" Bucky laughed hugging his sister.

"Oh calm down you sap! It hasn't been that long." Rebecca said pulling away from him.

"Hey, Buck, were gonna go over there. Leave you two alone to catch up." Steve said.

"Okay." Bucky said as the others walked away.

"Its- its been a while. A lot longer then I'd like to admit." Bucky said sitting down across from Rebecca.

"Has it really?"

"Well for me it's been like a hundred years."

"About five years. Ma was really mad when you left to live with Steve. Said, "friendships don't last forever. He'll be back home in a month.". You never came home. When we got the news you died at war, I'm sure she took it the hardest."

"Okay okay! Let's not talk about sad things anymore!" Bucky laughed.

"Rogers tells me he's getting married and talking ‘bout having a kid. Also told me that your new friends got you to settle down. Couldn't believe it."

"Yeah, the future isn't always kind but recently- recently it’s been really good." Bucky said with a small smile.

"But?"

"No buts. I'm happy."

"You're my brother. I know when you're lying and I know that something is wrong."

"I- I have a tendency of ruining things. I don't want to ruin what I have. I can't seem to trust the people I love. I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop and ruin everything." Bucky whispered.

"I bet you're just overreacting. You have a tendency to do that too."

"Enough about me! What's going on with you?"

"I got married."

"What?! You're like ten!" Bucky shouted.

"Calm down! I'm twenty three!" Rebecca whisper-shouted at him. "And now I really don't want to let you know about the rest of it."

"I promise not to freak out. Tell me."

"I’m pregnant."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Oh my god... I'm going to be an uncle. My baby sister’s gonna have a baby!" Bucky laughed.

"What?" Rebecca asked, her turn to be confused.

"I can't believe it. My baby sister’s gonna have a baby. Who the hell thought it would be smart to impregnate my baby sister?!" Bucky asked immediately changing tone.

"Bucky calm down."

"No! Who's this guy? What's his name? I'll fight him!"

"Kill my husband and I'll kill your wife!"

"Gotta get me one before you can do that." Bucky said with a snort.

"So you're not married yet?"

"Well......"

"You at least have to have a girlfriend. Your friends said they got you to settle down!"

"Um let's put it this way, Steve! Will you come over here for a minute?" Bucky said getting Steve’s attention.

Steve walked over to them.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I really hope you don't hate me because you were always my favorite sister. Don't tell the others." Bucky said to Rebecca before turning to Steve and kissing him.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Rebecca shouted as soon as they pulled apart.

"You what?" Bucky asked.

"I said, I knew it. No two straight guys sleep over at each other's house, in each other's beds, snuggled up together."

"We did not snuggle." Bucky said with a scoff.

"Yes you did! And you got so offended when ma asked you to get me and Steve together because she thought It'd be perfect. You got all red and upset and slammed your door and I spent an hour trying to convince you I didn't like Steve and that ma was just being crazy." Rebecca said with a laugh and Steve looked over at Bucky raising an eyebrow as Bucky went red at the reminder.

"That is not how it went." Bucky said.

"It totally is! That was the day I bet our sister that you two wouldn't end up doing each other. She owes me five cents."

"Five cents? I'll give you ten dollars right now to shut up and never tell anyone that story again." Bucky said.

"Deal." Rebecca said and Bucky handed her the ten dollars. "Still telling the family." She said as she put the ten dollars away.

"Eh. Not like I have to deal with it."

"Do you really have to leave?"

"Yeah I do, Beca. I love Steve too much to just leave him."

"My big brother’s in love." Rebecca laughed. "Who would've thought we'd ever see the day?"

"Shut up or he's never going to let it go." Bucky said and Steve laughed.

"Wait, he said he's getting married and talking about kids. You're getting married?! You're going to have a kid?!" Rebecca asked.

"Steve!" Bucky shouted.

"Yeah I'm gonna go..." Steve said before hurrying off.

"Yeah uh without getting into detail, were kind of already married but he only just proposed today but technically I proposed first a few months ago and Clint's wife had a baby and according to Natasha I got baby fever and so Steve said that when we got married we'd figure out how to have children together and we were talking about it earlier today and we still have to talk about it some more but I-I think everything's going my way for once. I hope we find a way. Whether it's adopting or through a surrogate. I never thought I'd want kids so much. I never even thought I'd want to get married!" Bucky laughed.

"Wow." Rebecca whispered.

"Yeah. A lots changed in the short time Steve and I have been together. I don't even want to lose him which is why I'm fine marrying him so early on in our relationship. I can't imagine my life without him. I don't know what happened to me! When did I become such a sap?!"

"You finally grew up and realized you want a family instead of one night stands is what happened. God I'm so pissed at you! I'm never gonna get a chance to meet this kid! This kids gonna be so lucky."

"And I'm the sap." Bucky muttered.

"Hey Barnes, I hate to cut the brother sister reunion short but-" Tony started.

"It's time to go isn't it?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah." Tony said and Bucky sighed getting up.

"Wait! Tell me a story. Before you really have to go. Like the old days." Rebecca said and Bucky turnt to look at Tony who just sighed and walked away.

Bucky grinned sitting down.

"Whatdya want it to be about? The princess who waited for the prince to come save her? Cuz I gotta different ending to that story now. Spoiler alert, Princess saves herself." Bucky said.

"A story about the future. Is it like we dreamed?"

"In some ways it's better. There's these things called iPhones. You can call anyone anywhere. There's computers. People live a lot longer. Peoples rights are a lot better now. The food is a lot better. I mean, a steak is like thirty dollars now instead of a few cents."

"How is that any better then what we dreamed? We dreamed of flying cars and revolutionary technology that could do whatever we wanted." Rebecca asked and Bucky smiled.

"Because see him over there?" Bucky whispered pointing at Steve. "I never dreamed that one day I would be lucky enough to have him love me the way I love him. I never even thought there'd be a day I could get married to him. Everything's not as advanced as I wish it was at times and not everyone approves but it's a lot better then it is in this time. I never let myself hope for these things, Beca. That’s one thing we all need in our lives no matter where we live or what time. You can't forget that."

"Sap." Rebecca laughed.

"Yeah. Guess I gotta learn to accept that now." Bucky sighed.

"I'll see you in a few hundred years then. But don't go dying on me anytime soon. I'll haunt you're sorry husbands ass if you do." Rebecca laughed standing up with Bucky as they walked over towards the others.

"Ready to go home?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Bucky answered.

"Great. I'm dying to get back and sleep." Tony said.

"Wait!" Bucky shouted.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"That's what I want to know! Is it a boy or a girl?" Bucky asked.

"Boy." Rebecca laughed.

"I knew it. I told you all those years ago didn't I? It's in the Barnes blood. Guys are always born first." Bucky said with a grin.

"Go home!" Rebecca said.

"Ready? Can we go now?" Sam asked.

"Yeah let's go." Steve said.

"Hey Rogers! Break my brothers heart and I'll invent time travel myself to kick your ass." Rebecca said.

"I don't doubt it. You were always the smart one in the Barnes family. But I mean compared to Bucky there's really no competition."

"I will dump your sorry ass." Bucky said to Steve with a laugh.

————————————————————————

They finally got back to the future/present.

"God I could die of exhaustion." Steve muttered.

"So could I you look like you're four feet tall." Sam said rubbing his eyes.

"Check a mirror babe." Bucky said with a laugh pulling a mirror out of his pocket and handing it to Steve. "Tony get working on my hair I want it back already."

"Do you just always carry an mirror with you?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. And I have a hair dryer built into my arm since you guys stole mine last time." Bucky answered as Steve fixed his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... that was that. I... tried. I tried with that bar scene. I think it’s funny but still smutty enough. I hope you all enjoyed.


	43. The Aftermath

**The next day**

"Tony! Have you figured out how to fix my hair yet? I miss it." Bucky whined.

"Shouldn't you be off on your honeymoon by now instead of bothering me about your hair?" Tony asked.

"No. We haven't even decided if we're having one."

"Who doesn't have a honeymoon?"

"The same people who don't have a wedding. Have you figured out how to fix my hair or not?"

"I think so. Follow me." Tony said walking up the stairs. "Are you sure about this no wedding thing?"

"Yes Tony." Bucky said with a sigh. "Steve and I already talked about it. It just doesn't make sense. We love you guys and all but really all our family died years ago. What's the point?"

"Letting each other know how much you love each other."

"He knows how much I love him."

"Do you know how much he loves you?"

"Of course I do."

"You sure?"

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Because if you really knew you wouldn't have had us go on that wild goose chase to the past."

"You don't think i love him?"

"No I know you love him."

"Then you don't think he loves me?"

"No."

"Did he say something? He did didn't he, Tony?"

"No. That's-that's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean Tony because you're freaking me out!"

"It's not that big of a deal. I have the same problem."

"What is I-it's my hair isn't it?!"

"No it's not your- hey! What's wrong with my hair?!"

"You know, you just, use a lotta gel is all."

"I use a moderate amount of- you have trust issues!"

"Obviously. Keep up."

"It's not exactly a bad thing you just have to believe him when he says he loves you and not chase him back to the past. Anyways, this is the thing that should fix your hair. Spray it in twice a day and hopefully it'll go back to normal. Go talk to Steve about everything. Honeymoon, kids, the whole Shabam." Tony said pushing Bucky out.

"I'm going I'm going!" Bucky laughed walking down the stairs.

"Hey Barnes. Or is it Rogers now?" Natasha asked.

"Still Barnes. We've barely talked since we got back and what we have talked about has had nothing to do with getting married. For all I know Steve could've changed his mind." Bucky said.

"Who would take whose name?" Sam asked completely ignoring Bucky.

"I can't see Steve as a Barnes. Steve Barnes? I mean it's fine but Rogers just suits him so much better." Natasha said.

"And I really can't see Bucky as a Rogers. Bucky Rogers. Same as with Steve. It sounds fine but not as good as Barnes." Sam said.

"Because no one cares what I have to say." Bucky said everyone still paying him no attention.

He sighed walking away.

————————————————————————

"Hey you were gone for a while." Steve said when Bucky got back.

"Yeah I went to the store to pick up some things. What do you want for dinner, pre cooked chicken or pre cooked meat? Either way it's disgusting." Bucky laughed putting the bags on the counter and sitting down next to Steve. "What we watching tonight? The little mermaid?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Steve laughed.

Bucky grabbed the control turning on Disney+ and looking for the little mermaid.

"So, I never really got a chance to get down on one knee or even give you a ring or anything...." Steve said trailing off.

"Mmhm. What about it?" Bucky asked turning back towards him as Steve pulled out a ring.

"Aw Stevie," Bucky laughed. "You didn't really need to get me a ring i was just joking."

"I know that. But I already had it. But besides that I just wanted to get you one. We're not having the big ceremony. This is the least I could do. You don't have to wear it. I mean I was an emotional mess when I picked it out thinking you were going to jail."

"You don't _want_ the big ceremony right?"

"We agreed on no wedding."

"I know I just want to be sure you're sure. Tony thinks it's propostures."

"Well are you marrying Tony?"

"God no."

"Exactly. Maybe in a few years we decide to throw a late ceremony. But for now I think we're good keeping things how we planned."

"Okay. Then in that case, how about this. I'll wear this ring if you wear the one I picked for you for when I was planning to propose until we get the real wedding rings. Which will be later today if we have time and if we don't then tomorrow." Bucky said taking the ring from Steve’s hand and slipping it on his finger.

"Fits like a gem. I'll go get yours." He said getting up and walking into their room before coming back with a ring for Steve.

"Now can we watch the movie or are you going to pull plane tickets out of your pocket next?" He said sitting back down.

Steve laughed as he put play to the movie.

"No but nothing seems to be happening lately so I was thinking why don't we go somewhere for a few days? For our honeymoon I mean." Steve asked.

"Seems amazing. Anything else you wanna ask, Steve?"

"Well......" Steve said trailing off and Bucky laughed pausing the movie.

"Would you rather talk than watch the movie?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah. But I don't want to scare you off if it's too early to talk about things."

"Steve, how long have we been dating?"

"I don't know."

"Almost five months. And we're already getting married. I know I have trust issues, Tony made sure to point that out, but you're not going to scare me off. Things are soon yeah but if it's going to work we gotta talk about everything. So ask you're questions."

"Are we going to live here forever?"

"I don't think it's permanent but for all I know we could end up loving it here and never moving."

"I wanna have kids already. I don't want to wait. I don't see a reason to unless you do. We’re a hundred, Buck. It took us this long to admit our feeling to each other and I- I want kids. Before it’s too late.”

"Okay." Bucky smiled.

"Yeah? Because if you don’t want them yet that’s fine too but if not right away then soon like maybe in a few months. We can’t get pregnant, obviously and adoption takes time and if we decide to go with a surrogate we need to find one and there’s always chances it doesn’t take the first time and I- you don’t have to say okay if you don’t mean it.” 

"Steven!” Bucky laughed finally gaining his attention, “If I was asked seventy years ago, no. I didn’t want kids. Now? I do. I guess I didn’t want kids because... I didn’t have the right person. I do want to raise a kid with you. Maybe two. And you’re right, given our age and the fact you were frozen and my brain was turned into a milkshake... the safest bet is to start the process now.” 

————————————————————————

"Can you believe they're married?" Sam asked Natasha.

"I know right? Makes me feel old." Natasha laughed. "And single."

"Whatever happened to that one guy from Starbucks?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh. It didn't work out."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah I guess. He wasn't really my type. I've been single for so long I mean the last guy I dated is now one of my best friends and turned out to be gay so what even is my type anymore? Eh. I don't really trust people easily either so..."

"So why not go out with someone you already know and trust?"

"Who? Steve and Bucky are dating each other, Tony’s with Pepper, Clint's with Laura...."

"So go out with me."

"What?" Natasha asked and Sam laughed.

"I'm kidding, Tasha."

"Good. I don't like the idea of friends dating friends."

"You love the idea of Steve and Bucky."

"True but they were never just friends.” 

————————————————————————

"So what exactly did you do to your damn arm to ruin it?" Tony asked as he worked on Bucky's arm trying to fix it.

"Well Steve and I were, you know, getting down and dirty and all and we didn't have any lube but we were like really horny so we wanted to do it so we used Vaseline. All Steve’s idea! And it kinda got stuck in the joints and it keeps malfunctioning." Bucky explained.

"Way too much detail." Tony laughed.

"I was-I was wondering if you thought you could maybe somehow possibly incorporate my wedding ring into the arm once Steve and I get them. So I don't lose it or something?"

"Yeah I can do that. It's easy."

"Thanks."

"Hey hows the arm coming?" Steve asked walking in.

"Eh. Don't ever tell him to put Vaseline on it again. Stuff gets in the joints and then in the gears and tech and I'm not sure what half the things in here do... I’m just glad you don't explode by accident." Tony said.

"Got it. I was just getting an apple. Clint and I are going out for some reason. I feel like I haven't seen him in months. We're still going ring shopping later right?"

"Yeah. As soon as Tony finishes with my arm I told Nat we could go spar for a bit but we should be done by the time you get back from your date with Clint and then we'll go ring shopping." Bucky said with a grin.

"It's not a date." Steve laughed.

"Whatever you say, Steve. So do you know where we're going for our honeymoon yet? So we can buy the tickets."

"No need to worry your pretty little head about it. I got it all worked out." Steve said before walking out.

Tony laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bucky asked.

"You two. God your kids are gonna have a handful with you two for dads." Tony said.

"They're gonna have a handful? I think you mean Steve and I are going to have a handful."

"If they're anything like you two then yeah you are." Tony laughed.

"No matter what Steve and I decide to do to have this child, whether adoption or surrogacy, I hope this child ends up like Steve rather then like me." Bucky whispered.

Tony sighed putting down the arm. "Okay listen closely because I'm about to kill myself after I say this. This kid is going to be so lucky and happy to have you both as parents and if it's even half like you, it'll be one of the best people I know because you're one of them too. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go kill myself. I'm thinking jumping off the building should do it."

"Thanks Tony." Bucky said.

"Yeah forget it." Tony said going back to work.

  
“Do you- do you think you could make me feel things? Like with the arm. I mean I can feel things and tell like... if I’m squeezing an apple to hard but when it comes to, forget it.”   
  


“Human touch?” Tony guessed.   
  


“How’d you know?”

”Suit.”   
  


“I just- when Steve holds my hand I can’t feel it. I know it’s there and I feel the weight but not the actual thing you know?”   
  


“Yeah. I’ll figure it out. Might take a few goes.”   
  


Once five minutes had passed he looked up.

"Can I be a godfather?"

"NO!"

————————————————————————

"So where are we going?" Steve asked Clint.

"Not sure. I was thinking we'd get a coffee at Starbucks and then I don't know walk around or something until we find something to do. I'm tired! I've been taking care of this damn kid so Laura can have a break and it just won't stop crying! I forgot how annoying kids could be. This is why I live like three states away."

"Quit it! You're going to make me change my mind about wanting kids!" Steve laughed.

"Shit right! You and Barnes want a kid. God.... you guys have been dating for like five months. Are you sure about all this? You're committing to one person for the rest of your life."

"You did it."

"Yeah. And it's a big thing. I just can't believe it. You're going to pray we go on more missions." Clint said with a laugh.

"No I don't think so. I think it'll be nice."

"Of course it will. But kids are annoying. Especially babies. They need 24 hour care. For 18 years. 18, Steve. And that's only childhood. If stories are true, they usually need their parents more when they're older. And just wait until they have their own kids. You're gonna be a grandpa. Imagine a kid calling you grandpa."

"I am not that old."

"You're a hundred."

"If I can go on missions I can take care of a kid."

"You guys never knew about my family for a reason. As I explained, I wanted to keep them safe. It's dangerous with me doing what I do, you and Bucky both do this. What if something were to happen to one of you or both? Or your children?"

"You're overreacting." Steve said as he ordered his drink.

"Nervous?" Clint asked.

"Incredibly. And you're not helping." Steve said with a sigh getting his drink and handing Clint his.

Clint laughed. "I’m sorry. I just don't want either of you to get hurt. I'm sure Nat will have the same exact conversation with Bucky, Steve."

"No no no no no. She can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared enough that someone's going to say something to freak him out! I don't have to talk to him to know that he already thinks he's not going to make a good father. This won't help."

"Take the stroller. Take care of the kid. It's good practice. I can sleep." Clint said handing him the stroller.

"But I-" Steve said but it was too late as Clint had fallen asleep right in his chair.

————————————————————————

"Your arms done." Tony said handing it back to Bucky who easily put it on by himself.

"Thanks." Bucky said.

"Do me a favor, the only oils you use on it should be motor oil."

"Yeah I don't think Steve would like that as much." Bucky joked.

"Haha you're so funny. Use anything else and you gotta fly to Wakanda to get Shuri to fix it."

"Bucky! You ready yet? I wanna go for a swim afterwards and that won't happen if you don't hurry up!" Natasha whined.

Bucky laughed getting up. "Yeah let's go. See you later Tony."

"Tell your husband that Midtown High is coming for a tour tomorrow and they would love to see Captain America." Tony said as Bucky walked out with Natasha.

————————————————————————

"Hey you ready to go? Nat and I just finished sparring." Bucky asked when Steve walked in.

"Almost I just have something I have to do quickly." Steve said. "Everyone! We need to talk to you guys!"

A few minutes passed before everyone was in the room.

"Okay, if you guys have something to say you gotta say it now." Steve said.

"What do you mean?" Wanda asked

"I mean y'all can't shut up for five minutes but can't keep a straight answer! I just want to know the truth on what you guys think about everything."

"You both want to tell you the truth?" Clint asked.

"Yeah I guess. I'm not so sure what we're talking about." Bucky said confused.

"I think you're rushing into things. You've been going out for five months and you're already getting married and going to have a kid. It's too fast." Clint said.

"Well does anyone else feel this way?" Steve asked.

"Kind of. It is fast, Steve. Especially for you. I mean, I know Bucky for one has his own doubts because we talked about it." Tony added.

"You do?" Steve asked assuming the doubts were on wanting to be married.

"Not those kind of doubts. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, there's no question about that. I worry I won't be a good husband or that I won't make you happy. I worry I'm not good enough. But that's on me, Steve. No one else, least of all you. I know it's all in my head but I think it's normal worries and if it's not I know it's normal for me at least." Bucky said.

"You could never not make happy." Steve whispered.

"On some level I know that. I just gotta remind myself sometimes." Bucky said with a small smile.

"What about the rest of you?" Steve asked.

"I personally think it makes perfect sense. You guys have known each other your whole lives. You've lost, you've lived, you've loved. If it were anyone else it'd be too soon but I mean, it's you guys. I'm surprised we're even having this conversation. It's the one thing that makes the most sense. I don't know any two people who love each other more then you two do. Who can say they've loved each other their whole lives. Who can say that the past five months, while short they may be, have felt like five years. We all hear how you guys talk about each other. There's no doubt you'll end up anything but happy. And you guys may look 27 but you have enough life experience to know what's a keeper and what isn't." Sam said.

"Who'd'a thunk it. Wilson's on our side." Bucky laughed.

"There's no sides in this, Barnes." Sam said with a scoff.

"What about you Nat? Wanda?"

"I'm all for it. You guys are going to make each other happy and whatever little kid you have is going to be so lucky." Wanda answered.

"Nat?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I want you guys to get married and have kids and be happy I really do. I don't think anyone's every going to make you guys as happy as you make each other. I went out with you. And I kinda sorta maybe went out with Steve too. You guys are both great and while maybe not the first choice for many people, like stony shippers, I'll explain what that is later, I can't see you with anyone else. But it is soon. But you've known each other your whole lives. But that can make it go either way. What if you meet someone new? What then?" Natasha asked.

"If Bucky and I somehow fall out of love we will deal with it then. What I know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with Bucky however long that may be if he'll have me. You guys all mean the world to us and what you think is so important. But as long as he says 'I do' I'm marrying him. You guys are my family. You're his too. Not by blood but we chose you guys as our family. It's soon. It is. And maybe one day we'll fall out of love but even so, I know I'll never regret marrying him. I really want you guys to be okay with it but even if you're not that's not going to stop us." Steve answered before turning to Bucky.

"You can always change your mind. I don't care. I'm always going to love you. But you have choices here. And I know you know that but I need to remind you because you went so long without choices that I don't want you to feel like you don't have any because when you're with me you'll always have a choice. If you want to wait I'm willing to wait. I'm ready for the next step in whatever this is when you are. I proposed. You know what I want. When you get where I am, and maybe that's now, we'll get the rings I promised you. We'll write vows and do all the cheesy things we’re meant to do. But we don't have to if you're not ready." Steve said to Bucky.

"I meant it when I said yes and I still mean it, Steve. You're not getting rid of me that easy. Can we go now? This is kinda awkward." Bucky asked.

"Let's go." Steve said grabbing his hand and walking out.

————————————————————————

"Where are we going?" Bucky asked as Steve led him to the motorcycle.

"To get our rings? Did you hit your head?" Steve laughed getting on the motorcycle.

"I meant where? Not to do what." Bucky said getting on behind him.

"Some small store in Brooklyn." Steve said. "Hold on."

They sped off to Brooklyn and got there in under twenty minutes.

Steve stopped the motorcycle and hopped off after Bucky and headed into a small jewelry store.

"Hi! How can I help you guys today? Looking for a gift for someone? A friend? A family member?" A lady at the desk asked.

"Hi. I'm Steve and this is Bucky, my husband. We're just looking for wedding rings. It's a long story." Steve said with a smile.

"Oh that's great! It's been a while since the last time I helped someone pick out a wedding ring. Do you guys have any ideas to start out with?"

"Not really." Steve answered.

"No silver." Bucky said.

"Why not?" Steve asked.

"Because the ring goes on your left hand and silver will- the damn arm is silver, Steve."

"Right. I forgot." Steve said as he and Bucky started looking around.

"Look at these, Steve!" Bucky said finding two plain gold bands.

Steve walked over looking at the rings Bucky was pointing at.

"They're perfect. Simple. Hopefully, like our marriage." Steve said with a small laugh.

"Have you met us? Ain't no way in heaven or hell it'll be simple." Bucky laughed.

The worker walked over pulling the rings out of the glass view and handing them to them.

"Try them on, look at them, tell me what you think." The worker said.

"I like them. I mean, it's not like either of us are going to wear a diamond. We didn't come looking for much." Bucky said.

"True." Steve said looking at one of the rings. "But doesn't it have like a dent?" He asked handing it over to Bucky to look.

"Huh. They both do." Bucky said looking at them.

"Oh that's the best part. May I?" The worker ask taking the rings back before putting them together to show that when aligned they formed a star. "It's not a dent it was made that way. I guess it's something to show you're two half's of a whole."

"Okay there will literally never be two more perfect rings for us." Bucky laughed. "Your shields got a big star in the middle and so does your uniform. That's all I need to know to get these."

"Yeah okay if you're sure." Steve said. "How much are they?"

"Seven hundred."

"Only? That's better then I expected." Steve said taking out his wallet.

"Each."

"What?" Bucky asked.

"Seven hundred each." The worker repeated.

"We can't spend that much on rings Steve. That's fourteen hundred dollars." Bucky whispered.

"It's okay, Bucky. It's not like we're having a wedding anyways. And we have the money. It's not like back in the day." Steve replied.

"Then I'm paying half." Bucky said taking out his own wallet.

Steve rolled his eyes taking out half the money and handing it to the lady as Bucky did the same.

The lady gave them their receipt and the rings and they headed out.

Bucky was about to put on the ring when Steve stopped him.

"No no no! Don't I at least get to put the ring on you?" Steve asked taking the ring from Bucky.

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." Bucky said with a smile holding his hand out.

Steve grinned sliding the ring onto Bucky's finger.

Bucky took Steve’s ring and slid it onto his ring finger. He smiled at Steve before bringing his hand up to his mouth and placing a small kiss on it.

"Aw, Bucky. You're gonna make me blush." Steve joked climbing onto the motorcycle as Bucky got on behind him.

Bucky laughed wrapping his arms around Steve and resting his head on his shoulder.

"I am just... so happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you, Steve. Steve Rogers is my husband. God I love the sound of that." Bucky said.

"Steve Barnes-Rogers." Steve corrected.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"I've thought about it. I like the sound of Barnes-Rogers. Don't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah I love it. To be honest everything's still a bit of a shock right now." Bucky laughed.

"Well it doesn't have to be official just yet. We can talk about it some more if you want."

"I like Barnes-Rogers. If you're sure about it, that is."

"I am."

————————————————————————

"Okay I have come to terms with the fact that they're not having a wedding but they're at least going to throw a bachelor party right? And I'm going to be allowed to go right? How could I not be allowed to go? I'm Natasha! They're only together because I meddled." Natasha said.

"Natasha I swear to god if you don't stop complaining." Tony sighed.

"But-"

"Talk to them! I don't know!"

"Let's throw a _surprise_ bachelor party."

"I'd rather not have Barnes shoot me." Sam said.

"Oh don't worry, Nat. I'll help you convince them." Clint said.

————————————————————————

Steve and Bucky walked into their apartment and Steve sat down on the couch.

"I'm ordering food. What do you want? Mexican?" Bucky asked.

"Too filling."

"Thai?"

"Spicy."

"You love spicy!" Bucky laughed.

"Yeah but... spicy's not sexy." Steve whispered.

"Oh so you think you're getting laid tonight!"

"Planning on it." Steve said with a grin.

"Italian it is then." Bucky said pulling out his phone.

"Italian?"

"Yeah. We can have fettuccine Alfredo and some red wine."

"Oh so I’m not the _**only**_ one thinking I'm getting laid tonight." Steve laughed.

"Whatever you say, love." Bucky said walking away as the phone stopped ringing.

"Where's Stark?" Steve asked himself. "Stark? Stark!" He called and their dog ran out of one of the rooms with a tennis ball.

"Come here, cutie." Steve called patting his lap.

Bucky walked over and sat himself down on Steve’s lap. "I know I'm a cutie." He said.

"I meant Stark."

"I know." Bucky said with a grin.

"Idiot." Steve laughed ruffling Bucky’s hair. "Looks like Tony’s not a complete idiot. Your hairs coming in nice."

"Still not perfect." Bucky muttered.

"It's getting there."

"Speaking of "getting there" where are we going for our honeymoon?! You said you'd take care of it but I'm impatient." Bucky whined.

"Too bad you'll have to wait. It's a surprise. But I bought the tickets all you have to do is pack. We're going at the end of the week." Steve said.

"I hate you."

"If that we're true you wouldn't have married me while drunk and then agreed to marry me again."

Bucky grinned and leaned down to kiss him when the doorbell rang.

"Stark I swear if that's you-" he shouted getting off Steve and walking over to the door.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were one of our friends." Bucky said as he opened the door to see someone with their food.

Steve laughed as Stark, the dog, ran towards him plopping himself on his lap.

Bucky paid and grabbed the food thanking the guy before closing the door and walking back over to Steve. "Here or our room?"

"Here. We don't want to make a mess." Steve answered and Bucky handed him one of the box's before going to grab two wine bottles and two wine glasses.

"Red or white?" Bucky asked as he sat down.

"Do you even have to ask?" Steve asked.

"Red it is." Bucky said rolling the other bottle away pouring them both a glass.

"Where's Widow?" Bucky asked as he started eating.

"I probably with the actual Black Widow." Steve said with a laugh petting Stark.

"Probably." Bucky said. They let a silence fall before Bucky broke it. "Who's the most annoying Avenger?"

"Excuse me?" Steve laughed.

"Well you've known them longer then I have. Who's the most annoying?" Bucky asked.

"I don't know."

"Well who would you punch?"

"I don't know."

"Thor?"

"Yes but I don't know _why_!" Steve said exasperated and Bucky laughed.

"What time is it?"

"Three thirteen."

"Only?! Feels like a year since we got back from the past."

"Wanna watch a movie? We can go to the tower in a bit."

"Yeah sure." Bucky said downing the rest of his wine and standing up before throwing the empty box where the food came in away.

"Go next door and find Tony, Stark. We'll be by later." Steve said patting the dog before it headed out of the apartment over to the tower.

Steve headed into their room as Bucky laid down on the bed.

"What do you want to watch?" Steve asked.

"What do we have?"

"Well if we're going by Clint and Tonys list about binge worthy movies: Almost Famous, American Psycho, Gladiator, Despicable Me, Harry Potter, Shrek, Star Wars, Peter Pan, The Greatest Showman, The Sound of Music, Not Another Teen Movie, Jaws, Grease, Twilight, and E.T." Steve said reading off of the list not including the movies they'd already seen.

"Let's watch..... Not Another Teen Movie. Tony and Clint wouldn't stop laughing when they mentioned that one." Bucky said and Steve put it on before crawling into bed next to him. 

They movie ended an hour and a half later.

"Now that's a movie that makes me question my faith in humanity." Steve said.

"That's what finally makes you question your faith in humanity?"

"Well...." Steve said and Bucky laughed placing a kiss on his cheek.

"You are adorable. Now you wanna talk, let’s talk about that banana and whipped cream thing." Bucky said with a sigh lying down and pulling Steve closer to him.

"I like this..." Steve mumbled grabbing Bucky's hand. 

"Like what?" Bucky asked confused.

"This. Lying here with you." Steve answered with a smile.

"Are you high? We always lie together." Bucky said with a laugh.

"Yeah but this is different."

"How so?"

"I'm not lying here with Bucky Barnes my boyfriend."

"You're not? Am I someone else?"

"No, I'm lying here with Bucky- I'm pretty sure we've decided- Barnes-Rogers, my husband." Steve whispered and Bucky laughed.

"You have to make everything sweet don't you?"

"You said I do. You're stuck with me." Steve said twisting the ring on Bucky's hand.

"Technically I never said I do." Bucky teased.

"We picked nice." Steve mumbled talking about the rings.

"I’m having Tony incorporate it into the arm. That way I'll never lose It. So you're stuck with me unless you wanna get me a new arm."

"I'll gladly be stuck with you for the rest of my life."

"Aw shut up you're too cheesy." Bucky laughed hiding his face in Steve's hair.

"Fine fine!" Steve laughed.

"I know we decided on having at least one kid but I think we should talk about this some more Buck." He continued.

"Do we have to? I'm pretty sure we've talked of everything." Bucky asked.

"No. But if we're going to do anything any time soon, we probably should."

"Fine. Ask away."

"How many kids?"

"At least two. I don't want our kid to be an only child. I loved having sisters even if they were annoying as fuck. It's nice knowing someone's got your back."

"Okay. When?"

"When do you want them?"

"As soon as possible. How you wanna do it? We could adopt or find a surrogate."

"I’d like to have a kid that's part of one of us."

"You want an anonymous surrogate or you wanna ask someone?"

"I would like to know the person. You?"

"I think it'd be smart."

"Who would we ask?"

"Can't ask Pepper. We don't know her well enough to ask that of her."

"And we can't ask Nat for obvious reasons as much as I think that would be the best option."

"We could ask Wanda."

"We could....."

"But?"

"What if she says no?" Bucky whispered. "It's a lot to ask of _anyone_. Even if Natasha could I don’t think she’d do it and she’d do anything for us.” 

"Then we can figure something else out Bucky."

"If she says yes can we not tell the others? Until we know if it worked I mean. They're obviously going to figure out at some time but I don't want everyone getting excited when it's not certain because if it doesn't work it'll just hurt more."

"That makes sense."

"We uh still have one teeny tiny issue to discuss."

"What?"

"Whose- like which one of us- you know- biologically or genetically or whatever- oh don't make me say it!" Bucky yelled and Steve laughed.

"Well if we decided on two we can each go once." Steve said.

"Okay. See? We figured it all out. Now shut up and cuddle with me before we have to go to the tower."

"Okay." Steve said with a sigh.

A few minutes passed before he added,

"They have to call you daddy or I quit."

"Damn it!" Bucky laughed jokingly.

————————————————————————

Bucky had ended up falling asleep and when he woke up Steve was no where to be seen.

"Steve? Darling? Where are you?" Bucky called sitting up.

"One minute! I had an idea and I'm just- I'm just not so sure whether or not it was a smart one." Steve said.

"Do you want me to-"

"Stay! I'll be right there." Steve shouted.

"Can I record this?"

"Uh not unless you want it to leak and end up on porn hub."

"Oh! So it's a sex surprise!" Bucky laughed.

Steve sighed heading over to the room but stopping at the closed door.

"Do you swear not to laugh?" Steve asked.

"I swear I will **try** not to laugh." Bucky answered.

Steve opened the door and walked in.

Bucky's hand flew to his mouth as he took in the sight of Steve covered in whipped cream just like in the movie.

"You swore!" Steve said.

"I swore I'd try. Oh my god I love you so much, Stevie but god what made you think to do this?" Bucky laughed.

"Bucky!"

"Oh my god! Do you have the banana?!"

"I’m not telling you!"

"Come on!" Bucky said and Steve sighed turning around to show the banana.

"My husband put a banana in his ass for me. How many people do you think can say that?" Bucky asked as Steve turned back around.

"Is that a compliment?" Steve asked.

"Oh don't get me wrong, this is a terrible and no way am I eating that whipped cream or banana. But you're the best husband in the world. Please shower now. We told Nat we'd be there for dinner."

————————————————————————

 **Dinner**

Steve and Bucky headed over to the tower for dinner like they had planned.

"Oh there are the lovebirds. We saw you for what? Two hours and then you disappeared on us." Clint laughed.

"We wanted to spend some time together." Steve said.

"Some time together or _some time together?_ " Tony asked.

"Just two dudes being dudes, Stark. Nothing gay about it. Except the obvious gay parts." Bucky answered.

"Will everyone take a seat at the dining room already? Foods ready." Natasha said.

Everyone got up and walked over to the dining room.

"Holy shit. Natasha knows how to cook!" Sam said seeing all the food on the table.

"I find that offensive. Of course I know how to cook. Tony just has people to do all the cooking and I was bored because you all left me alone. We have lobster, garlic rolls, pasta, freshly made lemonade, and for dessert: Old Fashioned Banana Cream Pie." Natasha said and Steve’s head snapped over to Bucky.

"Seriously?" Steve asked.

"Okay I swear I didn't but if I did, would you really be surprised?" Bucky asked.

"So you two just get together for an hour every day and talk about sex?"

"Yeah because all we talk about is how bad you are at sex." Natasha said rolling her eyes.

"She's kidding! Mostly." Bucky said.

"Mostly?"

"We talk and sometimes the topic comes up."

"So I’m bad at it? I've never heard any complaints before."

"Stevie she was joking. I'm not complaining about anything. I think I made that awfully clear when you walked into the room with the banana." Bucky said whispering the last sentence.

They had finished eating and thanked Natasha for the dinner before heading out.

"Steve, do you want to talk about what happened at dinner? You kind of freaked out." Bucky asked.

"Sometimes- sometimes I still see that small guy from Brooklyn back in the day that no one wanted. The one that wasn't good enough. That was always sick. And I worry that one day the serum will just- stop. It'll be like everything I've been through had never happened. What if you don't love me anymore? Sometimes I freak out that you'll just see _that_ me instead of the one I am now. I'm- I'm not as strong and brave as everyone believes. I get scared and depressed and sometimes I feel like I should have died when that plane went down. And I hate that no one sees who I used to be sometimes. I want to be able to be vulnerable without being weak. It's just conflicting because I hate him so much but I miss certain aspects of it too. Maybe it's stupid. I mean, it's nothing like what you went through."

"Hey, we've been over this. You can't compare what we've been through and see your experience as any less traumatic as mine. We lived very different experiences, Steve. You're allowed to be upset or mad about how your life used to be or what this one took away from you. As for being vulnerable, isn't that what dating and marriage is all about. Putting yourself out there no matter what may happen. Waking up every day and loving someone who may or may not love you back, whose safety you can't ensure, who may stay in your life or may leave without a moment's notice, who may be loyal until the day they die or betray you tomorrow: That's vulnerability. Love is uncertain. It's risky. You need to be able to be vulnerable with the person you love most- the _people_ you love most. I've said it before and I'll say it again; no matter the situation you can always talk to me." Bucky said trying his best to help.

"When I think of that small guy from Brooklyn I think of the guy I fell for originally. The guy who always risked his life. Who fought when the going got tough. I think of the guy who cried for weeks after his mom died and wasn't afraid to show me. You're still that person. If the serum malfunctions and you got back to that guy I'm still your husband and I'll still love you." Bucky continued.

"I think that's all I needed to hear, Bucky. A bit of reassurance." Steve said with a small smile.

————————————————————————

The next day

"Bucky, were out of orange juice." Steve said as he looked in the fridge.

"Drink some milk then."

"Out of it."

"Wine?"

"I am not going to drink wine just because there's no orange juice."

"Okay okay. We'll go shopping then. Let me put on some pants first." Bucky said getting up and walking back over to their room.

They went to the store and got everything they needed.

"Can we get some chips?" Steve asked.

"But when I ask for chocolate we're poor."

"Please?" Steve said and Bucky sighed.

"You act like I can actually say no to you. Go get your chips." Bucky said and Steve grabbed his hand hurrying over to the chip aisle.

An hour of Steve trying to decide which chips to get had passed and Bucky sat down.

"Stevie I love you but pick a damn chip bag so we can go."

"But I don't know what chips to get!" 

"We're going to spend the entire day here- look! She knows what she's getting! Make a decision!" Bucky said pointing towards a lady who had walked into the aisle grabbed a bag and walked away.

"Fine we'll get Cheetos." Steve said grabbing a bag and putting it in the cart.

"Thank the lord!" Bucky said with a laugh as they headed to the check out.

They finished paying and headed back to the apartment.

"Can we stop at Starbucks? I want a coffee." Bucky asked.

"Sure." Steve said pulling over and parking the motorcycle.

They got off and headed in.

"Buchanan?" A voice said stepping out of the line.

"You're the only person with that name. Who is that?" Steve whispered.

"That is Susan." Bucky answered shaking his head.

"Susan?"

"The one who... kissed... me." Bucky said waiting for steves reaction.

"Oh! That-that's her." Steve said voice going up an octave.

"Come on, it was an honest mistake. We both agreed on that." Bucky said.

"Hi!" Susan said walking over to them.

"Hi, Susan." Bucky said. "I don't think you two have met. This is Steve."

"Hi, Steve." Susan said.

"Hi, Susan." Steve said.

"Look, Buchanan, I never got a chance to apologize for that kiss." Susan said.

"It was an honest mistake. I talked it over with him and he said it was okay and that he wasn't upset about it. I should've told you I had a boyfriend." Bucky said waving his hand as if waving the idea away.

"Yeah well, it wasn't a bad kiss so can't say I'm upset I did it." She said and Steve scoffed.

"So, you and that guy still a thing? I don't see him anywhere?" She asked purposely ignoring Steve.

"Actually, yes. In fact we got married." Bucky answered. "And as for not seeing him, he's right here." He said grabbing steves hand. "So if you'll excuse me, we're just going to grab two coffees and head out."   
  


“Nope! I can’t! I’m sorry.” Steve said turning around and heading to Susan. 

  
“I’m standing right next to him and you’re hitting on him. I have a ring on my finger and so does he. And even so, boyfriend or husband, he’s gay. That’s not going to change because some pretty girl tries getting in his pants because the only person getting in his pants is me. When he told me you kissed him it seemed like an honest mistake but now? Seeing who you are and how you think it’s okay to keep hitting on a guy you know is seeing someone, it doesn’t seem like such an innocent mistake. On his end sure. On yours? Let’s put it this way, keep your slutty hands away from my man before I punch you. I won’t hesitate even if you’re a woman.” 

“I- are you just going to let him talk to me like that?!” Susan asked looking past Steve and over at Bucky. 

  
“I wasn’t going to but he’s _really_ hot when he’s jealous or in Cap mode and if I don’t stop him I’m going to get _**dominated**_ in bed.” Bucky said, arousal in his voice. 

————————————————————————

"Hey where you two been?" Wanda asked.

"Grocery shopping." Steve answered.

"Great you're here!" Clint said.

"Oh no." Steve and Bucky both said with a sigh.

"Can we throw you guys a bachelor party? It'll be so much fun!" Clint said.

"No." Steve said.

"Why not?"

"Because bachelor parties usually happen before a wedding."

"Exactly! If you're not having one of those you should at least have a bachelor party! Barnes come on. Help me convince him."

"Well... it would be fun." Bucky said.

"What's so fun? Drinking, strippers, talking, complaining about our future spouses." Steve asked.

"Yes." Bucky and Clint answered.

"No strippers." Steve said.

"Deal!" Bucky said.

"But-" Clint started.

"I said deal, Clint." Bucky said pushing Clint away.

"So definitely strippers right?" Clint whispered.

"Obviously." Bucky said.

"Bucky!" Steve shouted.

"Captain Rogers, Mr. Stark would like you to meet him upstairs with your Cap suit." Jarvis said.

"Tell him I'm on my way."

Steve headed upstairs to Tonys lab.

"Yeah, Stark?" Steve asked.

"1) your cat keeps jumping on my face. 2) I need to borrow your suit." Tony said with a smirk.

————————————————————————

Tony walked down the stairs dressed in Steve's Cap suit along with the helmet as Steve hid by the bar setting up a camera.

Tony (as Steve) walked over to Bucky lightly massaging his shoulders.

"Mmm that's nice, Steve. What'd Tony need?" Bucky asked.

"Wanted me to try on a new suit." Tony said thanking Jarvis for the voice modifier that made him sound like Steve.

"Mmhm. That reminds me, I have to ask him for more of that spray thing." Bucky mumbled closing his eyes.

"Like that do ya?"

"Fuck yeah." Bucky said standing up and turning towards him.

"How bout you take that mask off so I can kiss you real good?" Bucky whispered going to pull the mask off.

Unfortunately; the real Steve couldn't stop himself from laughing, grabbing Bucky's attention.

"Steve?!" Bucky shouted walking over. "Wait, who the hell’s that then?!"

Tony sighed taking his mask off. "For a second there I thought you were actually going to kiss me, Barnes." He said and Bucky screamed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bucky shouted and Steve just kept laughing.

"That was amazing." Steve said standing up.

"No it wasn't! I almost kissed Stark!"

"Oh come on, Bucky. Give me a kiss. You'll feel better." Steve said.

"Kiss my ass. Actually, don't! You'd enjoy that too much. Kiss Starks ass."

"Ew. No." Steve and Tony said.

"You're sleeping on the couch." Bucky said.

————————————————————————

**Later that day**

"Hey Wanda, we have a question for you." Steve said.

"Yeah?" Wanda asked.

"Do we have to ask now?" Bucky whispered.

"No we can ask in 10 years. Is that better for you?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. 10 years seems great." Bucky said.

"Ask!" Steve said and Bucky sighed.

"Okay, you know how Steve and I want to have kids right?" Bucky asked Wanda.

"Yeah you've told me." Wanda said with a laugh.

"And it's obvious we can't exactly have them because, well, we're both guys." Steve added.

"True." Wanda said.

"You can totally say no! It's a big thing. We wanted to ask somebody that we know well and trust." Steve explained.

"We wanted to ask you if you could do us the big favor of carrying a child for us." Bucky said.

"What?" Wanda asked.

"You can say no it's okay. It won't matter we can always figure something else out we just wanted to ask first." Bucky said.

"Of course I'll do it! I'm just shocked you asked me." Wanda said.

"Seriously?" Steve asked.

"Yeah."

"You can take as long as you need to think about it. We don't want you to say yes and then regret it. It's a nine month commitment, Wanda." Bucky said.

"Okay let me put it this way, if you guys were anyone else I would probably say no. But you two are going to be great parents and if this is what it takes I'd gladly help. Nine months are nothing if you two are going to be happy for 18 years." Wanda said with a smile.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank you, Wanda!" Bucky said hugging her.

"Of course. I'm honored you even thought of asking me." She said hugging him back. "So, what do I have to do?"

"Well, we need to set up a doctors appointment to make sure everything's ya know okay and it'll all work but besides that the doctor will let us know when we can start." Steve explained.

"Okay. Whenever you guys are ready to start let me know and we'll go. Whether it's tomorrow or in a year. I'm here for you guys." Wanda said as Bucky let go.

"And one final thing, we don't want the others to know until it's certain it worked. There's apparently only like a 25% chance it'll take and then anything else could go wrong- we just don't want everyone getting their hopes up for nothing." Steve said.

"Understandable. It's your child. Whenever you decide to do whatever is fine."

"I don't know how we're ever going to repay you for this." Bucky whispered.

"Give the kid a good life and we're even." Wanda said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s that. I’d love to hear any ideas anyone has and if you have any specific kink or smth you want them to do comment it. I can’t promise I’ll use it but I’ll give it a try.


	44. The Baby Project

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Tony asked.

"We’re meeting Wanda." Steve answered.

"Oh. Where are you going?"

"To IHOP." Steve lied.

Wanda walked down the stairs. "Hey, um ready to go buy that new tv?"

"Tv?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I told them I'd help them choose a new tv."

"After IHOP." Bucky added.

"Can I join?" Tony asked.

"It's going to be really boring, Tony." Steve said. "We'll go to IHOP together next time."

"Mmhm." Tony said as they walked out.

"You guys didn't believe one word they said either right?" Tony asked.

"Not one word. But eh it's their lives." Natasha said.

"That's it? What happened to the Nat who had us spy on them?"

"That's when we were trying to get them together. They're together now. My work is done."

————————————————————————

"I had my obgyn email the documents that google said the doctors would need over to the doctor you said to. Saves time from having an entire appointment where the doctor just tells us the papers needed." Wanda said as they got into one of Tony's many cars.

"I still feel like we owe you something, Wanda. We could pay you! Some people get paid for this!" Bucky said.

"I don't need money, Bucky." She laughed. "I live in a penthouse. For free! Tony pays for everything. When the hell I ended up moving here I don't know."

"Well then, we are going to do everything in our power to make this as easy as possible for you. You need ice cream at three a.m. we’re there for you. Even if you just need someone to hand you the remote we'll be there."

"That's nice but if you annoy me I will kill you."

"I will keep him under control, Wanda. I promise." Steve said.

————————————————————————

"Hi, we're here to see Dr. Smith." Steve said to the lady at the reception.

"... Mr. Rogers I'm assuming?"

"Yep."

"Take a seat. Dr. Smith will be right out."

Steve headed back over to where Wanda and Bucky were sitting.

They waited for ten minutes when the doctor walked out.

"Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes, I'm Doctor Smith. Oh, and you must be Miss Maximoff."

"Hi, Doctor Smith. You can just use our first names." Steve said shaking her hand.

"Okay. Why don't we head into one of the rooms? We can talk about the procedure, answer any questions you may have, I'll check we have all the information we need to get started and I'll let you know about when we can start." She said and they headed in.

"Okay, do any of you have any questions before we get started or do you want me to first explain everything?" She asked and they all shook their heads no.

"Okay, in traditional surrogacy, a surrogate mother is artificially inseminated by the intended father and carries the baby to term. The child is thereby genetically related to both the surrogate mother, who provides the egg, and the intended father. Basically that's just saying that since you're providing the egg, Wanda, you are technically the child's biological mother and whoever provides the sperm, whether Steve or Bucky, will be the biological dad. Now as for the qualifications you need, Wanda; your obgyn sent over everything so you're all up to date and everything's good on your end. Your egg is fertilized using sperm from the intended father using intrauterine insemination. Intrauterine insemination is basically just using a tube to implant the sperm. Sometimes it takes more then one turn for it to take correctly. You will need to sign some papers saying that it is all fine and you won't sue or keep the baby though that will all be done through lawyers. You will be given medication. You will undergo fertility treatments prior to the embryo transfer and during the pregnancy. Any questions so far?"

"I have one." Wanda said.

"Shoot."

"What can I do to increase the chances of it working?"

"That's actually what I was about to get to. To increase the chances of a successful embryo transfer, you will likely be prescribed fertility medications prior to the transfer. You will likely be required to remain at the fertility clinic for a while after the procedure, and you will need to rest for a few days afterward."

"You can stay at our place if the tower is too hectic." Steve said to Wanda.

"A few weeks later, you will return to the fertility clinic to take a pregnancy test and confirm the pregnancy. You will continue to visit the fertility clinic for regular blood tests and ultrasounds to track the progress of the pregnancy. From there, your pregnancy will not be all that different from any other pregnancy, though you may have more frequent checkups to ensure the health of the baby."

"Some medications you might have to take are: Doxycycline which is an antibiotic that fights bacteria in the body, Lupron prevents your natural cycle from interfering with the surrogacy process by inhibiting the secretion of hormones that control your cycle. Lupron temporarily "shuts down" the ovaries to prevent premature ovulation, giving your reproductive endocrinologist complete control over your cycle, Estrogen is a hormone naturally produced by the ovaries to thicken the uterine lining and help maintain an early pregnancy, Progesterone is the hormone produced by the ovaries after ovulation. You will start taking progesterone in the days prior to the embryo transfer and continue until the 12th week of pregnancy to help maintain a stable pregnancy. I know it seems like a lot but it's really not." The doctor continued.

"Are you sure about this Wanda? We just don't want you getting into something if you're not sure you can handle it all. We'll understand if you feel you can't do it. And there's always adoption so it's not like if you change your mind we won't ever get a kid." Steve said. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for putting her through all this. It was a big thing to ask of anyone.

"Steve, there's no need to feel guilty or worried or whatever. I'm glad to do this. I'm not changing my mind over some medication." Wanda answered.

"I will need the signed papers agreeing to everything before I can even hand you the medication. If you can somehow meet with lawyers and come to agreements and sign the papers and get me them before we close today I can give you the medication and you can start right away."

"Okay. We will get right on that."

"Great. As for you two-"

"Oh no. I knew it. I knew it. Something bad was bound to happen." Bucky said and the doctor laughed.

"Bucky! Let me finish, please."

"Ignore him, he's a little stupid." Steve said.

"Basically, we need to collect a sample from both of you in these cups to run tests and make sure everything works given your... background." The doctor explained grabbing two cups from a drawer.

"You're saying that because I was in the ice there's a possibility I can't have kids?" Steve asked and the doctor sighed.

"Steve, it's amazing you didn't die when you went into the ocean and froze. The serum that runs through your veins stopped that but we don't know everything that the serum can and can't do. For all we know, the time you were frozen could have ruined some things. We just want to double check that everything is okay. Bucky is going to do the same thing too."

"Wait what? I didn't go into the ocean." Bucky said.

"True but we don't know every test Hydra did on you. For all we know we could skip the test and you end up with a mutant baby."

"What? Can that happen?"

"No. I don't think so at least. It's all just standard procedure."

"So you want us to do it in a cup?"

"Yeah." The Doctor said handing them both cups. "Bathrooms down the hall to your right. There's... magazines... if you need help."

"Ah doing it in a cup **_and_** free porn. Better then whatever honeymoon you have planned, Steve." Bucky said rolling his eyes.

"I’m sorry about him." Steve said before following Bucky over to the bathroom.   
  


“What’d’ya say, Stevie? Give me a helping hand?” Bucky joked.    
  


“Fuck off and go jerk off!”

————————————————————————

They handed the cups to the doctor and headed out with Wanda.

"I forgot my phone I'll be right back." Bucky said before heading back in.

"Doctor Smith!" He said.

"Yes?"

"I- what are the chances of something being wrong? And of this not working? I just don't want to get my hopes up or let Steve get his hopes up. Things don't usually work out for us- for me. Things are going so well I'm scared this is what's going to go wrong."

"Everything is probably okay. It's just checking to make sure before we go any further. You'll get the results in a few hours."

"I heard electro shock "therapy",” he rolled his eyes at the word therapy, "can have bad effects throughout your body and well..."

"Don't give yourself hope that it'll happen. Like I said, you'll get the results in a few hours."

"Okay." Bucky said before walking out.

"Got it." He said as he got in the car.

"I may be able to get us an appointment with the lawyers for today if you want." Wanda said.

"Yeah sure." Steve said with a smile.

They parked the car and got out heading into the tower.

"Why are there so many teenagers here?" Steve asked.

"Midtown high was having a field trip today to the tower. Remember? I told Bucky to tell you!" Tony answered.

"Bucky!"

"I'm sorry I've been a little distracted these past few days giving that we're trying to-" Bucky started before cutting himself off realizing the others could hear him, "to pick a new tv for our place."

"Mmhm." Tony said.

"Hey, are you guys busy at noon? I called and they said they can take us at noon." Wanda asked.

"Noons good." Steve answered before following Tony over your Where Midtown high was on their tour.

An hour and a half later the phone rang.

"I got it I got it!" Bucky shouted going to grab the phone but Natasha beat him to it.

"Hello you've reached the Avengers residence I'm Natasha how may I help you?"

"Give me the phone! I'm expecting a call Nat!"

"Mmhm Mmhm and who is this exactly? Smith? Who's this call for?"

"Natasha give me the damn phone!"

"Mr. Rogers or Mr. Barnes yes Mr. Barnes is right here one moment." She said handing the phone to Bucky. "It's for you."

Bucky wrapped the phone out of Natasha's hand. "Hi yeah I- Uh give me one moment." He said looking over at Nat before walking away.

"Yeah sorry we-we don't want anyone to know what's going on until it's certain it worked. So?" Bucky asked.

"We got the results and everything's fine." Doctor Smith answered.

"Oh thank god." Bucky whispered letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in.

"Now, as you know you guys will have to decide who's is going to be used. You asked me earlier about the electro shock and yes that can effect things. The test results came back that everything's fine but if you want to be on the safe side i would recommend going with Steves specimen.”

"I understand. And well drop off the legal papers later today. Wanda got a meeting." He said before hanging up with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked.

"Nothing." Bucky said putting the phone back.

"You sure you look a little down?"

"I just- I have to talk to Steve about something and we need to make a decision."

"Wanna talk to me before you talk to him?"

"Not really something you can help with. Thanks though." Bucky said with a small smile.

"Always here to talk to, Bucky." Natasha said.

"Hey, Sorry to interrupt but can I borrow Steve?" Bucky asked.

"No! You can borrow him when you go on your honeymoon! He's at work right now." Tony said.

"What is it Bucky?" Steve asked.

"We got the call."

"A-and?"

"We should talk." Bucky said and the smile slipped off Steve’s face.

"I-I'm sorry for the interruption. I'll be right back Tony." Steve said before walking out. "That bad?"

"She said everything came back fine."

"Then why do we have to talk?"

"Everything's fine but she did say that to be safe we should go with you for the biological father."

"Why?"

"Because hydra could have done things that could effect... things."

"Things?"

"Like my chance at having a child successfully."Bucky answered letting out a laugh.

"Oh Bucky I-"

"Don't say sorry. Whatever you do don't say you're sorry because it's not a big deal. Plus a child that's part you is only a child I will love even more."

"We can do more tests we can-"

"I don't like tests and you know that."

"We can figure something else out, Bucky."

"Steve what don't you understand? It's not like it's getting rid of our chance completely it just means that you'll be the biological father this time and if there's ever a next time then next time too. This news isn't effecting me so why should it effect you?"

"Because you're my husband and I know you're just putting on a brave face but that this is killing you inside." Steve answered.

"For once, you're wrong." Bucky said offering him a smile in hopes of him believing him.

"We'll talk about this later then and we'll keep talking about it until you admit I'm right." Steve said before walking away.

————————————————————————

A few hours later they headed to the lawyers office.

"Before jumping into medical procedures, there are some very important legal factors to take into consideration. When it comes to surrogacy laws, there are three main legal processes to be aware of: the surrogacy contract, the pre-birth order, and, in some cases, adoption or other post-birth legal procedures." The lawyer explained.

"Every surrogacy contract outlines two major legal issues:

Finances: we will negotiate the surrogate's base compensation as well as additional payments for items such as maternity clothes. The contract also determines added compensation in the case of any complications or other possible circumstances, like carrying multiples or going on bed rest."

"Well obviously whatever we need to pay we will. Like Bucky said, whatever you need we'll provide." Steve said.

"The contract will also outline the surrogate's basic responsibilities throughout the pregnancy — abstaining from tobacco, alcohol and other drugs, for example."

"You both know I don't do drugs and I'll refrain from the alcohol." Wanda said with a laugh.

"Most contracts also include certain social agreements between the intended parents and the surrogate, such as who will be present at key prenatal appointments and at birth."

"Well it's your child so you obviously will both be at the appointments for it and at the birth." Wanda said.

"And we know we said that we don't want anyone to know yet but if for some reason we can't be there you can obviously take whoever you want with you if you don't want to go alone." Steve added.

"Under the Uniform Parentage Act, a woman who gives birth to a child is presumed to be the biological and legal mother of that child; if she is married, her husband is presumed to be the child's legal father. Because of the Parentage Act, there needs to be an acknowledgement of parentage by the court in order to establish the intended parents as the child's true legal parents.

This happens after the baby's birth, when the surrogate and her husband, if applicable, sign documents stating that they are not the legal parents of the child and that they are relinquishing any rights they may have to the child. These documents are then given to the intended parents' attorney, who submits it to the court along with other paperwork necessary to prove parentage. In a traditional surrogacy, some additional legal steps are necessary because the surrogate is also the biological mother of the child. In these scenarios, the surrogate's rights need to be terminated, and she will have to sign consent to relinquish her parental rights. Following termination of rights, the genetically unrelated intended parent will need to complete a stepparent or second-parent adoption."

"This will all be done after the child's birth unless of course you want a pre-birth order which requires the hospital to list the intended parents on the child's birth certificate, Declares that the intended parents are the child's legal parents, Allows the intended parents to make medical decisions for their baby, and Allows the child to be discharged from the hospital to the intended parents. This can't be done until the seventh month of the pregnancy but I want to let you know now rather then later so you have time to think about which you want to do. When a pre-birth order is in place, the only remaining step necessary to finalize the surrogacy is the surrogate's acknowledgement that she is not the legal mother of the baby, which must be signed after birth."

"If the intended parent(s) are not genetically related to the child, they may need to complete an adoption to establish legal custody of their child."

"Can we take a minute? I think we all need a minute to process everything. It's lot of information." Steve said and the lawyer nodded.

"I'll be back in five minutes." The lawyer said before walking out.

"You okay, Bucky?" Steve asked.

"Huh? Y-yeah I just- I didn't think of the fact that even when the pregnancy ends there would still be an adoption process." Bucky said.

"Hey, this child is going to be just as much yours as mine even if you have to do the adoption papers so it'll be "legal" or whatever. You're there from day one too. I promise. No difference between you and me in this child's life." Steve said hoping to reassure Bucky as the lawyer came back in.

"Everything okay?" The lawyer asked.

"Yeah." They all answered.

They finished drawing up an agreement and all signed.

The lawyer printed out a few different copies and handed them each a copy for themselves along with a copy for the clinic.

They were about to head out when Steve turned around. "Where's the place for me to legally change my name?" He asked.

"Take a left and go down the hall before taking a right." The lawyer said and Steve grinned walking out of the room.

"You're changing your name? To what?" Bucky asked.

" _We're_ changing our names. To Barnes-Rogers. Did we not talk about this? Was it in my head?" Steve asked.

"N-no we did I just I kind of assumed you might change your mind about taking my name. It's attached to some pretty heavy baggage."Bucky answered.

"Bucky, I am about to be a Barnes-Rogers and I am damn proud of it." Steve said with a laugh grabbing Bucky's hand and running off to the place to change their names.

"These idiots." Wanda said to herself sitting down deciding just to wait for them.

Fifteen minute so later they came back to where Wanda was waiting and they all headed to the car.

"Do you think we can pop by the clinic? I read it takes different amounts of time for everyone for the medication to reach what it needs to and I'd prefer to start it now so we don't start later and it takes longer for the actual pregnancy process to start." Wanda said.

"Sure." Steve said and they headed to the clinic.

The doctor handed her the medication after checking over the papers. "Come back in two days to check how it's going." She said and Wanda nodded before walking out.

"Hey, Wanda. You know you're like family to us right? And we're extremely thankful for everything you're doing for us." Bucky said when she got into the car.

"I know. I also know this is hard for you guys. Asking for help and feeling like you have no control over the situation." Wanda said.

"You also know that even though at the end of this you have to terminate any of your rights as a parent to the child we still want you there right? We want you all to be aunts and uncles for this child. It's going to need all the love and family it can get. Who knows maybe we end up with a girl. God if we do I feel bad for the kid." Steve laughed.

"We're having a boy." Bucky said.

"You don't know that."

"When it comes to the Barnes family it's always the boy that's born first."

"Good thing it's coming from the Rogers side of the family then."

"Still my child. It'll be a boy."

"Bucky there is literally a 50/50 cha-" Steve said and Bucky kissed him to shut him up. "Yeah okay its a boy."

"We just want you to know that when the kids old enough we'll explain everything to him or her and you will obviously have a different relationship to it then the others." Bucky said.

"And if it doesn't take it doesn't take. At least we can say we tried. And if it does take but something happens throughout the pregnancy that threats your life you're obviously more important." Steve added.

"Steve! Bucky! Will you shut up? I know all this already!" Wanda said with a sigh. "Can we grab some McDonalds? We probably missed lunch at the tower."

They did as Wanda said before heading back to the tower.

"Is someone going to tell us where you guys have been all day?" Tony asked.

"Just out." They all responded.

"Where?"

"That big store." Bucky said.

"Which one?"

"The red one."

"Ohhhhhh Walmart!"

"Yeah!" Bucky said and Steve facepalmed.

"For the last time Bucky, Target is the red one. Walmart is the blue one." Steve said.

"Whatever. What's in the bag?" Tony asked.

"Just some medicine. I've had a headache these past few days." Wanda answered.

————————————————————————

**Two days later**

"Where are you going _today_?!" Tony asked.

"To the doctors. Wanda has an appointment." Bucky answered honestly.

"What? Why? Are you okay?" Tony asked Wanda.

"Yeah I'm fine. Like I said two days ago I just have a headache. I didn't want to go alone so Steve and Bucky agreed to go with me. Doctors aren't really my thing and the medicine doesn't really seem to be working." Wanda lied.

"Well, hopefully it isn't anything too bad." Tony said.

"Yeah. We'll see you later." She said and they headed out.

"Ten dollars say Tony's going to go crazy trying to figure out what's really going on." Steve laughed.

"No way anyone's betting against you, Steve. Tony’s already crazy." Bucky said.

————————————————————————

"Hi Doctor Smith." Wanda said when they walked into the exam room.

"Hi Wanda. Hi Steve, Bucky." The doctor said.

"I took the meds you gave me and there have been no side effects." Wanda said with a smile.

"That's great. Today I just want to do a quick exam to see if the medicine is doing what it's supposed to or if we have to up the dose and so I can give you guys an assumption of about when you should be ready to start the process." The doctor explained.

"So in other words, get out." Wanda said to Steve and Bucky.

"Okay okay! God." Bucky laughed walking out with steve.

————————————————————————

Steve and Bucky sat down in the waiting room.

"Something's going to go wrong. I know it. Things have been too perfect for too long." Steve said.

"Whoah. Am I not the one who usually freaks out about things going wrong?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah but it's my turn to freak out."

"Everything is going to be okay, Steve. It has to be."

"Why does it have to be?"

"Because, you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"I don't know about that."

"I do. When you get married you're supposed to vow to keep each other happy. Now I can't promise we'll never fight or we'll never get mad or upset and tell the other to go sleep on the couch. We both always want to be right even when we're wrong." Bucky laughed, "but what I _can_ promise is to admit when I'm wrong even if it takes a day, to apologize for my mistakes. I can also promise that I'm going to try to keep you happy at all costs. I'm with you til the end of the line. For better or for worse. I didn't have to marry you to promise that. Marriage and kids and kissing you and getting to call you mine is just a bonus. Even if you had told me you didn't feel the same that day you'd still be stuck with me as your best friend."

"Well, actually; Sam’s my best fri-"

"No no no. When you get married that person becomes your best friend. I was your best friend before and I'm still your best friend. Otherwise I'm making Tony my best friend and you do not want Tony as my best friend!"

"Okay okay!" Steve laughed.

"You guys done talking about how annoying Tony is?" Wanda asked.

"What happened? What'd she say?" Steve asked.

"Come in and she'll tell you herself." Wanda said rolling her eyes and walking back in followed by Steve and Bucky.

"So? What is it? It's not going to work is it? See, I told you something bad was going to happen, Bucky." Steve said.

"Let the damn doctor talk, Steve." Bucky said with a sigh draping an arm across Steve’s shoulders and pulling him closer.

"Well usually the medicine takes at least two weeks to take effect but she's actually ready now so, you can start whenever you want including today." The doctor said.

"Today? You're saying she could start carrying our child _today_?" Steve asked. 

"Well, yes. I mean, as long as you haven't had sex or masturbated these past two days."

"Why would I do it myself when I have my husband to do it for me?" Steve joked and Bucky rolled his eyes.

"We haven't had sex these past few days." Bucky answered for Steve.

"And you guys have decided on..." the doctor trailed off.

"Steves going to be the biological father. We'd prefer to be safe then sorry." Bucky answered.

"Okay then, you have to 'do it' in a cup again as Bucky put it and that'll be taken to the lab and in an hour and a half Wanda will be put under a sedation just to make sure she feels as little discomfort as possible- it should just feel like cramps, Wanda- and then she should rest for a few days. Sometimes it doesn't always work the first time so don't get discouraged if it doesn't work. It can take up to three tries. If it doesn't work after three tries then we'll run a few more tests. Two weeks from today you'll have to come back for blood work to see if it worked. You can take pregnancy tests but a lot of times it won't show up." The doctor explained grabbing another cup from the cabinet and handing it to Steve.

"Great. Gotta do this again." Steve said sarcastically before walking away.

"You can stay here for now Wanda. In an hour and a half I'll come back to get you. Try to relax." The doctor said before walking out.

Steve walked in a few minutes later and Bucky grinned.

"Have fun?" Bucky asked.

"I don't care if we come out with a kid, I've had to cum in a cup _**twice**_ , you owe me." Steve said before sitting down.

  
  


He went to grab Bucky's hand when Bucky pulled it away.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Did you wash your hand? Or _hands_." Bucky teased.

"Oh come on, Barnes!” Steve said with a scoff.

"It's Barnes-Rogers, idiot. Did you?"

"Of course I- I'll go wash them now..." Steve said with a sigh getting up as Bucky laughed.

"Happy?!" Steve asked when he came back again.

"I was just teasing but yeah that was funny." Bucky said pulling him down onto the chair next to him. 

"You guys are sickening sweet." Wanda said.

"You know, we used to laugh at those couples who couldn't keep their hands off each other and stuff. How did we become them?" Bucky said.

"We should go to The Outback Steakhouse and bring Tony some food. Mess with his head." Steve laughed.

"You guys go while I'm in the room getting pregnant and come pick me up after." Wanda said.

"We're not leaving you." Bucky said.

"Come on! It'll be funny." Wanda said.

"Steve'll go. I'll stay here with you, then." Bucky said.

"Bucky-"

"It's not up for discussion, Wanda. I'm staying."

"Stubborn ass." She scoffed.

"Yeah well, watcha gonna do bout it?" Bucky joked as the doctor walked back in.

"Wanda, you can head into the other room if you want. Get comfortable it shouldn't be long." The doctor said.

"Wish me luck im bouta get pregnant." Wanda said with a grin hoping off the table and following the doctor out.

————————————————————————

Wanda walked into a dimly lit room with low relaxing music in the back.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Meant to calm the patients." The doctor answered handing her a robe.

"There will be a few doctors in the room to help with the procedure but it's nothing to worry about. Go ahead and put the robe on while I go get the Valium. It's just to help relax your muscles." The doctor added before walking out.

————————————————————————

Half an hour later they finished the procedure and let Bucky into the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Bucky whispered taking a seat next to her.

"Relaxed...... and a little tired." Wand answered with a small smile.

"Okay, Steve went to get the food and the doctor said to wait half an hour just to be sure there's no side effects and then we'll get you home." Bucky said moving her hair away from her face.

"Okay."

"You want to stay at the tower or at our place so it's less chaotic. The doctor said you have to rest for a few days."

"Tower. I'll just tell Nat I'm not feeling too hot and she'll keep the others calm." Wanda mumbled with a yawn.

"Want me to shut up so you can sleep?"

"Yeah." She answered closing her eyes.

————————————————————————

Steve got back thirty minutes later.

"I brought food." He said as he walked into the room.

"I don't see any." Bucky said.

"In the car. Ready to go?"

"Please. I wanna get back to my own bed." Wanda answered before Bucky had a chance.

"Okay." Steve laughed walking over and helping her up.

"Whoah." Wanda said grabbing onto Steve tighter so she wouldn't fall. "My muscles are still really relaxed and probably will be for the next six to eight hours so I'm going to need a lotta help walking."

Bucky laughed getting up. "That's what were here for." He said as he picked her up, bridal style. 

They got to the tower to see everyone running around like crazy, trying to catch a bunch of animals.

"Apartment?" Bucky asked.

"Apartment. Apartment now." Wanda said and Bucky turnt around helping her across the street to the apartment.

"What the hell is happening here?!" Steve shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing.

Everyone started talking over each other trying to explain.

"Stop! Natasha, explain. Please." Steve shouted.

"Well you see, Stark brought in a squirrel, it turned out to be alive, then a bunch of other dogs got in and scared widow off, so widow ran away and then a bunch of cats showed up with widow and they all brought rats and it's a long long long story." Natasha said.

"Why did Tony bring a squirrel into the tower?!"

"The dog not me!" Tony shouted. "Where's Wanda?"

"She's staying at our place. She um she has the flu so we told her she could stay there since it's a lot calmer." Steve lied.

"Work on your lies, Rogers. They're not that good." Tony said before walking away.

"It's Barnes-Rogers thank you very much!" Steve shouted after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I did my research. Do I expect it to all be correct? No. But I know it’s enough to make me sound smart.


	45. Honeymoon Fail

A week of nothing had passed everything normal for once and going well. _**Until it wasn't.**_

"What do you mean the flights cancelled?" Steve shouted into the phone.

"Captain Rogers I understand that this is upsetting but given the weather for the next few days your flight has been cancelled and there will not be another flight for about a week." The man on the other end of the phone answered.

"I'm supposed to be going to- I already had to put off my flight for... reasons and I can't put it off any longer. I'm supposed to be going on my honeymoon tomorrow. So the weathers a little bad whats the worst that could happen?"

"Captain Rogers I’m sorry but you will have to go on your honeymoon another time." The man said and Steve hung up.

"Everything okay? I heard screaming." Bucky asked walking in.

"Our honeymoon just got cancelled due to unforeseen weather problems." Steve answered. "I'm sorry."

"Hey it's fine. Of all the things that could've happened this is completely okay. So we spend it at home. Who cares? At least we're together. And we'll be here for when they tell Wanda whether or not she's pregnant." Bucky said offering him a smile.

"I’m still sorry. We can go another time." Steve said.

"Deal. Now come, we're having date night." Bucky said grabbing Steve’s’ hand and pulling him out of the apartment.

———————————————————————

Steve woke up the next morning with a brilliant idea if he does say so himself and he does.

He got out of bed grabbing his phone and walking out of the room before dialing Natasha's number.

"You've reached Romanoff."

"Hey, Nat, can you do me a favor?" Steve asked pouring himself some cereal for breakfast.

"Anything. Well, not anything." She answered.

"I need you to take Bucky shopping until six p.m. tonight just don't kill him."

"Why?"

"I'm planning something. Just keep him distracted. Take whoever you need to to help you but I need at least Tony and Sam here with me."

"Got it. What time should I be over?"

"An hour?"

"Okay be sure he's ready." Natasha said before hanging up the phone.

———————————————————————

Exactly an hour later everyone showed up at the apartment.

"No offense but what the fuck are you all doing here?" Bucky asked taking a bite of his pizza.

"You're eating pizza? For breakfast?" Tony asked.

"Shut up, Tony." Bucky said tossing the pizza crust to the trash.

"So? What are you guys doing here?" He repeated.

"We're taking you shopping." Clint answered. "I don't know why."

"Because I don't want to go alone. Let's go." Natasha said holding the door open.

"Wait what? I don't wanna go! Stevie!" Bucky said.

"Sorry Buck. Sam, Wanda, Tony, and I are going to... what are we doing Tony?" Steve said before realizing he had no clue what excuse to use.

"They're helping me reorganize the lab. There was an explosion and Pepper is on her way and will kill me if the place is a mess." Tony said.

"Yeah I prefer shopping." Bucky said following Natasha and Clint out of the place. ———————————————————————

The three got in Natasha's car.

"Where are we going?" Bucky asked.

"I need a dress and you two need suits." Natasha answered.

"Why?"

"Because I've been through both your closets and trust me. And I need the dress for a mission."

"Fine."

They parked the car as soon as they got to the store and headed in.

Natasha headed straight for the dresses and Clint and Bucky sighed following her over.

"What do you think of this dress? Too much?" Natasha asked pulling a random dress off the rack.

"Unless you're going for a Cleopatra look then yeah. A little too much." Clint said.

"What about this?"

"Way too little." Bucky answered.

"Fine. Then I'll try on all these and we'll see which you guys like best." She said grabbing as many dresses as she could carry and walking into a dressing room.

"We're not here because she needs a dress for a mission are we?" Bucky asked.

"Congrats on finally catching up." Clint said patting his shoulder as he took a seat waiting for Natasha.

Three hours of Natasha trying on dresses passed.

"What about this one?" She asked.

"Yep! That's the dress! Let's go. Please? I am so bored. I should've just stayed with the others we would've been done by now." Bucky said and Natasha looked down at her watch to see the time.

"It's only noon. We can't go yet." Natasha said.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because- one moment- you've reached Romanoff." She said answering the phone. "Mission? Now? Fury come on I'm busy. Well... actually... I'll be there. So will Barnes and Barton." She said hanging up. "Let's go. Now."

"I don't want to." Bucky said.

"You're an Avenger. Too bad."

"No. No I am not an Avenger. I missed training day. I was too busy killing people to train."

"You're an Avenger and you fucking know it. Let's go."

"I keep retiring. Doesn't work." Clint said standing up. ———————————————————————

"Widow I swear if you don't come untie me!" Bucky shouted as he hung from the roof upside down.

"I don't know. It's kinda nice seeing you all helpless." She said with a smirk.

Bucky took out his gun and shot barely missing her. "How's that for helpless?"

"Nat just untie him." Clint said.

"Steve said six. It's only 2." Natasha whispered.

"I can hear you!" Bucky shouted.

"Shut up and eat your pretzel." Natasha said walking over and handing him a pretzel.

"Wow great. I don't get to go on my honeymoon but I get a pretzel. That totally fixes everything." Bucky said sarcastically.

"We’ll let you down in an hour."

"The blood is rushing to my head!"

"Mmhm yeah." Natasha said walking away and calling Steve.

"Steve, any way we can bring him back sooner? He sure likes to complain ya know." Natasha said.

"Um yeah no, Sam he uh started a fire- WANDA I SWEAR TO GOD JUST LET TONY HANDLE IT! I'm sorry I have to go." Steve said hanging up.

"What'd he say?" Clint asked.

"There's a fire and he'll call me back." Natasha answered.

"I think Barnes passed out." Clint said pointing over at Bucky.

"Get him down and into the car." Natasha said already walking away.

"There's no way in hell Rogers thing wouldn't have been easier then this." Clint muttered to himself regretting coming with Natasha and Bucky as he got Bucky out and dragged him to the car.

"What now?" Clint asked.

"Let's go watch a movie." Natasha said pulling out of their parking spot.

Bucky woke up an hour later to see he was locked in the car alone. 

"You're fucking with me right?" He said hoping they'd be close enough to hear.

"No? And you left me the keys. Smart move, Widow." He said climbing over to the front seat.

"Call Steve." He said to the car as he pulled out heading... anywhere. They drag him around then they can walk back.

"Nat I swear to god no were- Bucky! What are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Good to see you too, oh love of my life." Bucky said rolling his eyes.

"Right. Sorry. Love you too. Where's Clint? And Natasha?"

"I don't know. I passed out and they left me in the car. I'm going to get gas and a milkshake from WaWa and I'm on my way home." Bucky answered like it was the most normal thing in the world to steal someone's car.

"So you stole the car?"

"I could've done a lot worse you should be happy I'm just stealing it. Don't worry, I'll buy some spray paint for the car and leave it back where they left me and call an Uber to pick me up."

"You're going to ruin the car?"

"It's washable. I hope."

"Bucky! Wanda sit your ass _down_! You were told the rest! Look, I have to go before Wanda kills me with a spoon and Tony sets the place on fire again. I love you but you can't come home yet."

"Okay I want a divorce. I'm marrying Tony. At least he wouldn't send me god knows where for god knows what reason!" Bucky said hanging up.

"Hey, talking car, where's WaWa?" Bucky asked.

"The closest WaWa is in New Jersey." The car answered.

"Looks like we're going to New Jersey. Check if that churro place in Brooklyn's open will you?"

"Until seven p.m. Mr. Barnes."

"Great. Looks like they'll get their car back in two hours." Bucky said pulling onto the highway and turning on the radio.

Bucky got all the way to New Jersey and half way to Brooklyn when Natasha finally called.

He sighed pulling into a rest stop before answering.

"Where the hell are you?" Natasha asked.

"I'm almost at Brooklyn. I'm getting a churro."

"Is that a milkshake?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. Want some? Drove all the way to New Jersey for it."

"You took my car to New Jersey?!" Natasha shouted.

"Yeah. I'll be there once I get my churro. I also gave it a paint job. Hope you like it." He said before hanging up.

He walked out of the car and got his churro.

He was walking back to the car when he remembered to get the spray paint and headed off to the store.

"Hi, where is your washable spray paint?" Bucky asked.

"Aisle five." The worker answered in a monotone voice and Bucky headed to the spray paint. 

He chose some paint of every color and paid before going out to the parking lot and spray painting the car of course, spray painting a rainbow on it. He ignored the windows except for big smiley faces and headed over to the trash can to throw away the empty cans.

He sighed throwing the empty cans away and went to walk back when he saw a guy hitting balls that came hurling towards him.

"The future is weird." Bucky said but walked closer. He walked closer to see that it was a machine hurling the balls out.

"That makes so much more sense. But _goddamn_ would Steve look good in that outfit." Bucky said leaning against the fence.

The guy turnt around noticing Bucky and sent him a wink hitting one last ball before turning the machine off and heading towards him.

Bucky scoffed. "Smooth."

"Thanks. I try my best." The guy said.

"For all you know I'm straight."

"Are you?"

"No. That’s not the point."

"No the point is you were checking me out. So, see something you liked?"

"I um I have a boyfriend."

"Really?"

"Husband! I mean husband. Fuck I gotta get used to saying that."

"I got a guy too. I'm just playing." The guy laughed.

"Oh. In that case, I'm bu-James. I'm James."

"I'm Zach. So, where's this so called husband?"

"Probably having a threesome with Sam and Tony. I'm kidding I make stupid jokes sue me. I have no idea what he's up to just that my friends left me in a car while they went to do god knows what so I stole it and spray painted it. Oh and I drove to New Jersey before stopping here for a churro on my way back to New York City."

"I don't know who any of those people are but they sound great." Zach said.

"They're a pain in the ass but, what can I say, they're family and I love them. Stark id you sent a robot to listen I'm lying and you can suck a dick."

"Stark? As in Tony Stark?"

"That's the one."

"So your husband is...."

"Captain America. The one and only. Kinkiest guy on earth."

"Now _**that's**_ something the media should hear."

"Tell me about it."

"So... would I be the Captains type?" Zach joked.

"Oh yeah. As long as you're into bondage and spankings you're all set." Bucky laughed.

  
“I have no clue if you’re joking or not.”   
  


“I am. I’m too scared to hurt him and it’s not like he’s ever asked. If he asks I’ll let you know.”   
  


"Deal. So why were you staring at me if you're happily married?"

"Just thinking of how good Steve would look in one of those uniforms. I should go before Natasha kills me. Sorry." Bucky said offering him a smile.

"Bye." Zach said before hurrying off.

Bucky walked back to the car. ———————————————————————

He called an Uber before pulling up to where he had originally been. He pulled over to where Clint and Natasha were standing.

"What the hell did you do to my precious car?" Natasha asked as Bucky got out.

"I had a good time is what I did. Now if you'll excuse me it's five thirty and I've been gone almost all day so I'm going back home." Bucky said giving them a grin before heading over to the Uber as it pulled up.

"Bucky! Get back here and fix my car!" Natasha shouted as Bucky's Uber drove off. ———————————————————————

Natasha and Clint raced after Bucky getting to the apartment two minutes after Bucky.

They rushed in after him as Bucky opened the door.

Bucky walked in to see Steve standing in front of the door in a suit and a stupid grin on his face.

"What is this?" Bucky asked.

"We couldn't go to Paris, so I brought Paris to us." Steve answered.

"We were gonna go to Paris?" Bucky whispered a smile creeping onto his face.

"Yeah. I mean, I promised we'd go again. It’s where I realized my feelings for you had never changed and that I was finally ready to admit it."

"Oh Stevie." Bucky said with a laugh walking over and kissing him.

"I don't know what to say. This is all- it's amazing. I'm no longer mad at you for making Clint and Natasha try to kill me. And I suddenly feel incredibly under dressed." He said when he pulled away.

"Good thing I had Tony buy you a suit then. It's in the bedroom. Go change, I'll wait here." Steve said.

Bucky grinned and kissed him again. "I can't believe how lucky I am." He said before heading off.

"He ruined my car." Natasha said walking over.

"I'll pay to fix it. Or I'll have him wash it. That'll be a good sight. Go change! Tony got you a dress. You're singing by the way." Steve said pushing her towards the kitchen.

"What? I can't sing."

"I've heard you sing. Please. Tony and Sam will explain. And if Wanda's doing anything tell her to sit her ass down she's trying to get- get better. She said she's still dizzy." Steve said.

Natasha sighed walking into the kitchen. Steve walked back to see Clint laughing.

"What are you laughing at? You're singing with her." Steve said smirking at the look of horror on Clint's face.

"No." Clint said.

"Nah im kidding. You're helping Tony."

"That's better." Clint said walking off to find Tony.

Bucky walked back out in the suit that laid on the bed.

"Better?" He asked.

"You could walk out dressed as a clown and I'd still love you." Steve said with a grin.

"Okay okay enough. This is sweet enough as it is. I can't take it all." Bucky laughed.

"Okay okay I'm sorry I think you deserve the world." Steve said grabbing his hand.

"So what's the plan besides making our home Paris?"

"Follow me." Steve said leading him over to a table.

He pulled the chair out for Bucky to sit down before sitting down on the other side.

"Um if we're going to eat we might need to cook." Bucky said.

"Oh no need. TONY!" Steve shouted and Tony walked out dressed head to toe in a chef outfit.

"Oh my god." Bucky whispered.

"One word, Barnes and you won't get to the sex part of your honeymoon because I will have killed you." Tony said handing them both a 'menu'.

"I'll get a... Coq au Vin, Tony. And bring out the champagne." Steve said.

"Do we really get to boss him around?" Bucky whispered.

"What the hell do you want to eat, Barnes?" Tony snapped.

"Barnes-Rogers. I would like the Potatoes dauphinois." Bucky said and Tony took the menus walking back to the kitchen.

"How did we get roped into this?" He asked.

"It's Steve and Bucky. Steve would do anything for anyone he loves. He loves Bucky the most; are we really surprised? I wouldn't expect any less." Sam said.

"You've gone soft."

"Eh so what?"

"Oh, ow." Wanda said her hand flying to her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I just- ow! My stomach really- mother of Jesus- hurts." Wanda said slowly getting worried. She really hoped this was a good sign and not a bad one.

"Okay um, maybe sit down. Maybe you ate too much. Or too little." Sam said helping her over to a chair.

"Sam you have to play the piano in about two hours I'd say." Natasha whispered popping into the kitchen.

"Yeah okay." Sam said before turning his attention back to Wanda "do you want to go to the doctor? You don't look so well."

"No! I-I um I'll call my doctor and get an appointment for tomorrow. I'm probably just PMS'ing or something." Wanda said waving it off as no big deal.

"Okay if you're sure."

"How did you do all of this?" Bucky asked Steve.

"Funny story actually," Steve said with a smile before starting the story.

———————————————————

**A few hours earlier**

"Okay we got him away what do you need?" Sam asked.

"I need you to go to this address and get everything and anything Paris themed you can find. I will pay you back after." Steve said handing Sam a note with an address.

"Okay?" Sam said taking the note and walking out.

"I need you to find a bunch of French recipes and learn how to make them, Tony and get everyone suits. And a dress for Natasha. And music."

"Can I ask why?"

"Bucky and I were supposed to go on our honeymoon today but due to unexpected weather our flight got cancelled and we were supposed to go to Paris so I'm bringing Paris to us." Steve answered.

"That's so sweet." Wanda said.

"I'll go get my cooks and the suits." Tony said before heading out.

"How can I help?" Wanda asked.

"By sitting down and staying relaxed." Steve answered.

"Steve I'm not useless."

"Yeah but you're doing enough as it is. You have to stay calm and relaxed."

"I am calm!"

"Calm people don't shout."

"Steve."

"Fine fine. You can help by... make a playlist or something." Steve said having no clue what to tell her to not cause her stress.

"Fine whatever." Wanda said sitting down.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sam got to the store and headed up to the counter.

"Hi can you point me towards the Paris section." Sam asked.

"Paris section?"

"I don't know. My friend asked me to buy everything Paris themed you guys had."

"Well some other guy just came in and bought everything." The worker said sarcastically.

"Isle three?"

"Isle three."

Sam headed over to isle three.

"Steve, you owe me big time. I don't even like Barnes!" Sam said with a sigh as he started collecting stuff.

Three hours later he finished collecting everything having had filled up five carts with decorations.

He headed to the car and started filling it with the decorations.

"Fit in will you! I still have another two carts to fit in!" Sam shouted pushing the things further into car.

"I... just... need... to... ROGERS!" He shouted as everything fell out of the car.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hey, Sammy." Tony said as he walked in to the towers kitchen.

"Hello Mr. Stark how may I help you today?" The cook, Sammy, said.

"I just wanted to warn you that Steve wants an entire French dinner later today."

"Does he also need me to write up some menus?"

"Probably."

"I'll get right on it, Mr. Stark."

"Thanks, Sammy." Tony said before walking out to find suits.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"I've got the suits." Tony said walking into the apartment.

"Thank you so much Tony. Now we just need Sam to get here so we can start decorating." Steve said taking the suits.

Sam burst in a mess dropping everything to the ground.

"And there's more in the car." He said slumping down onto the couch.

"I'll go get it then." Steve said.

"Let me!" Wanda said.

"No."

"Why won't you let her do anything?" Tony asked.

"Because she shouldn't be carrying stuff when she's trying to-" Steve said abruptly stopping.

"Trying to what?" Tony asked.

"Keep her head pain down."

"You make no sense, Steve."

"I'm just looking out for her."

"You're just going to get worse these next few months aren't you?" Wanda asked.

"This is nothing compared to how I'll be in like three weeks. Yes, weeks not months." Steve said.

"Yeah well, I ain't your child so you can't tell me what to do." Wanda said getting up and walking out.

".......if I could tie her down, I would." Steve said before following her out.

"Who's gonna tell him how kinky that sounded?" Tony asked and Sam scoffed getting up and walking away.

"What? It did!" Tony said with a grin following Sam.

"I'm making coffee." Sam said when Steve and Wanda walked back into the apartment with the bags.

"Extra cream please!" Wanda said as she set the bags down before heading over to the ladder to start putting the streamers up.

"WANDA!" Steve shouted.

"Steve, I swear, I love ya but you're overbearing. I don't know how Bucky handles it." Wanda said.

"Bucky isn't-" Steve started before lowering his voice and walking closer. "Bucky isn't trying to get pregnant."

"No although that would be _hilarious_." Wanda said.

"Please. I don't want you to- I don't want anything to effect the chances of this taking."

"Steve, the doctor said to stay on bed rest for a while. That while? It's over. I have an appointment soon and we'll see what she says. You need to trust that it's not going to not work just because I eat a cracker or something."

"Hey, Um, where's your fire extinguisher?" Sam asked.

"Why?"

"I may have started a fire."

"You _**what**_?!" Steve shouted as a call came in. He sighed, "bedroom." He said before answering.

Sam ran into the bedroom to get the for extinguisher.

"Hi Nat. Yeah um no, Sam he uh started a fire- WANDA I SWEAR TO GOD JUST LET TONY HANDLE IT! I'm sorry I have to go." Steve said hanging up as he saw Wanda walk into the kitchen followed by Sam.

Steve sighed following them in.

"How. The hell. Do you start a fire. While making coffee!" Steve shouted.

"I don't know how to make coffee? I usually just go to Dunkin Donuts." Sam answered.

"Get out of my house." Steve said pointing to the door.

"I'm just trying to do something nice for my husband for our honeymoon because the stupid weather stopped us from going." Steve said sitting down.

"We're sorry, Steve." Tony said.

"I know! I-I know that. And I'm grateful for all your help. I'm just stressed and I-i wanna know the answer already! I need to know whether it worked or not."

"Steve, this entire thing could go to hell and Bucky would still love it because he loves you."

———————————————————

**The present**

"And that's how this happened. Along with one more fire." Steve said as he finished the story.

"You started a fire?"

"Two."

"You almost killed Wanda from overbearingness?"

"Yes." Steve answered and Bucky grinned.

"I fucking love you." Bucky said.

"I know you do." Steve said as Tony brought out the food.

"Thanks, Tony. You know, you'd make a great waiter." Bucky said with a smirk.

"Keep him under control or I won't fail at killing him this time." Tony said to Steve before walking out.

Bucky laughed grabbing his fork and taking a bite.

"So? How is it?" Steve asked.

"It's- oh my god- I mean- it's great." Bucky said grabbing his napkin and putting it at his mouth trying not to gag.

"It's okay if you don't like it, Bucky." Steve said with a laugh. "We have leftover Chinese."

"I'm so sorry." Bucky mumbled, mouth full of food before getting up and running to the bathroom.

Bucky walked back and sat down. "That was terrible."

"I'll go get your Chinese." Steve said getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"How's it going?" Sam asked.

"Fine. Tony cooks bad but fine." Steve answered getting leftover Chinese from the fridge. "How's everything here?"

"It's fine. As long as you two don't start going at it out there." Sam joked.

"No need to worry." Steve said. "Everything okay Wanda? You look a little like your in pain."

"Im fine. Promise. Don't worry. Go to your husband!" Wanda said praying he would listen and not worry.

"I- I trust you to tell me if you don't feel well. Anything happens I'm right out the door." Steve said before walking out.

"Don't-don't get Steve." Wanda whispered getting up and running to the trash can to throw up.

"Took you long enough." Bucky said with a smile.

"I’m sorry. I was talking to Sam and then I noticed Wanda didn't look so well."

"What? Well is she okay? Should I call Doctor Smith?" Bucky asked already getting up and going to get his phone.

"Bucky!" Steve shouted grabbing hIs hand and turning him around, taking his phone away before he could call.

"I just want to call so she can get a checkup." Bucky said trying to grab his phone.

"She said she's fine and we have to trust her." Steve said refusing to give him his phone back.

"But- you were the one freaking out all day!"

"And now I want to enjoy our honeymoon. If she feels the need to go to the doctor she'll say something." Steve said pulling Bucky back to his seat.

Bucky sighed.

"You're right. Of course you're right." He said opening the box of leftovers.

"Hopefully you like it more then what Tony made." Steve laughed.

Natasha walked in placing a speaker on the ground.

"What are you doing, Nat?" Steve asked.

"You can control the others and you can control Barnes although I doubt he gives you any control, especially in bed, you can't control me. I ain't singing." Natasha said walking away.

"She's not wrong. About any of it." Bucky said with a laugh.

"I have control in bed. For the most part." Steve said.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, babe."

"Don't call me babe."

"Would you rather I call you my dirty little slut like I do in bed?"

"Babe it is then." Steve said and suddenly music came from the speaker.

"I don't know if I hate or love you." Bucky laughed.

"Oh you love me. You love me a lot. And I couldn't be happier." Steve said with a grin.

"Really?"

"Well...... maybe a little happier."

"You're a dick!" Bucky laughed throwing a napkin at him.

"I was just joking." Steve said tossing the napkin back at him.

Bucky stood up and walked over to him holding his hand out.

"Dance with me." He said.

"Dance? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Come on! You've been so sweet and it's disgusting but I'm trying here. The sweetest thing I know to do is dance."

"One dance." Steve said taking his hand.

One dance turned to two and two turned to three and soon they were laughing, falling over each other.

"Okay okay! I said one dance!" Steve laughed.

Bucky sighed but listened and let go.

They let a silence fall over them. Bucky shook his head with a smile.

"Marry me." He whispered.

"I did. I proposed. This is the whole point of this." Steve answered.

"I- this is going to sound terrible- I was afraid. Afraid we'd have the wedding, go through all that, I'd be happy and love the day so much. I was afraid that would happen but I was only afraid because I love you and I would be happy and everything would be okay but one day you could easily change your mind. One day you can realize I'm not worth it. One day you can get up and leave and it'll break my heart and I'll always wonder what I could have done different. What I could have done to make you love me like I love you. To not have you leave." Bucky said.

"Bucky I would never-"

"Let me finish talking. I was scared. And I still am. I'm always going to be scared. A part of me is always going to wonder if maybe this is wrong because that's what we were taught. But I'm always going to love you. And I don't care. I don't care if all my fears come true. You're willing to do all of this for me. You did all this for me. So I don't care whether or not you break my heart. I didn't want a party if it was all going to go to hell but I don't care. So let's have the stupid wedding. Let's write vows. Let me tell you how much I love you. Let me say it in front of all our friends. We will get a cake. You can invite whoever you want. And let's do it tomorrow. Here. Natasha can still marry us like she did in Vegas."

"Let's do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Did you want a wedding to begin with?"

"Bucky-"

"You wanted a wedding! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"It was my idea not to have one! I'm fine whether or not we have one as long as you're happy!"

"So you _don't_ want one?"

"I didn't say that."

"So you do?"

"I didn't say that either."

"Say something then!" Bucky shouted and Steve smirked.

"Sam’s my best man."

"No."

"Why not?!" Steve laughed.

"Because I hate the guy! I'll be your best man!"

"You're the groom!"

"You're the groom. I'm your best man."

"So who am I marrying?"

"Tony will stand in for me. I'm not letting Sam be your best man."

"I’m not kissing Tony so too bad."

"Natasha can stand in for me."

"I'm not kissing Natasha either."

"Why the hell not? You've done it before."

"I- are you jealous?"

"No! I'm just saying."

"You are my groom. I'm not having anyone stand in for you. Sam is my best man."

"TONY GET THE HELL IN HERE!" Bucky shouted and Tony, along with the others, headed in.

"Yeah?" Tony asked.

"I hate you. I completely despise you."

"Thanks?"

"But I want you to be my best man."

"What?"

"Yeah, _what_?" Steve repeated.

"Why do you need a best man?" Natasha asked.

"Steve and I decided to have a wedding. You wouldn't stop asking us to have one so we're having one tomorrow." Bucky said jokingly.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. We want you to officiate and I want Tony to be my best man."

"You're kidding right?" Steve asked.

"No. If Sam can be your best man then Tony's mine."

"But it's Tony!"

"Yeah. Tony your friend. Tony your teammate. Tony."

"You fucking dumbass."

"Um ouch?!" Tony said.

"You'll ruin it!"

"What do _we_ get to do?" Clint asked pointing at him and Wanda.

"Wanda is doing enough already." Steve said.

"And if everything goes as planned I know what I want you to do." Bucky added.

"You're weird." Tony said.

"You need a cake! And invitations and oh my god I only have a day to do this all!" Natasha said.

"This is the reason I didn't want one at first." Steve whispered kissing Bucky's cheek.

"Look, will you be my best man or not, Stark?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah why not." Tony said and Bucky grinned.

Steve laughed at how happy Bucky seemed, turning him around and kissing him.

"You're an idiot." He whispered when he pulled away.

"Yeah well, you're marrying me tomorrow so I don't care." Bucky answered.

"Can't you wait until after the bachelor party? It's Saturday." Clint said.

"No." Steve and Bucky answered.

"Look, it's getting late and I have a wedding I need to plan so we're gonna go." Natasha said.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Steve said.

"Bright and early." Natasha said before walking out.

"You guys are gonna fuck when we leave aren't you?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You'll never know." Bucky said.

"Oh I'm sure we'll hear."

"I seriously don't get any part in this wedding?" Clint asked.

"Okay Clint they only have like five friends. They need someone to watch. Let's go." Wanda said pushing Clint out following sam.

"... last one to the bed has to wake the other up with a blow job tomorrow morning!" Bucky shouted running off towards their room and jumping on the bed.

"Hey! That's no fair! You got a head start!" Steve shouted going in after him.

"And tomorrow I'll just get head." Bucky said with a grin already undressing.

"Oh I sure hope you don't think you're getting any tonight." Steve said.

"I'm getting ready for bed dumbass not everything's about you." Bucky said throwing his shirt at him.

"Oh sure it's not." Steve said as he undressed himself.

Bucky rolled his eyes pulling him into the bed.

"You know, I met this guy today." Bucky said.

"And?" Steve asked.

"We were talking and when I introduced myself I used James instead of Bucky."

"You no longer seem like a James to me. James is such a weird name."

"I prefer James to Steven. What kind of name is Steven? You sound like some fancy rich fuck boy."

"At least I wasn't named Buchanan like the president."

"Your middle name is Grant! Screams rich boy to me."

"God, we've got to name our kids something better then what our parents named us." Steve laughed.

"Oh we're talking kid names already?"

"No no. We can wait until tomorrow for that. Finish the story."

"I felt like I had to let the guy know I was married. Like you're the only one who should call me Bucky. That doesn't include the team they're like family. I just don't know what happened. I felt like a protectiveness on our relationship. About you. It was weird. Maybe that's what being married does to people."

"Aw you love me." Steve teased.

"Yes I do. I really really do." Bucky said with a smile.

"Good because I love you too." Steve said pulling him closer.

Bucky sighed closing his eyes.

"Do you think we have too much sex?" Bucky asked.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Well, we haven't gone on that many date dates. But we've had lots and lots and lots of sex."

"Everyday is like a date, Bucky. And I think we're entitled to a bit of sex."

"I just don't want it to effect the future. The fact that we went on so little dates."

"The future?"

"Yeah, I really like our future and I don't want the fact that we didn't go on a million dates be the reason it doesn't happen."

"Well, whats our future like?"

"...... ɪ ᴅᴏɴᴛ ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ᴛᴇʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ." Bucky whispered.

"Please? We get married tomorrow just tell me."

"Fine." Bucky sighed, "we have five kids in this future. Three girls and two boys. The boy is the oldest and then a year later we have a girl. You take some time away from the team and we travel the world with them before settling down somewhere. Maybe Romania. When the oldest turns five we move back to New York. We have two more girls in the next few years. We live in a house with a white picket fence and the others are over every other day. A few years later, when the oldest is like sixteen we have another one. A boy. He's practically raised an only child. They all go to college and do something good for the world because they're our kids. You're their father. How could they not do something good for the world? They come over every Wednesday for game night or movie night and every Sunday for brunch. And when we're old that doesn't change except instead of movies it's stories about their kids or about us and instead of games it's bingo. But we still have Sunday brunch. We will always have Sunday brunch. And even when we pass the kids will still have Sunday brunch together. Oh! Tony has a girl. Best friends with one of ours. Practically sisters. Natasha adopts a child because Natasha would be an amazing mother. It's stupid I know that but it's nice to imagine what it can be like. What our future could look like."

"I love it but do these kids have names?"

"Yes but I refuse to tell you them. Except one girl is named Olivia and one is named Sarah after your mother and the other is Winnie after mine. The oldest son is Andrew."

"Andrew? And I'm the rich kid?"

"Shut up!"

"What about the youngest?"

"Joaquin."

"I will never let you name our son Joaquin."

"Oh but in my future you chose the name."

"I like your future."

"It's not realistic."

"Doesn't mean I can’t like it." Steve said placing a small kiss on his forehead.

"Kiss me on the lips like a real man." Bucky said.

Steve laughed kissing him as Bucky rolled on top of him.

——————————————————————————

Natasha walked into their room in the morning banging pans together. "Wake up!"

"My god shut up or I'm killing you." Steve shouted.

"You need to pick a cake. We have them all set out in your "office"."

"Cake?" Bucky asked sitting up.

"Cake wakes you up?" Steve asked.

"So does head but you didn't do that so cake it is. Let's go eat." Bucky answered getting up.

"Whoah, Bucky! Underwear! Please!" Natasha said turning around and shielding her eyes.

"Sorry." Bucky said grabbing his boxers and pulling them on.

"Let's go then." Bucky said walking out and to the "office".

Natasha followed him out and soon enough Steve joined them.

"What the fuck? We gave you like twelve hour notice." Steve said.

"And if you had given me more we would've had carrot cake here too." Natasha said.

"Mmhm this- lemon- delicious. Stevie you gotta try some." Bucky mumbled getting another spoon full and walking over to Steve.

Steve took the spoon taking a bite. "You're right it is good."

"Lemon it is." Natasha said writing it down and tossing the cake's in the trash.

"We don't get to try the rest?" Steve asked.

"No. We have until sundown! You get married at sundown. Now where are your tuxes? I'm having them pressed. Sam is taking you to get your hair dyed Steve it's getting dull."

"What else do we have to do?"

"Write your vows."

"Oh great. We get the hardest part." Bucky said with a nervous laugh.

"Get dressed and get out." Natasha said.

Half an hour later Sam showed up.

"Ready to go?" He asked Steve.

"I have to get my hair dyed but yeah sure." Steve said.

Sam laughed and they headed out.

"Natasha Natasha come on besides Steve you are my best friend. I need you to write my vows for me I-i can't do this. I don't express myself well. Please." Bucky whispered.

"I can't do that, Bucky. You have to write them yourself." Natasha answered.

"Help me at least!"

"I have things to do for your wedding."

"Fine." Bucky huffed walking away.

Natasha shook her head and got up.

"Tony, Bucky needs help or he might freak out." She said.

"Of course he does." Tony said getting up and walking out.

Natasha headed up to her floor grabbing her phone to order the cake.

"City sweets and confections, how may we help you?" The lady over the phone said.

"Hi! It's Natasha Romanoff."

"Miss Romanoff have the grooms chosen a cake flavor yet?"

"Yes. Lemon. Fondant not buttercream. And a mix of red velvet, vanilla, and chocolate cupcakes with buttercream frosting." Natasha said reading off her board.

She pulled the phone away from her ear as she saw Wanda walk out of the bathroom.

"Morning. Sam went with Steve to the hair salon and Tony is helping Bucky with his vows." She said.

"Okay." Wanda said and Natasha put the phone back to her ear.

"Could you read it back to me please? I just want to double check everything's right." Natasha said before she heard Wanda start to throw up.

"Fuck, um, my friend is throwing up I'll have to call you back." She said hanging up and tossing her phone to the side. She grabbed a trash can along with a hair tie going over to Wanda's side.

She helped put Wanda's hair up.

"Hey, hey it's okay. Whats going on with you? This is the second time you've thrown up."

"Sixth." Wanda coughed out.

"What?"

"It's the sixth time. I've been throwing up since two in the morning." Wanda said as Natasha handed her some tissues to wipe her mouth with.

"Six times? What's going on?"

"I- I might be- I could be-" she started before throwing up again.

"Okay okay I'm going to get you some water. Don't move." Natasha said getting up and hurrying down to the kitchen.

She grabbed a glass pouring some water into it and headed back up.

She sat down on the couch next to her and when she finally stopped throwing up handed her the glass.

She gratefully accepted the glass. She took a sip before spitting it in the trash can.

Once she felt her mouth was clean enough she drank it all down.

"Thank you." Wanda said offering her a smile.

"What's going on with you? Six times? Since two in the morning?" Natasha asked trying to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

"I might be pregnant." Wanda whispered.

"Pregnant?!" Natasha shouted.

"Yes or no! This either means I am or I'm not. I need you to take me to the doctor."

"Who's the father?"

"Steve," 

"Steve?!"

"And Bucky."

"What?"

"They asked me to carry a baby for them and I agreed because they're going to be amazing parents. I don't know whether or not I am, yet. My appointment wasn't until next Monday but I called and Doctor Smith said she could move up my appointment to today. I can't go alone because if it's no I don't know how I'll tell them." Wanda explained.

"No. If you're not you can't tell them. Not today!"

"Of course not today! But I need to know already. Please don't make me go alone, Natasha."

"Of course I won't let you go alone. How come none of us knew about this?"

"They wanted it to be a secret until we knew whether or not it took."

—————————————————————————

Tony walked into Steve and Bucky’s apartment to see Bucky asleep.

"You're kidding right? You're supposed to be getting ready!" Tony shouted shaking Bucky awake.

"You don't shake someone with head trauma, Tony." Bucky said, sitting up.

"You do not have head trauma."

"Don't argue with me it's my wedding day."

"It won't be if you don't write your vows."

"I don't write. I don't say how I feel. Do you know anything about me?"

Tony rolled his eyes walking away.

Getting paper and pens, he walked back over to Bucky.

"We are going to do this together no matter how long it takes. Unless it's 1. At 1 I have to go meet Pepper at the airport." Tony said.

"I don't- I cant- what do I do?"

"Start with why you want to marry him. I have to call someone and I will be right back." Tony said before walking away.

Bucky sighed grabbing the paper and pens.

_'Why do I want to marry him? He's Steve. Who wouldn't want to marry him?_ ' Bucky thought to himself.

Tony walked back in. "Sorry I had to ask a favor. What have you got so far?"

"You really are an idiot. I honestly don't know, Tony. I can't- since when do I actually talk about how I feel?"

"Ugh fine. Make it funny. Say a joke. Or say something sweet."

"Funny? I can do funny."

"You are not funny but Steve loves you for some reason so do what you can. What's his favorite show?"

"Greys Anatomy."

"Seriously? Steves favorite show is Greys?"

"Yes and mines Criminal Minds what does this have to do with anything?"

"Mines Sherlock. Promise him you will never spoil it for him even if he's being a dick. And promise not to drink straight out of the carton!"

"So you want me to promise things like that I'll never fall asleep when he picks a dumbass movie? That's not going to happen. Have you seen the movies he picks?" Bucky said with a scoff and Tony smiled.

"Have we ever told you, you two bicker like you've been married for sixty years?"

"And that's bad?"

"I actually think it's nice. You guys always seem to know what the other is going to say and have something to say right back. You guys have dated for five months but you've known each other since you were five. You don't have to worry about whether or not you look good in the morning or if you're bad in bed."

"I don't need to worry about being bad in bed period I know I'm good in bed."

"Whatever you say. You just have to put it down on paper. Tell him the truth. Tell him how you're scared of heights but you'd go skydiving with him if he asked. Point out how you're a lazy slob but he still loves you. Tell him you're in it for the long run and he can't get rid of you now."

"Okay now just write that and more and we're done." Bucky said handing him the paper.

Tony sighed. He got up and moved over to sit next to Bucky and they got to work. —————————————————————————

"I don't get you. He tried to kill you and you're marrying him. Should I call Loki? Tell him that since he tried killing you too he should get here to remarry you?" Sam asked Steve as he got his hair dyed.

"Sam, I am dying my hair and dying on the inside too, so shut up." Steve laughed.

Sam scoffed sitting down on the counter pulling out pen and paper.

"We have about an hour so we should get started with your vows."

"Oh this'll be easy."

"Don't get cocky. It's harder then you think. Especially when you have to say nice things about Barnes- right, Barnes-Rogers."

"Write down, I promise to love you as much as you love dancing to 21st century music while you do the laundry."

"That's how you want to start?"

"I'm jotting down ideas okay?" Steve laughed. "Oh! Add that I promise to leave hot water in the shower for him even though he could just join me."

—————————————————————————

"Tony, we've been at this for hours. You have to go pick Pepper up and; honestly, I'd like to call and talk to my husband for a bit." Bucky said.

Tony sighed glancing at the clock.

"You're right." He agreed, "we will continue this when I get back."

Bucky nodded and Tony got up walking out.

Bucky took his phone out calling Steve.

"Hey, Stevie. How's it going? The dye burn a hole through your head yet?" He joked.

"Oh yeah I'm already having second thoughts about this thing." Steve laughed.

"Getting cold feet?"

"No. I'm realizing that we said one reason not to have a wedding was because our family wasn't around and while the team is our family, I wish... I don't know what I wish."

"That your ma was here?"

"Maybe?" Steve said and Bucky sighed.

"Steve, I'll have to call you back. I just thought of something for my vows." He said before hanging up and calling Clint.

"Barton, how do you find out where somebody was buried say 100 years ago?" Bucky asked. —————————————————————————

He pulled over to the side parking the bike and getting off.

' _Shit, you can practically smell the death in this place._ ' He thought to himself walking into the graveyard.

He spent almost two hours looking for the gravestone with Mrs. Rogers's name on it before finally laying his eyes on the dirty stone.

He walked over and sat down in front of it.

"How do you talk to a dead person?" Bucky asked himself with a laugh at how stupid this all seemed. "Steve would say to talk from your heart wouldn't he? The sap. No, that doesn't work with me now does it? I don't share. Not anymore."

He looked back up at the gravestone seeing Mrs. Rogers name and death day printed.

"Hi, Mrs. Rogers. It's been a while. I grew out my hair. You always bugged me when it would get too long but I like it like this. I don't recognize the guy Steve remembers from back in the day. That's not me anymore. Not completely at least. I'm not that religious anymore, Mrs. Rogers. I wasn't much to begin with. This isn't something I normally do; pray I mean. I came to visit today. I don't know what to believe. I want to believe there's a god. But if there is then why was there a war? Why did I fall from that train and kill so many people? Why do bad things happen to good people? I don't know what to believe. Steve still does. Maybe not as strongly. He believes in heaven. I don't know what comes after life but I do know you're looking over us. I'm getting off track I just felt like I needed to explain myself. Steve and I- we started dating. And we're getting married today. It’s soon we know but after years of knowing each other and pining after one another. You get tired of waiting. And our friend- Wanda, she's a wonderful person- she said she'd help us try to have a kid. I learnt I probably can't have my own kids because most of what hydra did is unknown but even having a 100% chance of it working normally There's only a 25% chance it'll work this way. We'll be fine even without kids though. Steve, he's always putting on a strong face. He's strong and tall and big and everything he dreamed. He leads a team. He fights for what's good like you taught him. Every day I think I can't love him anymore and yet I wake up the next day and I'm proven wrong. I'm trying here. Trying to be brave so Steve can feel like it's okay for him not to be because at least one of us is. He's scared. Scared of turning out like his father. I know him. I'm waiting for him to tell me though. I know he could never turn into him but he's still terrified. You raised a great son, Mrs. Rogers- Er Sarah. You told me to call you Sarah when I turnt sixteen. That's one thing I remember. You had told me you watched me grow from a six year old boy to a young sixteen year old man. You said it was about time I started calling you by your name. He's really good in bed too. Okay okay to much information I know I know. Hey years ago you asked me to tell you everything I'm just following orders. But you already know that since you can probably see and hear everything. Sorry about that. Gotta tell you, I'm sorry but I think I broke your innocent baby boy. I mean since the first time we did it, have you heard the things that come out his mouth sometimes? Even when we're not going at it. Enough to make a grown man come in his pants from just that. Okay okay! I'm just messing with you now. I mean it's not a lie but I'll stop. I know you're laughing, Sarah, don't you deny it. I make inappropriate jokes when I don't know what to say. There's a reason Steve hated it when I showed up before he was home and we talked. He thought I'd say something to give you a heart attack. But if you can see and hear, I am really sorry about what you go through. You were always like a second mother to me and I'm honestly upset you aren't here to become my mother-in-law and to see your future grandchild. I don't pray but maybe I should talk to you more often. Easier then talking to Steve sometimes. I'll be back tomorrow after the wedding. And don't worry; I'll bring Steve." Bucky said with a smile as he stood up.

"I'll bring you some flowers tomorrow. I used to bring you flowers every day. You'd say "you've always been a flirt, James." And Steve would get pissed and his face would go red and every time he'd tell me not to bring you flowers because I didn't have to and I would just bring more. Remember the day I brought _him_ flowers instead of you? He got even redder. Now I know he was embarrassed. I thought he was pissed at me at the time. I'll see you at the wedding. Thank you. For everything. When we were still young we asked how you knew when you were in love. You said that every time they walked in the room you would light up. That it didn't matter who we loved. You knew I loved him long before I was ready to admit it to myself and you were there when I cried and told you that I was in love with him. I told you I'd never see him again if that was what you wanted. You hugged me and told me I was like one of your sons and that you didn't care. I closed off that memory but I'm glad I let it back in. I'm glad I know you were okay with it. I don't have to wonder whether or not you hate me for what I'm doing by marrying your son." Bucky added, wiping at his eyes before heading back to the motorcycle.

—————————————————————————

"Hey, where have you been?" Steve asked when Bucky got home.

"I- I went to pray." Bucky answered.

"You? Pray? Come on, really." Steve said before looking back at him. "Oh. You really did. What about? You're not having second thoughts right? You're not going back to thinking this is wrong?"

"No Steve. Nothing like that. I needed a moment alone and I just happened to end up praying. Love your hair by the way." Bucky laughed.

"Did you finish your vows?"

"I'm having trouble but they'll be done."

"Well, I'm done. Sam thinks it's cheesy."

"Tony told me to do funny. I'm doing funny." Bucky said walking over to Steve and sitting down on his lap still facing him.

"So where are the others?" He whispered.

"Why? Wanna get frisky?" Steve laughed.

"I mean, we're still technically on our honeymoon."

"I don't know, Bucky." Steve said although his hands were already making their way up Bucky's shirt.

"I'll let you top." Bucky said in a sing-song voice.

"Deal." Steve said tossing Bucky down and getting on top of him slamming his lips against his.

Bucky laughed wrapping his arms around Steve's neck pulling him closer.

Steve grinned biting Bucky's bottom lip, pinning his hands over his head.

"Ooh. If I knew you'd get dominant once we married I would've proposed a lot sooner. Next thing I know you'll ask me to tie you up." Bucky joked.

The door opened and Steve stopped, sitting up and looking over.

"Hi Captain Rogers." Peter said.

"It's Steve, kid. How can we help you?" Steve said getting off Bucky.

"Did I interrupt?"

"Not at all."

"Liar!" Bucky shouted sitting up.

"Oop. I can leave." Peter said.

"I'm kidding, Peter. It's fine."

"What do you need kid?"

"Mr. Stark has an idea for a gift for your wedding and asked me to get it if you could help, Cap-Steve."

"We should've said no gifts." Steve whispered to Bucky.

"Tony- _Billionaire_ -Stark, is giving us a gift. We are not saying no." Bucky said and Steve sighed getting up.

"Thank you, Peter but I'll let Tony know that we're not accepting gifts." Steve said.

"Finish your vows or I'm calling it off!" He shouted at Bucky before closing the door. —————————————————————————

"I'm done! I finished! I finally finished!" Bucky said tossing the paper and pens down with a laugh.

"You're picking that up right? I am trying to set things up here." Natasha said as she moved the cake a fifth time.

"Of course I will. The cake looks better where you had it the first time." Bucky said taking a bite of his peanut butter jelly sandwich.

"Dick." Natasha scoffed.

"Bitch."

"Slut!"

"And proud of it!" Bucky said and they both laughed.

Natasha listened to him moving the cake back to its original spot.

"I hate that you're right." She said clapping her hands and turning back towards him, putting her hands on her hips. "You sir, should be getting dressed."

"I'd prefer to get undressed. Whatcha say, Tasha? One time before I'm taken from you forever." Bucky joked sending her a wink.

She faked a gasp, "I am a lady! You would have to take me to dinner first and then I'd consider." She said, playing along.

"And a play after dinner."

"Phantom of the opera and I'm all yours."

"Deal." Bucky said grabbing her hand and pretending to give it a kiss.

Natasha pretended to slap him.

"In your dreams, Barnes." She said sending him a kiss.

"Oh you don't want to know what you do in my dreams." He said with a laugh as he got up.

"Do I need to call Steve after witnessing that? Or your therapist maybe?" Wanda asked.

"Oh go ahead. Stevie!" Bucky said still smiling.

Steve walked out with a sigh. "What is it now, Bucky?"

"Isn't Nat just the prettiest girl at the ball?" Bucky laughed.

"Oh marry her why don't cha?"

"Well if you're offering...." he said giving him a quick kiss.

Steve smiled before picking up the notecards on the floor. "What's this?"

"Those are my vows and no you can not read them." Bucky said as he swiped them away.

"Funny?"

"Very. You'll love them. Now get out. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and I don't have a bride so you're as close as I'm getting."

Steve laughed. "Okay okay I'm going."

"If Sharon shows up I can't promise I won't kill her. I hate the Carter family."

"You can not kill anyone." Steve said as he walked out to go get ready.

"Apple." Bucky said once Steve was gone.

Natasha ana Wanda looked over at him.

"Excuse me?" They asked.

"We need apple cake. Steve used to love apple cake. I don't know how I didn't remember that. We need apple cake."

"Okay. I'll go buy an apple cake." Natasha said grabbing her keys.

"Thank you so much." Bucky said and Natasha walked out.

Bucky sighed as Natasha left. "Finally! I thought I'd die of how many things she wants me to do." He said looking over at Wanda.

Wanda smiled, "You act like she didn't already give me a list of things to make you do. Go put on your suit."

"I'll put on my suit."

"Wedding suit not hero suit."

"Can't be a hero if I'm not one." Bucky said and Wanda suddenly started laughing.

"This isn't funny." Bucky said.

"I'm so sorry. You're going to be Mr. America. Bucky America."

"My name is Bucky Barnes-Rogers not Bucky America. Barnes-Rogers. I will never get tired of saying that. It's so formal and so sweet and hot and IM CAPTAIN AMERICAS HUSBAND!" Bucky said with a grin.

"You are like a fangirl. I know you don't know what that is. But that's what you are." Wanda said.

"I don't care. Wanna know why? I'm getting married! I'm going to become Mr. Captain America, Mr. Patriotic, oh I love my life." Bucky said as Wanda pushed him into the room so he would go change.

Bucky sighed walking over to the suit Natasha had pressed. He grabbed it off the hanger changing into it.

"I look like an idiot. And I sure as hell am if I'm getting married." He said to himself looking in the mirror once he was dressed.

He walked out to where Wanda was waiting.

"So? How do I look?"

"Like an idiot who's about to promise his life to his best friend."

"So hot and sexy. Thanks." Bucky said and Wanda laughed.

"Am I- am I an idiot? For getting married." He added.

"No. Not if you love him like you act like you do. Not if you love each other as much as we all believe. Yes if you don't let me fix your hair."

Bucky laughed sitting down as Wanda grabbed a hairbrush.

She walked over to him brushing his hair. "I'm surprised Tonys hair grower actually worked. He should paten it and sell it."

Bucky smiled.

Wanda brushed his hair grabbing a hair tie and putting his hair up in a bun.

"You had sisters right?"

"Three. Why?"

"Did you ever braid their hair?"

"Yeah all the time."

"Help them out with their boy troubles?"

"No I chased the boys away from them."

"Bucky!"

"Fine I guess you can say I helped. My ma asked me to set Rebecca and Steve up and I did. I hated it but I did."

"You ever help them pick out outfits?"

"Are you going on a date? Need some help?" Bucky teased.

"I just want to hear some stories. Any brothers?"

"Not unless you count Steve who I convinced myself I loved like a brother until I turnt seventeen when I had my second gay awakening. My first one was at fourteen and my third was when I slept with Howard. And we're not even talking twenty first century gay awakenings yet."

"Do you want a son or a daughter?"

"You can't choose ya know." Bucky laughed.

"I know but what are you hoping for?"

"Are you pregnant?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then we're not talking about it. I'm not jinxing anything."

"What if I wasn't?"

"Then that's that's. Unless you're planning on sleeping with Steve I don't think it would work any other way."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just don't want to get my hopes up and get Steves’ up. I'm used to being disappointed but isn't it my job to make sure that Steve is never disappointed? Isn't it my job to make sure he's happy? No matter the cost?"

"No. Not if it means you're not allowed to be upset." Wanda said regretting bringing the topic up.

"Do you know if you're pregnant, Wanda? Don't lie to me. Please." Bucky whispered.

"I know whether or not I'm pregnant but I'm not telling you without Steve here."

"Good. I don't want to know. I can't know. If yes then I fuck up a kids life. If no then Steve and I will both be upset. It's a lose lose situation."

"Bucky that's not-"

"No. Don't say anything. I'm going to assume and if I assume yes and it's no that's going to be worse but if I assume no and it's yes I'm going to be disappointed all day. I can't assume without losing. So I can't know until this is over. I can't know until after I marry the love of my life. I need to practice my vows." Bucky said getting up and grabbing the notecards walking away.

Wanda sighed sitting down. ' _What did I just do?'_

—————————————————————————

"Sam where's my suit?" Steve asked.

"I really hope you mean normal suit because I will not explain to Barnes that you stood him up on your wedding day for a mission just like you did when he meant to propose. I don't like the guy but I don't hate him." Sam said.

"I didn't know he was planning on proposing! If I had known I would have been there!" Steve shouted.

"Or you could've proposed when you bought the ring he found giving him the idea to propose."

"My suit or I'm making Clint my best man."

"It's in your old room."

"Thank you." Steve said offering him a smile hoping he understood he was sorry for snapping.

"Blue? Seriously?" Sam laughed.

"Shut up. Natasha chose it." Steve said hitting him over the head and sitting down next to him.

"This is a weird and personal question, Sam, but Bucky is my best friend but he's also my husband so I can't talk to him about it so I need to talk to you."

"Okay... if you're going to show me something wrong with your dick I'm killing myself." Sam said. 

"Do you think I'd make a good father?" Steve blurted out.

"Oh my god. Is Bucky pregnant? I told you two to use condoms!" Sam joked. 

"I'm being serious, Sam."

"I am too. It's not like either of you can get pregnant so why are you asking?"

"Because there's other ways. And maybe one day we'll use one of those ways."

"Do you think you would be a _bad_ father?"

"My dad left when I was seven."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He was an alcoholic who abused my mother and I. I'm glad he left and I'm glad Bucky barely got to know him."

"So you're afraid you'll leave?"

"I'm afraid I'll turn into him. I can't tell Bucky because you know him he'll say I could never be like my father and he'll say that I'm a good person but what if one day I lash out and I hit him? What if one day we have a kid and I hit him or her? What if I leave? What if having a drink every once in a while turns into having one every day twice a day?"

"You're not capable of that Steve. You would never lay a hand on him or on a child. You're going to be an amazing husband and, if it happens, an amazing dad. You're marrying an ass. Of course you're going to lash out at him but you'll never lay a hand on him. Unless that's your thing. In that case no judgement except the obvious judgement." Sam said with a laugh trying to lighten the conversation.

"So if I said I like it when Bucky hurts me during sex you'd judge me?"

"One hundred percent. You get smacked and thrown and choked at work every day. Wouldn't want to think that that's giving you a hard on. Or worse, maybe you cum right then and there." Sam teased and Steve scoffed.

"The only person who can talk to me like that is my husband."

"I bet you love it when he talks to you like you're nothing better then an animal don't cha? When he tells you to kneel? To take care of yourself? Didn't Loki tell you to kneel once? I bet that was hard for you. Saying no." Sam laughed and Steve hit him in the shoulder.

"I haven't had that talk with Bucky. I'm most definitely not having it with you."

"I know I'm right."

"You all need your own sex lives so you can stop worrying about mine. You and Nat wouldn't be bad together. Especially if you like being bossed around in bed. I think that's why Bucky and Natasha didn't work. They're both too bossy."

"That and he likes dick."

"Damn right he does."

"Ooh language Captain. Suck your husbands dick with that mouth?"

"I'm leaving now." Steve said, walking away.

Natasha walked in fifteen minutes after Steve walked away.

"Why does he have to like apple cake? Do you have any idea ho hard it is to find apple cake? Where Steve? Steve?! STEVE?!" Natasha shouted.

Steve walked down the stairs.

"What, Natasha? Shouldn't you be helping Bucky? Making sure he doesn't go pray again or something?" Steve asked.

"Pray? Barnes doesn't pray." Natasha said with a scoff. "Why do you have to like apple cake? Apple cake is incredibly hard to find."

"I don't like apple cake. I like apple pie but not cake. Who said I liked apple cake?"

"Bucky! Your husband!"

"He sent you on a wild goose chase, Nat." Steve said with a laugh.

"Why would he do that?"

"Because you're all unbearable!" Steve shouted.

"... I told you blue was your color." Natasha said changing the subject.

Steve sighed, "I hate you."

"I went searching for apple cake for you and Bucky. You are not allowed to hate me. Now, did you memorize your vows?"

"I was just going to read them off the paper! Can't I?!"

"Yeah but-"

"No buts. I have to be able to read them off the paper or I can't do this. You act like I give speeches for a living." Steve said.

Natasha and Sam turnt to look at each other before back at Steve.

"I don't!" Steve shouted.

"When was the last time you went on a mission? A _real_ mission?" Sam asked.

"I don't know maybe a few months ago?"

"And your last press conference?" Natasha asked.

"I don't- maybe like two weeks ago." Steve answered with a sigh.

Sam and Natasha both went to talk but Steve cut them off, "no need. I know. I know. If someone could call Loki, tell him to attack Florida or something, that'd be a great gift."

"I've got a better one. Go put on your shoes because you're about to get married." Natasha said looking at the time. —————————————————————————

Steve walked into the apartment looking around for Bucky.

"Bucky? Honey?" Steve asked not seeing Bucky anywhere.

"Honey? Next thing I know you'll call me Baby." Bucky said walking out of their room.

"You look handsome." Steve whispered.

"You're not bad yourself. For an old man." Bucky said with a grin. "I thought Sam kidnapped you for a moment."

"No he's just too invested in our sex life."

Bucky laughed walking towards the kitchen and grabbing two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"Champagne? Before the wedding?" Steve asked.

"If I don't get something good tasting in my mouth soon I will eat that cake." Bucky said pointing towards the cake Natasha had bought.

"It does look good." Steve agreed.

———————————————————————————

An hour later the wedding started.

"I am not walking down an aisle you Dumbass!" Bucky shouted when he saw everyone already sitting and Steve standing at the front waiting for him.

Steve laughed turning towards him.

"Well I sure as hell wasn't." Steve said as Bucky stormed down the "aisle".

"Can I start?" Natasha asked.

"Please." Everyone said.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join James Buchanan 'Bucky' Barnes and Steven 'Steve' Grant Rogers in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Natasha started before looking up from her papers.

"Okay this is dumb. Especially for you two. We're here today because these two idiots can't keep their hands off each other and we all could not wait any longer for their wedding. This isn't something to be taken lightly and we all understand that they've been together for only five months but we all also understand that they've really been together since 1936. How old were they in 1936? I have no idea but come on they were together at that time. If anyone sees a reason they shouldn't get married you have to open your mouths and talk now or never. We all have our doubts about how early this is but other than that... nothing? Good." Natasha said.

"Now, vows. Go." She said turning to them.

"I don't think that's right, Nat." Steve said and Natasha looked back down at her papers.

"Wait not yet, vows are later, right um let's see..." she said flipping through papers.

"Here we go! True marriage is more than simply joining two persons together through the bonds of matrimony. It is also the union of two hearts and the blending of two families. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but also thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is, and should be, an expression of love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to also share those moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding. True marriage begins well before the wedding day, and the efforts of marriage continue well beyond the ceremony's end. A brief moment in time and the stroke of the pen are all that is required to create the legal bond of marriage, but it takes a lifetime of love, commitment, and compromise to make marriage durable and everlasting. Today you declare your commitment to each other before family and friends. Your yesterdays were the path to this moment, and your journey to a future of togetherness becomes a little clearer with each new day. Blah blah blah, Marriage is a vital social institution. The exclusive commitment of two individuals to each other, nurtures love and mutual support; it brings stability to our society and meaning to the word family. For those who choose to marry, and for their children, marriage provides an abundance of social benefits, as well as obligations. Embrace the importance of the institution of marriage, and all that it entails, so that your life together may be long and fulfilled. Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your own understanding of love and the compassion that love brings. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home at eventide with gratitude and loving embrace; Then to sleep with a vision of the beloved in your heart and a song of love in your dreams." Natasha read.

"The only real security is not in owning or possessing, not in demanding or expecting, not in hoping, even. Security in a relationship lies neither in looking back to what was in nostalgia, nor forward to what it might be in dread or anticipation, but living in the present relationship and accepting it as it is now. Relationships must be like islands, one must accept them for what they are here and now, within their limits - islands, surrounded and interrupted by the sea, and continually visited and abandoned by the tides." She continued.

"Well that's not hard when you don't remember the past." Bucky joked winking at Steve.

"Not the time." Steve laughed.

"Can I marry you guys or are you going to keep talking?" Natasha snapped and the two shut up.

"Thank you. Now you may say your vows." She said.

"Give me the paper." Bucky whispered to Tony.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You're kidding right? Tell me you have my vows Tony I don't want to kill anyone on my wedding day!" Bucky whispered and Tony smirked handing him the paper.

"Okay lets see...." Bucky said looking down at the notecards.

He looked back up at Steve with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"These are stupid. I can't- I can't use these." Bucky laughed handing them back to Tony.

"We spent hours on those!" Tony shouted.

"Shut up." Bucky whispered.

"This isn't going to go well but this is all from the heart." Bucky said to Steve.  
  


“Oh god.” Steve muttered.

"I'm not sure where it's best to start so I'll start from the beginning. I've known you since I was six? Yeah six. And I didn't know it then but my choices that led up to us meeting were the best ones in my life. Some of you already know the story, some of you know parts of it, some of you don't know it at all. It's a long story but it'll forever be my favorite. My mother- thanks ma- took me and my sisters out for ice cream one day. We got to the place and I decided I didn't want ice cream so I asked her if I could go across the street to play soccer with the other kids and being the mother she is-or was- she said yeah and I walked out. I was walking across the sidewalk, the park wasn't exactly across the street, and I was about to cross when I saw two kids, little older then me, picking on a kid little younger then me. Being the reckless child I was-"

"Are." Steve corrected unable to help himself.

"I'm not a child anymore, Rogers. Let me finish. Being the reckless child I was I decided that instead of being a good little boy and playing soccer I'd help the kid. I walked into that alleyway as they tossed you into that garbage can thing. And I thought no one deserves to be picked on like that and so I broke the kids nose. The kids ran off and I jumped into that thing landing next to you. That was the day I met Steven Grant Rogers. That was how I met a skinny short little kid who'd later become my best friend. Who'd later become the love of my life. Who'd later become my husband. A guy with blue eyes that remind me where home is. A guy I would risk my life for. A guy who I would gladly die for. I've known you since I was six. I met you that day and it was the best day of my life even if I didn't know it at the time. I've known you for over a hundred years. We've had our ups and our downs. I've loved you since i knew what love was. Since before I knew what love was. We spent years apart, you thinking I was dead, me not even knowing who you were. But we ended up back here and that has to mean something. I love you and I'll always love you. So whether you do or you don't I'm always going to love you and always be your friend because no matter what, you are _my_ best friend."

"So, to recap. Some days I'll forget. Some days will be harder then others. Some days will be scary others sad. Some days I may doubt you or even myself. Some days I may hate myself. Some days I might just want to cry or rant. Or some days I may just want you to be there for me- with me. I died! You died! We still found our way back to each other. Some days are going to be harder then others but I'm not quitting. Not at this. At us. I'd rather die then quit us. So maybe one day I'll wake up and I won't remember jack shit other then what hydra taught me but I know you'll be there to help me through it. Or maybe you'll wake up like that skinny dweeb I met all those years ago. And maybe we don't get to have a kid or maybe we only have one. No matter what happens we'll get through it together. You're stuck with me now. And I wouldn't rather be stuck to anyone else. I'm-I'm with you til the end of the line........ Punk." Bucky finished, adding the Punk because he felt like he was getting too cheesy.

"I, Bucky, promise you, Steve, that I will be your husband from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, and to be your companion and your friend, on this journey that we make together."

"Oh god yours are so much better then mine." Steve whispered as Sam handed him his own vows.

Bucky laughed.

"You have been my greatest challenge, whether keeping how I felt a secret or losing you again and again, my best friend, and most recently, my boyfriend. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier then I could have ever imagined especially for a man out of his time, and more loved then I ever believed to be possible. A part of me- the part that wakes up and thinks we're still at war- will never be able to comprehend the fact that I'm up here today getting the chance to marry you and make you mine when you could have anyone else. Everything in my life keeps leading back to you, all my choices and all my mistakes- I wouldn't change one. Because if I did it may not have led me to you. I stand here and all I can see is everything I love. I see your eyes that have always shown me home no matter how far from it we may be. My heart pounding in my chest I know just what I want to say but not how to say it. Standing here, I can only think of every laugh we've shared, every smile, every kiss, every moment- whether as friends or as more. Every hard moment we've had and all the beautiful ones yet to come. I promise to love you just as much as you love dancing to 21st century while doing laundry. And to leave you hot water even when you could just join me. I won't say in sickness and in health. I won't say until death do us part. That is not me and it is not you. I wont make you promises other then the ones I just did because I know promises don't mean shit to you. I am sure I will love you through sickness and through health. I am sure that no matter what happens I will always be there. I am so fucking sure that you are who I will spend the rest of my life with. So no empty promises. Not today, not ever. I Steve, take you Bucky, to be my husband, my partner in life and in work and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Steve said.

"What the hell do you mean mine are better? I'm gonna cry and I don't cry!" Bucky laughed kissing him.

"No! No no no no no! Not until I say so!" Natasha said and they pulled apart.

"But Oh my god that was so sweet." Natasha whispered when they finished. "Wait right back to it."

"Do you, Bucky, take Steve to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live? to be your partner in life and to share a path of life with; equal in love, embraced as a mirror for your true self, promising to honor and cherish her/him, through good times and bad, until death do you part? as your lifemate and one true love, promising to share in all that life offers and suffers, to be there for him in times of plenty, as well as times of need, to soothe him in times of pain, and to support him in all endeavors, big and small?"

"I do."

"And do you Steve- I'm not saying that all again you heard it the first time!"

"I do." Steve laughed.

"Rings?"

"No." Steve and Bucky answered showing they already had them on.

"Then, by the power vested in me by Las Vegas, I guess, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss."

Unable to help himself Steve jumped on Bucky kissing him like no tomorrow.

The others laughed too used to this for it to mean anything more then a normal day.

"I present to you Mr. and Mr.- Barnes-Rogers right? Yeah- Mr. And Mr. Barnes-Rogers." Natasha said with a smile.

An hour passed with them all talking and eating cake.

"Peggy would be happy." Sharon said.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"You don't think- Peggy would tell me stories of Steve and of you and of the war. She always told me how in love you two seemed. I had to do what I could to push you to confess your love didn't I?"

"I hate you."

"I know you do. You "hated" Peggy too. Congrats, Barnes. Or should I say Barnes-Rogers?"

"Barnes-Rogers from this day forward."

"I have to get going. Tell Steve I said bye and that when he gets bored of dick that I'm here." Sharon joked walking away.

"Get out." Wanda whispered to the others when Steve and Bucky weren't paying attention.

"What?" Tony asked.

"You heard the woman! Get the fuck out!" Natasha shouted.

"Let's go." Clint said refusing to argue with Natasha and hurrying out.

When Bucky and Steve finally got back with another slice of cake they found everyone except Natasha and Wanda gone.

"Where'd everyone go?" Steve asked as he held the fork up to Bucky.

"You guys are disgusting. You're doing the couple feed each other thing." Natasha said.

"We just got married shut up." Bucky laughed.

"I went to the doctor." Wanda blurted out.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Wanda..." Bucky whispered.

"I have a gift. We know you said no gifts but I couldn't help myself. It's not a big deal." Wanda said handing them a bag.

"Wait back to the doctor thing what-" Steve started.

"Open the bag." Wanda whispered.

Steve looked over at Bucky before opening the bag pulling out a blurry black and white image.

"What are we looking at?" Bucky asked.

"I went to the doctor today. I wasn't feeling well and I was afraid it was a bad sign and I couldn't wait just to find out that all those signs meant I wasn't pregnant but I didn't want to ruin your day so I asked Natasha to go with me. Turns out what I was feeling was morning sickness."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked refusing to let himself think she meant what he thought she meant.

"I mean I'm pregnant. I mean you guys are going to have a child." Wanda laughed.

"We’re going to be parents?" Bucky whispered.

"We're going to be parents!" Steve laughed smiling like a mad man.

"Oh my god we're going to be parents." Bucky whispered to himself as the realization of being responsible for another life dawned on him.

Steve laughed hugging Wanda, "Oh I am so so so so sorry." He said, still laughing.

"Why?" Wanda asked.

"I'm just going to get more annoying as time goes on!"

"That's not possible." Natasha, Wanda, and Bucky said as Steve let go of Wanda.

"Okay so when the doctor told Wanda she was pregnant I may have gone a little overboard. Now remember, I can't have children so this may be my only chance to ever go baby shopping so you can not get mad at me!" Natasha said getting up and walking over to the closet where she pulled out fifteen different giant bags, one giant box, jugs after jugs of paint, and seventeen smaller bags along with twelve smaller boxes. 

"No. No! Take it all back. I don't even want to look at it. I have nine months before I have to start worrying about baby clothes!" Bucky said.

"It's nonrefundable." Natasha said with a shrug walking over to them. "Open the big box first!"

Steve got up walking over to the biggest box.

"Steve no. You can't open it." Bucky said.

"Why not?!" Steve whined going back over to him. "Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? I'll let you do anything you want tonight."

"Anything?"

"Anything! Absolutely anything!"

"I want to kill Tony for giving me a heart attack when I asked for the paper." Bucky said.

Natasha chuckled at the look of disapproval and disappointment on Steves face.

"I-I meant anything you want sexually but whatever I don't care as long as I get to open the gifts." Steve said walking back toward the box and opening it up.

He opened the book and out fell a giant, and I mean a seven foot tall teddy bear.

"Oh my god you weren't kidding." Steve said picking it up.

"It's for the baby's room! So is the paint. I didn't know what color you'd want to paint it so I got every color." Natasha said with a smile.

"Baby... it's for the baby's room." Bucky repeated.

"Do you not like it?" Natasha asked looking over at Bucky.

"Huh? No! Of course I like it! Plus I can scare the crap out of Wilson with it." Bucky said with a grin.

Steve was paying them no attention already digging through the bags.

"Oh my god this is adorable. Bucky, look at this little onesie!" Steve said, holding up a "Daddy's Favorite Drinking Buddy" onesie that included a black and white picture of a bottle of beer and a baby bottle clinking against each other.

"They're all unisex since we don't know whether the baby's a boy or a girl yet. Although, I'm hoping for a boy. Lord knows you two can't raise a girl on your own." Natasha laughed as Steve pulled out some more onesies.

Steve kept opening boxes and bags until the room was covered in baby clothes, shoes, accessories, and some other necessities.

"I love the toys and the rattles, Natasha. I love it all!" Steve said.

"You won't when the baby won't let you sleep." Natasha laughed.

"Are you okay, Bucky? You look a little pale." Steve asked.

"I'm fine I just- just- babies, clothes, shoes, bear, room, paint, toys, sleep- car! We need a car! And you need a license. I'm not letting you drive without one and I'm not letting you put the baby on the back of your motorcycle!" Bucky said.

"You broke him." Wanda whispered to Natasha.

"I'm not broken I'm- I’m sorry. It's a lot to take in at one time when five hours ago I would've sworn Wanda was going to tell me she _wasn't_ pregnant."

"Hey, Bucky, love, honey, it's okay. It's a shock. I reacted by jumping right into things it's okay if it takes a while to sink in." Steve whispered sitting back down next to him.

"I'm not in shock." Bucky said looking at Steve. "Okay I'm in shock."

Steve laughed pulling Bucky towards him. "You have nine months to get over the whole shock thing."

"Yeah at the most! It's possible that the baby will come sooner!" Bucky said.

"Natasha, thank you, really. You too, Wanda. But, I think that maybe it's time for us to be alone." Steve said.

"Someone's hoping to get lucky." Natasha laughed.

"It's my wedding night I damn well better be getting lucky." Steve said as Wanda and Natasha got up.

They said their goodbyes and Wanda and Natasha walked out.

"You head to bed I'm going to go brush my teeth. Lemon cake is good but the aftertaste? Not so much." Bucky laughed.

Steve shook his head with a laugh heading over to their room.

Bucky was heading towards their room a few minutes later when he stopped picking up one of the many toys Natasha had bought.

"A baby." He thought to himself trying to be happy when the terror of it all wouldn't let him.

He sighed placing it down on a shelf and heading into their room.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked.

Bucky got on the bed but instead of answering crawled on top of Steve pushing him down and kissing him.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, letting himself get lost before pulling away.

"Bucky are you sure everything's-" he tried but Bucky just went right to kissing and sucking on his neck in hopes of shutting him the hell up.

Bucky sighed sitting up.

"Everything's fine, Stevie. Just let me kiss you and let me fuck you and let me hold you until you fall asleep for the first time in our married lives!" Bucky said before going back to kissing his neck.

"Well I ain't gonna argue with that." Steve whispered moving his head so Bucky would have better access.

Bucky pulled Steve’s shirt off running his hands up and down his torso.

Steve laid there, hands intwined in Bucky's hair, trying to enjoy what Bucky was doing when all his mind could think of was what Sam had been saying earlier.

‘ _Oh fuck you, Wilson. Now I gotta bring it up don't I?_ ’ He thought to himself.

"Bucky, so i- don't get me wrong, I love what we do I really really do- okay so this, what you're doing right now? Great. Amazing even. But I was-" Steve tried to explain.

"Get to the point, you're boring me to death with all this talking, Steve." Bucky mumbled against his ear.

"I was talking to Sam and he brought up some interesting points and I-"

"Stop talking about Wilson or I swear to god I won't let you cum."

"I want you to choke me!" Steve blurted out.

Bucky stopped, slowly sitting up looking down at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Or not?"

"What does that mean?"

"No. No! That's what I want. I want you to choke me."

"Like, hand around your throat, no breathing, choke you? Like as if we were sparring?"

"Yes. Exactly like that."

"I um wow. Is there- is there something else you want me to do? I-I thought we were doing just fine."

"We were- are! We are I just wanna spice things up a bit."

"By me bringing you close to death at the same time I bring you to orgasm."

"Yes. No! Not like that! I want you to choke me but not kill me. And while you're at it I also want you to tie me up and blindfold me. It's supposed to heighten your senses plus it's hot not knowing what you're going to do. And we can record it. Watch it later. Like one day when you're not home and I wanna get off." Steve explained waiting to see Bucky's answer.

"You waited until _today_ to tell me all of this? Is there something else you need to tell me?" Bucky asked.

"No."

"I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask. Except, when you choke me I want you to do it with your metal hand."

"No. No way in hell."

"But-"

"No, Steve. I'll consider everything else but not that. This stupid arm is nonnegotiable. It's been a long day. We can talk some more tomorrow. As of tonight, we can still do what we normally do. If you want."

"Of course, Bucky. It's just an idea." Steve said offering him a smile pulling him back down.

They made out for a few minutes.

Bucky pulled away with a huff looking down to see he still wasn't hard.

"Bucky-" Steve tried wanting to tell him it was okay.

"No. I can do this. Just-just give me a minute." Bucky said with a sigh reaching dawn and palming himself to no avail.

"God help me you've put me through enough crap don't do this now." Bucky muttered to himself.

Steve laughed pulling Bucky's hand away and pulling him down next to him instead.

"It's okay, Bucky. It's been a long day." He mumbled into his hair holding him closer.

"But I-"

"Forget it. You're exhausted, stressed, and I dropped that bomb on you just now. And if that has nothing to do with it you did drink half a bottle of champagne." Steve said.

"Steve let me-"

"Sleep, Bucky. Sleep. We have tomorrow and the rest of our lives."

Bucky sighed closing his eyes trying to follow orders and go to sleep.

Minutes felt like hours and hours like days, of lying awake in each others arms neither moving assuming the other asleep.

When he couldn't take it anymore Bucky turned around looking at his phone.

Three in the morning.

How much time had passed? He wondered wishing he had checked the time before.

He carefully slipped out of Steve’s arm putting on some shoes and tip toeing out of their room.

As soon as he heard the door close Steve opened his eyes sitting up.

"Why don't you listen when I say it's okay?" He asked as if asking Bucky to his face.

Bucky turned on the lamp in the living room going towards the kitchen.

He opened the fridge pulling out the milk, pouring a mug full into a pot and turning the stove on.

Once smoke started coming from the milk he poured it into the mug adding a few spoonfuls of chocolate powder in it.

He poured an extra mug grabbing it and walking back to the room.

As soon as Steve heard the door open he went back to pretending to be asleep.

Bucky placed the mug on the nightstand kissing Steve’s forehead and walking out.

He grabbed his own mug and walked out to the balcony.

He sat down on the hammock lifting a flower pot and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Fuck it." Steve said to himself getting up and walking out.

He opened the balcony door walking out.

Bucky looked up over at him.

"Great. Look, I'll put it out in a bit just- give me a minute." Bucky said taking another long puff.

"I was actually going to ask you for one." Steve said sitting down in the chair next to the hammock.

"You don't smoke."

"I used to. For the same reason as you. Plus my asthma. Give me one. It's like you said, not like anything bad will happen." Steve explained. Bucky sighed handing him one along with the lighter.

"We haven't even been married for a day and I'm already disappointing you." Bucky's voice cracked.

"Disappointing me? Bucky, no. You're not disappointing me." Steve said getting up and going over to him. "Move over. I'm sitting next to you."

Bucky scooched over letting him get on.

"I freaked out when Wanda told us she was pregnant, Natasha was so sweet with all those gifts and I couldn't even say thank you, I couldn't get it up even though I have _**never**_ had a problem with it before, I freaked out when you said you wanted to try those things, and now I'm smoking."

"You've had perfectly normal reactions to everything that has happened today. I don't blame you. What is it that you're worried about? Talk to me. We will figure this out together, Bucky. But if you smoke in my face I will kill you."

"I'm worried about the baby." Bucky whispered.

"Of course you are. I am too. It's a big deal and a big step. But Bucky, how long have we been together? And I don't mean together together I just mean together. A lot of people who are just friends have kids together because they don't want to wait. We're not just friends but we were. We've been together since we were kids. It's not like it's going to go down hill from here."

"But did you see the clothes and the shoes? How small a baby is? We have an entire other life that we are in charge of now. That we are responsible for. If anything goes wrong- you could drop a baby and kill it. You could accidentally sit on it. So many things could go wrong."

"And so many things could go right."

"How does this not terrify you?" Bucky asked and Steve laughed.

"I've come so close to death more times then I remember, I've lost you again and again, and this is still the scariest thing that's happened." Steve said.

Bucky went to speak when Steve cut him off.

"But it's also one of the best. I'm terrified of doing this but I know that I'm not alone. I have you and the others will help too. We can do this. And we can talk and plan and figure it all out right now if that'll help calm you down. There's no backing down, Bucky. Not now, not ever."

"Talkings nice." Bucky whispered.

Steve smiled taking Bucky's cigarette away and putting it out handing him his hot- now lukewarm- chocolate.

"Then let's talk."

"I don't want you taking the baby on the back of your motorcycle. That's dangerous and irresponsible not even going by the fact that it's your kid and he will have your messed up head." Bucky said with a grin.

"He?"

"Yeah. We're having a boy. There's no way it's a girl."

"Really? I think it'll be a girl."

"You think we'd be able to raise a girl?"

"Yeah why not?" Steve asked and Bucky laughed in response.

"We're having a boy. Trust me. In the Barnes family boys are always born first."

"Except technically It's Maximoff-Rogers not Maximoff-Barnes."

"But we're the Barnes-Rogers family and I say boy and I'm always right."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"I'm not arguing about this. It's a 50/50 shot either way."

"Fine!"

"Fine."

They stayed silent.

"Christopher." Bucky said breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked.

"If it's a boy- which it will be- I want to name the kid Christopher." Bucky explained.

"No!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because Christopher is such a stuck up name!" Steve shouted.

"Well what did you have in mind?" Bucky asked.

"Sebastian."

"And Christopher's a problem." Bucky said rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Andrew then." Bucky said when Steve didn't say anything.

"Jake."

"Frank."

"Darwin."

"You want our kid to be bullied don't you?" Bucky asked.

"No! Fine! Girl names." Steve said.

"We're not having one but fine. Lizzie. Short for Elizabeth."

"Because every girl in the world doesn't have the name Elizabeth. Emma."

"That's no better. Cleo."

"I don't hate the name Cleo."

"Finally something we agree on."

"Delilah."

"Rosy. Ricky would be a nice boy name."

"I like Ricky. Olivia."

"I like the name Olivia. Oh Olivia is a nice name. Cameron! For a boy."

"Jessica for a girl. Jessie for short."

"We should be writing these down." Bucky laughed.

"Okay we can discuss names later. More important matters at hand." Steve said.

"Okay. Public or private school? There's also Christian and catholic schools."

"Whatever's best for them. We turnt out just fine in public."

"Well..."

"Don't." Steve laughed pushing him lightly causing the hammock to rock. "We can worry about that later. Are we raising with religion?"

"We were raised Catholic." Bucky answered.

"We ain't exactly the best reference when it comes to religion."

"You read the Bible every night!"

"I married you! I had sex before marriage! That's all sin!"

"I hate your mother."

"You love her."

"Yeah I do but why'd she have to raise you so by the book? No wonder it took so long for you to get in my pants."

"I sinned a hell of a lot less then you. You're the reason every girl in town went to confession!"

"Am not."

"Are too! This one time I was walking out of confession-"

"Why were you in confession?"

"I was raised by the book. Doesn't mean my mind followed orders. Especially not when you were sleeping over. I jerked off with you three feet away! I felt guilty! Can I continue?" Steve asked.

"Please do. I wanna hear how many times you jerked off with me in the same room."

"Oh you don't want to know. Anyways, I overheard these girls talking about how the only reason they were there was because they couldn't stop picturing you between their legs..... It's safe to say I went right back into confession after that."

Bucky laughed lying his head down on steves chest getting comfortable.

"We’re not going to be strict about it. If they don't want to then that's that. I think that's our best bet for now on the religion thing." Bucky said.

"I agree." Steve said pushing Bucky's hair out of his face and kissing the top of his head.

"I also think we should move. Maybe not right away but we should. I want us to raise this kid with a backyard and a pool. Before it's too late for them to enjoy it." Steve added.

"Okay. I like that. But you're not going to like what I have to say."

"What is it?"

"I want you to spend less time as Captain America. I can't have you dying. Especially not with the kid on the way. I can't do this alone."

"I promise I won't die."

"Good. I can't live without you." Bucky whispered.

"Let's wait until the first trimesters over to tell them. Get the miscarriage period out of the way." Steve said and Bucky nodded.

They talked until sunrise not noticing just how much time passed.

"Well hello Mr. And Mr. Barnes-Rogers. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the wedding." Pepper said walking out onto the balcony.

"Pepper?" Steve asked sitting up and falling down to the ground as the hammock moved.

He stood up walking over and hugging her. "Where have you been?!" He laughed.

"Malibu. I would've made it but I got caught up in a meeting for Stark Industries." Pepper explained.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"Late? It's eight in the morning. Have you been awake all night?"

"We got caught up. Talking! I swear we were just talking." Steve said.

Pepper laughed. "I think I'm the only one who'll believe that. Oh! I heard the news!"

"You did? Who told you?" Steve asked.

"Tony did."

"Tony knows?!"

"Well yeah, you guys named it after him after all."

"We are? We did? How long were we talking for?!" Steve asked and Bucky sighed sitting up.

"Pepper, how about you tell us what you're talking about before my idiot husband- I love that word- spills the fact that he likes being spanked." Bucky said.

"I-I don-I never- I-" Steve stammered.

"The dog? The one you got ages ago?" Pepper said confused.

"Ohhhhh." Steve said.

"Steve stop acting stupid. Pepper, if you don't mind, I want my husband to come back and sleep for two to three hours. If you could tell Tony I need to talk to him later that'd be great." Bucky said.

"About what?" Pepper asked.

"Guy stuff." Bucky answered.

"What stuff?" Steve asked.

"Science stuff. Drop it."

"You're not going to ask for viagra are you? I told you it's oka-"

"Shut up! No offense, Pepper, but I don't know you well enough to talk about my sex problems with you in the room."

"I'll go tell Tony." Pepper laughed walking away.

Steve sighed crawling back into the hammock.

Pepper popped her head back in.

"Hey so, what's with all the baby stuff?" Pepper asked.

"Fuck." Bucky whispered.

"Bucky has a kink!" Steve blurted out not thinking if anything better.

"I don't want to know." Pepper said, walking away.

"A kink? You said I have a kink?!" Bucky shouted.

"I panicked!"

"Obviously!"

———————————————————————————

"Hey im going over to the tower okay?" Steve said later that day.

"Okay. I'm going to put this stuff away before someone else walks in wondering what's going on." Bucky said motioning you the baby stuff.

Steve laughed nodding and walking out.

"Hey where's Tony?" He asked when he got to the tower.

"Lab." Clint answered.

Steve nodded heading down to find him.

"Tony!"

"Rogers!" Tony said mocking his tone.

"Barnes-Rogers." Steve corrected.

"I don't care. Hand me the wrench?" Tony said motioning towards the wrench.

Steve reached over handing it to him before sitting down.

They stayed quite, Tony involved in his work, Steve watching.

"What are you making?" Steve asked.

"A robot."

"Are we going to have another Ultron situation?"

"No. I'm just trying something out. Is there something you wanted?"

"No." Steve answered and the room fell silent again.

Steve sighed standing up and walking around.

He grabbed the whiskey bottle pouring himself a glass.

He kept walking around looking at all the machines and suits.

He grabbed one of the thing-a-mabobs on a shelf moving it around in his hands.

Tony glanced up at him to make sure he wasn't messing with anything just as the thing fell out of Steve’s’ hands.

"Steve!" Tony shouted as Steve fumbled to grab it.

"I'm sorry." Steve said placing it back down.

"You're like a child! Don't touch things that aren't yours. Did your mother not teach you this?"

"Don't talk ill of the dead." Steve muttered.

"What did you need?"

"You slept around right?"

"Yeah. Think I told you that the first day I met you. Why?"

"Did you ever have any problems?"

"Like an STD? No."

"No. More like a problem... getting it up?" Steve asked and Tony laughed.

"Old age finally catching up to you, ay Cap? I could get you some viagra." Tony joked.

"I'm... I’m not exactly the one that's having the problem."

"Bucky?"

"Shut up! But yes. I felt so bad for him. We were you know kissing, getting started or whatever, and all and it just... didn't happen for him." Steve whispered.

"Well, 1 in 5 do have performance issues."

"Tony!"

"It's true!"

"Don't be so technical!"

"It's normal. Maybe he was having an off day. It doesn't mean he doesn't find you attractive."

"Thanks? I guess?" Steve said.

"No problem. Now get out before you break something!"

An hour later Bucky walked into Tony's lab.

"You slept around right?" He asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking? Yes. I did. What's the problem? Can't get it up? It's normal. See a therapist."

"Did you ever do anything... kinky?" Bucky asked ignoring his answer.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Like what?"

"You're not planning on getting off to this are you?" Tony half joked.

"Tony."

"Different things. Why?"

"Did you ever tie anyone up? Blindfolds maybe?"

"Yeah."

"So it's not uncommon?"

"No it's pretty normal, Bucky. You can google it for ideas and references. But be careful not to trigger anything."

"Trigger?"

"Ptsd. Small things can trigger an attack. You can feel small and like you're right back where you were five years ago. Look up BDSM and if anything gives you a bad feeling close it out."

"Got it. Thanks." Bucky said heading out.

"Bucky! If this is about hurting yourself or you feel you deserve to be hurt because things are going your way... what I'm trying to say is, some people do this stuff to make them feel better or because they feel they deserve being hit and stuff. Don't make it feel like you're with hydra or that it's okay to think you need to be hurt. If you want it fine do it but don't if you don't want to." Tony said.

Bucky offered him a small smile before walking out.


	46. July 4th

**July 4th**

Steve woke up at noon, for once having slept in. He walked out of his room with a yawn to get some coffee.

"Happy birthday!" The others shouted.

"What? Fuck it's July 4th." Steve muttered sitting down and placing his head on the table.

If he could get rid of one day and one day alone, today would be the day. Every year the team made a big deal about his birthday. Like he needed another reminder that he outlived everyone he used to know?

He knew birthdays were supposed to be a celebration but they only filled him with greater amounts of survivors guilt.

"Whose birthday is it?" Bucky asked, walking into the apartment and taking the leash of Stark.

"Steve’s’." Clint answered.

"What?" Bucky asked with a laugh. "Today's not your birthday."

Steve shot him a look telling him to shut up.

"Okay then today _is_ your birthday. Sorry." He said walking over to Wanda.

"How you feeling today? I bought some stuff for you to eat that shouldn't make you want to throw up." Bucky whispered handing her some crackers.

"Haven't thrown up in three days. Hoping for the best. Thanks." Wanda answered.

"That's great. And the baby... is he- or she..."

"The baby is just fine as far as I'm concerned." Wanda whispered back with a laugh.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm being annoying." Bucky apologized.

"Yeah you are. So stop whispering and talk to all of us." Clint said.

"I'm sorry. So what's with this birthday thing?" Bucky asked taking a seat.

Clint explained to him how when they first met Steve and found out his birthday landed on July 4th he made the perfect Captain America so from that day forward they always made a big deal of his birthday.

Clint finished explaining and Bucky shot Steve a look of, "what the fuck?"

"Hello? Are you listening, Barnes?" Clint asked.

"Huh? Yeah yeah. Birthday, America, Steve, patriotic, flags, revolution... something like that." Bucky said.

"Do you have my jacket? I left it here a few days ago." Clint asked.

"That was yours?" Bucky asked.

"Uh yeah?"

"The room next to the one next to the bathroom." Bucky said pointing a few doors down.

"Um, Honeybun." Steve said and everyone looked over at him like he was crazy.

"Did you just call me honeybun?" Bucky asked.

"Where did you put Natasha's _oh so kind_ gift?"

"In the... empty... room... fuck. Clint!" Bucky shouted but it was too late as Clint opened the door and a giant stuffed bear fell out.

"What the fuck?" Clint asked turning around.

Bucky glanced over at Steve to see him not knowing what to do either.

' _Well fuck me_.' Bucky thought before getting up and picking up the bear tossing it back into the room closing and locking the door.

"That's mine." Bucky said.

"Yours?" Everyone asked, equally confused.

"Yes. When I have a nightmare and Steve is on a mission I'll hug it pretending it's Steve. Now do you want to talk more about my sad, pathetic, ptsd filled life or ignore it and get back to whatever Tony wants to say now?"

"So whats the plan for today, Steve?" Tony asked ignoring what Bucky has just said.

"I don't care."

"Come on! Fireworks?"

"They scare the dog."

"Fine. We're at least going out for dinner. Where to?"

"I don't know red lobster?" Steve offered.

"Okay. I'll call and make a reservation for.... eight people? How's nine o'clock?"

"Better make it seven people." Wanda said.

"What? You're not coming?" Steve asked. "It's my birthday!"

"The smell of fish... I can't."

"You love fish." Bucky said.

"It makes me nauseous."

"No it do-"

"Bucky, she said it makes her nauseous. Don't be stupid." Natasha said.

"What am I not understanding?"

"Do you have pickles?" Wanda asked.

"You hate pickles." Clint said.

"Your taste buds regenerate every two weeks. These two weeks I want pickles! Problem?" Wanda snapped.

Clint held his hands up as if in surrender.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Wanda whispered.

Steve stood up walking over to the fridge. He grabbed a jar of pickles handing them to Wanda.

Wanda grinned opening the jar and starting to eat the pickles.

"How's Olive Garden? There's pasta, salad, things like that." Steve asked.

"Really, it's fine. We can go out another time, Steve."

"We're going to Olive Garden or we're not going anywhere." Steve said determinately.

"I'd just say yes now rather then draw this out." Bucky whispered.

"Okay. Olive Garden it is then." Wanda said.

"Okay. No changes now. I'm calling." Tony said walking away.

"Out. Everyone. Now. I need to talk to my husband." Bucky said.

"You're in trouble." Sam whispered to Steve as they walked out.

Bucky closed the door behind them and turned back to Steve. He crossed his arms raising an eyebrow expectingly.

"Well?" He asked.

"Well what?" Steve asked.

"Well, why do they think today's your birthday?! I don't think I'm wrong when I say your birthday is December something!" Bucky shouted.

Steve sighed.

"They made assumptions. I just didn't correct them. They assumed I was a prude, I stuck by the rules, my birthday was Independence Day, I never cursed, I was a Virgin-"

"You _were_."

"Not the point. They assumed. I didn't say no." Steve explained.

Bucky shook his head, "You're so stupid."

A knock came at the door and Wanda walked in.

"I know you said you needed to talk to Steve alone but I just wanted to let you guys know that firstly, the baby started kicking a few days ago and secondly, you guys are running out of time to tell them. I'm starting to show."

"You're starting to show?" Steve asked.

"Forget that! The baby started kicking!" Bucky laughed walking over and placing his hand on Wanda's stomach.

"Not right now!" Wanda laughed and Bucky pulled his hand away sheepishly.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"We'll tell them tonight. At dinner." Steve said.

"You don't have to. I just want you to know that times running up and they're not _complete_ idiots."

"No. It's time anyways. If they find out by themselves they'll kill us anyways."

"Ignore him. Next time the baby starts kicking call me right away. We’ll be there in three seconds flat." Bucky said.

"Okay. I will. Promise. I'll get going now. I bet Bucky has something planned for your birthday, Steve."

"Oh it sure is something." Bucky muttered.

Wanda laughed and headed out.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Steve asked.

"Oh, hell yeah." Bucky answered.

——————————————————————————

"So, hows the sex now that you're married? I think it's been an appropriate amount of time to ask." Natasha said to Bucky.

"Um... we actually... haven't... had sex... yet." Bucky mumbled looking down at his hands.

"What?" Natasha laughed.

"It's not funny! It's been a few pretty hectic months and the night of our wedding when we got the news... we just didn't get to it."

"It's been four months."

"I know!"

"In my book, you're not married until you consummate it."

"Fuck off. We'll get to it at some point. Hopefully."

"You better. Once that baby's here you're never going to have time."

"Hey, what are we talking about?" Sam asked jumping on the couch.

Natasha rolled her eyes turning towards him.

"None of your business." She said.

"Is someone having an affair? Do you need marriage counseling?!" Sam asked Bucky grinning and straightening up.

"Don't be so happy! No." Bucky said.

"Okay if you don't need marriage counseling why aren't you with your husband on his birthday?"

"Because it's not his fucking- he um he went to look for a house." Bucky said with a sigh getting both their attention.

"A house?" They asked.

"It will all make sense later. We're not abandoning you guys or whatever. We just need a bigger place with a yard and a pool and- it will all make sense." Bucky tried to explain.

A slow smile spread on Natasha's face.

"That's so sweet and so... perfect. You're going to be an amazing f- person. You already are but you're only becoming a better and better one." Natasha said, changing her voice when Sam shot her a look.

"I don't care. I don't want to know." Sam said.

Bucky laughed, "You aren't all bad, Wilson. I hate you but I see why Steve likes you."

"You're finally warming up to me, Barnes." Sam joked.

"Go near him and I'll kill you with my pinky finger." Bucky threatened.

Natasha looked over at him and they both laughed.

"You guys are weird." Sam said.

"So you've said."

Steve hopped over the couch landing next to Bucky.

He sighed placing his arm over his shoulders and kissing his cheek.

"Hey." He said.

"If you want sex it's not happening."

"All I said was hey!"

"I’m just making sure. How'd it go?"

"She showed me like sixteen houses." Steve whispered. "Sixteen."

"Well fuck. We haven't even picked out na- milkshake flavor, milkshake flavor and you want me to look at sixteen houses."

"Okay then... we still have like three hours before dinner. What do you want to do?"

"I can't do anything. I have an appointment in a few."

"Appointment for what? Are you getting a second opinion on... the issue?" Steve asked trying to be as vague as possible.

"What issue?"

"The one that happened like four months ago."

"No! It was one time, Steve! It's not that big of a deal! I don't need to make an appointment about it!" Bucky said assuming he was talking about what happened on their wedding night.

"What? No! Not... _**that**_. The... milkshake... thing. Not being able to have one. Are you getting a second opinion? For the future."

"No, Steve. And I don't plan to. I have an appointment with the therapist."

"Wait, why?" Natasha asked.

"You still see a therapist?" Sam added.

"Yes. I try to see her twice a month. It's been a few months since I last went and I feel like I'm due an appointment." Bucky explained.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Steve asked.

"I can go alone. I'm a big boy." Bucky said mockingly.

"I know I just- I don't want you feeling sad or alone or like I don't care! Because I do. I really care. And I'm here."

"I know you do and are. Everything's fine. I promise I don't want to kill myself." Bucky laughed getting up.

Steve looked up at him raising an eyebrow before quickly changing his view down to the floor.

Bucky looked over at Natasha and Sam as if asking for help before looking back down at Steve.

"Stevie," he whispered slipping his hand under his chin and tilting his head up, "I'm okay. I can call and cancel if you'd prefer. I just worry I'm missing something sometimes and it's good to get someone's opinion on how my life is going."

"Go. I just want to be sure you're okay." Steve said nodding towards the door.

"I'll meet you at Olive Garden." Bucky placed a soft kiss to his temple before heading out.

As soon as Bucky was out Steve turned back to the others.

"Do you think he's okay? I mean of course he is but do you think that maybe something may be wrong?" Steve asked gnawing at his lip.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Sam said trying to reassure him.

—————————————————————————

Bucky walked into the waiting room the smell of fresh coffee and Madeleines like usual.

"Riley, it's been a while." Bucky said to the man sitting at the desk.

"How long? Four months?" The man Bucky called Riley asked.

"Pretty sure yeah if not more." Bucky said pouring himself a cup of coffee and some Madeleines.

"Is Doctor Reed-Johnson ready for me?" He asked.

"No she's still with a patient." Riley answered and Bucky took a seat. "How's the husband?"

"Steve is doing just- how'd you know?! We didn't- I never said-"

"It's all over. Haven't you seen any magazines? Buzzfeed loves you guys."

Bucky laughed. "He's doing great. We're-we're doing really good."

"But?"

"No buts. Not this time."

"Bucky, I may not be Doctor Reed-Johnson, but I think I know you well enough by now to know that you don't think things workout for you." Riley said.

Bucky grinned, "Okay you can't tell anyone. We haven't even told the team yet and they are like family."

"Oh my god you killed someone didn't you?" Riley joked.

"We're having a baby." Bucky whispered. Riley's jaw dropped and Bucky laughed.

"Bucky, ready?" Doctor Reed-Johnson asked opening the door.

"Yep! We can talk after, Riley." Bucky said grabbing another cookie and following the doctor into the office.

He lied down on the couch.

"God I've missed this couch. Where'd you get it? IKEA? Steve and I should get a new couch."

"Bucky, you're not here to talk about my couch." Doctor Reed-Johnson said sitting down across him.

They talked for a few hours and Bucky finally finished talking about what had been happening.

"All in all... I think it's going great." Bucky said with a smile.

"That's amazing, Bucky."

"Right? Things are finally going my way. If I was a girl... I'd squeal right about now."

"I want to prescribe you some antidepressants." Doctor Reed-Johnson said writing out a prescription.

Bucky's eyes went wide as he bolted up right.

"Whoah Whoah Whoah Whoah **_Whoah_**. What? I'm good. I'm perfect! Look at me! Listen to me!" He said.

"I believe you. I also know the rest of your file. I want to prescribe them. Get the bottle. Two a day. You don't have to take them but have them just in case." She explained ripping the paper and handing it to him.

Bucky grabbed the paper. "I will get them but I can't promise I'll take them."

The clock beeped and Bucky looked over to see he was late for dinner.

"No no no no no. Fuck! I'm sorry I have to go." He said hurrying out.

——————————————————————————

Bucky rushed into the restaurant.

"Where have you been?" Steve asked.

"I lost track of time I'm sorry." Bucky panted taking a seat next to Steve.

"Okay. We all already ordered and I ordered you that salad you like."

"Thank you. I'm really sorry."

"I know I just wish we had had time to go over how we want to do this." Steve whispered.

"We'll figure it out. I'm sorry." Bucky said.

Just then the food came out, the smell of pasta and garlic spreading into the air.

"Thank you." They all said as they got handed their plates.

"Okay okay but imagine Bucky with blonde hair." Clint laughed.

"No. We're not talking about that." Bucky said shaking his head.

"Why not? It's like saying imagine Tony with orange hair."

"Because when my husband and my sister dyed my hair blonde while I was asleep and I had to live like that for a month before I finally gave up and dyed it back it's no longer a joke."

"You... I love this man more every day." Tony laughed. "I'm not hitting on him I'm just stating facts."

"Oh I wouldn't worry even if you were. He married me. No way he'd ever be into you." Bucky said.

Steve sucked in a breath turning his head away and grabbing a menu pretending to look at drinks.

"Steve? I am right, Steve, aren't I?" Bucky asked.

Steve let out the breath scratching his head.

"A margarita sounds good right about now." He said, purposefully ignoring Bucky's questions.

"Steve!" Bucky shouted and the others laughed.

Steve smacked the menu shut putting it down and turning back to him.

"I think that we can all agree when I say that you and Tony have... many... similar... qualities that I... admire and look for in a... partner..." Steve said trying and failing to make it sound as non threatening to Bucky.

"Okay. Okay. Yeah. That's fine." Bucky said with a smile turning around to face Tony who was sitting infringe of him, "get out."

"Bucky!" Everyone shouted.

"You're saying you'd rather fuck Tony then me!"

"That's not what I said."

"Okay so if I weren't gay but Tony was, would you fuck him?"

"Now this is a conversation I could get on board with." Natasha laughed sipping her drink as if it were a glass of wine while watching a sitcom.

"I’m not going to lie and say it never crossed my mind." Steve answered honestly.

"Who else would you fuck then? What is it? The brown hair? Because if I were a girl I'm pretty sure I would look like Peggy."

"You'd look like Rebecca."

"Who you also dated."

"Your mother made me!"

"Who else?"

"No one. Like I said, it's crossed my mind like once. No big deal."

"Who would you fuck Barnes? Besides Steve." Clint asked with a smirk.

"I wouldn't- I mean- Natasha. If I were drunk and trying to convince myself I’m not gay. Maybe Stark. If he's as good in bed as everyone says." Bucky answered.

"You didn't even hesitate." Steve laughed.

"I dated her already and Stark has a good reputation." Bucky said with a wink.

"I need this on video." Tony laughed.

"Video. That's it! That's it! Oh god Tony I could kiss you!" Steve laughed getting up.

"No. I swear to god if you kiss him I will divorce you right now." Bucky said.

"Come with me. Now." Steve said pulling Bucky to his feet and running off to find the waitress.

"Hey! I um, when you come to ask if we want desert, I'm going to ask you to take a picture and hand you my phone. If you could set it on record instead that'd be great. I'm going to need this on video." Steve said.

"Okay?" The waitress said confused.

"Thanks."

"I'm just as confused. Why is she doing this?" Bucky asked.

"We're telling them Wanda's pregnant." Steve whispered walking back.

"Where were we?" He asked taking a seat.

"Well I'm going back to D.C. for a few months." Sam said.

"What? No! You can't! We need you here." Steve frowned. 

"I don't mean to sound insensitive but..." Bucky started.

"Then don't say shit." Sam laughed. "Look I'll be back in like three months. Tops."

"That sucks." Tony said patting his back. "Try to come back sooner."

The waitress walked over to the table with a grin.

"Can I get you anything for dessert? If you're ready that is." She asked.

"No tha-" Tony started while Steve cut him off.

"Yes! Cheesecake. A slice for everyone. And while you're at it could you maybe take a picture?" Steve said handing her his phone.

"Of course."She said grabbing his phone. She did as Steve asked and turnt it to video turning the video on.

"Why do we need to take a picture? Don't be stupid, Steve." Clint scoffed.

"Please? Just, trust me. On the count of three." Steve said. He turnt to look at Bucky with a grin.

"You want me to count don't you?" Bucky asked.

Steve nodded eyes shining.

Bucky sighed before starting to count.

"1... 2... 3..." he started.

"Cheese!" The others said as Steve and Bucky glanced at each other with a smile.

"Wanda's pregnant!" They shouted laughing as everyones faces fell a look of shock taking over.

"Wanda’s.... you're... did they just...h-ha-how?" Tony said turning to face Wanda.

"How? I don't think I need to explain to you how someone gets pregnant." Wanda laughed.

"Who's the dad?!"

"Steve."

"Steve?! You cheated on Bucky?! Bucky's okay with this?! Why I outta-" Tony said drawing his sleeves up.

"No! No! I didn't- you can cut the camera now." Steve laughed grabbing the phone from the waitress.

"I’m so confused." Sam added.

"I already knew I'm just shocked this is how you decided to break the news." Natasha said sitting down.

"You all know Bucky and I wanted to have a kid we thought we might as well ask and well, Wanda said she'd help." Steve explained.

"That's amazing." Pepper said.

"You did this." Sam said accusingly, pointing at Bucky.

"Actually I had nothing to do with this." Bucky said.

"You're having a baby! And I'm leaving! You could've told me! I would've put off leaving! I want to meet this baby!" Sam shouted laughing.

"You're-you’re laughing?" Bucky asked.

"Of course I'm laughing! You're having a baby!"

"No way. It's not possible. They're joking." Tony said. "Come on. It's them. Of course it's a joke."

"Clint, you haven't said anything yet, what does that mean?" Steve asked cautiously.

"How long?" Clint asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How long has she been pregnant, dumbass!"

"Three months. Going on my forth." Wanda answered.

"When are you due?"

"End of December beginning of January. They're guessing around the 30th to the 7th."

"Are you guys planning on finding out the gender?"

"What's with all the questions?" Bucky laughed.

"You're having a baby! I want to know everything! I also call dibs on cool uncle and godfather so I need to know." Clint said.

All hell broke loose as they all started arguing over who got to be godfather and who got to be cool uncle.

"Hey hey hey!" Steve shouted getting everyone's attention.

"Bucky and I haven't even discussed this yet. We haven't chosen who's godfather or godmother or whatever." Steve explained.

"Well what **_do_** you know?" Clint asked.

"The kids going to be catholic so yeah it'll have a baptism but we're not pushing it on it or saying it's this or that or whatever. I know who I want to be godfather but I haven't talked to Steve yet so we're not having this conversation now." Bucky said.

"Are you finding out the gender?" Pepper asked. Bucky answered no as Steve answered yes.

"I-i have an appointment the twelfth so they have until then to decide." Wanda said.

"Names?" Clint asked.

"We don't need to know because it's going to be a boy." Bucky said.

"Or a girl. It's 50/50, Bucky." Steve said.

"I say boy." Bucky said stubbornly.

"I hope it's a boy. If it's a girl you're in for a hell of a ride." Natasha laughed.

"Cleo." Steve said.

"No. Cleo Barnes-Rogers does not work. And even so, you're not naming your daughter, if you have a daughter, after cleopatra." Tony said.

"Ricky. For a boy obviously." Bucky said.

"Olivia for a girl." Steve added.

"Maddison is also a candidate."

"I didn't agree to that."

"I like the name Maddison so it's a candidate."

"Fine. Cameron and Jessica also work."

"Yeah you guys need to find out if it's a boy or a girl now." Sam said.

"And you can’t leave. Because I hate you but for some reason Steve doesn't and someone needs to stay calm and I doubt that someone will be me." Bucky laughed.

"I will be back two? Yeah, Two months before she gives birth. I won't miss anything." Sam reasoned.

"You guys are having a baby." Tony laughed. "I feel so bad for the poor kid! Oh god I feel bad for the kids future spouse! Captain America for a dad?"

Bucky started laughing "Captain America and the winter soldier for dads. I feel bad for the poor guy or girl."

Steve scoffed crossing his arms, "shut up."

"Whatever daddy." Bucky muttered rolling his eyes.

Natasha started coughing as she set down her martini.

"That was a joke! I swear to god, Natasha it was just a joke." Bucky said pointing at her.

"Yeah. I already told him no way in hell am I letting our kid call me that." Steve said.

———————————————————————

A few weeks later, Wanda still in her fourth month, Steve took Bucky to see some of the places he had seen.

Clint walked into the living room to see Wanda pouring herself a mug of coffee.

"Hey hey hey hey hey!" Clint shouted taking the pot from her.

"Wha... I need coffee!" Wanda shouted.

Clint took the mug from her hand taking them to the kitchen and pouring out the coffee before returning to the living room.

"You can't drink coffee. I read it's bad for you." Clint explained.

"I can drink up to 200 milligrams of coffee a day. I've been doing this for four months. You're nothing compared to Steve."

"I still won't let you drink it. I'm sorry. I can't handle mopey Bucky."

"This baby won't stop kicking. I haven't slept in three days. All it does is kick and kick and kick. I-I get a moment of rest and then suddenly I'm craving Mac and cheese with ketchup or avocado and chocolate or peanut butter on hotdogs with marshmallows. I can't find a bra to fit my boobs and I'm fat and my feet are sore and I'm emotional and soon enough I won't be able to look down! Do you want me to cry?! Do you want to make a pregnant lady cry?! I want my coffee!" Wanda whined.

"I am sorry Rogers put a child in you but you signed up for this knowing what it does to your body. Speaking of, where are the fathers of your child?"

"They went to look at some places. They want to pick one and a car before the baby is born. I think they forgot they actually need to buy stuff for the baby." Wanda laughed.

"Did you ever find out if the baby's a mini boy Rogers or a mini girl Rogers?"

"They don't want to know. Bucky is convinced it'll be a boy whilst Steve is half and half." Wanda explained as Clint sat down on the couch.

"Well it has to be a boy right?" Clint asked. He couldn't even begin to imagine Steve and Bucky raising a daughter.

"I hope so. It would explain all the kicking." Wanda laughed.

"We should call them. I want to see what they're looking at." Clint said, pulling his phone out and dialing Steves number.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Steve we’re no longer in New York. Where are we?" Bucky asked as they pulled up to a large White House.

"Manhattan. I know we should stay in New York but, just look at it. Please? We're already here." Steve answered as they got off the motorcycle.

He walked up the steps to the black door knocking.

Emma opened the door.

"There you are! You're late." She said.

"I know. Wanda had an appointment earlier and then we got stuck in traffic." Steve explained.

"I don't want your excuses. Now we have less time here if we want to make it in time for the other places!" Emma said leading them in.

"Okay, Bucky. I already told Steve all this but I'll catch you up real quick. This condo is three stories, about 5000 square feet. It has seven bedrooms and four full bathrooms and a half bathroom. There are five fireplaces and you would have a backyard. It was built is 1875. The floor is wood as you can see. Oh! And there's both public and private school near by along with a park for the new baby and pets are allowed." Emma explained.

"So, what do you think?" Steve asked as Bucky looked around.

"I like the kitchen. The living room isn't bad either." Bucky answered as he walked into the masters. "Love the fireplace." He winked at Steve.

"I like the little room right there. That could be the baby's play room. We'll always be able to see him or her." He added, pointing towards the small room with glass doors.

"The rooms are a little small though right?" Steve asked.

"Yeah they are. That'll be fine for the first few years but once the kids older... that won't really do." Bucky answered.

They headed up to the third floor.

"Shit this could be anything we want." Bucky laughed.

"So?" Emma asked.

"It's a good start. I hope this ain't the best ya got, Em's."

"I'm just getting started. You'll follow my car to the next area?"

"Yep." Steve said and Emma nodded heading out. "We'll be right out!"

He turnt to Bucky, "You will _love_ the next one."

"As long as it also has a fireplace in the bedroom I don't care."

"Why?"

"Sex." He answered simply, walking out.

Steve laughed following him out just as his phone rang.

"Hey Clint. What's going on? Please say it's a mission. We haven't been on one in forever." Steve said almost begging.

"No sorry. Just wanted to see how house hunting was going."

"Rooms are a little small but not too bad. There's a nice play area for the kid."

"Okay. Well the lady you knocked up can't stop complaining that your baby won't stop kicking her." Clint laughed.

"It's true!" Wanda shouted going into frame. "My boobs are sore. Do you know what it's like to have sore boobs?" She asked.

Steve clicked just tongue sighing. "No. No I can't say I do. If I did you wouldn't have to carry our child for us."

"Well... lose a pair! Take the child! I don't like avocados!"

"I'll call you later, Clint." Steve said as he hung up.

He laughed at the thought of Clint getting his ear talked off and headed down to find Bucky waiting at the motorcycle.

"What was that about?" He asked handing Steve his helmet.

"Just Wanda complaining about her boobs." Steve answered nonchalant as he climbed onto the bike.

Bucky climbed on behind him taken a back, "Who complains about boobs?"

"You're gay. Don't sound straight. That makes it weird when you fuck me."

"Have you seen your man tits?"

"My what?"

"It's what the internet calls your pecs." Bucky answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wha-you're going to make me crash- why is the internet talking about my chest and how do you know?"

"I get bored during your Captain America lectures."

Steve laughed as they followed Emma out of the fenced yard heading towards the next house.

Bucky wrapped his arms around his waist laying his head on his shoulder. "This is nice. You smell nice. " He mumbled lightly kissing his neck.

Steve rolled his eyes following Emma's car.

"Just think, five months from now we'll have a little baby Rogers with us." Bucky smiled.

"You're really happy about this aren't you?" Steve asked unable to help his own smile. With the baby on the way he just seemed to be getting happier and happier by the day.

"Are you not?" Bucky asked.

"Of course I am I was just- a part of me worried you wouldn't be so fast to love the idea seeing as biologically-"

"No. I don't care. The child is a part of you. I love him. Or her. I bet it's a him."Bucky said as they pulled up into the driveway.

"Are we getting a house or a forest?" He asked hopping off and looking around at all the trees.

"It's technically a big yard." Steve defended. "We could build the kid a treehouse!"

"A kid could also easily get lost."

"Give it a chance. Emma will show you around." Steve said as he pushed Bucky into the house.

"Okay lets get right to it, it's about 15,000 square feet. There's 8 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms. There's a pool which Steve said you both wanted and there is a fireplace." She said, getting right to the point as she led him through the tall green doors.

The doors opened to two rooms right there, a sitting room to the right and what he could only assume to be a living room to the left. Walking further down they encountered the stairs yet kept going to see the pool first.

The walked out the back door to see the fenced in pool area along with stone floor and a grassy patch. A small smile crossed his face at the idea of them playing soccer with a little kid or teaching the small toddler to swim.

They walked back into the house to see a small reading nook.

"What do you think so far?" Steve asked walking over to them.

"Tell me you can't see us teaching our kid to read in that nook over there." Bucky whispered pointing at the nook.

"And-and teaching him or her to swim and playing soccer or something right out those doors!" He laughed moving over to point at the backyard.

"So you like it?"

"I don't know I haven't seen the rest of it."

"Okay okay follow me. This is the dining room and through there is a pantry and across the hall is the bathroom and near by are not one but two kitchens." Steve said showing him the right side of the first floor.

To the left was a family room and the living room they had seen earlier which did in fact included a fireplace.

They headed up the stairs.

"We'd change the floor to hardwood and the walls are fine although we could paint them a white or grey." Steve said.

Bucky laughed heading into the masters room.

"Bathrooms a little small."

"Do we need a big bathroom?"

"For what I have in my mind..."

"We have a bedroom." Steve answered and Bucky rolled his eyes heading out of the masters. They headed across the hall to another bedroom.

"This room leads right into this one which has its own bathroom." Emma said opening the door.

They walked out and to the next room.

"Where's the closet here?" Bucky asked.

"There isn't one."

"Where are people supposed to put their clothes?"

"Well, we could..." Steve said thinking as he walked around. "Here! We could lock these two doors or just completely replace them with a wall and add doors here... we will make it work."

"And there's another floor still! We could change this into a play room or something for the kid and there's bedrooms upstairs!" Steve laughed.

"You want this place?" Bucky asked.

"It's one of my favorites, so yeah. I do." Steve answered.

They headed to 30 more places before finally finishing.

"So? Any choices? Any you want to discard completely?" Emma asked as they walked out of the last place.

"We'll talk about it and call you. I got some pictures and we can show the others. We have a bit of time still." Steve answered.

"Okay. Call me when you figure it out. It was nice seeing you both." Emma said hopping into her car.

"So?" Steve asked.

"Let's get a car. That's an easy decision compared to a whole house."

"Okay. I'll send the pictures to Clint and tell him we'll see them later." Steve said and Bucky nodded holding his hands out.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Keys. I'm driving." Bucky explained.

Steve laughed pulling the keys out of his pocket and handing them to Bucky.

Bucky grinned hopping on the bike and turning it on. Steve got on behind him and Bucky started the motorcycle.

They headed down to the car dealership.

"Bucky look at this car! Look at how the doors open! We didn't see that back in our day!" Steve said getting off the bike and heading over to a car which's doors opened up.

"Steve we cannot get that car." Bucky laughed going after him.

"Hi, I am Nicholas Diaz. You can call me Nick. How can I help you this evening?" A man said walking over to them.

"Hi Nick. I'm Bucky and this is- well you're probably going to need our drivers licenses so my real name is James- as I was saying, this is Steve my husband." Bucky said, shaking his hand.

"Hi. Ignore him he doesn't have a filter." Steve laughed shaking his hand.

"It's alright. How can I help you both today?" Nick asked.

"Well I- we own a motorcycle. We are also expecting a baby in about five months time so that will not work." Steve explained.

"So a family type car. Got it. Any specific brand? Size?"

"Small." Bucky answered.

"Small? No way. Big." Steve said.

"Why big? It's you and me and a baby that's the size of a doll." Bucky asked.

"Because we agreed on at least two kids and I don't want to be back here three years from now because you didn't listen and bought a small car." Steve whispered.

"Three years from now? You think we'll have another kid three years from now?"

"I'm hoping sooner."

"Why?!"

"I don't want this kid being an only child. I hated it. You loved having sisters!"

"But three years?"

"I don't know I threw a number out. Even if we only have one kid I mean there's Natasha, Wanda, Clint, Tony! We need a big car."

"Fine. Well look at big cars." Bucky said giving up.

"I think I have just what you need. Follow me." Nick said.

They followed him over to a large dark blue car.

"This is the Kia Telluride. It's about $31,890 and fits 7 to 8 people." He explained opening the car for them.

They looked around.

"There is emergency breaking technology, um what else- oh!- heated seats, it comes in green, white, silver, grey, black, and red. The inside comes in black, grey and butterscotch. There's both captain seating which is two seats in the second row and bench seating which is three."

"They make you memorize all that?" Steve laughed.

"Yes, sir."

"It's a little big but I'm used to smaller cars so this is good I guess. Let's keep looking."

The man showed them a Lincoln Navigator, Ford Expedition, and a Cadillac Escalade.

"So? Have you made a decision?"

"I like the Ford." Steve answered.

"I like the Lincoln." Bucky said.

"Can we take them for a drive?" Steve asked.

"Of course. Let's go."

"Oh! He can't drive. He needs a new license. Long story. Can he take that test thing now?" Bucky asked pointing at Steve.

"Bucky, I know how to drive." Steve whispered.

"But you're not driving our kid around without proof that you can drive."

"Normally we do that in the day with light but I'm sure we can make an exception."

Long story short, they ended up with a Black Lincoln Navigator with bench seats along with an entertainment system on the back.

They had managed to put the motorcycle in the trunk to make things easier.

"Stevie, I know you're upset you failed-"

"It was rigged! I can drive!" Steve shouted.

"But you can retake it in the day. It's fine." Bucky said dropping his hand on Steve’s thigh with a smile as he stopped at the red light.

Steves eyes shot down to Bucky's hand before back up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I- Sorry." Bucky said retracting his hand.

"I didn't- why are you sorry?"

"I don't know. We haven't had sex since we got married! You haven't made a move! I don't know why or what to do! Do you not want to now that we're married? Is this how it's going to be for the rest of our lives? Am I supposed to say something or do something about it? I-I put my hand on your thigh and you act like I'm some stranger trying to feel you up." Bucky said slowly starting to hyperventilate, “I’m your husband! I-I’m trying to comfort you! I’m not some stranger trying to get you into bed! And even if I wanted to make a move I can’t because now I’m worried that you don’t like what I do and maybe now you’re not attracted to me because I might not want to do what you want to do because god Steve how can I tie you up when when I think of tying someone up I think of them being **_tortured_**!” 

"Bucky!" Steve shouted to stop him. "I haven't made a move because the last time we were going to have sex I dropped a pretty big bomb on you. I've been waiting for you to say something. It's just an idea. Doesn't mean we have to do it. I don't even know if I'd like it. And even so we could do it later or never I don't care. I was waiting for you to make the first move. I reacted poorly didn't I?"

"Yeah especially since I wasn't trying to start anything I was just- a hand on your thigh sometimes is just a hand on your thigh. I mean, hell yeah I wanna fuck but I didn't mean to make you think I meant now. I mean if we could I'd try to start it but I'm driving." Bucky laughed as the light turnt green and he pulled onto the highway.

They drove in silence before Steve suddenly kissed Bucky's neck.

"Steve what are you doing?" Bucky asked.

Steve mumbled against his neck trailing up to his ear, "Just go with it. You'll enjoy it."

"I am going to crash this car and we'll be right back where we started- Steve!" Bucky shouted swerving to the next lane as Steve started unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

Steve pulled away looking back before back at Bucky.

"Dude you almost crashed. I barely touched you. I should be scared for my life given what I wanted to do."

Bucky looked at him like a deer in headlights before lowering the window and sticking his head out, "SORRY!" He shouted before sitting back down.

"Do you want me not to?" Steve asked.

"I- I didn't say that." Bucky answered.

Steve laughed going back to kissing his neck and palming at his crotch, "Just keep your eyes on the road."

Bucky gulped, tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Eyes on the road." Steve whispered feeling Bucky keep glancing down at him.

"They're on the road. They're just also scared we're going to crash our brand new car and die before we get to meet our baby." Bucky said, trying to keep his voice level as Steve pulled him out.

The next thing he knew Steves mouth was on him.

He groaned as Steve bobbed his head.

"Oh this is so stupid." Bucky said, moaning none the less.

Steve pulled away chuckling, "if you really wanted me to stop you would've said something before I started."

"Oh just keep going." Bucky laughed letting go of the wheel with one hand so he could put it in Steves hair when he went back down. 

Steve did just that, slowly moving his head up and down.

He moaned around him.

The next thing either one of them knew Bucky was gripping at Steves hair like his life depended on it as he shot his load swerving off the road only noticing in time to stop a millimeter before hitting a tree.

Steve swallowed before pulling off and sitting up.

"That was..." Steve started at a loss of words.

"Way too fast." Bucky finished for him with a sigh dropping his head on the wheel.

Steve laughed, the horn ringing everywhere as Bucky kept hitting his head on it.

"Bucky, it's fine." He said as he pulled Bucky off the wheel.

"That took what? Eight-eight seconds? Yeah that's not fine."

Steve sighed reaching over Bucky finding the lever on the seat and pulling it so Bucky's seat would go down.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked propping himself up on his elbows.

"Well you're freaking out about eight seconds then we'll go again." Steve answered climbing over onto Bucky's lap.

Bucky let out a breath with a smile, "You're crazy."

"Crazy about you." Steve whispered leaning down and kissing him.

A knock came from the window, startlingthem apart.

Steve sat up and rolled down the window confused.

"You realize public nudity is a crime. So is sex while driving." The officer said.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked.

The officer pointed down to where Bucky was lying.

"I-" Bucky tried to defend himself.

"And you we're speeding and almost crashed. License and registration?"

"You're kidding."

"I'm sorry I don't see anything funny about this. You could've put people in danger."

Bucky sighed sitting up and fixing Steve so he was covering him as he got out the license and registration handing it to the officer.

The officer took it and walked back over to his police car before coming back and returning it along with a-

"2,500 dollars?! For what?!" Bucky shouted.

"Public indecency and speeding. Have a goodnight, sirs." The officer walked away.

Bucky sighed as he put the ticket in the overhead mirror as Steve moved back to his seat.

Bucky zipped his pants up and they pulled back onto the road.

————————————————————————————

Month 5

"You need to pick a place now. Do you realize that baby can pop out of Wanda in two weeks?" Clint said smacking Steve and Bucky over the heads.

"What?" Bucky asked. "I thought she was only at five months."

Clint sighed before answering, "the earliest a baby can be born and survive is 5 and a half months. It can be born sooner too! You need to pick a house and go shopping because if not this baby will grow up in a box."

"Clint, I'm so glad you feel so strongly about this," Steve said mocking him "but you don't need to worry. We're going to buy stuff later today with the others if you want to come."

"I'm not getting in that car. You two fucked in it and then got sent to jail for it." Clint laughed.

Steve scoffed, "fine then don't come."

"Nope. That's your job." Wanda joked walking down the stairs.

"Holy shit, Wanda." Bucky said as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"What? I just woke up. I haven't had time to shower yet." She said walking over to a mirror.

"No. You're just- you're really coming along."

"You're calling me fat! Why are you calling me fat when I'm carrying your child! Your husband did this to me so don't you fucking dare call me fat."

"I-i didn't-I'd never- I just meant-"

"She's still emotional. It should've worn off but I remember when Laura was pregnant the first time she was emotional all nine months." Clint explained.

"I'm not going to be able to go shopping with you guys today. My feet are swollen, my back hurts and I-I can't remember my phone password! I'm going to yoga. It's supposed to help my back."

"How far along are you again?" Steve asked.

"About.... 18? 18 weeks." Wanda answered.

"I can stay with you if you don't want to be alone. Bucky and the others should be fine without me. We don't need ten people shopping for one baby." Steve said.

"No! You two need to figure everything out. There's a million things you will and won't need and buckys going to freak out in the middle of the store." Wanda laughed. "Plus, Peppers helping me pack a bag."

"Bag? Where are you going?" Clint asked.

"A hospital bag. To be ready. You and I both know that a baby can come a lot sooner then expected."

Natasha hurried down the stairs.

"Oh can we go now? Please oh please oh please let us go already? I can't wait any longer!" She practically begged.

Wanda looked over at her shocked before sighing "I'm going to yoga." She said practically waddling away.

Bucky laughed getting up, "yeah I think tonys been waiting in the car for an hour now."

They headed out to the car to see Tony in the car, music on full volume, dancing around in his seat.

Steve knocked on the window scaring Tony.

Tony turnt off the music opening the door.

"How much of that did you see?" He asked.

"Too much. Way to fucking much." Steve answered opening the door.

Tony got out and headed to the back seat as Steve got into the drivers seat.

Bucky got into the co-pilots seat as Natasha and Clint got in the back with Tony.

"Has anyone talked to Sam lately?" Bucky asked as Steve pulled out onto the street.

"No not lately. Last I heard from him he was trying to finish some things to make itback before you two pick a house." Natasha answered.

Soon enough they arrived at a store called buy buy baby.

"Can't we just go to like... target? Or something?" Tony asked.

"No! But buy baby is one of the best baby stores, Tony." Clint said.

"But-"

"I'm sorry who has kids?" Clint asked.

Bucky laughed as they got out of the car heading into the store.

"Hello! Welcome to buy buy baby here for you and your baby! How may we help the expecting couple today?" A lady asked with a grin.

Bucky looked over at Steve and the others, "yeah no this place is too perky for me. Let's go."

The worker laughed "okay okay I'm sorry I'll be less perky. Just store policy. How can I help?"

"My husband and I are expecting a baby. Our friend- also our surrogate- is five months pregnant." Steve explained.

"Congratulations. Baby boy or girl?"

"We've decided on a surprise."

"Okay so everything should be gender neutral. You want to start out with the easy things, so that means... car seat, crib, diapers, etc. .Baby clothes should be last especially since you don't know whether it's a boy or a girl. Use this to scan the tags on any of the furniture and when you go to pay we will bring out the boxes. It's something new we're trying there was a break in a few weeks ago. I will be over there helping that lady just send one of your groupies over to get me." She said before walking away.

"Okay what first, Clint? You know everything." Steve asked.

"A crib and a mattress for the crib. Oh and you need a changing table but sometimes they come with the crib so if you want to save space I'd just go with that. I recommend you get one of those pack'n'play things too. It's like a portable crib along with a bassinet for when the kid is smaller."

"Is that all?" Bucky asked sarcastically.

"Not even close. You need a dresser for the clothes because babies grow fast and you'll be buying and buying and buying clothes. You'll need a rocking chair because babies like to be kept moving and it'll help them sleep. Don't worry about formula or food until the month of her due date. Don't get diapers until her due date either."

"Diapers? No no. I didn't sign up for that. I signed up for a cute baby. Not potty training or whatever." Bucky said and Steve couldn't help but laugh.

"It's kind of a package deal, love." He said as he scanned the tag on a white crib.

Clint made a noise in the back of his throat and Steve turnt to him.

"What?" He asked exasperated.

"White?"

"Yes white! What's wrong with it?!"

"It stains." Clint answered simply.

Steve went to counter his argument but sighed realizing he was right. He deleted the crib from the device walking over to a grey one and scanning it instead.

They continued scanning what Clint had already mentioned.

"Okay wait, why is this one like $40 more then that one? They look exactly the same." Steve asked feeling a headache coming on.

"That one," Clint said pointing to the one on the left, "has a changing table. The other one doesn't."

Steve turnt around looking at Bucky for help.

Bucky couldn't help but laugh at how undeniably, yet adorably, confused his husband looked.

"Go with the one with the changing table. Two in one or whatever." Bucky offered.

"Okay but what if the reason our kid doesn't get into like Harvard or something is because we picked that one instead of the other?" Steve asked.

"That won't happen." Tony said before Bucky could.

Steve sighed and turned to Clint.

"What next?" He asked.

Bucky was walking around looking at the stuff trying to help.

"We should get this! You can put like- I don't know books or toys or whatever in it." He said to Steve.

Steve nodded walking over and scanning it before turning back to Clint.

"Well we’re in the furniture area so I say..." Clint started, trailing off as Steve walked away.

"Bucky! Look at the little table with the chairs! Isn't that adorable? We could sit with the baby and it can play with it's toys or something." Steve laughed looking at the light grey table and chairs as he scanned it.

"He asks my opinion and then completely ignores me." Clint whispered to Natasha who laughed walking over to the bedding.

She grabbed a 4-piece grey, cloud themed bedding set and put it in the cart. "It's gender neutral. Once the babies born, They can come back and get more." She explained before adding in some swaddling blankets and relieving blankets.

Tony raised an eyebrow confused.

"I did my research." She answered as Clint added some red bumpers and 3 crib sheets into the cart.

Tony grabbed a dark blue quilt adding it to the cart trying to seem helpful.

Natasha laughed as she added a mobile that matched the bedding set.

"Seriously? You filled up half the cart while we went to scan a lamp?" Bucky asked and Natasha nodded.

"Is that it?" Steve asked.

"No. You still need a car seat, bath stuff, safety, feeding, toys, and first aid." Clint said.

Bucky groaned taking the device from Steves hands and walking over to a car seat. He scanned the price, "done."

Steve reached for one of those baby carriers that you attach to yourself to carry the baby.

Bucky scanned one of the play-pen things.

"You go for morning runs Steve right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Try to." Steve answered.

"Then you should get this." Tony said pointing to a bright red jogging stroller.

Steve laughed but before he could protest Bucky had already scanned it along with a full size stroller and travel stroller.

"Get the whole store why don't ya?" Steve said.

Clint threw a diaper bag into the cart taking the scanner from Bucky and scanning a bouncer and a high chair.

They finished up getting the bath tub, burp clothes, towels, bath toys, baby monitors, gate, thermometer, cabinet locks, corner guards, outlet plugs, night light, 8 ounce and 4 ounce bottles, bottle warmer, bottle brushes, pacifiers, 6 bibs, an activity mat, a few rattles, baby shampoo and soap, teething rings, and a few stuffed animals.

"Look at how cute this little elephant is, Steve!" Bucky laughed showing him the elephant.

"Okay we're done." Steve said taking the toy and placing it in the cart.

"But we haven't even picked out clothes! That's the best part Stevie!"

"Stop spending time with Natasha!"

"Hey!" Natasha shouted offended.

"We will get baby clothes when the baby is here. Okay? Or closer to Wanda's due date." Steve said to Bucky.

They headed over to check out.

"Did you find everything okay?" The lady that greeted them asked.

"Too okay." Steve laughed handing her the scanner.

She pressed a few buttons and they payed.

They agreed to have the stuff they scanned sent over and just to take the smaller stuff with them right then.

They were putting everything in the car when they got a call.

"It's Wanda." Clint said answering and stepping aside.

"Hey, Wanda- Whoah slow down what? You-you- are you su-you're only 18, 19 we- okay okay! Don't scream!" Clint said with a sigh. "We're on our way." He said hanging up and walking back over.

"What did she want?" Tony asked.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Wanda and Pepper**

Pepper sighed dropping onto the bed when they got back from yoga.

"God that was amazing. I haven't felt that relaxed since before I started dating Tony." Pepper laughed.

Wanda laughed as she set her bag down.

"I can't speak for dating Tony but this is as relaxed as I've been since the pregnancy started." She said. She groaned dropping her hand to her stomach.

"You okay?" Pepper asked propping herself up.

"Yeah I probably just moved around too much."

"I have no clue how you do it. I don't even think I'll have a kid for myself."

"Yeah well... it's not that bad. Labor’s going to be a dick though." She laughed.

Pepper laughed along with her as she stood up pulling out a bag along with a list of what Clint said Wanda would need.

"I can't believe control-freak Steve Rogers doesn't want to know whether he's going to be raising a boy or a girl." Pepper added.

"Right? And they already went shopping. I hate every minute of not knowing. I wish I could just know but we all know I'd accidentally call it a she or a he and then Bucky or Steve would cry because I ruined the surprise." Wanda said mockingly.

"I bet everything's grey."

"Or pink."

"Pink?"

"They're terrified it'll be a girl but we all know they both want a daughter so she can be "daddy's little princes"." Wanda laughed.

"I feel bad for her future boyfriend then." Pepper said.

"You know you don't actually have to do that. I don't need a bag ready until at latest three months from now."

"I know but what if you go into labor three weeks from now?"

"What are the odds I go into labor any time soon?" Wanda asked.

"Going by how you're gripping your stomach? High." Pepper said raising an eyebrow.

"It's just- it feels like really bad cramps. I'm fine though. It's not possible to go into labor this early. It's too early. Plus, they're subsiding." Wanda said offering her a smile.

Pepper kept packing the bag and ten minutes later Wanda let out a groan.

"Okay that's not normal. I'm calling the hospital. Call Clint so he can tell Steve and Bucky to head on over. I'll drive you." Pepper said throwing Wanda her phone before using her own to call the hospital.

"Hey um my friend... she's pregnant and she's getting really bad cramps she says. I'm a little worried so I think I'm going to take her in." Pepper said when the hospital picked up.

She listened to what the man on the other side had to say before turning to Wanda, "he wants to know how far apart they are and how bad. Scale of 1 to 10."

"10 minutes, 7. The pain is a 7." Wanda snapped.

Pepper repeated it to the man before hanging up. "Okay. Get in the car."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So we need to get to the hospital." Clint said nonchalant.

"Why? What happened?" Steve asked.

"Wanda thinks that she may be going into labor." Clint answered getting into the car leaving everyone with questions.

"... did he say..." Bucky tried, trailing off.

"... get in the car. I'm driving." Tony said before anyone could say anything else.

They got to the hospital in under seven minutes somehow and Steve and Bucky headed into Wanda's room.

"What the fuck is happening?" Steve asked her.

"Uh, could you maybe move up to my head? You know, since my legs are up and open." Wanda laughed.

Steve went beet red and headed over to her head.

"I-I just- I mean- I-i-i-" Steve mumbled looking away from her.

Bucky laughed as he headed over to her head.

"What he means to say is that he's never been down there with a girl so he's all flustered now and he's sorry. He also wants to know what's happening and so do I." He said.

"My stomach hurt and Pepper assumed it was labor. I'm waiting for the doctor but the pains going away." She explained just as the doctor walked in.

"They are just Braxton Hicks. It feels like contractions but they're not. It's good you came in though. Most women don't get them until their third trimester so I'm going to say you should come in in two weeks so we can make sure everything's running smoothly and you don't give birth too soon." Doctor Smith explained.

"So we shouldn't worry that we literally just bought stuff and have no idea how to assemble a crib?" Steve asked.

"No need to worry." Doctor Smith laughed.

"I'll see you in two weeks." She added before walking out.

"You has us come all the way here somehow making it in under seven minutes for nothing?" Steve asked walking around.

"Head! Head head head head head! My legs are still up on those stirrups, Rogers!" Wanda shouted putting her legs down.

"Yeah, Stevie. You know better then to get right on down. Haven't even take her on a date and you already got her pregnant.” Bucky teased.   
  


"Fuck off!"

"Could you two get out? I need to get dressed." Wanda whispered pointing at the door.

Steve and Bucky headed out.

"So?" Tony asked.

"Braxton Hicks." Steve and Bucky said.

"Oh. Laura had those. Most women don't even feel them she said." Clint said with a shrug.

Wanda walked out of the room with a scoff. "No vagina no opinion, Clint."

"So you're not having the baby?" Tony asked.

"Not yet. Can we go home? I wanna see what you guys bought!" Wanda laughed.

Steve sighed and they headed out to the cars.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Steve asked Bucky.

"Steve, I don't know. We still need to pick a place and set everything up which we can't do until we pick a place and we need to pick out clothes which we can't even do until the damn baby is born! Am I stressed? Yes, yes I am."

"What's tonight?" Pepper asked. She and Clint had switched cars. Clint was with Wanda and Pepper joined the others.

"Date night." Everyone answered.

"We can go next week. Plus I promised Nat that I'd help her try something she saw on tubeyoute." Bucky said.

"YouTube. It's called YouTube, Barnes." Tony laughed.

Bucky scoffed, "whatever."

They got back to the tower.

"I'm going to go put the stuff away, Buck. I'll order some barbecue wings in an hour." Steve said kissing Bucky before he and the others got out of the car.

"We'll make it quick." Bucky promised, squeezing his hand before walking into the tower with Natasha.

Bucky spent thirty minutes helping Natasha practice the trick she saw on YouTube before finally taking a break after she almost stabbed him.

Natasha threw him a bottle of water as Steve walked in.

"I ordered the wings. They'll bring them to the tower and yes Natasha I ordered your blue cheese." Steve said before turning to Bucky, "You guys done? Because... there's a perfectly good shower calling your name."

  
Bucky sighed getting back up, "Stevie..." he started. 

Steve rolled his eyes assuming he'd say no, “I know you’re not ready to talk about it again. That doesn’t mean I can’t try.”

"You gotta catch me first." Bucky said with a smirk before running off.

"I hate my husband." Steve muttered running after him leaving Natasha laughing to herself.

He finally caught up and grabbed his leg pulling him right down to the ground.

"You done fooling around?" He asked getting down on top of him.

Bucky huffed, blowing his hair out of his face.

"I would love to join you in the shower before the foods here ya know." He whispered in his ear.

Bucky smiled and turned his head away from him, "You get the shower started while I get some towels from Tony."

Steve grinned getting off and running down to the gym showers.

Bucky waited a few minutes as to not seem _too_ eager before getting up with a maniacal laugh and hurrying off in the other direction.

"TONY!" He shouted running up to his floor.

Pepper startled awake looking over at him, "He was called to a meeting in California what’s wrong?" She asked.

"Oh I just needed towels. I'm going to take a shower." Bucky said suddenly going red faced, feeling dirty, ' _damn Stark. This woman makes me feel like I'm trying to hide the fact that I'm going to go get my ass fucked raw from my mother.'_

"This is a kink of Starks isn't it?" He asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I’m about to go get fucked until I _hopefully_ can't walk and I shouldn't be telling you it except not telling you it makes me feel like a child who's mother or teacher walked in on them doing something wrong. That's one of Starks kinks isn't it?" Bucky blurted out.

"I don't know you well enough to answer that."

"Understood. I'm gonna go..."

"Get fucked?"

"Yeah. Practically." Bucky said turning to leave.

"Sam called by the way. Says he's coming in sometime for a short visit." Pepper added as Bucky walked out shooting her a thumbs up.

He headed down to the gym showers.

Opening the door, he was greeted by steam. For a guy who was frozen for almost a century, Steve sure did like his hot water.

Silently, he closed the door, turning the lock, stepping out of his baggy black workout pants and pulling off his shirt.

He opened the glass shower door and stepped in under the water. The future and its two shower heads was awesome.

Steve smiled turning around. "Took you long enough. Had to cancel a hot date?" He laughed placing light, open mouthed kisses on his shoulder.

Bucky hummed turning around and dropping his head. "Mmhm. Real beauty too. Kinda feel bad."

"Then I guess it's my job to make you feel better." Steve said biting his ear.

"You wanna top? Promise I’m clean and shaven.” Bucky asked.

"I mean... yeah why not? It's been a while. I didn’t need to know all that but yeah.”

"Is that your way of saying "I'm going to say yes but I want to bottom"?" Bucky laughed as Steve kept kissing him.

"No. Is that your way of saying you're just being polite in asking?"

Bucky scoffed turning back around. "No. What? You think I can't take it?"

"Oh I know you can't." Steve smirked backing him up against the shower wall.

"Bet." Bucky said and Steve backed up confused.

"I don't think you're using that right." He said.

"Neither do I... even so, we don't have any lube."

"See? Can't take it." Steve laughed opening the shower door and pulling a travel size bottle of lube out of a bag. "Tony keeps one in every bag, drawer, you name it."

Bucky laughed before turning around, "Get to it then."

Steve grinned and bent Bucky over. Bucky braced his hands against the wall as Steve lubed up.

He reached over gripping Bucky’s hair and pulling his head back to kiss him as he slowly pushed in.

Bucky groaned into the kiss, "Jesus Stevie! At least I put a few fingers in to prepare you beforehand." He said pulling away.

"Oh fuck off or I'll pull out and just leave you here." Steve said slowly rocking his hips.

Bucky scoffed dropping his head.

"Are you even _in_ anymore?" Bucky asked, keeping his voice level.

"What?" Steve asked.

"I _mean_ , I can't **feel** _anything_. You really just that small Rogers?" Bucky teased pushing back against him.

Steve pulled out and took a quick once over at the things in the shower. ' _He will kill you if you use that shampoo bottle'_ he thought before grabbing it. ' _Note to self: get Tony a new shampoo bottle._ '

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked suddenly worried when he heard Steve open the lube bottle again.

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about it." Steve said with a sigh rubbing the lube onto the bottle. It wasn't exactly big... but it wasn't small either. About, maybe, a good 9 inches long and 5, maybe 6, inches wide. Okay it wasn’t that small but given the effects of the super soldier system...

He slowly pushed the bottle into Bucky. Bucky gasped snapping his head up.

"No. No. Whatever that is get it out. It does not feel normal." Bucky said shaking his head causing Steve to laugh.

"Of course it doesn't feel normal. It's a shampoo bottle."

"YOURE PUTTING A SHAMPOO BO-"

"Shut up! Do you want someone coming down here? Now, do you seriously want me to take it out because I'm not even an inch in yet." Steve asked ready to pull it out if Bucky said to.

Bucky stayed quiet for a few minutes before finally letting out a groan and answering, "Keep going."

Steve smirked slowly pushing the bottle in more and leaning down to his ear. "See? I knew you could take it." He whispered.

He finished pushing in, leaving a good two inches out for a good grip, pulling it out half way before pushing it back in.

Bucky moaned, his hand trying to grip for anything to find nothing there.

A knock came from the door causing Steves hand to slip, accidentally pushing the bottle in fully.

"Oh shit." He said unable to believe his stupidity.

"What?" Bucky asked going to stand up.

"NO!" Steve shouted pushing him back to his original position.

"Don't-don't move. If you move I don't know what'll happen so please don't move." He whispered before opening the shower door and getting out.

He unlocked the door, opening it just enough to poke his head out. "Hi, Wanda."

Wanda smiled at him uneasily, confused by the shouting she had just heard, "What’s going on in there?"

"Oh." Steve said trying to come up with an excuse, "Bucky wanted to try this thing he saw on that porn website Tony told him about and it's not going as planned."

Wanda gave him a look, shaking her head to stop her speculations from forming. She sighed, "Can I borrow the shampoo? I'm out and don't feel like going out to buy some more." She asked.

Steve looked back over at Bucky before back at Wanda, "The shampoo bottle actually broke. That's why I shouted "no" actually. I'm sure Clint will run over to our apartment to get the shampoo if you want to ask him."

"It's in his ass isn't it?" Wanda asked and Steves face turned to terrified.

"I really don't want to die and I'm so close to death right now that it isn't even funny because I just made a terrible mistake so I can't answer your question at this time." He whispered looking as if he might cry.

"I don't want to know." Wanda said before walking away.

_'Oh my god I don't know what to do!_ ' He thought to himself turning around and closing the door getting back in the shower.

He gulped, running his hand over Bucky's back. "Okay, Bucky, honey, baby, you know I love you right?" He whispered.

"What the fuck did you do to me Steve?!" Bucky shouted going to get back up only to be stopped by Steve.

"You need to stop moving." Steve said trying to keep a smile on his face as he continued talking, "So you see, Wanda knocked on the door and my hand slipped and because of the lube on the bottle I happened to accidentally push it in... completely. Now, this doesn't have to be a bad thing! We don't have to freak out!" Lies. "We can look up what to do, we can ask the others, and if worse comes to worse, we'll go to the hospital."

"Hospital?! You want- you think- Steve Rogers I swear to god!" Bucky shouted.

"Steve Barnes-Rogers, Bucky! Seriously! What's the point in getting married if everyone's going to still call me Rogers?! Barnes-Rogers! Barnes-Rogers! My name is Steve **_Barnes-Rogers!_** " Steve shouted. Not the point, he knew that but it was much easier shouting then being shouted at.

"I’m standing up. I'm walking out. I am going to get in the car and you are going to drive me to the hospital. You will explain what you did to me. And you will have them figure out how to get this out of me because it was your idea." Bucky said, keeping his voice level as he straightened up. He sighed as the bottle moved further up. Giving himself a minute to get used to the discomfort, he walked out of the shower grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his hips. He headed out and up the elevator, avoiding the stairs.

Steve quickly got dried and pulled on his boxers running after him.

"Did Bucky come through here in just a towel by any chance?" He asked Clint.

"What? No." Clint said confused just as Bucky walked out of the elevator.

"Bucky you have to stop mo-" Steve tried and Bucky shushed him.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Just get in the car and drive!" Bucky shouted continuing his walk out of the tower.

After a grueling car ride they finally got to the hospital.

After some explaining on Steves part, they managed to let Bucky into a room to wait for a doctor.

Bucky groaned moving from foot to foot refusing to sit down.

"How could you do this to me?" Bucky whispered to Steve.

"It was an accident!"

"You know, usually I don't mind. I'll stick a plug up there and be fine for eight/nine hours. Today? Not so much."

"Oh quit complaining. You're still hard!" Steve laughed pointing at the bump under the towel.

Bucky sighed looking around impatiently. They were surrounded in a room full of monitors not yet connected to anything, the distant sound of the tv, and the curtain that offered privacy from the outside world, yet the sounds carried through the thin walls: people dying, babies being born, nurses scurrying across the halls to attend a code blue, and, he was willing to bet, doctors laughing at how someone could be so stupid as to get a shampoo bottle stuck up their ass.

He gasped as the bottle moved around with his stance pushing against his prostate sending a shiver through his body and all he could think was the mortification he'd be in when the doctor(s) would walk in.

A medical assistant walked in just then.

"Mr. Barnes?" She asked.

"That's me. And it's Barnes-Rogers. I still need to update some things." Bucky answered not bothering to turn around.

"What brings you in today?" The woman asked.

"You sound too young to hear this but my husband thought it'd be a good idea to stick something up my ass and now it's stuck." Bucky answered and the woman couldn't help her gasp. She had seen some weird things in her time as a nurse but never this. She had heard stories, of course.

She coughed awkwardly, "um okay." She answered typing it into the computer, "I-i need to get your temperature and check your pressure."

She grabbed the thermometer and walked over to him.

Bucky opened his mouth staring daggers at Steve as the nurse took his temperature coming out normal. She then took his pressure, which, unsurprisingly, turned out too high.

"I just need to ask some questions. They may seem dumb but they are required." She explained opening a new tab.

"Full name?"

"James Buchanan Barnes-Rogers. The health insurance probably just says Barnes though."

"Sex?"

"Three times a week?"

"I meant male or female."

"I don't care. I mean, I married a man so male since we started going out but..."

"She means are you a man or a woman!" Steve snapped going red faced. "Man. He's a man if that's not obvious."

"Are you sexually acti- yes. Ignore that. Any mental health issues?"

"Depression, anxiety, ptsd."

"Any health issues?"

"Lost an arm. Was mentally and physically tortured and experimented on. Loss of memory for about seventy years. Does that go under health?"

"Okay. I'm done here. The doctor will be in shortly." The woman said, walking out, obviously realizing this was way above her pay rate.

"You're a dick." Steve scoffed.

"Speaking of dicks, how big is yours?" Bucky asked.

"I-i- you should know that." Steve stammered looking away from him, okay so sometimes he was still the "blushing virgin" everyone made him out to be.

"Yeah but I mean like exactly." Bucky laughed.

"How would I know?"

"You never measured? Compared before and after?" Bucky asked.

"No! Have you?!" Steve asked completely humiliated at the topic of conversation.

"Ten and 3/4 inches." Bucky answered off the top of his head like a prayer he had had to learn for church school.

Steve stared up at him open mouthed, "Well fuck no wonder I always feel so full. This is why I freaked out the first time we tried to have sex."

Bucky smirked and winked at him, "Come on, take a guess. How big do you think it is?" He teased.

"I don't- I mean- it's not- but it's definitely not- but I wouldn't say it's-"

"Use your words."

"It's not small is it?!" Steve blurted out and Bucky laughed a real laugh wincing at the pain and pleasure that coursed through his body.

"No, Steve, it's not small. No need to look so mortified." He answered when he finally stopped laughing.

"I mean, I'd think it's above average..." Steve mumbled feeling as if he was being interrogated. Note to self: stop interrogating people.

"What's above average?" A doctor asked walking in. "Hi, I'm Doctor Daniel. You can call me Danny."

"I'm-" he gasped as the bottle shifted places, "-Bucky. I'm sorry." He said annoyed not sure if it was with himself, Steve, or the bottle, too far out of reach but hitting the right spot like a cock ready to pound into him until he can't walk.

"How's it going, Bucky?" Doctor Danny asked, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"How'd ya think? You saw the chart." Bucky said, rocking his hips forward. ' _What's that saying? How could something so wrong feel so good or something? Because, yeah.... that's what's happening_.' He thought to himself.

"Will you put the damn gun away?" Steve asked causing Bucky to go back to glaring at him.

"Adventurous husband you got Huh?" The doctor asked.

"You have no idea." Steve and Bucky answered.

"You put things up there often?" The doctor asked, turning the computer around to show them the questions he had to ask.

"Not as much as him but sure. Why do you need to know that?" Bucky asked nodding at Steve.

"We need to figure out how this happened. And make sure nothing else could be up there.”

"I'll tell you how it happened, my husband here thought that my teasing was a threat to his masculinity and instead of laughing the small dick remark off he decided to put a bottle of shampoo up my ass. Now I have a nine to ten inch bottle of shampoo stuck up there and it makes me want to puke when it pushes up against my intestines but makes me want to moan when it pushes against that spot that makes ya see stars and I’m wondering how my husband deals with it. Now it's my turn to ask a question," Bucky snapped.

"He's not much smaller then me. Like half an inch if even. So how come when he's in me it doesn't hurt but right now if I don't get this thing out of me I feel like I'll die and not only of mortification." He asked.

"Because I'm assuming he's not made of plastic with rough edges that are scraping against your insides as we speak. We should get you to imaging. You want to walk or should I get you a wheelchair?"

"I can't sit down so I'll walk." Bucky said and the man laughed walking to imagining.

——————————————————————

"No no no no no! I don't want to!" Bucky shouted when they got to the room.

"Bucky, it's basic-" Steve started before Bucky looked over at him like a hurt puppy.

"I don't like doctors; I don't like tests!" Bucky said trying his best to guilt Steve into convincing the Doctor not to make him do it.

"It'll be quick. Now go lie down so they can scan you and get it out." Steve said pushing him over to the table.

——————————————————————————

The doctor came in twenty eight minutes later with the pictures. He showed them to Bucky and Steve.

"You're not going to cut me open are you? Because if you are I'll walk out right now!" Bucky said pointing at the door.

The doctor couldn't help but laugh, "No no. I don't think that will be necessary."

"Then how'll you get it out?" Steve asked.

"Well, I'll use a speculum and, well, open him. Then I'll try to take out the bottle without causing any further damage. If I can't get it then we'll go from there." The doctor explained in the most normal way possible.

"Spec- what?" Bucky asked and the doctor walked over to a drawer pulling out a metal looking thing.

They both stared at it weirdly before Steve clapped. "That's what they used on Wanda! When she went to the doctor for the baby!" He laughed.

"Get. Out." Bucky growled, pointing to the door.

Steve giggled, heading out the door.

He sat in the waiting area pulling his phone out to check for any missed messages, finding a missed call from Sam.

Realizing he would be waiting a while having decided to quit teasing Bucky for the time being, he called Sam up.

Sam answered the phone almost as quickly as the call came in.

"Why are you calling me? Aren't you watching the new episode of Grey's Anatomy!" Sam shouted into the phone.

"No! I'm missing the new episode?!"

"Yeah! Steve! Oh come on! What are you doing that's more important then Grey's Anatomy?" Sam asked with a laugh knowing how much Steve loved the stupid show.

"We're at the hospital."

"What? Why? Did Wanda have the baby?! Isn't it too soon?"

"Bucky got a bottle stuck up his ass. I stepped out. Been teasing him about it all day and he's ready to kill me." Steve laughed.

Buzzing was heard from either side of the phone and Steve assumed something had gone wrong with the connection.

"Sam? You there?" Steve asked.

"I... will be there... in thirty minutes." Sam said before hanging up.

_'Fuck_.' Steve thought you himself realizing how much trouble he'd be in if Sam walked into that room.

Sam arrived exactly twenty nine minutes later and ran in.

"Sam- Sam- WILSON I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DONT STOP!" Steve shouted running after him.

He reached him too late, already bursting in through the door.

"I love this. I love this so much. Oh my god, Steve you are brilliant!" Sam laughed clapping his hands.

"You've got to be kidding me." Bucky scoffed.

"It slipped out!" Steve said defensively.

"Like the bottle?" Bucky asked.

"I'm sorry!" Steve shouted not noticing the small smile on Bucky's face.

Just because he's his husband doesn't mean he can't tease him pretending to be mad.

"He's messing with you, Rogers." Sam laughed patting Bucky's shoulder. "I am so glad this has happened to you."

Bucky scowled at him but there was no real anger behind it.

"I-you're- fuck you." Steve scoffed sitting down on the bed next to Sam.

At the words a smirk crawled onto Bucky's face, "Already fucking myself on the bottle but you can get your chance after."

The doctor walked back in, "Okay! I'm going to start you on an IV to relax you and make sure you feel no pa-oh hello."

"Hey There." Sam said practically ready to spill his guts on everything he knows about Bucky, "So, how often do you find cases like my friends husband here?"

"About twice a day actually." The doctor answered shooing Steve and Sam off the bed.

"This isn't even the worse thing I've had up there! Back when you couldn't find things easily or just press order on a computer you had to make due with what you had! I don't get how you could do this, Steve." Bucky said and everyone looked over at him.

"What exactly does "make due" mean?" Sam asked.

"You don't want to know." Steve and Bucky both answered.

Bucky let out a groan dropping his head.

"Feeling good, Barnes?" Sam laughed.

Bucky breathed out looking up, "fuckin' good."

The doctor walked over with the IV he wrapped the tourniquet around Bucky's right arm to stop the blood flow and get a good vein.

"Maybe your other arms better..." the doctor mumbled thinking.

"If you can find it." Bucky muttered shaking his arm to show it was fake.

He found a good vein and grabbed the needle.

Bucky's eyes went wide at the long thin needle and he suddenly felt faint.

"Oh no you don't." Steve said going up behind him and holding him up.

The doctor pushed the needle in and Bucky let out a blood curling, girly scream.

Steve backed up slightly turning to look at Bucky's face.

"What did I just hear?" He asked and Bucky opened an eye glancing down at where the needle disappeared into his skin.

"I want it out! I just want it out, Stevie!" Bucky whined.

Half an hour later Bucky was lying on his back, His legs up on stirrups hating himself and Steve as more time went on.

"I want you out before this stupid thing happens." Bucky said to Steve, Sam had already walked out to the waiting room.

Steve nodded before smiling and saying, “At least you can tell Wanda what this feels like?", he tried lightening the mood.

Bucky sighed rolling his head side to side, "I know the curtains closed but I can't help feeling like everyone's staring at my junk."

A few minutes ago they had placed him on narcotics, adding it to the IV bag. He couldn't get drunk and drugs didn't have much an effect on him but the high dose they gave him was making him start to feel a little woozy.

The doctor walked back in in blue scrubs and gloves, "Pulse a little fast, Huh?" He said nodding to the machine.

"Not that fast." Bucky said defensively.

Steve laughed leaning down and pressing a kiss to Bucky's temple and his pulse jumped on the screen.

"Now I see why." The doctor laughed.

Steve pulled away confused looking back over to the screen to see Bucky's pulse had shot up yet again.

The doctor sat down on the chair and Bucky could no longer see him.

"Still want me gone?" Steve asked understanding whatever answer he'd receive.

Bucky shook his head 'no', grabbing Steves hand.

"You got pretty eyes." He mumbled closing his eyes.

He had droned out whatever the doctor was saying, surprisingly, relaxing in the horrifying situation.

"How you feeling, Buck?" Steve whispered bringing Bucky to reality.

"Uncomfortable yet... sleepy."

An hour passed and they finished extracting the bottle.

"Shit. I've seen some big stuff but..." the doctor said dropping the bottle onto the tray for the nurse to take away.

He moved the stirrups letting Bucky put his legs down and lie down comfortably.

"You will stay here tonight so we can monitor your heart and see if you get any pain. A nurse will be over to take you up to another room." He explained pulling his gloves off and walking out.

Steve pushed Bucky over a bit crawling onto the bed and pulling him, already asleep, closer to him.

Sam knocked on the door before walking in.

"How's he doing?" He asked.

"Sleeping. Drugs had enough of an effect to knock him out." Steve answered playing with his sleeping husbands hair.

"You stay'n'?" 

"Yeah."

"Want me to stay too?"

Steve looked down at Bucky and smiled before back up at Sam, "Nah. I'm good here."

"Okay. I'll be by in the morning." Sam said going to leave.

"Are you back? For good?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I am." Sam answered before heading out.

—————————————————————————

"Where are we?" Bucky asked when he woke up.

"Hospital. Remember?" Steve asked and Bucky looked up at him having been lying with his head on his chest.

Steve whined and pulled him back down, "Stay. We never just lie together anymore."

"Actually I think that's all we do." Bucky laughed.

"Oh we've saved the world multiple times. We deserve it."

"That and we don't know how to go on dates."

"Because dates are to get to know the person. I already know everything about you." Steve smiled bopping Bucky's nose.

Bucky smiled and the heart rate monitor speed up. Steve couldn't help but laugh at Buckys confusion.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Whenever I touch you you're heart rate goes up!" Steve laughed.

"No it doesn't!" Bucky said his face heating up at the thought that his feelings were right out and open with the damn monitor.

"Yes it does! Watch..." he whispered the last word softly moving a strand of hair from Bucky's face as his heart sped up even more.

Bucky looked up at him open mouthed as he tried to come up with an excuse-any excuse -that could explain his heart rate jumping still...nothing came out.

"I love you too." Steve said simply.

Then, after a moment of silence, knowing it to be a complete lie, he said: "You wanna tell me about the dream that got your heart rate so fast I thought I might have to call the doctor in?"

"What?" Bucky asked, voice going up an octave.

Steve laughed, "I'm kidding I'm kidding."

"I screwed my chances of ever getting you to tie me up and choke me didn't I?" He asked.

"I don't actually think you're right." Bucky answered surprising Steve.

"Don't. That's not a yes. I just wouldn't hate it if you ended up here instead of me." He added.

Steve grinned and kissed Bucky.

The doctor walked in later on, "Yeah that, you can't do that while connected to the machine. The nurse thought you might be having a heart attack. You are free to go whenever you're ready. You may feel some discomfort and no sex for a few days- make sure everything's all healed."

Bucky pulled away from Steve and smiled, "got it. No problem. Nothings going up there ever again." He said although neither Steve or the doctor believed him.

"I'll go sign you out." Steve said, placing a kiss on Bucky's forehead and getting up.

Bucky grabbed his phone-

' _Seriously, Nat? 827 messages? I've been gone for less then a day'_ he thought.

  
He answered the call before Natasha could send out a missing person report. 

"Where the hell have you been?!" Natasha shouted.

"I- Steve and I went out. What is your problem? Wanda didn't have the baby did she?"

"No she didn't but when my friend goes missing I will call, I will text, and if you hadn't answered I would've sent out a missing person report! You should know this, Bucky!"

"Oh you love me." Bucky laughed.

"You up for a mission? I was meant to take Clint and Tony with me but I wouldn't mind kicking Tony to the curb."

"Where we going?"

"Romania."

"Ooh. How should I put it? Sigur?"

"Yay! We leave in two hours." She said and hung up the phone.

—————————————————————————

"Do you have to go?" Steve asked Bucky before he got on the plane.

"I don't have to. I want to, Steve. It's just a ten hour flight. I'll be back before you know it." He promised kissing his forehead.

"But what if Wanda has the baby?!" Steve shouted.

"I'll buy it a shirt saying "daddy was stuck at work"." Bucky rolled his eyes getting on the plane and closing the door before Steve could say any more.

"Why are we going to Romania anyways?" Bucky asked.

"Earthquake. I was tired of being at home so I took it up. Also didn't want to go alone." Natasha explained.

"Dude, you'll never guess what Scott sent over!" Clint said sitting down across from them.

"Do I want to know?" They both asked and Clint pulled out the newest version of Just Dance.

"No!" Bucky shouted pointing at the cursed game.

"Please?! You're the only one who plays!"

"Because you're a sociopath?" Natasha asked.

"Because you can't stand to lose?" Bucky added.

"You're no fun anymore."

"I'd rather be lame and happy then depressed and fun."

"I miss depressed Bucky."

"You can thank those magic little pills the therapist gave me."

"I miss single Bucky. I miss trying to get you and Steve together!" Natasha blurted out.

"We should be trying to get you with someone if anything, Nat." Clint snorted.

"Sam is single..." Bucky trailed off.

"I don't need nor want a man." Natasha scoffed.

"A woman then?"

"Not what I meant." She laughed smacking him over the head.

They did everything they weren't meant to do and headed back to the plane.

Natasha sighed as Clint handed her a beer, "I missed saving lives. Fuck I shouldn't be drinking what if another earthquake happens?"

"I can't get drunk off those things. Drink all you want." Bucky laughed.

"I'm going to chop my hair off. Dye it a blonde." Natasha said after a few drinks.

"No! Why would you do that to your hair?" Clint asked.

"Because I haven't changed it in forever."

"Do it then. We have scissors." Bucky said pointing over at a pair of scissors.

Natasha got up to get the scissors just when the ground started shaking again.

"Son of a bitch!" Bucky shouted starting to pull on his boots.

"Stay here! You're both drunk and I don't want to have to save you too."He said hurrying out the plane door.

"We're not staying here are we?" Clint asked.

Natasha shot him a grin and they headed after Bucky.

Bucky looked around for anyone to help. ' _When would people learn to stay inside?_ '

"Help!" A woman shouted and Bucky ran after the noise.

"Hi there, I'm James, whats your name?" He said gently, trying to keep the woman calm.

"Kara." The woman answered.

"Okay, Kara. The cart- is the cart the problem? It-okay it looks like it's holding your arm down. I'm going lift it and you'll need to roll over, okay? Can you do that for me, Kara?"

The woman nodded and Bucky got up trying to move to the cart.

He managed to pull it up and the woman did as Bucky said rolling over. She let out a scream when she landed on her arm.

A woman with long, flowing black hair and light blue eyes walked over.

"I know what you did."

Bucky's head snapped over to her, "Excuse me?"

"I said do you need any help?" She said. Bucky brushed the original statement off as his mind playing tricks on him.

"No I think I'm good here. Kara? How are you doing?" Bucky asked.

"My arm hurts but otherwise fine. My daughter, she was over by that building, I don't know where she is."

"MOMMY!" A little girl shouted from under a pile of bricks.

Bucky looked over at the lady who had asked if he needed any help.

"You wanna help? Help me save a little girls life." He said before running off to the pile of rubble, the woman following.

"Clint! There's a woman over there, arm might be broken. Call 911 get them here as soon as possible; little girl may be dying I'll let you know." Bucky said pointing at the woman.

"Hi! Hi sweetie, I'm Bucky. Your mommy sent me over here to help. I promise we will help you. We will get you out from under there." He said starting to move the bricks.

The woman helped him move the bricks and they managed to get the little girl out.

The little girl hugged Bucky thanking him for helping her when the ground started to shake again.

"Look out!" The woman shouted as more bricks fell from the building.

Bucky bent over the girl, holding her closer and covering her head to protect her from any further injury.

The ground finally stopped shaking and he let go. Lucky for them ambulance pulled up soon enough.

They helped the woman and her child into it.

"All those innocent people you killed."

"What?"

"I said, all those innocent people killed. Because of the earthquakes that keep happening."

Bucky turned to the woman and squinted at her.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Your-your eyes... they remind me of someone but I can't place my hand on who." Bucky said.

"Not unless you come to Romania often. I should get going." The woman said walking away before Bucky could stop her.

Natasha headed over to him, "We’re done now. What- you're bleeding." She said reaching up to his head.

"I am? I didn't even realize." Bucky said reaching up to feel the blood dripping down his head.

"I think a brick might have fallen on my head...." he said before everything went black.


	47. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes back and forth between the present and some “scenes” from the past.

**1923**

"Mommy I don't wanna go!" A little boy with light brown hair and blue, almost grey, eyes said.

"James Buchanan Barnes you are going to the dentist and that is that! Let's go!" An older woman who one could only presume to be the six year old boys mother said as she grabbed his and his younger sisters hands pulling them out of their home.

After the excruciating dentist visit, their mother took them for ice cream.

"Mommy Mommy! Can I go play soccer with the boys across the street at the park?" James asked.

His mother sighed but nodded.

James grinned and ran out of the shop. He was walking down the sidewalk- to the crossing area, his mother didn't raise a criminal who j-walked- and stopped to wait for the all clear.

"You want your book back with all your little drawings?" A boy down an alley said teasingly causing James to look back.

Two older boys, around seven or eight, were picking on a much smaller boy.

"Give it back!" The smaller boy shouted.

The crossing guard blew his whistle letting him know it was safe to cross. Instead of crossing he walked back into the alley way.

"Hey! He said give him his book back! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He shouted at the older boys.

"Looks like the kid’s not completely alone." One of the bullies said while the other one tossed both the sketch book and the smaller kid into the trash can.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!"

"Or what?" The other scoffed and before James could think better of it he sent a punch flying at the kids nose, probably breaking it.

The two older kids ran off.

Instead of walking away, James opened the trash can and hopped in landing right next to the scrawny blonde kid.

"Hi!" He said with a grin.

"Hi, I’m Steven Rogers." The small boy said, voice soft yet demanding at the same time.

"I'm James Buchanan Barnes."

"I didn't need help, James."

"Oh I'm sure you didn't. I just like getting in trouble sometimes, Steve." James answered with a smile, purposely getting his name wrong.

"My name is Steven not Steve." Steven corrected with his own smile.

"Steve suits you better."

"Fine. Then I'm going to call you.... Bucky!"

"Bucky? That's..." he was going to say stupid. If anyone asked he would say he wanted to say stupid. But the look in Stevens eyes... how could he say no to that look, "brilliant."

Steven- or Steve as James/Bucky had gotten to calling him- grinned at the approval.

"How old are you Bucky?" Steve asked.

"Six. You?"

"Five. Almost six! Birthday is in two months."

Bucky laughed, "I think we're going to be great friends Steve."

* * *

They landed the plane and Steve was right there to greet them.

"How the fuck did this happen?!" He shouted.

"He hit his head. It's not a big deal! He'll be fine. He probably just needs to rest it off." Natasha said offhandedly.

"So he's awake?"

"Well... no."

"Bucky!" He shouted as Tony had his doctors bring Bucky out of the plane.

"Calm down! He's not going to die."

"You don't know that! He could never wake up! He could have memory loss! Again!" He said before running after Bucky.

* * *

**1928**

"Hi, Mrs. Rogers!" An eleven year old Bucky said as Steves mother opened the door.

"Bucky." She greeted moving out of the way so he could come in, after Steve had started calling him Bucky the name kind of stuck and he had everyone call him Bucky.

"How's Steve? I was throwing a rock at his window to get his attention and he told me to go away."

"He's better. Just cranky. You can go on in. I have to get to work but there's food in the fridge if you're hungry." Mrs. Rogers said as she grabbed her purse and headed out.

Bucky went over to Steves room, "Hey Stevie! Ready to have fun?"

"Bucky I don't feel like it today. Just go home." Steve said from under his blankets.

"I brought candy!" Bucky said with a grin getting Steve to come out of hibernation.

"Candy?" He asked.

Bucky laughed, "Yeah, candy. Want some?"

"Yes please."

"Medicine first."

"No!"

"Steve, take the medicine so you can have candy and we can do something fun!" Bucky said grabbing Steves medicine.

"No! You're not my mother, Bucky." Steve said as Bucky poured the medicine into the cup.

He tried knocking the cup from Bucky's hands but Bucky easily grabbed Steves hand pinning them down and getting on him so he had the upper hand pouring the medicine into Steves mouth.

Steve swallowed the disgusting medicine.

"Now candy?"

"Gotta catch me first!" Bucky laughed getting up and running away trying to get Steve out of bed.

Steve laughed getting up and running after him.

* * *

"I want to see my husband!" Steve shouted at the doctors. 

"Captain Rogers-"

"Barnes-Rogers! Barnes-Rogers. Let me in."

"Your husband is in the middle of getting an MRI and a CT to rule out any brain bleeds or swelling. You have to wait!"

"Okay I don't think you understand. My husband is terrified of doctors. If he wakes up, strapped to a table under a machine with doctors surrounding him, I am certain he will pull a Winter Soldier and kill everyone in that room. At least if I'm in there I can try to calm him down!"

"I'm sorry, Steve, I really am but, as of now, the hospital floor is off limits to you and your friends. If you have a problem take it up with Mr. Stark." The woman said before closing the door in his face.

Steve scoffed and walked away to find Tony.

"Tell your demon squad that you call doctors to let me in to see my husband!" He shouted when he found him.

"Can't do that."

"What if Wanda had her baby? You wouldn't let me go in to tell him?"

"He's passed out so it wouldn't really matter." Tony laughed.

"You think this is funny? He could die!"

"If Barnes dies from a hit to the head then he is not who any of us thought he was."

"Captain, the doctor says you may now go down to the hospital floor." JARVIS said.

Steve let out a breath before running off to the hospital floor.

"Bucky... oh Bucky, honey..." he whispered walking over to Bucky's passed out body. 

* * *

**1930**

"Hey Ma." Steve said as they both got back from school.

"Hello Bucky. Hi Steve. How was school?"

"Great, Mrs. Rogers." Bucky answered dropping his bag.

"Not so much. We had sex-ed today." Steve said, rolling his eyes.

"And it was **_great_**." Bucky teased tossing a book at Steve.

"It was terrible! An excruciating experience. I will never live it down."

Mrs. Rogers couldn't help but laugh at them.

She walked over to Bucky ruffling his hair, "Bucky, how many times do I have to tell you? You need a haircut."

Bucky groaned fixing his hair, "My hair is fine thank you."

"You should be happy the school gave you that talk, Steven. That saves me from having to give it to you."

Steve groaned covering his ears not wanting to go through this again.

"Mrs. Rogers?" Bucky whispered.

"Yeah, Bucky?"

"How did you know you were in love?" He asked gaining both her and Steves full attention.

"Why are you asking? Didn't you just break up with Rachel or whatever her name was?" Steve asked, snapping slightly.

"I’m just wondering... what it feels like and stuff."

"My marriage went down the drain, Bucky." Mrs. Rogers answered.

"Yeah but... I either ask you or my parents and my dad isn't so... you know him."

"Come, sit at the table, boys, I'll make some hot coco." She smiled.

She made the hot coco and gave each of them a mug.

"You want to know what love feels like or how I knew I was in love? Because they're very different." She asked.

"This is stupid! Ma, don't listen to him. He's thirteen- _you're thirteen, Bucky_! You can't be in love! " Steve shouted trying to knock some sense into him.

"Steve you're being rude." Steves mother said to him.

"Bucky, I didn't know I was in love for I don't know how long. But it is an amazing feeling. It's like- you feel like they're the most amazing person in the world. You would give your life for them. You look at them like they're the sun. Like the stars couldn't shine brighter." She said to Bucky with a smile.

"And everyone can see it but you. Everyone sees the shine in your eyes and they tell you but you don't believe it most of the time. It's an amazing feeling." She continued.

Bucky smiled, "That sounds amazing. I want that someday."

"And you'll get it and love it. Listen to me. Both of you. Love is love. Doesn't matter who it's between. Man and woman, man and man, woman and woman. It does not matter. No matter what anyone says okay? You can love whoever you want. Now go. Play! You're children!" She laughed.

"But the Bible-"

"Is wrong. Yes we go to church, Steve and yes I make you read the Bible before bed instead of a normal book but that doesn't mean it's always correct. Go play!"

Steve smiled and headed off to his room.

Bucky made no move to get up and follow Steve.

"Bucky, I mean what I said. Man or woman it's okay. You are like my son and if you do like men and you happen to like Steve... I would be glad because I hope things will change in time and maybe if Steve and you feel the same way you'll actually be family." She said.

"I-i don't know what you're- what you're talking about." Bucky stuttered.

"Hypothetical. I'm just saying it's okay with me." She said vaguely before taking the mugs to the kitchen.

"Buck? You coming?" Steve asked.

Bucky looked up at him and his face lit up, "Course I am, Stevie."

* * *

 **1933**

The young woman in Bucky's bed moaned arching her back.

Bucky rolled his eyes thrusting into her, his mind in a hundred different places including how the hell he wasn't enjoying this right now.

_'I wonder what time it is... Steve said he'd be over here at eight with dinner. Steves got nice eyes... no he doesn't! I wonder how'd he be in bed... no you don't! You're into girls.'_ He thought

' _You should moan right about now so she doesn't think somethings wrong_.' He thought before letting out a deep moan

_'I bet Steves better then this. I'm not saying I'd fuck him- god no he's a guy and so am I- but, I mean, if the world were only guys, I've seen him naked and for a small guy he ain't small... at all! God I bet he's tight. Bet nothings ever been up there. God if I could get my hands on- why am I hornier now then I was before?'_

"Fuck, Stevie." He moaned before being able to stop it.

Suddenly it felt like the world stopped around them.

"Wha-what did you say?" The woman asked.

"Stella! I-I said Stella!" He shouted going pale.

"Ew. Ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew **_ew_**!" She sobbed pushing Bucky off her and grabbing the blankets.

She pulled them around her body as she started looking for her clothes.

"I said Stella!" Bucky said.

' _No no no no no no no! You've got to be kidding me!'_ His head screamed at him.

"You said Steves name! How could you-" she let out a scream in disgust.

"I-n-no. I-I wouldn't- why would I- he's- he's a he! I'd never- I'm not a-" Bucky tried to no avail as Stella finished getting dressed.

"I didn't mean to- don't- you can't say anything!" He shouted, a groan ringing through his head at his stupidity.

"I couldn't if I wanted to! That would mean admitting a slept with a faggot." She snapped.

"I'm not a- I'm not _that_. Really."

' _Can't say it can you_?' his mind teased.

"This is what I get for thinking " _hey, wouldn't it be super romantic if your first kiss was also your first time?_ " And listing you the girls when they said how good you were in bed. I should've fucking known." She stormed out of his room shuttering before screaming and walking out of the house bumping into Steve on her way out just to scream again.

Taking all his strength not to laugh at the fact that that was the third time this week a girl ran out of Bucky's home screaming, Steve walked into the house knocking on Bucky's bedroom door to let him know he was coming in.

"What was that about?" He laughed.

' _Quick. Think, quickly!'_

"Some girls just can't take a big dick. Scared her." He said with a shrug dropping a pillow onto his lap.

' _Not that, dumbass._ '

Steve snorted rolling his eyes, stepping into the room, "You ain't that big, Barnes." He said nodding at the pillow.

"So, where's your family?" He added.

"Went to visit grandma in the hospital. I think she's dying." Bucky answered.

"Why didn't you go?"

"Hate her. She's a bitch. Probably already cut me out of her will too. Thinks premarital sex is bad, abortion is wrong, guys shouldn't be able to date guys-"

"What?"

"I-i mean- I meant she thinks they _can_ she’s-she’s weird." Bucky said and Steve nodded.

"Becca go with them?" He asked.

"Fuck." Bucky said starting to laugh, "She's across the hall... I'm dead."

Steve laughed.

Bucky grinned as Steve took a seat on the bed starting to lay out their food.

"Ya know, my ma asked me to set you and Becca up. Says she needs a nice guy and you need a nice girl." He said, "What-what do you think about that?"

"You want me to bone your sister?"

Bucky scoffed, "I don't want anyone "boneing" my baby sister but I'd rather you then some dweeb. Unless...."

' _Don't say it. You wanna get hung?_ '

"Unless?" Steve asked, unable to keep the slight hopeful tone out of his voice.

Rebecca walked in, "Why did my friend just run out of here screaming? And why the hell are you naked?!" She shouted turning around.

"I was having sex. Calm down. See? You're both perfect prudes and both hate my sex life." Bucky grinned.

Rebecca scoffed and walked away.

"Watch this she's going to scream." Bucky laughed grabbing Steves hand.

Steve looked down at their hands before back up at Bucky.

Bucky felt his face go pink and let go. He shot up and quickly dressed himself.

Rebecca screamed and ran back in.

"You used my razor?! My fucking razor?!" She shouted.

"Yeah. I lost mine and you know I like a clean shaven face especially before dates. Beards make me feel old." Bucky smirked.

"Why I outta-"

"Rebecca! Walk away." Steve said.

Rebecca sighed and walked out flipping Bucky her middle finger.

Steve sighed giving Bucky a disappointed look.

"Oh shut up she's my sister." Bucky laughed.

"That's it!" They heard Rebecca scream before she ran in jumping on Bucky and pounding him with a pillow.

"Give me back my eyeliner! I want my fucking eyeliner back! I know you took it!" She shouted.

"What eyeliner?!" Bucky shouted back trying to push her off.

"The gold one!"

"I don't fucking have it! I'm a guy!" He shouted finally pushing her off him.

She huffed and walked into the bathroom opening all the drawers looking for her eyeliner.

"Ah-hah!" She said with a grin walking out holding her eyeliner and lipstick. "You were saying?"

Steve looked over at him confused.

"You must've left them here." Bucky said defensively.

"No I didn't. You stole them! What else have you stolen?" She asked starting to check his drawers.

"I wouldn't." Bucky warned but she didn't stop.

Steve just kept eating his food used to their arguments.

She pulled out a pack of condoms, "ew." She said tossing him the pack.

Bucky tossed the pack to Steve, " _Extra_ large." He said with a grin.

She kept looking getting down to look under the bed.

"Rebecca stop." Bucky said.

Rebecca ignored Bucky moving the stuff under Bucky's bed around looking for stuff that was hers.

"Rebecca I mean it." Bucky said starting to get slightly worried.

"No! You have my lipstick and my eyeliner! What else might you have of mine?!" She shouted. "Wha-what the hell is this?" She asked reaching for a weird blue looking thing.

"STOP!" He shouted jumping on her to stop her from getting it.

Rebecca grabbed it just in time.

"Oh my god!" She laughed when she realized what it was throwing it up on the bed.

The big blue dildo landed right in front of Steves plate.

He went into a coughing fit his face going red.

"I-i-it was just a- the guys and I- Stella wanted to- I can explain!" Bucky shouted face going bright red.

"Oh my god that's probably been up your ass! I need to go wash my hands!" Rebecca said before running to the bathroom.

"...and I'm done eating." Steve said pushing his plate away.

"I didn't- I never used it." Bucky said. It was a lie, of course, but a lie he wasn't going to regret telling.

"I believe you. I'm just- I'm in shock. You had a dick hiding under your bed." Steve laughed.

* * *

"Bucky, I'm here. I'm right here." Steve whispered grabbing Bucky's hand.

"This isn't the time for payback. I know I did this to you a few months ago but- god that feels like forever ago... I just- we have a baby on the way. You are not allowed to die on me. I can't do this alone. I can't be alone. I can't lose you. If you wake up without your memories again I don't know what I'll do." He sobbed.

The others walked into the room.

"Steve-" Sam started but stopped not knowing what to say.

"It's not like he's dead! He's practically just sleeping!" Clint said.

"Get OUT!" Steve shouted throwing a water bottle at him.

"Wake up, Bucky. I need you to wake up." He begged.

Natasha walked over to him laying a hand on his shoulder, "You need sleep. Go. I'll stay here with him."

"I'm not leaving." Steve said not even offering her a glance.

"Then don't. Get on the bed and sleep. I'll stay here awake so if he wakes up I can wake you up." She said, trying to keep her voice light and even.

"But-" Steve started but Natasha was already helping him onto the bed.

Steve sighed but listened, resting his head on Bucky's chest as his eyes closed.

"Natasha, you don't have to stay. One of us can." Sam whispered. 

"No. If he wakes up and actually doesn't remember things I hope he at least remembers me from... before."

* * *

**1934**

  
“What ya drinkin’?” A man asked Bucky.   
  


“Whiskey. The normal.” Bucky answered.   
  


“You look young.”   
  


“17. My friend got me a fake ID. He thinks I use it to vote.” He whispered with a wink, drinking down the rest of the whiskey, “You look pretty young too. What’s your secret?”   
  


“19. So what’s your name?”   
  


“Why? Gonna try and hit on me?”   
  


“Well, you _are_ in one of the only gay bars in Brooklyn and pretty hot.”   
  


“I’m trying to figure some shit out. James. My friends call me Bucky.” 

  
“Well, Bucky, I’m John. Get this man another whiskey.” He added to the man running the bar. 

  
**2 months later**

The two men laid on Bucky’s bed making out.   
  


“Barnes, it’s been two months already. Are we going to do it or not?” John asked pulling away.   
  


“I- what’s wrong with what we have now? We just make out and blow each other. 

“I want more.”   
  


“No.”

”Then it’s over.”   
  


“Why? Because I won’t have sex? I’m not a fairy.”   
  


“It’s over because you can’t admit you _are_ one.” He said just as the door opened.   
  


“James what have I told you about the door- what the hell is this?!” Buckys dad shouted. 

“Dad! It’s not what you think!” Bucky shouted pushing the man off him.

”Get the hell out of my house.”   
  


“Dad come on. I’m your son. I’m your only son!”

”No son of mine is a faggot. Get the hell out!” He shouted.   
  


Afraid of what would happen if he didn’t leave, he grabbed a bag and ran out of the apartment.   
  


“Where the hell are you going?” Rebecca laughed as her brother sped past her.

”Dad is... he’s really upset. I just need to get away for a while.”   
  


“What the hell did you do, Bucky?”   
  


Bucky ran off unsure on what to tell her.   
  


He walked into Steve’s apartment and closed the door praying he would be out so he could come up with an excuse as to why he had to stay for a while.   
  


He burst into tears, sliding down the door.   
  


Sarah, Steve’s mom, ran into the room.   
  


“Bucky what happened?” She asked kneeling down by him.   
  


“My dad kicked me out. I need to stay here. Two weeks tops I promise.”   
  


“Bucky you can stay as long as you need. You practically live here. I swear there’s more of your clothes here then Steve’s.” Sarah said with a small laugh trying to get him to at least smile.   
  


Bucky wiped his eyes looking up at her, “Thank you.” He whispered as she helped him over to the couch.   
  


“Okay so what happened?” She asked.   
  


“Where do you want me to start?” Bucky asked and she took a minute to think to herself.   
  


“How about the fact that you love my son and might finally be admitting it to yourself.” She said and Bucky broke down again.   
  


“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” He sobbed, “I’ll leave. I won’t ever talk to him; I won’t even look in his direction. But please don’t tell him. I can’t have another person hate me.” He begged.   
  


“Hey hey, Bucky. You act like I’m only just finding out. He’s not going to hate you. And I’m not going to tell him. It’s not my place.” She whispered stroking his hair.   
  


“You don’t hate me? I-I love your son. For all you know I’ll-“ 

“Don’t finish that sentence. You wouldn’t do anything unless he felt the same. You’re just scared because you’ve been told people who like people of the same gender are bad. So tell me, why did your dad kick you out?”   
  


“He found me... in bed... with a guy.” Bucky answered.   
  


“I want to tell you you’re to young to be having sex but you’re basically an adult now.”   
  


“No! We weren’t- we were just... kissing.”

”Oh.”   
  


“And he broke up with me because I won’t sleep with him.” Bucky added, his voice cracking.   
  


“Then he’s not worth it, Bucky.”   
  


“I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to disappoint you.” He cried, not believing she could be okay with it.   
  


She shushed him stoking back his hair to calm him down.   
  


“Hey, Ma, I’m going to head over to- Bucky?” Steve said as he walked in.   
  


“Bucky what happened? Are you okay? Is Rebecca okay?” Steve asked hurrying over to where he was.   
  


“Everything’s okay, Stevie. I-uh- Mary and I broke up. Really liked her.” Bucky lied as he stood up.   
  


“You and Mary broke up last week.”   
  


“I meant Tanya.”   
  


“You wouldn’t go out with Tanya because she wasn’t your type.”   
  


“Rachel?”   
  


“Sure. Rachel.” Steve frowned knowing he was lying.   
  


“My parents went out of town. I’m staying here for two weeks. I uh didn’t get a chance to pack a bag and I lost my key so I’m glad I spend so much time here my clothes are here.”   
  


“That’s great.”   
  


“Yeah. We can take some girls dancing tomorrow night. Thank you, Sarah, really. I’m going to go shower.” Bucky whispered before walking away.   
  


“What really happened, Ma?” Steve whispered.   
  


“He told you.”   
  


“He’s lying!”   
  


“If he’s lying he has his reasons, Steve. Leave the man alone.”   
  


“He ain’t a man, Ma. He’s Bucky!”   
  


“I HEARD THAT!” Bucky yelled.   
  


“YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! YOUR BUCKY! SAME BUCKY YOUVE ALWAYS BEEN!” Steve shouted back crossing his arms, “Ain’t no reason to call him man.” 

* * *

**The red room**

"Not... bad, Natalia." James- or the Winter Soldier as many called him- panted as Natalia, the young woman he had been in charge of training, got off him.

"Would say the same about you except I just beat your sorry ass to a pulp, James." Natalia smirked handing him a towel.

"You've gotten a hell of a lot better since we started."

"Had a great teacher."

"In this and in sex."

"I know you did. I sure know how to ride 'em." She winked.

"When do your handlers get back, James?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. Then we move on to Germany and later France. They want to take America by the end of the year." James explained.

"And we'll never see each other again. When do mine get back?"

"Later tonight. They entrusted you with me for the day."

"Well they failed in that area."

James grinned wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him, leaning down and kissing her.

Natalia pulled away resting her hands on his chest, "If they catch us they'll kill us."

"Then they better not catch us." James said grabbing her by her legs and pulling her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

————————————————————————

"Winter Soldier!" One of James' handlers shouted at him finding him and Natalia in bed.

Natalia gasped grabbing the blankets to cover herself.

"Sir!" James said straightening up. "I can explain."

"No need. Get dressed. We're leaving."

"But-"

"That's an order, Soldier."

"Yes, Sir." James said getting up and getting dressed.

"James-" Natalia whispered.

He looked over at her but said nothing as he walked out.

* * *

**Their first date**

Steve walked out of the room leaning against the counter watching Bucky try and fail to cook. 

  
‘ _Gorgeous_ ’ he thought to himself, ‘ _Oh fuck we haven’t even gone out yet and you’re already getting excited?’_

“Why are you smiling so much?” Steve asked.   
  


“Nothing. Just you. Meet someone last night? I-I didn’t expect you to go through with the date but... can you blame me for hoping a little? I expected something kinda romantic where you would tell me you don’t love me that way but I don’t even get that do I?” Bucky whispered looking away.   
  


“What?”   
  


“You walked in. You smiled to yourself. Got a problem.”   
  


“You saw that?”   
  


“Yeah. Kinda hard to miss.”   
  


“I’ll hide it better next time.”   
  


“Why? Everyone has urges. Just because mine are for you but yours aren’t for me doesn’t mean you have to hide it.”   
  
  
“Wait, Bucky there’s been some confusion.” Steve said realizing Bucky thought he was thinking of someone else. 

  
“Are they pretty?” Bucky asked.   
  


“What?”   
  


“The person you were thinking of.”   
  


“Prettiest I’ve ever seen.” 

“Do I know them?”   
  


“Yeah.”   
  


“Oh... you were... oh.” Bucky whispered nodding his head in understanding.   
  


“You’re upset... I mean we haven’t even gone out yet I was trying to hide it I didn’t mean for-“

”Why would I be upset? We haven’t even gone out yet. Look, just forget I said anything. You like women. You were just thinking about Peggy. I’ll stay on Natasha’s floor until I find a place to make sure you’re comfortable. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable.” Bucky assured him.

”I wasn’t thinking about Peggy!” Steve shouted before Bucky could cut him off again.   
  


“Who were you thinking of then?”   
  


“You.” He answered and they both fell silent.   
  


‘ _You should’ve said Peggy, idiot! Now he’s uncomfortable!’_ He shouted to himself in his head.

”Oh. That’s- that’s good.” Bucky finally said.   
  


“What?”   
  


“I make you horny. Kinda boosts my ego. But it means I can stop worrying that you’ll quit on me. I don’t care if it’s romantic I just want to go on a date with you.” Bucky said with a grin.   
  


“Can I kiss you?” Steve whispered. 

“Please.” Bucky answered and Steve leaned over the counter kissing him.

* * *

  
"Natasha!" Bucky shouted walking into her room.

"What is it?" She asked Bucky.

"I have a date tonight. With someone I really like."

"Steve?"

"No." He lied, "it's a guy I met on that dating app you signed me up for. It's our third date. I really really _really_ like him."

"So what do you need?"

"Help. What should I wear? What should I- what should we do? Where should we go? How-"

"Weren't you supposedly a ladies man back in the day?"

"Ladies. Not men! Please!"

Natasha laughed, "Oh I hope you don't have sex tonight."

"Sex? Oh my god sex! What if he wants to have sex?" Bucky whispered.

"One thing at a time. Take him to King in West Village. They have delicious steak and lobster. As for what to wear, wear a a suit. Be romantic. Bring him flowers and chocolates too. Then, if you're both up to it... take him back to your place." She said with a small smirk.

"I've only ever had sex with one guy! A hundred years ago! And I was the one getting done not the one doing! I mean, I’ve gotten and given blow jobs here and there. What if- what if I'm bad at it? Oh god what if he wants to have sex? We can't have sex this early!"

"Actually most people have sex on the third date."

"Oh my god, he's going to expect sex tonight because of who I was!" Bucky shouted with a nervous laugh. It was their first date but given how he used to be he wouldn’t be surprised if Steve was expecting it. 

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Bucky. You just say no."

"No? What guy says no?"

"A lot of guys! If you don't feel like it then don't do it. Call the guy and let him know the plans." Natasha said, pushing Bucky out of her room. 

* * *

"Hey you ready?" Steve asked Bucky later that day.

"I-i- yes." Bucky said turning to him. "No! I mean- yes I'm ready. I got you flowers! And chocolate!" He said handing him a box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers.

" _Flowers_? I- oh." Steve said slightly confused.

"You hate them. I ruined this. I ruined it! I ruined our first date before it even started. It's our first date and our last date too! I didn't know what to do or what you'd like so I asked Natasha what to do and she said-"

"You told her?!"

"No! I just told her I had a date! Why? Do you not _want_ people to know? You should've told me if you didn't want people to know! I could've let it slip and-and you'd hate me not only because of the fact that I told them we’re going out- or _were_ because I doubt you want to anymore- but because I would've outed you!"

"Okay we fucked this up."

"Does that mean you don't want to go out anymore? I get it. It's okay. I can- I'll just go. Shit you’re probably embarrassed by me. I get it it’s fine! I don’t want you to go out with me if you don’t want to or if I embarrass you or if just the thought of people _knowing_ embarrasses you. Like I said, I get it. I’m not exactly who I used to be and I sure as hell don’t look it." Bucky said giving him a smile in hopes of seeming calm and going to walk out, “I had a great time. It was fun. I hope we can do this again. Except it wasn’t it was actually humiliating on my end and it wasn’t any fun because we didn’t even get to go out before I ruined it and we probably aren’t ever going to try to do it again which I obviously understand unless doing it again means talking about how much more of a disappointment and dissatisfaction I am but that’s what you’re meant to say at the end of a date!” He rushed it all in one breath. 

Steve laughed grabbing Bucky's hand to stop him, "That's not what I meant. I want to go out. We don't have any reason to worry. Even if this doesn't work out we'll still be friends. Let's just go. Have a good time. Maybe this works maybe it doesn't. I’m not embarrassed to be dating you."

Bucky smiled, "I'm sorry about the flowers. I used to get every girl some before a date and when Nat recommended it I just- let's go."

Steve grinned and they headed out to the car to get to the restaurant, “For the record? I like the flowers. I just wasn’t expecting them is all.” 

"No no no no no!" Bucky shouted honking the horn. They had been stuck in traffic for three hours and twenty nine minutes.

"Bucky, it's fine." Steve said grabbing his hand.

"It's not! I- I've wanted to go out with you forever, Steve! I finally get the chance and now- we're stuck in traffic!"

Steve let go of his hand looking around before taking his seat belt off.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked.

"Where do you think? Switch seats with me." Steve said getting out of the car.

He opened Bucky's door for him.

Bucky sighed but got out so they could switch seats.

He waited until he was able to switch lanes and he headed off the highway. He drove them down to a McDonald's and parked.

"Why are we at a McDonald's?" Bucky asked.

"We we're stuck in traffic for three hours, you refused to talk to me which I am hoping is because you're nervous not because you've been doubting... us."

"Of course I'm not! I'm worried _you_ are which is why I'm worried to say anything! Plus first dates are about getting to know people and you know everything about me and I know enough about you."

"I don't know everything about you though." Steve laughed.

"What do you need to know?" Bucky asked confused.

"Hydra."

"Not yet."

"Okay. Then let's go in. I'm starving."

"But It's McDonald."

"So?"

"We're not going to McDonald's for our first date!"

"Yes. Yes we are." Steve said getting out of the car before Bucky could argue.

Bucky laughed getting out and running in after Steve.

"Oh you actually stepped foot in here." Steve joked.

Bucky grinned and they headed to the line.

"Hi! Can we get two large french fries and four cheese burgers with bacon? Extra bacon. Lettuce, tomato, you know everything." Steve said.

"And that's all for him now I'd just like a salad." Bucky said.

"He's kidding."

"I am. But can we get two strawberry-banana smoothies and two ice cream sundays with fudge." Bucky added to their order.

They got their food and headed over to a table.

"I'm sorry our date got ruined." Bucky apologized.

"Oh, this was a date? I just thought we were going out to eat." Steve joked feigning innocence.

"B-but, I- you- I'm so sorry. I told you I loved you and you said it back and asked me out. I guess I didn't understand you were just joking. Friends." Bucky said offering him a smile as humiliation flooded through him.

' _Smart, Barnes. Get out. Now. Just go! He won't care.'_ He thought.

Steve started laughing.

"This is... funny? To you? I-I tell your I love you and you ask me out? Then you tell me this is just as friends. How the hell is this funny?” Bucky asked.

"Your reaction is hilarious, Bucky. I meant it when I said it and I meant it when I asked you out." Steve answered, leaning over and giving him a kiss before sitting back down and eating his sandwich.

Bucky blushed looking away.

"You're adorable." Steve said.

"I am not adorable!"

"Yes you are!" He laughed.

Bucky looked over at him with a smile before packing up their dinner.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked putting more fries in his mouth as he followed Bucky back to the car.

"We're going to Tinker Falls." Bucky answered.

"Tinker falls?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Don't be a child. Just trust me. But it is another three hour drive."

"Will you at least talk these three hours?!"

"Yes." Bucky said turning on the radio.

They took the three hour drive before arriving at the place.

Bucky got out of the car and grabbed Steves hand leading him further in.

"How did you know about this place?" Steve asked as Bucky led him through the woods.

"I saw it online. I don't think we're supposed to be here without a guide but what do I know?" Bucky answered.

They were following the path almost to the actual falls when it started raining.

Bucky laughed looking up at the sky.

"This isn't funny. Is this payback for what I said in McDonald's?" Steve asked still following Bucky when he could easily just turn back and go to the car.

They finally got up to the falls as it stopped raining.

"God, it's just as beautiful in real life as in the pictures." Bucky sighed looking at the smooth, cotton candy like water that fell.

"It really is." Steve agreed.

Bucky turnt to look at him with a mischievous grin.

"No. Whatever it is no!" Steve laughed.

"Let's go swimming." Bucky said as he pulled his shirt off.

"No way. You have no clue what's in there." Steve said.

Bucky ignored him as he pulled his shoes and socks off followed by his pants.

Steve turnt around, feeling his face heat up, as he looked anywhere to distract himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bucky laughed.

"I just- you're undressing and I-"

"Have a boner?"

"No!"

"I'm kidding. What's going on? You've seen me naked before and even so it's not like I'm getting **_completely_** naked."

"That was before."

"Before..."

"Today! This is a date!" Steve shouted and Bucky laughed.

"I don't care. Get undressed and let's go swimming!"

Steve gulped and turned around still refusing to meet Bucky's eyes.

Bucky sighed and jumped into the water.

Steve stayed put contemplating whether or not to go swimming with Bucky.

He laughed before quickly undressing and jumping in after him.

Bucky grinned swimming over to him, "See?! Aren't you glad?" He asked.

"Incredibly." Steve answered honestly.

Bucky grinned and went back under.

Steve sighed laying down and floating around.

They spent a good half hour just relaxing in the water.

Bucky got out and grabbed his clothes.

Noticing Bucky's absence, Steve climbed out of the water.

He walked over to the silhouette a few feet away.

' _You could... but maybe you shouldn't... but what if you should?'_ His mind asked. ' _Fuck it. Just do it_.'

And with that thought he gently placed his hands on Bucky's hips, hesitantly kissing his neck.

Bucky looked up still facing away from Steve, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"K-kissing you. What does it look like?" Steve asked stopping but not letting go.

"I-no-obviously. I just mean, why?"

"Because I want to."

"Why?"

"Because we’re on a date and it's what people do? Because I lo-because I've been in love with you forever?" Steve said confused.

"Oh... Steve. I'm so sorry." Bucky whispered.

"Oh my god. Oh my god this could've gone one of two ways and it went the bad way." Steve said.

Bucky didn't say anything waiting for Steve to continue.

"I thought you were being _romantic_! Or trying to or whatever! I thought bringing me here- this was something you were trying to do to be romantic and I thought I should kiss him now because if not I'm going to chicken out. It was either that or... or our date went terrible and you realized you didn't actually feel the way you said you did and you didn't want to hurt me so you brought me here so I could at least think everything was okay. I'm guessing it was, unfortunately for me, the latter." Steve continued, voice cracking ever so slightly.

"I am so sor-" Bucky started when Steve cut him off.

"No don't say you're sorry because then I'm going to feel like you're apologizing that I fell in love with you." Steve said and Bucky started laughing.

"This isn't funny! I just ruined any chance we probably had at just being friends and I can't stop talking!" Steve shouted as Bucky turned around.

"I'm sorry that I played such a mean joke on you!" He laughed.

"What?" Steve asked the color draining from his face.

"I was trying to get back at you for what you did in McDonald's, Stevie. I wanted you to kiss me. I was worried you _wouldn't_." Bucky explained with a smile as he kissed Steve.

"That was so mean!" Steve shouted when Bucky pulled away.

"Yeah. Why are we so nervous? We've been around each other since we were five and six. What's the difference now?"

"That if this all goes to hell we've ruined a hundred years of friendship. Because it'll be awkward if this doesn't work." Steve answered.

"It'll be awkward even if it does work!" Bucky said, "speaking of awkward..."

"What? Okay Natasha could tell I hadn't had a kiss in forever but I don't think I'm bad at it! I just lack practice!"

"I'm not... that was actually a nice kiss. I just meant... awkward because... I'm naked." Bucky said a small smirk playing at his lips waiting for Steve’s reaction.

Steve’s eyes went wide as he looked down between them to see that Bucky was in fact completely naked. He let go of him and turned around walking away.

"Steve!" Bucky shouted with a laugh.

"I didn't know! What the hell happened to your boxers?!" He shouted still not looking at him.

"I took them off. It’s easier to get dressed without them seeing as they're soaked!" He shouted back.

"Oh god I kissed you and I-my hands could've gone lower and you wouldn't have been- oh my god! You could've told me!"

Bucky laughed as he finished getting dressed.

He walked over, "I _am_ sorry. Look, I have one last thing I want to show you. Get dressed and we'll go and then we can head back to the tower."

Steve sighed taking his clothes, "Fine. But you have to turn around."

"Steve-"

"No. I don't care how many times you've seen me naked you're my boyfriend now and it's different."

Bucky smiled.

"What?" Steve asked.

"You called me your boyfriend. I like it."

"Well you are... right?" Steve asked getting no response.

He turned around to see Bucky no longer there.

' _Great. You scared him off_.' He thought as he finished getting dressed and going back on the path to find Bucky.

"Hey, why'd you leave?" He asked when he got to the top.

"You asked me to. Said you didn't want me there while you changed."

"Yeah but you left after I called you my-"

"Look at the stars." Bucky cut him off.

_'Leave it. Let it be. It's soon. It's fast. You shouldn't have said it and you know it as well as he does. Don't get butt hurt over it.'_ He thought to himself as he sat down next to Bucky.

"They are beautiful." Steve said.

They spent a couple minutes looking up at the stars and talking and laughing before heading back to the tower.

"So are you going to invite me to your room or what?" Steve blurted out, stopping Bucky just before the tower door.

_'Fuck_.' Bucky thought as he turned around.

"Or is this the part where you tell me "it was fun, but you're not my type. It's me not you."?" Steve added with a nervous laugh.

"I... we live together why would I have to invite you to our room?" Bucky asked with a gulp.

"So that's a no... okay. Okay that's- okay." Steve said looking away.

' _You shouldn't have asked, dumbass! It was going so well! At least... I thought it was.'_ His mind screamed.

"Hey no don't- Steve look at me. I didn't say- I never-"

"I had a good time, Bucky. I was hoping you did too. It's better this way."

"Steve I- what? Better? As in..."

"We wouldn't have worked out. You told me you loved me and I said it back. If I had known one of us meant it like "I love you like a friend" while the other meant it like "I love you like maybe someday I might want to marry you" I could've saved us a lot of time."

"Oh. I- you asked me out, you-you kissed me, you asked if I was going to invite you up. I thought-"

"I read the signs wrong. You were just trying to save me from humiliating myself right?" Steve asked.

"Wait, what?"

"How could you say no when I asked you out right? I didn't only come out I told you I was in love with you. You couldn't say no because then it would've looked like you didn't like the fact that I like guys right? So you took me out. Our original plans failed so you tried to fix it so I could have a happy memory or whatever. You let me kiss you, too. You gave me the day I've wanted since I was like thirteen years old, Bucky. All I can do is say thank you, but it didn't soften to blow of feeling humiliated. I think I feel more humiliated now then I would've if you had just told me straight out."

"You think my I love you was meant as "I love you like a friend"!" Bucky said finally understanding.

"Yeah. It's okay, Bucky. Really."

"Steve, listen to me. Closely." Bucky said stepping closer and grabbing Steve’s hands in his own.

"When I said I love you I meant it not as a friend and not as maybe some day I might want to marry you. I meant it like I _know_ someday in the future I _will_ marry you if you'll have me." He whispered finally gaining Steves attention.

"You mean it?" Steve whispered.

"I do." Bucky smiled.

"Then why the fuck haven't you invited me to your room?! I double-dated with you all the time and every time you'd invite the girl in for a drink and then to your room! Invite me to your fucking room, James! I want you to invite me to your room! Even if it's not for sex I just want you to invite me into your fucking room!" Steve shouted pushing Bucky away gaining a few looks from passer-buiers.

Bucky smiled waving over at a random person trying to look natural.

"I want to." He answered.

"Then do it! Ask me up to your room! Take me up, let's watch a movie and have a few drinks and... we'll see where the night leads us."

"I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because what if I'm no good at it?!" Bucky shouted.

"What?" Steve laughed.

"What if I'm no good at it?" Bucky repeated.

"Bucky I could hear those women from buildings away... trust me, you're good at it. At least that's what I tell myself."

"You think about me when you jerk off don't you you fucking dick." Bucky scoffed.

"I'm not going to answer that." Steve laughed.

Bucky sighed, "Let's try this part again. Steve, would you like to come up to our floor with me? Keep the date going and see where it leads us?" He asked.

"No." Steve answered.

"Grea- did you just say no?! You made a scene for me to ask and then said no?!" Bucky shouted.

"Because you don't want me to." Steve laughed.

"No you misunderstood. I _really_ want you to. But if we have sex and I suck that is not my fault!"

"I have something you can suck." Steve muttered before he could think it through shocking both him and Bucky.

"I- yeah. Yeah okay. Gotta get past them first though." Bucky said pointing through the glass door to where the others were sitting on the couch.

"I'll go in first and you wait five minutes." Steve said before walking in.

"Oh you're back! How was it?" Tony asked.

"Terrible. Hated every minute of it. I'm going to bed. Night!" Steve said before heading up the stairs.

"That was weird right?" Clint asked.

"Definitely." Tony answered.

Bucky waited the five minutes before heading in.

"Oh you're back too! How'd it go? I want details!" Natasha said.

"It Um it was actually really really nice." Bucky answered vaguely.

Natasha grinned, "That's great, Bucky. So... did you? Did he expect it?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. You're here so I'll just assume you didn't go back to his place like you were worried about."

"I will tell you all about that tomorrow morning." Bucky said before heading up.

He looked around to see Steve no where in sight.

"Ste-" he was about to call when someone came up behind him, turned him around, and kissed him.

He gasped smacking the person right across the face.

"Ouch." Steve said his hand going to where Bucky's slap landed.

"I am so so sorry I didn't know it was you and I- I'm sorry." Bucky said, covering his mouth as to not laugh.

"Next time I won't sneak up on you."

Bucky smiled apologetically, "I'm nervous."

Steve laughed, "Bucky! I'm not asking you to have sex! Would I mind if we did? No I wouldn't. If we don't am I not going to ask you out again? No. Even if we don't have sex I'm going to ask you out again. I don't care if we never have sex!"

"You don't ever want to have sex?"

"I mean... I'd prefer if we did. But that doesn't mean today! And that doesn't mean not today either. I just didn't want our date to end because it's eleven p.m. and yet it still feels too early after waiting a hundred years to ask you out. I want to hold your hand and kiss you without worrying you don't want to kiss me back. I want to hold you at night in our bed for no reason other then the fact that I love you. I get it if we're not on the same page yet, but I want to try." Steve explained.

"I laid out some movies. If you want, you can choose one while I make popcorn. If you want to end it now I'll understand that too." He said before walking to their small kitchen.

Bucky sighed looking from the door of their bedroom back to the couch. He wanted to keep it going. He wanted to see just where it would go. Wanted to see if maybe things would go where he assumed they would.

With that, he went over to the couch to pick a movie.

Steve came back with the bowel of popcorn. As soon as he caught sight of Bucky he grinned and set the bowl down on the table getting on the couch next to him.

"A part of me really thought you would just go to sleep." He said.

"I wanted to see where the night'd take us." Bucky smiled, putting play on the movie and pulling Steve down on top of him, "Now shut up so we can watch the movie."

The movie ended and Steve sat up.

"So... goodnight?" He said, unsure whether to go to their room or what.

"Yeah, goodnight." Bucky smiled as Steve got up.

Steve was about to leave when Bucky reached up and grabbed his hand.

Steve turned back to him confused.

Bucky stood up and kissed him.

When he pulled away Steve grinned at him.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"An end of the date kiss." Bucky answered simply.

"And this," he said putting a hand behind Steves neck and pulling him back into a kiss.

He pulled away lightly biting Steves bottom lip. "This is a goodnight kiss."

"If that's a goodnight kiss then I sure can't wait for a goodmorning kiss." Steve whispered, wrapping his arms around Bucky's waist and pulling him back in.

He finally pulled away with a small smile, "I- goodnight." He said going to walk away before he had the chance to kiss him again knowing he'd never stop.

"Unless-" Bucky said as Steve reached the door.

"Unless what?" Steve asked turning back to him.

"I-"

' _You want to do this? Yeah. Yeah I do.'_ He thought to himself.

"You?" Steve asked when Bucky went silent.

"Well right now I'm wondering how I ever got anyone to sleep with me in the first place." Bucky laughed.

"I don't want to keep guessing, Bucky. I need you to talk. Out loud." Steve said with a laugh tired of all the back and forth.

"I don't want to say goodnight yet. I want to keep kissing you and holding you and... _touching_ you. I want to keep going until you stop me because I don't want to stop no matter how scared I a-"

Steve cut him off kissing him flat out on the lips.

Bucky gasped in shock before wrapping his arms around Steves’ neck as Steve led him back over to the couch laying them down.

He pulled away panting with a grin, "Are you sure?" He whispered kissing down Buckys neck.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Bucky said pulling him back to his mouth.

Steve smiled against his lips, teasing at the hem of Bucky's shirt.

He sat up, pushing Steve onto his lap, still kissing him as he pulled his shirt off only pulling away to pull it over his head.

He was about to lay back down when Steve pulled away.

"Stop." He said and Bucky stopped in his spot.

"What?" Bucky asked confused.

"We can't-" Steve stoped a quarter through his sentence to take a breath.

"You said- I thought- shit." Bucky said reaching over to try and grab his shirt.

"It's the arm isn't it?" He asked looking down at where metal met skin.

"Wha- no! Oh, Bucky, no." Steve said, "I stopped talking at the worst time didn't I?" He laughed.

"What?"

"I was going to say we can't stay here. Anyone could walk in." Steve explained.

Bucky sat there silent as it sunk in, "I’m an idiot."

"A hot idiot." Steve corrected getting up and pulling Bucky to his feet, "Now, I wanna see whether what all those gals said about you was true or not." He purred, nipping at his ear.

He headed to their room not waiting.

"Oh I'm getting laid tonight." Bucky said to himself under his breath, using the term Clint had taught him, before hurrying off to the bedroom.

He climbed on top of Steve crashing their lips together trying to avoid laughing at how dream-like the entire situation seemed.

Steve flipped them over.

' _Okay so you have no clue what you're doing, you've never done this, he's your best friend, and you could easily fuck this up... great.'_ He thought.

His hands trailed over Bucky's torso, outlining every muscle.

He pulled away, sitting up, thumbing at Bucky's pants button.

He sat there for what felt like forever not sure what to do next.

Bucky laughed reaching over and grabbing Steve’s wrist, pulling his hand off his pants.

"What are you-" Steve started looking over at Bucky.

"You have no clue what to do." Bucky said with a smile.

"Of course I- why wouldn't I know what to do?" Steve asked.

"Okay fine. You know what to do; you're just too scared to make the first move."

"I made the first move I asked you out!" Steve said offended.

Bucky rolled his eyes, rolling them over and leaning down to his ear.

"Actually, I made the first move. And I'll be _**damn**_ sure to make it again." He growled grinding down.

Steve gasped gripping Bucky's shoulders.

"Well.... I never gave that reaction but nice to know I can get it." He teased.

Steve went beat red, embarrassed at his reaction to the smallest action.

Bucky laughed kissing Steve’s forehead before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"We can't hav sex yet."

"Why?"

"We don't have any lube." Bucky whispered.

"Tony has some! It's in his bathroom!" Steve said sitting up.

Bucky nodded and started walking out before turning back, "Do we need condoms?"

"Well neither of us can get pregnant so..." Steve laughed.

"Yeah but there's-"

"Serum. Go! You can bring the box if you want." Steve shouted pointing towards the door.

Bucky laughed and headed out.

"Oh you're here." He said when he got in the elevator to see Natasha standing there.

"Yeah I am. I was going to go find Wanda." She explained.

Bucky nodded leaning against the wall.

"Okay so the guy I was telling you about called asking to Netflix and chill whatever that means." Bucky said using the phrase Clint had taught him earlier that week.

"Netflix and chill means to have sex." Natasha laughed.

"Okay and let's say he said to bring a box of condoms. A full box. How many times does he expect to do it? Doesn't a box include like.... I don't know!"

"Well some come in sixes, I think the normal amount is twelve, Tony usually buys the 36 pack." Natasha explained.

"You know all this because..."

"I spend too much time with Tony."

Bucky laughed as the elevator dinged, opening the doors.

"I'm going to- I'm just going to-"

"You can say it. We're not teenagers. It's not a dirty word, Barnes." Natasha said with a smirk.

"I am going to go get a box of condoms. And some lube." He said before hurrying out of the elevator to find the stuff before Tony got there.

He headed straight for the bathroom to search through cabinets.

"Come on, Stark, throw me a bone! Where are they?" Bucky muttered heading out of the bathroom and into Tony's room.

He started going through Tony’s bedside table, mirror stand, desk, and every drawer he could think of.

As a last resort he headed to the kitchen still not able to find any.

He turnt around spotting the camera.

Pointing up at it he said, "You're doing this on purpose aren't you? Watching me scurry around like a mouse?"

He scoffed about to head out when his eyes landed on a door.

He walked over opening the door which led to a small storage section.

"Hallelujah!" He shouted with a laugh as he grabbed a bottle of lube.

He went to grab a box of condoms before noticing the entire selection Stark had.

"Why the fuck are there so many? Why can't normal ones work anymore?" He whispered reading through the boxes.

Cheery, pina colada, coffee, ribbed, extra sensitive, extra thin, twisted, warming, the list went on and on.

"I don't like the future." He said to himself as he grabbed a random box and headed out.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked as he walked out of the elevator that went straight into his floor.

Bucky yelped, trying good hide the box and bottle behind his back.

"What do you have behind your back?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Bucky shouted.

"Liar. Let me see." Tony said holding his hand out.

Bucky sighed and dropped the box and bottle in his hand.

Tony smirked reading the labels, "Flavored? Really? Pictured you for more of a whip kinda guy. Surprised you're not hiding one of those with you too. Extra ribbed? Wow."

"Oh shut up they were in your closet! It's not like I bought them! I'm just borrowing it."

"I'll make sure to have one of the maids put some in your room then. I don't need to know when you're having sex."

"I'm not!"

"Then why do you need them?"

"Because..."

_'Think_!' His mind shouted and he looked around before grabbing a banana- the thing closest to him.

"Because I'm making a DIY dildo with a banana. As a joke for Clint. He thought it was hilarious to leave bird eggs in my bed so I'm just upping the stakes a little." He said taking the box and bottle and sauntering to the elevator.

As soon as he got to their room he all but pounced on Steve.

Steve laughed, "What are you doing?"

"It's two in the morning I just wanna get to it. I'm sure, I just need you to tell me that you're sure so I can go down on you." Bucky answered, wasting no time as he started kissing his neck trailing down.

"Yes yes one hundred times yes just get to it!" Steve said as he played with Bucky's hair.

Still kissing his torso he reached down and easily undid Steves pants.

"You did that way too fast and way too easy." Steve laughed.

Bucky scoffed pulling up slightly, "This is going to sound really gay but to be fair I'm boutta put my dick up your ass so, I really want some dick."

Steve rolled his eyes and lifted his hips to let Bucky pull his pants down.

Bucky looked up at Steve whom he noticed was looking anywhere but at him.

He sighed and pulled himself up so he could kiss him. He didn't make the kiss filthy or sexy he just wanted to kiss him- let him know he could ask to stop at any time.

He pulled away just lying his forehead against Steve’s.

"You know what I love about you Steve?" He asked.

Steve brought his hand up, cupping Bucky's face as he lifted his head just enough to place a soft kiss against his lips before shaking his head.

"Everything." Bucky whispered making it come out dirtier than intended.

Steve let out a deep moan pulling Bucky back down into a long and dirty kiss.

' _I mean, I was going more for romantic but this works too.'_ Bucky thought to himself before rolling his hips.

"Bucky-" Steve gasped into his mouth.

Bucky chuckled, biting down on Steve’s lip, "That's right, Stevie. Let me hear you." He purred, reaching down and pushing the waistband of Steve’s boxers down to let himself wrap his fingers around his cock.

Steve moaned low in his throat as Bucky started sucking on his neck sure to leave a hickey, his hand working wonders down below.

Then he was no longer there. Any trace of Bucky having been there was gone. His lips from his body his hand from his cock. That was, until he felt Bucky lick at the head of his dick.

Encouraged by the deep, shaky intake of breath, he continued, slipping the head of Steve’s cock between his lips closing them before he could go any further as he circled it with his tongue.

"A-ah! Oh! Bucky- oh Bucky, gods, Bucky..." Steve moaned his hips bucking trying to get further into Bucky's inviting mouth.

Bucky pulled back with a pop before starting to lick up his shaft and taking him in his mouth inch by inch until he was pressed up against his throat.

He moaned around his cock just to see the reaction he'd get and he wasn't disappointed when Steves hands went directly to his hair pushing him further down.

His hands traveled over Steve’s thighs and he slowly slipped one to cup and roll his balls while the other went to his ass giving it a soft squeeze.

"Bu-buck- I’m gonna- fucking hell, Buck." Steve moaned as Bucky sucked hard.

He let out one last cry before he came shooting down Bucky's throat.

He slowly let go of Bucky's hair letting Bucky pull off.

"Oh I hope you're not tired just yet. I'm only getting started." Bucky smirked his tongue shooting out to lick at his lips.

Steve lay there panting ready to shake his head in a firm 'no' because no way in hell is he ready for more after that, but as soon as his eyes are open he knows he wants more, and hey, looks like his dick agrees with him.

"Definitely up for round two." Steve said with a grin.

Bucky laughed grabbing the bottle of lube.

He took his pants and boxers off, he opened the bottle and covered his nonmetal fingers.

He kissed Steve as he brought his hand down between Steves legs, which spread wider.

"Eager are we?" Bucky teased.

"Shut up." Steve mumbled going red.

"If at any point, you want me to stop..." Bucky whispered lightly kissing Steve between each word.

"I'll tell you but I won't want you to." Steve reassured.

He nodded carefully bringing the tip of his finger to Steve’s opening and circling it.

Steve jumped slightly.

"What? What happened?" Bucky asked pulling away.

"No, it's just cold." Steve said.

Bucky let out a soft, "oh."

Steve laughed and Bucky took the opportunity to push his finger into Steve.

His laughter stopped abruptly changing into a groan as he spread his legs wider.

"Fuck, Stevie, spreadin' your legs like a whore huh?" He teased pushing his finger further in.

Steve moaned as Bucky moved his finger in and out before sliding a second finger in.

"Jesus Christ! That's better then I'd imagined." Steve panted.

Bucky let out a moan as the realization of what that meant set in.

"That mean you think 'bout me, Stevie?" Bucky purred, "think of me touching you in all the right places? Finger your pretty, eager ass, making sure you don't moan so I don't hear ya as you imagine it as my finger in you instead of your own? Think you can take a third finger?"

Steve moaned pushing down against Bucky's fingers, "More, Buck, more."

"God, Stevie, you look so goddamn beautiful like that." Bucky whispered.

"Bucky I'm gonna-" Steve started and Bucky pulled out right away.

He had been hoping to have had stopped in time but, of course, it was too late.

"You're kidding right? I'm barely going to get in you before you blow another load!" He laughed.

Steve groaned lifting his head to grab the pillow before putting it over his head, "can you just... fuck me? Like with your dick. I've been waiting since like 19.....30? 31?"

"I love that serum." Bucky laughed grabbing the lube again.

He squirted more into his hand stroking his cock.

Hearing Bucky moan, Steve moved the pillow looking over at him.

"Fuck that's..." he sighed biting his lip as he watched Bucky.

Bucky smirked pulling Steve closer.

"It's probably gonna hurt. I love the serum because it means you can blow your load and get hard again in record time but we both know that no matter how much I stretch you out beforehand you're going to be tight." Bucky whispered.

"Bucky, I can't stress this enough. Fuck me!" Steve shouted with a laugh.

"Condom?"

"You're going to open one and freak the fuck out so no thanks. Can't get sick anyways."

Bucky laughed and went to push in when-

"Wait!" Steve shouted.

Bucky stopped in place looking up at him, "yeah?"

"Okay I know I always joked about it when you said girls ran out because they couldn't handle you or whatever but that's not _true_ is it?" Steve asked meekly, feeling small.

"I wasn't joking." Bucky said with a nervous laugh, “Not as much as I joked about but once or twice. And the serum did... you know.”

"Yeah I-i see that now." Steve said with a gulp.

Bucky sighed but nodded, "'M sorry. I'll go." He said softly, going to get ready to leave.

"No! I just- that ain't gonna fit." Steve laughed.

"I'll make it fit!" Bucky said.

"Okay. I just want to be sure you know what you're doing and aren't going to kill me with it."

Bucky laughed, "So, can I..."

Steve nodded.

He slowly pushed in with a groan.

Steve gasped, mouth falling open.

Bucky grinned leaning down and kissing him.

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky pulling him closer as he started to move.

He moaned against Bucky's lips.

After about seven minutes he pulled away, just holding onto Bucky as he fucked him.

"Steve..." Bucky panted.

"Harder, Buck." Steve whispered biting at his ear.

Bucky nodded, speeding up his thrusts as he reached down wrapping his fingers around Steve’s dick.

Steve gasped letting out a long, low moan as Bucky hit his prostate.

"Feel good, Stevie?" Bucky asked.

Steve nodded with a moan, "Good, Good. So fucking good, Bucky."

Bucky groaned making sure to hit Steve’s "sweet spot" with every thrust.

Steve was almost sobbing from pleasure as Bucky tightened his grip slightly.

"Come on, cum for me, Stevie." He whispered, his thrusts speeding up and going harder.

Steve exhaled a small moan, biting Bucky's shoulder.

"Come on, Steve, listen to me, I promise it'll feel so so good. You look so good like this, Steve, god." He purred.

Steve moaned out Bucky's name as he came, tightening around Bucky.

Steve kept moaning, still in his high as Bucky kept stroking him.

Those soft moans Steve kept letting out sent Bucky over the edge.

He considered just pulling out, saving Steve the need of having to clean up but he was too far gone.

He gave one final thrust before he went over the edge. He gave a few final thrusts before stopping with a shudder crying out Steve’s name.

He rode out his high before pulling out plopping down next to Steve still panting.

"Holy hell that was- oh god." Steve moaned.

Bucky laughed turning his head to face him.

"Good? Excellent? Marvelous? Told ya you could take it." He said.

"I love you." Steve whispered leaning over and kissing him.

Bucky hummed content, "I love you too."

Steve pulled away, "You came in my ass."

"Sorry."

"I’m not saying you should apologize I'm just stating facts. I get why all those girls slept with you now." Steve laughed.

"Can we not talk about them right now? I mean we just had sex."

"Speaking of," Steve said rolling onto Bucky.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked.

"I'm repaying the favor." Steve whispered sinking down under the blankets.

Bucky laid there confused until Steve took him in his mouth.   


* * *

Steve woke up the next morning, head on Bucky’s chest. He sat up and shook him awake.   
  


“Bucky? Did we... last night, it wasn’t a dream?” He whispered.   
  


Bucky shook his head with a yawn as he sat up, “Wasn’t a dream, Stevie. Unless you want it to be. Shit was it just a one night thing? Did I- did you say something and I fell asleep or didn’t hear?”   
  


“No, Bucky.” Steve laughed, “It wasn’t just a one time thing. In fact I’m thinking of making it a two time thing. And maybe three or even four.” He whispered crawling onto him.

* * *

**A few hours later**

“I’m sorry.” Steve whispered. 

“Why are you sorry? Do you have a mission or something?” Bucky laughed leaning down to kiss him when he pulled away. 

“What’s wrong?” He asked confused on why he was pulling away. 

“I’m sorry. I-I can’t do this.” 

“Can’t do what?” 

“This. U-us.” He whispered. 

Buckys face fell, “What the hell does that mean? Y-you- I thought you enjoyed it. I mean you-you said you enjoyed it. You moaned. You-you came! _Multiple_ times!

“I know and I did enjoy it but I can’t do it.” 

“You said you loved me.” He whispered confused on how they could already be breaking up. 

“I do! I love you, Bucky. I just can’t do this.” 

“With James Buchanan Barnes you’ve known since childhood who’s loved you since god knows when? Or with the murderer who stands in front of you right now worrying that you lied to me because you were scared and that you didn’t enjoy it. The man who’s worried he may have raped his supposed best friend.” 

“Shit no Bucky that’s not-“ 

“I did. Didn’t I?” He asked with a scoff as he looked away, “You _didn’t_ enjoy it. You didn’t even want it. I told you I loved you so you had to say it back so I wouldn’t leave. You need to keep an eye on me right? You had to ask me out. The others told you I liked you. You probably didn’t think I would say anything but I did so you had to go along with it. I thought you had thought about everything and this date had been something you had wanted. Something you’ve thought about. It was so romantic and you- you couldn’t care less. You said you wanted more. I- so what is it? Did you think that I’d have sex- that I’d _rape_ you had you told me you didn’t want it? I wouldn’t hurt a bug, Steve. Not willingly. You know that. Knowing that how the hell could you think I would ever lay a hand on you or... touch you in a way you wouldn’t want? I wanted to stay friends when this didn’t work. We can’t do that. We can’t be friends when you think that of me. When you only asked me out to make sure I didn’t do anything. I’m going to go now.” 

“Bucky you can’t!” Steve shouted reaching out and grabbing his hand. 

Bucky pulled his hand away, slapping him at the same time. 

Steve let out a gasp as he reached up to where Bucky had slapped him. 

“I- I didn’t mean to!” He said with a broken sob. 

“It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to. But you can’t go.” 

“Either let me go or lock me the hell up!” He shouted. 

“Even if I wanted to let you go you don’t have anywhere to go!” Steve shouted back. 

He looked back over at him, “You’re meant to be my best friend. You don’t care about me. You don’t care about anything. You’re only asking because if I end up on the streets you’ll blame yourself.” 

“I love you. It was good. Last night and this morning. It was really good. Even if it hadn’t been I would still love you. I would not have chosen anyone else to have sex with. But I can’t because it’s-“ 

“If you say wrong, Steve, I am out that door. Not only am I out that door but you’re never going to see me again. I gave you a chance to scream at me. I gave you a chance to punch me. Had you wanted to kill me I wouldn’t have stopped you. But for whatever reason you asked me out and you said you wanted to have sex.I wasn’t going to sleep with you until it was serious if serious would ever happen. Say it’s wrong or that I deserve to be hung or even rolled into a carpet and burned just because I like men the way I’m supposedly meant to like women and you will never see me again.” 

“I want to be with you but-“ 

“Then be with me! Love me! Give me one good reason it can’t work. It can be anything except that it’s what we were told or the Bible. Other than those two things, give me a reason.” He begged. 

“I’m Captain America.” 

“You love your title more than me. Fine. If that’s your reason.” 

“We’ll always be in the press. People won’t like us. Some people are going to say some hateful things. I can’t be with you because I can’t stand for people calling the man I love a murderer.” Steve whispered reaching out and grabbing his hands, “I love you too much to let them hurt you.” 

“Steve I only care about what you think. If you can’t do this then I’ll go but don’t keep telling me you love me.” Bucky assured him offering a small smile in hopes of him believing no matter what he said they’d be okay.

”Knowing what people can say you’ll be with me?” Steve asked.   


Bucky nodded, “I want to be with the man I love for as long as you’ll have me.”   
  


“In that case will you be my boyfriend?” Steve smiled.    
  


“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend.” Bucky grinned kissing him. 

———————————————————————————

"Steve, it's been two days. He hasn't woken up. What if he-" Sam started, Steve cutting him off.

"Don't. He will wake up. He has to." Steve said.

"At least give the man some damn space! You're probably suffocating him! There's a very real chance he won't wake up! The sooner you realize that the better it'll be for everyone." Sam snapped. They had all been trying to get Steve out of the room to no avail.

Steve sat up turning towards Sam.

"You're kidding right? My husband might never wake up and you're snapping at me? I have a kid on the way and I might have to raise it alone and you're snapping at me? No. You don't get to do that. You can not snap at me when I'm the one who has every reason to snap! When I've lost him more times then I remember and can't bare to lose him again! For real this time!" Steve shouted.

Sam sighed. He knew it wouldn't be easy but that didn't mean he'd stop.

"You have a dog. Take it for a walk. Go build the crib because, like you said, you have a baby on the way."

"I can't leave him."

"You need to take a break. He needs a break. Give him space."

"If I leave and he wakes up-"

"That's it. STARK!" Sam shouted.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked with a small laugh.

Tony flew in in his Iron Man suit.

"Okay here's what we're going to do. You're going to listen or we do this the hard way." Tony said.

"Whatever you're thinking you can't get me out of this bed." Steve said getting ready to go back.

"Tony." Sam said taking a step away from the bed.

"The hard way it is then." Tony muttered as his suit started up again.

He flew at Steve grabbing him and flying out of the tower.

Sam grinned, "You would've loved seeing that." He said as if actually speaking to Bucky before walking out.

————————————————————————————–

Bucky gasped, shooting up in his bed.

He groaned his hand flying to his head as the dizziness set in.

"Where the hell am I?" He whispered to himself looking around before finally spotting a doctor.

"Hey! You! Over there- ye-yes you!" He shouted.

The doctor walked over to him, "You're awake."

"Where am I and why am I here?" Bucky asked wasting no time.

"You hit your head and have been unconscious for three days now." The doctor explained.

"I need to speak to someone." He said still looking around.

"Of course. I'll go make a call." The doctor walked away.

Not even three minutes later Steve burst in through the door.

"Oh my god they weren't lying." He whispered going over and hugging Bucky.

"They said you were awake but I didn't believe them. Oh- Bucky, how are you?" He said kissing the top of his head.

"I'm-I’m fine I just have one question." Bucky said pushing Steve away.

"Shoot." Steve said too relieved to notice Bucky pushed him away.

"Who are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Sebastian Stan has a girlfriend. I’m happy for him but that doesn’t change the fact that I wish it were me. 😂 I’m happier today then yesterday when I got the news and spent hours crying. Anyways, as always, ideas are greatly appreciated.


	48. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some self harm mentioned. I didn’t go into detail. Mentions of rape as well. If you have any triggers please do not read I don’t want anything bad happening to any of you. Fair warning, this will not be the only time rape and self harm will be mentioned.

"Oh you're joking. You're joking! That's hilarious. Fucking hilarious, Bucky." Steve snapped. 

"I don't- who's Bucky?"

Steve stared at Bucky, "oh my god. You're not joking are you?" He whispered.

"No, I’m not joking." Bucky said still confused.

"Stay- stay here. I'm going to get a doctor." Steve said hurrying off.

Natasha walked into the room, "Oh my god they said you were awake but I didn't believe it!" She laughed going over to him and hugging him.

"Natalia?" He whispered and she pulled away.

"Natasha. You know this. I haven't gone by Natalia in a long time, Bucky."

"Why do people keep calling me Bucky?"

"Because it's your name."

"No my name is James."

"What's the last thing you remember, Bu-James?" Natasha asked taking a seat.

"Of you? Or..."

"Of anything."

"I was ordered to eliminate someone called Captain... America? Maybe? But that feels like years ago." Bucky answered.

Natasha sighed, "Because it was."

"I don't understand, Natalia."

"You hit your head. You don't remember anything other than hydra?"

"Nothing. I-I have bits of this guy and some people but I think it was just a dream.” 

"Oh god.... Steve! Does Steve- where's Steve?" She asked.

"Who the hell is Steve?!" Bucky shouted, unfortunately when Steve walked in.

"I'm Steve. I'm Steve, Bucky! Your hu-friend. Best friend." Steve shouted.

' _Don't drop another bomb on him idiot. You can't call him your husband when he doesn't even know who he is_.' He thought.

"Tell me you know how to fix this, Natasha. Tell me how to fix it before I hit him over the head a hundred times to fix it myself!" He kept shouting.

"Why does he scream so much?" Bucky whispered.

"He's been through this before. He doesn't want to go through it again." Natasha answered.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be screaming at you. You haven't done anything wrong!" Steve said.

"Actually, I need to go. I have to figure somethings out." He said shooting them an apologetic smile before walking out.

Bucky sighed watching Steve walk out of the room, "He’s kinda cute though." He said.

"He is. I hear he's good in bed too." Natasha laughed.

"Ooh don't give me hope, Natalia, I may just jump at the chance." Bucky joked.

"Ice cream?" She asked getting up and walking over to the freezer pulling out two cartons of ice cream and two spoons.

"Pierce would kill me." Bucky said and Natasha froze in place.

"Pierce?" She whispered.

"Yeah. Where is he? Shouldn't he be here screaming at me to get off my ass and get to work?" Bucky asked.

She had no clue what to do. Was it her place to tell him what's happened the past few years? Tell him he's married? Has a kid on the way?

She turnt around with a smile, "Don't worry about it. Let's just eat some ice cream." She said as she sat down next to him handing him one of the cartons and a spoon.

' _Not my place._ ' She thought to herself.

* * *

Steve walked out no clue where to go he just needed to get out. 

"Hey! Is he awake?" Tony asked.

Steve looked up at him, "I can't. Not now." He whispered pushing past him.

It all felt surreal. He'd done it before. He had been in this exact situation with Bucky before. The Bucky who didn't know who he was; who he himself was. He didn't want to start over. He couldn't start from square one again.

He didn't know when he got back to their apartment, nor when he walked into the room where they had stored everything for the baby but here he was.

He slid down the wall to the ground putting his head between his legs, a technic Bucky had mentioned his therapist taught him for when he felt an anxiety attack coming and honestly, Steve was ready to try anything to not completely break everything at this moment.

He sighed bringing his head back up.

Reaching out he grabbed one of the stuffed animals they had bought.

"How can you not remember? Not remember me, our dates, our marriage... fucking hell, Bucky, we’re about to have a kid and you don't even know!" He shouted.   
  


He threw the stuffed elephant across the room with a shriek.

Instantly regretting his choice he crawled over to the stuffed toy and grabbed it again, "I want my Bucky back. I want to raise our baby together. Through the good and the bad and the first steps, the midnight crying, changing diapers, first date, first breakup, puberty, their marriage..." he laughed.

"I want my Bucky back and my baby to be here already." He said to the stuffed toy as if talking to a real person as he started crying.

"This is so stupid!" He said to himself with a laugh wiping his eyes.

"Nope. Not stupid I'm either going to cry or break everything in this room and this was way too expensive to break." He said as he went back to crying.

———————————————————————

Steve walked into the tower a few hours later seeing everyone including Bucky on the couches talking.

"Hey." Steve said and everyone turned towards him.

"We're just trying to help Bucky out with his memories. See if we can get anything to stick. Jog something?" Clint said.

Steve nodded going to sit down next to Wanda.

"Can I ask-" Bucky started cutting himself off.

"Ask anything." Steve said a small hope that Bucky remembered something coming to him.

"Who's baby is she carrying? I don't see a ring on your finger... Wanda?" Bucky asked hoping he was right with the name.

"Yours." She answered and Steve’s head snapped over at her.

"I-I'm kidding. It's not- it's-" she tried not knowing what to say.

"She's a surrogate. She wanted to help people and she is. She's giving two people something they really want." Steve answered for her.

"That's a thing? Why can't they have a kid themselves?" Bucky asked.

Everyone turned their heads away looking around awkwardly.

"Because they're guys. And the only way they could have a kid was by using a surrogate." Steve said realizing no one else would answer.

"Oh." Was all Bucky said.

Steve nodded.

"Why are you carrying a toy meant for a child?" Tony asked Steve with a laugh.

Steve looked down at the elephant in his hands.

"Leave it, Tony. I need something to hold onto right now." Steve said, "You really don't remember anything? Do you even know my name?"

"I'm sorry. A lot of people have been telling me their names! The girls are easier to remember because I know Natalia, or Natasha as you know her, Wanda's the pregnant one, so Pepper must be the other one." Bucky answered.

"So you all live here?" He asked changing subjects.

"Yes. But you and Steve live across the street." Natasha explained.

"Why?" He asked and Steve scoffed.

"I-I'm sorry." He said.

"You know what? I forgot I needed to work on something in the lab. What do you say, Bucky? Help me out? Maybe you'll hit your head again and it'll jog something." Tony joked as he stood up.

Bucky nodded and followed Tony out.

As soon as they were out of the room Clint hit Steve over the head, "You fucking idiot!" He shouted.

"It's not my fault! Do you expect me not to react?! I don't know what to do! I don't want to do it again! I don't want to raise a child on my own!" Steve shouted back.

"You're not on your own, though, Steve. We're all here." Clint said to him.

Steve looked down to the ground, "He wanted to buy this stupid elephant. He thought it was hilarious. That's why I have it with me. Because all I can think about is how he laughs and how he smiles whenever we talk about this child that isn't even here yet. He already loves it so much." He said with a small smile.

"There's a chance he'll never get his memories back. We all know that already. No one can tell him anything about us. I don't want him to be with me out of obligation. You need to promise you won't tell him." He added looking up at them.

"Steve-" Sam started.

"No! Promise me you won't tell him!"

The others sighed shooting each other worried looks.

"We promise." They said, although they were all a bit worried of Steves mental stability at the moment.

"Thank you." He said before turning to Natasha, "Natasha I swear to god say one word to him and I will never forgive you."

"Why me?!" She said confused.

"Because you're the only one he remembers! Because you're probably also the only one he trusts." He explained.

Tony and Bucky came back in.

"Hey, what did you do?" Clint asked.

"Watched him blow some things up." Bucky answered.

"Hey," Steve said standing up, "I was going to order some food for us for dinner. You feelin' Chinese? Italian? Mexican?" He asked.

"I-uh- whatever you want." Bucky answered.

Steve sighed and nodded, "I'm going to my place. I'll see you guys tomorrow. You can-" he cut himself off with a scoff, "you can come if you want or stay here, Bucky. I don't care. I can't care. Fuck it sleep with Natasha if that's what you want!" He said storming out of the tower.

"Steve!" Natasha shouted.

She groaned dropping her head in her hands.

"I- did I- did I do something? To piss him off? Before all this, I mean." Bucky asked.

"You didn't do anything." Sam answered, "You two are... you're very close. So this really hurts him. You just need to talk to him."

Bucky nodded and went to walk out.

"Bucky!" Clint said and he turnt around, "Just- try to remember, his name is Steve."

With that he walked out of the tower. He headed down across the street and into a building.

' _Oh shit. You don't even know what room it is. This might not even be the right building!'_ He thought to himself.

He walked further in finally finding a reception desk.

"Hi, I’m Um- I’m looking for Steve? Do you-do you know what room he's in? Floor? Door maybe?" He asked.

"Steve what?" The woman asked.

"I don't know." He said with a groan as he realized there was no possible way they would tell him now.

The woman looked up at him, "What's your name, sir?"

"Bucky. Or James. One of the two." He answered.

"Last name?"

"I don't know it."

The woman nodded slowly pushing the help button on her side of the desk.

"Sir, I am not at liability to give you that information."

Bucky nodded and started to walk out.

"Bucky?" A woman asked stopping him in his tracks.

He turnt around, "Yes?" He said.

"I haven't seen you in months!" She laughed before turning to the lady at the desk, "Turn the button off. He's not a threat."

She walked over to him, "How are things going?"

"I hit my head and don't remember shit. I was trying to figure out what room Steve's in." He explained.

"Shit that's rough. I'll show you up to the apartment." She said heading up the stairs.

"So, nothing?" She asked.

"I don't even know my name. I don't even know who you are but I'm going to assume we know each other." Bucky laughed.

"I'm Monica although my friends call me Mon. I work downstairs and that's where we met." Monica said, introducing herself.

"Monica. Okay. I will try to remember that." He said with a smile as they stopped walking.

She smiled back and knocked on the door.

Steve opened the door a few minutes later.

"Mon?" He asked looking to see Bucky. "Bucky, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out. Come in. We'll talk in a minute."

Bucky nodded and walked in.

"I'll be right in." Steve said before walking out and closing the door.

"Thank you, Mon. I-I shouldn't have freaked out and just left him."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Steve. I get it. It must be tough."

"It is. But that's no excuse. Thank you, again."

"Of course. Oh! And congratulations on the baby. How much longer?"

"About four months I think. She's due late December early January. Let's just hope Bucky knows it's his child by then."

Monica nodded, "Well, I should get going. I have a pizza calling my name."

Steve laughed. They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

"I'm sorry. For freaking out earlier. I didn't mean it." Steve said to Bucky when he walked back in.

"This is going to be hard. I can't promise I won't freak out or scream but I'm going to try not to." He continued taking a seat. 

"Sit down." He laughed.

Bucky sat down right where he had been standing and Steve sighed.

"On the couch." He said pointing to the space next to him.

Bucky snapped up and headed over to the couch sitting on the edge as if to take up the least amount of space possible.

"Where's Pierce?" Bucky finally asked.

"Dead. Thank god." Steve answered.

"So... are you my handler now? Is that why I live here instead of over there?” 

Steve sat there shocked by the question.

"No. _No_ , Bucky. I'm not your handler or anyone's handler. I'm your friend. You don't have a handler." Steve whispered reaching over to grab Bucky's hand.

Bucky flinched, pulling his hand away. Hurt, Steve pulled his own hand back.

"Are you cold? Do you-do you want a blanket maybe?" He asked.

Bucky shrugged.

Steve got up and walked over to a closet pulling out a blanket. He headed back over and placed it next to him so he could take it if he wanted.

"I ordered some burgers and fries. I don't know if you're hungry but..."

Bucky sat there staring at him.

"Bucky. Your name? It's Bucky. Actually, it's James Buchanan Barnes. I gave you the nickname Bucky and it stuck. I'm Steve. You are my friend. My _**best**_ friend. Do you understand this? I'm not your handler. Neither is Natasha or Clint or Sam or Tony or Wanda or Pepper. You don't have a handler. You don't follow orders anymore."

Bucky nodded letting him know he understood.

"Good. That's good. I need you to talk to me though. I don't know what you remember and what you don't. I don't know whether or not you're comfortable. Maybe I'm too close and you want me to back up for all I know. I don't know these things. When I ask you a question I need you to answer me. I can't take being the only one talking. Are you hungry?"

"I don't mean to be a bother... Steve. I can survive just fine you don't have to worry. Not that you worry. I'm not saying you worry. Why would you worry I'm just... I'm useful on missions and that's it. Of course you wouldn't worry I don't deserve to be worried about."

Ignoring the obvious issue with Bucky's answer Steve asked, "What do you mean survive?"

"Most humans can go three weeks without eating. I'm not most humans-I'm not human period. I can go up to five weeks without eating and I would be fine. Going by the fact that I'm not hungry at all I'm assuming I ate before I passed out." Bucky answer not looking at him.

"Five we-you can go without eating five we- Bucky... you don't talk much about hydra and I understand that but did they not feed you?" Steve whispered.

"One meal every five weeks. I would get one meal every five weeks as long as I did what I was told. If I failed a mission I wouldn't get any food. I got water. I needed water especially when we went on long missions. Please don't put me in the chair. I don't want to go back to it." Bucky said.

"Hey, hey, that chair is long gone. It is buried under mountains of snow. We made sure of that." Steve promised.

Bucky nodded giving him a small smile.

Steve grinned back, "Okay. Ask me anything. I'll answer honestly."

"How do we know eachother?" Bucky asked. He didn't know why it was his first question but it came out before he could think of another one.

"We have been friends since we were five and six years old. You're a year older."

"Wow. That's- we've been friends for a long time, then."

"Yeah. We have. I used to get sick a lot and you'd take care of me. It's my turn to take care of you."

The doorbell rang and Stark ran out of the room barking.

"And that's our dog. We have a cat too. I think she's in one of the cabinets." Steve laughed heading over to Stark.

"Hey, Stark, why don't you go down the street? Spend some time with Tony. Bucky's stressed enough as it is." He said to the dog giving it a kiss on the top of his head before opening the door.

Stark ran out as Steve took the burgers and fries. He paid and headed back over to Bucky.

"Eat. Please." He said.

Bucky nodded and took a burger taking a bite.

"Why don't we live with the others?" He asked, mouth full.

"We got used to living together from back in the day and... it's a long story. We also share a room. And a bed."

Bucky's eyebrow shot up confused.

"We didn't have money! It was completely normal." Steve said defensively.

"Okay." Bucky said with a small smile.

"But you can stay in one of the guest rooms if you feel more comfortable." He pointed over to a door.

"That door is locked. It's a storage of old things. We just put stuff we don't use but don't want to throw away yet in there." He lied. It was where all the baby stuff was but he had locked it so Bucky couldn't go in.

"Well, I think I'm just going to go to bed. It's late." He said after a few minutes of silence.

"Goodnight." Bucky mumbled as Steve walked away.

* * *

The next morning, Steve walked out of the bedroom to see a shivering Bucky sleeping in a corner or the room.

He sighed and walked over to him grabbing the blanket he had set down last night and placing it over Bucky.

Bucky startled awake.

"Sorry. You looked cold. Why didn't you sleep in a bed?" Steve asked.

"Didn't wanna bother you anymore then I already have." Bucky answered standing up.

"Tell me about hydra." Steve blurted out before he could stop himself. It had been nagging at him all night. The fact that he could ask Bucky about hydra and in this state he'd probably answer. He wasn't actually expecting himself to go through with it but now it was too late.

Bucky froze where he stood before walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"What do you want to know?" He asked trying to seem cool.

"Whatever you'll tell me. I-I have this idea- of what they did to you- in my head. I hate it and I hope it's not true but I wouldn't put it past them. I need to know."

"Most of the time I was frozen. In the beginning, before they started shocking me to follow orders... when I still had some fight in me? There were times they'd... they'd tell me to do certain things. I refused and they'd throw me in a pitch black room for weeks. After months of that I gave in. You want to know what they ordered me to do don't you?" He asked.

Steve nodded, "We all think of something. I hope we're all wrong but I doubt it. I need to hear it. I need to know I'm not mad at them for something they didn't do."

"I never wanted to do it. To touch them- to be touched by them. But after a while of fighting you realize, it was better to touch, to open my mouth and feel the... disgusting girth of it spreading my lips wide and to hollow my mouth and swallow when they came than to be in the cold, dark room for one more fucking minute. So I knelt and I opened my mouth and sucked every man they sent through that line, and when I had been good and hadn't flinched or spit it out or bitten them and everyone had had a turn they pulled me forward and closed the door behind me and I was so grateful for the light in the hallway and the sound of voices that I could have cried. You don't realize what you're willing to do to stop from being stuck with no light and just the voices in your head until you're put in that position." Bucky spat closing his eyes and shaking his head as he relived every word, wanting to throw up. 

"Bucky..." Steve whispered going to go sit next to him. Wanting to hug him and tell him it was alright. That he wasn't there anymore.

"I'm not done." Bucky's voice quivered.

"This one time, I woke up on my back, freezing, my legs chained to a bare, metal bed keeping them spread. My hands were free but I couldn't move them. One of the handlers started complaining that my mouth was getting boring. I didn't understand what was happening next until I was getting the answer fucked into me. I had had most memories shocked out of me by then but a thought ran through my head. The fact that I had wanted this with someone back home whatever home was- _whoever_ home was. That I had wanted it someday with someone I loved but that even if I got out I'd never be able to have it because it would always be after. After a line of monsters fucked me until I couldn't feel anything anymore." Bucky retold, a hand flying to his mouth as his body shook with a sob. He hadn't realized he has started crying.

"One time I couldn't take it anymore and just bit one of the handlers dicks. I hadn't realized just how bad the consequences would be until he was healed. When I was thrown into a room where he was lying, hand on his dick, when they told me to fuck myself on him. I sobbed, I begged not to, but that didn't stop them from making me. They'd shock me until I had to comply. They'd tell me what to do whether it was touch myself or cry and beg and say I wanted it. To say I'm just a toy for them to use and abuse. A hole to fill however they deemed necessary. The guy under me calls me a cock-hungry slut and he fills me and I don't complain because as long as I comply I'll be frozen instead of thrown in that dark cold room again. And again and again and again they'd do it. Different every time. But if they weren't doing it to me then they'd make me rape some young woman or young man, Steve." Bucky finished.

Steve sat down and pulled his sobbing husband into a hug promising himself he'd apologize to Bucky for ever asking him to tie him up.

"I am so sorry, Bucky." He whispered holding him as he cried.

He pulled away with a laugh.

"This is so stupid!" He said laughing as he wiped his eyes.

"Bucky don't do this." Steve whispered.

"Don't do what?"

"Act like the fact that they fucking _raped_ you isn't a big deal when every time you have sex it's probably the only thing you think about!"

"I- it doesn't matter. It's not like anyone would sleep with me anyways. And what I said about back home? Forget it. I don't even know who I'm talking about."

"I can't fucking believe you! You act like what they did to you is okay when only seconds ago you were in my arms sobbing!"

"Bring it up when I get my memories back then! Just change the subject. I don't want to talk about it. And you just said, you're not my handler. You can't make me talk about it if I don't want to."

Steve scoffed standing up and pacing around.

"I brought... oh no not again." Wanda said as she opened the door to see Bucky's puffy eyes and Steve pacing around looking as if he wanted to scream.

"Now is not a good time, Wanda." Steve said.

"Bucky- or do you prefer James?" She said ignoring Steve.

"I'm getting used to Bucky now." He answered.

"I brought some French toast which is only the start of a delicious breakfast buffet Tony has set on the table at the tower. Try some and you'll be running to get some more." She said as if marketing a sales product before handing him the plate and walking over to Steve.

"Steve, before your start screaming, talk to someone." She whispered placing a hand on his shoulder.

Bucky moaned as he took a bite of the savory French toast.

"Fuck this is good." He said shoving the rest in his mouth. He dusted his hands off.

"I’m going to go get some more." He said heading out.

  
Once Bucky shut the door Steve turned towards Wanda, tears clear in his eyes. 

"What happened?" She asked.

"I asked him about hydra and I shouldn't have. They raped him, Wanda. A part of me assumed but I wanted to be wrong so bad." He whispered a tear falling.

"I wanted to be wrong so bad! I shouldn't have asked! If he had had his memories he wouldn't have told me. I knew that and I still asked! I got out of bed, showered, and came out to see Bucky sleeping on the floor- the hardwood floor- freezing himself to death because he didn't want to take a blanket or a pillow or use a bed so he wasn't a bother. I haven't slept alone since... well since Bucky came back. I mean yeah when he's off on a mission or I am but this was different. I woke up every hour from a nightmare of everything hydra could've done to him. Everything he could be panicking about. I- god! I want to kill myself!" He shouted.

"Steve! He's going to get his memories back and everything will be alright. You know this kid can hear you right?" She said pointing at her stomach.

"It can?"

"Yes. You're too dramatic. You can't kill yourself just because you asked a stupid question. He will forgive you." She said offering him a small smile in reassurance.

"Our wedding night... I asked him to... to tie me up. I said I wanted to try something new. Make things a little more exciting. He shot it down and I told him to think about it. We didn't have sex for four months after that and I kept bringing it up. You know what he told me today? That hydra would tie him up. And I want to go back in time and put a bullet through my head to stop myself from ever asking him to do it."

Wanda stood there shocked trying so hard not to laugh.

"I want to be a good friend and comfort you... I really do. But just know, after I leave, I am going to laugh until tomorrow about the fact that you need your husband to tie you up so you can get off." She said, already starting to laugh.

"Wanda!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm going to go eat breakfast. Coming?"

"Yeah I'll be over in a minute."

* * *

Steve headed over to the table where everyone was laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he served himself some bacon.

They stopped laughing and went back to eating.

"What? Come on. Tell me." Steve said with a small laugh as he sat down.

"Bucky just brought up a story." Natasha said as she played with her food.

"What story?"

"It was nothing."

"I'm not going to freak over every little thing. Just tell me."

"I remembered this one time Natal-Natasha and I snuck down to a cellar and almost got caught. She had to come up with an a excuse on the spot and it was hilarious because she started hitting on him and I was hiding behind a machine trying not to laugh." Bucky answered.

"Oh." Steve said, "See? I didn't freak out."

They all went back to eating in silence.

"I invited Sharon over." Steve said not looking at anyone.

"Sh-Sharon? Carter?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Steve answered.

"Who's Sharon?" Bucky asked.

"His ex-girlfriends niece who is also his ex-girlfriend." Tony answered.

"Oh."

"I heard my name." Sharon said standing in the door frame.

Everyone turned around in their seats, "Sharon." They all said, tones very different.

"That's Sharon?!" Bucky shouted.

* * *

Watching them was excruciating, yet he couldn't pull his eyes away, a repulsive feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the pair talk and laugh and joke.

After another hour of the pain he scoffed and stood up walking over to Natasha.

"So why'd they break up?" He asked.

"What?" Natasha laughed. It had been a while since she had seen Bucky this jealous and of course she found it hilarious.

"Why'd they break up? Stevie over there doesn't like pretty, tall, blonde haired, blue eyed women?!" Bucky snapped annoyed at the laughter.

"No he actually prefers tall, sexy, brunettes who know how to throw a punch." Natasha said with a wink.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He scoffed crossing his arms looking behind her and over at Steve.

"Oh god he's looking over here." He said in a hushed voice and before thinking better of it he pulled Natasha into a kiss.

He pulled away after a second and looked back over at Steve who was no longer looking at them.

Natasha slapped him across the face.

"Ow! What the hell?!" He shouted bringing his metal hand up to where her slap landed, burning his cheek.

"You kissed me?! Why the hell would you kiss me?!" She shouted in a hushed voice trying to get her point across without drawing any attention.

"I don't know! I just- I-I felt this disgust and rage at seeing Steve and Sharon and I just- I kissed you!" He said as guilt swept deep into his soul.

_'I have no reason to feel guilty.'_ He thought to himself, ' _other than the fact that I kissed Natasha. And that I only did it because of Steve.'_

"Yeah you're jealous. It's a thing that happens! You can't go around kissing people!" She shouted.

Giving them a small smile, Steve walked over reaching to the table to pour some orange juice.

"So... what’s happening over here?" He asked trying to seem calm and collected.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. We're just... chilling." Bucky said leaning back so he'd seem cool. Unfortunately, he missed the table by a long shot sending him straight down to the ground with a loud thud.

He scampered up to his feet.

"Are you okay?!" Steve asked.

"Fine. Totally fine. I did that on purpose." Bucky said waving his hand as if to wave the idea away.

' _No! No you didn't! What are you saying_!' He thought to himself.

"O-okay." Steve said confused and still worried as he finished pouring the O.J..

"So what was with that kiss?" He asked not looking at either of them.

"It was nothing. Nothing at all. Don't worry about it." Bucky said before Natasha could.

"How's it going over there with little miss perfect tall blonde, ты маленькое дерьмо?" He spat.

"Bucky!" Natasha shouted.

"Wha-what did he say?" Steve asked.

"Don't worry about it. Go back to Sharon. Who names someone Sharon? Sharons a dogs name. You wanna date someone with a dogs name go right ahead." Bucky muttered crossing his arms.

Steve scoffed a small smirk playing at his lips as he started walking back.

"I'll be back." Natasha said to Bucky before catching up with Steve.

"You're doing this on purpose and you're enjoying it." She laughed.

"Yes I am." Steve said leaving her to her own laughter.

She walked back over to Bucky, "You're terrible at flirting. How you ever got anyone in bed is beyond me."

"I wasn't flirting." Bucky said with a laugh, "Oh my god I was trying to flirt." He whispered.

"Why-why would I flirt?! He's- he's a guy. I don't even know him." He said.

Natasha rolled her eyes. This again?

"You don't remember him but you do know him. Flirt with who you like it's fine but don't go kissing me or anyone else just because."

He nodded.

"Okay. I'm going out with Clint now. Promised him we'd go to the movies." Natasha said standing up and heading to the stairs.

"He's keeping something from me isn't he?" Bucky asked stopping her.

She sighed turning around and going back to him.

"Yes. Yes he is. But I can't tell you because I promised him I wouldn't. What I can tell you is, I know Steve he's not so smart. If something's locked, find the key and open it. Find your phone. You don't have passwords. Look through your pictures and your messages and- figure it out for yourself."

"Just tell me."

"Can't. Sorry."

Clint walked down, "Ready to go?"

Natasha grinned grabbing her bag, "let's go."

* * *

"So you're coming over tomorrow?" Steve asked Sharon.

"Day after tomorrow. I'm visiting some old friends tomorrow." She corrected.

"Okay. I'll see you then." He said as she walked out. He closed the door and headed over to where Bucky was.

"So, I don't want to leave you because... you don't remember much, but I have something I have to do tonight. I'll try to make it back before you fall asleep but I can't promise anything." He explained.

"Oh. Okay. I was- if you don't get back too late- I was thinking we could watch a movie? Or something? Maybe you could tell me a bit about what's happened since I left hydra." Bucky asked.

Steve smiled and nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go." Steve said awkwardly before heading out.

* * *

Steve sat at the stairs outside the building not knowing what to do. Two years as of yesterday had passed since he last was in there. Two years since Peggy's death.

He loved Bucky, of course he did, but Peggy's death had really done a number on him. This was the first year he had forgotten.

Truth be told, that was the whole reason he had invited Sharon over. So they could talk. They had done it last year too.

It had been two hours since he first arrived. He had started out pacing by the door, then around the building before finally settling on his spot on the stairs.

A young woman, long red hair, grey eyes, about 5'7", who couldn't be older than 22 if even walked over to him.

"I've been watching you for two hours now. You don't seem to want to go in." She said, a light Russian accent seeping through her voice as she leaned against a pole.

"Not really." Steve said.

"Shit sorry. I don't mean to come off stalker-ish. I-I don't want to go in either."

Steve smiled and scooted over tapping the spot next to him.

She sat down and shook his hand, "Ivanka. My friends call me Ivy."

"Steve."

"Nice to meet you Steve. Who are you here to visit?" Ivanka asked.

"Uh no one. My ex-girlfriend died exactly two years ago yesterday. I don't even know why I came I just did." Steve answered. "You?"

"Im visiting my aunt. She has Alzheimer's." Ivanka answered.

"I'm so sorry. That's what my ex had. It was terrible. She remembered the good times and I'd tell her about my life and afterwards she'd start all over as if a broken record."

"Oh. My aunt- she’s mostly lucid although I think that makes it worse because then the days she isn't..."

"Are the hardest." Steve finished for her.

"So, you wanna come in?" Ivanka asked as she stood up.

"I shouldn't."

"Come on. Trust me. She won't care and maybe it'll help."

Steve sighed but stood up.

He followed her in.

"Aunt Becky?" Ivy whispered not wanting to wake her up if she was asleep.

"Ivy? Honey come in!" A voice from in the room came.

She smiled and walked in followed by Steve, "I brought someone."

"Becky" sat up and put her book down turning towards them.

"Steve?" She asked.

"Becca? Oh my god Rebecca Barnes... Damn you're old." Steve laughed heading over and hugging her.

"Speak for yourself I feel as young as you look!" She said hugging him back.

"You have Alzheimer's too?" He asked as he pulled away.

"Mild. I'm mostly lucid but... it's easier. Being here then home alone." Rebecca answered.

"You should've had someone look us up. We would've come sooner." He whispered taking her hand in his own. 

She smiled softly, "I was busy living. I was here when Peggy was. How long has it been? Since she passed."

"Two years as of yesterday. Two years isn't a lot but I thought of it so much and of her and last year I spent an entire week holed up in my room but this year... I forgot it. It completely slipped my mind and I don't know how." Steve answered.

"Oh! Did you and Bucky- did you guys get married in the end?" She asked with a grin.

"Yeah. Yeah a while ago." Steve laughed.

"I'm sorry... how do you guys know eachother?" Ivy asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry she is my husbands sister. And my ex." Steve said.

"Oh, Becca, Bucky hit his head. He doesn't remember anything... doesn't remember me. I don't know what to do." He said a pained expression on his face.

"You'll figure it out. You always do." Rebecca said with a sigh as she closed her eyes.

"'Ey, don't go dying on me just yet. Gotta bring Bucky to see ya. Oh and you need to meet your niece or nephew!" Steve said.

"Already met my niece." Rebecca said confused.

"What?" Steve asked just as confused.

"Yeah. Ivy."

"N-no. Bucky's daughter."

" _Yeah_. Ivy." Rebecca repeated pointing over at her.

Steve looked up at her, "Who's your dad?" He asked.

"I don't have any parents." She answered.

"Birth parents?"

"My fathers name is supposedly James Barnes. He left before I was born. I recently took interest in trying to find them which is how I came across Rebecca." She answered.

"A-and your-your mother?" He asked dreading the answer.

"Natalia Alianovna Romanova. It's something like that. She died giving birth."

Steve went silent, turning pale as he let go of Rebecca's hand and stood up.

"I have to go. I have to go now. It was nice meeting you- Becca don't you dare die on me ya hear? I got another kid I want you to meet in a few months." He said and headed out of the room.

He went up to the reception desk, "Rebecca Barnes. Whoever her emergency contact is I need you to change it. I'm Steve Barnes-Rogers I am her brothers husband. Set my information for her emergency contact and call me if anything happens. I need to know." Steve said as he wrote his number, email, and address on a slip of paper handing it to the lady before hurrying out.

He leaned against the back of a pillar. He brought a shaking hand up to his racing heart as he gasped for breath.

"How-how is this possible?" He asked himself.

"That's what I want to know. You knew them?" Ivy asked going over to him.

Steve laughed as he pushed off the pillar turning towards her.

"Yeah. Yeah." He answered, "Except It's know not knew."

"What?"

"James is my husband. Rebeccas older brother." Steve said with a laugh trying to make sense of everything.

"But-"

"And Natalia is now Natasha and she's one of our best friends."

"They're alive."

"Yeah. They're alive. But I can't do this. Not now. Not today. My husband doesn't know who I am right now and he might never remember. And-and we have a child on the way.... this is-it's all... much."

"I'm not asking for anything. I want to meet them. If they want to meet me."

"You want me to tell them they have a daughter? You want me to tell my husband that he and his ex-girlfriend have a child together? A child who is- how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"I'll tell them. Of course I will I wouldn't be able to keep a secret like this from them. But you can't expect them to come running to see you. And I can't tell them until I figure out how to help my husband with his memories."

"I'm gonna go."

"That seems like the best idea right now."

* * *

As soon as Steve left he hurried over to their apartment. He went through every room and checked every door to see which ones would be locked.

The only one he came across was the one Steve had said was a storage.

Once figured out he started searching for the key to the door. He looked through every cabinet in every room and couldn't find anything.

Giving up on the obvious areas he started going through the fridge checking through jugs and jars and boxes of cereal.

Afterwards, he started unscrewing the lightbulbs from every lamp in the place as he searched followed by grabbing a screwdriver and unscrewing the back of the tv's.

He was about to give up when he decided to give the bedroom one last look.

Not finding anything yet again he headed into the connecting bathroom. He was about to leave when he decided to look in the shampoo bottles. Nothing. He reached up and unscrewed the shower head. A key fell out landing right between his feet.

He grinned and grabbed the key just as he heard the door open.

"Bucky? I'm ho- what the hell happened in here?!" Steve shouted as he walked into the living room where everything was messed up.

Bucky pocketed the key putting one of his own in the shower head and screwing it back on.

He went back out to the living room.

"Hi, Steve."

"What happened in here? Did Stark have a fit?" Steve laughed.

"No. I um- I came in and I don't even know what happened but I freaked out. I'm sorry. I'll pay for new food and new light bulbs... I'll fix everything. Don't worry about it. And I'll clean it all." Bucky said.

"Don't worry about it, Bucky. We can figure it out. Having a panic attack or whatever it was is fine. It happens." Steve said as he grabbed some garbage bags.

"Come on, I'll help you clean." He said handing him a bag.

Bucky smiled and grabbed the bag starting to clean up.

"So where were you?" He asked.

"Peggy- you don't remember her- she had Alzheimer's. I don't think I ever told you that part but- she died. Two years ago. I didn't know her for long but I loved her. Not as much as y-as others. But at the time I did. So I remembered that she died and I went to the place where she was her last few years. I needed a minute. Just to remember." Steve explained with a small smile.

"You- what do you mean? Not as much."

"I mean I had my chance to have her back, but I didn't take it. Because I love someone more. I love my life now more than before." Steve said as he threw away a broken light bulb.

"Damn did you break every light?" He laughed.

They finished cleaning after hours.

"So, where are you sleeping tonight?" Steve asked.

"I- maybe the couch... tonight."

"Okay. It's a step up from the floor."

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Bucky smiled.

* * *

Morning came and Bucky realized he had to figure out how to get Steve out.

He got up and headed to the bedroom door.

Getting no answer after knocking, he opened the door and walked in confused to see an empty bed.

Steve walked out of the bathroom fully naked with just a hair brush in his hand.

Bucky gasped and Steve looked over at him confused before remembering.

"Shit!" He shouted dropping the hairbrush. "I should've locked the door. Or at least came out with a towel." He said with an awkward laugh as Bucky looked everywhere but at him.

' _Don't look don't look don't look don't look..... aaaaaaaaand you're going to look_.' Bucky thought to himself looking Steve over, eyes stopping exactly where you'd expect.

"I- you're staring." Steve mumbled feeling himself growing red.

Bucky's eyes snapped up at Steve’s face before he turned around, "Oh god I'm sorry!" He said feeling himself turning just as red as Steve.

"I just- and then you- and oh my god you're- no! That's not what I- I just mean- ah!" Bucky said as he tried not to bang his head against the door at his stupidity.

"I just wanted to let you know I was going across the street. Tony wanted to show me something and I-I didn't want you to worry and I shouldn't have come in seeing as you never answered when I knocked. I'm just going to go now." 

"Should probably take care of that boner first."

"What?!" Bucky shouted voice going up three octaves as he looked down at himself.

"I- it was a joke! I wouldn't- why would I- why would _you_ \- it's a joke, Bucky." Steve sighed.

"I'm gonna go before I embarrass myself any further." Bucky said before walking out of the room.

He headed over to the tower still red faced.

"Oh god what happened to him?" Clint laughed.

"I'm going to kill myself." Bucky groaned falling onto the couch face down.

"What happened?" Natasha asked.

"I walked in on him naked!" Bucky shouted and both Natasha and Clint laughed.

"It's not funny! I stared! I fucking _stared_ at his dick! And then he made a boner joke! A boner joke!"

"Bucky I am sure he didn't care." Natasha said.

"Of course he didn't it's Steve and Bucky." Clint muttered and Bucky looked up.

"He broke up with Sharon right? I mean, I know there's some girls who don't like a... big package... but... holy shit if that was in me I'd..." he cut himself off realizing where this conversation would go if he continued.

"Did you find the key?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah. That's actually why I'm here. I was going to ask Wanda if she'd distract Steve for me for about an hour."

"Why Wanda?"

"She's pregnant. Everyone loves babies." Bucky said as if the most obvious thing in the world and got up heading up the stairs.

"Wanda? Can you do me a favor?" He asked when he found her floor.

"Course. What is it?" She asked.

"Distract Steve. Bring him here to the tower and just keep him distracted. I need to do something and I can't do it while Steves there."

"Got it. I'll be over in thirty minutes."

"Thirty? You can come over sooner. Doesn't take me thirty minutes to cross the street." Bucky laughed.

"No but it does take _me_ twenty five minutes to stand up given how fucking pregnant I am." Wanda answered.

Bucky smiled embarrassed and nodded, apologizing and headed out.

Thirty minutes later Wanda knocked on the door.

"Hey, Steve." She said walking in.

"Hey, Wanda. Is something wrong?" He asked confused why she was over so early.

"Everything's fine. I just- I read that babies can hear by now and- and I started nesting too so I've been up all night cleaning but that's another story. Come read to your child. You don't want it to only know my voice." Wanda whispered.

"You want me to read it a story?"

"Or just talk to it. Either that or it'll pop on out of me and think I'm the parent. I'm just aunty Wanda." She laughed.

Steve grinned, "Well you'll be more than it's 'Aunty Wanda'. Bucky and I were going to ask you together, but seeing as he might not get his memories back in time... will you be the baby's godmother?"

Wanda groaned frowning, "I'd love to. But I'm Jewish."

Steve frowned, "Oh my god I'm a terrible friend! If I had known-"

"Ask Natasha. She'd love it. I'm still going to be in the baby's life, Steve. I just don't have the title of godmother. I don't go around screaming my religion so of course you didn't know. I didn't think you two were even religious."

"We're not. But we grew up catholic and even though we know what they believe about... us and our relationship... we want to baptize him or her. He or she can choose what they want to believe in when they're old enough." Steve explained.

"Come with me! You're reading to the baby." Wanda laughed grabbing his hand and pulling him out. 

As soon as he heard the door shut he ran out of the bathroom and over to the door.

He pulled the key out of his back pocket and unlocked the door before going on.

"Holy shi- no. Ignore the baby stuff and find what Natasha said to find." He said to himself and started searching for his phone.

He easily found the phone- well, easier than the key at least.

He sat down as he turnt the phone on.

Immediately he was greeted with a picture of him and Steve smiling.

He grinned down at the picture before opening the phone.

He opened the photos app just as Natasha had told him too.

He laughed at the pictures he found. Some of him and Steve, some of just him, some of just Steve, some of Natasha, Clint, Sam, Tony, and Wanda, some of them all together.

He kept scrolling finding a few ultrasound pictures. Confused, he ignored them assuming Wanda had sent them and they had gotten into his camera roll.

Still scrolling he came across an image of him and Steve making out. He gasped surprised by the image. He got out of the picture and kept scrolling looking for more.

A few pictures later he all but shrieked bringing the phone down to his chest.

' _No. You did not see what you think you saw!'_ His mind shouted.

Knowing he had to look at some point he brought the phone back so he could see and yes, just as he believed he saw, he found the picture was of him and Steve doing it.

"Oh my god." He whispered to himself suddenly wanting to cry.

Of course Steve was freaking out and screaming at him! Of course he wanted to know about hydra! It all made sense now!

"So you're either fuck buddies or you're dating. That's what I need to figure out." He said to himself trying to calm down as he closed the app and went into messages.

Immediately his first recent messages had been Steve.

He opened his chat with Steve to see Steve's name with a heart and a ring emoji.

He grinned suddenly realizing he really wouldn't mind if they were dating. And a ring... that must mean something right?

He started scrolling back through their messages.   
  


He continued through messages finding some sweet and loving and others a hell of a lot dirtier.

* * *

"Okay. Just- I just speak to your belly?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. Kind of." Wanda answered.

Steve sighed turning to her stomach, "Um hey... baby?"

Wanda laughed. Grabbing Steve’s hand she brought it to her bump.

"Talk like you're talking to a normal human. If it kicks then change the subject or something."

Steve rolled his eyes, "It's not a normal human! It's a baby! That is still in you!"

He turnt back to the bump.

"Okay. Hi... kid. It's Steve. Your dad. Well, one of them." He laughed, "Bucky's your other dad. He's not here right now. He's... sick. Well technically when you come out you won't be calling us dad 1 and dad 2 because now that's just stupid. I'm papa and Bucky is daddy."

Wanda laughed, "Huh, I wonder how you came by that name."

"No. Not like that. We have everything for your room now. Just have to set it all up after we choose a place. Well we're missing clothes too but that's only because we don't know if you're a boy or a girl. All of us think you're going to be a boy except Sam who thinks you'll be a girl. That doesn't mean we won't love you if you're a girl. The odds are just saying you'll be a boy."

"See? It's not that hard. It's enjoying it. Hasn't kicked you away yet has it?" Wanda whispered and Steve looked up at her with a grin.

"Do you know what it is? You have these magic powers and you can see into people's minds and stuff... do you know? Have a feeling? You're the only one who hasn't said anything."

"I am not answering that because you both decided to wait until it's here." Wanda said.

The baby kicked them to gain their attention.

Wanda laughed, "Definitely your child. Does all it cans to get people's attention."

"What does that mean?"

"You kick ass in tights. It's exactly what it sounds like." Wanda said as the baby kicked again.

"Okay okay, child, you got our attention. Quit kicking us." Steve laughed.

"Daddy's gonna come talk to you too. When he's better. Remembers who we are. Right now he doesn't even know you're our kid but he will. I promise. You're going to have two loving fathers and an amazing family and you will be the most loved child in the entire world. You're not here yet, yet we all already love you so much." He said.

He talked to the baby for a few more hours.

"Steve, listen to me, you've been talking to the baby for hours and you've started using a baby voice. I'm cutting you off. Get the hell away from me and the baby I'm carrying for the rest of the day." Wanda said as she set her book down.

"But-"

"No! You're cut off. Or Sam and Tony are going to blame me for your stupid baby voice!"

Steve whined and stormed out.

"God you said distract him and I thought you meant an hour not half the day." She muttered.

Steve walked into the apartment, "Bucky I'm ba- shit." He said as he spotted the door open.

He ran into the room to see Bucky sitting on the ground: phone in one hand, a stuffed animal in the other.

"I can explain." He said as Bucky looked up at him.

"No. I think I've pieced it all together. I just need to say it out loud. I need you to correct me when I'm wrong." Bucky said. He turned the phone on and flipped it to him.

"That's us. It's a nice picture. And it seems normal because you say we're friends. Good friends. _Best_ friends. So I went to my camera roll thing and it seems pretty normal at first. Just pictures of everyone together and apart. But keep scrolling and... here we are... kissing." He said showing him the picture.

"And there's one- actually a few- of us having sex which I'm wondering who's idea it was to take them but we can come back to that later." He laughed leaving the app.

"So then I went to messages. And I'm always talking to Natalia who's name is now Natasha but for some reason we call her Nat or Tasha sometimes. Anyways, I'm always talking to her or Clint about how much I'm in love with you. And then there's our messages. And there's some pretty friendly ones which you wouldn't even give a second glance at and then some more... romantic ones where were all 'I Love You' and planing dates. And then there are the more uh -how should I put it?- sexual? Ones. Where we’re either implying sex or talking about what we would do to each other if we were both home or we’re just having plain on phone sex. And there are the pictures where- those were- hell they were hot I'm not gonna lie, Steve."

Steve went red trying not to look directly at the pictures Bucky was showing him to avoid making this situation any worse than it already was.

"Anyways they're- it's all very dirty Steve." He laughed.

"Please don't think that I-" Steve whispered as Bucky cut him off.

"No it's too late for please don't think. I've already thought. So there's a few logical answers to everything I just read. We could be friends with benefits, fuck buddies, dating, engaged, married! Automatically I assume we just have sex. Those I love you's must be meaningless. That's what I assume. Except..."

"Except?"

"Except I'm sitting in a room full of baby stuff. And then I go to Wanda's messages to me and it's ultrasound pictures. So I am incredibly confused by all of this. So tell me what we are. Tell me what I'm trying and failing to piece together!" 

Steve stood there silent for what felt like forever, Bucky waiting for an answer.

"We're married." He whispered, "And we’re expecting a child."

Bucky scoffed.

They waited in silence again neither sure what to say.

"I-"

"You know, out of all the reactions I expected I did not expect silence as one of them. Whatever. Whatever you want now is whatever we'll do. You want me gone? I'll go. I don't know what else to do, Bucky! Maybe- maybe you told me you loved me because you figured out I was in love with you and you just wanted to hear me admit it. And you let it get too far. You obviously don't know but maybe it explains your silence." Steve said, voice cracking slightly as he tried not to cry.

"Steve I-"

"It's fine! I'm hurt but that's obvious. I'm- I need to go. Just- don't. Please. Don't." He whispered hurrying out of the room before he could start crying.

He grabbed Widow out of a cabinet and took her over to the tower.

He walked up to his and Bucky's old floor and sat down petting the cat.

"I could've lied. I could've made something up for everything." He said to the cat.

He laughed, "Doesn't seem like I'm going to need this ring anymore does it, Widow?"

He went to take his wedding ring off to find it wasn't even there.

He felt his heart plummet. He picked up Widow checking to see if the ring had gotten stuck on her fur or something.

"My wedding ring..." he whispered getting up.

"No no no no no. Oh fuck no! You can't do this to me, God! You've fucked me and my life up enough! Gave me an abusive father, made me sick with every disease ever, made my mother die, sent my best friend to war, made me think he was dead, find him having been tortured and brainwashed, finally get him back after having fought with my best friends over the fact that my other best friend killed one of my other friends parents. Then you do this?! I finally got him and you make him forget and now this?! I loose my ring?!" He shouted as he walked into the elevator in hopes of either finding it in their or down in the first floor.

Not finding the ring in the elevator he set Widow down and let out a yell.

The elevator stopped a few floors too early.

Tony walked in followed by Stark and the elevator door closed.

He waited a few seconds before pressing the fire alarm button to stop the elevator.

"Okay talk." He said turning to Steve.

"What?" Steve asked with a laugh.

"Talk. Cry. Scream. I don't care. Something’s wrong." Tony said taking a seat ready to wait as long as it would take.

Steve sighed taking a seat as Widow crawled into his lap.

He looked up at Tony and said, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Okay. We'll wait." Tony said.

"He doesn't love me." Steve sobbed looking away from Tony.

Tony sighed.

"Steve it's been three days. Of course he still loves you. He just doesn't remember you."

"Except he figured shit out!" Steve shouted. "He figured it all out! And he said everything like he remembered and I admitted it to him. I told him that every word he said was true. I told him we were married and are about to have a kid."

"That's great, Steve!"

"No. We stayed silent for god knows how long and then I just left after accusing him of having never loved me in the first place."

"Shit. You gotta work on this stuff." Tony whispered.

"Yeah." Steve laughed still crying.

Tony sighed and crawled over to Steve's side.

"What else happened?" He asked.

"Other than losing my wedding ring? I just lost my best friend, family, husband... all in an hour."

"We're your family too."

"No!"

"We are."

"You can't be!" He shouted getting up and pacing around.

"Why?"

"Because Natasha is Bucky's family!" Steve shouted punching the elevator door.

Tony got up and walked over to the door.

"You went right through it!" Tony laughed.

"I am so sorry, Tony. I forget just what I can actually do sometimes."

"What did you mean Natasha is Bucky's family? She's yours too."

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I haven't told them yet. Because I lost my husband and I'm worried that as soon as I tell him he'll go running to her. Whether this is the end for me and Bucky I have to tell them but I can't watch him go running to her. I can't watch them fall in love again over it. I can't live with my best friend leaving me because he woke up one day not knowing who I am or what we are to each other." Steve explained.

Tony sighed, "Steve, whatever it is, you'll make it past it. It can't be that bad. It's not like they have a secret love child." He laughed.

Steve turned away from him picking up the cat.

"Oh my god they have a secret love child!" Tony shouted whacking Steve’s arm.

"I am not answering or denying that. But if they did they would not know and I would not have told them yet. That's not a yes!" Steve said.

"No wonder you think he doesn't love you! Natasha and Bucky were forever ago. They may- if they have a love child or whatever you want to call it, it does not change that Bucky loves you. Or the fact that you'll have your own child in four months." Tony said trying to sound reassuring.

"You believe that? He'll still love me even if he has another child?" Steve asked voice cracking as he tried not to start crying yet again.

"Of course he will. Cry goddamnit! You're stressing me out!" Tony shouted.

Steve laughed as he pressed the button to start the elevator again.

"Thank you, Tony. That's the most help I've had all week."

"You're family. Whether I like it or not. Whether your husband slept with my father or not." Tony laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"If Pepper was raped-"

"Who the fuck did what?" Tony all but yelled.

"She wasn't. Hypothetically speaking; if Pepper had been raped, and she hadn't told you and you had had sex. And I mean lots of it. Like twice a day I'm speaking-"

"I get it. You’re horny teenagers.” 

"Would you feel guilty?"

"For not knowing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, hypothetically, did she try telling me? Did I brush it off?"

"No. You assumed but you never asked because you didn't want to know how you'd react to the answer. Hypothetically."

"Hypothetically I would feel guilty at not having asked. At having had sex when it was even a thought in my head." Tony answered honestly. He knew it wasn't what Steve wanted not needed to hear but it was the truth and what needed to be said.

"Would you wonder, hypothetically, if the first time she had said yes to it, if she had done it just because of it. Because she worried that even if she said no it would still happen so she said yes to have some control?" Steve whispered.

"Every day for the rest of my life."

As if to ruin the moment, Stark started throwing up.

"Oh god, Stark!" Steve shouted going over to him, "Did you eat something?" He asked the dog.

"Maybe he ate your ring." Tony joked as they both realized that just might be the case.

"I'll call the vet."

"I'll get the car." They agreed Steve taking out his phone as Tony went to get the car.

* * *

After a very long and very weird meeting with the vet Steve headed back to the apartment with Stark whilst Tony went back to the tower.

"Bucky I'm ho- here." He said as he let Stark into the place.

' _Not home. If he wants you to leave he has every right to kick you out. If you call it home he won't kick you out even if that's what he wants and you know you'd rather be the one to leave than have him leave when he doesn't even know his last name.'_ He thought to himself.

"Bucky?" He asked when he got no response.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was watching some tv and didn't hear you the first time." Bucky whispered walking over to him.

"It's-It's okay. So, have you decided?" Steve asked refusing to look at him knowing that if he did he'd accidentally let Bucky see just how much this was killing him.

"Decided what?" Bucky asked.

"Do you want me to leave or not?!" Steve asked finally looking up at him, a pained expression on his face.

"That. Yeah I did." He answered.

"Great. I'll pack a bag." Steve said not waiting for Bucky's answer.

"Steve-"

"It's okay." He reassured, "I'll stay at the tower for now and I mean we were planning on moving anyways so I'll pick a place and move there after. I'll send Nat or someone by to pick up the baby stuff. Just because we're not together doesn't mean I'm going to throw the kid to the streets."

"You aren't understanding because you're not letting me speak." Bucky whispered.

"What are you talking about? I'm letting you speak. You want me go-" Steve started ranting again.

"Will you shut up?!" Bucky shouted.

"Make me!" Steve shouted back.

Bucky pulled Steve over to him kissing him.

Steve pushed him away, "What the hell?!" He shouted.

Bucky looked over at him confused, "You said we're married. I'm kissing my husband. Am I missing something?"

"The fact that you don't know me?!"

Bucky couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked.

"I do know you. I just don't remember you."

"That makes no sense."

"I don't remember ever meeting you, or our first date, or our first time, or even who proposed to who." Bucky laughed, "But I do know that it all happened. You leave and I want to kiss you and remind you I love you. Or, I see the pain in your eyes and my heart wants me to hold you and tell you it's going to be okay and we'll make it through this while you cry in my arms. I barely know you but I can't stand how I feel when you're in pain. I want to kiss you until all your pain goes away. My heart knows you, Steve. My body knows you. I-I read those messages and... hot... and... kinky." He laughed.

"Bucky..." Steve whispered.

"I want to make this work. We might have to start over and I get it if you can't but I want this to work."

"Bucky-"

"Quit saying my name unless you're moaning it while you fuck me!" Bucky shouted.

Steve stopped taken a back.

"I shouldn't have said that." He whispered.

"I can't start over. It took like two years for you to get all your memories back and then we finally started dating after a century of wanting to. I can't just start from the very beginning. We don't have two and a half years this time, Bucky!"

"No, we have the rest of our lives because that's what we promised each other. You would rather not even try because there's, what, a five percent chance I'll never get my memories back? There's a greater chance I will! And then what? We spent three weeks apart just for me to get my memories back? Steve, ya gotta be special if you got me to settle down and have a child." Bucky smiled grabbing his hand.

"I had to have done something right." He added.

Steve smiled, "I'll give it a chance. I don't know if it'll work. I don't have patience, Bucky. I gave up on being patient when you first kissed me."

Bucky grinned.

He glanced down at his lips before back up at his eyes, biting his own lip.

"I want to kiss you. More than I think you want to kiss me." Steve said.

"Then do it."

That was all the approval he needed as he pulled Bucky into a kiss.

Bucky's eyes fluttered shut as he draped his arms on Steve's shoulders.

' _God if he's this good at kissing no wonder I married him_.' He thought to himself wanting to kiss him forever.

_'What are you doing?! Stop! He'll kill you when he gets back! You're practically cheating on him! With himself? He's not really himself and you know it. Yeah but... no buts! Stop it! Now! Before it goes too far!_ ' Steves own thoughts argued as he pulled him closer.

' _Stop me. Stop me so I don't worry about taking advantage of you. Stop me because I know I won't stop myself unless you tell me to. Stop me before I make you hate me forever.'_ His thoughts begged as his hands roamed Bucky's body.

He brought his hands down to the back of Bucky's thighs.

Lifting him up he pushed him up against the wall as Bucky wrapped his legs around his waist.

Steve pulled away from him taking a deep breath.

"We can't." He said.

"Oh what now?!" Bucky shouted and Steve laughed.

"I want to. Gods do I want to." Steve whispered placing open mouthed kisses on his neck.

"Then what's the- god no wonder I married you- what's the problem?" Bucky asked playing with Steve’s hair.

"I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you." Steve whispered.

"Steve, I know you're not taking advantage of me. I told you yes." Bucky said.

"Yeah but-

"Steve, please. I promise. If I want you to stop I'll say stop. Trust me."

Steve sighed yet nodded, "If you want me to stop... whatever we're doing- you tell me and I stop." He promised.

"I'm going to have to drag you to bed by your hand aren't I?" Bucky asked as he stopped with Steve’s hair. He went to let go and get off when Steve laughed, kissing him.

Making sure he had a good grip on him, Steve moved away from the wall, backing over to the closed door.

He reached behind him, looking for the doorknob, pushing the door open.

He backed into the room kicking the door shut and lying Bucky down on the bed as he pulled away.

* * *

He plopped down next to Steve panting.

"Wow." He whispered breaking into laughter.

"I- Wha- you- what’s so funny?" Steve asked turning to him.

Bucky grinned turning towards him so they'd face each other, "Nothing just... wow."

"Good wow or bad wow?"

" _Amazing_ wow." He promised leaning over and placing a kiss on Steve’s lips.

"Wanna go again?" He asked.

"Oh..." Steve sighed.

"Oh?" Bucky asked, "Oh. This was- it was just a one time thing. Wasn't it? I- yeah I got it. This was just a "I'm leaving you but wanna do it one last time." sorta thing."

"What?"

"Yeah. There has to be a reason you didn't tell me right? So maybe we were going to get a divorce. Or maybe you wanted one. Maybe you found this as your way to finally get rid of me. Oh god I look like an idiot. I just told you this was the most amazing sex I've ever had and you probably... you know what's funny? I'm actually upset. I barely know you and I only just found out we're having a child. Child's probably not even mine right? Didn't want it turning out like a monster. I see three ultrasound pictures and just a bunch of baby stuff and I never wanted a child and I lose it because you probably have another place you were waiting to move into where you'd probably take the stuff and I just let you leave it here in the mean time. You probably don't want a monster around a child right? See what I mean? Funny." Bucky laughed.

' _You have no idea what you're talking about. I want to. Over and over again. God I'm going to hell for all I want to do to you. But I shouldn't have done it just now let alone again.'_ Steve thought to himself wanting to tell him.

"I meant I don't want to go for round two but not for those reasons." He said.

"Because it wasn't good or because I rode you so good you're afraid if I do it again your dick will break?" Bucky asked with a smirk.

"Let's go with that." Steve said pulling Bucky towards him. "Just shut up so we can sleep."   
  


Bucky nodded.

* * *

He woke up the next morning and saw Bucky in his arms.

He smiled sleepily kissing the top of his head and pulling him closer.

His eyes snapped open as he remembered that Bucky didn't.

' _No. Fuck. Look what you did you idiot!'_ He screamed to himself in his head.

He carefully let go slipping out of bed trying not to wake Bucky up.

"What am I going to do now?" He asked himself when he got out of the room.

Bucky walked out of the room with a yawn.

"Morning." He mumbled walking over and placing a small kiss on his cheek as he slipped his hand into Steve's.

"You got nice hands." He said with a small smirk, "Bet they'd look good wrapped around my-" He stopped talking as Steve pulled his hand away stepping a few feet away from him.

"I- Steve it was just a joke. If I knew you didn't like dirty jokes I wouldn't have said it." He laughed.

"This was a mistake." Steve said, voice hoarse.

Bucky gulped, "Sleeping with me or marrying me in the first place?"

"Sleeping with you. Ever but that- we can talk about that when you get your memories back- _if_ you get your memories back." Steve answered.

"It's not like I got some god oddly disease from hydra. You don't have to treat me like you want me gone."

"I'm worried you won't get your memories back."

"What does it matter? I still like you barely knowing you."

"I don't want you to be with me just because you were!" Steve snapped.

Bucky sighed and took a seat, "Yeah, I told you because I found the things. Because they told me I wasn't crazy in wanting to scream at Sharon Carter to get away from you, or kissing Natasha just to make you feel bad, or trying to flirt and failing so miserably that I fall to the ground but to be fair, I haven't flirted in years. Well I obviously have- I got you to marry me but that's not what I mean."

"I didn't tell you. I specifically told everyone not to tell you! How the hell did you get in there?!" Steve shouted.

"Natasha told me to look for a key. That's why everything was a mess."

"Natasha. Of course. Damn it, Bucky! I can't!"

"Why not?! I've told you I don't care that I don't remember everything!"

"Because you don't remember jack shit and that matters to me! Because you don't know who I am. Who I was before the serum. Five days ago you knew everything about me. Hit your head again for all I care! Maybe it'll knock your memories back in! Maybe it'll bring back the man I love!" Steve snapped regretting his words as soon as they came out of his mouth.

"Bucky I didn't mean it like that." He whispered going over to him and grabbing his hand.

He pulled his hand away and walked away.

"So that's it? I never get me memories back we're done?" He asked.

"Bucky-" Steve said following him, trying to get him to look at him.

"You didn't even give it a day!" Bucky shouted.

"I don't know. I can't. It's bad enough I slept with you last night!"

"That's not fair."

Steve scoffed, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"I might never get my memories back and I might never get them back so it's over? Might being the key word. As in it's practically 50/50. Maybe I should hit my head some more. Jump out the window, hope I land on my head? Or maybe grab a baseball bat and whack it over my head 'til I bleed? Or maybe I'll perform fucking brain surgery on myself! If I die it's not like anyone would care least of all you. At least I won't be a bother anymore. You'll get the monster out of your home." Bucky snapped back.

"Bucky that's not what I'm trying to say!"

"Except it is! I'll sleep on the couch tonight and if you really never want to see me again I'll be gone tomorrow morning. Maybe I'll slip on my way out, bust my head open." Bucky shouted storming out.

"Fuck you!" Steve shouted as the door slammed shut.

Barely an hour later he got a call from Tony.

"What was the last thing you said to Bucky?" He asked.

"Fuck you." Steve answered.

"Rude. Just answer the question." Tony scoffed.

"No I literally said fuck you."

"You may want to come over." Tony said before hanging up.

Confused, Steve headed over to the tower.

"What is it? Is it a mission?" He asked hoping for a distraction.

The others looked at each other wondering who should tell him.

"Your husband is very clumsy." Clint said, the others adding in their agreements.

Steve scoffed.

"I'm not even sure he's my husband anymore." He muttered.

"He's your husband unless I say differently. I have not carried this child around for six months and gotten _**fat**_ for nothing." Wanda said.

"He hit his head again." Sam said as to not beat around the bush any more.

"Of course he did. Don't bother calling me when he wakes up. Thinks I want him dead let his dramatic ass be dramatic." Steve said walking out.

Hours passed before Bucky finally woke up.

"Where's Steve?" He whispered not even turning to look at who was there, already knowing Steve wouldn't be.

"He's back at your place. Didn't want to wake you." Natasha lied hoping to be helpful.

"He really wants me dead, Nat. Wants me gone whatever that means. Am I really that incapable of loving? I'm such a monster the greatest guy in the world quit on me? Did he take his chance to run? Flee the country?" Bucky laughed lightly.

He held the pillow tighter, tears flowing down his face.

Natasha crawled into the space next to him tapping his shoulder. He turnt around and hugged her.

She rubbed his back as silent sobs rang through his shaking body.

"We all love you, Bucky. That includes Steve. It's just been hard." She promised.

"And it hasn't on me? Like I don't remember every word he said to me?" Bucky whispered.

Natasha just held him closer unsure what's to say.

"I want to go back to sleep. Wake up in another hundred years. Maybe things'll work in my favor then." Bucky said.

"Sleep. Can't promise the hundred years but I can promise you the next few hours."

"Call Steve." He mumbled as he fell back asleep.

He woke up again two hours later to see Natasha still right next to him.

"He's not coming is he." It wasn't a question.

What was it? Five days and his marriage and friendship went down the drain.

"I called. I told him you wanted to see him. I told him you got your memories back." Natasha explained.

Bucky sighed sitting up.

"I'm going back to Russia." He said. He wasn't asking permission, he'd figure it out if they wouldn't let him go.

"Maybe France. No, France would hurt too much. I might go to Germany. I hear they're very accepting now." He laughed.

"Wouldn't be able to convince you to come with me would I?" He asked.

Natasha smiled, "Can’t. I plan on going back to Budapest soon, but you're going to want someone here to keep an eye on your kid."

"Never wanted kids ya know. Never thought I'd have them let alone leave one. If Wanda isn't the baby's godmother, Natasha- I need you to be. And I wanted to ask him myself but I hadn't gotten around to it and now it doesn't look like I will- Clint. I want Clint to be The Godfather. He's good with kids. And he'll make cheesy jokes about the movie The Godfather."

"Hi." Steve’s scared voice said.

"Why're you scared? Think ima pull out a gun and shoot?" Bucky asked.

Steve looked away not knowing whether to stay or leave.

Bucky turned to Natasha.

She nodded and stood up, "I'll see you later." She said, heading out.

Steve walked over, "Bucky I-"

Bucky slapped him.

"I deserve that." He said.

"You had no right to ask me what you did and you know that! You know I don't like talking about it! If I wanted you to know I would've told you!" Bucky shouted.

"I know. I shouldn't have asked." Steve agreed.

"At least now I know what you really think." Bucky said looking away from him.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Well, yeah. You admitted it. I'm a monster or whatever. Did you- did you ever want to date me? Was it all just some sick joke to you? Or you felt so bad for me but you didn't think it'd go this far? Or was the sex just really good? Or was it terrible but you didn't want to hurt me or whatever? Oh god you proposed just to not hurt me... you probably thought I'd say no." Bucky said whispering the last part.

"Oh god I said yes! I-I married you- we- in four months we're going to have a kid! And you didn't want any of this! I ruined your life... oh my god you chose her. I told you if you wanted her to go get her and I- I ran after you. You were going to propose to her not me! I really ruined your life didn't I? You wanted all this with Peggy not me. I chased after you! I begged you to come home with me! I completely humiliated myself going back in time for you! I ruined it. I was so happy... hell I went to your mother! I told her how happy I was all the while you were at home wishing you had stayed with Peggy. God! Why can't I just die huh? You probably want to know that more than I do." He said trying to wipe his tears away before Steve could see.

"You went to see my mother?" Steve whispered.

"Well her grave. God that sounds so fucking creepy now!"

"Why didn't you take me with you?"

"I was going to take you after but I never got to it. I haven't been since so you don't have to worry. I won't go again. I won’t go near you again either. You’re disgusted by me. I’m a rapist. And I won’t go near the child. I’ll leave before they’re born. I won’t be there when they’re born and I won’t be there throughout their life either. Who would trust a rapist with a child?" He promised.

"Bucky that's not what happened. We had an argument and I said some things I didn't mean. I married you because you are who I wanted to marry. Who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry I really am. Please don't cry. And don’t fucking call yourself that! It’s not true! You were _raped_ , Bucky, you aren’t the rapist.” Steve said sitting down next to him.

"Why the hell did you ask me about hydra?!" He shouted looking over at him.

"We’re back to this again? Okay. Because I needed to know and you refuse to tell me!" He shouted back. If he was going to scream he would scream right back.

"For good reason!"

"Good reason?! You're my husband! I should know these things! Why do you have to be so fucking afraid of telling me stuff like this?! They raped you Bucky!" He shouted scratching at his arm.

"Don't call it that." Bucky said glancing towards where Steve kept scratching.

"Why the hell not?! It's what it is! They did it to you, they made you do it to others, all I can help but wonder is..." he trailed off.

"What? If I somehow I tricked you into having sex with me? You're unbelievable!"

"I didn't say that!"

"You implied it which just might be worse!"

"No you assumed! I was going to say I can't help but wonder if maybe you never wanted to sleep with me in the first place! I can't help but wonder if maybe you only said yes because it would at least seem like you had some form of power! If maybe you said yes because you thought if you didn't I'd still do it! Or maybe you thought if you didn't I wouldn't ask you out again! I'm worried to ever say or do anything that'll remind you of what they did to you! I want to kick myself for ever asking you to choke me or whatever!" Steve shouted.

"I never-" Bucky started cutting himself off with a sigh.

"I can't tell you that the first few times we did it I didn't just say yes to have some control or because I was worried or so you wouldn't leave me and of course that's going to bother you. But, Steve, I can promise you now that when I say I wanna have sex, I wanna have sex." He said. "That help?"

"Little bit."

"Good." Bucky said kissing his forehead.

"What's with the shirt?" He asked.

Steve pulled away pulling the sleeve further down.

"I was cold." He lied.

"I know you're lying. Show me." Bucky said.

Steve made no move to show him. Bucky reached over and yanked his sleeve up exposing the fresh cuts.

"Stevie you promised." He whispered.

"It's been a tough week! You know that!" Steve said hoping it'd be enough of an excuse for him.

* * *

**Earlier that year**

Bucky was sitting on the couch watching tv when he noticed Steve had been in the bathroom for over an hour.

"Steve?" He asked muting the tv and standing up.

He got no answer and headed to the bathroom door.

_Knock knock_

"Steve?" He asked.

Getting no response he opened the door.

He gasped grabbing some hand towels and sitting down behind him.

"Stevie what the hell happened?" He whispered grabbing his hand and wrapping the towel around his wrist to stem the blood flow.   


"It doesn't hurt. The blood just runs down. It's hypnotizing." Steve mumbled looking at the towel dazed.

"You've lost too much blood, Steve, you're hallucinating."

"Do you ever get sad?" Steve asked.

Bucky laughed, "Of course I do, Steve. Everyone does. It’s okay. You’re okay.” 

"This helps. It calms me. I know it's wrong but- it's all my fault. What happened to you. I deserve it." Steve said a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Plus it reminds me just because I'm superhuman doesn't mean I can't _not_ bleed." He finished as Bucky cleaned up the wound, grabbing some rubbing alcohol and dapping another towel to press against the cuts. 

Bucky looked up at him before pulling up his own sleeve showing him his scars.

"You're right. It helps. At the moment. But Steve, it's like getting drunk, when the high wears off you feel sick to your stomach. To make it worse it’s addictive." He said tracing over his own scars.

"They're all dead. Why aren't we?"

"You've done enough good in your life to give you five more." Bucky smiled.

"Ya know, the only reason I stopped was because I felt I deserved to live a hell filled life then get the sweet relief of death." He said.

"First time was when I was sixteen. I didn't do it much and you can't see those scars. I was drawing a picture of you- I drew a lot- my ma asked why I always drew you. I told her "he's pretty.". My aunt told her she better beat that behavior out of me before others heard. I was ten. My ma refused she thought it was okay but... the scars still there. From the memory." Steve explained.

"If you don't do it I promise I won't. And not only because death is too good for me but because I want to live." Bucky said. He knew it was an empty promise but he needed some way of knowing Steve would be okay.

"Promise." Steve said. He wasn't promising not to cut. He was promising he'd try, “I love you.” He whispered.   
  


“I love you too.” Bucky whispered pressing a kiss to Steve’s head knowing when he was better he wouldn’t remember any of it. 

* * *

"Doctor put me on bed rest and now I've decided you're on bed rest with me. And I'm taking your razor again. And hiding the scissors. Do I have to treat you like a child?" Bucky asked.

"Bucky you don't have to do this. It was a slip. Everyone has a slip every so often."

"You don't want to go on bed rest with me? Spend 24 hours in bed with me for the next two days? I bet we could try some of the things you had mentioned a few months ago."

  
“You could have just said 48 hours.” Steve pointed out.   
  


“When did you cut?” Bucky asked.   
  


“Less then an hour ago.” He whispered as Bucky pulled the shirt off him.   
  


“I’m the one who hit his head and I’m taking care of you.” He joked as he got him another shirt.   
  


“They don’t look that bad. You took care of it right?” He whispered moving his head to face Steve.   
  


“Did what you did last time. The towels and rubbing alcohol.” Steve answered.   
  


Bucky nodded as he pulled him closer on the bed, “Sleep a bit.” 


	49. Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. Like a lot.

After two days of bed rest, Bucky couldn't take it anymore.

He got up at four in the morning, went for a run, the gym, and then the pool to cool down before back to their apartment to shower.

He got out of the shower and checked the time.

"6:13. Really? Not even 7 yet?" He asked himself turning on Netflix. He scrolled through the trending page before putting on The Great British Baking Show and grabbing the computer to look at the houses.

"14? So while I didn't know who I was you were getting rid of our 50 different choices?" He laughed.

"Oh I could make a better cake than that!" He said when the episode ended.

"Oh my god I could make a better cake than that." He repeated closing the computer and tossing it to the side grabbing the keys and slipping some shoes on running out the door.

An hour later he came back with bags and bags of supplies.

He opened up five different baking books before finding a raspberry cake that looked easy enough.

Steve walked out of the room. "I thought you were meant to be on bed rest."

"It's been two days I don't feel any head pain I'm fine. You went house shopping without me." Bucky said passive aggressively.

"Oh come on we weren't getting anywhere and you know it." Steve explained.

Bucky rolled his eyes walking over to him and giving him a small good-morning kiss.

Steve smiled pulling away looking him over.

"Are you wearing anything under that shirt?" He asked, looking at the oversized shirt hanging on his body.

Bucky scrunched his eyebrows lifting the shirt to reveal his boxers, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason. Can I change the channel? I never got a chance to watch the new episode of Grey's this week." Steve said changing topic at the same time he changed the channel.

Bucky shrugged to himself walking back to the kitchen.

He made the normal cake mix adding the gelatin and raspberries.

"So why are you cooking?" Steve asked.

"I was watching a cooking show and I thought _'I could do way better than that!'_ So... I went and bought some stuff." Bucky explained.

45 minutes passed and he finished the cake.

"Okay it’s done. Chilled and everything. Want a slice?" He asked.

"Can't. Sam’s about to walk through that door and take me to buy a car seat." Steve answered.

"Didn't we get one already?"

"Yeah but then it didn't work with the car so we returned it.

Just as expected, Sam walked in through the door.

"What the hell did you make?" He asked.

"Raspberry cake. Want a slice?" Bucky answered.

"I hate raspberries." Sam answered as Steve got up.

"Why are the the plates in this drawer? Wouldn't it be smarter to have the cups in this drawer?" Bucky asked.

"Ignore him. He's lost his mind." Steve warned Sam as they headed out.

* * *

They came back hours later, the smell of vanilla greeting them along with bake goods on every surface visible.

Bucky was sitting on the ground, a pan of cinnamon rolls in front of him along with one in his hand.

"Is he alright?" Sam asked.

Steve smiled walking further into the apartment, ruffling Bucky's hair on his way past him.

"Apparently he bakes when he's stressed. I'll get you a bag to take some home." He said.

Clint walked out of the guest room a pile of cookies in his hands.

"Oh you're back. I may have encouraged this by accident." He apologized.

"Do you want a cinnamon bun? They're really good." Bucky mumbled, dazed.

"Can I get a glass of milk?" Clint asked seeing as Steve was already in the kitchen.

"Yeah." Steve answered opening the cupboard lot find a bunch of crackers instead of the glasses.

"Um, what?" He asked himself closing the cupboard and opening another one.

' _Why are there forks in a cupboard?!_ ' He asked himself.

"Since when do you not know where your glasses are?" Sam asked.

"Since my husband apparently decided to reorganize. Would you like to explain, Bucky?" Steve answered turning to his husband expectingly.

"Well you see... I realized... Wanda is carrying a child. _Our_ child. But right now it's not mine. I don't have any legal rights. I don't have any control. So I reorganized. And I baked. And now I have control. I washed everything too. By hand." Bucky said staring off into space.

"Are you high?" Sam asked.

"No. I just realized how little control I have now and how the baby will be born I will never sleep again, I will never be able to relax again, I'll never have sex again. I will never be in control again."

"I don't like this. The man I married would be freaking out." Steve said. 

"That's the best part! I have accepted it. Except I'm never letting you top again because that's the only form of control I do have." Bucky explained. Steve hummed letting him know he was still paying attention.

"That's fair. Where are the cups?"

"You think the only people who are people, are the people who look and think like you. But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger, you'll learn things you never knew you never knew."

"So... bathroom?"

"Yep."

Steve nodded and walked into the bathroom.

"How- What the hell?!" Sam shouted.

"He quotes Disney movies sometimes. That was Pocahontas." Steve explained as he served Clint his glass of milk and handed it to him.

Bucky stood up and found his way back to the kitchen taking out more sugar.

"I don't think that's such a-" Sam started when everyone shushed him.

"What?! He's going to explode if he eats any more sugar!" He shouted.

"No! Let him bake! It's surprisingly good." Clint said.

"Okay everyone out. He's going to do whatever the hell he needs to do to calm down and figure things out. We will send cookies." Steve said pushing them out.

"But-"

He grabbed a pan of cookies and shoved them into Clint's hands.

"Out!" He shouted slamming the door on them.

He sighed turning back to Bucky with a shit eating grin, “You’re nesting.”   
  


“No I’m not.”

”Yes you are. It’s adorable.”   
  


“ _Women_ nest. _Pregnant_ women nest. I am a man who is very much not pregnant. I have a _dick_.” 

"Bake all you want. I'm going to try and minimize the list to ten and hope to get down to five before calling Emma again so we can go see those in person and try and pick a place in the next week." Steve said hopping onto the couch and grabbing the computer.

Bucky grinned grabbing the rest of the ingredients.

"How do brownies sound?" He asked.

"Didn't you already make brownies?"

"Probably. Making some more then." Bucky grinned starting to look for the whisk.

"Did you take the whisk?" He asked.

Steve looked over at him, whisk in hand.

"No?"

"You just had to lick it didn't you?!" Bucky whined.

"It's either the whisk or you, sweetie." Steve winked.

Bucky sighed pulling out another whisk, "This is why I bought two."

"Ooh! Can I have that one when you're done with it?" Steve asked, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry are you a child asking for a rattle? Or a bottle?" He patronized.

"Get used to it. You're going to have to do it when the kid’s here." Steve stuck his tongue out.

"I'll give you the whisk once I'm done but you have to wash the dishes."

"Deal."

Hours and hours of baking passed and night came before they noticed.

He sighed pulling another cake out of the oven.

He grinned as he set it down and pulled off the oven mitts walking over to Steve.

Steve smiled at him moving the computer and opening his arms so Bucky could lie down in them.

Bucky greatly accepted the invitation plopping down in his arms.

"Thank you for leaving me alone through my madness today." He mumbled.

Steve kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah well, I didn't want to get yelled at." He said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Bucky laughed.

"So what you said got me thinking, she's past the 24 week mark. The baby could be born any day now. Yeah it's unlikely as she still has three months but we're a few weeks past it."

"What are you trying to say?" Bucky asked.

"We could call up the lawyers. Sign the papers. Saying you're the child's father. Saying Wanda relinquishes parental rights."

"I looked it up and called the lawyers today. Legally we can't do that in New York. If that means waiting until we go to like Florida or something then that's fine. Because I know that this kid’s mine as much as yours." Bucky said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I baked instead." He laughed.

"Are you- are you on your phone?!" He shouted hearing the clicking of keys.

"I'm sorry?" Steve tried.

"What are you doing that is so important?"

"I'm trying to choose a new captain for the team."

"Why? You're not planning on dying are you?"

"Paternity leave."

"What the hell is paternity leave?"

"It's like maternity leave but for guys. And usually it's only ten days but seeing as we're two guys it's going to be longer."

"So you're leaving? I don't have to worry about you ending up dead?" Bucky asked hopefully.

"Not permanently but yeah."

"Oh god I love you!" Bucky laughed kissing him.

He pulled away still grinning.

"No no no no no. You are not allowed to look at me like that." Steve laughed.

"Like what?"

"Like you want to kiss me because then you will and then I'll want sex and you said we couldn't until you forgave me for everything." Steve explained.

Bucky whined plopping back down on Steve.

"We need to pick a place."

* * *

Steve sighed closing his eyes leaning against the wall of the pool.

' _You said no. That and the fact he's absolutely horrified to touch you after what you told him about hydra. But god if you don't try now you ain't getting in his pants til this child is outta the house._ ' Bucky thought to himself.

He sunk down swimming across the pool over to Steve, placing his hands on Steve’s thighs as he pushed out of the water.

"Buck, what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"I was just thinking that... maybe... maybe we could have some fun. Unless _you_ don't want to."

"But-"

"I know. I get it. Which is why I'm asking instead of pouncing on you. I get why you're worried. You don't want me to react badly. This is our only chance before we have to worry about a kid walking in on us. I _promise_ we will talk about... hydra but give me some time.” Bucky said unable to help his laugh.

"We're in a pool. We're in Tony's pool!" Steve whispered.

"Isn't that exciting? Erotic even?"

"Why would I find that exciting or erotic?" Steve laughed.

"I don't know! Almost seven months ago you asked me to tie you up! You asked me to blindfold you and choke you! I'm trying to... get to those things. It's just... baby steps." Bucky said biting his lip.

"And I told you to forget about it." Steve said.

"I know but... I want you." Bucky practically moaned in his ear.

Steve groaned as he pulled Bucky up placing him on his lap as he kissed him.

Bucky groaned into the kiss wanting to get lost in it, wanting to get lost in Steve.

Steve curled his fingers into Bucky's hair and slid his other hand up Bucky's back.

"I need..." Bucky groaned between kisses, "to be inside ya, Stevie."

Steve whimpered into the kiss and started fondling Bucky through his swim trunks that were desperately squeezing his bulge.

"I- here? Are you- are you sure?" He gasped against his lips.

Bucky nodded desperate to keep going, "Maybe someone'll walk out and get a view of just how well you can take my cock." He purred.

Steve kissed down Bucky's jawline making him shiver as he reached to his trunks pulling them just low enough to pull him out.

"Feel like you get harder the longer we go without sex." Steve teased, and then he grasped Bucky's in his hand.

"Fuck..." He mumbled getting up on his knees so Steve could slip his swim trunks off.

His hands slid all over Steve's skin and his lips were nipping at his collarbone.

"I- I just realized how awkward this might be." Bucky said pulling away.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked.

"Well, you didn't bring lube did you?" He laughed expecting the answer to be an obvious no.

"Actually... I always carry a pocket sized pack. It's in my pants pocket on the chair." Steve answered.

"You- oh. I guess that solves the problem."

He reached out trying his best to grab at steves pants barely reaching them before pulling the small bottle out.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch." He muttered.

"You couldn't carry a bigger bottle?"

"Really think you need any more?" Steve teased.

"You calling me small? I could walk right out of this pool if I want to." Bucky laughed.

"Does it matter? I'm the best sex you've ever had." He whispered.

"I didn't know any better when I said that."

"So I'm not?"

"I'm not boosting your ego!"

"Come on. Just tell me. I'm the best you've ever had. I know it. You know it. Just admit it." Steve purred nipping at his ear.

Bucky pulled away and turnt Steve around pushing him against the pools curb.

"You wanna keep talking or you wanna fuck?" He growled.

He uncapped the bottle pouring some on to two of his metal fingers.

He slowly worked the metal fingers into him.

'How do you get this thing to vibrate?' He wondered remembering Tony had originally put that upgrade on as a joke.

"Unnnnhhh! Fuck!" Steve cried pressing his hands onto the wall as he moaned uncontrollably.

"Guess that's how." Bucky whispered to himself.

"That feel good, Stevie?" He purred.

"Fuck yeah." Steve answered with a moan.

He grabbed the small bottle pouring the rest into his hand coating his dick as he pulled his other fingers out of Steve.

"You ready, Stevie?" He whispered.

Steve groaned nodding as Bucky slipped into him.

"Fucking hell..." Steve moaned.

Bucky moaned placing soft kisses on Steves shoulder.

He reached around stroking Steve as he pounded into him.

"Fuck Bucky" Steve bellowed as he came.

He looked blissed out as his orgasm ended and he slumped against the wall making small whimpering sounds of pleasure with each of Bucky's thrusts.

Bucky came moaning Steves name as he rode out his high.

"Dude." They both pulled apart, looking up to see Natasha standing by the pool door.

"Like what you saw?" Bucky smirked.

"I am so... sorry. For Tony's pool cleaner!" She laughed turning around and walking back into the tower.

"Damn... I feel bad." Steve mumbled.

"Don't. She fucking loved it. Trust me."

"Yeah, you would know." Steve scoffed.

' _Fuck. Great job. Now you're going to have to tell him about his daughter! You should really figure out how to do that. You're not very good with secrets.'_ He thought to himself.

"Ah, Steve. I'm sorry." He frowned. "I didn't think."

Steve sighed pulling his swimsuit back on and taking a seat on the stairs, "I know. It's just... you've slept with a lot of people. You're the only person I've been with."

"You could've said something. I- I didn't know I was your first at the time. I thought it was probably a one time thing that time anyways. You could've easily agreed and never told me. You could've asked to have an open relationship if you really wanted to sleep with other people!" Bucky said.

"I don't want to sleep with other people!"

"Are you sure about that? Because you're really upset about Natasha and I never even slept with her." Bucky asked. He understood why it would bother him. Natasha was one of their best friends!

"... right. I forgot."

'Please don't be knowingly lying to me. Please oh please tell me hydra fucked you up so badly you just don't remember. That's a terrible thing to say! Technically I didn't say it I thought it. It's still bad.' He thought.

"I'm sorry. If it helps, you're the best I've ever had." Steve said jokingly hoping to lighten the mood.

Bucky laughed, "I ain't sayin' you're the best I've had if that's what you're looking for."

"I know."

"But I ain't sayin' you're not, either." 

"Cut the crap." Steve laughed pushing him lightly.

"We should go apologize before she tells Tony." Bucky sighed getting out of the pool.

"I ain't fuckn' ya for a month after what just happened." Steve said watching Bucky dry off.

"See something you like?" Bucky teased walking off.

* * *

' _You think you're so funny dont ya? We get caught having sex in the pool so you refuse to sleep with me. Hilarious ain't it? God I haven't been this horny in forever!'_ Bucky's thoughts complained as he watched Steve talking with the others.

His problem wasn't that he was horny, he could easily fix that. His problem was the fact the the littlest things set him running for a room.

Steve all the while had no idea whatsoever the effects he was having on his husband as he ate his banana as far as Bucky knew.

' _God those lips would just look fantastic around my- nope.'_ Bucky thought to himself.

Steve smirked to himself as he watched Bucky squirm out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm going for a run, Sam. I'll be back later." He said downing the rest of the banana as he headed out.

Half an hour later Steve came back in nothing but some loose, light grey sweatpants.

No shirt on and by how low the pants hung on his body, obviously no underwear either.

He sat down next to Bucky. "What? You know how much I hate putting jeans back on after a workout. Sweatpants are just a hell of a lot comfier." He said with a smirk.

' _One wrong move and those pants will just slip off..._ ' they both thought to themselves.

Steve sighed spreading his legs just enough to be sure he had Bucky's attention.

' _Come on. Just a little lower. I bet he's hard under there. It can't just be me._ ' Bucky thought to himself as he tried to keep his attention on the screen.

His eyes slipped over to Steve just as Steve looked over at him.

He winked at Bucky letting out a sigh as he dropped his hands down to his thighs.

"I should wear sweats more often. Soft, comfy, no need for underwear..." Steve said and Bucky straightened up.

Steve looked over pretending to be confused and worried before "brushing it off" and looking back at the screen as he lifted his left leg- the one furthest from Bucky- up onto the seat, dropping the hand that was on that thigh down to his crotch.

"What? Something wrong?" Steve asked Bucky trying not to laugh at how he was eyeing him.

"You seem a little tense and flustered, Buck." He said going to grab Bucky's hand.

"It's just hot in here." Bucky lied as he turnt back to the screen feeling himself heat up.

Tony walked into the room over to the couch.

"Cap, I need some help with a car. Can't fix it." He said.

Steve looked back at him, "Yeah okay I'll be right there."

Tony nodded and headed out.

Steve got up, feeling Bucky watching his every move as he walked out.

' _Well you've got to follow him now_!' His mind screamed at him.

He walked down the stairs into the garage to find Steve down on his knees helping Tony fix a tire.

Steve glanced over at where Bucky stood watching him.

His tongue shot out to lick at his lips as he pretended to concentrate on the tire.

Bucky let out a small whimper and before either Tony or Steve could turn to him he was gone.

Later on that day everyone was in the kitchen talking about the fact they had heard Tony on the phone with Clint's wife planning some big surprise.

Bucky watched Steve bent over the counter talking with the others as he thought of the hundreds of things he could do to him on that counter.

"You okay Bucky? You're staring." Sam said.

Clint scoffed, "He's fine. He just misses having a dick in his mouth."

"Do not!" Bucky shouted offended as he took his finger out of his mouth wiping it on his pant leg.

"I gotta use the bathroom." He lied, rushing to the bathroom.

Steve smirked to himself as he stood up grabbing one of the stool chairs and sitting down.

"You have him at your hands and knees." Natasha laughed.

"Oh I am sure he's imagining him on his hands and knees." Sam added.

Steve laughed as he straightened up.

"I'll give him... five? Yeah. Five minutes. Let him have some fun on his own save me some work. See how close he gets before I go and have some fun of my own." He said with a smirk.

Clint groaned shaking his head in disgust.

"You're going to give the poor man a heart attack when you knock on that door and he's going to rip his dick right off." Pepper said feeling bad for Bucky.

Steve grinned, "Well, where's the fun of I don't get to tease him a bit? He'll say he's just using the bathroom or that he dropped his phone in the toilet and that he'll be right out as he tries to keep himself quiet because he knows I'm going to stay right outside that door."

Wanda scoffed.

"It's like you two like torturing each other! I don't think you'd like it if he told you you couldn't cum!" She said.

Steve went red looking away.

"Oh god you're into that too." Sam laughed.

"I didn't say that!" Steve defended.

"You didn't have to. It's all over your face." Clint answered.

He scoffed, "If you'll excuse me, I am going to go have some fun. Tell Tony I promise to clean up, Pepper."

Bucky ran to the bathroom slamming the door shut dropping his pants and boxers down in an instant.

He gasped as he closed his hand around his cock letting out a deep groan, shutting his eyes, tightening his grip lightly.

He leaned back against the door with a shudder deciding to wait a moment before continuing.

Three minutes passed and he opened his eyes feeling calm enough to really get started without rushing. He slowly started stroking himself again.

He groaned arching his back.

Two minutes later he heard a pound on the door. He gasped letting go and jumping away from the door.

"Everything okay, Bucky? You've been in there a while." Steve said with a smirk knowing Bucky couldn't see him.

"Shit, Steve! You scared me! You don't need to break the damn door down." Bucky said, his heart pounding in his chest.

"I just knocked. Like a normal human being. Everything okay?"

"Yeah I-I'm just not feeling so well. Probably something I ate." Bucky lied.

' _Not feeling well my ass. We both know that I know what you're doing_.' Steve thought to himself.

"Okay. I can bring you some medicine or just wait here in case you need something." Steve said innocently.

_'Of course you're staying. You know exactly what I'm doing don't you? Either I stop and you win or I keep going and you still win! At least one way I have some fun......'_ Bucky thought.

He looked over at the door as if he'd see Steve standing right there before getting back to it.

He bit his lip trying to keep his noises at bay.

Steve sighed silently laughing deciding to give him a minute before continuing his plan.

He waited a few minutes before walking back over to the door and slowly turning the doorknob and thanking god bucky hadn't locked it.

He slipped in, walking closer to Bucky.

Bucky looked up to see Steve through the mirror.

"Steve... god Steve I-" Bucky panted.

"Sh, sh. Just- just keep going." Steve whispered placing his hands on Bucky's hips as he walked up behind him.

"Wha-what?" Bucky asked stopping and trying to turn his head to look at Steve.

"I said, don't stop." Steve mumbled kissing his neck as he moved his hand to take Bucky's in his own before bringing it up to his dick. As soon as Bucky wrapped his hand around himself Steve moved his hand back to his hip. "Just like that, Buck. Show me how you like it."

Bucky took in a shaky breath, his face heating up as he started moving his hand.

Steve smiled kissing up to his ear lightly biting as he whispered, "Nothing to be ashamed of, Bucky.... it's not like it's the first time I've seen you touching yourself."

Bucky closed his eyes tilting his head down knowing he couldn't hide but wishing he could nonetheless.

"Like this, Bucky? Me watching you. You being able to see yourself the way I see you when you're all hot and flustered. I know I like watching you. Teach me how the pros do it." He rolled his eyes at how stupid it sounded.

"Mmm-oh-oh-oh god, Steve. Steve please, god yes I like it of course I like it you wouldn't be here if I did-didn't! I prefer your hand on me though Stevie please I just- I need more- more than just you watching." Bucky moaned thrusting into his own hand as he sped up the pace.

"Take your time." Steve whispered bringing his hand back to Bucky's to slow him down.

"Why didn't you ask sooner?" He said purposely delaying Bucky.

"Love watching you try to get me all hot and bothered and god does it work. I-I- Steve please." Bucky whispered tossing his head back.

' _Okay I'm a slut. I get it. He gets it. Hell my mother gets it!_ ' Bucky's brain shouted.

Steve sucked on his neck hoping to leave a mark.

"I don't know, Buck...." he mumbled wanting to see him beg.

"Please Stevie. Please. I'll-I will give you the best night of your life. All you have to do is help me out here." Bucky begged.

Steve grinned turning him around and kissing him, pushing him up against the sinks counter.

He closed his hand around Bucky's dick slowly stroking it.

Bucky moaned against steves lips gripping onto his shoulders.

"More. Steve. Steve please. More. I need more." Bucky panted.

Steve chuckled tightening his grip a bit and speeding up.

Bucky moaned dropping his head down with a loopy smile. "Fuck... just like that Stevie.... just like that."

"Oh, oh, oh god, oh god Steve, Fuck." Bucky whimpered, one hand pulling on Steve’s hair while the other gripped onto his shoulder like his life depended on it.

Steve smiled, lightly kissing his neck as his hand did all the work for him. He slowed his hand down slowly stroking the head with his thumb.

"Steve I swear to god if you slow down one more time I'm kicking you out and doing it mys-" he cut himself off with a moan as Steve softly squeezed his balls.

"Okay.... ignore me... just keep doing that." He said gently.

"That's it, Buck, just go with it. You gotta keep it down the others are out there somewhere and I don't think you want them to hear you now do you?" Steve whispered.

"N-no." Bucky whimpered arching into Steves touch.

"That's right, Buck. Mine and only mine. Only I get to hear those sweet little noises you make. Only I get to see you this way. I can't wait to get home tonight. God do I got a surprise for you. I'm going to get on all fours for you, Buck. Gonna get myself nice and ready for you and your big cock. I want you to make me take you nice and slow before you fuck me into next week. To cum inside me. To punish me for teasing you all day. I want you to make me yours." Steve growled in his ear.

"Fuck Steve I'm- I’m close. So close." Bucky sobbed as Steve sped up.

"I want you to have me screaming your name as I cum tonight, Bucky. I know you can do it; you do it every night after all. I want you so deep and so hard I'm sobbing into the pillow begging you to stop when I really just want more. I want you to start with just the tip. To make me beg for more. I want it to feel better then our first time and that's a hard one to top, Buck. And I want it in the kitchen. Change of scenery. Can you do that Buck? Take me, on all fours, in the kitchen. I want- no I _need_ \- every last drop you have-" Steve purred squeezing tighter for emphasis as Bucky cried out in pleasure.

"Make me get on my knees and fuck my throat sore. How could I complain when I get that throbbing cock of yours in my mouth? When the team goes out, I want you to do me, in every single spot in this tower. The meeting room, the lounge, Tony’s lab. Every single one. God it may sound greedy and I Damn well hope you'll punish me for it at home but god do I want your cock right now. Opening me wide just for you. All I want from you is to be your dirty little slut. Your fuck doll. I want you to use me however the hell you please whether it be fucking me over and over or watching me fuck myself." He said lightly pulling on his balls.

"Oh! Fuck Steve I'm gonna-" Bucky started and Steve smirked letting go and stepping back leaving Bucky needing more.

Bucky hit the floor his legs giving out under him.

He felt the closeness of coming disappear in a second flat but still felt incredibly hard.

He groaned as he opened his eyes confused to see Steve a few feet away.

"Why the fuck would you do that? I was so close. I was about to- You're a dick!" Bucky said, pulling himself off the floor.

"Because it just adds to the fun." Steve answered.

"No! No, what would be fun is coming!"

"Oh but waiting will just make it all the much better."

"You know what, I'll take care of it myself." Bucky said, already palming himself.

"As much as I love this sight, you're going to pull your pants up and we're going to walk out of here. We're going to have movie night with the rest of the team and then when we get home, I'm all yours to do what you want with."

"But I'm still- anything?"

"Within reason." Steve said as Bucky stood up putting his pants back on and walking towards him.

"So you'll let me do exactly what you said?" Bucky purred in his ear.

"Every single one."

"Yeah? You gonna scream? Gonna wake the neighbors up? Gonna sob into the pillow under you as I murder that ass of yours? Want me to punish you, for making me wait?" He said nibbling on his ear.

"Yeah, Buck. All that. Whatever you want." Steve groaned.

"Good boy. You want me to call you my dirty little slut? My cock whore? Mine and all mine." He teased unsure if he was trying to get him hot and horny or humiliated at what he had said.

"Only if you agree to make it into a sex tape."

"What?" Bucky asked pulling away.

"Yeah. Record it." Steve smirked.

Bucky stood there for a second thinking about it.

"Deal. But I get to watch you get off."

"What?! No!"

"It's only fair since you watched me."

"Then I'm making a list of everything I want to do."

"Ooh. Deal." Bucky laughed.

Steve rolled his eyes walking out followed by Bucky.

"I'm sorry for running away. I was- the thing was-" Bucky said when they walked into the room where the others were.

"He was jerking off." Steve said.

"Steve!"

"It's not a lie and they're not idiots."

"Okay well it's all your damn fault. Learn to wear underwear. What movie are we watching tonight?"

"We're watching game of thrones, actually." Sam answered.

"No clue what that is but okay." Bucky said.

"We call couch!" Steve shouted jumping onto the couch.

"Hey! That's no fair!" Natasha said.

"You can get the chair. The others can sit on the floor."

* * *

"I'm bored." Steve whined.

"Tell me about it." Bucky said half sarcastic half serious.

"Shush and watch the show." Sam whispered practically ignoring them both.

Bucky went back to watching the show although Steve wasn't able to keep his attention on it. Noticing the blanket they shared he got an idea.

Steve had his right hand on his own knee but slowly moved it onto Bucky’s knee before sliding it up to his inner thigh.

Bucky's head snapped to the right, his eyes wide, and Steve smiled at him, pressing open mouthed kisses onto his neck, his hand continuing to slide up his thigh thanking god Tony had bought one of those stupid small couches instead of the normal ones.

When Steve’s hand finally reached Bucky’s crotch he let out a slow breath trying to keep looking calm and not draw attention from the others.

Making no move to stop Steve, he slowly turnt his head back to the tv, encouraging Steve who grinned and cupped the still very present bulge in Bucky’s pants.

Steve turned his head back to the tv still moving his hand around on Bucky’s cock.

Thankful for the noise, Bucky was glad no one except Steve would be able to hear his whimpers and moans.

Giving Bucky's cock a tight squeeze through his pants, Steve let his fingers trace the length with just enough pressure to make Bucky's breath catch before he popped the button of the jeans sliding his hand under his boxers waistband, careful to avoid disturbing the blanket and drawing attention to them. Bucky squirmed leaning back against the couch. Steve wrapped his hand around Bucky’s stiff cock.

Bucky started panting lightly as Steve slowly began jerking his hand, running circles just below his head.

Bucky gasped as Steve tightened his grip a little too tight sending a wave of pleasure-pain through him as his metal hand gripped at the sofa hard enough to break it.

Steve’s eyes shot down to the team who was sitting on the ground just a few feet away from the sofa thankful they enjoyed the show enough not to notice what they were up to.

Steve gave Bucky’s dick a few teasingly slow strokes making sure to only move his wrist as to not draw too much attention if any of them decided to turn around right about now.

A soft shaky whimper escaped his mouth as he thrust up lightly.

Risking a glance, Steve looked over at Bucky.

Bucky lay there; head thrown back, hair a mess, perfect lips parted ever so slightly panting, his eyes glazed over like he was in a dream yet still watching the tv in hopes of looking somewhat normal.

_'Fucking beautiful.'_ Steve thought to himself turning back to the tv before tightening his hand again.

Bucky bit down hard on his lower lip drawing blood in an effort to not make a noise and stay as neutral looking as possible though his mouth twitched at the effort.

Speeding his hard strokes up Steve tilted his head towards Bucky to hear the sweet soft sounds barely there.

Bucky's cock throbbed in response to Steve's movements. Bucky's fingers gripped the couch so hard Steve was sure he'd break through it.

Bucky tilted his head to the side with a whimper leaning in close to Steve’s ear barely managing his broken whisper as three words left his mouth making Steve’s own dick throb in his pants: "I'm- I’m gonna cum."

_'Yeah that's it, baby, let go. Oh I'm so gonna get it later but god this is worth it_.' Steve thought sliding his eyes over to his Bucky, whose face hid absolutely nothing.

His eyes were squeezed shut, mouth hanging open as he dropped his head onto Steve’s shoulder.

He came with a small gasp before biting down on Steve’s shoulder letting out a quite sob as Steve tightened his grip slowing his hand down helping Bucky ride out his high.

"Holy fuck." Steve whispered moving around slightly as he began to notice just how tight his pants had gotten.

Bucky grinned against Steve’s shoulder and looked up at him still panting reaching behind his neck and pulling him down into a hot and dirty kiss.

"Christ, Grandpas, get a room!" Tony shouted, and Steve blushed when all heads turned toward them. He pulled his hand out of Bucky’s pants carful not to let anyone notice. Bucky seemed unphased.

"We have one," he said with a sly grin, throwing back the blanket and hauling Steve to his feet, "and I guarantee whatever happens there will be much more fun than this shit show."

"Hey!" Sam protested.

"Well that was one sex scene I never needed to see but I'm damn glad I didn't miss it. Hilarious." Natasha said with a smirk and Steve’s jaw dropped. Of course she had noticed.

"What sex scene? There was no sex scene in the show?" Tony asked and Natasha nodded towards Steve and Bucky and everyone turned around again.

"Oh my god! We're like three feet away!" Tony shouted.

"Yeah well, as much as we'd like to stay, I was promised a night of kinky ass sex so, bye!" Bucky said with a wink.

"Good luck, Rogers. I think you're going to need it." Natasha laughed.

"Oh I fucking hope so." Steve whispered as Bucky pulled him out of the tower.

* * *

As soon as they got back to their place Bucky pushed Steve up against the wall kissing him.

"Go. Undress. Get yourself ready. You know where the toys are. I will join you soon enough." Bucky growled in his ear pushing him away.

Steve grinned, face red as he headed into their room.

' _Toys toys toys toys toys. Where did we put the toys?'_ Steve thought to himself opening the closet. He reached up to find a box. He pulled it down opening it to see all the toys he had bought. It wasn't much but it worked.

He did just as Bucky said. He undressed and lied down on the bed. Grabbing the bottle of lube he soaked his fingers in it, wasting no time pushing them into himself.

"Use the small one! I want you to feel that stretch when I go in you." Bucky shouted.

Well, he wasn't one to disobey direct orders. Who was he kidding? That was exactly what he did but god after everything today, even though he just wanted to see how far he could get Bucky, he was not about to disobey when he wanted to feel that stretch.

He moaned, slowly fucking himself on his fingers before grabbing the smallest vibrator he could find and slipping it into himself turning it on.

"Oh Stevie, you better be on all fours for me. I ain't playing around today. Not after those stunts you pulled." Bucky said in a sing song voice as he slowly entered the room.

He clicked his tongue as he stopped a foot away from the bed.

"Stevie, you've been such a good little slut. Why do you have to go and disobey orders?" He taunted walking over to the bed.

"Sorry, Buck." Steve mumbled and Bucky clicked his tongue.

"What am I going to do with you today, Steve? You sure liked teasing me didn't you? What do you think?"

"H-Huh?" Steve asked.

"Let me rephrase," Bucky said before leaning down and whispering in his ear, "What do you want me to do to you tonight?"

Steve let out a groan leaning his head towards Bucky.

"Anything. Everything. I want you to have me crying for you to stop when I just want more." Steve answered.

Bucky smirked standing up straight, "On your hands and knees. Now."

Steve swiftly moved without a second moments thought.

Bucky chuckled kicking his shoes off and climbing on right behind him trailing soft kisses over his back, his hand laying on his ass.

Steve rolled his eyes pushing back against his hand. "Get to it dumbass I don't have all day."

"Why you actin' like such a slut, Stevie?" Bucky whispered.

"Why can't you keep it in your pants? You've been getting hard everywhere today."

"Says the guy who jerked me off with the others three feet away. Maybe not your best idea." Bucky said, smacking his ass for emphasis.

Steve gasped dropping his head.

"I-"

"Do it again." Steve mumbled, face red as he cut Bucky off.

It slips out. It just – slips out, and it takes half a second before Steve realizes what he's said, and then he wants to die.

"What?" Bucky asked.

"You were going to apologize. Don't you fucking dare apologize. Do it again." Steve repeated, loud enough he knew Bucky would hear. Oh fuck it what do you have to lose?

Bucky stared down at Steve in shock. _'Well is it really that surprising? No. No, not really. Am I going to listen? No way. I can't. But... fuck_.' He got off the bed pulling his pants off knowing sooner or later they'd be coming off anyways and he walked over to the cabinets.

"Bucky? Where are you goi-"

"Just keep your head down, Stevie baby. I'm getting some things." Bucky said before coming back and laying a few things at the foot of the bed.

"You want that, Stevie? You wanna be punished for what you did wrong? Hm, Stevie? Want me to teach you a little bit of discipline?" He purred in his ear.

"I-"

"Don't lie to me. I heard you loud and clear the first time I just wanna hear you say it again." He warned. He wasn't exactly sure how he felt of the idea but he sure wasn't afraid to try it out.

"Yes." Steve finally breathed.

Bucky smirked, "In that case, you've got some choices."

"What?"

"Well I could go plain and simple and use my hand. Or I could use a belt. Really knock somethin' in ya. I know some people use a hairbrush." He said as he dragged his hand over Steves spine.

He started placing light kisses down Steves thigh lightly biting every here and there whilst his hand squeezed his other one.

Steve sighed dropping his arms so he was on his elbows instead of hands.

As soon as Bucky's hand came in contact with his ass he let out a low moan dropping his head down between his hands.

Bucky sat up, "Huh. I really thought you were just joking and would back out."

Steve closed his eyes trying to hide his face in the pillows below him.

"I- you don't have to." Steve mumbled into the pillow.

Bucky sighed and got off the bed walking over to where Steves head laid.

"Stevie, love, I _love_ the enthusiasm but I don't think it's time you for to be crying into your pillow just yet." He teased.

"Fuck off." Steve laughed.

Bucky grinned, "Come On, Stevie, we can’t get to the fun stuff if you don't play along."

Steve lifted his head turning towards him with a scoff, "Play along? It's humiliating how horny you've got me."

Bucky hummed letting him know he was paying attention as he went back to his original placement.

With one hand Steve reached back opening it for Bucky to take.

Bucky smiled down at him grabbing his hand leaning down and placing light kisses on his back, biting his skin every so often to leave a mark.

He brought his other hand down smacking Steve’s ass again as he pulled away.

He ground against Steves ass with a moan grabbing at his hips.

"Wanna come in me, Buck? Fuck me hard and fast? Have me beg you for more?" Steve smirked.

"You don't shut up we ain't gonna get to that." Bucky panted smacking his ass again.

"If you could see yourself..." he said.

Steve laughed.

"Yeah? That hot is it?" He teased shaking his ass.

"You've got no idea."

"How turned on are you right now?" Steve wonderd, rhetorical, like an asshole. "Scale of one to ten?"

Bucky hits him for real this time. It's loud and makes Steve turn red. "A hundred?" Bucky says, and smacks him again, harder.

Steve drops his head into his arms and pushes his ass back. "Mmm," he mumbles. "Yeah, a hundred."

Bucky spanks him again, and again, and grabs at his ass, and then really starts hitting him, over and over.

"Yeah, yeah," Steve moans. "Oh!" he gasps, when Bucky spanks him hard enough to hurt.

He laughs breathless after, surprised with himself. "Uh-huh, yeah."

"Listen to you, those little noises," Bucky rumbles. "You like it?"

"Yeah I like it," Steve says. "Hell would I let you do it for if I didn't like it?"

"Mouthy little whore."

"That's — oh fuck — me," Steve manages. Bucky keeps spanking him, again and again, loud, obscene smacks, with his right hand. Steve goes hot all over when he realizes why Bucky's doing it the way he is: he just wants to watch Steve's ass move, get it a little red, not really hurt him.

  
“You pervert!” Steve laughed.   
  


“What?” Bucky asked as he stopped his hand.   
  


“You just want to see my ass move!”   
  


“Is that such a bad thing?”   
  


"Spank me harder," Steve breathed.

Shocked, Bucky does. He hits him again and again and again. 

"Spank me harder — come on — come on — I know you can do it — yeah, Buck — That's it's — that's the spot, Soldier." Steve gasped.

"Soldier? Damn, Stevie something you wanna tell me? Something happen back when you were in the army?" Bucky smirked. 

Suddenly Bucky's holding his ass open with his metal hand and pulling the vibrator out. Two warm human fingers, wet with spit, push against Steve's hole, tracing the rim! “I’m not spanking you anymore I’m literally afraid I’ll hurt you now.” 

"Mmm-hmm," Steve moaned, the tip of his cock rubs against the sheets, and that makes him moan all over again.

Bucky fits just the tip of his middle finger inside. Steve's whole ass stings and all he can imagine is how red it must be. "Gonna do me?" He whispered.

"You got no idea how pretty you are, Stevie... Jesus," Bucky says to him. "That cute little ass.” 

"Oh," Steve says.

Bucky spanks him twice just to see his ass jiggle. "Yeah-huh, now you're feelin' it, you smug little cock whore."

"That what I am?" Steve asked, not even sure what he's saying. "Just your cock whore?"

"No. You're also the hottest piece of ass I ever had," Bucky admits.   
  
  


“Fucking knew it.” Steve laughed. 

"You look so fuckin pretty," Bucky growled and raised a palm, letting it smack down on Steve's ass.

Steve howled a moan.

"Did you like that, Stevie?" Bucky teased. "Huh? You like that?"

"B-b-Bucky! Yes. Please! More!" Steve moaned and rocked his hips back practically shaking his ass for more.

"Fuck... you want to be taken like a slut don't you? My pretty little cock slut." Bucky hissed bringing his palm down with another slap.

Steve moaned.

"Yes! Fuck me like your little slut, Bucky!" Steve moaned.

He was literally humping at the air too far from the bed to reach. His cock was desperate for friction, but Bucky needed him to be even more desperate.

He leaned forward and spread Steve's cheeks apart and twirled his tongue around the entrance. Bucky laid another crack to his perfect ass.

"Hell that is America's ass." He muttered.

Steve was pressing his face into the sheets, crying out Bucky's name over and over again.

"Going to come!" Steve sobbed.

"Don't you fucking dare." Bucky muttered, gripping at Steve's cock head hard and he whimpered.

"I say when you come. You understand me?" Bucky panted, squeezing Steve’s cock to get him to cry out again.

Steve let out a pathetic cry as Bucky's hand came down on him again.

Bucky grinned. He loved watching Steve like this. God if he had known how hot it would be he would have done everything Steve had asked months ago!

Then suddenly Buck's shifting around and his finger's spreading him apart, and licking hot and sudden over his hole.

Steve moans, and then,"oh, oh, oh god you've never done that before." He moaned.

Bucky pulled away assuming that was Steve’s way of asking him to stop. 

"No! D-don't stop. I- hot." He stammered because it feels so good, soft and sweet after all that hot stinging.

"You're gonna make me co—come," Steve whines still wanting him to actually fuck him.

Steve let out pleasured whimpers as Bucky opened him up letting go of his cock.

With each finger added Steve moaned louder.

Bucky pulled away, kneading his ass in his hand. Steve arched his back and his cock jerks. "Oh, Buck, oh, Buck," Steve gasps. "Yeah, yeah, Buck —!" And he's about to cum when Bucky pushes his cock into Steve’s aching hole stopping him right before he could go over the edge.

Bucky reached around and squeezing Steve's dick for him, his palm hot from smacking Steve around that Steve's cock jerks again, and again. His mouth is drops open. "Oh," he moans, satisfied and nuzzles his face into the bed, gasping hard.

Bucky pulls back, slamming back in. He grabs Steve's ass with his left hand and thrusts his hot cock into Steve's ass, smacked red.

"Fuck Bucky that's the spot." He breathed, still putting on a little bit of a show for him, feeling unspeakably, ridiculously sexy.

He moans for it. "Uh-huh, Buck, yeah, you're so big, so so big. So close. Got me so close. Come on, fuck me. Fuck me into the damn bed."

"Fuck," Bucky bites out, "Oh, fuck," he repeats, helpless and pleased, pressing deeper into Steve.

"Think you're gonna last longer than two seconds if I keep going?" Bucky asks.

"Doesn’t matter. Want to be screaming your name." Steve panted with a moan as Bucky pressed his hand against Steve’s back pushing him down and into the bed, pounding into him.

Steve just mumbled "please, Bucky, please." Over and over again.

Bucky smacked his hand down and Steve groaned. "Stop begging. You'll come when I say you can!" He growled.

He pushed in, slow at first, then he hit Steve's special spot.

Steve's body shook and he turned his face towards Bucky.

Tears ran down his cheeks, "Oh! God! Can't stop!" Steve moaned and he pushed his hips back taking Bucky deep.

Bucky growled, "What did I fuckin' say, Stevie? You're being so fucking dirty today."

He partly wanted to pull out to punish him but if he did so he wouldn’t end up getting off. 

"You better take it so fucking good. I know you can do it, Stevie don't tell me you can't." He grasped Steve's hips, his nails digging into his skin as he fucked into him mercilessly, pushing him back down so his head was on the pillow. He put all his strength behind each thrust and pounded into him.

Steve moaned biting the pillow to try and silence himself. He was letting out babbling sobs and moans. He came all over the sheets.

"What did I fucking say?" Bucky spat.

Relentless though, he grabbed Steve's cock, already starting to soften and began stroking it with his cold metal hand.

His own cock continuing to pound against his sweet spot refusing to give him a break.

"Waffles!" Steve shouted and that finally got Bucky to stop.

"Excuse me?" Bucky asked.

"I-I'm going to ask you to stop but I don't want you to stop. If I say waffles _then_ you stop." Steve explained still talking into the pillow.

"Okay. Waffles. Like a safe word. Can I... _start again_ or does waffles start _now_?"

"You can go." Steve answered and Bucky wasted no time pounding into him again.

Soon enough Steve did exactly as he said he would, begging him to stop as he pounded him into the bed barely stroking Steve’s cock.

"You said you wanted to be fucked like a little slut! Well, now ya're fuckin gettin' it! Take it like the cock slut ya are!" Bucky panted as he hit Steves sweet spot.

"Oh god!" Steve howled, overstimulated.

His cock was hardening again, his eyes rolled back, his cock jerking as he came again.

"Good boy." Bucky praised slight patronizingly with a smirk as he smacked his ass.

Steve panted as he lifted his head from the pillow, "Oh gods, Bucky."

"Think I can get one more outta you or are you just going to have to suck me off?" Bucky panted.

Steve laughed. "Hell yeah one more time."

"Good. Do me a favor and stroke yourself off while I grab something." Bucky purred in his ear giving him one last hard thrust before pulling out leaving him open whining for more.

Steve reached over grabbing his cock with a moan.

He barely moved his hand knowing he'd blow another load before Bucky even got back.

Bucky crawled back onto the bed.

"Ooh, Stevie, 'fraid of blowing another load?" He whispered.

"Bucky..." Steve panted.

"Come on, baby, say the words. I'll go back to pounding you when you say the words." Bucky purred, his flesh hand encircling Steve throat.

He tightened his hand around his throat pulling up.

Steve gasped, "Fuck I'm yours, Bucky just fuck me, fill me up, baby."

Bucky let go of his throat easily slipping in.

He started out slow, giving him a moment to get used to it again before starting to speed up, pounding into him reaching his sweet spot every time having Steve cry out.

"You like when I fuck you like a little slut? Slutty little Stevie loves taking Bucky's big cock doesn't he? I like the sound of that. Slutty little Stevie.”

"God yes! Bucky, oh!" Steve cried with a moan grabbing at the sheets like his life depended on it.

"Pretty little slut, aren't you?" Bucky panted.

He rolled his hips back and jerked against Bucky's hold. "Fight me all you want, Stevie. Just adds to the fun."

"Touch yourself. Touch that pretty fucking cock for me." He whispered noticing he had stopped.

Steve obeyed, gripping himself in his palm and stroking himself trying and failing to keep rhythm with Bucky's thrusts.

"Just like that, Stevie."

He moved his hand faster.

"Yeah, rub it. Rub that pretty cock for me." Bucky gripped his fingers into Steve's hair.

His cock jerked in his hand and began to pour his seed as his eyes rolled back with a moan.

"Ya want me to stop?" Bucky whispered.

"N-no. K-keep g-g-oh-oh!-going!"

"Why d'you want it?"

"You to keep going or..."

"Yes but... choking you."

Steve swallowed. "I just," he says, but his voice comes out hoarse. "I just do, Buck, I want — I want it."

Bucky thinks it over and skims his thumb over Steve's spine.

"And I like it," confesses Steve. "I really, Buck, I like it. But that doesn't mean we gotta —"

"Hush up," Bucky says. "Hmm? For a second."

"Okay, yeah. But you gotta promise me, Stevie, if I hurt you —"

"You're not gonna hurt me. But you can waffle out whenever, don't matter. You don't like it, we'll stop, no questions." Steve gasped.

"Okay," Bucky repeats. With his right hand he reaches down to feel Steve's cock. "Seriously? Can't even get hard anymore?" He teased.

"I have cum three times. Give it a minute." Steve said. "Just... fuck me and it'll get hard soon enough."

"You're going to get hurt." Loosely he curled his left hand around Steve's neck.

Steve shivered.

Bucky fits his hand around Steve's throat all the way. He keeps pounding into him, biting his lip as he realized just how close he was.

Steve makes a little noise because Bucky's squeezing now, just a little, just testing it out. The joints of his hand whir and click.

Bucky tightens his hand a little more and Steve makes another little sound.

"What do you want, Stevie?" Bucky asks.

Steve moaned unable to answer too far in pleasure.

"What do you want, Stevie?" Bucky repeats pulling out almost completely before slamming right back in.

Steve flushes, eyes fluttering shut as Bucky squeezed his hand.

"You like that," Bucky murmurs. "Damn, you really do like that." He said letting out a moan as Steve squeezed around him.

Steve huffed a breathless laugh. "I’ve been tellin' you for months."

"Oh god." Bucky moaned as he gave in to the pleasure, spilling himself into Steve.

He gave a few more thrusts into Steve's dripping ass, pulling out with a moan.

He let go of him moving over to lie down next to him.

"Oh god tell me you're not dead." He panted.

Steve laughed rolling over to his side.

Bucky grinned leaning closer to kiss him lightly.

"You gotta shower." He laughed.

"I know." Steve agreed.

"Or I could..." he stopped talking sinking down and taking Steve in his mouth.

"Ahh oh god oh god waffles! Waffles, Bucky, waffles!" Steve cried.

Bucky pulled away and came back up to face him.

"I can't. Too much. Hurts.” Steve said apologetically.

"That's fine. That's the whole point of your waffle thing. Why waffle?"

"I don’t like waffles. They're wannabe pancakes with abs. What did you grab to use that you never did?"

"A vibrator but I realized if I used it on ya I'd never get a chance to cum."

Steve laughed as he rolled out of bed.

"Hey, the choking... I should've agreed sooner." Bucky smirked.

He was going to go to sleep when he decided to clean up.

Standing up, he changed the bed sheets putting them to wash before adding some candles to try and get rid of the scent of sex and sweat.

He smiled.

' _There's something I'm meant to do after something like this isn't there? I should call Tony and ask. Or look it up. Let's look it up. Save him the details.'_ He thought to himself grabbing his phone and looking it up.

Steve came out a few minutes later.

"What did you do?" He asked looking at all the candles.

"It smelt like sex and sweat and that's not that appealing. And I cleaned the bed sheets because cum was all over them." Bucky explained.

Steve laughed taking a seat next to him. He flinched before turning towards him.

"What’s wrong?" Bucky asked grabbing his hand.

"It's nothing. My ass stings." He laughed.

"So, I looked it up and there's this thing called aftercare that we're supposed to do after something called bdsm which what we did falls under." Bucky started, rolling his thumb over Steves knuckles.

"You're going to make me talk about my feelings or something aren't you?"

"Kinda. I mean, I choked and spanked you. Not only that but I also fucked you to not one not two but three orgasms." Bucky laughed.

"Fine. What do you want to hear so we can get it over with and watch Harry Potter?" Steve sighed.

"Well you kept asking me to choke you and I did and- oh my god I'm an idiot!" Bucky shouted moving closer placing his hand on Steves chin tilting it up to see the bruise.

"Oh god I- I left a mark! You can see exactly where I- that didn't hurt?"

"No but this is a lot weirder than I originally expected." Steve said, head still tilted up.

"Sorry. There's a difference between asking for it and actually doing it so what did you think?" Bucky apologized dropping his hand.

"It was interesting. Hot. And so was the.... ya know." He went red.

Bucky grinned, "Ya gotta say it, Stevie. Come on. Just say it. It's the reason your ass still stings."

"The spanking. It was hot alright?! So was your whole fucking me until I cry thing! It's both hilarious and humiliating how much i loved it and how much I want to do it again!" Steve laughed.

"Again?"

"Not now! All I can feel in my entire lower body is a buzzing sensation."

Bucky laughed.

"I-I liked it too. You'd think it'd be the furthest thing from being intimate but... you have to really trust someone to let them do that."

"I liked you... using me."

"Using you? I- I wasn't using you. Did it-"

"That's not what I meant. I mean, you kept going and going and going and I just- I guess I like it for the same reason you like it when I draw you. You see yourself the way I see you and you feel human. It doesn't hurt but it does have a sting. Reminds me I may be superhuman but besides the super there's a human there. And I really want to blow you while you call me your cock whore or slut or whatever."

"You're not. A slut."

"I'm the exact _opposite_ of a slut, Bucky."

"True. I may be more willing to your original suggestion than I originally thought."

"I knew you'd come around. Now shut up so we can watch the movie." Steve said turning on the tv and pulling Bucky closer to him.

Just as Harry, Hermione, and Ron were being blamed for the blood on the wall, Steve paused the movie.

"BUT-" Bucky shouted pointing at the tv, turning to Steve with a look of betrayal.

"How dare you! You- you- you-" Bucky kept trying to come up with an insult.

Steve smiled leaning over and kissing him.

Bucky hummed, "You are my husband and if you want to pause the movie at the worst part you can do that." He said as Steve pulled away.

Steve smiled, "You're like a dog in heat. Bet you'd bend right over if I asked."

"Yes- no! What are you doing?!" Bucky laughed.

"I'm meant to ask you too, aren't I?"

"You don't have to."

"Except now I'm worried about the fact that I came three times and if you had held out five more minutes I bet there would've been a forth and you only came once. Did you not like it? We don't have to do it again if you didn't like it I won't care, Bucky."

"The difference between you and me and why I only came once is I have some form of self control. Put play to the movie or that self control goes out the window and I will go watch it with Natasha."

* * *

"Did you know your husband could bake?" Wanda asked the next morning as she ate one of the many cookies Bucky had made.

"So I've learned." Steve said as Tony walked over.

"What's with the scarf, Captain? The good soldier give you a little love bite you're trying to hide?" He teased grabbing one side of the scarf.

"Tony don't!" He said trying to stop Tony from pulling the scarf off.

Too late to stop him, Tony pulled the scarf off Steve.

"What the hell happened?!" He said seeing the hand mark.

"It's nothing! Trust me!" Steve shouted trying to grab the scarf bag.

"Tell me what happened first." Tony said handing Wanda the scarf, "Can't fight a pregnant lady _especially_ not when she's carrying your child."

"It was nothing. Seriously. You don't have to freak out."

"Did Bucky have a Winter Soldier moment?" Wanda asked.

"No! We- we were sparing and I was beating him so he choked me to win and he accidentally did it too hard so it left a mark. I didn't want you guys assuming it was a Winter Soldier moment. It was nothing."

Natasha popped her head into the room.

"Whoah kinky." She laughed, "Anyways, are you making pancakes or should I go to the pancake house?"

"Do we have blueberries and chocolate chips?" Steve asked.

"Along with whipped cream, strawberries, and chocolate sauce."

Steve nodded and followed her into the kitchen.

"Two pancakes for Tony topped with maple syrup and whipped cream, two blueberry pancakes with fudge for Sam, strawberry and blueberry for Clint, one regular pancake with butter for Pepper, one regular pancake for Wanda along with two chocolate chip ones and a bowl of fruit and a banana, and two chocolate covered chocolate chip pancakes for Natasha." Steve listed off as he served the pancakes.

"Oh and my pancakes too." He added grabbing a plate for himself.

"I'm sorry did you forget about me? Your husband? Father of your child?" Bucky asked.

"No I didn't forget. Your chocolate covered chocolate chip pancake." Steve muttered handing him a plate.

"I asked for two."

"And you're getting one with a bowl of fruit and a smoothie because, like you said, you're the father of my child and I don't want you dying!" Steve shouted the last word handing him the smoothie and bowl of fruit.

Bucky bit his lip to keep from laughing. Gathering himself, he grinned.

"Why aren't you sitting down?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I read that sitting too much causes your blood to clot and a lot of people die from it so I've decided to spend more time on my feet." Steve lied.

"Oh I'm sure it won't matter if you sit down to eat your breakfast. You can make it up by running an extra hour today." Bucky said standing up and pulling a chair out for Steve.

"Go ahead. _Take a seat._ " He whispered.

"You're not getting more chocolate."

"Oh I wouldn't worry. This is so so much sweeter."

"I'm confused." Sam said.

"I'm worried about this baby coming out of me. They don't act very normal sometimes." Wanda added rubbing her stomach as the baby kicked.

Steve scoffed, giving Bucky a big fake smile as he slowly sat down with a flinch.

"What's the matter, Stevie? Something... sting?" He whispered before sitting back down.

"Okay what is happening?!" Natasha said.

"Steve discovered a new-"

"Don't fucking do it."

"I'll tell you later." He whispered.

"No he won't and if he does he's sleeping in Starks bed until I live down my humiliation. If you don't understand, that means you will sleep in Starks bed forever." Steve said, eating his pancakes.

"I'm done seeing as my ass of a husband refuses to properly make pancakes." Bucky said putting his plates in the dishwasher and walking out of the tower.

"Is he still baking? You might want to get him baking again to calm him down." Sam said to Steve.

"No he has replaced baking with sex."

"You'd think you'd be happy."

"Except then he replaced sex with talking about our **_feelings_**."

"So go get more sex out of it." Tony laughed.

"Like I have any say on when we have sex. I don't know if you noticed, but I maybe captain of this team but when it comes to Bucky he could not care less. I will see you all in fifteen minutes. I have a video conference with Fury but I want to make sure Bucky's okay first." He explained, putting his plate away and heading back over to his place.

He walked into the main room before into their bedroom looking for Bucky. Soon enough he came out in Steve's Captain America suit.

"What are you doing?" Steve laughed.

"It was just laying there begging to be used. This really is as ridiculous as it was a hundred years ago I feel like you can see my junk. And you can clearly see my boxers. What do you wear that we can't see?" Bucky asked pulling at the skin tight suit.

' _And people complain that female superheroes are sexualized. The only man who should be able to see my husbands junk is me._ '

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. How do you not die from how tight this is on your body?" He pondered.

"I could ask you the same thing with all your guns and belts."

Bucky gave him a look telling him to cut the shit.

Steve sighed looking him over.

"Well, first, I don't use that type of underwear."

"What underwear do you use then? I live with you. I've seen all the underwear you have. All six pairs. They're all boxers."

"I don't see why you need more than six pairs of underwear! Google says a sensible amount is 20 if you don't do laundry for three weeks! Six pairs is the perfect amount! It doesn't take up space!"

"It's not normal! Wait... does that mean you wear a... one second." Bucky smirked running over to their drawers. He opened up a drawer and started counting.

"One, two, three, four, five... and I know for a fact you're not wearing your boxers from last night because... gross... Stevie you dog!" He laughed running back over to him.

"You are either commando or..."

"Or?" Steve smirked playing along.

"You wear a thong under this costume don't you? I doubt you go commando under it." Bucky whispered.

"Get me into bed and you'll find the answer to your question." Steve whispered grabbing the utility belt of his suit and pulling Bucky closer to him.

Bucky all but squealed as he planted one on Steve, “This is brilliant! You’re wearing underwear so if anyone asks you don’t have to lie _but_ you can’t see it through the suit!” 

"I do not see the sex appeal of this outfit." Steve mumbled against Bucky's lips as Bucky pushed him into a chair straddling him.

"Yet the leather of mine turns you on beyond compare." Bucky said pulling Steves shirt apart sending a few buttons flying.

Steve pulled away looking down.

"Bucky!"

"I'm sorry?"

"I don't know whether to be mad or turned on. That was my good shirt!" He whined pushing Bucky off his lap as he walked back into the bedroom to get a new shirt.

"I have a conference call. I will be back later." He said, buttoning you his shirt.

He placed a kiss on Bucky's lips before walking out.

* * *

Bucky snuck over to the tower soon enough sneaking into the room Steve would undoubtedly have his call in.

He had been hiding underneath the table for 10 minutes now as the monotone voice on the screen droned on and on and on.

' _Important meeting my ass. Fury always says it's important and then puts everyone to sleep_.' He thought to himself.

Bucky crawled towards the head of the table, sliding in between Steve's legs and putting his hand on one of them as Steve jumped, knee hitting the table and just barely missing Bucky's nose.

He could see the surprised and disappointed look on Steves face as he glanced down at him. He put his finger to his mouth, shushing Steve, before licking it and sucking it into his mouth.

Steve's eyes grew impossibly wide and Bucky couldn't possibly ignore the way Steve's pants seemed to have gotten tighter around his crotch.

"Captain? Is everything alright?"

Steve cleared his throat looking up. "Yes, yes of course, I'm sorry. Continue, please."

' _Well I sure don't need to be told twice._ ' Bucky thought as he popped the button off Steves pants, moving his hands down and slowly pulling down the zipper.

Steve coughed lifting off the chair as Bucky pulled his pants down.

' _Well Well Well, Captain. You_ are _wearing a thong_.' He mused and had to do everything in his power not to laugh, promising himself to bring it up after.

He moved his head closer, lightly kissing the inside of Steve’s thigh.

Steve let out a high sound spreading his legs apart.

"Shhh real quite, baby. Oh good boy spread your legs nice and wide like the little slut you are." Bucky whispered against his skin. He wrapped his hands around his calf's pulling him so he practically fell off the chair.

"Captain Rogers are you paying attention?" Fury asked.

"Of course I am." Steve answered trying not to pay attention to Bucky on his knees between his le-oh god that's not helping.

Bucky snickered before getting to business kissing the tip of Steve's very red, very neglected looking cock.

_'Still sore from last night? God I hope so_.'

He licked a broad stripe from the base of Steve's cock to the head, reveling in the taste and feel. He licked his lips and slid them over Steve's cock, suckling at the tip, mouth open wide. He moved his head and glanced up at Steve who's definitely ignoring him and looking very seriously in front of him. He pushed his tongue into the slit, forcing Steve's gaze upon him. Steve whimpered lifting up off the chair slightly and Bucky winked up at him. Steves hands were gripping the armrests tightly and he's biting his lip.

"Captain, are you sure you're quite well? Should I call Stark?"

"Uh...," Steve muttered before Bucky gives a good hard suck and moves down his cock. "Aaa- I'm fine!"

There's a small pause from Fury and Bucky is bobbing his head up and down Steve's dick, tongue gliding on the underside and making swirls around the head, enjoying every second of this very, very bad idea.

Bucky's not having nearly enough fun with this, and he decides to uncap the bottle of lube he had with him and spilled just enough to get in him but not enough for it not to burn as he slid his finger in.

Steve reached down pulling on Bucky's hair to keep from groaning.

"As I was saying Captain-" Fury said but neither of them were paying him much attention.

Bucky moaned and Steve gasped as the vibrations rang through him.

Fury checked his watch. ' _Seven in the morning. Wow Rogers. This is what Natasha complains about.'_

Bucky slipped another finger into him.

"Mother Fucker!" Steve shouted.

"Language, Captain!' Fury shouted.

"I- I'm s-Sorry! I bumped my knee on the t-t-table!" Steve stuttered trying to hide his arousal.

"Now we're having fun." Bucky whispered taking his cock back in his mouth with a hum.

Steve squeaked grabbing the mouse.

"I've gotta go! I'm sorry." He apologized hanging up the call, letting out a long moan as he blew his load into Bucky's mouth.

He pushed away from the table so Bucky could stand up.

"You're a fucking idiot." He laughed.

"Really? I personally really enjoyed the idea. Tastes like you did too."

"I have to do that call again later now! And he's going to tell Natasha and she will never let me forget."

"Not my fault you have to voice your arousal."

"Like you could do any better?"

"Bet!"

Steve smirked and stood up pulling his pants back on and grabbing Bucky by the hand running out of the room.

He checked into the living room making sure everyone was there before pulling Bucky into a closet.

"Damn, Stevie. Promised myself I'd never go back in the closet." Bucky whispered draping his arms around Steves shoulders.

Steve rolled his eyes holding his hand out.

"Phone." He ordered.

Bucky reached into his back pocket pulling out his phone and handing it to Steve.

He unlocked the phone and called Tony.

"What are you doing?" Bucky asked.

Steve shushed him as Tony answered the phone.

"Hey, Tony. Mind putting us on speaker? Bucky's got something he'd like to talk to you all about." He said as he muted the phone on their side.

"You're gonna keep nice and quiet, baby. Gonna talk to them like I'm not going down on you." He whispered, unmuting the phone and handing it to Bucky.

"Hey guys."

"What do you need, Bucky?" Natasha asked.

"I- that's a good question. What _do_ I need... what do I need?" Bucky repeated as Steve undid his pants.

"Figure it out." Steve whispered.

"I- I was wondering what you guys think of the color baby boy blue for the babies room!" Bucky blurted out.

"That's it? You could've asked us that in person later."

"I'm at the store. I'm buying the paint." He lied, Steve turning him around.

"Well, baby boy blue would be good. If you knew for sure it was a boy." Sam said.

"Right. How about um- oh- h-Honey infusion." He asked knowing for a fact Natasha had the paint samples they had picked out months ago.

Steve strokes his hands up Bucky's arms, littering skin and ridged metal with gentle kisses, working his way across the seam where metal meets flesh with teeth, tongue, and lips.

"Oh..." Bucky whispered with a shudder.

"Excuse me, Bucky?" Clint laughed.

"I didn't say anything- oh..... the color. What do you think?"

"Too bright. You'll blind the child." Sam said as Natasha showed him the color.

"Okay. What about Sedona pink?"

"Good if it's a girl."

He grips Bucky by the waist kissing down his spine, slowly working his way down, dropping to his knees.

He place a small kiss on his ass, pressing his teeth a little too hard, just enough for Bucky to let out a pleased gasp.

"Light dr-drizzle- oh god." Bucky gasped, "Wait no, heavy cr-cream."

"Sounds like that's what you're about to do." Tony laughed.

Steve swallowed, cupping both cheeks in his hands and easing them apart. He breathed out slowly, feeling the muscles twitching under his palms as he leans in and runs his tongue up from taint to tailbone, feeling Bucky quiver barely holding his position.

He presses his mouth to Bucky's twitching hole, flicking his tongue over the tight muscle. Broad strokes alternating with light, kitten-like laps as Bucky shudders and sighs.

"Fuck off, Stark." He barely stopped himself from moaning, "how about Gray whisper?"

"Nah."

"Swirling- mother of god!- smoke."

"Almost but no."

"Forever faithful."

Steve points his tongue, easing it through the taut ring, pushing and withdrawing in a slow, steady rhythm.

Bucky grips the door handle and moans, long and low, pushing back onto Steve's tongue.

He smooths his hands up Bucky's hips, and holding Bucky still while he fastens his mouth over his loosening hole and sucks.

Bucky's breath hitches, his head dropping down, hair falling over his eyes.

"Stevie, babydoll," he sighs, arching his spine, the others laughing at the other side of the phone.

Wanda reaches over muting the phone.

"Where do you think they are?" She whispered.

"Gotta go look." Tony laughed getting up and grabbing the phone.

He merged the calls so they could split up to look for them all the while still talking.

Steve licks into him, pushing deeper and deeper, his nose pressed to the base of Bucky's spine, trying to draw out more of those soft, breathless gasps and low whines that Bucky lets out when Steve's tongue curls just right.

"Forever faithfuls nice." Wanda said.

"what do you think of violet aura?" Natasha asked opening door after door.

Steve pulls back, running two fingers down Bucky's cleft and blowing a soft breath over his hole, watching it twitch, feeling the fine tremors running down Bucky's legs.

"Too purple." Steve whispered.

"Yeah what he said. Too purple." Bucky muttered.

"Buck, you got any..."

Bucky shivers again. "Pocket." he gasps.

Steve slides his hand over to Bucky's pants pocket, grabbing the bottle, the other going up to his dick, rubbing his thumb over the damp fabric covering the head of Bucky's leaking cock just to hear him whimper trying to stay quiet.

He gave Bucky's cock a last gentle squeeze before sitting back on his heels and tearing open the bottle.

"Barnes? Did you die?" Clint asked.

"Here! I'm here." Bucky said.

A candy-sweet scent fills the air and he looks at the packet. Strawberry flavor. Steve chuckles and squeezing the contents onto his fingers, getting them slick.

"You wanted me to eat you out." He whispered.

Bucky made an impatient sound and Steve shushed him, smoothing a hand up his thigh.

"What do you think of Rick for a name?" Sam asked.

"No."

He spread open Bucky's cheeks and presses an open mouthed kiss to his hole, darting his tongue into the softening ring of muscle and slowly licking him open again, alternating deep thrusts of his tongue with gentle flicks over the hole.

Bucky groans, pushing back onto Steve's tongue and rolling his hips.

"Did you stub your toe?" Tony pretendes to care.

He shook the doorknob of a closet finding it locked.

An evil grin speed across his face as he sent a group message to the others.

Bucky gasped biting his finger to stay quiet in hope of whomever was trying to get in would leave.

Steve kept at it.

"Bucky? Steve?" Tony asked and Bucky groaned hanging up the phone and tossing it to the side giving up.

Steve chuckled standing up and wrapping his hand around Bucky's cock jerking him off.

Bucky moaned.

Tony laughed, "okay pull your pants on and come out. No need to go back in the closet."

"Stark shut up! I do not need your voice in my ear when I'm getting off!" Bucky shouted.

Steve tightened his grip causing Bucky to moan.

"Oh well now I can't shut up. Let's see, I'm thinking, as for the colors, I really really liked that forever faithful one." Tony said with a smirk.

"Tony!" Bucky shouted before letting out a gasp as he came.

Steve let go taking a step back.

"Did you just-"

"No. No! I did not mean for that to happen!" Bucky shouted.

"I gotta go." Steve laughed wiping his hand and hurrying out of the room before Bucky could stop him.

"My husband just moaned your name as he came. I don't know whether I love or hate you right now." Steve said to Tony hurrying off as Bucky came out of the closet.

"I- no. Leave. Don’t- god!" Bucky shouted seeing Tony's face.

"I didn't mean to!" He whined running off after Steve.

* * *

An hour of apologizing and begging Steve to quit laughing things finally calmed down.

"Bucky, I was going to go to the mall with Wanda but... Braxton Hicks. I was wondering if you wanted to come. I'll buy you a pretzel." Natasha bargained.

"Deal." Bucky laughed.

"Actually, why don't- why don't you guys stay here today? We could watch a movie or something." Steve said. Okay truth be told, he was trying to figure out how to tell them they had a child.

"Third wheel? Sounds great. I prefer the mall." Natasha said.

"I promise we'll watch a movie when I get back." Bucky smiled kissing his cheek and walking away.

"I BOUGHT A HOUSE!" Steve shouted as Bucky walked out.

"Oh god. I'll meet you at the mall if ever." Natasha whispered walking out.

"Okay what the hell is your problem? You really don't want me spending time with anyone do you? God that's such a stupid excuse." Bucky scoffed.

"It's true. I really liked that house in Massachusetts. The big one with the yard? Someone put in an offer. Emma called to let me know and I-I didn't want to lose it so I put in a counter offer. I didn't think we'd get it."

"Oh my god you actually bought a house."

"The kids- young adults- whatever. College kids. They were looking for a place. I made a deal with them that they could rent it out for half of what they were originally going to buy it for and that we would do renovations but if anything breaks for a stupid reason like a party that is on them and so are the bills. They agreed."

"So why did you buy it if we're not using it?" Bucky asked confused at his husbands stupidity.

"Because we'd use it when the kids older. Over summer and Christmas. And we could build a tree house or something! Bucky, it's perfect! You can't be mad." Steve explained.

"As long as I get to help pick our actual home... it's fine." Bucky sighed finding it pointless to argue.

"Well...." Steve said, voice going up three pitches.

"What the hell did you do this time?!"

"I picked another place. We were never going to get to it!"

"Steve!" Bucky shouted throwing his arms in the air.

"Come with me. We'll look at it. If you really hate it I'll figure something out."

"Fine. On one condition. The others come too. You buy a place without letting me know then you're going to get the full backlash with their criticism."

"Fine."

Bucky grinned and grabbed his phone texting everyone to meet them at the address Steve would send them.

Soon enough they all stood outside a tall building.

"What is this place?" Clint asked.

"Our new home." Steve answered with a smile as he opened the door. (Emma had left him a key)

"That he bought without letting me know." Bucky added as they all followed him in.

"Okay to your left we have a garage for the car. Further down, we find the stairs and- what's this?- an elevator? I'm glad you asked! Not only is this penthouse multiple stories it is- exactly- YES EXACTLY- seven stories. Further down we have a foyer and a guest bathroom and through this door- a home theater." Steve showed.

"He's practiced this hasn't he?" Sam whispered to Wanda and they both laughed.

"Now down the stairs we find the cellar. Right in front we have the wine cellar, to the right a laundry room and to the left another guest bathroom. Right across the bathroom we have a small storage closet next to which we have the gym and spa lounge. If we go up these short steps we find the spa with a spa pool, steam room and steam shower."

"I hate it. Why do we need a spa?" Bucky lied. Of course he loved it he was just pissed he hadn't had a say.

Steve sighed slightly annoyed as he walked back over to the wine cellar passing past it.

"We have a garbage room whatever that's for and a service room with a closet and bathroom- although small it could easily be used as a guest room. Lastly; we have the utility room." He finished.

He headed over to the elevator pressing the button so they could all get in and go up to the second floor.

"We have the living room and fire place right over here." Steve pointed to the right. "Pantry, and bathroom" he pointed in front of him, "and the eat in kitchen right here." He said going on over to the left.

"But what I'm thinking is, there's a dining room up above so we could just make it into a kitchen kitchen and use the dining room to eat!"

"I hate it. Do you know how dangerous a kitchen is?" Bucky asked.

"This is exactly why we should check him into a psychiatric facility!" Tony shouted.

"I- just let me give you the damn tour!" Steve snapped walking out the door.

"This is the patio/terrace. I was thinking we could put a table here and a barbecue or something. And it's big enough that Stark and the kid can play around in!"

"They could fall off. And die."

"If you hate it that much then why was it even on the list?!" Steve shouted.

"I-"

"No! It's infuriating, Bucky!"

Bucky sighed turning to the others "could you guys excuse us for a minute?" He whispered.

"You know I think I saw a really nice Um plant back- back in the living room." Natasha said.

"And I really wanted to get a closer look at the fire place. Do you think it's gas or...." Tony trailed off.

"Yeah and my feet hurt I think I'm going to go sit down." Wanda said.

"They're trying to be nice. We'll just go." Clint said pushing everyone back in.

"Infuriating? I am infuriating? You wanna know what's infuriating? My husband buying a home without letting me know. Without wanting my input! That- that is what is so infuriating, Steve."

"We kept putting it off! It's not like I picked one you didn't like!"

"I would've still liked a say on which one we got. You bought two places, Steve. Excuse me for being a little upset and petty."

"Can I please just show you the rest? I think you'll like my idea." Steve smiled grabbing Bucky's hands.

"I get to paint the baby's room?" Bucky bargained.

"And anything else you want."

"Deal."

Steve laughed and they walked over to the others.

"You wanna see our bathroom? I adore the tub." Steve asked with a grin.

"Not really because you've probably already had sex in it." Clint said.

"Not **_yet_**." Steve said emphasizing the yet as they headed up a floor.

"The dining room and a bar which... lord help us we are going to need." Steve laughed walking out of the elevator.

"And! It's open to below so you can see people cooking. And on the other side of the floor are two bedrooms." He finished heading up to the next floor.

"This is my favorite ask me why."

"Why?" Wanda asked going along with Steve’s game.

"The entire floor is the master room." He grinned as he opened the door.

"To our right you'll see our master bathroom with one glorious shower smack dab in the middle. Right in the middle of the entire floor we have the closet. And then our master suite."

"Holy hell..." Bucky whispered.

"Wait here's the best part. The only other bedrooms are the floor below and the floor above and at least when he or she is smaller and we know we wouldn't survive worrying about him or her a floor away, there's an office right in the master room. We could put another crib in there along with some other baby stuff so we don't have to worry so much."

"I love it." Bucky smiled.

"Great! Next floor." Steve said and they headed to the last real floor.

"Another bar and then a library which we could use as whatever with a smaller terrace right out the glass doors. And two more rooms." He explained before they went up one more floor.

"Now this is the last one before the roof. We have a swimming pool, another sauna and steam shower. Finally, the roof." He said as they followed him up to the roof.

"A hot tub and I'm thinking we could place some couches here or something." He finished.

"So? What do you all think?" He finally asked.

"I like it." Tony admitted.

"Yeah it's... rich guy meets the simple life or something." Sam added somewhat mockingly.

"Great! When can we move in? I wanna get the baby's room up and running ASAP." Bucky practically squealed.

"I can call the movers now and at latest... three days?" Steve laughed.

"Then you better get calling. Awesome seeing you all here, call Emma let her know I want a key and we're moving in, Nat; go with Clint to the mall I have things I now need to do. Everyone: out!" Bucky said kicking everyone out.

Once everyone was gone he put his hair up and went to go buy paint.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Bucky? It's late and he's not home yet." Steve asked worry creeping in.

"No, not since we left your other place." Natasha answered.

"You don't think he's still mad do you? He's ignoring me or something?"

"No. Look, give him a call. He's probably painting something. You did tell him he could paint whatever he wanted." She reassured.

A ring came from the intercom followed by Wanda's screams.

"Steve? I need ice cream. Cookie dough please?" She asked sweetly.

Steve smiled pressing the button so she would be able to hear him.

"I'll send a tub up with Natasha." He said grabbing a tub and handing it to Natasha.

"I'm going to check if Bucky's still at the new place." He explained before heading out.

"Bucky?" He calles as he walked in.

A beep comes in through the intercom.

"Fifth floor." Buckys voice came and Steve headed up.

Walking into the first bedroom he saw Bucky sitting on the ground paint all over his outfit and hair.

He laughed taking a seat next to him.

"Have fun?" He mocked.

"Well I painted it the forever faithful color but then I was worried it was too pink so I painted it a bluer color. But then I thought it was ugly so I painted it red. But that seemed too dark so I painted it yellow because... brighter. But then it seemed too bright. Now it's a rainbow."

Steve laughed.

"I will call someone to see if they can remove the millions of layers of paint and we will repaint it in forever faithful because that was a very nice color." He said placing a kiss on Bucky's forehead.


	50. Oh Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

"Hey, babe." Bucky smiled kissing the top of Steve's head.

Steve was sitting out on the porch with colored pencils on his lap and a blank canvas in his hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked sitting down next to him looking at the canvas as Steve started drawing.

"Drawing. I like the view. We're not gonna see it again."

"Ah so we're sentimental today." Bucky smiled nudging Steve with his elbow.

"We're? No. Me." Steve laughed nudging him back.

"The movers put the last of the stuff in the truck." He explained.

Steve nodded going back to drawing.

"How is it I can fight Ultron and Loki and- hell even you! And I'm fine. I am entirely fine. But this baby- this baby who won't even physically be here for three more months scares the living day lights out of me." He whispered turning to Bucky.

"Because it makes you feel old. God we rushed into this. If you had told me twenty years ago I was marrying you- well I would've said who the hell is Steve- if you had told me a _year_ ago... I would've laughed in your face." Bucky laughed.

"We are a hundred years old. How much older can I feel?" Steve laughed.

"You never finished school did you?"

"No. I dropped out to go to that art one."

"You never finished that either."

"Bills, Bucky. My ma... it was too much."

"Well in that case, I will call and sign you up for art classes." Bucky smiled.

"Bucky I don't want to."

"Lies. We always do what I want. So you do this now."

"That's not true. Three days ago we did something I had been asking you to do to me for months now."

"Too late. Let's go I'm tired and I want to figure out the first place I want to do it in our new home." Bucky said getting up and heading out.

Steve sighed and put his stuff away following Bucky out.

* * *

Steve had ended up going to the classes to get Bucky off his back but ended up loving them coming home every day with a full sketchbook.

"It's been three days and you're already on your fifth sketchbook. How is this possible?" Bucky laughed handing him another book.

"You were right. It's... I love it." Steve grinned.

"That's all I could ask for. For you to be happy." He smiled giving him a sweet kiss.

"Okay I should go. I don't want to be late!" Steve said running off as Natasha walked in.

"Hot date?" She joked.

"I wish. No, I signed him he for art classes. He loves it." Bucky smiled as they headed down to the cellar to the spa pool.

"What about you?" She asked as she changed into her swimsuit.

"Does it matter? He's happy I'm happy." Bucky answered as he stripped down to his swimsuit.

"Are you?"

"I'm bored. He's having so much fun with this and that and... then there's me. Is this what my life is? I somehow ended up a house-wife? He's enjoying life, going out with "the guys" and I'm stuck at home with the three children making dinner for my husband who won't even eat it because he's too drunk?"

Natasha laughed.

"You could never be a house-wife. Not only because you don't have the right tubing. You just miss him. When does his class end?"

"Hour and a half."

"Then we'll swim for an hour and you can go pick him up and go out for a romantic lunch and come back to a nice empty home."

"He won't want to." Bucky said with a small sad smile as he slipped into the spa pool.

"Why's that?" Natasha asked getting in next to him.

"He's been coming home late. I keep telling myself he's probably just out with some friends he made or something."

"But?"

"What if he's out... with someone. Okay, there's this thing he's wanted to do for a while but we haven't done it. We did one of the things a few days ago and it was... good. So I told him I'd give the entire thing a shot but we haven't gotten around to it. What if he found someone who'd do it? He knows why I'm so worried about doing it but... I don't care."

"You obviously do."

"Of course I do! He's my husband! He's my best friend! He's Steve! A hundred years of pining and for all I know I gave him the perfect excuse to go have sex with someone else. I have to be okay with it because he could be having the time of his life with some other man just to come home to me and be depressed about it. I don't care the cost as long as he's happy. I _can't_ care. I'm not allowed to care. A marriage is all about compromise and this is mine. But if I go and he's not there and they tell me he hasn't been or I go to find out he's seeing someone, I know myself, Nat, and I know I'll leave him before he can leave me. It's selfish that I'd rather leave him hurt for a few days and then happy for the rest of his life than let him hurt me."

Natasha sighed getting out of the pool and handing him a towel.

"Go. He's not cheating. Go. Seriously. I'm going to shower because chlorine and I'll be out before you get back." She said.

* * *

' _This is so stupid. Why would you listen?!_ ' He thought to himself as he walked into the building.

Room 208.

He opened the door, ' _It's now or never._ ' He thought before heading in.

"What the fuck?" He shouted catching everyone's attention.

' _Oh god._ ' Steve thought you himself.

"Excuse me?" A woman whom he assumed to be the teacher asked.

"I am so sorry! I'm here to pick up my hu- my friend for lunch. He never specified a time. I hadn't realized he had been painting naked men and women." Bucky apologized raising an eyebrow at Steve.

Steve scoffed closing the sketchbook and heading over to him pulling him out of the classroom.

"Get the hell out." Steve growled.

"What?"

"Get the hell out! You have no right!"

"I just wanted to go to lunch together."

"You know exactly when my class ends you're the one who picked it!"

"I never see you anymore. You go out with friends and don't get back until two in the morning and even so you slip into bed and stay as far away from me as possible. I roll closer to you and you leave. You don't want to be near me. So much so you're never home. Do you know how that feels? How much it hurts?"

"Of course I do! I felt it every day back in the 1930's and we weren't even together then! What you don't want me to have friends or something?"

"That's not what I'm saying! I thought you got over what I told you about hydra!"

"I did! It's not like I can change it."

"Then why are you never home?!" Bucky shouted.

"Because I have something I need to tell you but I can't bring myself to! Because if I tell you what's been gnawing away at me you might leave!" Steve shouted back.

"You're seeing someone else." He whispered stepping away from him. "What else could it be? You want to tell me but can't because you're afraid I'll leave. What else could it possibly be?"

"Oh my god if you knew how wrong you were." Steve muttered wanting to scream the truth at him.

"Are you coming home today or not? Do I need to leave for you to come home? If that's the case then I'll do it. I just need to know you're safe. I'll change my name back, I'll sign the papers, I'll leave. I'll go as far away as you want. I won't ever see our child. I don't care what it is as long as I can know for a fact that you're safe." Bucky asked with a sob.

"I hate that you make me cry! I hate how scared you make me! I hate the fact that you could ruin my life with one word and I'd let you just to make sure you're safe and happy." He said wiping at his eyes as Steve pulled him into his arms.

"I'm not cheating. I'm not leaving. You're not leaving. I hate that I make you cry, too. I need to tell you something I can't. Not yet. And I'm scared I'm going to tell you before I've even been able to process it which is why I won't come home." Steve whispered.

"God you shouldn't be comforting me for over reacting!" Bucky said as he pulled away.

"Come on. I'm driving." Steve said pulling him into the car. 

* * *

"I'll call and tell them I'm not going back." Steve said when they got back to their home.

"Why? You love it."

"It obviously makes you uncomfortable, Bucky and I love you more."

"No it doesn't."

"Bucky you screamed when you walked in." Steve laughed.

"I didn't know you were drawing people naked!" Bucky shouted.

"It's an art class."

"Yeah but... you've never seen a girl..."

"We're not talking about that."

"But what if you realize you're... attracted... to that... more than to... this."

"That's not going to happen." Steve promised.

"Okay fine but what about other guys? Guys who aren't part robot. Who aren't fucked up. Who aren't covered in scars?"

"You're the only man for me. Plus, I love that metal arm of yours."

"Yeah I know how hard you get for it." Bucky joked.

"I do not." Steve laughed.

"You have the biggest fetish for my arm, Stevie. There's no need to deny it."

"I don't-"

"You could've asked. If you really wanted to draw someone." Bucky mumbled walking away.

"Wha- What does that mean?" Steve asked going to follow him in when the door locked.

"That means, you could've asked me." Bucky answered walking out completely naked.

Steves eyes went wide, "Seriously?" He asked.

Bucky looked down at himself.

"I'm naked aren't I? You're not quitting. Come on. Grab your supplies and pose me where and how you want me."

Steve laughed biting his lip as he looked him over.

He eyed Steve up for a second before quipping, "You sure you're gonna be able to focus under these conditions?"

Steve blushed. "Shut up," he said, turning his eyes away to flip open his sketchbook to a new page. "If you had the view I did, you'd be staring too."

Bucky chuckled, "Doesn't help the drawing, though," he replied. "What if I offer a reward for when you finish?"

"If the reward is sex, you'll give it to me anyway," Steve said with a grin.

Bucky let out a laugh. "Okay, true. But that doesn't make it any less appealing as a reward, does it?"

"Sex with you is never unappealing, Buck," Steve replied analyzing his "subject" and deciding where to start.

"Good," Bucky replied, laughing again, "Then I won't change the reward."

"Deal," Steve said, then laughed softly, under his breath.

"Okay come with me." He said grabbing two bean bag chairs and walking out to the terrace.

"Steven Grant Barnes-Rogers I cannot go out there!" Bucky whispered.

"No one will notice and even so you'll be sitting in the chair." Steve said.

Bucky sighed and walked out shivering at the cold.

He sat down on the bag.

Steve smirked walking over to him.

"Okay um your-your leg... put it... just..." he blushed unable to find the right words.

"You want me to act like a ho." Bucky laughed as he dropped one leg, leaving the other up bent at the knee.

Steve gulped stepping back, "Yeah that's... that's perfect." He breathed looking him over before turning around turning a brighter shade of red as he headed over to his own beanbag.

_'Get it together! You've seen him naked plenty of times!'_ He screamed at himself as he stumbled to get his supplies ready.

"Y-you can do whatever with your arms. Or whatever feels comfortable with your legs." He said.

He looked up to get started to see Bucky with his metal hand on his rock hard dick slowly stroking himself as he looked up at the sky.

"Oh gods." Steve whispered getting up and running in, coming back out and placing a pillow in his lap as he started working on Bucky's face.

"What? Is there a problem?" Bucky asked sweetly.

"Yeah you can’t-can't move. It's a drawing not a picture." He breathed out, Bucky smirking at him.

"I know I know I was just kidding, Stevie." He said as he stopped his hand.

"You're- are you just gonna keep it... there?" He gulped.

"Yeah. I'm sure you've had enough practice other ways."

Steve nodded and turnt his attention back to the task in hand.

About thirty minutes later Steve set the pencil down and Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"How's it coming along?" He asked.

"Good. Just gotta switch pencils. Not done yet." Steve answered with a smile looking down at his work both happy at how it was turning out and that even though Bucky's boner was more than prominent his own had luckily gone down.

"Good." Bucky smiled back moving around just enough to get a little more comfortable without ruining the picture.

He didn't look up again until he heard Bucky let out a little groan that caught his attention--and when he did, he immediately paused, breathless and gaping more than a bit as a pulse of arousal rushed straight down to his cock getting it hard yet again.

Bucky was stroking himself. His hand was moving up and down his still-hard cock, and for a moment, the sight was all Steve could think about.

Steve couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched Bucky touching himself.

Bucky noticed him after a few seconds, smirking a little, "Don't you have a drawing to finish?"

"Sort of... hard to concentrate," Steve replied, with a gulp.

Bucky had a smirk on his lips as he said, "Well, it gets boring just waiting."

Steve turned back to his drawing hurrying up to finish, lightly thrusting up against the pillow with a whimper wanting to jump on Bucky already.

Bucky moaned and Steve looked back up to see him blowing his load onto his chest.

"Fucking hell you want my head to explode." Steve said.

Bucky laughed, "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. I'll go get a towel."

"No!" Steve shouted before he could stop himself.

"N-no?" Bucky asked.

"It- let me just- one second." Steve whispered going back to the drawing and quickly fixing it.

"Steve?" He asked and Steve practically jumped on him kissing him.

* * *

They had somehow ended up in bed.

"Okay I need to go wash this off." Steve laughed getting out and grabbing his phone heading over to the bathroom.

The phone kept going off so he reached over to see who was texting so much.

_'Mason? Who's Mason? Oh Steve probably took my phone by accident. Still doesn't explain who Mason is.'_ Bucky thought as he unlocked the phone. What? Steve is his husband he has every right to go through his phone.

At least that's what he told himself.

"What the fuck?" He asked as he scrolled through the messages.

Another message came in, this time a picture. He waited for the picture to load in and as soon as it did he shut the phone off putting it aside.

"So, I... I accidentally took your phone with me." Steve said standing at the edge of the bed.

"Yeah." Bucky breathed with a small smile.

"I... do you want an open marriage?" Steve asked.

"What?"

"Did you want an open marriage? I-I didn't think so but I should've asked I guess."

' _No! Why would I?! You're the only man I wanna be with! I'm supposed to be the only man you want to be with! It's what you keep telling me! So why the hell did you get a dick pic from a man who isn't me?_ ' Bucky thought to himself.

"Yes." He lied. If it's what Steve wants then... who's he to refuse?

Steve nodded.

"Okay. Yeah okay." He said. He didn't want one but... if it's what Bucky wants...

He got into bed next to Bucky.

"Just let me know before you bring another man home so I don't have to worry about accidentally walking in on you two." He said with a small laugh.

' _Into our room. Into our bed...god I might throw up at the idea_.' He thought.

"You'll let me know too?" Bucky whispered voice cracking as he sunk into bed hoping they could go to sleep without having to bring up what he just saw.

' _Maybe I should go..._ ' he thought to himself. How does this work? His husband wants to be with him but sleep with other people too? ' _You said I was enough',_ He though back to the phone, _'I guess not_.'

_'I'd never do that to you!_ ' Steve wanted to shout.

" 'course." He ended up saying instead.

It's safe to say neither slept that night, wishing neither had agreed.

"I don't want to have an open marriage! You're my husband! Mine! And only mine. I don't mean to sound possessive or whatever but I've waited too damn long to have to share you with some other guy you met on tinder!" Steve shouted that morning.

"What?" Bucky asked sitting up and turning to him.

"I saw the notification. You matched with this guy. I didn't even know you were still on those dating apps."

"Oh. Oh Steve..."

"I tell you you're enough for me but apparently I'm not enough for you." He whispered.

"But you are! I only have them because I have no idea how to get rid of them! And I only agreed because I thought it was what you wanted. I mean, I saw your messages with that guy, Steve. And the picture."

"What picture?"

"The one of the guys... ya know. Look Steve don't play dumb. I only agreed because I thought it would make you happy and that's what's important to me. If your happiness means I have to move to Germany and not meet our child until they're forty seven and come looking for me because you accidentally let my name slip then so be it. But if that's the case I need to know before they're born because it'll just be a hundred times harder to leave them when they're here. And if that's what you want then... Noah. Noah Bar- Rogers. Noah Rogers. I like it. And on the off chance it's a girl, Sarah Rogers. After your ma."

Steve laughed, "I didn't even know I was flirting, Bucky. He's a guy I met in class and we got to talking. I didn't realize we were flirting. I don't want you to move to Germany and I love the name Noah. Noah _Barnes_ -Rogers. He gets _our_ name. Not mine. Not yours. Ours. You're the only guy I ever want to sleep with. Unless you die. I can't promise I won't sleep with anyone else if you die. I went a hundred years without sex I can’t do it again I will actually die.”

Bucky laughed.

"I promise not to die before you then. What do you say? Wanna have some... morning fun? Bet I could fit my whole fist up there if I really wanted to." Bucky whispered before pulling away.

"I meant that to come out sexy but that just sounded gross." He laughed.

"How about you go out with Natasha today?"

"You're kicking me out? I know I overreact but-"

"I have to choose a new captain and I don't want to bore you to death." Steve said as he pulled out the list.

Bucky slipped out of bed trying to get out before Steve noticed a change in the list.

"Bu- why the hell is your name on here?!" Steve asked stopping Bucky before he could get out.

Bucky sighed turning to him.

"Don't I at least deserve some consideration for the part? I was really insulted that my name wasn't even on there."

"Because you're taking time off with me! Even so it would be completely unprofessional!"

"So I'm out of the competition?"

"It was not a competition!"

"I'm going to see Natasha." Bucky excused leaving.

Getting out of bed he grabbed the bucket of paint and headed up to the babies room.

The paint dried and he opened up the boxes building everything and trying to figure out the best places for everything.

"This doesn't look right..." He said as he looked at the three legged crib.

He called up Clint to come help him out.

Five hours later and they had the entire room completely done.

"Bucky's going to love it." Clint said as he helped put the last of the toys away.

"You think?"

"Definitely."

Steve grinned looking around at the room proud at their work.

"What do you think of the name Noah? Bucky and I were talking last night and he really liked it and so do I."

"Well if you both love it what does it matter what I think?"

"You're my friend. I want your opinion."

"Noah Barnes-Rogers. It's nice but... not for a girl."

"It's not bad but yeah for a boy."

The doorbell rung and Steve headed down to get it confused on who it could be.

He opened the door to a grinning Bucky and Tony behind him.

"What are you doing?" He asking pointing at them.

They walked into the building followed by the others as Clint walked down the stairs.

"Oh this is happening now?" Clint asked with a grin.

Bucky quickly grabbed a chair and brought it over grabbing Steve and pulling him into the chair.

"What are you doing?" He asked Bucky as he turnt on "Hot in Here" in the speaker's. 

He grabbed a blindfold putting it around Steve’s eyes.

"So, Captain, here's your late wedding present—"

"—Tony," he starts, head turned where he thinks Tony might be.

"And really, now you can't say we never got you anything. Now this present...isn't really to my taste. That again I'm not gay."

Sam rolled his eyes handing Bucky a bag.

"That's your second wedding present."

Bucky opened the bag pulling out a wooden spoon one side had the words "This Side For Whipping Up Cookies" while the other said "This Side For Whipping Asses".

He laughed putting it back in the bag and throwing it towards a couch.

He knows what's coming, but still, when the blindfold slips off and his first sight is this guy in all black ripping his shirt off, his mouth runs ahead of him. "Oh, no," he says.

The stripper suppresses a laugh, but continues to revolve around him, hips leading in circles within circles.

Still, he's half-cringing, not sure where to look—and oh, there's an ass in his face.

The stripper drops into plank position and makes sweet love to the floor.

This is fine, he thinks. Even in his head it sounds like the lie it is.

He kept trying to look anywhere but at the man in front of him.

He should be looking at the dude, really he should.

The stripper is peeling off his leather pants far easier than Steve imagined possible.

And then suddenly he's getting a lap dance and his face is a million shades of red and he's trying- really trying- to enjoy it at least a little.

The night ended oh too slowly for Steve, yet as soon as it was done he was kicking everyone out.

"I hate you all and goodnight." He said slamming the door on their faces.

Bucky laughed, "Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"Why didn't you get one huh? Why was I the unlucky one?"

"You're the uptight one. Plus if it had been me you would've thrown a hissy-fit."

"Bet you could do better than he did."

"Oh I know I could."

"Wanna show me?" Steve asked with a grin grabbing Bucky's hand and pulling him over to him.

Bucky kept his eyes front and center, not missing a beat as he tilted Steve's chin up and swiveled his hips sinfully, fingers ever so slowly unzipping the waistband of the leather pants, making a show of it.

Leaving them unzipped he unbuttoned his shirt pulling it off.

He tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants and pulled them down an inch, body moving to the beat of the music as he revealed the prominent 'v' that led to what Steve was dying to see.

"Shit you been practicing?" Steve laughed biting his lip.

The edge of his thong peeked out over the top of his pants and he smirked, eyes full of promises as he snapped the material against his skin with an audible crack.

"Is that-"

"I went shopping." Bucky whispered leaning down and biting Steves ear. "Ya know... it ain't that hard when this is just a wet dream waiting to happen."

Obvious arousal stretching the confines of his thong, Steve laughed. "God no kidding huh? Looks like you're about to burst outta there."

Bucky let out a barely audible whimper as Steve smirked, reaching over to the waistband of Bucky's thong, fingers just barely grazing the skin underneath pulling at it just to let it snap back in place.

He glanced upwards to meet Bucky's eyes, pink tongue darting out to moisten dry lips before he pulled back a little to get a good look.

Bucky winked at him walking away to grab a tie. He ducked behind one of the wardrobes to give his junk a firm squeeze, grabbing a tie and heading back over to Steve.

"How do you want me, Mr. Rogers?" he purred in his sultriest voice as he wrapped the tie around his neck pulling him closer.

"Mr. Rogers?" Steve said, licking his lips and letting his gaze rake over Bucky's body, taking in his ridiculously tight leather pants he had already unzipped.

"Make my ass look great don't they?" Bucky teased.

Steve pulled him closer so he was actually sitting on his lap now.

"You're so pretty. God -" Steve breathed.

Bucky grinned before figuring to hell with it, completely dropping his persona and arching his chest forward, gasping when his nipples rubbed against the stiff material of Steve’s shirt.

He worried his bottom lip, glancing up at Steve from under his eyelashes.

"All mine right?" Steve whispered.

"Of course sir, I'm all yours," he whispered, completely relaxing his body other than his fingers, which started undoing Steve's shirt.

Bucky could literally feel him grow hard in his slacks under him and fuck, he ground down against it which earned him a positively mouth watering groan in response.

"I wanna take you apart," Steve growled, causing shivers to run down Bucky's spine.

"Please, Captain." he begged, rolling his hips once more.

Then all of a sudden he was up in the air legs around Steves waist being taken into the elevator.

They got up to the bedroom and Steve tossed him onto the bed, back pressed down into the sheets as his legs were spread.

His heart was pounding, his breathing erratic as lips brushed over the line of his jaw.

"Relax, you act like we didn't just have sex a few hours ago." Steve purred into his ear, nipping at the sensitive skin of his throat, "just close your eyes, let me take care of you. Gonna make you feel so good, baby."

Bucky's body loosened, going limp, eyes fluttering closed as Steve's lips traced a scorching trail down his chest, accompanied by teeth and tongue.

Steve’s fingers slid up his thighs before tucking under the elastic, a thumb tapping his hip. He instantly obeyed the cue, tilting his hips up tentatively so that Steve could pull the material down his legs.

Bucky let out a pathetic mewl when all of a sudden warm heat engulfed his cock, mouthing gently for a few moments before starting to suck him down.

He thrust his hips upwards, trying to encourage Steve, but that got a firm hand pressing down on his stomach and cool air replacing the warmth of Steve's mouth.

"Please, Stevie- just- god"

"Shh," Steve rubbed a small circle on his skin before kissing his hip. "Be a good boy for me, okay?" He purred. "Stay still."

Bucky couldn't help but open his eyes, his expression dazed.

Bucky's fingers itched with the urge to tangle in the blond strands, tug maybe. But Steve had told him not to move, and — he didn't know when the fuck he'd started taking orders from this guy, but he figured he might as well go with it.

True to Steve's command he'd stayed still, only squirming slightly.

Bucky let his head fall forward onto Steve's shoulder; not sure when they'd moved into this position, letting him do as he pleased.

One hand was cupping his ass, squeezing and holding him close as the other held their erections together, stroking and filling Bucky with the pleasure muddling his brain. Steve's mouth was on his shoulder and throat, sucking dark marks that would no doubt last for days.

"Come on baby, you gonna come for me?" Steve purred, squeezing just enough to leave him gasping.

Bucky nodded, nosing at Steve's shoulder and rocking his hips forward against Steves hand and cock.

All it took was one more hard squeeze for him to come with a cry as he spilt between them, his teeth sinking into Steve's shoulder.

Steve simply let out a grunt, canting his hips upwards before Bucky felt warmth spurt over his stomach.

' _Damn, I hadn't meant to beg.'_ he thought.

"Didn't even actually fuck me." Bucky laughed as Steve climbed off him walking into the bathroom coming out with a wet towel to clean Bucky off.

"Now that was fun." Steve said lightly kissing Bucky.

Bucky laughed, "Yeah just wait until tomorrow. Now that will be fun. Not just because I plan on tying you up and making you beg for it."

* * *

Bucky woke up the next morning to an empty bed.

Looking through their entire place he couldn't find him and headed to the tower.

"Anyone seen Steve? I can't seem to find him." He asked.

"Have you checked your ass?" Wanda asked.

"Yeesh What is your problem?"

"Braxton Hicks. They keep getting worse. I'm actually worried I might go into labor sooner rather than later."

"Oh my god I need to find Steve."

"Not today!" Wanda laughed.

"Oh thank god I am _not_ ready. We don't even have the nursery set up." Bucky sighed.

"You scare me and make me regret saying yes sometimes."

Bucky shrugged heading out.

He headed back home to get his phone and call Steve.

' _You're an idiot why didn't you think of this sooner.'_

He was about to call Steve when he saw him come out of the bathroom.

He grinned and walked over to him smacking his ass.

Steve groaned turning to him, "Seriously?"

"You weren't there when I woke up. I've been looking for you."

"I was doing something."

"And that was..."

"Come." Steve smiled grabbing Bucky's hand and pulling him up to the baby's room.

"Okay I did something and I really like it so I'm going to hope you like it too." He said before unlocking the door and opening it to reveal the completed room.

Bucky laughed as he walked into the room looking around at everything.

"You did this all? By yourself?"

"Clint helped me out."

Bucky smiled turning back to Steve.

"I love you so much." He whispered kissing him.

Steve smiled, "I love you too." He said kissing him.

"I told the others to come over in about an hour to see it for themselves. Plus I was thinking we could go out for lunch." He said between kisses.

"That gives us a full hour to do what you want then. That includes what I promised. But ya gotta ask, Stevie. I refuse to do it if you don't ask." Bucky whispered.

Steve let out a whine wrapping his arms around his husbands neck.

"Bucky oh love of my life, will you please tie me up and fuck me into next week?" He mumbled against Bucky's shoulder face turning red.

"I am so glad you asked." Bucky laughed pulling away from him and heading up to their bedroom.

He walked over to the closet as Steve got on the bed not bothering to lock the doors.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

Bucky whined poking his head out, "You said an hour!"

"I'll go check and if it's them I'll tell them we're busy right now." Steve said getting up and hurrying down.

"Tony I said- you're not Tony. Hi what can I do for you?" Steve asked opening the door to find a man no older than twenty seven standing there.

"Hi! I'm from Adam and Eve with your package." The man said holding a box out not even looking at Steve.

"Son, is there a reason you won't look me in the eyes? Other than the fact you probably brought a gay man a Bible he did not order." Steve asked, his captain voice seeping in.

"Uh you've got some... activity... down there. And if you wanted a bible believe me, sir you would not be ordering from us."

Steve looked at him even more confused than before wondering what he had bought. Then it hit him.

"Oh my god you're that sex toy shop I ordered from at three in the morning aren't you?" He whispered.

"That's when most costumers make their orders yes. Either then or when they're drunk or horny."

"Oh god just give me the package and tell me where I have to sign." Steve snapped grabbing the box and signing before closing the door.

He went back up with the box in hand, excitement seeping into his stomach.

"What ya got there?" Bucky asked as he walked out, material in hand.

"Well, when you first told me you may be up for this I got a little excited and I bought some things." Steve explained as he opened the box.

Bucky walked over looking in the box.

"Holy hell you want all out. Does this- does this light up?" He laughed.

"It was three in the morning don't you dare judge me." Steve said taking the plug out of Bucky's hand and putting it back in the box.

"Nipple clamps? Is this... does this open? Oh my god is my dick supposed to go through here and then they both go in you? Why the hell is there a hook?"

"Well you would put the hook up my ass and then connect the rope to my arm or neck or something so when I'm tied up if I move it'll... pull." He blushed looking down at his hands.

Bucky laughed still looking through the box of toys.

"Hey! Isn't this that thing they used when I got the bottle stuck up my ass?" He asked picking up and opening and closing the speculum.

"I didn't pay much attention I just bought whatever seemed interesting."

"A cock ring? We already got one."

"It vibrates."

"I- hot. Are we going to have sex or keep talking about the stupid things you bought?" Bucky asked changing subject back to the task on hand.

"I don't know are we?" Steve asked with a smirk.

Bucky laughed pushing Steve down onto the bed, his lips on Steve’s.

He reached into the box pulling out what felt like rope and cuffs.

Still kissing him he grabbed his hand trying to put the cuff on.

He pulled away laughing.

"This is too hard without using my eyes." He said as he unlocked the cuffs and put it on Steve.

He pulled his shirt off along with his pants as Bucky got the rope.

"Okay, you could easily break out of this if you need to. We can buy a new bed or whatever. Now I'm asking _one last time_ before I actually tie you to the bed, are you sure?"

"Yes." Steve said and Bucky got off him and pulled the rope through the cuffs tying it around the bed.

Steve pulled lightly at the ropes, "Huh, do this often do ya?" He teased.

Bucky scoffed grabbing his legs and pulling him down.

Steve groaned, "This is actually more like going to a masseuse."

Bucky rolled his eyes spreading Steves legs and tying them to the bottom bedpost, adding a blindfold to Steve’s eyes.

"Maybe I should've just put you face down. Make it easier to fuck you."

Bucky crawled onto Steve straddling him as best as he could as he slowly started kissing his neck.

"Oh you look so pretty, baby I wish you could see yourself from my eyes." He whispered grinding against him.

Steve moaned arching his back.

"Do you know how much better this feels when I have no clue what you're about to do?"

Bucky chuckled kissing and licking and biting at Steve’s neck. He kept kissing down his torso for a good ten minutes before pulling away and getting off.

Steve waited patiently wondering what Bucky was up to when a cold metal pressed against his thigh.

He gasped pulling away slightly, "What is that?"

"A knife." Bucky said calmly.

"Waffle! I call waffle! I don't even know if I'm into this but if that knife comes anywhere near my skin or my dick I will divorce you _so hard_ and so fast." Steve shouted.

"It's just to get you out of your boxers." Bucky said and without waiting for an answer he ripped the sides pulling them off.

"How bout this, I do whatever I please, which does include pushing you to your absolute limit and then some and then... maybe I'll "accidentally" leak the video to the others." He whispered.

"Oh god..." Steve breathed feeling himself turn red all over at the thought, not only of being on video but of the entire team seeing how Bucky got him.

Bucky grinned as he grabbed one of the vibrators and a bottle of lube.

"You're going to have the time of your life." He purred as he slicked it up getting off Steve so he could slide it in.

He slowly slid it into him listening to the soft mewls Steve let out as it pushed further in.

He let out a raspy moan as it hit his sweet spot and Bucky turnt it on.

"Oh- oh god." Steve moaned arching his back.

"Like that, Stevie?" Bucky purred wrapping his hand around Steve’s aching cock.

With one screaming shout of Bucky's name, he came almost completely untouched, shooting all across his own chest.

All Bucky could do was sit there and grip his own aching cock, pulling it out of his jeans, and fuck Steve harder with this fake one, until Steve was panting trying to relax.

And then he turned it up to medium.

Steve's soft, lax mouth twisted downward, eyes squinting open. "Too soon—"

"You can take it." Bucky whispered before taking his hardening dick in his mouth.

Shaking his head back and forth, Steve kept muttering pleading words.

"Okay okay." Bucky laughed and he untied the rope from the cuffs.

Steve panted as he squirmed against the mattress.

"You didn't think I was done did you? How long have you been begging for this? Turn the fuck around I'm tying you back up I just wanted a view of your ass so I can fuck you better." Bucky scoffed as if Steve shouldn't have expected any less.

He ran his hand up his spine wrapping it around his throat and pulling him back.

Steve gasped letting out a groan as Bucky's other hand used the vibrator to fuck him.

"Bucky," he groaned, "Fuck, yeah, baby, please... Unh! Bucky... baby... oh please, baby, baby..."

"That's it, Stevie." He purred before pulling the vibrator out.

Steve whined pushing back against nothing.

"Shhh, Stevie, tell me what you want." Bucky whispered.

Steve just whined pushing his ass out towards Bucky in response.

His hand came down on Steve’s ass.

"That ain't an answer, baby doll." He said smacking his ass again.

Steve moaned, "Fuck me. Fuck me like you'll never fuck me again because if you don't then you won't."

"Now that's what I like to hear." Bucky said slicking his cock up and pushing into Steve.

Steve let out a scream in pleasure-pain as Bucky started thrusting into him.

A few minutes in he was a bubbling mess, tears streaming down his face, voice muffled by the pillow, both begging for more and for him to stroke him off, and for him to stop.

"What's that, Stevie? My little cock-slut wants to cum? Is that it?" Bucky taunts, stopping his assault on Steve's ass for just a moment without pulling out. "You need a break?" He whispered faking sincerity.

Steve lets out a little sigh of relief, eyelids fluttering, thinking that the onslaught on his asshole is finally over. He squirmed, ass clenching around Bucky and the dildo. His body refusing to relax as he gave a sheepish nod knowing fully that he wanted him to keep going.

Bucky, laughed, knowing Steve enough to know he was going to want him to continue unless he full out said 'waffles'.

In a soft voice, he whispered, "Oh you poor man. You honestly think I was going to give you a break? I'm not. You're just going to have to take whatever I give you. Good try though."

Steve let out a drawn out whine as Bucky started rocking into him again; not bothering to start out slow.

He could feel Steve fluttering around his cock, trying to accommodate the stretch and increase in pace.

Not half a dozen thrusts later, Steve's breathing becomes erratic again, his arms pulling at the restraints, asshole clenching around Bucky's cock.

"It's really unfortunate that you can't hide the fact you're about to cum." Bucky said, ramming into him.

"Fucking hell, in or on?" He panted, thrusts becoming erratic.

"In. On. In. Oh fuck I don't care just-" he broke off in a moan biting down on the pillow.

Bucky pulled out, jerking off. He groaned shooting onto Steve’s back.

Steve groaned trying to grind down against the sheets to get his neglected cock some friction.

He groaned bringing his head up, "Please, Bucky, please." He whimpered. 

Panting, Bucky climbed over to the front of the bed. He pulled the blindfold off him.

He wiped Steve’s tears away, scooting forward to put his softening cock into Steve's mouth.

"Stevie, what’s my name?" He whispered making sure he was still here.

"Bucky."

"Safe word?"

"Waffles." Steve said licking his lips.

"And do you want to say the safe word or are you still good to go?"

"Good. Fucking good." He panted, taking Bucky’s cock in his mouth.

Bucky closed his eyes, tilting his head back, and thrusting lazily into the wet heat of Steve’s mouth.

"Oh you feel so good, Stevie. C'mon, make me hard again." He moaned softly.

Bucky threaded his fingers through Steve's hair grabbing the back of his head, moving it in time to his thrusts.

Occasionally, he pushes deeper, holding Steve's head in place while Steve moans, lightly choking around him.

"That's right. Take what I give you," Bucky coos.

Bucky grows hard yet again and he pulls out of Steve's mouth, heading back down to the foot of the bed, settling down between Steve's legs.

He reached around, grabbing Steve’s aching cock giving it a few painful strokes, letting go and giving his ass a slap.

"You're just desperate for release aren't you?" Bucky taunts. "How are you going to cum if I don't let you?"

Steve's eyes are squeezed shut, tears running down his face and soaking the pillow under his head.

"Bucky please." He sobs, squirming in place.

"Ah ah ah...," Bucky teases, smacking his ass again.

Steve continues to tug on his bonds as Bucky pushes in him. This time, he takes it nice and slow, his entire length buried deep inside each time. He keeps going slow and casual, occasionally brushing against Steve's prostate getting sobbing moans from Steve.

He slowly speeds up and soon enough his nails are digging into Steve’s waist.

He let's go with one hand stroking Steve off, fast and hard trying to keep in pace with his thrusts.

Steve moans Bucky's name as he cums soon followed by Bucky.

He keeps thrusting into Steve riding out his high before pulling out.

Steve pants, slumping down thinking it to be over when Bucky slips a plug into him.

"Oh god." He whispers and Bucky let's out a chuckle.

"Hey you said to- this is why you lock the doors!" Natasha shouted walking in and turning around.

Sam walked in, "What the hell is taking you guys so fucking lo- holy shit, **_Captain_**."

Bucky looked over at them before down at himself and Steve.

He got up and grabbed his boxers pulling them on quickly.

"Bucky? Tell me I'm hearing things." Steve whispered, face still in the pillow.

Bucky grabbed Steve some boxers for him and untied his legs pulling them on him before untying his arms.

Steve turned around, "I can explain." He started.

"No need. Kinky." Tony laughed walking in to see the messed up bed, and their ruffled hair.

"What the hell do you need?" Bucky asked.

"Rogers called us over. We didn't need to see this though." Tony explained.

"Yeah, you need to get dressed, Bucky. We need to go on another mission." Natasha said checking the time.

"No." Steve said.

"Yeah what he said. What if Wanda goes into labor?" Bucky asked.

"That's not going to happen."

"He's not going. I am not going to risk losing him for good." Steve said wrapping his arms around his husband.

"I will make sure that doesn’t happen either. I will make him wear a helmet if I have to." Natasha promised.

Bucky sighed and pulled out of Steve’s embrace.

Giving him a quick kiss, he got dressed.

"Have them help you look for the key to those cuffs. I have no clue where it is. And call me if anything happens with Wanda and the baby. I will be here even if I have to call Doctor Strange to open a portal and get me here." He said.

Steve nodded and Bucky and Natasha headed out.

"So... can you help me find the key?" He asked Tony and Sam.

They sighed and all started looking for the key.

* * *

"What's the mission anyways?" Bucky asked as Natasha pulled out of the drive way. 

"Huh? Oh right. Well you see, Fury needed someone to go convince this guy to join S.H.I.E.L.D. and he asked me and I didn't want to go by myself and you're pretty convincing so, yeah." Natasha explained.

"Huh," Bucky said with a nod, "that guy doesn't like me very much does he?"

"Not really. He blames you for the Avengers splitting up. And you tried to kill him."

"Hey! I sent muffins to everyone I tried to kill!" He defended himself.

"Well unfortunately, people believe there lives are worth more than a basket of muffins no matter how good they are." She laughed.

"So where exactly are we going?" Bucky pondered. They were driving so it couldn't be far.

"Iowa. It shouldn't take more than two days and Laura said we can stay there in the mean time. It's a sixteen hour drive."

"Can we get donuts?"

"Hell yeah we can!"

* * *

16 hours later they pulled into the barn and headed into the house.

"Laura?" Natasha called.

Laura walked down the stairs, "You're finally here! Hi, Bucky."

"Hi Laura. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. You are all always welcome." She smiled, "Go put your bags in Natasha's room."

"You have a whole room?" Bucky whispered to Natasha following her up.

"Obviously. I'm family." She threw Bucky's bag onto the desk, opening the closet and pulling out a sweatshirt and sweatpants that were obviously too big for her.

Bucky took a seat on the bed pulling out his phone to text Steve.

"It's too early. We're an hour behind them and it's four right now. We gotta sleep. We have a long day ahead of us and we already wasted half a day in a car."

Bucky sighed shutting his phone off.

"You take the bed I'll sleep on the floor. Think Laura's got a blanket and pillow I could borrow?"

"You're kidding right? Come on, you're sleeping in here with me. Don't be an idiot." She laughed opening the bed.

Bucky plugged in the charger connecting his phone before getting in next to her.

He turnt to her pointing an accusing finger, "I ain't cuddling."

"Oh and why would I cuddle with someone who's cold as ice? If you snore, I cut your dick off." Natasha joked, whacking his finger away from her face and turning off the lights.

* * *

They woke up a few hours later to rooster crowing.

Bucky groaned putting a pillow over his head all the while Natasha got up and went to shower.

"Whel mawning, buky! get outta bed ya silly goose! we done got ayy awful long day ahead av us! Yes that there does include harvesting some eggs frawum thay ...err chikens in thay ...err coop." Natasha said, mocking a southern accent as she pulled the pillow off of Bucky's head.

Bucky sat up with a laugh.

"You look adorable." He said noticing her broken blue overalls, plaid shirt, run down boots and straw hat along with her two braided pig tails.

"Why thank ya, barnes.Ay done got an outfit all ready faw y'all too." She smirked, still mocking the accent.

Bucky sighed getting out of the bed and heading into the bathroom where Natasha had laid out a very stereotypical outfit.

He quickly showered, throwing his hair in a man bun and putting on the outfit.

"You said something about eggs?"

"Yep! gotta go ta thay ...err coop ta get them.I'm a-thinkin' scrambled.What about ya?"

"We have to go... I'm going to wrestle a chicken. Great." Bucky whispered and followed her out.

"What's with the accent?" He asked.

"Is it not good? I'm trying to blend in."

"You sound like one of those mean guys who's against gay marriage or something. What are they called?"

"No clue. I'll stop. Ever collected eggs?"

"From the supermarket." Bucky laughed as they walked into the chicken coop.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she started collecting the eggs.

Bucky followed her lead, trying to collect the eggs. He pulled his hand out with a yelp.

"It pecked me! The chicken pecked me!" He shouted looking down at his hand, turning to the coop. "You can't peck me you stupid chicken! You're just a stupid chicken!"

The chicken poked its head out.

"Oh no." Natasha said grabbing a few last eggs before heading out.

She closed and locked the door.

"Natasha? Natasha what the hell!" Bucky shouted pounding on the door.

"Oh no I know what it means when a chicken does that and it is not good."

Turning around, the chickens started clicking, surrounding him.

"Natasha... Natasha!" Bucky shouted as the chickens started attacking him.

"Sorry!" Natasha apologized before heading away with her basket of eggs.

An hour later Bucky walked into the house covered in feathers.

"Sweet lord what happened to you?" Laura asked.

"Chickens happened to me." Bucky scowled taking a seat as Natasha served him some eggs and bacon.

"Where are your kids?" He added.

"Upstairs doing school work."

Nodding he turned to Natasha, "When do we go?"

"Soon as you finish. I hope we can somehow convince this guy today so we can spend tomorrow here and then head up sooner rather than later."

"I just wanna get back before Wanda goes into labor."

"She's not due for another two months, Bucky."

"I know but- she was talking about how she feels she may go into labor sooner rather than later and I don't want sooner to be when we're gone."

"Oh you're all too dramatic. Finish your eggs so we can go."

* * *

"Have you talked with Barnes?" Sam asked.

"Not since he left." Steve answered.

"You mean not since you were tied up."

"You'll never let that go will you?" He laughed.

"Never. I saw you tied up; ass in the air, completely naked. I am never letting that go."

Steve rolled his eyes checking the clock.

"I should get going."

"Ooh Rogers! Got another man hidden in your closet?"

"Keep dreaming, Wilson. I'm sure you'll find one."

"That's not-" Sam started as Steve headed for the door.

"Don't worry, Sam, it's fine. Now I have to go read to my unborn child. Call the person that's meant to build the fireplace and make sure everything goes well!"

"You're so weird." Sam laughed as Steve headed out.

* * *

They knocked on a door, a man answering.

"I'm not buying any cookies." The man said closing the door.

Bucky put his hand out, holding the door open.

"We're not selling cookies."

The man opened the door again, "I'm not buying bibles either."

"We're two ex-assassins. If we were the ones selling the Bible's I'd be worried." Natasha said.

"Ah. You're with Fury." The man whispered opening the door, "Okay come on in. You like tea?"

They walked into the mans home taking a seat on the couch, getting handed some tea.

"I already told him I'm not joining. As for the assassin thing, he could've sent normal person."

"I don't drink tea. Sorry." Bucky said placing the cup down.

"Don't worry I'm not trying to drug you." He laughed.

"Look, Fury wants us to get you to join S.H.I.E.L.D. It pays well? Please just say you'll join. I've had a hell of a day." Bucky said unprofessionally.

"I already told him. I won't. I'm sorry he made you waste your time."

"Come on! She's not going to let me go home unless we convince you and Fury hates me enough already. They offer dental!"

"They do? I didn't get any dental when I worked with him!" Natasha said.

"Oh my god I'll give him a call just get out! God you're annoying; no wonder he sent you." The man said.

Natasha grinned getting up, "I'll let him know to expect your call."

With that they headed out.

* * *

"...and how she would feel with all their simple sorrows, and find a pleasure in all their simple joys, remembering her own child-life, and the happy summer days.

The end." Steve finished, closing the book.

"Why Alice In Wonderland? Of all the stories... why?" Wanda asked.

"It's a good story. Actually, it was our favorite when we read it in school. Bucky was the mad hater one year for halloween." He laughed.

"That's adorable." Wanda smiles before holding her hands out, "Help me up I'm in pain."

Steve let out a soft oh as he stood up, grabbing her hands to help her stand up.

She stood up with a groan leaning against Steve.

She gasped turning her head down.

"Oh. My water just broke." She said.

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" Steve shouted.

Wanda laughed at the look of absolute horror on Steve’s pale face.

"What are you waiting for, Rogers? Call your husband! Call my doctor!" She said with a grin.

"Right." Steve said slowly setting her down.

Grabbing his phone, he rang up Doctor Smith.

"Yes, Steve?" The Doctor asked.

"Wanda's water just broke."

"Now? She's only.... thirty weeks."

"That's why it's called premature labor. You'd think her doctor would know."

"I'm just making sure. Drive her to the hospital and make sure you have her bag I can't begin to explain how many people forget it. I'll be there waiting." Doctor Smith said before hanging up.

"I'm getting your bag and I'll help you into the car. We can call Bucky when we're on our way." Steve said, hurrying to Wanda's room to grab the bag.

As soon as he had the bag he helped Wanda over to the car calling Bucky.

* * *

"It's Steve." Bucky let Natasha know, picking up the phone.

"Hey, Stevie! We just finished. I think we're going to stay here the rest of the day and head back up tomorrow." He said.

"Hi Steve!" Natasha shouted and they both laughed.

"I think your plans are about to change." Steve said with a smile looking over at Wanda.

"Why?" Bucky asked with a nervous laugh, “You get a bottle stuck up _your_ ass this time?”

"Wanda's in labor." Steve whispered.

At his words, the phone fell out of his hand landing on the ground of the car.

"Dude what the fuck?" Natasha laughed, "Bucky? Bucky!" She shouted when she got no response.

She scoffed pulling over leaning over and picking up the phone.

"What the hell did you tell him? He looks like he's about to die." She asked getting back on the road.

"Wanda's in labor." Steve repeated.

Natasha let out a laugh, "That's a good one. No wonder he looks so scared."

No response.

"Steve? You- you're not kidding are you? Well push it back in! We're practically seventeen hours away! We won't make it in time." Natasha shouted.

"If I could I would she’s ten weeks early! They told us labor can last anywhere from eight to twenty hours. Just get here!" With that the phone disconnected.

' _Lord help us all._ '

* * *

"Where have you been? We're you planning on making her give birth in a car?" Clint asked opening Wanda's car door as soon as Steve parked it.

"How the hell did you get here before us? We left before you!" Steve asked getting out and slamming the door.

Wanda rolled her eyes getting into the wheelchair along with the bag.

"He fears Bucky won't make it in time." She explained as Clint wheeled her in.   
  


“A private labor room please. It’s either under Steve Barnes-Rogers or Wanda Maximoff.” Clint said to the receptionist.   
  


“I’m sorry we don’t have anything set under either name.” The receptionist said after checking the computer.   
  


Clint turned towards Steve, “You didn’t call the hospital?!” He shouted.   


“I called Bucky! I called the doctor!” Steve shouted back, “I didn’t know I had to call the damn hospital!”   
  


“You always call the hospital unless you want an angry, laboring woman sharing a room with _another_ , angry, laboring woman!”   
  


“How am I meant to know?! This is my first child! I’m not man whore Bucky Barnes who already has had a child with a woman he doesn’t even remember sleeping with!” He shouted and Clint finally stopped arguing.   
  


  
“What did you just say?” He asked and Steve realized his mistake.   
  
  


”I... that’s not... I didn’t- I’m stressed I don’t know what’s I’m saying.” Steve said as he tried to figure out where he had gone wrong.   
  


  
“Wanda Maximoff? Follow me to your room.” A doctor said and they followed. 

They settled into the room, the Doctor coming in a few minutes later.

"Ah seems you go the whole gang here." She laughed.

"Except Bucky and Natasha yeah." Wanda answered.

"Okay, how about you all step out for a minute while I check how dilated she is and then you can come back in. Unless you'd like to see for yourself." Doctor Smith said.

"Yeah definitely not staying." Tony said rushing out of the room followed by the others.

Steve sighed standing up.

He placed a small kiss on Wanda's forehead, "I'll be right outside the door. You need me, just scream." He promised before walking out.

The doctor did all she needed before pulling her gloves off.

"You're only at two centimeters. You need to get to ten. You're still in early labor." She said sounding somewhat apologetic.

"How long will that take? As quickly as I want to get this baby out I also don't want Bucky not to make it."

"Six to twelve hours. I suggest you take a shower. It'll calm your nerves and we're in for a long day. I doubt you'll give birth until tomorrow. Hope you didn't have any plans."

Wanda did as the doctor suggested taking a shower. When she returned to bed the others were already back on the couches watching tv.

"Okay doctor says it can take six to twelve hours before I even _reach_ active labor. I plan on doing whatever I can to make it a minimum of eight hours so Bucky can get here. I am the one who is giving birth today so I swear to god if any one of you tries to coddle me or get on my nerves in any way I will send you to Mars. Do you all understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Their voices rang.


	51. October 17th, 2018

**Hour 4, October 16th, 2 p.m.**

Wanda and Pepper had walked around the entire hospital. _Twice_.

"Wanda, you know, it may not be _**active**_ labor, but it's still labor. Maybe we should- we should take a break." Pepper said grabbing Wanda's arm in a hope of stopping her.

"Come on! You can't quit on me now! One more go." Wanda complained.

"Wanda, maybe let the doctor check you out." Pepper whispered.

"No! I am not giving birth until Bucky gets here!"

She let out a sigh knowing she wouldn't give up, "Another walk it is then."

* * *

"So what are you thinking?" Tony asked.

"That Bucky won't make it in time. That it might ruin everything before it's even started. And that's without thinking of the fact that I'm about to have a baby." Steve answered.

"Ain't like you're the one giving birth, Rogers." He laughed.

"I know but... a child? It's terrifying."

"Eighteen years of your life for another person. And if anything they'll need you more after. You sure you thought this all through?"

"What? Think I'm going to leave like my father did? I swear to god Stark if that's what you think is going to happen you can just go." Steve snapped.

"I don't think that at all. And if you do ever need a break for a day or want to get away with Barnes for a week for some fun all you have to do is ask. You know we would all gladly help out."

"Oh god." Steve whispered standing up.

"What's wrong? You going into labor too?" Tony laughed.

"Oh my god I don't think we ever bought baby bottles. We never bought clothes either. Or diapers! What do babies eat anyways?"

* * *

"Damn it damn it damn it!" Bucky shouted hitting the dashboard.

"James!" Natasha shouted slamming the brakes just before they crashed into the car in front.

"James? James? Наташа Я клянусь Богом, если мы не успеем-"

-" _ **Natasha I swear to God if we do not make it in time-"**_ -

"We will make it in time just calm down!"

"There is a two hour delay! It's been four hours since we got Steve's call. We won't make it before she's given birth if she hasn't already."

"Steve would call."

"Unless-"

"Don't. You can't think like that right now, Bucky."

Bucky sighed grabbing the phone.

"Steve ever show you how to hot wire a car?" He asked.

"You're kidding right? We're not going to steal a car!"

"We're borrowing it. And it's a motorcycle not a car."

"No!"

"It's the only way we'll make it in time! We can go between the cars! And we can have Tony send someone to pick the car up later."

Natasha sighed looking over at Bucky. They had been in the car for four hours and still had twelve left not including the extra two from the traffic back up.

Thirty minutes later they pulled up to a car and bike store.

Bucky popped the hood of the car.

He made a fist with his metal hand and slammed it against the fuse box before pulling at the spark plugs until they were completely out of the car.

Natasha sighed as she walked out of the car and into the shop, Bucky going in through the back door.

"Sir? I am so sorry I know this isn't a mechanic but... I was having some car troubles and I pulled over to check and it's just not working. Do you maybe think you could give it a look?" She asked trying to distract the man as Bucky snuck over to a motorcycle.

"I don't know how to-"

"Please, sir. I'm sure a man like you can help a... _helpless_ and _single_ woman like me."

The man sighed, "I'll give it a look."

They walked out to the car.

As soon as they were out of the store Bucky took out a small broken wire he had gotten from the car out of his pocket.

He looked for the wires in the ignition, and followed it back to the plastic connector.

"Come on, think! You used to do this all the time!" He muttered to himself trying to remember.

He disconnected the adapter and connected the wire to the two holes, a soft clicking sound letting him know it worked.

He laughed as he climbed on, pressing the on button.

The man and Natasha walked back in.

"HEY!" The man shouted.

He looked over with a smirk as he drove out grabbing Natasha's arm and pulling her onto the bike.

Natasha laughed wrapping her arms around his waist to keep from falling as they drove off slipping between the cars.

"Please tell me you have our phones!" Bucky shouted over the wind and sound of the motorcycle.

"Of course I do! You're not the only one who used to do this stuff!" Natasha shouted back.

* * *

**Hour 9, October 16th, 7 p.m.**

Wanda groaned as another contraction came.

"Jesus help me Rogers I should kill you for putting me through this!" She shouted as the doctor checked to see how dilated she was.

"4 centimeters. You are officially in active labor, Wanda."

"What? No! Bucky's not here yet! Where is he?" She asked Clint as Steve had gone to get her some ice chips.

"I'll call. I'll figure it out." He promised pulling out the phone to call Bucky.

As the call went in Wanda wrapped the phone away from Clint.

"Where. _The hell_. Are. You?!" She shouted.

"Well apparently a hot wired motorcycle only gets you so far. We're getting a cab right now. We're an hour behind and traffic is still terrible if not worse. Wanda, it was meant to be a seventeen hour drive. It's been nine hours and we still have eighteen to go. We're not going to make it in time." Natasha whispered. She had taken Bucky's phone when he wasn't paying attention so he wouldn't realize how much time it would still take.

"Figure it out. I don't want to know what's going to happen if Bucky doesn't make it."

"Me either."

* * *

**Hour 15, October 17th, 1 a.m.**

"Six centimeters. That's two in six hours, Wanda. On average most woman are done on this stage in two more hours but it doesn't look that way."

"Can I at least have some actual food?" She panted as another contraction came her way and she screamed.

"You can have jello. That's about it. And I can get you a little bit of coffee to keep you awake but its not a lot. Little less than a shot."

"Oh I don't think I'm going to sleep any time soon." She laughed lightly as Steve walked in with some more ice chips.

"I am going to shove those up your fucking-" she started, cutting herself off with a sob as another contraction hit.

"Bucky called. Traffics lightened up. They should be here in seven hours." He whispered.

"Really?" Wanda whispered.

"Yeah.” He smiled, “He's going to make it, Wanda. Four? Yeah four more centimeters to go and he'll be here by the time you reach ten I swear." Steve whispered back.

"So I'm going to have someone here to hold my hand when you end up fainting?" She laughed.

"I am not going to faint but yes."

"God next time you ask me to carry your child I'm telling you to get a fucking sex change." She said with a grin causing Steve to laugh.   
  
  


“I doubt Bucky will love me as much.”   
  
  


”For the record? Labor doesn’t change anything. I agreed to two kids and I meant two kids. Maybe one more if you’re persistent enough.” Wanda laughed.   
  
  


“Okay I’ll be back. I’m checking in with the others. Scream if you need anything.” Steve said. 

He walked out of the room to find the team sitting in the waiting room counting money.

"What are you guys betting on? I swear is you're betting Bucky won't make it on time-"

"We're betting on the gender." Sam answered.

"Oh. How much?"

"Fifty bucks." Clint answered.

"What's everyone betting for?"

"Boy." Tony, Clint, and Pepper said.

"And Nat and Bucky say boy too." Clint added.

"I still say girl." Sam said.

"You just want to _lose_ don't you?" Pepper asked.

"No. I just doubt it can be that predictable. Plus it's a 50/50 chance and if no one bets on girl then no one wins or loses."

"Put me down for boy. Google says it’s more likely. What's Wanda betting on?" Steve asked handing Clint fifty bucks.

"We don't know. She gave us an envelope with what it is along with fifty dollars." Clint answered, waving the envelope in the air.

"Did you guys ever pick a name? Or are we just going to always call the kid baby?" Pepper asked.

"Noah for a boy. Bucky wants Sarah if it's a girl but I'm not so sure. I like the name Courtney."

"Courtney? Really? God you want your child to be bullied don't you?" Tony laughed.

"Shut up. It's definitely going to end up Noah." Steve laughed.

"I'm just saying, if I was godfather, I would stop you from making this kids life a living hell."

"Tony we've been over this. Clint's godfather."

"I'm what?!" Clint shouted, the doctors shushing him.

"Bucky was meant to talk to you. Natasha's godmother. Wanda can't be."

"Fine! When I have a child you can't be godfather!" Tony snapped.

"Isn't Peter your kid?"

"And Harley?"

"Don't you also have another one?"

"They're not my children!"   
  


“We all know I’m going to be godfather when you have a child.” Steve whispered.

* * *

**Hour 20, October 17th, 6 a.m.**

"I'm tired. I'm so _so_ tired." Wanda whined as she stopped at the waiting room.

"Why are you walking around then?! You should be in bed!" Clint said getting up in hopes of helping her.

"It's supposed to help and I'm only at eight centimeters. I need two more and it's already been twenty hours." She explained.

"But Natasha and Bucky-"

"Are almost here. Traffics light. It should take them about two hours."

"You're sure?" Steve asked.

"Yes. Can you get me some ice chips please?"

Steve nodded heading over to get her some ice chips.

He grabbed them and headed back over, "Okay let's get you back to bed." He said as he handed her the cup.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Natasha asked.

"That Wanda must be in so much pain right now." Bucky laughed.

"She won't care in a few hours."

Bucky nodded before turning to the driver.

"Why did we stop?" He asked.

"Traffic."

He sighed pulling out his wallet and paying the guy, "We'll walk the rest of the way. Thank you."

* * *

**Hour 22, October 17th, 8 a.m.**

"Ten centimeters, Wanda. It looks like it's time." Doctor Smith said with a grin.

"One minute. Give me one minute to call Bucky. Let me see where he is. Please." Steve begged.

She looked up at Wanda who nodded.

"You have one minute."

Steve nodded and left the room.

"Bucky?" He asked when the call went in.

"Hey Stevie. For a man who hasn't slept you look awfully handsome today." Bucky said with a smile hanging up the phone.

"What the-" Steve muttered looking around, eyes landing on Bucky.

"You're here." He said with a laugh running over to him.

Bucky laughed hugging him.

"Oh my god I was so worried." He whispered.

"Me too, Stevie, me too." Bucky said as he pulled away.

Wanda screamed from her room sending a red flame towards them.

"And that's Wanda." He laughed.

"Bucky is this really happening? It's not a dream or something? We're gonna have a kid?" He whispered with a small smile.

"It's real Steve. We're having a kid."

Steve grabbed Bucky's hand and pulled him into Wanda's room.

"I'm here. Hey I'm here." Bucky said grabbing her hand.

"Look who made it in time." Doctor smith said.

Bucky let out a laugh, "Barely."

"Okay Wanda here comes another contraction. Ready? You need to push."

Wanda nodded turning to look at Steve and Bucky.

"We're right here." Bucky whispered grabbing her hand tighter.

The contraction came and she pushed gripping at Bucky's hand hard enough to break the bones.

"Oh ow ow ow ow ow okay hold up we're changing hands I can always get a new metal one but can't get a new real one." Bucky complained.

"That's hurts? _**That hurts**_?" Wanda snapped.

"Okay okay here how about we switch and he can go get you some ice chips before you kill him." Steve said as he pulled Bucky away and took Wanda's hand in his own.

"Where are they?" Bucky asked.

"Ask Sam." They both shouted.

He sighed walking out, "Ice chips?" He asked.

"Come I'll show you." Sam said standing up.

Ten minutes of pushing passed.

"I can't- I-it's too hard. Steve I- how much longer?" She sobbed.

"Wanda you are so close you can't give up now the baby's crowning." Doctor Smith comforted.

"Where's Bucky I need ice."

"He should be back any minute now." Steve said pressing a damp towel to her forehead.

"Wanda you need to push." The doctor said and Wanda let out a scream as she pushed again, her head bumping against Steve's causing him to fall to the ground.

Bucky walked in with her ice chips, stepping over Steve.

As soon as she stopped pushing he gave her the ice chips.

"Haven't seen that in a good century." He laughed.

"I'm good!" Steve muttered not bothering to get off the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Wanda apologized.

"Fifty seconds." Doctor Smith warned.

Wanda let out a scream as another contraction came.

"Fifty seconds my ass!" She shouted.

A soft cry rang out as the pain finally stopped.

The doctor handed the baby over to one of the nurses to get it cleaned off.

"Wanda, you did it." The doctor said as she stood up.

"I did? It's over?" She asked with a laugh as Steve stood up.

"Did I miss it?" He asked rubbing his head. 

They both laughed as the nurse handed the doctor the baby.

Doctor smith smiled as she walked over to Steve and Bucky.

"Congratulations. It's a beautiful baby girl." She said as she handed Steve the child.

"G-girl? Did she say girl?" Wanda asked sitting up.

"Girl. She said girl. We have a baby girl. We have a daughter." Bucky laughed leaning his head against Steve's shoulder.

Steve turned towards Wanda with a grin, "Thank you." He whispered handing her the baby.

She grinned grabbing her.

"She has your eyes.” She whispered, teary eyed, “Name. What's her name?" 

"Fuck." Bucky said as he realized they only had ideas for names and hadn't actually settled on one.

"Okay, since she is a premie we have to take her up to the nicu to get her checked up. You can let the others know and think of a name." Doctor Smith explained.

  
  
“Wait already? Bucky hasn’t even gotten a chance to hold her.” Steve asked.   
  


“It’s okay. Let them make sure nothings wrong, Steve.” Bucky whispered nodding at Wanda to let her know she could give the doctor the baby.   
  


Wanda handed her the baby.

"We'll go tell the others they can come in." Steve said to Wanda heading to the waiting room.

"Sleep. You deserve it." Bucky laughed pressing the towel to her forehead hoping it would help her relax.

Steve walked back in with the others.

"How are you feeling?" Natasha asked.

"Tired." Wanda answered, closing her eyes as she settled into the hospital bed.

"Oh just wait until the hormones start." Clint warned.

Wanda nodded slowly closing her eyes, "Can I get a blanket?"

Bucky walked over to a drawer pulling out a blanket placing it over Wanda.

Sleep fell over her soon enough.

Doctor Smith walked back in with the baby.

"She is perfectly healthy. As for Wanda, we'll move her to another room in about two hours. She can rest a bit.” 

"Thank you, Doctor Smith." Steve said as she handed him the baby.

"Guys, meet our daughter." He said with a grin as he turned her towards them.

"Look at that. She has a full head of hair." Tony laughed.

"She's sleeping? Didn't she get enough sleep the seven months she was in there? You'd think she'd be awake seeing what a hurry she was in to get out." Bucky said.

"Can I hold her?" Natasha asked.

Steve nodded going to hand her the baby.   
  
  


“Oh fuck no! You wanna hold the baby go wash your hands! No one is holding her without washing their hands first!” Bucky cut in.   
  


“He’s kidding.” Steve said handing her the baby.   
  


"What's her name?"

"We haven't decided yet."

Natasha nodded smiling down at the baby.

A few hours later they moved Wanda to another room.

"Okay, I'm going back to the tower. I'll bring you guys some clothes tomorrow morning." Sam said.

The others had already gone back, Sam had stayed not wanting to head back yet.

"Yeah we all need some sleep after being awake for more than twenty hours." Steve laughed.

"She really is beautiful and I'm not just saying that because I won like five hundred dollars. How the hell she ended up with red hair I have no idea because Wanda's isn't even completely red." He laughed.

Bucky walked back in with three cups of coffee, "Leaving?"

"Visiting hours are almost over." Sam said simply.

Bucky nodded handing him a cup.

"I should get going too then." He said handing Steve another before grabbing one himself.

"What? Why?" Steve asked.

"Because I'm just your husband. They have no reason to let me stay past visiting hours."

"You're her dad."

"Not to the people who work here. It'd be easier to leave now then have them kick me out. It’d hurt more to be kicked out.”

"Then they'll have to pry you out of my arms." He assured him as he pulled him down onto his lap.

Bucky smiled leaning towards him pressing a soft kiss on his lips.

The baby started crying and they pulled away laughing.

"The first of many mood kills." Steve whispered giving him one last kiss.

He pushed him off his lap onto the couch grabbing the baby out of the bassinet.

"Hi, sweetie." He whispered holding her to his chest.

The child looked up at Steve with big, wondering eyes.

He smiled and she started crying again.

Bucky laughed at the look of utter disappointment on Steve's face.

"Thought you did something there did you?" He mocked.

"Think you could do better?"

"I heard skin on skin contact helps." Wanda mumbled with a yawn as she sat up.

"Shit did we wake you? God I'm so sorry, Wanda." Bucky said.

"Don't be. I need to shower anyways. I still feel that labor feeling." Wanda said trying to stand up.

Steve headed over to her bedside holding a hand out to help her up.

"Thanks." She said softly. "Hi sweetie. Did your daddies name you yet?" She said to the baby.

"No not yet. We can't figure it out. Nothing feels right. Sarah doesn't work and Bucky hates the name Kate."

"What about Susan?" Bucky asked.

"No. Too formal. And you kissed a Susan.” 

"You do that. I'm going to shower." Wanda laughed walking to the bathroom.

"Oh please stop crying I don't know what you want." Steve whispered, rocking her.

"Do you maybe want to try? I can't seem to get her to stop crying and to be fair you haven't even held her." He asked Bucky.

"I just- it's not like I don't want to." Bucky said in defense of himself.

_'It's that I'm afraid of what will happen if I do. What if I don't love her because she isn't mine? What if I love her so much it hurts? What if she doesn't love me because I'm not really her dad?'_ He thought to himself.

"You don't want to? Is that your way of telling me you're having second thoughts because... Bucky... it’s a little late for that...”

"No! Not at all! I want to!"

"Then why don't you?"

"She... she's just so small. What if- what if I drop her? Or I hurt her? What if my arm is too cold and I hurt her and she just cries more?" Bucky whispered.

"Oh... you're scared." Steve breathed.

Bucky looked up at him with pain filled eyes, "I don't want to be." He said, voice cracking.

Steve sighed taking a seat next to him.

"You won't hurt her. I know you. I'm scared too. Of course I'm scared she's not even a full day old yet." He laughed.

"Just hold her. You'll see there's nothing to worry about. Please. You'll need to hold her at one point or another." He tried.

"I vote for another."

"Bucky, now."

"Can't you just give her to a nurse?" He whisper-shouted.

"Bucky I swear to god I'm going to scream at you and I really don't want to because this poor little girl has only been in this world for a few hours but this is the stupidest thing I've ever heard from you." Steve whisper-shouted back.

"I-"

"Take your damn child!" Steve shouted pushing the baby into Bucky's arms.

"Steve! I-"

"Shh! Look." Steve whispered.

Bucky looked down at his arms to see that the baby had finally stopped crying.

He smiled down at the baby as she wrapped her tiny hand around his finger.

He laughed lightly, looking up at Steve.

"Stevie..."

"I told you you wouldn't hurt her." He whispered and Bucky laughed again looking back down at the little girl in his arms.

He leaned down pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"I was worried I wouldn't love her. Because she isn't mine. I don't know how I could ever think that. She's a part of you of course I love her."

"She's _our_ daughter." Steve assures.

"She's our daughter." Bucky repeated as she fell asleep in his arms.

"She's so cute. Like a little princess. She's a princess. Can we name her princess?" He asked.

"I will literally kill you if you name our daughter princess." Steve laughed.

Bucky grinned placing her back down on the bassinet.

Wanda walked out of the bathroom as Bucky laid down on top of Steve.

"Really? Here? With your child just four feet away?" She joked.

Steve laughed wrapping his arms around his husband, "Ain't like we'll get much time for it now."

"Stevie you dog!" Bucky teased.

"Hey Wanda, why don't we name her after you? I mean it's the least we could do."

"Please don't. Sometimes I feel like I should be a flying cartoon character." Wanda said shaking her head, "What about Alice? Like Alice in Wonderland."

"She doesn't look like an Alice. Wendy." Bucky offered.

"Like the fast food place? No." Steve vetoed, "Phoenix."

"Kill me. Rosie."

"Vetó."

"What about Scarlett? Or Autumn." Wanda offered.

"Not Autumn. As for Scarlett..." Bucky started.

"I don't hate it." Steve finished.

Bucky laughed kissing him, "Thank god! We figured it out!"

"Actually, I think I have a better one."

"You’ve got to be kidding me." Bucky scoffed.

Steve apologized; "I'll tell you tomorrow when the others show up. If you hate it so much we can change it."

* * *

Visiting hours started and Natasha popped into the room.

"Gimmie gimmie gimmie! I wanna hold my goddaughter!" She squealed.

"She's not here." Steve answered.

"What? Where is she?" Natasha shouted.

"She's right here." Bucky said with a smile as he walked in with the baby in his arms and a bottle to her lips. "She was hungry."

"Can I hold her?" Natasha asked holding her arms out.

Bucky nodded kissing the child's forehead before handing her to Natasha.

Natasha smiled down at the baby, "Hi. I'm your Auntie Natasha." She whispered.

The baby babbled looking around the room as she spit up on herself.

"Oh princess, honey." Bucky whispered grabbing a towel and cleaning her up.

"Oh I brought her some of the stuff you guys bought." She said handing him back the baby.

"Natasha you didn't have to." Steve said.

Natasha pulled out the plushy elephant and set it down on the bassinet. She also pulled out a soft yellow blanket and and a flowing dress she bought.

"The doctors said-"

"I know what they said I asked. They also said that as long as it's not too tight- hence why it's a flowing dress- it would be okay." She assured. 

"Did you get her a crown too?" Bucky rolled his eyes.

To their surprise, Natasha pulled out a little crown, "Of course I did. She's your daughter isn't she?"

Bucky laughed as Natasha placed the crown on the baby's head.

"When do you get to bring her home?" She asked.

"Tomorrow. Maybe today." Steve answered just as she started crying again.

He stood up and took her out of Bucky's hands lightly rocking her.

"It's okay, sweetie. Shh it's okay. Is the noise bothering you? Or the light? We can turn the lights down and be quiet." He whispered.

Bucky lowered the lights and they started whispering.

"Honey I don't know what else you could need." He whispered.   
  


The baby kept crying. 

"Fuck it." He said after a few minutes of not being able to stop her from crying.

He handed her back to Bucky, pulling his shirt off and taking her back.

"Now I see why woman love men with babies so much." Bucky and Natasha said.

"Huh?" Steve asked confused, "Hey she calmed down! It actually works!" He laughed.

Wanda walked into the room with a plate of food.

"Wanda we told you we'd get you some." Bucky said with a sigh.

"And I needed to move. Calm down." She laughed.

"Did Doctor Smith tell you when you can go back?" Steve asked.

"Today. They want to keep me and your daughter here until lunch though. Make sure everything's okay."

"Oh yay! We can go out to eat then! Pizza or tacos?" Natasha asked.

"Pizza."

"Look at her she's like a little angel." Steve laughed poking her small nose.

"Surprising seeing as she's the spawn of the devil." Bucky scoffed.

"Ouch. I'm hurt, Bucky. Physically hurt."

"What did he do?" Sam asked walking in with a bag, "I didn't know whose clothes was whose. I'm assuming Bucky's the tight leather pants and you're the tight athletic shirt. Speaking of, why aren't you wearing one?"

"Skin on skin contact."

"I'll take some skin on skin contact." Bucky muttered. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yep." Sam laughed.

"Yeah we're not... for a while." Steve said.

"I'm surprised shes not dead yet given you two are her parents." Sam added.   
  


“Yeah. Yet.” Bucky laughed. 

* * *

Lunch time finally came around.

"We can't. What if we crash? What if something happens?" Steve asked, holding the baby tighter.

"Steve, it's time. We have the car seat and I have triple checked it. You can even sit in the back with her." Bucky assured placing his hands on Steve's shoulders.

Steve turned down towards the baby before back up at Bucky, worry written all over his face.

"Stevie, I promise you, she will be okay." He laughed as he picked up the blanket and elephant Natasha had brought to them.

Steve sighed yet followed him out of the hospital, holding on to their daughter tighter, afraid of letting go.

They walked over to the car and Bucky opened the back door so Steve could put the baby in the car seat.

"What about-"

"I already called Tony. He agreed to take Stark and Widow until we get her settled in and they get used to having her there. It might take a few weeks but we'll get to it." Bucky laughed closing the door once the baby was secure.

Steve nodded and went through the other door sitting in the back.

Bucky rolled his eyes before taking a seat in the drivers seat. He started the car and was about to pull out when he saw Steve fiddling around with the baby's seat belt.

He sighed and pulled down to park getting out of the car. He opened the car door and pushed Steve’s hands away checking for himself that the seatbelt was on correctly.

"It's safe. She is safe." He reassured.

He leaned down and bopped her tiny nose before closing the door.

"I'm sorry. I'm being annoying." Steve laughed as Bucky started driving.

"Hey, one of us was bound to start freaking out. I'm glad it wasn't me. I would've fought you on getting into the car." Bucky said hoping to make him feel better.

Steve nodded, reaching over and moving the baby's hair away from her face.

"What if she's cold? Do you think she's cold? Oh what do you know just give me the blanket." Steve snapped holding his hand out.

Bucky passed him the yellow blanket.

Steve smiled as he placed it on her.

Bucky watched his face through the rear view mirror as he relaxed into his seat.

He smiled assuming Steve had finally calmed down.

Steve pulled the blanket off.

"What now?" Bucky asked.

"What if she's too hot? Or what if she's hungry? Or what if she needs to be changed? I've never changed a diaper in my life, Bucky."

"Then it's a good thing I had three little sisters and I _do_ know how to change a diaper. We're here." He opened the garage and parked the car getting out.

He opened the baby's door and unclipped the seatbelt lifting her up and out of the seat.

"Hi, baby girl. Did you like the ride? You were so good you didn't even cry once!" He coo'd.

"Wait!" Steve shouted grabbing her out of Bucky's hands.

"What is it? We're home! Nothing bad can happen."

"We need to clean. I refuse to let her out until we're sure everything is cleaned."

"Steve, you have to cut this crap."

"But what if-"

"I would give my life for this child, Steve and I don't even know her name yet! I wouldn't take her in if it was putting her in any danger!" Bucky shouted.

"Hey, I never- I know you wouldn't ever put her in any danger. But we have a dog and a cat and now a newborn. We have to clean before we go in."

"You know I'd never hurt her right?"

"Of course I do, Bucky. Come on, get in." He said opening his own door.

Bucky sighed going around and heading in as Steve scooted to the middle seat.

"Look at her cute little fingers and adorable button nose." He whispered tickling her toes.

"She is adorable isn't she? Guess you do have some pretty good genes in there after all." Bucky smiled leaning his head against Steve's shoulder.

"We got pretty lucky."

"What if one day she's scared of us? We've done some pretty bad things."

"She won't care because we're her parents and she's going to hear the bad things but also the good ones."

The baby reached her hand out as if searching for something.

"What do you want, sweetie? You want your elephant?" He asked grabbing the elephant and going to hand it to her.

She ignored the elephant and instead wrapped her tiny hand around Bucky's finger.

He smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Hey, whats wrong, Bucky?" Steve asked.

Bucky laughed, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Steve smiled. "She probably thinks her daddy is crazy."

"Well daddy is crazy and the sooner she realizes it the better." Bucky said in a baby voice as he tickled her.

Steve pulled out his phone answering the call.

"Yes Natasha?" He asked with a sigh.

"Where heading to the restaurant. Should we save you guys a seat or are you staying home?"

"We'll be there. Bucky's going to grab some stuff and we'll meet you there." He said before hanging up.

"What do I need to get?" Bucky asked.

"The stroller that you can make into like a basket thing, one of those pacifiers, some bottles and formula, some diapers, and a little hat for her head. We're meeting the team at the restaurant."

Bucky nodded. He gave him a short sweet kiss before going up stairs.

  
He entered the room and finally stopped to breath.   
  


“I’m a father...” he whispered to himself holding a hand to his chest. He gave himself a minute to let it sink in before he grabbed the stuff. 

He came back down with a bag and the stroller.

"Okay okay you won't tell me what you want to call her I at least get to put her in a cute outfit." He said grabbing their daughter and opening the bag.

He pulled off the dress, pulling out a light yellow hoodie, black leggings with a matching black headband for her tiny head, and some small boots.

He finished dressing her and picked her up; "So pretty. Just like your papa." He whispered.

"You did not just call me pretty."

"Of course I did. Papa makes you sound old."

"It's still better than having people call me daddy. When did you have time to buy clothes?"

"When we were driving over. As soon as they said "it's a girl" I told Natasha to place the order." He explained as he gave their daughter a kiss on the cheek.

"Are we walking or taking the car?" He asked.

"Walking." Steve answered getting out of the car.

Bucky nodded strapping the baby into the stroller.

Soon enough they arrived at the restaurant.

"There she is!" Tony laughed when they walked over to the table.

"She? Is the only reason we're here so you can see our daughter?" Steve asked raising an eyebrow.

"Obviously."

Bucky laughed pulling her out of the stroller as they took a seat.

"Tell us her name!" Pepper said.

"Yes; please tell us all her name, Steve. We're all here. You have no excuse." Bucky said slightly patronizing.

"Okay okay." Steve laughed taking her from Bucky, "I guess this is more of a trial run to see how Bucky reacts to it."

"I would like to introduce you all to the newest member of our freaky, messed up family." He laughed, "This is Natalia Beck Barnes-Rogers."

He looked around the table for everyone's reactions.

"I feel like maybe I should explain." He said noticing no one was saying anything.

"Natasha you are the reason we're even together in the first place. If it weren't for you, I doubt we would've gotten together. So Natalia. Plus she has your hair. And Wanda asked us not to name her after her." He laughed.

"That's sweet." Natasha said with a smile.

"We helped too!" Clint said slightly offended pointing at him and Tony.

"Your name is Clinton Francis Barton I'm sorry I can't find anything with that. As for Tony, I didn't want to name our daughter Tony or something else to go with his name."

"Whats with Beck?" Wanda wondered out loud.

Steve smiled, "Beck is after-"

"My sister. You named her after my sister." Bucky whispered.

Steve looked over at him, worried he wouldn't like the name.

"I love it." He assured.

"Natalia Beck Barnes-Rogers. A bit of a mouthful but I love it." He grinned leaning over and giving him a kiss.

Steve laughed pulling away.

"Okay back to lunch!" He said passing Bucky the baby as he grabbed a slice of pizza.

They all went on talking about life and what not.

Soon enough Natalia woke up looking around at her surroundings, bringing her hand up to her mouth letting out a sort of cry.

"I got her." Bucky said before Steve could make a move and he picked her up.

"Hey, Natalia." He whispered gaining her full attention. Then again, he didn't have to do much she was only two days old.

"Yeah that's the perfect name for you. What is it? Are you hungry? Or did you just feel like waking up to scream?" He asked and, obviously, got no response.

He reached to his plate bringing the pizza to his face taking a bite.

"Mmm" he said as he swallowed, "Delicious. Want some?" He asked holding it out to her with a smirk.

She looked at the pizza before back at Bucky.

"Sassy baby. If I ever had any doubt she was your daughter I sure don't now." He laughed.

He placed her down on his lap going through the bag and pulling out a bottle with the already made formula.

He cradled her placing the bottle to her mouth so she could drink.

"Barnes feeding a baby is hilarious and disturbing and I don't know why." Sam laughed.

"I'm sorry would you prefer to feed my child?" Bucky snapped and Natalia started crying again.

"Oh baby no no don't cry." He whispered rocking her, "I know- I know, Uncle Sammy over here is a dick but that doesn't mean you cry because if I cried every time someone here was a dick, I would never stop crying."

Steve draped his arm around Bucky's shoulders with a grin.

"I love you but don't you fucking dare ever call someone a dick in front of our child again." He warned, biting his ear as he let go.

Bucky rolled his eyes looking down at his arms to see Natalia had stopped drinking. He pulled the bottle away placing it on the table as he picked her up, patting her back lightly.

"So which one of you dressed her?" Wanda asked.

"Why?"

"Because one of you understands clothing and going by how both of you dress it just doesn't make sense."

"I did." Bucky answered.

Natalia coughed, throwing up over Bucky.

He gasped pulling her off and handing her over to Steve.

"Oh god she- oh it's going down my shirt!" He screeched gagging and running over to the bathroom.

Steve laughed leaning over and grabbing a wipe, cleaning her mouth.

"Okay can she be my favorite Avenger?" Sam asked pointing at Natalia.

"No because I may have been an idiot joining this team but she won't be. No you won't. You'll be a lot smarter then I was." Steve answered, changing to a baby voice half way through.

"I give it a week before we all claw our ears off." Wanda added as Bucky sat back down.

"I quit already." He laughed.

"You've got some throw up in your hair." Natasha said.

He sighed, "I think I'm going to go home and shower."

Steve nodded going to stand up. "Yeah okay."

"No, Steve. _I'm_ going home. You are going to stay here. I'll take Natalia. And then in the middle of the night when she starts crying you can get up and take care of it." He said pushing him back into the seat.

"But-"

"You'll never let her into the house if you're there the least I can do is get her in before you get home."

He took the baby placing her back in the stroller and walked out.

Steve turned to the others tapping his foot impatiently.

"He's kidding right? He's coming back right? He doesn't expect me to just be okay with him leaving with our child. Right?"

"You guys don't get boat sick do you?" Tony asked, changing subjects.

* * *

"Welcome home, Natalia." He said with a smile as he walked into their home. 

"Daddy needs to take a shower so here's what we're going to do." He continued as he unclipped the basket part of the stroller and walked into the bathroom.

He gave her a pacifier along with a blanket and the elephant.

"I'm going to shower and you're going to sit right here in my view so I can make sure you're a-okay."

' _You're talking to a baby. You've gone mad._ ' The Winter Solider patronized in his mind as he undressed and got in the shower.

' _What if im talking to a baby? At least I'm not talking to some voice in my head_!'

' _Dumbass you just did!'_

' _At least I'm happy!'_

_'We both know you'll never be happy, James.'_

' _I am right now with my daughter and my husband!'_

' _The daughter that isn't yours and the husband you're just using for sex? Yes seems intoxicatingly amusing. If you went down to a bar every night you'd get more then you do out of him!'_

' _I'm with him because I love him not just because of the sex. I unlike you am not a monster.'_

_'I am you!'_

_'You're what they made me. Of all the reasons I should be locked up in a mental institution; this, the fact I talk to you, is number one on my list.'_

He finished washing himself off; arguing with the voices in his head the entire time.

He pulled on some sweats before taking Natalia to the room.

"Now this isn't your real room it's actual papa and daddy's but until you're a little older you're going to sleep in here with us. Unless we want some alone time and then you're going to spend some time with one of your aunts or uncles."

' _You're doing it again.'_

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy I know I am." He laughed taking her over to the changing table to change her before putting her in a onesie.

"Huh, guess all those sisters paid off."

"How'd they pay off?" Steve asked walking up behind him.

"Home already?"

"It's been like an hour. I'm surprised I stayed away that long. I missed my wittle baby girl. Yes I did oh yes I did." He said kissing the top of her head.

Bucky smiled wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist.

"God I love you. Both of you. My husband. My daughter... oh! Did you pick? Who's the new "Captain"?" He asked.

"Tony made it explicitly clear he didn't want to be captain a few years ago."

"So me?" Bucky joked.

"No. Sam." Steve answered.

"The _bird_..." Bucky scowled.

Steve laughed turning around in his arms. "We have to take her to her first doctors appointment tomorrow."

"Let's worry about tonight first. I have a feeling it's not going to be so easy."

"I doubt it. She's a precious little angel." Steve said as he pulled out of Bucky's arms grabbing Natalia.

"A precious little angel is exactly what you are isn't it?" He smiled.

"I don't think angel is the right word seeing as she's the spawn of a kinky little devil." Bucky muttered.

"Fuck off." Steve laughed.

Bucky grinned kissing his neck, "Bed." He whispered.

"We are not having sex with our child two feet away!" Steve whispered.

"I didn't say anything about sex! The doctors appointment is at seven in the morning and I'm tired! Just because I say bed doesn't mean sex it means sleep unless I directly say sex!" Bucky shouted slapping his arm.

Sooner rather than later they put Natalia down and went to sleep.

10 pm: she woke up crying, her pacifier having fallen out of her mouth.

1 am: she woke up hungry.

4 am.

Bucky groaned smacking Steves arm.

"Wake UP!" He shouted, he himself crying at having been woken up yet again.

"Why?! You're awake! Take care of it yourself!" Steve shouted whacking him away, grabbing the pillow and putting it over his head.

"I did it last time!"

"No I did!"

"She's your child!"

"She's _**our**_ child!"

"Before sunrise she's your child."

"Don't quote lion king on me."

"Rock, Paper, Scissors."

"Glad to see we're settling this as the adults we are." Steve sighed turning on the lights as he sat up.

He shot scissors and Bucky shot rock.

"Haha!" Bucky laughed.

Steve groaned standing up.

He walked over and picked the baby up placing her on the changing station as he pulled out a new diaper.

"Did I tell you I don't know how to change a diaper?" Steve asked.

"Gods it's simple! Wipe, powder, fold! It's like a burrito!" Bucky shouted.

* * *

"Hi, Im Steve Barnes-Rogers I called to scheduale-"

"A newborn wellness appointment right?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"The newborn in the stroller."

"Right." He laughed.

"Fill these out. The doctor will call you in soon enough." The man said handing him a clipboard.

Steve smiled and headed to sit down with Bucky.

"Ah, family medical history. This can take anywhere from three minutes to three hours." He sighed as he began filling it in.

"Maybe we should've thought about that before getting Wanda pregnant. You don't think she's going to have any of those problems do you?" Bucky asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it."

"Barnes-Rogers." The doctor called and they headed in.

The doctor did the normal check up, checking the baby's weight, height, head circumference because that's what they do, and reflexes.

"Okay. Everything seems good. Any family health issues?" The doctor asked.

Bucky laughed, "I'd sit down for this doc. It's a long list."

"He's right." Steve said.

"Okay." The doctor said taking a seat.

"I was born in 1918, I used to be 5'7 and 110 pounds before a scientist injected me with a sort of potion thing. My right eye was 15/20 and my left was 14/20 and my ears didn't work that well either and I think I might have been colorblind. I had asthma, scarlet fever, rheumatic fever, sinusitis, chronic and frequent colds, high blood pressure, palpitation, easy fatiguability, heart trouble, nervous trouble of any sort, my mother was a tuberculosis patient, and a family member has had diabetes, cancer, stroke, and heart disease. Did I mention I had anemia? I was diabetic, had asthma, and scoliosis. But I'm okay now!" Steve finished leaving both Bucky and the Doctor in shock.

"How are you not dead?" Bucky asked mouth hanging open.


	52. Has it already been a year?

**  
****October 28, 2018** **  
**

"So? Have you decided what she's going to be for Halloween?" Sam asked.

"What?" Bucky laughed sitting down with Natalia on his lap.

"Halloween? When people dress up?"

"She's eleven days old she's not dressing up."

"You're no fun." Sam pouted.

Steve walked into the room and Natalia's arm shot out towards him.

Bucky laughed pulling her arm down, "Doctor was right. Reflexes do start kicking in this week."

"You want your papa?" He whispered picking her up as he stood up.

He walked over and handed her to Steve.

"I agree with Sam. We should dress her up." Steve said as he followed him over to the couch.

"Steve!"

"It'll be fun! And we can get free candy!"

"Candy goes on sale the day after."

"He said free not fee." Sam corrected.

"Go to work. He made you Captain for some reason."

"I could send you to work."

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't! Steve! Tell him!" Bucky shouted.

Steve looked down at the baby, bopping her nose repeatedly, staying out of the conversation.

"So I'm out three hero's? Everyone takes a break when I'm in charge?" Sam scoffed.

"Oh fuck you! I fought in World War Two! And I was gay during it! That's enough trauma for me!"

"Sam also fought with the military." Steve whispered.

"Oh fuck you all!" He shouted standing up and taking his daughter away from Steve.

"Come on, Natalia, it's tummy time." He coo'd as he walked away. 

* * *

**October 31, 2018**

Bucky opened the door and Natasha walked in.

"How's it going Cowboy?" She laughed looking at his outfit.

"Harde har har." He said rolling his eyes.

"Steve wanted to dress up for Halloween. I remembered him mentioning something about cowboys turning him on. Seemed like a win win. He gets us all to dress up, I get to watch him squirm." He said with a grin as they walked up to Natalia’s actual room which in the mean time they were using for a "play room" and for tummy time.

He picked her up, "She's been such a good girl. Barely crying now and seems to enjoy tummy time." He said with a smile as he looked over his pumpkin dressed daughter.

"Steve pick the costume?" Natasha asked.

"Obviously. He gets all the fun and I get all the parenting."

"I'm sorry watching a baby lie on the ground is boring!" Steve shouted from upstairs.

"Not my fault I don't want our daughter to have a flat head!" Bucky shouted back, “You’re going to have a nice round head and be very pretty, Natalia. I promise.” 

"I'm guessing you haven't slept much the past few days."

"She sleeps all the time except when we need her to." He laughed.

"I'm slowly going insane, Natasha and it's only been two weeks. What's going to happen the next eighteen _years_?"

"Do you need to go back to work already?"

"No. I can't leave her. She's my precious little princess!"

"Then what do you want?"

"Well... maybe... you could... watch her... for an hour. While we..."

"You want to have sex."

"Even if it means I have to dress like a cowboy."

"No." Steve said as he walked into the room.

"But-"

"We are not giving our daughter away just to have some... fun."

"Sex. You want me to tie you up you can say the word."

"Not in front of our precious little princess."

"She's dressed as a pumpkin why princess?" Natasha asked confused.

  
“I told Steve we should’ve named her princess.” Bucky answered.   
  


The doorbell rang and the chiming voices of children rang, "TRICK OR TREAT"

"I've got it!" Bucky said running down as he grabbed the bucket of candy.

He opened the door with a grin.

"Oh well don't you all look wonderful!" He said as he started handing out candy.

"I see a witch and a pumpkin and- Captain America! Dashing as ever." He laughed. "Where's the rest of the team?"

"Black Widow is a few doors down and so is Iron Man!" The little boy said with a grin.

"Of course they're not far behind. Best of luck."

The kids skipped away over to the next house.

"Who were you talking to?" Steve asked.

"Just a little Captain America. Guess you really are a fan favorite."

"To kids yeah. Not so much adults. They don't like what I have to say."

"We're gonna be cool parents right?" Bucky wondered.

"Obviously." Steve laughed wrapping his arm around Bucky's shoulders; "Now um, for next year, maybe a doctor." He whispered.

"Steven!"   
  


“I’m just saying!”   
  


“Your mother was a nurse goddamnit!” 

* * *

**Thanksgiving**

"Smile! Come on! It's not that hard! You smile to make everyone believe you're okay now smile!" Steve whined, Natalia staring confused.

"Is he mentally stable?" Tony asked sipping his coffee.

"Kids are meant to show they're real smile around week five. We're a day in and he's upset she hasn't smiled yet." Clint explained.

"Of course I'm upset! I want her to smile at _me_ before she smiles at Bucky!" Steve scoffed.

"Come on, Natalia! I'm your papa. Smile for me! Smile for papa!" He said with a big, fake smile trying to get her to copy him.

"If your papa does that mean Bucky is-"

"Dont, Tony. It's not funny." Steve snapped still smiling like an idiot.

"Come on, Honey, if you smile I'll- oh my god get the dog." He said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Tony asked.

"Yes! Dogs get people happy!"

"No. This is a bad idea. I won't bring the dog out just for you to get a smile when he could easily hurt her!"

"She's my child!"

"And you're not thinking straight. A smile isn't a big deal. She smiles every time she poops!"

"Would one of you motherfuckers go buy some pie?" Sam asked sticking his head in through the kitchen door.

"Wilson! Natasha's going to burn the place down get in here!" Bucky shouted.

"I'm not going to burn the place down!" Natasha shouted.

Steve groaned picking Natalia up off the ground as he stood up.

"I'll go buy the pie." He said.

"I'll come with." Tony said getting up and following him out.

"Can you pass me her binky?" Steve asked as he strapped Natalia into her car seat.

"Uhh" Tony said as he searched the bag for one.

Steve took it out of his hand placing it in Natalia's mouth before closing the door and getting in the drivers seat.

"What are you waiting for? Get in!" He said honking the horn.

Tony laughed getting into the car.

"We need to talk." He said a few minutes into the awkward driver.

"Pepper’s pregnant?"

"No! You really want me to have a child." Tony said with a sigh.

"Yeah it would be cool! We could raise them together." Steve said rolling his eyes.

"Maybe for your second kid."

Steve laughed, "As much as I want Natalia to have a brother or sister I doubt Wanda would carry another child for us."

"And I'm sure she would."

"How?"

"Pietro. She wouldn't want a child growing up without a brother. Someone to protect her even when you guys can't."

"We'll always protect her she's our daughter."

"Steve you have a dangerous job- a dangerous life! There's no knowing. You're always going to be in the public eye and that means she is too. Kids are _mean_ and _jealous_ and... she has two dads. One of which tried to kill the other. You saw how the public reacted to the news."

"Mostly everyone reacted fine even if not right away."

"There's still a lot of people-"

"There'll always be."

"You remember what it was like to be a teenager, Rogers?"

"Do you want to talk about something else or just my awkward, puberty filled teenage years where I had to sleep in a tiny bed in just my boxers next to the man I not only love but was and still am sexually attracted to? Because it was awkward as hell when my mother had to work late and he'd stay over. If you really want to talk about that I will gladly go into detail about the time I was sick and my mother had to stay at the hospital working so Bucky stayed over all week taking care of me and I got a boner and was too sick to even get up or take care of it. You try explaining that to the person you love who is taking care of you out of the goodness of his heart."

"Why do you have to make everything awkward?"

"You started it. So what do you really want?"

"Why haven't you told them?"

"Who’s them and told what?"

"Natasha and Bucky. About their child." Tony shouted exasperated at the beating around the bush.

Steve shushed him coming to a halt.

"What? It's not like Natalia can talk yet."

"If we talk about it- if I tell them it becomes more real than it already is. I risk losing everything. I haven't thought about it in weeks and you go and bring it up?" Steve whispered.

"They have a right to know! Wouldn't you want to know?"

"Not if it risked tearing up my family and my life."

"You'd willingly never know Natalia as long as it meant maybe- just maybe- not having your husband and friend be upset at you for... what? two hours?"

"I need more time, Tony. This isn't something I can just do."

"You have a year before I tell him myself and if you wait a year to tell him he has another daughter- to tell him his sister is still alive when she could die any day now- if she does die before you tell him he won't forgive you."

* * *

"How do I know when the turkey is ready?" Natasha asked opening the oven.

"You act like I know." Bucky scoffed.

"Sam?"

"I mostly ate by myself." Sam answered with a shrug.

"Vision used to cook for us." Wanda said apologetically.

"Tony has cooks." Pepper added.

"You're all useless." Natasha scoffed closing the oven.

"I'm making potato's!" Bucky shouted, offended at the insult.

"I just gave birth a month ago." Wanda said with a smirk, it having been her excuse since Natalia was born.

"I want my baby back!" Bucky whined.

"Time to play, is he talking about Steve or Natalia!" Sam laughed in a game show host voice.

"Both." Pepper laughed.

"I was talking about my actual child not the man who acts like a child but yes I would like my husband back too."

"Why am I cooking? You've all tasted my food. All I can cook is desert. You're all going to get poisoned." He added.

Steve and Tony walked into the kitchen.

"Someone order some pies?" Tony asked lifting two bags.

"And a baby." Steve joked following him in.

"Yes!" Bucky said turning the stove off and taking the child out of Steve's hands.

"Hey baby girl daddy's missed you!" He practically squealed kissing Natalia's cheek.

Still no smile.

"God it's not that hard, Natalia just smile!"

"Hey Steve, tell me something." Natasha said opening the oven.

Steve walked over looking over her shoulder into the oven.

"Oh yeah that's done." He assured.

She grinned slipping on the oven mitts and pulling it out.

"We still have an hour left before dinner right?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah about an hour. Hour and a half. Why?" Natasha answered.

"A-and you guys are our friends you're practically family right? So you'd do us a favor? Any favor. It won't matter what it is you'll help us out right?"

"I don't like where this is heading."

"Watch your goddaughter for thirty minutes. I was meant to still have two months and instead I lost two months. Watch her for thirty minutes just put her on her stomach and have her left her head. If she gets fussy just give her her pacifier. I swear it'll just be thirty minutes. I'll be in and out." He promised.

"If she starts crying I don't care what you're doing I'm going in." Natasha said.

Bucky laughed grabbing Steves hand and running off towards their old room.

Steve laughed, Bucky pushing him onto the bed, his lips attacking Steves.

"I- I feel bad just putting Natalia off on them. She's our daughter." Steve breathed, Bucky slipping his hand into Steves pants and palming at his cock.

"They don't care and they understand. A child is stressful. Sex is a great stress relief." He whispered against his lips as he ground down against Steve's thigh.

"Do you think they'd mind giving us an extra twenty minutes? Just to kiss you because god do you taste good. And maybe an hour to sleep... before we have to go back to being parents?" He asked slowing both his hips and hand as his eyes slid close.

Steve laughed lifting Bucky's chin, "We could just sleep." He whispered.

"No no I wanna- okay maybe, maybe just a hand job or even better just some heavy petting with a lot of kissing." Bucky said giving up on the idea of sex.

Steve nodded pulling him back into a kiss as Bucky resumed moving his hand.

Not even fifteen minutes later a knock came at the door.

"Oh lover boys, your child is crying. Come out to socialize. If not then... we'll all know what you're doing." Clint said from outside the door.

Steve groaned as Bucky pulled off him.

"Come on we should at least make an appearance. It is thanksgiving after all." Bucky said with an apologetic smile.

"But I'd rather have you for dinner!" Steve whined.

"Oh and I fully plan on you eating me out but how about we make that desert? I'll add some whipped cream." Bucky whispered.

Steve frowned; "Come on Buck, you and me. This bed. Rock my world, baby." He whispered.

Bucky laughed placing light kisses on Steve's lips.

"Stevie I would love to say yes but the others are doing us the favor of watching our daughter so we could have a bit of alone time. The least we could do is make an appearance. Maybe they'll baby sit again later." He said walking towards the door.

"Gods... pretty as a picture." He whispered biting his lip.

Steve looked over at him with a grin. "Could say the same thing bout you, baby."

"Whatdya say I do just that? Get a picture I mean. Next time you're naked." Bucky whispered stepping closer.

"Wha-what?" Steve stammered going red all over.

"Yeah..."

"Okay." Steve answered and Bucky looked shocked.

"I mean it. Take it. You can look at it whenever I'm gone on a mission." Steve said with a wink.

"Oh trust me I will." He growled walking over to him and pushing his shirt up.

He slowly started kissing his lower abdomen trailing up his abs to his lips, his finger trailing Steves V-line.

He bit his bottom lip as he pulled off getting up and putting his hair into a half bun.

"Bucky..." Steve groaned.

Bucky laughed placing a kiss on a steves now red, plump lips.

"I'll be in the dining room with the others. You obviously need a few minutes. Toys are probably in the drawer if you need some help." Bucky teased before walking out.

Bucky headed down to the dining room where the others were already seated.

"Where's your husband? Tied up?" Tony asked.

"No that's for desert." Bucky winked as Natasha handed him the baby.

"She won't stop crying." She apologized.

Bucky laughed as Steve walked down the stairs handing him a pre-made baby bottle.

"No offense but I really just want to leave this child with you guys and go back home and sleep and I mean sleep. I didn't realize just how tired I was until I started actually falling asleep." Steve said as Tony started serving the turkey.

Bucky rolled his eyes running his hand up and down Steve's thigh. "Don't worry. We'll get to sleep again in eighteen years."

"We should've stayed in our room. Left them to figure out what to do."

"What? And have me slam you against the wall and fuck you here?" Bucky whispered with a laugh as Sam handed him the potato's to serve himself.

He placed Natalia in the play crib, close enough to keep an eye on her before coming back to finish serving himself.

"Fuck you. Why is it you're only interested in having sex when people are around?" Steve whispered back.

"It just makes it all the more fun."

Steve scoffed scooting his chair in along to closer to Bucky, dropping his hand into Bucky's lap so it's him stroking his thigh.

Yet it's not how Bucky was doing it in a comforting manner. No he's going full out tracing the inside of his thigh up to his crotch barely missing it before back to his thigh.

Bucky flicked his eyes over to Steve, ' _What the hell do you think you're doing?_ ' He thought to himself, turning back to Clint and continuing their conversation.

Steve sighed dropping his head onto Bucky's shoulder in a way anyone could easily view as boredom.

The real twist was when he started kissing behind his ear nibbling on the lobe.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bucky shouted as Steve pulled away from his ear so it looked as if he had just has his head lying on his shoulder these past few minutes.

He lifted his head putting on a concerned face.

"I wasn't doing anything. Are you feeling alright? Maybe you’re hallucinating. Wouldn’t want that now would we. End up attacking the turkey thinking it’s me.” 

"Yeah you okay dude? It's not the undercooked turkey is it?" Sam added as Steve lightly squeezed his thigh.

"It's not undercooked!" Natasha shouted.

"Y-yeah man everything's fine. The tiredness must be getting to me." Bucky laughed.

"Hey did I ever tell you how Sam got beat up by an ant?" Natasha asked with a smirk.

"Man! Ant- _Man_!" Sam shouted as Natasha started the story.

As everyones focus returned to Natasha Steve started kissing Bucky's neck again.

"God if only you knew just what it's taking me not to jump you right now. How much I want to feel you, inside me. How much it's taking not to be rock hard right now." He whispered brushing his hand against Bucky's crotch giving it a squeeze, "Unlike you." He breathed as Bucky let out a little whine.

"I know what you're doing _I know what you're doing_ and it's not going to work oh how it's not going to work no matter how hard you try to make it work. No, because I refuse to bottom with these people in the other room to hear me getting pounded into." Bucky whispered rushing through every word.

"Yes sir." Steve whispered with a smirk.

"Really Wilson? An Ant beat you up?" Bucky asked as Natasha finished the story.

"MAN! Ant MAN!" Sam shouted.

"I rented out the greatest showman for tonight if you guys want to watch it." Wanda said changing the subject from Ant-Man.

Steve nodded along with the others as he fiddled with his fork flicking it so it flew over landing just past Bucky's seat.

"Shit. You'd think I was drunk." He laughed leaning over Bucky's lap trying to grab the fork.

Bucky dropped his hand into Steves hair pulling at it so his mouth would be directly over his cock.

' _You wanna play that way? We'll play that way_.' He thought to himself pushing Steve's head down.

"Steve have you found your damn fork yet or do you need someone else to find it for you? I swear Natalia could find it faster than you." Bucky asked.

"-.-- --- ..- / .-- .- -. -. .- / .--. .-.. .- -.-- / - .... .- - / .-- .- -.-- ..--.. / .-- . / -.-. .- -. / .--. .-.. .- -.-- / - .... .- - / .-- .- -.-- .-.-.-" (You wanna play that way? We can play that way.) He tapped out on the table knowing fully well that Steve knew Morse code.

"What the hell?" Natasha and Sam both asked.

"What?" Bucky asked as he pushed Steve’s head back down against his cock.

"Morse code." Natasha said simply.

"Natasha I don't remember what we were taught in the army sometimes I tap out random things. I have no clue what I said if I even said anything." He lied letting go of Steve’s head so he could come back up with the fork face red.

"What happened to you?" Sam laughed.

"He tried to kill me! He kept moving the fork around with his foot and then I almost died."

"That makes no sense. Eat your food." Bucky scoffed.

"Everyone ready for desert?" Wanda asked once everyone's plates were cleared.

Everyone nodded and she stood up taking the plates into the kitchen.

"I hope I've been good sir I plan on getting rewarded tonight." He whispered lightly sucking on his neck.

He stops as soon as Bucky's breathing starts speeding up.

"I thought you were going to destroy me tonight. How the tables have turned." Steve said biting his lip as he pulled away.

' _You're going to get killed tonight._ ' A voice in his head said as he started moving his hand again only to be stopped by Bucky's hand as he turned to face him.

"You just fucking wait." He growled and Steve let out a soft moan.

"You could help out you know. My father didn't wish you were his son just because you sit on your ass all day did he?" Tony asked.

"What?" Steve asked confused and Bucky started laughing.

"What do you want us to do?" Bucky asked.

"Get the movie ready. I'll tell Wanda we'll eat desert after the movie." Tony said.

Bucky stood up glad for his black jeans.

"Coming Hun?" He asked sweetly knowing Steve was in sweats.

Steve gulped turning in his chair. He stood up and made a dash out the room avoiding contact with everyone.

"Maybe the turkey _was_ undercooked." Tony muttered. 

Steve walked in to find Bucky on the couch waiting for him. He tapped his lap.

Steve grabbed the control and walked over to him sitting down on his lap face fifty shades of red.

He reached over letting his hands under Steve’s shirt drawing little shapes on his skin.

"So pretty. You drive me mad." He whispered thrusting up against his ass.

' _Stupid pants_.'

"Please Bucky please can't we just go to our old room? Natalia's asleep so we're not really bothering them by leaving her here. I won't make it through the movie." Steve whined as Bucky dropped one hand onto Steve's cock purposely not moving it.

The others walked in just as they put the movie in.

"I don't get the deal with Zac Efron." Bucky said as the movie ended.

"You're kidding right? Because every teen girl in the world is about to run in through that door if you're not kidding." Sam asked.

"Who wants ice cream with their pie?" Steve asked standing up already heading to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go check on Natalia. Make sure she didn't die." Bucky said excusing himself as he headed out.

He walked over to where Natalia was sleeping making sure she was okay before going into the kitchen where Steve was serving desert.

"Want some fudge with that?" Bucky asked grabbing the bottle of fudge.

Steve turned to him, "yeah sure." He said stepping aside.

Bucky walked over to the plates before turning to Steve and kissing him.

"Sorry. Just needed to get one more kiss." He said innocently.

Steve rolled his eyes pulling him back to him.

"Mm well hello there." Bucky whispered as he felt Steves dick pressing against his leg.

He slipped his left hand into Steves pants still kissing him as he squeezed his ass.

"That ass was built to take dick." He muttered against Steve's lips.

Steve just let out a small moan not noticing when Bucky moved his hand to the front of his pants pulling the waistband away from his body his other hand grabbing the chocolate syrup again.

He only notices once Bucky has already squirted the cold chocolate down his pants.

Steve gasped pulling away leaving Bucky laughing.

"You little shit!" Steve shouted staring down at the wet chocolate stain in the front of his pants.

"That's attractive." Bucky joked still laughing as he dodged Steve’s attack.

Steve grabbed the bottle of strawberry syrup instead and backed him up against the counter before pouring it down the front of his shirt all the while Bucky screamed. 

He pushed him off him pinning Steve to the ground as he grabbed the caramel smearing it all over his face and hair.

Steve licked his lips, "Almost as tasty as you." He said before reaching behind him and grabbing some sprinkles pouring them on Bucky's head.

"Truce?" He asked pushing Bucky off him and standing up.

Bucky looks him over, "Nah." He laughed as he kissed him grabbing the ice cream and pouring it down the back of Steves pants.

Steve yelped at the cold grabbing his own weapon (a can of whipped cream) and shooting it into Bucky's own pants followed by a bunch of banana slices.

Bucky pulled away licking at his lips.

"You look delicious." He joked.

"Oh I'm sure I do. Like a sundae. Just missing the nuts."

"Oh I bet I can make you nut. Better yet I bet I can do it just by licking you clean." Bucky whispered licking at his caramel covered jaw.

Steve laughed pushing him off him, "Bedroom?" He asked.

"Yeah." Bucky answered with a sigh giving in.

Steve grinned grabbing his hand and rushing out.

"What happened to you?!" Wanda shouted.

"We'll clean it up!" Bucky promised as Steve led him upstairs.

"Got you all hot and bothered sir?" Steve whispered when they finally got to the room.

"All night and I've figured out exactly what I'm going to do about it." Bucky panted as he started pulling his clothes off.

"Ugh great I'm all sticky." He groaned.

"That shouldn't sound hot but it does."

"I've also got banana squishing around under my balls." Bucky added and Steve laughed.

"Poor you." He said as he started licking up the strawberry syrup.

"Mmmm delicious" he said drawing his finger through the goop and bringing it to Buckys mouth.

Bucky moaned around his finger as Steve’s other hand pinched his nipple, his tongue still going at the syrup.

"The delivery makes it so much better." He said as Steve pulled off.

"So if I poured it over my-"

"I already took care of that." Bucky cut him off looking down at the chocolate stain.

Bucky laughed as he tried pulling Steve’s pants down to find them stuck to him thanks to the chocolate.

"This is gonna hurt." He promised before ripping them down.

Steve yelped in pain. Apparently chocolate is not a good idea when it comes to your dick.

"I swear to god-" he started when Bucky pushed him onto the bed framing his hips in place licking away at the chocolate.

He pulled away pulling off his own pants before slamming his lips against Steve's again grinding down against him.

"Ow ow ow ow ow." He said as he pulled away.

"No chocolate no chocolate no chocolate ever again." He said as he stood up.

"Shower?" Steve called and Bucky nodded heading into the bathroom soon followed by his husband.

* * *

"You know, one year ago today right here you asked me to drive you to the hospital because you were in love with Steve." Natasha said to Bucky with a smile later that night.

"Has it really only been a year?" Bucky asked with a laugh.

"Yeah."

"Shit. I thought Steve was stuck in a box. Remember that?"

"I was meant to stay a month and I ended up carrying a child for you." Wanda added as she walked in taking a seat.

"You thought I was having a seizure."

"You blamed it on my turkey too." Natasha laughed.

"Tony set Steve up on a date too remember!" Wanda laughed.

"Who did he even get out with?" Bucky asked as they all thought back.

"Some lady I found at starbucks. I think it only lasted two dates." Tony answered from the door.

"Well tickle me pink and call me a pickle." Clint chimed in leaving the three laughing and Wanda and Bucky confused.

"You tried to kill him too!" He said still laughing.

"You only talked Russian for like three weeks. I had to translate." Natasha reminded.

"Life lessons with Natasha: best way to get over someone is to get under someone else." Bucky said and they all laughed.

"She signed you up for dating apps too." Clint pointed out.

"Which she never deleted and I got a message from someone a few weeks ago causing Steve to lose his marbles." Bucky said shooting her a glare.

"He had a vibrator up his ass at a charity event."

"You two dated." Natasha laughed.

"You guys sent Steve dirty messages!" Bucky shouted.

"You played Marco Polo and kissed in Paris." Clint said with a sigh.

"I got captured."

"You guys kept your relationship a secret."

"We got caught by the paparazzi and broke in to delete the pictures."

"Steve got shot." Wanda whispered.

"You moved out."

"And you almost went to jail." Tony said nudging Bucky.

"He almost proposed." Clint added.

"So did I." Bucky whispered looking down at the ring on his finger.

"I figured out time travel."

"I sent Steve back in time and when he told me he kissed Peggy I told him to go back to her. Then I went after him." He smiled to himself, "I'm always going to wonder if maybe he was on his way to propose to her and I just happened to get there first. Maybe if we had taken five more minutes he would've married her instead of me."

"You got married."

"We never had a honeymoon."

"You had a baby."

"And now we're here." Natasha whispered with a sigh.

"We've been through a hell of a lot this year." Wanda laughed.

"What do you have planned for this new year Stark? One of us actually end up dead?" Bucky asked.

"I'll tell you what, we're going to enjoy the first year of our daughters life. We are all going to have a good time and not get shot or captured or send anyone back in time." Steve said as he walked in with Sam.

"That and I have a cruise planned." Tony said with a grin before walking out.

"Wha- he can't do that! He can't just- Tony!" Bucky shouted.


	53. Baby’s First Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELP! Who do y’all ship Sam, Wanda, and Nat with? I have like the next twenty years of their lives planned so I really need to figure these things out. Please let me know who you ship them with. Obviously not Steve, Bucky, Clint, or Tony because well obviously....

"Happy birthday." Bucky whispered in a sing song voice as he snuck up behind his husband.

"What are you- shut up!" Steve whispered looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

He chuckled wrapping his arms around his neck, "It took some digging but I managed to figure out that today, December 20th, is the one and only, Steven Grant Rogers’ real birthday."

"Just don't make a big deal about it." Steve whispered.

"It's your birthday! 100 years old. Man you're old."

"You're a year older than me, old man."

Bucky grinned and guilt seeped into Steves stomach.

He pulled away with a frown.

"Hey whats wrong?" Bucky asked.

"Becca's alive." Steve whispered.

"Her names Natalia. Middle name is Beck. Of course she's alive." Bucky laughed.

Steve sighed turning to him, "Your sister! She's alive. She's still alive."

"What?" Bucky whispered.

"I saw her a few months ago. I should've told you earlier but- it's complicated."

"Hey it’s okay it makes sense. If it was your mother I wouldn't know how to tell you either. We have to go see her. No, it's your birthday. We can go tomorrow."

"But that's not it-"

"Steve, it's okay." Bucky said with a grin grabbing his hand.

"We can go see her today. It- I want to."

"I'll get Natalia ready." He walked away.

"Hey, Natalia baby, we're going to go see your Aunty Becca." He whispered pulling her into an adorable red Christmas tree onesie attached to a poofy green skirt adding a red bowed headband to her tiny head.

He leaned down pressing a kiss to her forehead earning a small smile from the baby as she brought her hand up into her mouth her other one reaching over for a toy.

Bucky laughed grabbing the elephant and handing it to her.

"You just find your little toes and fingers fascinating don't you?" He coo'd in a baby voice adding some stripped tights and little boots.

Widow meowed as she came into the room jumping up onto the bed next to Natalia.

"Careful, Widow." Bucky said. It was time for the dog and cat to be around the baby but it still worried them.

"It's really cold outside- на улице очень холодно- we'll bring a blanket and a jacket for you but if it's really cold we'll buy you some gloves." He said knowing he was meant to start speaking other languages by now if he wanted her to know it.

He picked her up and placed her in the stroller adding a blanket on top of her.

He grabbed the bag with all the stuff adding in a picture book and her jacket pushing the stroller out.

"Oh you are adorable. Just like your daddy." Steve said with a smile.

"Has she had tummy time yet today?" He asked Bucky.

"Not yet."

"Okay I'm going down to the gym later today. I'll take her with me."

They headed to the place Steve had gone a few months ago.

"What if she doesn't want to see me?" Bucky asked when Steve parked the car.

"Then we'll leave. It'll be her loss. I'm going to head in. You come in when you're ready." He offered his husband a smile before walking out.

Bucky took a deep breath turning around to Natalia.

"I can do this. She's just my sister. I lived with her for like eighteen years. What's the worse that could happen? And you deserve to meet your aunt. Plus what does it say about me if I can't even face her?" He got out of the car and took the stroller out to place Natalia in.

"You're actually named after her. Her and your aunty Nat."

Natalia smiled up at him and he grinned.

"Yeah your aunty Nat you know her." He laughed.

Steve walked into the flower shop buying a bouquet of flowers before heading up to Rebecca’s room.

"Becca, love." He smiled.

"Steve, you're back." She smiled back.

Steve showed her the flowers before putting them into the empty vase.

"What would my brother think if he knew you were giving me flowers?"

Steve laughed as he took a seat.

"Speaking of Bucky, he's here."

"He is?"

"Yeah. I told him he doesn't have to come in if he can't. It's a lot to take in, Becca. And I- I haven't told him about Ivy yet. Please don't tell him. Give me some time. I'm trying to figure out the best time and way to tell him." Steve told her.

She looked over at him knowing it wasn't just that he was trying to find out when to do it.

"I know what you're thinking but it's not-" he cut himself off as Bucky walked in.

"Becca." He whispered.

"Bucky." She laughed as he walked over and gave her a hug.

"God you got old." He joked.

"You look terrible given you're meant to only look what thirty is it?"

"Haven't really slept these past two months."

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" She asked confused.

Bucky smiled walking over to the stroller. He unclipped the belt and pulled Natalia out of the stroller.

"Becca this is Natalia Beck Barnes-Rogers. Your niece."

"You have a daughter..." she whispered with a grin and Steve’s head snapped over to her.

"Yeah we do." Bucky laughed walking over and sitting on the bed.

He grabbed Natalia's little hand and waved it. "Hi Aunty Becca!" He said jokingly.

"Steve's eyes?" She wondered.

Bucky nodded, "Yeah. She has Steve's eyes."

"She's beautiful. Guess she got lucky." She teased.

"Yeah she did. Could've been ugly." Bucky laughed.

"Shut up." Steve scoffed reaching over and taking Natalia out of Bucky's hands.

"Papa’s not ugly is he?" He asked her.

Natalia looked up at him with wide eyes before laughing.

Steve looked over at Bucky with a grin, "She laughed. I got her to laugh! Ha take that. You got her smile but I got her laugh and a laugh is a hell of a lot better."

"She's laughing _at_ you, idiot. I'll gladly just take the smile."

"Bucky? You're back." Rebecca smiled.

"I never went anywhere." Bucky said confused.

"Steves here too. Who-who's that?" She pointed at Natalia.

"Natalia? Your niece? I just told you."

"Why aren't we home? Where are we?"

Bucky turned over to Steve, "What's happening?" He asked.

"She's a hundred, Bucky. She has Alzheimer's."

"Alzheimer's- you didn't- so she doesn't remember any of what I just said.."

"She was lucid. I guess she isn't anymore."

"Becca, do you remember me?"

"You're my brother. What is your problem?"

"What do you remember?"

"I once found a purple dildo under your bed looking for eyeliner or something." Rebecca answered confused at the questions.

"Hey I remember that!" Steve laughed.

"I- I told you guys it was a dare from the other guy- it's not like it was ever use- why am I lying when everyone in this fucking world knows I'm gay as fuck?"

"Even the guys in space know." Steve scoffed.

"I don't think I've ever met Thor. I met Bruce once but I think he was a hologram." Bucky pointed out.

"Bucky what's going on?" Rebecca asked.

"You are home, Becca. This is your home now." Bucky whispered with a small smile.

The nurse walked in, "Becca it's time for your medicine."

"Medicine? I thought Alzheimer's didn't have a cure or whatever." Bucky asked.

"She's a hundred. Given her age she's doing pretty well."

"What would happen if we took her off the medication?"

"Bucky-" Steve whispered.

"Her organs would start to fail. It could take anywhere from a few months to a year but she'd be dead." Then nurse answered.

"Next time she's lucid I would like to speak with her about it. It's a lot of suffering for nothing."

"You're ready to let go?" Steve asked confused.

"It doesn't matter if I'm ready; it matters if she is. She doesn’t deserve to suffer if she doesn’t want to." He said with a shrug turning back to his sister.

"Steve and I are going to go okay? Listen to the nurse." He laughed standing up and walking out to wait for Steve.

"Bye, Becca." Steve waves heading out with Natalia.

He placed a hand on Bucky's shoulder as they headed out.

"What do you think Natalia'll do if she's in this situation with us?" Bucky asked as they set her into the car.

"She'll do whats best because that's what we'll teach her." Steve assured him.

Bucky smiled, "You're going to break the world when you're older." He whispered before closing the door.

A few minutes into the ride Bucky sneezed and Steve slammed the breaks.

"What are you- why did you do that?" Bucky asked confused.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of the car!"

Bucky opened the door glad Steve had had the decency to have pulled over as he got out of the car.

"I'll call Tony to come pick you up and tell Natasha to get your room ready."

"Why?!" Bucky shouted confused.

"You sneezed! I refuse to let our daughter get sick! You _can_ and _will_ stay at the tower until I disinfect everything you've touched in the past forty eight hours and you don't have a fever. Then I will **_consider_** letting you come home."

"Consider?"

"Come on don't make me feel worse about this!" Steve whined.

"I will make you sick if you leave me here." Bucky promised.

"I'm sorry." Steve whispered leaning over to close the door before driving away.

"And I now hate my husband." Bucky said to himself as he walked over to the McDonald's across the street to wait for Tony or someone.

  
“Can I have two large fries, a cheese burger with bacon-extra bacon-, and a shake?” He ordered, paying with Steve’s card and picking up the food as Natasha’s car pulled up.   
  


"I'm looking for a hobo in need of a ride and a nap. Know where I can find him?" She asked. 

"Scoot over I’m driving." Bucky scoffed as he opened the door.

Natasha laughed crawling over to the other seat as Bucky got in.

"There should be a law against this! My god it was a sneeze!" He shouted honking the horn.

Natasha scoffed kicking her feet onto the dashboard. "He loves you he just doesn't want Natalia to get sick. Where were you guys anyways?"

"Visiting my sister. Yeah, she's alive but she has Alzheimer's.”

"I'm sorry. Hey if it makes you feel better it's almost Christmas."   
  
  


“Fries.” Bucky said opening his mouth so Natasha could give him some fries without taking his attention off the road. 

"And today's Steve's birthday." He added. 

"What?"

"Oh right, he didn't want me to say anything. Then again that was before he left me on the side of the streets. Burger.” 

"No his birthday is July 4th." Natasha laughed as Bucky bit the burger. 

Bucky scoffed pulling out a paper from his pocket.

He handed the paper to Natasha.

"Birth Certificate: December 20th, 1918. Not July 4th, 1918." He said as she unfolded the paper.

"He lied?"

"You all assumed; he didn't correct. He left me on the road so I told you. Stop eating my damn fries!” 

* * *

"What the hell?" Tony laughed standing at the doorway of the basement to see Steve doing sit ups with Natalia on his chest.

"Exercise. Need to keep these abs in tip top shape." Steve said as he stopped.

"True. You are putting on some pounds."

"Excuse you I just had a child."

"You didn't give birth dumbo!"

"Yeah but I've barely slept and I have to take care of her so it makes sense for me to have gained a few pounds."

"Why are we talking about weight? Why are you doing sit-ups with your daughter?"

"Exercise and she needed tummy time. I read people do this to keep themselves and their kids entertained."

"Interesting. Why's Barnes at the tower?"

"He sneezed and I'm not risking it."

"For two super soldiers that can't get sick you get sick a lot."

"I know sometimes I worry that we don't use condoms." Steve sighed as he stood up, "I'll be back I'm going to get her a book."

"There's no way in hell she can read even if she is your daughter." Tony said shocked.

"Picture book. She looks at the pictures and says a bunch of random noises. You're meant to pretend you understand." He explained as he started walking up the stairs with her.

He came back down with the pop up picture book and opened it placing it in front of Natalia before turning to Tony.

"Tell me about the cruise."

"Okay so we have to drive down to Miami around April 12th because it takes a full day and we have to pick up Clint's family so we will probably get there around April 14th."

"Two whole days in a car with a baby. That won't make me want to kill myself." 

"Top it all off with the fact that it's a 160 days."

"160 what?!" Steve shouted.

Natalia let out a cry trying to tell Steve she was hungry.

Steve sighed picking her up, "You hungry honey? We've had a big day today. I'll get you a bottle and then you can go to bed."

Natalia automatically stopped crying.

"Huh, she's already figured out how to get what she wants." Tony said with a smirk.

"Shove it, Stark. Walk with me." Steve said walking without waiting for Tony to catch up.

* * *

Bucky walked into their place the next morning throwing his bag at his husband.

"Fuck you!" He shouted.

"I-"

"No! You don't get to speak! Whenever you got sick I wouldn't give you a bag and send you away! No! I would take care of you! Your mother is rolling in her grave!" Bucky kept shouting.

"Would you prefer our daughter get sick?"

"It was a sneeze! Where is she? I wanna see **_my_** daughter."

" _Our_ daughter." Steve corrected.

"No she's my daughter today and only mine."

"She's upstairs."

Bucky nodded and headed up.

"Hi baby girl. I am so sorry. Papa wouldn't let me see you." He whispered.

"Bucky-" Steve tried and Bucky glared at him.

"Папа так тебя любит, Наталья.Давайте посмотрим фильм.Что вы думаете о Винни-Пухе?" Bucky said ignoring his husband.

" _ **Daddy loves you so much, Natalia. Let's go watch a movie. What do you think about Winnie The Pooh?"**_

Natalia giggled reaching up at Bucky's face.

"Bucky you know I don't know Russian!" Steve whined.

"Würden Sie lieber Deutsch? sau este mai mult românul stilul tău?"

" _ **Would you prefer German? Or is Romanian more your style?**_ "

"English! Speak to me in English! Hell I'll even settle for French."

"Вы действительно должны положить этот рот, чтобы лучше использовать.на самом деле, ты бы сделал намного лучше, просто опустившись на колени, делая это для меня, пока ты, черт возьми, задыхаешься от этого!" Bucky shouted.

" _ **you really should put that mouth to better use. actually you'd do a lot better just down on your knees making it up to me while you fucking choke on it!"**_

"I don't know what you just said but it sounded hot?" Steve answered honestly as Bucky pushed past him.

Bucky headed to the living room putting on a Winnie The Pooh movie.

As soon as Steve came in he changed the language setting to Russian.

"Quit being petty!" He shouted.

"Я знаю, что я красивая."

" _ **I know I'm pretty.**_ "

He bounced his leg through the whole movie getting Natalia to giggle both at the movie and the "ride".

"iewi ooh!!!" Natalia giggled.

"Yeah it’s Winnie the Pooh." Bucky smiled.

"Ahh oooo eeeiiiiee." She blubbered pointing at the tv.

"I know and tiger reminds me of your Aunty Nat." Bucky said pretending he understood.

He sighed placing her into one of those baby seats to keep her watching the movie as he grabbed a blanket snuggling into the couch.

"Bucky, you don't look so hot." Steve whispered kneeling down in front of the couch.

"I'm fine." Bucky lied.

Steve placed his hand on Bucky's forehead; "You're burning up."

"Okay maybe I _don't_ feel so good. Please don’t take my daughter away.” He whimpered, his bottom lip out in a pout as he stared at Steve with lost puppy dog eyes. 

"Is my poor baby boy sick?" Steve teased.

Bucky scoffed, "I ain't no baby. A babe: sure."

"Come on let's get you to bed." He said helping him up.

"Natalia baby we will be right back. Just scream if you need us." He added before bringing him to the elevator and carrying him into bed.

"At least I got myself a pretty nurse maid." Bucky smiled as Steve placed the covers over him.

"I forgot what a pleasure you are when you're sick," Steve said sarcasm dripping from his voice, "I'm not wearing a dress and don't call me pretty."

Bucky's smile spread as he poked Steve.

"But you are pretty. So pretty. Prettier than any dame I've ever laid my eyes on. And for the record, if I wanted to, I could get you into a dress."

Steve laughed, "And for the record I _have_ gotten you into a dress. Or have you forgotten?"

He kissed Bucky's forehead before walking out.

"Sam Wilson calling." The A.I.'s voice (that Tony had installed) came.

"Answer and transfer to my phone Bucky's asleep." Steve said grabbing his phone.

"Dude where are you?! I'm about to start the last episode of the season! It's the plane crash!" Sam yelled.

"Shit I’m sorry, Sam. I can't. Bucky's not feeling well and I can't just leave." Steve apologized as he brought a bottle over to Natalia.

She let out a screech whacking the bottle away.

"Natalia! Natalia honey please! You need to eat." He said grabbing the bottle and bringing it back towards her.

She cried out hitting it again.

The bottle flew out of Steve's hand landing on the ground, the top falling off.

"Natalia!" He shouted, "I'll call you back." He added to Sam as he hung up.

He grabbed the controller and shut the tv off causing Natalia to cry more.

"Natalia! You refuse to eat and you make a mess then you don't get to just keep watching tv! I'm going to clean up and get you a new bottle. You're going to eat and then maybe I'll turn it back on." He explained trying to stay calm as he grabbed some paper towels to clean up the mess.

"Why are you screaming at our daughter?" Bucky mumbled from the stairs.

"Did I wake you? I didn't mean to I'm sorry there was an incident I've got it."

"No I couldn't sleep I was watching through the baby monitor. You can go if you want. I can watch her. You don't have to take care of me." Bucky said offering him a small smile.

He felt like shit but that didn't mean Steve had to too.

"No I-I have to take care of you. I'll make you a soup as soon as I get Natalia a bottle. Bucky go sleep I don't-I don't want you getting worse."

"You don't have to."

"No I do. I really really do have to take care of you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do now please get in bed."

"I don't want you taking care of me." Bucky snapped hoping he'd go.

"What why?" Steve asked confused.

"I don't want you to feel like you need to take care of me. If you're going to take care of me I want you to _want_ to do it not to do it because you feel like you have to. I made a big deal about how I took care of you when you were sick and now you feel guilty." He explained as he helped clean up the mess.

"That's not why I'm taking care of you. I'm taking care of you because I love you, Bucky. You gotta learn to let me take care of you and not jump to conclusions." Steve said as he started on another bottle.

"I'm going to jump to conclusions more and more as my fever gets worse." Bucky promised as he sat down at the kitchen island.

"Bucky please just go to bed."

"A ah iy." Natalia blubbered giggling to herself.

Their heads snapped down to the ground.

"Did you-"

"I assumed you did."

"Then how the hell did she-"

"Did you leave the-"

"She can't even crawl yet!"

"How'd she get here then?!" Bucky said shaking his head as he picked her up.

"You learn to walk without telling us, Sweetie?" Steve asked with a nervous laugh.

He poured the formula into the bottle and handed it to Bucky before getting started on the soup.

He took Natalia away from Bucky along with the bottle, "Sleep. You need sleep. I'll wake you when the soup is ready."

"Bed is no fun alone! If you come with me I'll give you a gift."

"Your dick is not a gift."

"Yes it is!"

"No it's really not. And I'm not sleeping with you when you're sick!"

Bucky huffed and finally headed back upstairs.   
  


As soon as the soup was done he brought it up to Bucky.

"Bucky, Honey." He whispered turning on the lights.

Bucky groaned pulling the pillow over his head.

"I have your soup." Steve said with a chuckle.

"Make up your mind, man! It's sleep or soup!" Bucky shouted sitting up; his hair a mess.

"Eat your soup and I'll put on Glee." Steve said in a sing-song voice as he handed him the soup.

Bucky shushed him.

"Don't be so loud! Someone might hear you! You know that's my guilty pleasure." He whispered, scooting over so Steve could sit down.

Steve pulled up Netflix as Bucky started drinking his soup.

"Season two?! Already?! You just started watching it again yesterday!" He shouted.

"Yeah but... I made sure not to watch episode six without you!"

"It's the one with Darren Criss!" He added Before Steve could argue.

"... I do love Darren Criss." Steve whispered and Bucky grinned.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss on Steve's cheek.

Soon enough Bucky was back to whining and crawling into Steve's lap.

"Stevie I'm dying." He whined.

"You're not dying." Steve said with a laugh rubbing his back.

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do. It's just a cold. You'll be okay by tomorrow." He promised as his phone rang again.

"It's Sam. He's watching the plane crash episode again." He said as he answered.

"How could she just kill off Lexi like that?!" Sam shouted.

"Stevie if you love me you'll hang up." Bucky mumbled against his neck.

"Sorry, Sam. You'll have to go onto like tumblr or something to talk with people. I have a clingy feverish assassin on my lap who thinks he's dying." Steve apologized hanging up.

He helped Bucky off and turned the tv off.

"Sleep ima go get Natalia." He whispered kissing his forehead.

He came back with Natalia.

"Shit I forgot her onesie. I'll be back. Don't you move." He said the last part to Natalia.

"Shhh! Try not to wake daddy." He whispered with a laugh.

Natalia giggled.

"Freeze!" He laughed holding his hands up.

Bucky smiled and sat up taking Natalia in his arms.

"You go get her onesie. We'll be fine." He promised.

Steve came back with a little Christmas onesie before setting her into bed.

"I love you. I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass." Bucky said as Steve crawled into bed next to him.

"Eh It's only fair seeing as I was probably just as bad of not worse."

* * *

Steve woke up to an empty bed.

"What the hell?" He asked as he sat up looking around and noticing Natalia wasn't in her crib.

He grabbed his phone to check the time.

' _Hey Stevie. I turnt off your alarm to let you sleep and I took care of Natalia. I made you some breakfast and put it on the table in the room. I'm feeling much better.'_ He read Bucky's message with a smile.

He grabbed the eggs and bacon and coffee and sat back down.

He finished and headed to the kitchen to find Bucky drinking some coffee with Natalia in one of those child carriers you attach to your chest.

"Hey, baby." Steve whispered going up behind him and pressing a kiss on his shoulder.

"Hey, Stevie." Bucky smiled.

"You're feeling better?"

"Much. And to make up for being a pain in the ass I got you a massage appointment."

"Bucky-" Steve started and the doorbell rang.

"They're here!" Bucky pulled away and went to open the door.

"Oh Sam..." he said as Sam walked in.

"Rogers!" He shouted heading upstairs. "How dare you hang up on me when Lexi died!"

"I'm sorry. Come on, let's go watch Mark die." Steve said patting his back.

"I will be back in an hour. Reschedule the massage for later and don't decorate. We're going to Tonys for Christmas." He added to Bucky.

"I promise." Bucky said with an innocent smile.

As soon as Steve was gone he opened the closet door letting the decorations fall out with a grin.

He headed up to the roof with blue lights and started pouring them down the building and building a light up reindeer along with a light up tree, then adding some candy canes and snowmen.

He went back down to grab the poinsettia flowers before going back up to add them all around.

He added hanging snowflakes from the roof, along with a lot more decorations.

"A tree! We need a tree. What do you think? Real or fake?" He asked Natalia and she just giggled.

"Real it is!" Bucky said grabbing the car keys.

"Hello good sir!" He said when they arrived at the Christmas tree farm.

"Hi how can I help you today?" The man asked.

"I would like your biggest Christmas tree."

"The biggest one?"

"Yes. The biggest you have." He repeated.

The man nodded and walked over to the biggest tree they had.

"Are you sure, Sir?" He asked looking at the nine foot tree.

"It's perfect." Bucky answered. The man eyes him curiously before nodding.

Half an hour later Bucky was back home with the tree setting it up, Christmas music playing in the background, and Christmas cookies cooking in the oven.

He placed some reindeer ears on Stark, and a Santa hat on Widow before finally putting Natalia into a knitted Mrs. Claus dress with a matching hat and slippers.

Steve opened the door and stopped in his tracks.

"I said one thing, Bucky!" He shouted as a bunch of fake snow fell on his head.

Bucky ran down stairs, "Let me explain." He started, "I couldn't help myself!"

"I don't care!"

"It is Natalia's first Christmas. The least she deserves is a decorated and happy home!" Bucky whined as the oven began to ding announcing the cookies were done cooking.

"If you'll excuse me," Bucky said walking into the elevator.

"Did he knit that outfit himself?" Steve wondered following him up.   
  


Bucky pulled out the cookies. He looked over at the tree 

“No! The lights are tilted!” He whined as he walked over. He climbed up the ladder trying to fix the lights.   
  


“Bucky they’re fine.”   
  


”Now they are!” Bucky scoffed. He went to step off, falling; his leg having tangled in the tinsel.   
  


He screamed hanging from the tree.   
  


“Bucky!” Steve shouted.   
  


It took him an hour to get Bucky out of the tree.   
  


“Thank you. I need to go finish setting up the reindeer on the roof.” Bucky smiled.   
  


Knowing it to be a bad idea Steve headed outside.   
  


“Bucky please be careful!” He shouted.   
  


“I will be fine!”   
  


Steve sighed. He picked up the mail and as he was walking back in, Bucky fell out of no where and into his arms.   
  


“My prince.” Bucky smiled. 


	54. Authors Note

Hi guys! So I officially made this into a series! I did this because I believe it to be easier to split this into a few books. I would love to hear your opinions on the story and any ideas you may have that you would like me to use (all credits to you obviously). The first chapter of the second book in the series will be posted sometime this week. Chapters are long (I already have 4 chapters written) but the time frame between each update will be longer. I hope that’s understandable as the chapters will be about 15k+ each. Anyways, thank you all for all the love and support!


	55. My mistake

It has been brought to my attention that I may have not explained myself well enough.   
  


The story isn’t done I just decided to make it all into a series. 

What does that mean? That means that New Beginnings is just the first book. The second book will be posted today and if I am correct you will be able to just press ‘next’ and go to it. 

I do hope you all give it a chance as I have many plans for the future of the Barnes-Rogers family that include lots of angst, fluff, and even kinkier smut. 

While I understand many people do not like reading once they have a kid involved I hope at least some of you will give it a chance.   
  


Even if you decide not to read it I completely understand and still want to thank you for the read.   
  


As always any suggestions are greatly welcome. If there is something you want to see I will try to add it. If I cannot add it because it interferes with my other plans I will let you know myself.   
  


I do not want to give anything away but for those of you who choose to stay: I will be going deeper into Bucky’s time with hydra and his ptsd from it. There will be warnings before the chapter if it includes rape or anything sensitive that may trigger someone. I will also be going into pre-stucky that takes place pre-serum because I know I would love to see how it was even if it’s just in someone’s dreams or memories. There are also plans for Natalia and another kid they _may or may not_ have.   
  


Thank you all for reading. The first chapter of the continuation will be posted today. The first few chapters aren’t that good in my opinion so I hope you give me a chance like you did with the first book. Let’s go find out what shenanigans ensue thanks to Tony Stark. Again.


	56. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curiosity killed the cat. My fan fiction is the cat.

Losing readers sucks especially when I lose them just because I split a fic into a series to make it more manageable and not freak people out by seeing a fic that’s a few hundred chapters long. I understand some people don’t enjoy fic’s where the couple has a child and that’s fine but I also know some of you were waiting to find out what would happen with certain things like Natasha and Bucky’s child or Becca.   
  


I would love to hear why some of you stopped reading because it’ll help me in the fics I’m planning for the future. I thank you all for any reads you’ve given me. 


End file.
